


Harry Potter and the Protection of Guardians - Part II: Doom's Day

by jo_gill



Series: Harry Potter and the Protection of the Guardians [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 121,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petualangan ini ternyata masih belum berakhir. </p><p>Setelah semua tampak telah mencapai titik penyelesaian, masalah lain pun muncul. Dan itu hanyalah awal dari masalah yang sebenarnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer:  
> All Harry Potter names, characters, and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros and properties of Mrs Joanne Kathleen Rowling.
> 
> Joshua Waterby and all Guardian characters are belong to the writer.  
> Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint belong to themselves.  
> Alectoria Stephane Leonardine Frohne belongs to Professor S Slytherin,  
> Alexandra Weinberg is belongs to Mrs Severus Snape,  
> Andrea Eowyn belongs to Ambudaff,  
> Chellsie Belle Nicholson belongs to Natasha, and…  
> Haylie Egan belongs to Anna Elissa
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter and the Protection of Guardians hanyalah sebuah fan fiction yang dikombinasikan dengan tokoh cerita fiksi asli milik penulis. Bukan kisah dari J.K. Rowling yang diterjemahkan.
> 
> Setting diambil setelah tahun kelima Harry bersekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, dan pada saat masa-masa syuting Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

**S** ORE itu Harry memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Dia sengaja membiarkan dirinya terhanyut oleh suara burung-burung dan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus merebakkan rambutnya yang hitam legam. Pikirannya melayang tanpa kenal arah. Semua ingatan masa lalunya perlahan-lahan kembali kepadanya.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Dia tidak menyangka lima tahun yang lalu ada makhluk setengah raksasa bernama Hagrid yang datang menjemputnya dan membawanya ke sekolah tempat dia menuntut ilmu saat ini. Dan baru sebentar rasanya dia berkenalan dengan teman-temannya di sekolah. Kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami selama lima tahun ini, semua kejadian luar biasa yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, seperti baru saja terjadi. Besok dia akan berusia enam belas tahun dan itu membuatnya takjub mengingat semua yang terjadi hampir selalu merengut nyawanya. Dan kini, dia baru saja menyelesaikan tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, tempat dia bersekolah, bukanlah sekolah yang biasa. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah sihir yang telah diberi mantra khusus oleh para pendirinya kurang lebih seribu tahun yang lalu. Letaknya jauh dari jangkauan manusia biasa dan hanya bisa dicapai dengan Hogwarts Express; kereta khusus untuk membawa penumpangnya menuju Hogsmeade—satu-satunya desa penyihir—yang terletak di dekat Hogwarts, atau dengan kendaraan sihir lainnya.

Dan Harry Potter sendiri adalah seorang penyihir muda berusia hampir enam belas tahun, memiliki mata berwarna hijau terang, rambut hitam yang selalu berantakan—apapun usahanya untuk merapikannya, berkacamata bundar, dengan bekas luka di dahinya yang berbentuk seperti sambaran petir. Bekas luka itu adalah _hadiah_ dari seorang penyihir hitam bernama Lord Voldemort saat mencoba membunuhnya ketika dia baru berusia satu tahun. Ibu Harry, sebelum meninggal karena Kutukan Kematian Voldemort, menggunakan sihir kuno untuk melindungi anak semata wayangnya itu dari kematian. Karena sihir itulah kutukan Voldemort yang dilancarkan terhadap Harry malah berbalik menyerangnya. Tubuh Voldemort hancur, dan selama empat belas tahun lamanya dia kehilangan kekuatannya. Ketika Voldemort kembali, salah seorang temannya dari Asrama Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, meninggal terkena kutukan yang sama yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Harry mendadak teringat akan Sirius Black, orang tua walinya yang baru saja meninggal. Dia dulu sempat mengira bahwa Sirius Black adalah orang yang menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya kedua orang tuanya. Tapi semuanya kemudian menjadi jelas ketika Sirius berhasil melarikan diri dari Azkaban dan menjebak pengkhianat yang sebenarnya yang bernama Peter Pettigrew. Meski Peter kemudian berhasil melarikan diri, pandangan Harry kepada Sirius pun berubah. Dia kemudian menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa diharapkan Harry untuk membawanya pergi dari rumah keluarga Dursley tewas ketika berduel dengan Bellatrix Lestrange salah satu pengikut Voldemort yang ternyata masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Sirius.

Perasaan merana melandanya seperti tanah longsor. Pikirannya menjadi kalut. Dia sadar kalau semenjak kematian Sirius, dia seakan kembali menjadi yatim piatu. Amarah dan kesedihan membuatnya merasa tertekan. Dan ditambah dengan munculnya kembali Voldemort. Harry menyesal sekali seandainya dia mempercayai kata-kata Hermione dan tidak bertindak gegabah. 

Seakan ada yang mengejutkannya dari trans-nya, Harry bergerak menjauhi jendela dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar mulai merapikan kamarnya yang berantakan dan penuh dengan perkamen-perkamen, pena bulu, kuali untuk merebus ramuan, dan buku-buku sihir. Harry sempat tertegun melihat sapu terbang miliknya yang berharga di sudut ruangan, Firebolt. Harry adalah salah seorang pemain Quidditch, olah raga sihir yang paling diminati dikalangan penyihir. Seandainya saja Dolores Umbridge, bekas kepala sekolah mereka yang selama menjabat justru malah menciptakan kekacauan besar di Hogwarts, tidak mendepaknya dari tim Quidditch, dia tidak akan berhenti menjadi Seeker tim Gryffindor. Sapu ini juga adalah sapu yang dibelikan oleh Sirius ketika sapu lamanya—Nimbus 2000—hancur dirusak oleh Dedalu Perkasa. Sapu ini menjadi barang paling berharga baginya selain Sirius Black.

Keluarga Dursley, keluarga yang telah _menampungnya_ selama enam belas tahun, tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau sihir. Ingin rasanya Harry meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke tempat lain. Akan tetapi dia teringat pesan Dumbledore bahwa Harry hanya bisa mendapatkan perlindungan paling sempurna jika berada di dekat mereka karena Lily Potter, ibunya, memiliki hubungan darah dengan bibi Petunia.

 

“Harry Potter!” terdengar suara paman Vernon dari lantai bawah. Suaranya terdengar marah sekaligus takut.

“Apa yang sudah kuperbuat lagi sekarang?” keluhnya. Dia sudah letih diperlakukan semena-mena oleh keluarga ini. Dan, meskipun selama hampir sebulan ini keadaan sudah semakin baik (setelah Mr Weasley, Moody, Tonks, dan Lupin _mengancamnya_ ) tapi semuanya tidak berefek padanya. Kematian Sirius membuat segalanya menjadi suram.

Dia melempar buku sihir terakhir yang masih tergeletak di kasurnya ke dalam koper, membanting tutup koper itu lalu bergegas turun. Dia sempat menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya ke balik bajunya dalam perjalanannya menuruni tangga, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya di ujung tangga, ketika mendapati pamannya itu sedang berada di depan pintu rumah.

“Lihat ini.” jawab pamannya yang berbadan gemuk itu sambil menunjuk ke luar pintu. Rupanya ada tamu di sana. Tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Terkecuali seorang anak laki-laki yang masih remaja, yang lain Harry kenali sebagai orang Asia.

“Mereka bilang mereka mengenalmu.” geram paman Vernon. Dia berbalik ke arah tamu-tamu itu. “Aku minta penjelasan dari kalian mengenai kapan dan di mana dia mengenal kalian.”

“Apa? Aku tidak pernah—“

“Dijelaskan juga percuma, Mr Dursley.” kata anak laki-laki itu sopan. Dari aksennya, Harry tahu betul dia orang Inggris. Dan, entah di mana dan kapan dia merasa mengenali anak itu.

“Harry tidak akan ingat.” tambah anak itu lagi.

Laki-laki yang berkacamata mengatakan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya yang lain dalam bahasa yang tidak Harry pahami. Mereka lalu memisahkan diri meninggalkan dia dan anak laki-laki itu disitu.

“Aku memang tidak pernah melihat kalian.” kata Harry sambil turun mendekati pintu.

“Lihat sendiri kan? Sekarang kalian kuminta pergi sebelum kupanggil polisi.” kata paman Vernon, menatap kedua tamunya itu dengan galak sementara kedua tamu itu saling bertukar pandang.

Harry sebenarnya kasihan melihat mereka, mengingat selama ini paman Vernon selalu mengusir semua teman-temannya yang mencoba datang mengunjunginya di rumah. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun mengingat saat ini Voldemort sedang berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Kedua tamu itu bertukar pandang sekali lagi lalu mengangkat bahu. Dan—tiba-tiba saja—anak laki-laki yang berbicara dengan paman Vernon tadi menyambar tangan Harry dan menariknya keluar rumah. Harry bahkan tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi sehingga dia tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa.

 

* * *

 

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Mendadak, Harry melihat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya bergerak dengan cepat. Selama semenit lamanya Harry tertegun, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja—sama cepatnya seperti ketika semuanya terjadi—dia jatuh ke tanah berumput yang agak basah. Orang-orang yang tadi bertamu di rumah keluarga Vernon semuanya ada di sana.

Harry melompat berdiri, mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah mereka.

“Siapa kalian? Di mana ini?” tanyanya setengah gugup setengah takut. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia gemetar seperti itu. Dia curiga sekali mereka adalah anak buah Voldemort yang disuruh untuk menculiknya dari Privet Drive.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebaliknya, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di situ langsung menyatakan protes. “Aku tidak setuju dengan cara berpikir kalian, Joshua Waterby dan kau juga, Daniel Radcliffe. Ini namanya penculikan! Di siang bolong!” katanya sengit.

“Ini sudah sore, Becca.” jawab laki-laki berkacamata. “Lagipula, kurasa Vernon Dursley tidak akan mengijinkannya keluar rumah sama sekali, terutama setelah apa yang terjadi tahun lalu. Kau tahu, kan?”

“Tapi biar bagaimana pun kurasa apa yang kita lakukan ini salah, Josh.” kata seorang laki-laki yang lain. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan laki-laki berkacamata yang ternyata bernama Joshua itu.

“Aku juga tidak suka, Justin.” kata Josh. “Tapi umur enam belas hanya datang sekali seumur hidup. Biarlah sekali-sekali dia merayakannya di _luar_.”

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tanggal lahirku?” Harry merasa apa yang baru saja dia katakan adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Semua orang kenal dia. Bahkan dia yakin mereka semua tahu tanggal lahirnya. Itu karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil bertahan hidup setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Lord Voldemort.

“Tentu saja kami tahu, Harry.” kata Josh pelan sambil melangkah mendekatinya. “Aku hanya ingin kau menikmati ulang tahunmu saja—“

“Jangan mendekat atau kusihir kau.” katanya cepat. “Kuperingatkan kalian, aku lebih suka dibawa ke pengadilan sekali lagi daripada harus ikut dengan kalian.”

Justin menggeleng lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas; entah apa yang dia perbuat. Pada saat yang sama Josh berhenti melangkah karena ragu. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk terus mendekati Harry.

“ _Overica Axis_!”

Josh terlempar satu meter ke belakang dan jatuh terlentang. Harry berusaha tetap tenang, meski sebetulnya agak kaget melihat hasilnya. Mantra yang baru saja dia gunakan seharusnya bisa membuat Josh melar seperti karet tapi itu tidak terjadi.

“Sudah kuperingatkan.” Tanpa sadar suaranya pun ikut bergetar. Dia memengang erat tongkatnya yang sudah mulai licin karena keringat.

Yang lain datang menghampiri Josh meski tampaknya tidak ada usaha untuk menolongnya sama sekali.

“Sudah kubilang kau pasti kena sihir, kan? Masih nggak percaya? Sakit tidak?” kata Becca menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan mencela.

“Tidak sakit sama sekali.” jawab Josh sambil berusaha duduk, dan itu membuat Harry kaget. Dia merasa Josh berbohong. “Mantra apa tadi? Tenaganya boleh juga.”

Tanpa sadar mulut Harry terbuka. Mantra yang dipelajarinya dari Hermione teman sekolahnya yang paling pandai dengan susah payah yang dia rasakan cuma itu? Padahal menurut Hermione dia telah menguasainya dengan sempurna.

Justin menghela napas. “Ingat, Josh. Tujuan kita datang ke sini bukan untuk main-main.” katanya.

“Aku tahu itu. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa dia kuculik dari rumahnya.” kata Josh.

“Untung aku tadi pasang tabir pengacau untuk melindunginya, kalau tidak—“

Harry diam mendengarkan dengan siaga. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat. Sesekali dia melirik ke kiri atau ke kanan begitu merasakan adanya gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

Josh berbalik menatap Justin dan yang lain lalu menyela sengit. “Melindunginya dari apa? Dari kakek tua haus kekuasaan yang bernama Voldemort itu?” katanya, meski tampaknya bukan itu maksud Justin. “Bukankah tadi pagi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita datang bukan hanya untuk dia?”

Terdengar bunyi kelontangan. Tanpa sadar tongkat Harry meluncur dari pegangannya yang melonggar dan jatuh mengenai trotoar jalan.

Dia menunduk dan memungut tongkat itu.

“Siapa sebenarnya kalian?” tanyanya kemudian. Dia sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang; setelah mendengar nama “Voldemort” meluncur dari mulut Josh.

Tidak semua penyihir, termasuk kaki tangan Voldemort yang berani menyebut namanya seperti itu. Hanya ada beberapa penyihir yang dikenali Harry yang tidak takut menyebut nama Voldemort, diantaranya profesor Dumbledore kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang sempat diturunkan sementara dari jabatannya gara-gara berselisih paham dengan Cornelius Fudge sang Menteri Sihir, pamannya Sirius Black, Remus Lupin bekas guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya dulu sewaktu kelas tiga, Mad-Eye Moody seorang pensiunan Auror, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, dan anggota Orde Phoenix lainnya.

Yang membuat Harry heran, orang-orang ini tidak tampak seperti penyihir sama sekali karena mereka semua berpakaian pantas selayaknya Muggle biasa. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang Voldemort? Selain keluarga Dursley, Harry yakin tidak ada Muggle lain yang mengetahui mengenai Voldemort.

“Nanti kami jelaskan pelan-pelan, Harry. Karena kurasa kami harus memulai semuanya dari awal.” kata Daniel. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. “Pertama, kenalkan, aku Daniel Radcliffe.”

Harry lalu menyalami mereka satu-persatu.

“Joshua Waterby, Harry.” kata Josh. “Nama yang aneh untuk seorang keturunan Cina seperti aku, eh?”

“Tidak juga.” kata Harry. Entah kenapa dia merasa pernah tahu nama itu, entah dimana dan kapan.

“Berarti namaku juga sama anehnya dengan namamu.” kata Justin sambil menatap Josh, agak tersinggung. “Justin Appleby, Harry. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Satu lagi nama aneh. Aku Rebecca Spencer tapi panggil saja aku Becca.”

“Setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ini, kurasa ada baiknya kalau kami menghiburmu sedikit.” kata Josh kemudian.

 

“Sepertinya kita kekurangan orang untuk menghadiri pesta kecil ini.” kata Justin sambil berpikir.

“Kau benar.” kata Daniel bersemangat. “Kita jemput sekarang?”

“Kurasa lebih baik kita cari Gilland dulu. Rumahnya kan dekat dari sini.” kata Becca menyarankan. “Aku akan tinggal di rumah Gilland saja, tidak ikut bersama kalian.”

“Gilland sudah kembali dari Cina?” tanya Josh.

“Tentu saja sudah. Sepertinya baru tadi malam. Betul kan Becca?” kata Justin.

“Yap. Kau benar.”

“Kalian ini—kenapa tidak bilang?”

“Kau tidak tanya.” kata Becca. Dia diam sejenak. “Semoga dia tidak membawa wabah dari sana.”

“Wabah? Wabah apa?” tanya Josh, Harry, dan Daniel bersamaan.

“Ah, tidak. Cuma sedikit rahasia masa depan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena saat ini wabahnya masih tertidur. Ayo.” ajak Justin lalu berjalan mendahului mereka. Becca mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Seenaknya saja kau bilang begitu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang akan terjadi? Hei, kalian berdua. Kalian pasti tahu sesuatu.” kata Josh sementara keduanya menjauh.

“Kita harus mendahulukan hal yang lebih mendesak.” balas Justin.


	2. Unidentified Magical Activity

**S** ETELAH berjalan sekitar lima-sepuluh menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah gedung tinggi.

“Apartemen? Gilland tinggal di apartemen?” tanya Daniel kagum.

“Apartemen di sini tidak semahal yang ada di Inggris.” kata Josh. “Lagipula untuk orang sekaya dia, biaya tidak menjadi masalah.”

“Jadi di sini benar-benar bukan Inggris?” tanya Harry, akhirnya merasa yakin setelah sepuluh menit lamanya dia merasa ragu.

“Kita bahkan tidak berada di Eropa, Harry.” kata Josh sambil menatapnya langsung ke matanya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang mirip seperti buku catatan nomor telepon dari dalam sakunya, membukanya, dan mulai membacanya. “ _Let’s see_. Kamar 501. Berarti dia di lantai lima.”

Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dan langsung menuju lantai lima dengan menggunakan lift. Kamar 501 tempat tinggal Gilland—siapa pun dia—terletak tepat di depan lift, jadi mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencarinya.

“Tunggu.” cegah Justin ketika Josh baru saja hendak menekan bel.

“Ada apa lagi?” tanya Josh.

Baru saja dia bertanya, pintu kamar itu dibuka dari dalam. Sekaget apapun sang penghuni kamar ketika melihat ada banyak orang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, pasti tidak mampu menandingi rasa kaget Harry ketika melihat wajah orang itu. Dia mirip sekali dengan Josh dan Justin, meski ketiganya memiliki ciri yang berbeda. Harry sempat mengira mereka adalah kakak-beradik tapi kemudian dia berubah pikiran. Mereka lebih tampak seperti saudara kembar dari sekedar kakak dan adik.

“Kau mau pergi?” tanya Josh.

“Ya, aku ada urusan sedikit. Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang ke tempatku? Oh halo, Harry. Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.” kata Gilland.

 _Lagi?_ batin Harry. Jadi mereka memang pernah bertemu. Tapi kapan dan dimana, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

“Urusan mendadak juga.” kata Becca menanggapi pertanyaan Gilland.

Gilland terdiam sejenak. “Sampai Justin juga ada di sini—jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi?”

“ _Nai dewa nai ga aru demo nai._ (Kalau kau bilang ya, berarti ada; kalau kau bilang tidak berarti tidak ada).” kata Josh, sementara Daniel dan Harry bertukar pandang karena tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

“Josh memang penuh misteri.” bisik Daniel kepada Harry.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Gilland.

“Kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Josh, bukankah kau mau menjemput tamu kita yang lain? Mereka seharusnya berada di The Burrow sekarang ini.” kata Justin sambil mendorong Gilland masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Danny, kau mau ikut?” kata Josh.

Daniel mengangguk cepat.

“Harry, kurasa kau juga harus ikut supaya bisa meyakinkan mereka.”

“Maksudmu—Ron dan Hermione?” tanya Harry. Sejenak dia bimbang. “Baiklah.” katanya kemudian.

“Karena, er—kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengundang semua keluarga Weasley, jadi—“ kata Josh terbata-bata.

“Sampai nanti.” kata Becca, lalu dia masuk ke kamar apartemen dan menutupnya dari dalam.

Harry sudah tidak tahan lagi dan langsung melontarkan pertanyaan. “Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?” katanya spontan.

“Siapa?” Josh terdiam sesaat. “Maksudmu Justin dan Becca?”

Harry mengangguk.

“Justin itu penyihir sakti, jadi aku tidak akan heran. Kalau Becca, karena dia Penjaga Masa Depan maka dia bisa tahu.” Daniel yang menjawab. Dia berbalik menatap Josh. “Tapi bukankah mengintip masa depan dilarang?”

“Memang.” kata Josh. “Tapi kurasa dia tidak perlu melakukannya.”

Penyihir tidak membuat Harry heran, tapi Penjaga Masa Depan? Apa maksudnya?

“Er—“

“Nanti kami jelaskan, Harry.” kata Josh. “Setelah Ron dan Hermione berada bersama kita.”

 

“Kenapa kita harus teleport dari luar gedung?” tanya Daniel ketika ketiganya keluar dari apartemen.

“Teleport?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Apparate dan Disapparate dalam istilah kalian, Harry. Perbedaannya, kami melakukannya dengan bantuan teknologi bukan sihir.” jelas Josh. “Di luar gedung resikonya lebih kecil karena penghalangnya kurang.”

Ketiganya menuju tempat yang agak tersembunyi dan tidak banyak dilalui orang.

“Jadi dengan itu kalian membawaku kemari?” tanya Harry lagi. “Aku mengira kalian bisa sihir.”

“Selain Justin, tidak ada yang bisa sihir. Kami cuma manusia biasa—dengan kemampuan _khusus_.” kata Daniel.

Harry siap melontarkan pertanyaan lain tapi tampaknya mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat.

“Pegangan.” kata Josh.

 

* * *

 

Selama beberapa menit lamanya Harry merasa kaki hingga kepalanya seakan ditarik paksa ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka seperti terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, turun naik seperti pesawat tempur yang sedang mengadakan latihan. Dan ketika pada akhirnya mereka sampai, dia merasa seperti ada gempa bumi hebat yang melandanya.

“Baiklah, kita sudah sampai.” kata Josh ketika kaki mereka kembali menginjak tanah.

Harry membuka matanya—yang sengaja dia tutup agar tidak mual—dan mendapati The Burrow tepat berada di depan mata mereka.

“Kau duluan, Harry.” kata Daniel.

Harry, diikuti Daniel dan Josh, mengikutinya memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Weasley dan mengetok pintu.

“Mrs Weasley?...Ron? Ini aku, Harry.” Harry berseru tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Rumah itu tampak kosong. Tetapi terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari dalam rumah.

“Apa mereka sedang keluar?” kata Daniel. “Bunyi apa itu?”

“Tadi Justin bilang mereka ada di sini, jadi pasti mereka ada.”

Josh baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

“Halo? Justin? Ada apa? Kau tadi bilang mereka ada di sini, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?”

“Masuk saja.” kata Justin lewat telepon. “Mereka ada di dalam meski dalam keadaan, er—tidak menyenangkan.”

Dan dia langsung menutup telepon.

“Halo? Halo?” panggil Josh. Dia memasukkan kembali telepon itu ke dalam sakunya. “Dasar penyihir tidak bertanggung jawab. Ayo, Harry. Kita masuk saja.”

“Terkunci.” kata Daniel setelah mencoba membuka pintu itu.

“Biar aku saja.” kata Harry sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

“Jangan!” cegah Josh. “Kau tentunya tidak mau mendapat surat peringatan dari Kementrian, bukan?”

“Kalau begitu kita dobrak?” kata Daniel.

“Baiklah. Lebih baik kita sama-sama.” ajak Harry.

“Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu…..dua…..tiga…!” Daniel dan Harry menendang pintu keluar keluarga Weasley—yang ternyata tidak dikunci dengan sihir—hingga engselnya lepas dari pintu.

“Justin bilang mereka dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan.” kata Josh, menepuk lengan Harry sewaktu mereka memasuki rumah itu. “Kurasa lebih baik kita masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara.”

“Aku merasa kita seperti pencuri….”

Mendadak sesuatu melesat melalui telinga kiri Daniel dan langsung tertancap di dinding rumah.

Daniel, Harry, dan Josh berbalik dan kengerian langsung meliputi mereka. Sebilah pisau maha tajam tertancap di sana, meretakkan tembok kayu yang lembab.

Wajah Daniel berubah pucat. “Um….Josh? Kurasa lebih baik kalau kau di depan. Supaya kalau ada sesuatu yang lewat kau bisa—“

“Ba—baiklah.” kata Josh sambil menelan ludah.

Berikutnya ada beberapa benda lain yang melesat menuju mereka.

“Hei, itu tongkat sihir.” kata Harry. Dua diantaranya dikenali Harry sebagai tongkat milik Ron dan Hermione. Dia buru-buru menangkap semua tongkat sihir terbang yang bisa dia temukan dan memasukkannya dengan paksa ke dalam bajunya. Tongkat-tongkat itu seperti hidup karena mereka meliuk-liuk, berontak ingin keluar.

“Ada apa di rumah ini?” tanya Josh.

“Ayo kita ke atas. Mungkin mereka ada di sana.” kata Harry sambil menunduk untuk menghindari panci terbang yang baru saja lewat. Rumah itu seperti disihir untuk mencegah pencuri masuk, karena hampir semua perabot rumah tangga—yang tadinya masih terdiam di tempatnya—mendadak beterbangan dan mulai menyerang mereka.

 

Dengan susah payah—karena dihalangi berbagai benda yang melayang dan berusaha menyerang—mereka akhirnya mencapai tangga dan buru-buru naik ke atas sebelum ada lagi yang mencoba membunuh mereka.

“Kurasa rumah ini butuh diperbaiki.” kata Daniel, melihat sejenak ke arah jejeran pisau yang tertancap kuat di lantai dan beberapa benda tajam lain yang tersangkut di sofa yang kini sudah sobek-sobek sebelum akhirnya dia naik ke atas.

Mereka disambut oleh serombongan buku terbang. Salah satunya menjepit kepala Josh dengan keras.

“Oww, oww, sakit.” rintihnya.

“Turunkan tanganmu.” kata Harry.

Bersama-sama dengan Daniel keduanya mencabut paksa buku itu dari kepalanya.

Buku itu terlepas dengan kasar hingga beberapa halamannya sobek. Gawatnya, halaman-halaman yang sobek itu—saat hendak mencapai tanah—tiba-tiba berubah arah dan menyerang mereka.

“Kemari, cepat!” Harry membuka paksa pintu kamar Ron dan masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung membanting pintu ketika Josh dan Daniel masuk ke kamar. Bunyi-bunyian yang menyusul menandakan lembaran-lembaran halaman buku yang sobek tertancap di daun pintu.

“Harry!”

Ternyata semua keluarga Weasley, yang terdiri atas pasangan Weasley, Ron teman Harry yang wajahnya berbintik-bintik, si kembar Fred dan George, dan Ginny, ditambah Hermione Granger, seorang remaja wanita teman Harry yang berambut keriting lebat berwarna coklat, berada di situ.

“Halo, Harry.” kata Mr Weasley.

“Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?” tanya Ron.

“Penjelasannya nanti saja, Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa perabotan rumah—“ tanya Harry sambil mengeluarkan tongkat-tongkat sihir yang dia pungut tadi.

“Kami juga tidak tahu.” sela Hermione.

“Mendadak saja semua perabot rumah seperti punya pikirkan sendiri.” tambah Mrs Weasley. “Dan aku curiga ini hasil perbuatanmu, Arthur!”

“Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Molly. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada perabotan kita. Er—mungkin kecuali sedikit mantra anti maling.” kata Mr Weasley. Dia diam sejenak. “Bill? Apa dia yang melakukannya?”

Josh dan Daniel saling bertukar pandang.

“Kau bisa menangani ini, kan?” tanya Daniel kepada Josh.

“Mungkin. Tapi rasanya kurang baik.”

“Siapa mereka?” tanya Ron kepada Harry, seakan baru sadar akan kehadiran mereka.

“Ini Daniel…dan itu Josh.” jawab Harry memperkenalkan keduanya. “Kami baru saja bertemu—ehm, tadi.” Harry memberi isyarat dengan matanya kepada Ron dan Hermione kalau dia akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Daniel menyalami mereka satu-persatu, tapi Josh tidak. Dia malah mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Justin. Begitu ada jawaban dari seberang, dia langsung memakinya.

“Dasar penyihir gila! Kau mau membunuh kami, ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau di rumah ini ada banyak benda berbahaya yang beterbangan?” semprotnya tanpa tunggu lama, membuat bingung seisi kamar.

“Kalau aku bilang kalian tidak akan masuk.” jawab Justin tenang. “Nah, karena kau sudah di dalam, kurasa kau bisa mengatasinya, kan?”

“Whoa, apakah itu yang namanya telepon genggam?” tanya Mr Weasley bersemangat. Dia bangkit dari duduknya tapi Mrs Weasley menariknya kembali ke tempatnya dan memberinya sebuah tatapan sangar sehingga membuatnya kembali tenang. Mr Weasley memang suka sekali dengan barang-barang Muggle—begitu sebutan mereka untuk orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai ilmu sihir. Di garasinya ada banyak sekali lampu, teko teh, televisi, sampai radio compo rusak.

“Jangan ngawur! Kau pasti tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menggunakan _de-spell_ , kan?” seru Josh garang, memegangi gagang teleponnya di depan mulutnya. Air liurnya bercipratan mengenai telepon genggamnya.

“Lho, bukannya ada cara lain?” jawab Justin kalem. “Banjiri saja kenapa, sih? Nanti minta bantuan Mr dan Mrs Weasley untuk menghilangkan semua sihir yang ada di benda-benda itu.”

Josh mendadak terdiam, bengong. “Kau benar. Sampai nanti.” Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

“Cara apa?” tanya Daniel. “Kita benar-benar mau—“

“Tampaknya tidak ada cara lain selain itu.” Josh menyelanya. “Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, kuharap Anda bersedia membantu menghilangkan setiap sihir yang ada di benda-benda rumah. Fred, George, karena kalian sudah—ehem, keluar dari sekolah—kalian boleh membantu. Tapi jangan bikin kacau. OK?”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione melempar pandang dari Josh ke si kembar Weasley. Josh mengatakan itu seakan dia telah mengenal keduanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Si kembar Weasley yang kaget mendengarnya, memberi tatapan bingung kepada Josh yang membalas tatapan mereka dengan serius.

“Kami janji, er—Mr…”

“…Waterby.” kata Harry melanjutkan.

Josh berbalik menatap Mr dan Mrs Weasley. “Anda setuju?”

“Aku setuju. Kalau itu cara paling baik yang bisa kita tempuh.” kata Mrs Weasley. “Bagaimana Arthur?”

“Aku juga setuju, Sayang.”

“OK. Kalau begitu, hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah keluar dari rumah ini.” kata Josh sambil melangkah menuju jendela.

“Tapi bagaimana? Di bawah ada banyak sekali perabotan yang mengamuk.” kata si kembar.

“Kita lewat sini.” jawab Josh sambil mendorong jendela hingga terbuka.

“Apa tidak salah? Maksudku, ini lantai dua.” kata Hermione.

“Mr dan Mrs Weasley boleh keluar dengan Apparate, kalau Anda mau.” kata Josh.

“Aku sudah mencoba menggunakan Apparate tadi, tapi tidak berhasil. Semua mantra tidak mau bekerja secara misterius.” kata Mr Weasley. “Lagipula, tongkat kami—kau tahu sendiri.” lanjutnya sambil memegang erat tongkatnya yang masih mengamuk, meliuk kiri-kanan minta dilepas.

“Tunggu sebentar.” kata Daniel. “Berapa lama hal ini terjadi?”

“Sekitar setengah jam sebelum kalian datang kemari.” kata Fred, salah satu dari si kembar. “Semua perabotan tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan memblokir jalan keluar. Akhirnya yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah tinggal di sini.”

“Aneh, sungguh aneh.” kata Josh. “Kemana petugas Kementrian? Seharusnya mereka tahu ada aktivitas sihir yang tidak normal di sini.”

“Itu juga yang Hermione katakan tadi. Ada hal yang aneh terjadi di sini.” kata Ron.

“ _Well_ , lebih baik kita keluar dulu.” kata Josh setelah berpikir sesaat lamanya.

“Tapi bagaimana? Meski ini tingkat dua, tapi jarak dari kamar ini sampai ke bawah mungkin sekitar lima meter.”

Dia melangkah menuju jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk sesaat lalu menariknya kembali. Dia menopang dagunya sambil berpikir.

“Biar kucoba saja dulu.” katanya kemudian. “Ada kumpulan air yang cukup banyak di sekitar daerah ini? Di kolam sebelah kurasa tidak bisa.” Dia menunjukkan jempol kanannya ke belakang bahunya, ke arah sebuah kolam kecil dekat rumah itu.

“Di sebelah sana ada danau kecil. Apa itu cukup?” jawab Ron seenaknya.

Meski kedengarannya ketus, Josh malah kelihatan senang. “Itu malah bagus sekali. Sebuah danau kecil sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup.” katanya.

Ron memberi tatapan bingung kepada Harry, yang mengangkat bahunya karena  tidak tahu apa yang akan Josh lakukan.

 

Sekali lagi Josh menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan melihat keadaan sekeliling. Dia berhenti ketika matanya melihat sebuah danau kecil dari kejauhan.

“Baiklah. Ini dia.”

Josh menunjuk ke arah danau selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melakukan suatu isyarat seakan ia ingin danau itu datang ke situ. Dan satu menit kemudian terjadi sebuah pemandangan luar biasa yang membuat semua orang terngaga.

Air, dalam jumlah besar, meliuk seperti kain, bergerak menuju rumah itu. Cahaya matahari yang mengenainya membuat air itu berkilauan bagaikan kumpulan jutaan permata.

Ketika air itu sudah sampai di bawah jendela. Josh memutar tangannya sekali dan air itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pelampung panjang yang menghubungkan jendela dan tanah, sama seperti yang digunakan pada pesawat terbang untuk membantu para penumpang untuk keluar dengan cepat dari pesawat seandainya terjadi kecelakaan.

“Ayo turun.” kata Josh kepada Daniel.

Daniel menurut, dan meluncur turun terlebih dahulu.

“Ginny, kau lebih dulu.” kata Mrs Weasley dan membantu anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu naik ke jendela, segera setelah Daniel mencapai tanah.

Setelah Ginny turun, satu persatu anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain turun dari jendela dengan menggunakan pelampung itu, sebelum akhirnya Josh yang paling akhir.

Pelampung air kemudian pecah ketika tugasnya telah selesai.

“Semua mundur.” kata Josh kemudian. “Bersiaplah untuk menghilangkan mantra pada setiap benda yang mendekati kalian.”

Josh mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola biru dari air muncul, berputar keras seperti gasing dengan sedikit kilatan listrik statis yang bergerak di sekitarnya.

“Sekarang!” sahut Josh dan dia melempar bola itu ke arah pintu masuk.

Bunyi keras dari dalam hampir meyakinkan Harry kalau rumah itu meledak. Tak lama kemudian seluruh bagian rumah itu mendadak penuh dengan air—dari lantai bawah hingga lantai atas—dan mengeluarkan air dari setiap lubang yang ada. Harry baru pernah melihat hal seperti itu terjadi di depan matanya.

“Rumahmu jadi air mancur, Ron.” katanya.

“Bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?” kata Ron. “Semuanya jadi basah.”

“Tidak usah kuatir.” kata Daniel. “Tidak akan ada yang basah.”

“Yang benar saja.” kata Ron. “Setelah seisi rumah kebanjiran?”

“Sampai berapa lama airnya akan terus keluar?” tanya George pada Josh.

 

Josh tidak menjawab, terus menatap ke arah rumah.

“Sekarang.” gumamnya dan semua air surut dengan drastis.

Tak lama, ada gelembung-gelembung air melayang keluar rumah. Sebagian besar dari jendela kamar Ron yang terbuka lebar.

“Mr Weasley, mungkin anda sudah bisa menggunakan sihir Anda lagi. Cobalah.” kata Josh lagi tepat ketika sebuah pisau—yang telah ditutupi gelembung air—menabraknya. Gelembung air itu tidak pecah tapi malah terpental ke belakang.

Mr Weasley mencoba menyihir sebuah pisau yang terbungkus gelembung air. Seakan tahu akan digunakan, tongkat Mr Weasley yang tadinya meliuk-liuk seperti ular kini diam mematung seperti halnya tongkat biasa.

“ _Fractum_!”

Gelembung air pecah, dan pisau terbang gila itu langsung jatuh tergeletak di tanah, kembali menjadi pisau biasa.

Melihat keberhasilan Mr Weasley, yang lain mulai menyihir satu-persatu benda-benda terbang yang ada di situ. Salah satu diantaranya hampir saja melayang keluar dari pekarangan rumah seandainya tidak dicegah Mrs Weasley.

Fred dan George malah asyik menyihir dengan meniru orang yang sedang latihan ilmu bela diri.

“Mereka masih tetap lucu, ya.” kata Harry, terkekeh ketika melihat Fred melewatkan tangan kanannya di bawah kaki kanannya dan menyihir teko besi yang ada di depannya.

“Fred! Hentikan ulahmu itu kalau tidak mau kuhukum kau tinggal di kamarmu selama seminggu!” bentak Mrs Weasley ketika tahu si kembar malah bermain-main.

Terlepas dari itu, Josh dan Daniel sepertinya sedang berbicara mengenai sesuatu.

“Aku mau menemui mereka.” kata Harry, sambil menatap ke arah keduanya. “Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.”

Dia teringat ketika dia menyihir Josh tadi. Yang membuatnya heran, sampai sekarang ini belum ada utusan Kementrian yang datang mengambilnya untuk diadili karena menggunakan sihir sembarangan atau bahkan mengiriminya surat peringatan. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tahu mereka pasti tahu mengenai sesuatu.

“Sampai jumpa. Jangan lama-lama, ya.” kata Ron ketika dia mulai melangkah meninggalkan dia dan Hermione sendiri. “Jangan lupa tulis surat.”

Harry berbalik menatap Ron dengan bingung, membuat Hermione terkikik.

 

Harry baru saja mendekati Josh dan Daniel ketika dia mendengar Hermione menjerit, “Oh!”

Tampaknya Mrs Weasley baru saja melempar George dengan panci dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

“Ini bukan main-main, George!” katanya galak.

“Oke, Mum. Sori.” kata George sambil mengusap kepalanya—yang sepertinya benjol—dengan tangan.

“Sedang apa?” tanya Harry kepada Josh dan Daniel yang berada di dekatnya.

“Tidak. Kami cuma sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.” jawab Josh. Dia berbalik kepada Daniel. “Kurasa lebih baik aku telepon Justin sekali lagi.”

“Biar aku saja.” kata Daniel, diam-diam menatap Harry. Seakan memberitahunya apa yang bakal Josh lakukan seandainya dia melakukannya lagi.

“Tidak perlu, Danny. Kami sudah ada di sini.”

Justin, Gilland, dan Becca sudah berada di depan pagar The Burrow.

“Kau bisa jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?” tanya Josh tanpa basa-basi.

“Terus terang tidak.” jawab Justin. “Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mata batinku. Dan aku hanya bisa tahu kejadian sampai batas malam ini.”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang, sedangkan si kembar Weasley terkikik seru. Kata “mata batin” mengingatkan mereka akan profesor Trelawney, salah seorang guru mereka yang terkenal mistis dan suka meramalkan hal-hal yang buruk mengenai Harry. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Harry, tentu saja. Itu sebabnya kenapa Hermione tidak menyukai guru itu dan lebih memilih mata pelajaran Arithmancy daripada Ramalan.

“Becca? Bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Aku juga tidak.” jawab Becca, agak menunduk.

Harry menebak dia pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

“Seandainya segelnya tidak terlepas, mungkin kalian bisa. Tapi ini—“

Gilland berhenti ketika teman-temannya yang lain menatapnya dengan sangar, menyuruhnya diam.

“Segel? Segel apa?” tanya Harry spontan.

“Bukan apa-apa, Harry.” kata Josh. “Kau tidak perlu kuatir soal itu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan di ujung bibirnya. “ _Well_ , untuk saat ini.”

Harry merasa apa yang dikatakannya benar. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal lain selain Voldemort. Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa tidak baik untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap diam sambil berharap mereka akan menyinggungnya sekali lagi.

 

Sayangnya keinginannya itu tidak tercapai karena tak lama kemudian Mr Weasley dan istrinya mengundang mereka masuk ke rumah.

“Kalian tinggallah untuk makan malam.” kata Mrs Weasley. “Anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari kami.”

“Baiklah, Mrs Weasley.” jawab Justin dengan sopan.

“Boleh kubantu?” Hermione menawarkan diri.

“Oh, tidak perlu, Hermione. Lagipula kau dilarang menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah. Ingat?” kata Mrs Weasley lembut.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Josh bisa sihir.” kata Harry pada Daniel yang berada di dekatnya, ketika mendengar Mrs Weasley menyinggung soal sihir.

“Sihir? Oh, maksudmu air yang tadi itu?” kata Daniel. “Itu bukan sihir.”

Harry berbalik, menatapnya bingung. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Susah dijelaskan. Tapi yang pasti adalah—itu bukan sihir, tapi _kemampuan_. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi? Kami punya kemampuan khusus. Nah, itu salah satunya.”

Harry tetap tidak mengerti. “Kemampuan untuk mengendalikan air? Dia punya kemampuan itu?”

“ _Well_ , aku juga sebenarnya. Tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti tadi dan tidak sehebat dia.”

“Bukan _tidak_ , Danny. Tapi _belum_.” Gilland muncul dari belakang mereka. “Menurut pendapatku, kau cuma masih belum cukup kuat untuk itu. Tapi saat itu pasti datang. Percayalah.”

“Dia benar, adikku sayang.” kata Josh, tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung saja mengusap bagian belakang kepala Daniel dengan tangannya.

Daniel melepas tangan Josh dari kepalanya.

Josh menatapnya. “Kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku. Kurasa kau tahu betul artinya, kan?” Dia lalu berbisik di telinga Daniel. “Seorang Daniel Radcliffe minder kepada seorang Joshua Waterby? Apa itu tidak terbalik?”

“Aku kan manusia juga!” balas Daniel dengan wajah merah. Dia berusaha tampak berwibawa tapi tetap tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya.

“Naaaah!!!” seru Gilland dan Justin—yang baru saja datang menghampiri—bersamaan. “Kau mulai mirip Josh. Kata-kata itu yang selalu dia ucapkan.”

“Apa maksud kalian? Pergi dari sini!” bentak Josh, langsung mengusir keduanya dari situ.

Justin dan Gilland berlari menjauh sambil tertawa-tawa.

“Mereka berdua kalau sudah bertemu persis Fred dan George.” kata Josh sambil menggeleng dan menaruh tangan kanannya di dahi.

“Dan kau yang jadi gila karenanya.” kata Daniel, terkikik.

“Begitulah—“ keluh Josh. “—kenapa aku punya kembaran yang gila seperti itu?”

“Jadi mereka saudara kembarmu? Aku belum pernah melihat ada yang kembar tiga sebelumnya.” kata Harry.

“Ah, sebenarnya bukan begitu maksudnya. Susah dijelaskan. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengerti.” kata Daniel.

Kata-kata Daniel malah membuat Harry tambah penasaran. Tapi sebelum dia berkata apa-apa, lagi-lagi Daniel menyelanya. Kali ini dia memintanya untuk mengajari dia mencabuti jembalang yang ada di halaman rumah keluarga Weasley. Menurutnya itu adalah pekerjaan yang _cool_.

Mau tidak mau, pada akhirnya Harry mengajarinya juga. Awalnya Daniel agak jijik melihat wujud jembalang yang agak _diluar perkiraan_ tapi setelah beberapa kali dia melemparkannya keluar pagar, dia jadi terbiasa. Dan, mendadak saja lemparannya mencapai tujuh belas meter.

“Tujuh belas meter?” kata George melihat ke arah jembalang yang sedang jatuh di kejauhan. “Lemparanmu bagus sekali. Kali ini aku jamin mereka tidak akan kembali.”

“Mungkin juga karena Josh, kakakku itu.” gumam Daniel. “Dia mengajariku macam-macam, termasuk cara melempar seperti itu.”

“Tapi kalian tidak tampak seperti saudara.”

“Kami saudara angkat, Harry.” sela Daniel. “Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan orang tuaku mengangkatnya menjadi anak; meski dia sendiri masih punya orang tua.”

“Menyelamatkan nyawamu?” tanya George tertarik.

“Memang seperti itulah Josh yang kita kenal.” kata Becca, mendadak muncul seperti hantu. “Lagipula, kalau tidak menyelamatkanmu berarti apa yang dia kerjakan sekarang akan terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “Dengan kata lain, selalu ada _harga_ untuk segala sesuatu.”

“Yah, kurasa kau benar. Apalagi setelah Rupert dan Emma menghilang….” kata Daniel pelan.

“Maksudmu, apalagi setelah **Liz** menghilang.” kata Becca, mengoreksinya.

Sunyi sesaat. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Harry ingin tahu.

“Kami tidak tahu.” kata Daniel.

Harry menatap Becca.

Seakan tahu apa maksudnya, Becca menjawab. “Aku pun tidak tahu. Mereka seperti _tidak ada_.”

Mereka terdiam. Harry tidak kenal siapa itu Rupert, Emma, atau pun Liz—meski dia merasa pernah mendengar nama-nama itu entah dimana—tapi dia merasa ini bukanlah pertanda sesuatu yang baik.

 

“George!” panggil Mrs Weasley, setengah berteriak. “Cepat bantu aku mengeluarkan meja-meja ini. Bill akan terlambat pulang sore ini, jadi hanya kau dan Fred yang bisa membantuku.”

“Oh, Mum.” keluh George. Juga dengan setengah berteriak. “Tidak bisakah—“

“Cepat kemari sekarang juga atau jatahmu malam ini kukurangi!”

“Baik.” kata George. Dia melangkah menuju rumah dengan lesu.

 

Setelah George pergi, Becca berkata, “Jangan cemberut, OK?”

Daniel menatap Becca, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Becca menghela napas. “Anak itu—dia selalu berusaha tampil tenang, padahal perasaannya sedang kacau. Jadi, kalau kau cemberut itu artinya dia akan semakin lesu. Kaulah yang paling dia perhatikan saat ini.”

“Kurasa kau tahu kalau aku selalu riang.” kata Daniel, berusaha menghibur diri.

“Betul atau tidak, kau sendiri yang paling tahu.” kata Becca sambil berlalu.

“Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?” tanya Harry kemudian.

“Kau mau tahu?”

Harry mengangguk.

“Liz adalah pacar Josh.” kata Daniel memulai. “Beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Kami semua berusaha mencarinya tapi tidak berhasil kami temukan. Pada hari yang sama Emma dan Rupert juga menghilang.”

“Emma dan Rupert?”

“Ya. Mereka mirip sekali dengan Ron dan Hermione.”

“Benarkah? Mereka teman baikmu?”

“Yah, begitulah. Kami bertiga seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan, sama seperti kau, Ron, dan Hermione.” jawabnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry.

Mendengar nada suara Daniel yang semakin merendah, Harry—asal saja—berkata, “Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang mirip denganku, ya?”

“Apa menurutmu aku tidak mirip denganmu?”

Harry kaget, dan itu cukup membuatnya terdiam cukup lama. Dia memang merasakan ada kemiripan antara dia dengan Daniel, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

“Boleh aku pinjam kacamatamu?”

Harry melepas kacamatanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Daniel.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?” kata Daniel setelah mengenakan kacamata itu.

Harry terbelalak. Meski matanya buram, tapi Harry tidak mungkin salah melihat kemiripan antara Daniel dengan dirinya. Belum pernah dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu mirip, mungkin terkecuali Fred dan George karena mereka saudara kembar.

“Aku tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin?” tanya Harry ketika Daniel mengembalikan kacamatanya.

“Satu lagi hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, Harry.” kata Daniel, melepas kacamata itu karena merasa pusing.

Dia berhenti ketika Mrs Weasley memanggil mereka berdua.

“Kurasa sebentar lagi makan malam sudah siap.” katanya kemudian. “Ayo.”

Keduanya menuju meja makan keluarga Weasley yang sengaja dibawa keluar rumah agar mereka semua bisa makan di meja yang sama. Rumah keluarga Weasley memang terlalu sempit untuk menampung begitu banyak orang dalam satu tempat.


	3. A Bit of Scattered Past

**M** ALAM itu mereka makan sepuasnya. Meski keluarga Weasley miskin, hidangan malam itu benar-benar luar biasa. Josh memuji-muji masakan Mrs Weasley yang menurutnya bisa menandingi masakan restoran. Dan ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya. Baru pernah Harry melihat Ron makan selahap itu, seakan dia belum makan selama sebulan penuh. Ginny, adiknya, sampai tertawa geli melihatnya.

“Yang sopan, Ron!” kata Mrs Weasley.

“Tapi mum, makanan ini enak sekali.” tanggap Ron dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan. Di sekeliling mulutnya ada banyak melekat kecap dan remah-remah daging yang dia makan.

Merasa tersanjung karena dipuji, Mrs Weasley terdiam. Wajahnya merah padam.

Pandangan Harry beralih ke Josh dan Daniel yang menahan tawa melihat Ron dan Mrs Weasley yang tersipu-sipu.

“Bagaimana dengan Bill, Mrs Weasley?” kata Hermione tiba-tiba.

“Oh, tadi dia mengirim kabar lewat burung hantu. Mereka tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Percy juga sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang sampai malam.” kata Mr Weasley menyuapi sepotong daging bakar ke mulutnya. Sesaat sebelumnya dia sempat terhenti sejenak, mengenang kejadian tahun lalu ketika Percy memilih untuk keluar dari keluarga Weasley karena dia berbeda pendapat dengannya.

“Percy sudah berbaikan dengan Mum dan Dad. Dia sudah tidak menyebalkan seperti dulu lagi.” bisik Ron ke telinga Harry.

“Bill bekerja?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Hanya melakukan permintaan Dumbledore.” jawab Mr Weasley. “Kami juga kurang tahu apa. Sepertinya sangat rahasia.”

“Kenapa kau?” Josh mendadak bertanya kepada Justin yang duduk disampingnya, menyela semua pembicaraan mereka. “Tidak biasanya kau tegang seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan kau bisa membatu.”

Justin tetap memandang lurus ke piringnya. “Mata batinku—sudah tertutup.” Katanya pelan. “Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah.”

“Lalu?” tanya Becca santai.

Justin menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berkata, “Josh, cepat pasang perisai di sekeliling daerah ini.”

“Perisai?” kata Harry. Sama seperti halnya dia, semua yang duduk di sekeliling meja itu, terkecuali Becca, Daniel, dan Gilland yang otomatis memasang tampang serius, bingung mendengarnya.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba—“

“Nanti juga kau lihat sendiri.”

Dengan ragu Josh membuka telapak tangannya. Sebuah bola biru tembus pandang muncul di atasnya. Setelah tampaknya berpikir sejenak, dia melempar bola itu ke atas.

Bola itu melayang hingga kira-kira sepuluh meter di atas The Burrow. Delapan buah cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari bola itu, tertancap di tanah membentuk lengkungan seperti rangka payung. Detik berikutnya sisi-sisi yang kosong ditutupi selaput tipis berwarna biru. The Burrow kini berada di dalam kapsul biru raksasa.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi gemuruh hebat yang mengagetkan. Tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat. Dan tiba-tiba saja segumpal besar benda berwarna putih jatuh menimpa kapsul biru. Gumpalan benda itu meluncur seperti kapas dan jatuh di luar perisai.

Semua, terkecuali Ron yang masih sibuk memasukkan apa pun yang bisa dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, serentak berdiri.

“Itu—“ kata Gilland heran.

“—salju?” lanjut Hermione. “Ada salju di bulan Juli?”

“Kenapa bisa berada di sini?” tanya Harry kaget. Dia melihat ke atas. ”Dari mana asalnya?”

“Salju longsor.” kata Gilland tenang. “Benar-benar kejadian langka.”

“Ini bukan langka, tapi aneh.” tanggap Josh cepat. “Tidak ada gunung di samping rumah ini tapi kenapa salju ini bisa longsor dari atas?”

Mereka semua mendekati tepi perisai untuk memantau salju itu dengan lebih teliti.

“Sudah dimulai.” gumam Justin.

“Kau bilang apa?” tanya Gilland.

“Oh, tidak apa-apa.” jawabnya. “Josh, perisainya sudah boleh dibuka. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi salju yang longsor.”

 

“Aku tidak percaya ini. Dari mana datangnya?” tanya si kembar sambil mendekati gumpalan salju itu.

“Tunggu. Jangan disentuh.” kata Gilland cepat.

“Ada apa?” tanya yang lain kaget.

“Lihat itu.”

Gilland menunjuk sesuatu dibalik salju itu. Setidaknya ada lima ekor jembalang yang tergeletak di sana.

“Kenapa dengan jembalang-jembalang ini?” tanya Ron, menyodok mereka dengan ranting.

“Sepertinya aku pernah melihat yang satu ini.” kata Daniel mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian dia sadar.

“Ah, ini salah satu dari jembalang-jembalang yang aku lempar tadi sore!” katanya. “Kenapa mereka bisa tergeletak di sini dalam keadaan begini?”

“Mereka tergeletak begitu tentunya bukan karena bermaksud begitu.” kata Josh, ikut memperhatikan dari dekat.

“Jembalang seharusnya di tanah.” kata Hermione. “Jadi kalau pun tidur, pasti di dalam tanah.”

“Ada yang tidak beres dengan gumpalan salju ini.” kata Justin.

Harry tertawa. Salju? Berbahaya? _Well_ , mungkin kalau longsor seperti tadi atau—

“Cukup berbahaya jika salju ini ternyata bisa menyerap tenaga makhluk hidup yang ada di sekitarnya.” kata Josh.

Mendadak, dia melompat berdiri. “Jangan-jangan—“

“—di seluruh kota ada salju ini?” lanjut Becca.

“Ada baiknya kita periksa.” kata Gilland.

“Kalian mau memeriksa seluruh negeri?” kata Harry.

“Kalian punya sekop?” tanya Josh kemudian.

“Kau mau mengambil salju ini?” tanya Daniel. “Untuk apa?”

“Untuk diperiksa, tentu saja.” kata Justin. “Semoga saja firasatku salah. Tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan—“

Josh, Daniel, Becca, Gilland, dan Justin bertukar pandang. Sepertinya mereka punya pikiran yang sama, meski tidak mengatakannya kepada yang lain. Dan Harry pun tidak ingin bertanya mengenai itu. Ini urusan mereka, pikirnya.

“Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?” tanya Daniel kemudian.

“Kita ambil salju ini sebagai contoh. Besok pagi baru kita pantau keadaan kota.” kata Josh. “Kita kirim saja ini ke profesor untuk diteliti.”

“Profesor?” tanya Ron.

“Oh, hanya orang yang membimbing kami.” jawab Daniel.

“Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Joshie sayang. Aku ada di sini.”

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih muncul dari kegelapan. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dan dari parasnya Harry menebak dia adalah campuran Indo-Jerman dengan sedikit darah Yunani.

“Profesor! Kenapa kau ada di sini?” tanya Josh heran.

“Sebenarnya aku memang tidak boleh meninggalkan markas, tapi karena ini urusan mendesak, apa boleh buat.” jawabnya. Dia terdiam sejenak. “Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak diinginkan.”

Dia merogoh sakunya, berbalik dengan cepat, lalu melempar sesuatu ke balik semak-semak.

Terdengar suara jeritan disertai bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh.

“Kalian tetap di sini.” kata Josh sambil melompati pagar, diikuti oleh Gilland dan Daniel.

 

Ketiganya memeriksa setiap sudut semak-semak itu dengan teliti.

“Ah?” seru Daniel dengan nada geli. “Apa-apaan ini?”

“Ada apa? Apa yang kau temukan?” tanya Josh dan Gilland sambil berlari mendekat.

Melihat apa yang Daniel temukan, keduanya hampir saja jatuh karena kaget.

Tamu yang tidak diundang itu ternyata adalah Rita Skeeter. Sekarang dia tergeletak pingsan dengan sebuah peluru berperekat—untuk pistol mainan anak-anak—tertancap tepat di tengah dahinya. Rupanya dia kaget ketika terkena peluru itu hingga tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah pena bulu dan sebuah gulungan perkamen yang cukup panjang tergeletak di sampingnya.

“Profesoooooooorrrrrrr!!!!!!!” kata Josh, tercabik antara amarah dan geli.

Diseretnya Rita dari tudung jubahnya masuk ke pekarangan The Burrow. Sedangkan Daniel—yang berusaha keras menahan tawa—memungut pena bulu dan perkamen yang tergeletak di tanah lalu mengikuti Josh dan Gilland dari belakang. Gilland sengaja melihat ke langit yang cerah dan penuh bintang agar dia tidak tertawa.

“Siapa itu?” tanya Harry.

“Profesor, apa maksudnya ini?” kata Josh. Ditunjuknya wajah Rita Skeeter yang tertempel peluru mainan itu. “Buat apa kau bawa-bawa mainan seperti ini?”

Bahkan Mrs Weasley pun tertawa geli melihatnya. Fred dan George tampaknya sudah tidak kuat lagi sehingga terpaksa masuk ke dalam rumah sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk karena sakit perut.

“Sihir atau apapun juga tidak akan bisa melepas peluru itu dari dahinya.” jawab profesor pelan namun pasti. “Tenang saja, sebulan kemudian lepas sendiri.”

“Aku lebih senang kalau peluru itu tidak lepas selamanya.” kata Ron, dan kata-katanya didukung oleh semua yang ada di situ kecuali Hermione.

“Dia sudah membantu Harry membersihkan namanya, ingat?” katanya.

“Ternyata profesor masih hebat seperti dulu, ya.” kata Josh nyengir.

“Keahlian semacam itu tidak bisa hilang untuk selamanya.” kata Becca.

“Nah, sekarang, apa yang bisa kita perbuat dengan Rita Sticker ini?” Gilland melemaskan buku-buku jarinya. “Kita jadikan papan untuk melempar anak panah?”

“Sticker?” Harry tertawa geli. “Boleh juga. Bagaimana kalau di kepalanya kita taruh apel?”

“Harry,” kata Ron. “sudah lama aku kenal denganmu, tapi tidak kukira kau sesadis itu. Kalau dia sadar, kita pasti—“

“Josh, Becca, bisa kita bicara sebentar?” kata profesor.

Setelah tertegun sesaat, Josh dan Becca melangkah mendekatinya. Ketiganya berdiri dekat semak tempat tadi profesor melempar peluru dan kemudian sibuk bertukar pikiran. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena ketiganya berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak Harry mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian Rita Skeeter mulai bergerak.

“Dia sudah sadar.” kata Justin. “Kurasa kita harus memberi _salam_ kepadanya.”

Semua, terkecuali pasangan Weasley yang sibuk membersihkan piring-piring sehabis makan dan juga Josh, Becca, dan profesor yang masih sibuk bertukar pikiran, bergerak mengerumuninya. Tentu saja Rita kaget.

“Mau apa kalian?” bentaknya.

“Seharusnya kami yang tanya begitu padamu.” tukas Harry.

Merasakan adanya keganjalan pada dirinya, Rita meraih dahinya.

“A-apa ini?” serunya kaget. Ditariknya anak panah mainan itu dari dahinya tapi anak panah tidak bisa lepas. Setelah cukup lama berusaha mencabutnya tapi tidak berhasil—hingga kulit di sekeliling karet anak panah itu terasa sakit dan perih, akhirnya dia menyerah.

“Kata orang yang melemparnya, panah itu akan lepas sendiri—“ kata Ron. “—setelah sebulan.”

Dan semua, terkecuali Rita Skeeter sendiri, meledak tertawa.

Wajah Rita berubah merah padam. “Jangan main-main. Kalian akan ku—“

“Oh, maksudnya ini?” sela Justin. Di tangannya ada gulungan perkamen dan pena bulu antik milik Rita.

“Kembalikan itu!” Dia mencoba merebutnya tapi Justin lebih gesit.

“Kurasa kau harus mencari bahan yang baru, Skeeter.” Pena bulu serta gulungan perkamen itu pun menyala di tangannya.

Meski sering disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir hebat, Harry belum pernah sekali pun melihat Justin menggunakan sihir. Dan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat berhasil mengundang rasa kagum Harry.

Justin menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rita dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Bila kau berani mengatakan satu kata pun dalam tulisanmu, akan kucari kau. Jangan harap kau bisa sembunyi, meskipun kau punya ruang rahasia di dalam lemari pakaianmu. Karena aku bisa menemukanmu dalam waktu sedetik.”

“Kau—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” kata Rita kaget.

“Katakan saja, aku tahu banyak hal.” kata Justin tenang. “Dan aku juga bisa tahu kehadiranmu, meskipun kau merubah diri jadi kumbang.” Justin menegakkan punggungnya. “Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau angkat kaki dari sini sebelum kau ku-Transfigurasi jadi kodok percobaan.”

Meski tidak melihat—karena saat itu dia berada di belakangnya, tapi Harry membayangkan kalau ekspresi Justin saat itu pasti sangat menyeramkan sehingga membuat nyali Rita Skeeter menciut. Sambil bercicit-cicit seperti tikus, Rita berlari meninggalkan the Burrow tanpa menoleh.

“ _Whoa_ , menyeramkan.” decak Gilland kagum. “Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau ternyata bisa begitu menyeramkan, Justin.”

“Kalau tidak diancam begitu, nanti dia akan menyebarkan berita buruk lagi. Dan kali ini efeknya bisa sangat berbahaya, terutama kepada kita.” kata Justin tenang. “Dan kuharap yang kulakukan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup.”

“Hei, ada apa?” kata Josh yang datang mendekat. “Kenapa Rita bisa lari seperti itu? Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?”

“Ah, tidak. Cuma sedikit ancaman.” jawab Justin.

“Dia punya sebuah lemari yang ada ruang rahasia di dalamnya?” tanya Ron tertarik.

Justin mengangguk cepat. “Sepertinya baru saja dia menyihir lemari pakaiannya sendiri agar bisa menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.”

 

“Astaga, ternyata sudah selarut ini.” kata Josh, setelah melirik arlojinya.

Dia baru sadar ketika melihat Daniel yang tampaknya sudah mulai sempoyongan karena mengantuk dan Hermione yang diam-diam menguap sambil mengejap-ngejapkan matanya.

“Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang karena besok pagi-pagi kita akan—“ kata Gilland.

“Oh, ya. Ulang tahun Harry.” lanjut Daniel.

Setelah berpamitan dengan pasangan Mr dan Mrs Weasley, Josh, Daniel, Gilland, dan Becca pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka, yang menurut keyakinan Harry berada di negara lain.

 

* * *

 

“Harry!” Harry mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari luar. “Ayo bangun, Harry. Ini sudah pagi!”

Harry melompat bangun dan langsung membuka jendela. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membutakan matanya. Perlahan dilihatnya sosok yang dikenalnya ada di bawah.

Meski bingung bagaimana caranya suara Daniel bisa terdengar hingga lima meter dari tanah, dia lalu bertanya “Jam berapa ini?” katanya sambil menggosok matanya.

“Jam setengah tujuh.” jawab Daniel. “Ayo, Harry. Bangunkan Ron dan Hermione. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ginny, Fred dan George boleh ikut kalau mereka mau.”

“Tidak. Kami tidak ikut.” kata Fred yang baru saja bangun, membuat Harry kaget.

“Toko kami harus diurus. Maaf, Harry.” sambung George. “Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melupakan hadiah ulang tahunmu.”

Saat itu Mrs Weasley masuk. “Oh, kau sudah bangun, Harry.” katanya. “Bagus. Ayo cepat sarapan.”

Terkecuali Ginny Weasley, Mr Weasley dan istrinya, semua yang duduk di meja pagi itu masih mengenakan piyama dan rambut mereka masih acak-acakan. Percy Weasley tidak ada disitu. Tampaknya tadi malam dia pulang larut sekali, dan sudah berangkat lagi pagi-pagi sekali.

Harry menebak, setelah berselisih paham dengan seisi anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain karena tidak percaya bahwa Voldemort telah hidup kembali, Percy masih tidak berani menunjukkan diri di hadapan mereka, terutama Harry.

“Daniel di mana?” tanya Harry. “Apa dia datang sendiri?”

“Dia sedang melihat-lihat di luar.” jawab Mr Weasley. “Katanya dia disuruh untuk menjemputmu, Harry.”

“Dia tidak bilang yang lainnya ada di mana, Sir?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Tidak. Mungkin juga mereka sedang sibuk.” kata Mr Weasley. Dia diam sejenak. “Kau tahu, setelah kejadian kemarin, aku berpikir bahwa mereka itu pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Pertama, belum pernah aku melihat ada penyihir yang bisa mengontrol kekuatannya tanpa tongkat. Kedua, air adalah salah satu jenis sihir yang sulit untuk dikendalikan, terutama dalam jumlah yang banyak seperti kemarin sore.”

Kata-katanya berhasil menarik perhatian Hermione.

“Sebenarnya kami ingin kau makan malam bersama kami malam ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Kurasa untuk saat ini kau lebih aman bersama mereka.”

“Menurut Daniel, yang Josh lakukan kemarin itu bukan sihir.” kata Harry lagi, kembali ke topik semula. “Tapi kemampuan.”

“Kemampuan?” sela Hermione pada akhirnya. “Dia bisa mengendalikan air?”

“Mungkin seperti itu. Entahlah.” kata Harry, tepat ketika matanya menangkap gambar Daniel yang melintasi jendela rumah sambil menggeliat.

 

* * *

 

“Aku tidak pernah tahu ada Muggle yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan air seperti itu.” kata Ron sehabis makan.

“Muggle? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau mereka Muggle?” tanya Hermione.

“Hermione benar, Ron. Bisa saja mereka—apalah.” kata Harry. Meski berkata begitu, Harry enggan mengatakan kepada mereka kalau Josh pernah dia sihir tapi tidak mempan.

“Mungkin juga tidak, Harry.” kata Hermione. “Ingat, banyak diantara Muggle pun yang memiliki kemampuan ESP. Dan mungkin ini adalah salah satunya.”

“Apa itu ESP?” tanya Ron.

“ _Extra Sensory Perception_ , semacam kemampuan yang dimiliki seseorang seperti bisa menghipnotis tanpa harus mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu. Biasanya sudah ada semenjak orang tersebut dilahirkan.” jelas Hermione.

“Aku tidak tahu Muggle pun punya kemampuan seperti itu.” kata Mr Weasley kagum.

“Tapi hanya sebagian kecil, Mr Weasley.” tambah Hermione.

“Apa pun itu, sepertinya mereka punya pengaruh yang cukup kuat untukmu, Harry.” kata Ginny, mengundang perhatian Ron, Hermione dan Harry sendiri. “Setidaknya—um, sori tapi aku harus mengatakan ini—tapi sungguh, setelah mereka datang kau jadi kurang marah-marah.”

Harry tertegun mendengarnya. Tampaknya Ron dan Hermione juga merasakan hal yang sama meski tampaknya mereka berdua tidak mau membicarakan hal itu.

 

Mendadak Josh datang dari kejauhan.

“Kalian berempat sudah siap?” tanya Josh cerah, langsung dari depan pintu. “Mana Fred dan George?”

“Um—“

“Mereka tidak bisa ikut. Katanya mau mengurus toko lelucon mereka yang baru dibuka.” jawab Ron.

“Ah ya. Pasti banyak yang datang.” kata Josh. “Tapi semoga saja lelucon mereka tidak keterlaluan. Karena mungkin saja aku akan membeli beberapa sebagai persiapan.”

“Persiapan?” tanya Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny bersamaan.

“Lupakan saja yang kukatakan tadi. Ayo berangkat.” kata Josh. “Danny! Kita berangkat!”

“Aku datang!”

“Kau bisa?” tanya Josh kemudian. “Kau sama Hermione dan Ginny saja, OK?”

“Tidak apa-apa.” kata Daniel. “Aku bisa dengan Ron dan Hermione sekaligus.”

“Terserah kau saja.” kata Josh mengangkat bahu.

“Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?” tanya Ron kepada Harry.

“Kita lihat saja nanti.” tanggap Harry bijaksana.

Setelah pamit kepada Mrs Weasley yang masih sibuk mencuci piring, mereka semua berkumpul di pekarangan.

Daniel mengulurkan kedua tangannya. “Ayo pegangan.” katanya kemudian.

Meski bingung apa yang ingin dia lakukan keduanya menurut, setelah melihat Harry mengangguk. Mendadak, Daniel, Ron, dan Hermione menghilang dari pandangan mereka, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kebiruan di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri.

Terkejut akan hasilnya, Harry secara spontan berbalik menatap Josh.

“Dengan cara itulah kami membawamu pergi dari Privet Drive kemarin.” jawab Josh, menanggapi tatapan bingungnya. “Mirip Apparate, kan? Kami menyebutnya teleportasi. Sedikit berbeda, tapi konsepnya yang sama.”

“Ayo berangkat. Yang lain sudah menunggu.” kata Josh kemudian. “Pegangan yang erat. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian terpeleset dan jatuh di tempat yang tidak diinginkan.”

Sesaat kemudian Josh membawa pergi Harry dan Ginny meninggalkan The Burrow.

 

* * *

 

Harry tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan kembali lagi ke apartemen Gilland yang terletak di kota yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Ruangannya besar sekali, ada TV enam puluh inci dan sebuah Playstation2 di bawahnya. Ada beberapa buah _speaker_ yang diletakkan di sekeliling ruangan. Mirip dengan sebuah _home theatre_ kecil. Ruangannya penuh AC, dan dilihat dari perlengkapan lain yang ada di dalamnya, tentu harga sewa apartemen ini tidak murah.

“Kalian sudah datang rupanya.” kata seorang wanita yang kemudian dikenali Harry sebagai orang yang dipanggil profesor oleh Josh dan yang lain. Kegelapan di sekeliling The Burrow tadi malam membuatnya tidak bisa melihat kecantikan wanita itu dengan jelas.

Profesor meletakkan sebuah cake besar yang baru saja matang di atas meja dan mulai memotongnya.

“Hati-hati, masih panas.” katanya. “Meski bahan intinya seharusnya dibuat selama enam jam tapi kuharap rasanya tetap enak.”

Meski baru saja sarapan, aroma kue itu membuat Harry ingin mencobanya.

“Whoa, kue resep rahasia profesor!” kata Josh, tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dia baru saja belanja karena tiba-tiba muncul menenteng banyak sekali tas plastik.

“Cepat sekali belanjanya.” kata Harry.

“Aku sudah memesannya tadi. Jadi tinggal kuambil saja.”

“Apa saja yang kau beli?” tanya Gilland. “Banyak sekali.”

Josh meletakkan tas-tas plastik itu di lantai lalu menarik keluar sebuah gulungan kertas dari sakunya. Dia memegang salah satu ujungnya dan membiarkan ujung yang lain jatuh ke lantai. Mungkin sekitar dua meter panjangnya. “Sebanyak ini, nih.” katanya polos.

“Profesor membeli apa saja?” Gilland beralih bertanya kepada profesor.

“Persiapan untuk pesta ulang tahun Harry nanti.” jawab profesor sambil tersenyum.

Tapi rupa-rupanya Gilland tidak mendengarkan karena matanya telah beralih ke kue harum yang terletak di atas meja.

“Ini kue resep rahasia? Padahal kan cuma dicampur dan direndam dengan sedikit _sageru_ lalu—Ouch!“ tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan. Profesor baru saja menginjak kakinya dengan hak sepatunya yang tinggi.

“Kau tidak mau menyelesaikan kalimat itu.” kata profesor sangar.

Harry heran sekali karena profesor bisa merubah kembali ekspresinya dengan cepat. Karena setelah itu dia dengan sangat ramah mempersilahkan mereka untuk mencicipi kue yang masih panas itu.

“Wanita seribu wajah—“ gumam Gilland, dan tulang rusuknya langsung disodok dengan keras oleh Josh.

“Kau cari mati, ya?” bisiknya.

“Kalian bilang apa?” tanya profesor.

“Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa.” jawab keduanya gugup.

 

Harry melihat mendadak Josh tersenyum ketika melihat ke arahnya.

“Jadi kau masih pakai jam tangan itu.” katanya, mengangguk ke arah jam tangan bertali putih yang dikenakan Harry.

“Masih mengenakan—“ Harry terdiam. Dia jadi teringat kalau jam tangan itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya sewaktu dia hendak berangkat ke Hogwarts tahun lalu. Dia mendapati sebuah kotak berisi sebuah jam tangan bertali putih dengan sebuah pesan di dalamnya.

 

_Kukembalikan hadiah ulang tahunmu ini padamu,_

_Harry Potter._

_\--. Joshua Waterby .--_

 

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang.

“Apakah yang memberikan ini—benar-benar kau?” tanya Harry, setelah ingat nama pemberi hadiah itu.

“Hanya ada satu Joshua Waterby di dunia ini, Harry.” kata Gilland. “Dan itu adalah dia.” Dia menunjuk Josh. “Kau tahu, Josh sampai sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke troli agar bisa menaruhnya di sana.”

“Jadi— Tunggu sebentar. “ Harry berhenti. “Jadi kalian yang menabrakku tahun lalu di perbatasan peron sembilan dan sepuluh?”

Gilland menghela napas. “Aku kecewa, Harry. Ternyata kau tidak ingat itu kami.”

“Kita cuma bertemu sebentar, tentu saja aku tidak ingat.” kata Harry, mencoba agar nada suaranya tetap rendah.

“Cuma sebentar?” kata Gilland lagi.

“Mereka tidak akan tidak ingat, Gilland.” kata Josh pelan. “Tidak usah dipaksakan.”

“Um—“ sela Daniel. “Sebenarnya, Harry. kami bahkan tinggal di Hogwarts selama setahun kemarin. Dan kalian sudah cukup mengenal kami dengan baik.”

“Tapi—mustahil.” kata Hermione tidak percaya. “Bagaimana kami bisa—kami bahkan tidak pernah melihat kalian di kastil!”

“ _Well_ , tahun kemarin memang tidak tapi di tahun lalu dalam keadaan yang lain, kami memang tinggal bersama kalian.”

“Kalian bahkan sudah mengenalku.” kata profesor ramah, duduk di salah satu kursi sofa yang kosong. “Tidak lama, memang. Tapi cukup untuk bisa mengenalku.”

“Seminggu tidak mungkin cukup, profesor.” kata Josh. “Kami bahkan sudah mengenalmu selama bertahan-tahun tapi belum bisa memahami sifatmu seluruhnya karena terkadang sifat aneh—“

Josh bergidik ketika profesor menatapnya dengan tatapan luar biasa menyeramkan. Akhirnya dia tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Kalau mau dikatakan secara logika,” kata profesor kemudian. “kedatangan Josh dan yang lain ke dunia kalian ini menciptakan masa depan yang lain untuk kalian. Maksudnya, di tahun kemarin terjadi banyak sekali kejadian, kan? Nah, semua kejadian yang seharusnya terjadi itu berubah sama sekali ketika mereka datang—“

Dia diam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. “—termasuk juga pamanmu, Sirius. Dia tidak meninggal sewaktu mereka datang. Dan Mrs Figg—“ lanjutnya cepat. “—juga bukan _squib_.”

“Apa maksudmu? Mrs Figg sudah squib sejak dulu. Bagaimana bisa—“

“Itu adalah salah satu perubahan yang akan terjadi jika ada **pihak luar** yang turut campur dalam kehidupan kalian.”

“Pihak luar?” tanya Ginny.

“Orang-orang dari dimensi lain yang masuk ke dimensi ini.” kata Josh.

Satu kalimat dari Josh sudah cukup membuat mereka semua mematung karena kaget bercampur bingung.

“Dimensi?”

 

“Dunia ini terdiri dari banyak sekali _ruang_ yang berada dalam situasi yang berbeda antara satu dengan yang lainnya.” Becca muncul bersama Justin. “Jika sesuatu terjadi dan kedua penghuni _ruang_ ini bercampur, masa depan yang akan tercipta adalah masa depan yang lain daripada yang seharusnya. Misalnya seperti saat ini. Jika kami tidak ada di sini, Harry tentu masih ada di keluarga Dursley dan menikmati ulang tahunnya sama seperti tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya.”

“Jadi maksud kalian kedatangan kalian justru membuat segalanya keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya terjadi?” tanya Ginny. “Dengan kata lain kalian adalah orang-orang dari dimensi lain itu?”

“Tapi kalau kami tidak datang, semuanya bakal tambah runyam.” tanggap Daniel cepat.

Harry belum pernah mendengar suatu hal yang begitu mengejutkan sebelumnya. Perubahan dimensi, masa depan yang menyimpang, semua hal yang kedengarannya mustahil.

“Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang kedatangannya tidak merubah masa depan hanya dia.” kata profesor sambil mengangguk ke arah Justin.

“Apa yang seharusnya terjadi padamu di masa depan akan lebih sulit, Harry.” kata Becca. “Aku tahu ini sulit diterima tapi—“

“Tolong,” sela Harry pelan sambil menunduk, berusaha keras menahan nada suaranya agar amarahnya tidak meledak. “jangan katakan bahwa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku di masa depan.”

“Dia memang tahu.” kata Josh, Daniel, Gilland, Justin, dan profesor serentak, membuat Harry tersentak kaget.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya. Tak sengaja dia menatap Becca. Becca berbalik menatapnya.

“Karena aku adalah Penjaga Masa Depan.” lanjut Becca, menatap Harry lurus tanpa ada kebimbangan. Dari pancaran matanya Harry sadar bahwa yang dia katakan itu adalah sungguh-sungguh.

Harry diam, seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

“Aliran waktu seharusnya tidak berubah.” kata Becca. “Tapi kedatangan kami malah membuat segalanya menjadi kacau. Itu pun karena ada alasan yang bisa diterima.”

“Kalau begitu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?” tanya Ron.

“Kalau seandainya makhluk itu tidak lepas dari segelnya, mungkin—“

“Ada makhluk berbahaya terlepas dari kurungannya.” kata Justin menjelaskan. “Makhluk ini bisa berjalan melintasi semua dimensi dan menelannya.”

Harry bergidik. “Menelan—nya?”

Josh menghela napas. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa lepas dari segel cahaya yang tidak pernah gagal menyegel musuh.” Dia seakan-akan hendak memukulkan kepalanya di meja. “Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikannya?”

“Untuk makhluk kegelapan tanpa wujud seperti dia tentu saja sulit.” kata Gilland. Dia diam sejenak. “Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini kepada kalian. Selain Void, siapa lagi yang pernah kalian segel di dalam dimensi gelap?”

“Mrs Doom. Tapi itu pun—“ Josh berhenti. “Tunggu dulu. Ini tidak mungkin. Apakah—?”

“Ya. Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu.” kata Justin. “Kalau tebakanku tidak salah, Doom-lah yang membantu dia keluar dari sana. Dan bersama-sama mereka akan mulai melakukan penghancuran.”

“Pasangan yang mengerikan.” tambah Becca. “Dulu, kalau saja bukan Jody yang menyegel Doom, kekuatannya tidak akan bisa ditahan selama beberapa ratus tahun. Kekuatannya terlalu besar; bahkan kekuatan Sealer tidak mampu untuk menangkapnya.”

“Itu artinya—“ kata profesor. “—kita berhadapan dengan dua musuh yang paling mengerikan. Aku sudah mendengar mengenai kekuatan Voldemort, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua—perbedaannya terlalu jauh.”

“Yang paling gawat adalah kalau Voldemort bergabung dengan mereka. Dan jika Doom memberinya kekuatan tambahan, itu artinya kita akan repot. Semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi.” kata Justin.

“Kau tahu?” sela Gilland. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi setiap kali ada yang kau takutkan, justru hal itu yang akan terjadi.”

Keringat dingin turun di pelipis Harry. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Pembicaraan itu—meskipun tampaknya hanya ditujukan untuk Josh dan kawan-kawannya sendiri—cukup untuk membuatnya merinding.

“Si—siapa sebenarnya kalian?” tanyanya pada akhirnya dengan suara tercekat.

“Kami adalah _Penjaga_.” jawab Josh mantap. “ _Well_ , untuk saat ini memang hanya Becca, aku dan Daniel.” Dia menatap Hermione. “Dan kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa mengendalikan air, itu karena aku adalah Penjaga Air. Daniel ini adalah adik angkatku, sekaligus orang yang akan melanjutkan tugasku suatu saat nanti.”

 

“Ba—bagaimana dengan salju tadi malam?” tanya Harry, mendadak mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, setelah merasa bahwa dia salah bertanya.

“Ah,” kata profesor, perlahan bangkit berdiri. “aku sama sekali tidak perlu menyelidikinya.”

“Kenapa? Apakah contoh salju itu sudah mencair?” tanya Josh.

“Tidak.” jawab profesor tenang. “salju itu bahkan sama sekali tidak meleleh di suhu ruangan.” Dia melangkah menuju pintu putih di dekat Josh dan berdiri berseberangan dengan pegangannya. “Kalian lihatlah sendiri.”

Dia membuka pintu itu dan mendorong pintunya sampai terbuka lebar.

“Apa yang—“ seru Becca kaget. Hermione bergidik di tempat dia duduk.

Seluruh isi ruangan yang seharusnya adalah kamar tidur, sudah bergeser dari tempatnya. Dan dilihat dari bagaimana posisinya, sepertinya semua mengarah ke sebuah toples kecil yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dan, kalau seandainya mata Harry salah, ada sedikit aura berwarna hitam di dalam toples itu.

“Semuanya ditarik ke sana—“

“—bahkan energi pun ditarik masuk. Jembalang-jembalang itu, ingat?” Josh menyela Daniel.

“Ini mirip dengan lubang hitam—“ kata Hermione.

Josh dan teman-temannya saling bertukar pandang.

“Seharusnya kita sudah tahu.” kata mereka kemudian, saling berbalik lalu masing-masing mencari kursi untuk duduk.

“Apa—?“ tanya Ron.

“Apapun yang dilakukan Void pasti selalu seperti ini. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehampaan.” kata Justin. Sebelum ada yang angkat bicara, dia menambahkan, “Dan salju itu pasti hasil karya Doom. Satu-satunya benda yang tidak bisa ditarik oleh lubang hitam kecil dan berbahaya seperti itu.”

“Untung saja kotak itu kotak khusus. Kalau tidak, seluruh ruangan pasti sudah tersedot masuk.” tambah profesor.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka diam dan saling mengerling satu sama lain. Seakan ada yang menyuruh, tiba-tiba saja Josh, Daniel, Gilland, Justin, dan Becca bangkit bersamaan.

“Kalian berdua di sini saja.” kata profesor. “Kalian tahu tugas kalian ada di sini.”

Terkecuali Josh dan Daniel yang kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa sambil menghela napas, yang lain bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

“Kami segera kembali.” kata mereka sebelum menutup pintu.

“Mau kemana mereka?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Memeriksa salju itu.” Josh menunjuk ke dalam kamar. “Mungkin saja sudah ada di mana-mana.”

“Nah, kalian yang laki-laki tunggu di sini.” kata profesor, akhirnya. Setelah Justin, Gilland, dan Becca keluar, untuk mengatasi kesunyian yang menyusul. “Hermione, kalau kau bersedia tolong bantu aku menyiapkan masakan untuk malam ini.”

“Tapi ini masih siang.” kata Josh.

“Santapan yang benar-benar lezat tidak harus dimasak sekaligus, Josh.” tanggap profesor sambil melangkah masuk ke dapur, diikuti Hermione. “Kau ingat Makoto? Dia bahkan harus menyiapkan bahannya tiga hari sebelumnya.”

 

* * *

 

Josh menyalakan televisi super besar di ruang tamu itu—yang sangat mengejutkan Ron karena baru pertama kalinya dia melihat televisi sebesar itu, mencoba mencari berita.

“Profesor tahu di mana Gilland menaruh komputernya?” sahut Josh keras—agar profesor yang ada di dapur bisa mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengganti saluran televisi.

“Ada di kamarnya, di dekat Harry.” balas profesor dari dalam.

“Biar aku saja.” kata Daniel, bergegas masuk ke kamar Gilland.

Josh gonta-ganti saluran televisi untuk mencari berita tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membuatnya betah cukup lama.

“Josh, kurasa kau harus melihat ini.” panggil Daniel beberapa saat kemudian.

Josh melempar remote televisi ke atas sofa dan bergegas mendatangi Daniel, disusul Harry dan Ron—yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan remote televisi.

“Ini,” Daniel menunjuk ke layar monitor sambil menggeser kursinya ke samping agar yang lain bisa membacanya.

“ _Bencana di seluruh Inggris_ —“ Josh membaca judulnya.

Sesuatu seakan merayap naik di perut Harry.

“Koran Muggle?” tanya Ron. “Bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam benda ini?”

Tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

“ _Hujan deras yang mendadak turun di seluruh Inggris telah mengakibatkan banjir_ —“ Josh menatap Daniel. “—ini bukan yang kita cari.”

“Kau belum membaca bagian bawahnya.” kata Daniel sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

Josh kembali menatap layar. “ _Beberapa jam sebelum berita ini ditulis, para penduduk di beberapa kota di sekitar London melaporkan bahwa telah terjadi salju longsor. Semua orang yang tertimpa longosoran salju langsung tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan beberapa orang yang mencoba menolong orang yang terkena tumpukan salju itu mengalami nasib yang sama—_ “

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan?” tanya Daniel kemudian.

“Yang lain sudah ke sana. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja di sini.” kata Josh. “Coba kau cari apakah ada kejadian serupa di negara lain selain Inggris.”

“Baiklah.” kata Daniel. “Serahkan padaku.”

Ketika mereka meninggalkan kamar itu, Josh menghela napas panjang sambil bergumam, “Belum apa-apa sudah ada masalah. Bagaimana selanjutnya nanti?”

 

“Er—bolehkah aku—?“ tanya Ron ketika Josh sudah bosan mengganti saluran televisi untuk mencari-cari berita.

“Oh, tentu saja.” kata Josh sambil menyerahkan remote televisi kepadanya. “Ada baiknya kau mengajarinya, Harry. Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu kalian di rumah ini sampai malam. Makan apa saja yang kalian suka. Semuanya ada di lemari es. Bebas.”

“Hei,” panggil profesor, muncul dari dapur dan meletakkan semangkuk besar jamur kering yang direndam di atas meja. “sejak kapan kau merasa apartemen ini milikmu? “

“Tidak apa-apa, kan?” jawab Josh acuh. “Toh Gilland itu aku sendiri.”

Mengebaskan tangannya sekali, profesor kembali ke dapur.

Harry melempar pandang ke arah Ron dengan bingung, yang kini tampak seperti orang linglung.

“Kau—dan Gilland kembar?” tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

Josh menatapnya, berpikir.

“Ya dan tidak.” jawabnya kemudian. “Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Gilland itu adalah aku sendiri. Lebih jelasnya, dia adalah diriku di dimensi ini. Justin, Gilland, dan aku adalah orang yang sama yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda.

“Meski begitu, kami memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda. Penyebab utamanya adalah karena latar belakang dunia kami berbeda-beda, hingga pada akhirnya sifat kami bertiga pun berbeda—“ Dia berhenti, menghela napas. “Seharusnya kuminta Justin untuk mengembalikan ingatan kalian.” gumamnya.

“Yah, kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan sekarang.” katanya kemudian. “Aku mau melihat apa yang profesor lakukan di dapur bersama Hermione. Anggap saja rumah kalian sendiri.” Dia terdiam. “Er—kurasa ada puding karamel di lemari es. Makanlah kalau kalian mau.”

 

Setelah Josh hilang dari pandangan, Ron berjingkat menuju lemari es lalu mengeluarkan sepotong puding karamel yang ada di dalam lemari es. Ketika hendak menutupnya kembali, dia berbalik kepada Harry. “Kau mau, Harry?” tanyanya.

“Tidak.” jawab Harry muram. “Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun sekarang.”

Dia baru saja menonton siaran berita ketika dari kejauhan terlihat seekor burung yang terbang mendekat.

“Itu Hedwig!” seru Ron, menyuapi sepotong besar puding karamel ke dalam mulutnya. “Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan kita di sini?”

“Itu pertanyaan yang salah, Harry.” kata Ron. “Seharusnya, bagaimana dia secepat itu bisa sampai di sini? Ini bukan Inggris, ingat?”

“Tumben pintar.” kata Harry, bermaksud memuji.

Burung hantu salju kepunyaan Harry itu mendarat tepat di depannya dengan membawa sebuah gulungan perkamen yang diikat di kakinya dan sebuah surat bersegel di paruhnya.

Harry mengusap-usap burung hantunya yang kelihatan lelah itu sebelum memungut surat yang dijatuhkannya ke atas meja.

“Dari Hogwarts.” kata Harry.

Harry membuka amplop surat yang terbuat dari perkamen itu dan melihat isinya. “Ini hasil ujian OWL, Ron.” serunya.

Matanya menyapu seluruh bagian surat itu dengan cepat hingga sampai pada bagian paling bawah. Selain pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang memperoleh nilai ‘O’ untuk _Outstanding_. Hasil ujian Ramuannya secara mengejutkan bisa memperoleh nilai ‘E’— _Exceed Expectation_ (Diluar Dugaan).

“Kurasa aku harus memikirkan karir baru.” kata Harry, nyaris melempar kertas hasil ujian OWL-nya ke kursi. “Menurut McGonagall, Snape tidak pernah menerima murid NEWT yang nilai OWL-nya kurang dari _Outstanding_.”

Ron menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh horror. “Kau masih ingin mengambil Ramuan?” Sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar. “Oh, kau mau jadi Auror; tentu saja kau harus bertemu dengannya.” Dia diam sesaat. “Boleh kulihat?”

Ron mengambil hasil ujian Harry dari tangannya dan memperhatikannya. “Bagus untukmu.” Dia meletakkan surat itu di meja dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. “Aku jadi ingin tahu nilaiku. Pasti Mum dan Dad sudah menerimanya sekarang.”

“Apa itu?” tanyanya ketika Harry melepas perkamen yang terikat di kaki Hedwig dan membacanya.

“Daftar buku untuk semester ini.” katanya. “Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali dua buku baru. _Kitab Mantra Standar Tingkat Enam_ dan _Supreme Sorcery Stuffs_ oleh _Boo Bumpt_.”

“Mana? Biar kulihat.”

“Tunggu. Ada lanjutannya.” sela Harry. Dia membaca catatan kecil di bagian bawah perkamen itu agar bisa didengar Ron. “ _Buku ini tergolong salah satu buku paling penting yang menjadi salah satu bahan acuan baru bagi siswa kelas enam untuk kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Karena mengingat harganya yang tergolong cukup mahal, dua sampai tiga siswa diijinkan untuk menggunakan buku ini secara bersama-sama._ ”

“Harry! Ron! Aku tidak percaya ini!” seru Hermione berlari keluar dari dapur seakan dapur sudah siap meledak.

“Aku dapat _Outstanding_ untuk Arithmancy-ku!” lanjutnya riang.

“Oh—bagus sekali.” kata Ron, merengut.

“Ujiannya susah sekali. Banyak pertanyaan yang belum aku jawab. Lagipula, kalian tahu kan kalau ada yang salah kuterjemahkan—“

“Yah—yah—kami tahu itu.” kata Ron dengan nada bosan. “Kau sudah memberitahukannya setidaknya lima kali.”

“Kurasa kau pasti mendapat dua belas OWL.” kata Harry, ikut merengut. “Betul, kan?”

“Yah, begitulah.” Wajah Hermione berubah merah. “Kalau kau, Harry?”

“Hanya pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang _Outstanding_.” jawabnya.

“Aku tidak heran kalau kau dapat _Outstanding_ untuk itu.” kata Hermione. “Kau bahkan sudah menguasai Patronus semenjak kita masih kelas tiga.”

Dia mengintip hasil ujian OWL milik Harry sebelum berkomentar, “Harry, ikut ujian Auror itu susah sekali. Kau harus lebih serius—“

“Kurasa profesor McGonagall mengatakan bahwa dia akan membantumu menjadi Auror bukan sekedar mengajak Umbridge untuk bertengkar, Harry.”

Suara itu memotong perkataan Hermione.

Josh keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan beberapa jagung kaleng dan satu ekor ayam rebus yang telah dipotong-potong ke atas meja makan.

“Ya, kurasa—tunggu dulu.” kata Harry cepat. “Bagaimana kau tahu—“

Josh nyengir. “Aku tahu banyak hal, Harry. Mungkin tidak sampai terlalu detil tapi cukup banyak.”

Harry memandang Josh dengan kuatir, mengira-ngira apakah dia juga mengetahui mengenai Ramalan mengenai Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup; mengenai dirinya.

Josh, yang seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya, berkata,  “Aku tahu, Harry. Aku tahu.”

Ron yang tampaknya lebih tertarik dengan beberapa bahan mentah yang ada di atas meja makan mendekati Josh, “Apa kita akan makan itu?” tanyanya.

“Tentu saja tidak. Itu untuk sup nanti.” kata Hermione sambil terkikik. “Karena dapurnya kecil, kita harus meletakkannya di sini.”


	4. Cleros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of a creature they will mostly encounter in this second part of Trilogy

**S** ORE sudah menjelang ketika tercium bau harum yang menggugah selera dari dapur. Sampai saat itu Justin, Becca, dan Gilland belum juga kembali. Daniel, yang sudah capek seharian di depan layar komputer, sekarang duduk rileks di teras memandangi matahari terbenam. Josh bersandar di dinding teras sambil melihat lalu lintas yang lewat di bawah mereka. Harry dan Ron sedang membuka-buka majalah, televisi yang kini sudah terlupakan sedang menampilkan berbagai iklan. Profesor dan Hermione masih berada di dapur untuk memasak untuk makan malam itu. Harry menebak mereka sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu, selain santapan malam itu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya karena dia bisa mencium bau kue dari arah dapur. Mrs Weasley telah mengiriminya sebungkus besar kue-kue lezat, Fred dan George mengiriminya beberapa penemuan baru mereka, dan—tidak disangka-sangka oleh Harry—Lupin, Moody, dan Tonks juga mengiriminya berbagai hadiah, langsung dibawa oleh beberapa burung hantu ke apartemen Gilland. Harry jadi semakin bingung bagaimana caranya mereka semua bisa mengiriminya hadiah dalam waktu begitu cepat.

“Kenapa mereka bekerja begitu lambat?” keluh Josh dengan keras-keras, sehingga mereka yang berada di dalam bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. “Dari tadi cuma ada _satu_ berita mengenai keanehan itu.”

Daniel tampaknya mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya karena Josh lalu berkata, “Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apa yang mesti kujaga, Danny. Pertama, karena tanggung jawab; aku tidak mau seperti Mundungus Fletcher—membuat segalanya jadi berantakan. Dan kedua—“ Dia berhenti. “Kurasa kau sudah tahu sifatku dengan baik.”

Begitu mendengar nama Mundungus Fletcher, Harry langsung meletakkan kembali majalah ke tempatnya dan duduk diam, berpura-pura menonton televisi sambil mencoba mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya bakal Josh katakan. Mundungus Fletcher adalah salah satu anggota _Orde Phoenix_ yang didirikan oleh Albus Dumbledore—kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Organisasi kecil ini bertujuan untuk menarik sebanyak mungkin anggota untuk menghadapi Lord Voldemort nantinya. Mundungus Fletcher dulu ditugaskan untuk mengikuti Harry kemana pun Harry pergi, untuk menjauhkannya dari bahaya tapi lalai; malah pergi membeli kuali curian dan meninggalkan Harry tanpa perlindungan. Harry akhirnya harus bertarung dengan dua Dementor untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Dudley dari bahaya. Dan karena itu pula dia terpaksa harus dimajukan ke meja hijau karena dianggap telah melanggar Undang-Undang Penggunaan Sihir Dibawah Umur dan Undang-Undang Kerahasiaan Keberadaan Penyihir karena menyihir di depan seorang Muggle.

 

* * *

 

“Sebentar lagi masakannya siap.” kata profesor, keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sepanci besar sup yang membuat air liur Ron menetes tanpa dia sadari. “Kita sudah punya kue ulang tahun dari Tonks, jadi kurasa kurang—Harry? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Harry?“

Bekas luka Harry sakit luar biasa, seakan kepalanya akan terbelah menjadi dua. Dia mencoba bertahan tapi tidak kuat hingga jatuh terduduk ke lantai dan mengerang menahan sakit.

“Harry? Bekas lukamu sakit lagi?” seru Ron, mengagetkan Daniel dan Josh yang masih ada di luar. Hermione berlari keluar dari dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Josh segera menghampiri Harry, mendudukinya di atas sofa lalu memegangi kepalanya. “Daniel, cepat cari cara untuk menghubungi Justin. Tampaknya kita terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya.”

Harry mencoba menampik tangan Josh dari kepalanya tapi Josh tetap bersikeras memeganginya.

“Tenang.” kata Josh. “Akan kucoba meredakan rasa sakitnya.” Dia mengusap jari jempolnya di sepanjang bekas luka yang ada di dahi Harry. Rasa sakit itu lenyyap tapi sejenak kemudian kembali lagi. Josh terpaksa terus-menerus mengusapkan jarinya agar Harry tidak terus-menerus kesakitan.

 

“Sudah berhasil kau hubungi?” tanya Josh kepada Daniel ketika Harry menyandarkan punggungnya. Jarinya masih mengusap bekas luka itu.

Samar-samar Harry melihat Josh berkeringat dingin, seakan sedang menahan sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan.

“Belum bisa.” kata Daniel, mencoba lagi menghubungi Justin lewat telepon. Sesaat kemudian dia menyerah. “Tidak ada gunanya. Telepon genggamnya dimatikan. Biar kucoba lewat Becca.”

Mendadak ada yang menyerbu masuk ke apartemen seperti kerbau gila lepas dari kandang.

“Tidak perlu.” seru Justin. “Aku di sini.”

Dia langsung menghampiri Harry.

“Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, makanya aku langsung kembali.” katanya kemudian.

Josh berdiri dan Justin duduk di tempatnya.

“Kau siap, Harry?” katanya. “Kurasa tidak ada cara lain selain menyegel sebagian bekas lukamu.”

Harry tidak lagi mampu menjawab, karena setelah Josh melepaskan tangannya dari bekas lukanya, rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk kembali menghujam kepala Harry.

Pelan-pelan Justin menggosokkan jari telunjuknya di bekas luka Harry sama seperti yang dilakukan Josh tadi.

Rasa sakit di bekas luka di dahi Harry mendadak lenyap tanpa bekas. Dia merasa seakan kepalanya baru saja diganti dengan kepala baru yang bebas dari rasa sakit.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya heran. Dia menatap Justin. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Aku hanya _menghilangkan_ sedikit bekas lukamu itu.” jawab Justin.

Harry meraba dahinya. Bekas luka pemberian Voldemort memang masih di sana, tapi kini lebih tipis dari sebelumnya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” kata profesor.

Harry melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Josh berdiri di sana sambil mengejap-ngejap, berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Keringatnya turun semakin derat. Bagian atas bajunya kini telah basah terkena peluhnya.

“Tidak apa-apa.” jawabnya sambil menggosok dahinya. “Ku—kurasa aku butuh istirahat sebentar.”

Tapi menurut Harry, kondisinya sama sekali tidak baik. Karena Daniel—yang meskipun lebih muda tapi sudah lebih tinggi darinya—kini terpaksa harus membantunya ke kamar untuk istirahat.

“Kau serap semuanya, ya?” bisik Daniel kepada Josh sambil memapahnya.

Josh mengangguk kecil, tapi sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa sampai dia masuk di kamar bersama Daniel.

“Apa maksudnya _dia menyerap semuanya_?” tanya Harry kepada Justin.

“Oh, bukan apa-apa.” kata Justin. Dia berbalik kepada profesor. “Profesor Ico, ayam itu akan segera hangus kalau—“

Justin tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena profesor dan Hermione segera berlari masuk ke dapur sambil berteriak “Aku lupa!” dengan histeris.

 

* * *

 

Daniel keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia menghela napas.

Ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Harry, dia lalu berkata, “Dia tidak apa-apa. Kurasa satu dua jam lagi sudah sembuh.”

“ _Well_ ,” kata Justin sebelum Harry berkata apa-apa. “sori kalau kalian harus tinggal di rumah sepanjang hari. Kalian mau jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum hidangannya siap?”

“Baiklah.” jawab Harry tanpa pikir panjang.

“Kau ikut, Ron?” tanya Justin. “Akan kuantar kalian dengan mobil.”

Ron mengangguk cepat. Selain Ford Anglia tua milik ayahnya, dia belum pernah melihat—apalagi memasuki—mobil lain.

“Kau mau ikut jalan-jalan, Hermione?” sahut Justin.

Hermione keluar dari dapur. “Tidak, Sir. Kurasa aku di sini saja membantu profesor.” katanya.

“Jangan panggil aku dengan _Sir_. Justin saja cukup.” sela Justin sambil tersenyum.

“Aku ikut.” kata Daniel.

Berempat, mereka turun ke garasi mobil.

Ron, yang kelihatannya sudah mulai menyukai barang-barang Muggle seperti ayahnya—sepanjang jalan memandangi berbagai jenis mobil dengan kagum.

“Mereka bagus sekali.” katanya kagum. “Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa terbang.”

“ _Well_ , kalau bisa terbang mereka tidak akan memerlukan roda, kan?” kata Daniel.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah jeep berukuran sedang. Justin menekan tombol mematikan alarm anti-pencuri dengan remote yang ada di gantungan kunci mobil lalu membuka pintu depan sebelah kanan.

“Masuklah.” katanya.

Ron duduk di depan sedangkan Harry dan Daniel duduk di belakang. Setelah menghidupkan mesinnya, Justin lalu mengendarai mobil itu keluar dari apartemen.

 

* * *

 

Mereka melintasi jalan yang ramai sambil melihat di sekeliling. Daniel tampaknya tertarik sekali dengan kota itu. Di sepanjang jalan dia terus-menerus menanyakan berbagai macam hal. Dan Justin tidak bosan-bosannya menerangkan setiap detail yang bisa dia jelaskan kepada Daniel.

Kota itu memang tidak tampak seperti di Inggris, tapi Harry merasa bahwa dia pernah datang ke situ. Tapi otak kecilnya berpikir itu hanya perasaannya saja karena selama ini dia belum pernah keluar sekali pun dari Inggris. Ataukah dia pernah bermimpi datang kemari? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bermimpi sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya? Kalau menyangkut Voldemort, dia masih bisa memahami ini. Tapi kalau mengenai kota ini? Dia tidak ada bayangan sama sekali.

“Bagaimana, Harry?” tanya Justin tiba-tiba. “Kau ingat sesuatu?”

Harry menebak kalau Justin bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Justin sesudahnya mengubah pendapatnya.

“Dulu kau pernah kemari.” kata Justin sambil terus melihat ke depan. “ _Well_ , bukan di sini memang, tapi tetap saja _di sini_.”

Ron melempar tatapan bingung ke Harry.

“Jadi kau pernah kemari, Harry? Aku juga merasa kalau pernah kemari—“

“Tentu saja.” kata Daniel cepat. “Dulu kalian bertiga kemari sama-sama, kan?”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Tidak disengaja, memang.” tanggap Daniel acuh tak acuh. “Waktu itu Mr Weasley salah menyihir portkey dan—“

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Ron. “Dad tidak pernah menyihir portkey. Melakukan itu tanpa persetujuan Kementrian bisa berakibat fatal. Dad bisa dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan!”

“Itu benar.” kata Justin. “Tapi, kalian harus tahu bahwa kalau ada seorang saja yang datang dari dimensi lain, semua yang akan terjadi akan berubah.” Dia berhenti sejenak ketika mereka berbelok. “Waktu itu Josh dan teman-temannya tidak tahu kalau sejarah dimensi ini telah berubah sehingga mereka belum bertindak. Jadi, selain mereka ada pihak lain menyebabkan kejadian yang tidak seharusnya terjadi malah terjadi.”

“Siapa?” tanya Harry tidak sabar.

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan Void.” kata Daniel tegas. “Dan anak buahnya yang disebut Cleros.”

 

“Dan hal paling buruk yang kutakutkan baru saja terjadi.” tambah Justin.

“Apa itu?” tanya Daniel cepat.

“Kau tahu kenapa kepalamu mendadak sakit seperti itu, Harry?” tanyanya kemudian, meski pandangannya tidak beralih dari jalan.

“Aku belum pernah merasa sakit seperti itu. Pasti Voldemort sedang merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan senang, kurasa.” jawab Harry.

“Tepat sekali.” Justin menyela. “Aku juga yakin pada waktu itu dia pasti sedang senang. Senang karena cita-cita lamanya kini telah tercapai.”

Meski sadar betul apa yang hendak maksud oleh Justin, Harry tetap ingin memastikan sendiri. “Apa—maksudmu?” tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Mendadak dia merasa gugup.

“Dia telah mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Dia telah mendapat kekuatan dari Mrs Doom.”

Harry merasa tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Jawaban Justin seperti mantra yang mengubahnya menjadi sebuah patung. Sampai akhirnya rasa capek pada punggungnya berhasil menyadarkannya.

“Apa yang kau takutkan itu yang akan terjadi.” kata Daniel ketika Harry menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok kursi. “Kurasa lebih baik kita jangan beritahu Josh. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan seandainya dia tahu ini.”

“Dia sudah tahu.” kata Justin. “Anak itu tidak bodoh. Dia sudah tahu ketika dia menyentuh dahi Harry, tanpa harus diberitahu.”

Harry mendadak ingat sesuatu. “Er—tadi dia melakukan sesuatu pada bekas lukaku—“

“Dia menyerap rasa sakitmu.” potong Daniel cepat.

“Dia menyerapnya?” kata Ron akhirnya, dengan kaget. “Bagaimana dia melakukan itu?”

“Itu salah satu keahlian yang jarang dimiliki orang.” Justin yang menjawab. “Mungkin mirip seperti _Psychometry_ tapi bukan.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Bahkan Lord Voldemort yang begitu kuat tidak bisa menyerapnya; kalau mempermainkannya dia memang bisa.”

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Harry cepat. “Mendadak tadi dia kelihatan sakit, apakah karena dia menyerap—?“

“Begitulah. Agar kau tidak kesakitan, dia menggunakan keahliannya untuk memindahkan rasa sakit itu kepada dirinya.” kata Daniel. “Jangan bilang ke Josh kalau kalian tahu ini. Dia melarang kami untuk bicara.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Ron. “Kenapa dia melakukan itu?”

“Dia punya alasan sendiri. Tapi dia pasti tidak mau bilang kepada siapapun.” jawab Daniel sambil menghela napas. “Meskipun nantinya kita tanyakan, pasti dia tidak akan menjawab.”

Justin menghela napas. “Dia dan dunia kecilnya. Aku tidak pernah memahami dia, meski dia adalah kembaranku sendiri.”

“Lalu, kalau aku boleh tanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada bekas lukaku?” tanya Harry kepada Justin. “Kenapa kelihatannya bekas luka ini semakin tipis?”

“Bukan kelihatannya, tapi memang menipis, Harry.” tanggap Ron cepat.

“Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sewaktu kita di rumah tadi, aku menyegel sebagian besar _kemampuan_ bekas lukamu itu, Harry.” jawab Justin pelan namun jelas.

“Apa?”

“Kini kau bisa merasakan emosi Voldemort tanpa harus merasa sakit lagi. Dan kurasa kau sudah tidak perlu pelajaran _Occlumency_ dari profesor Snape lagi.”

 

* * *

 

Justin mengendarai mobil itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mall.

“Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?” tanya Daniel ketika Justin mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memarkir mobil.

“Kukira kau ingin tahu kota tempat tinggal kakakmu?” Justin berbalik bertanya. “ _Well_ , meskipun dia tinggal di sini cuma sementara tapi kurasa kau ingin tahu mall yang sering dia kunjungi, kan?”

“Dia sering ke sini?” tanya Daniel lagi ketika mereka turun dari mobil.

“Hampir setiap hari.” tanggap Justin sambil tersenyum sewaktu mengaktifkan alarm mobil.

Baik Daniel, Harry, maupun Ron hampir-hampir tidak percaya.

“Dia maniak seperti itu?” tanggap Ron.

“Apa maksudmu bilang dia maniak?” balas Daniel.

“Bukan, maksudku—“

“—kenapa dia kemari setiap hari?” sela Harry.

“Sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.” jawab Justin sambil menghela napas pendek. “Lagipula, tempat ini tidak jauh dari tempat dia tinggal. Jalan kaki saja cukup. Yah, dengan kecepatan kakinya itu, sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit.”

Ketiganya melongo.

Justin menatap Daniel. “Lagipula, kurasa kau akan banyak membantunya nanti.”

“Kau tahu banyak mengenai masa depan, ya.” tanya Daniel.

“Dulu, ya. Sekarang tidak lagi.” Dia memeriksa semua pintu dengan teliti. “Menurutku, orang yang tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan bisa mengisi hidupnya dengan lebih baik. Pengetahuan akan masa depan akan mendatangkan ketakutan tersendiri, kau tahu.”

“Jadi kau merasa takut juga?” tanya Harry.

“Tentu saja. Meskipun kita memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat, kita tidak bisa menghentikan roda kehidupan.” Justin mendahului mereka menuju pintu masuk. “Untuk itulah ada harapan. Kita bisa menantikan hari esok yang lebih baik. Tanpa harapan, bumi ini sudah lama musnah.”

“Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?” gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

“Karena kau memang pernah mendengarnya.” tanggap Justin cepat.

 

Mereka baru separuh jalan menuju pintu masuk ketika Justin tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry sewaktu melihat raut wajah Justin yang sepertinya waspada akan sesuatu.

Daniel, meskipun agak terlambat, menyadari hal ini. “Udaranya dingin.” katanya. “Di ruang parkir bawah tanah seperti ini tidak mungkin ada pendingin ruangan. Semua udara panas dari atas dialirkan kemari.”

“Tidak salah.” kata Justin. “Ada yang tidak beres di sini.”

“Peduli amat. Cepatlah, aku kedinginan.” kata Ron mengusap-usap lengannya yang mulai terasa seperti membeku.

Tapi Justin semakin waspada. “Kalian berdua, jangan gunakan sihir APAPUN yang terjadi, mengerti? Aku tidak mau kalian harus di sidang karena dianggap melanggar peraturan.” katanya kepada Harry dan Ron dengan suara rendah, meski tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ.

“Lihat!” seru Harry.

Tak jauh di samping mereka ada sebuah pipa besar yang membeku dan di lantai sekitarnya penuh dengan stalagmit es.

Justin mengangkat tangannya ke arah pintu masuk, dan pintu itu tertutup.

Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan angin yang penuh dengan salju bertiup kencang—yang entah dari mana datangnya—dan menghantam mereka dengan keras. Meski kedinginan, Harry tetap berusaha berdiri di tempatnya.

“Mereka datang.” seru Daniel ditengah gemuruhnya angin.

“Siapa?” balas Ron dengan suara menggigil.

Dari kejauhan muncul sejumlah makhluk biru dengan wujud yang sangat aneh. Penampilan mereka seperti robot dengan jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang runcing-runcing seperti terdiri dari kumpulan stalagtit yang digabung. Di pundak dan punggung mereka mencuat banyak sekali tanduk runcing yang terbuat dari es.

Angin dingin yang menerpa mereka mereda. Cleros bergerak seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu di situ sampai akhirnya mereka melihat Harry, Ron, Daniel, dan Justin. Makhluk biru itu perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka.

“Cleros.” kata Daniel sambil mengebaskan salju yang menumpuk di bahu dan kepalanya. “Kurasa lebih baik aku menghubungi Josh.” Dia menarik lengan bajunya hingga jam tangannya kelihatan.

Sesaat kemudian Harry baru sadar kalau itu bukan jam tangan biasa. Itu merupakan sebuah alat komunikasi yang dilengkapi dengan banyak fasilitas yang tidak dia ketahui fungsinya dan terlihat keren di matanya.

Daniel menekan-nekan sesuatu pada alat itu tapi tampaknya tidak berfungsi.

“Kurasa komunikator itu membeku karena udara dingin.” kata Justin. “Sepertinya terpaksa kita berdua saja yang menghadapi mereka.”

Justin dan Daniel berdiri berseberangan, membiarkan Harry dan Ron di tengah. Cleros sudah mulai mengepung mereka dari segala penjuru.

“Hei, kalian benar-benar serius mau berkelahi?” tanya Ron bloon. Dia seperti orang yang sedang setengah sadar. Udara yang dingin mungkin membuat otaknya ikut membeku.

“Aku mau lihat seberapa hebat kau sekarang.” kata Justin kepada Daniel tanpa menoleh. “Kakakmu itu pasti mengajarimu dengan keras.”

Harry heran sekali bagaimana dia tetap bisa tenang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

“Dia mengajarkan banyak hal padaku.” balas Daniel kalem. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Harry dan Ron. “Begitu kami berdua maju, kalian cepat lari ke pintu masuk dan beritahu kalau ada yang datang. Biar kami yang menangani mereka.”

“Oke.” kata Harry mantap, bersiap untuk lari. Dia tidak ingin bertanya apapun dalam situasi seperti itu.

“Masih ingat titik kelemahan mereka, kan?” kata Justin. “Ayo maju.”

Serempak, Justin dan Daniel menyerang Cleros pada arah yang berlawanan.

Harry dan Ron tidak punya waktu untuk kagum dengan kelincahan Justin dan Daniel untuk mengelak dan menyerang makhluk-makhluk es itu. Keduanya lari menuju pintu masuk sementara Daniel dan Justin membuat para Cleros sibuk.

 

Mereka berdua baru mencapai pintu ketika mendengar Daniel berseru kepada Justin.

“Kelemahan mereka tertutup tanduk-tanduk itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Tampaknya mereka sedang kesulitan. Kita harus bagaimana? Kita tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir.” kata Ron panik. “Astaga, makhluk-makhluk itu menuju kemari.”

Daniel dan Justin terus-menerus mengelak, karena tampaknya serangan apapun yang mereka lancarkan kepada Cleros tidak mempan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong pintu dari dalam hingga terbuka. Harry dan Ron sama sekali telah melupakan tugas mereka untuk menjaga pintu. Untung saja keduanya tidak berdiri tepat di depannya karena orang itu mendorongnya keras sekali sehingga pintu itu terbuka lebar-lebar.

“Sudah kuduga ini pasti terjadi.” kata orang yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Harry menoleh. Ternyata itu Josh.

Josh merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tabung kecil berwarna putih dengan ukiran dan motif biru. “Oi, Danny!”

Daniel berbalik. “Josh? Kau di sini?” serunya senang.

“Sudah kubilang kau jangan sampai melupakan ini. Tangkap!” Josh melempar tabung putih itu ke arah Daniel dan Daniel berhasil menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya.

“ _Thanks, bro_!” serunya.

Harry terkejut ketika tabung putih yang dibawa Daniel itu memanjang pada kedua sisinya menjadi sebuah tongkat.

“Justin, kau juga punya, kan? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan?” sahut Josh.

“Kau tidak membantu kami?” kata Justin. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya lalu bergumam sesuatu dengan cepat. Benda yang ada di telapak tangannya terangkat dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Sebuah tongkat panjang muncul di tangannya. Harry menduga kalau itulah tongkat sihir Justin.

“Kalian berdua bisa menangani mereka.”

“Yang benar saja.” seru Ron. “Sebanyak ini? Mereka setidaknya ada dua puluh! Besar-besar lagi!”

“Sepertinya mereka menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.” kata Daniel. Dia memukul kaki salah satu Cleros dengan tongkatnya hingga jatuh.

“Begitu juga denganmu.” balas Josh. Dia lalu berbalik ke arah Harry dan Ron. “Lebih baik kita nonton mereka dari sini saja, sambil mengawasi agar tidak ada yang datang.”

Harry paham benar maksud Josh. Mereka tidak ingin orang lain tahu keberadaan Cleros di sana agar tidak terjadi kepanikan. Tapi berapa lama ini bisa bertahan? Harry sendiri tidak yakin, karena cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan tahu.

 

Seakan mengetahui adanya ancaman baru, Cleros itu membagi kelompoknya menjadi dua bagian. Sebagian kecil dari mereka memisahkan diri dari yang lain lalu mulai mendekati Josh, Harry, dan Ron.

“Hei—hei, mereka datang.” kata Ron gugup.

Harry tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu dari atas. “Ada yang turun kemari.”

“Hei, Justin.” seru Josh. “Ada yang datang.”

“Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?” balas Justin sambil menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Cleros dengan tongkatnya.

“Berbuatlah sesuatu. Sedapatnya jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu mengenai Cleros. Kurasa masih belum saatnya.” kata Daniel.

“Tapi aku tidak—“

“Lalu apa gunanya Wizer Staff yang ada di tanganmu itu, hah? Cepatlah, mereka kemari.” kata Josh sambil melihat ke arah tangga.

“Mereka juga kemari.” kata Ron sambil menunjuk ke arah Cleros yang mendekati mereka. “Seluruh tubuh mereka tampak berbahaya.”

“Baiklah, apa boleh buat!” seru Justin. “ _Illusionaire_!”

Dia mengetuk bagian bawah tongkatnya ke lantai dengan keras. Seperti ada sebuah gelombang kejut yang keluar dari bagian atas tongkat yang mirip bulan sabit itu, tapi setelah itu—dalam pandangan Harry dan Ron—tidak terjadi perubahan apa-apa.

 

“Seharusnya aku membawa baju kalian sewaktu datang kemari.” kata Josh ketika beberapa pengunjung mall muncul dari pintu dan langsung menuju kendaraan mereka.

“Baju?” tanya Ron bingung. “Baju apa?”

Harry tidak mendengarkan. Dia hampir-hampir tidak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Orang-orang itu berjalan dengan santai, seakan tidak tahu kalau sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka berjalan sedang terjadi pertempuran sengit antara makhluk berwarna biru dengan seorang penyihir dan seorang Penjaga, seakan di ruangan itu tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Harry lebih heran lagi melihat Josh yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan beberapa Cleros yang melangkah pelan mendekati mereka. Dia baru mulai bergerak dari tempatnya ketika makhluk-makhluk itu sudah sampai kurang lebih tiga meter dari tempat Harry berdiri saat itu.

“Bagus, cepatlah pergi.” gumam Josh ketika mobil pengunjung mall yang tadi bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

“Awas!” Harry tidak tahan lagi untuk berteriak ketika Cleros—yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Josh—mengayunkan tangannya hendak melabraknya.

Josh menunduk secepat kilat lalu menyapu kaki dua Cleros yang ada di depannya dengan kakinya.

Harry bergidik ketika kaki kedua Cleros itu hancur, terhuyung lalu ambruk. Tubuh mereka pecah bagaikan cermin dibanting.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau sudah sehebat itu.” kata Daniel tertegun.

“Jangan lengah! Awas!” seru Josh memperingatkan.

Daniel menghindar tepat pada waktunya.

Josh mengurut kaki kanannya yang dia pakai untuk menendang hancur kaki Cleros. “Sakit sekali.” katanya meringis sambil menggosoknya keras-keras.

Harry memandang ke arah Ron yang melongo dengan mata terbelalak. Kengerian dan kekaguman tampak memenuhi wajahnya.

“ _Cool_ —“ gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Josh melompat-lompat ke samping dan duduk di lantai. “Kurasa kakiku memar.” katanya sambil menarik kaki celananya ke atas dan memeriksa kaki kanannya. “Untung saja tidak patah. Aku TIDAK AKAN melakukan itu lagi apapun yang terjadi.”

Setelah beberapa saat, dia lalu menurunkan kaki celananya lalu bangkit berdiri. “OK. Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sudah saatnya kalian kembali ke tempat asal kalian.” katanya sambil melangkah maju.

Josh menyelinap di antara beberapa Cleros, menangkis serangan mereka dengan tangan kosong, dan membalas dengan gerakan-gerakan tertentu.

Harry baru sadar bahwa gerakan menangkis dan menyerang Josh dan Daniel agak berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Dia sudah pernah mencuri lihat berbagai peragaan ilmu bela diri di televisi keluarga Dursley semenjak Dudley—yang mulai tertarik dengan bela diri semenjak dia diserang Dementor tahun lalu—ikut les beberapa aliran sekaligus. Dia cukup hafal keunikan tiap-tiap ilmu bela diri yang pernah dia lihat, tapi yang diperagakan Josh dan Daniel sekarang betul-betul lain. Mungkin berasal dari negara Josh tinggal, pikirnya.

Sesuatu yang lain muncul di benak Harry. Dia pernah melihat bagaimana Josh mengumpulkan air di telapak tangannya dan membanjiri rumah keluarga Weasley dengan air, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Josh—meskipun berbadan kecil—ternyata sangat kuat. Dua pukulan darinya lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan satu Cleros. Sedangkan Daniel membutuhkan empat sampai lima pukulan dan Justin berkisar antara tujuh atau delapan kali pukul. Dia akhirnya paham kenapa Daniel dan Justin ingin dia membantu mereka.

 

* * *

 

Sekitar lima menit kemudian semua Cleros berhasil mereka berantas habis. Udara dingin yang memenuhi ruangan pun perlahan-lahan menghilang. Semua pipa yang membeku kembali seperti semula.

“Kau seharusnya membantu kami dari tadi supaya aku tidak perlu menggunakan _Illusionaire_ -ku. Sihir itu sangat boros tenaga.” kata Justin kelelahan, ketika dia, Daniel, dan Josh menghampiri Harry dan Ron.

“Kau menggunakan _apa_?” tanya Harry.

“ _Illusionaire_ , sihir ilusi.” Jawab Justin, masih terengah-engah. “Kau tidak perlu memperbarui sihirnya setiap sehari sekali. Sihir kuno yang sangat hebat, bahkan suara pun tidak bisa terdengar. Hanya saja satu kelemahannya, yaitu sangat—menghabiskan tenaga.” Dia memegang lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wizer Staff-nya kini entah dimana. “Kurasa para Pendiri Hogwarts juga menggunakan mantra ini sebagai salah satu pelindung kastil dari para Muggle. Selain Mantra Penolak Muggle, tentunya.”

“Sudah kau cabut mantranya?” tanya Josh.

Justin mengangguk sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

“Bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai Cleros tadi?” tanya Daniel, menyeka keringatnya yang jatuh ke pelipisnya.

“Kau benar. Mereka bertambah kuat.” jawab Josh tenang. “Dan tanduk-tanduk di punggung mereka itu, aku tidak menyukainya. Kita kesulitan memukul titik kelemahan mereka di bagian belakang leher.”

“Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?” tanya Harry.

“Anak satu ini—“ Josh menyikut Daniel keras-keras. “sering melupakan tongkatnya. Dia masih belum terlalu kuat untuk bertempur dengan tangan kosong.”

“Tongkatmu?” tanya Harry lagi, kali ini kepada Daniel.

“Ya. Dibuat khusus untukku, dan hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya. Selain aku, tongkatnya tidak bisa memanjang seperti yang kalian lihat tadi.”

Mereka berlima menaiki tangga ruang parkir dan masuk ke mall.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Josh, yang kau lakukan tadi _cool_ sekali.” kata Ron, tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk menyatakan rasa kagumnya.

“Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu—“ tambah Harry. “Dari mana asalnya?”

“Di dunia ini tidak ada gerakan ilmu bela diri yang seperti itu.” Justin yang menjawab. “Itu hanya dimiliki Penjaga seperti mereka, dan hanya mereka yang bisa mempelajarinya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Entahlah.” jawab Daniel. “Tapi semua Penjaga memiliki kemampuan untuk menguasainya secara alami. Sedikit latihan dapat membantu mereka menjadi lebih kuat.” Dia membetulkan letak bajunya yang kelihatan kusut.

Josh melirik arlojinya. “Astaga, sudah jam segini?” katanya kaget. “Berapa lama kalian menghadapi Cleros sebelum aku datang?”

“Sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit.” jawab Daniel, melipat lengan bajunya.

“Kurasa santapan malam sudah hampir siap. Lebih baik kita melihat-lihat dulu sebentar sambil menunggu profesor memanggil kita.” kata Justin.


	5. Memories of Forgotten Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sekarang mereka sudah mulai ingat akan kejadian setahun sebelumnya.

**P** ESTA ulang tahun Harry malam itu—meski dilakukan bersama orang-orang yang baru dia kenal sehari sebelumnya—berlangsung sederhana tapi meriah. Meja makan penuh dengan berbagai hidangan lezat yang belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya. Ada juga kue tart ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan enam belas lilin di letakkan di tengah-tengah meja.

Setelah mengucapkan keinginannya dan meniup lilin, Harry langsung mendapat potongan kue pertama dari profesor Ico.

“Kenapa dia diberi kue?” tanya Gilland. “Bukankah itu untuk nanti?”

“Ini spesial. Aku ingin kalian semua mencobanya. Semoga aku tidak salah memasukkan bahannya.” jawab profesor sambil memberi potongan yang ketiga dan keempat kepada Josh dan Daniel.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertukar pandang. Mereka takut kalau profesor sebenarnya tidak bisa masak, dan salah memasukkan gula dengan garam atau tepung terigu dengan obat cuci perut.

“Lebih baik kita mencobanya.” kata Ron, mengerling ketakutan ke arah profesor.

“Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?” tanya profesor, merasa aneh dengan tatapan Ron.

“Um—tidak apa-apa.” kata Ron cepat.

Dengan ragu-ragu Harry menggigit sepotong kecil kue tart ulang tahunnya, dan mengunyahnya. Sesaat kemudian dia melempar pandang ke profesor. “Ini enak sekali.” katanya kagum, kali ini menggigit potongan besar.

Profesor tersenyum bangga. “Ternyata takarannya tepat.”

“Profesor yang bikin ini? Katanya Tonks sudah memberi satu.” kata Josh.

“Aku terpaksa menggunakan tart ini lagi karena ternyata kue tart dari Tonks agak—er, berantakan.” tanggap sang profesor. Senyuman kikuk tersungging di wajahnya.

Dia berbalik menuju dapur dan sesaat kemudian kembali sebuah napan kecil di tangannya. “Ini juga buatanku sendiri. Harus dipanggang selama lima jam dengan menggunakan api tungku. Sudah kudinginkan selama setengah jam—“

“Tart kelapa!” seru Josh. “Kau membuatnya juga?”

“Aku tahu ini kesukaanmu, jadi sengaja kubuatkan.” kata profesor senang.

“Ehm—“ Becca berusaha menyela. “—kukira kita akan makan malam?”

“Oh, ya. Kau benar.” Dan profesor duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depannya.

“Dia datang.” kata Justin tiba-tiba.

“Dia? Siapa?” tanya Harry.

 

Mendadak terdengar bunyi plop keras dan Albus Dumbledore berdiri di situ bersama seekor burung phoenix yang terbang mengelilinginya.

“Selamat malam semua.” katanya sopan.

“Profesor! Bagaimana—“ Harry baru saja hendak menanyakan bagaimana Dumbledore bisa sampai ke situ ketika matanya melihat ke arah Fawkes, burung phoenix peliharaan Dumbledore.

“Tidak perlu repot-repot, kalian tidak usah berdiri.” kata Dumbledore ketika Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hendak bangkit dari duduk. “Aku datang untuk mengunjungi kawan lamaku, sekaligus mengucapkan selama ulang tahun pada Harry.”

“Anda tidak keberatan makan malam bersama kami, Profesor?” kata profesor Ico, berdiri lalu menawarkan kursi kosong di sampingnya.

“Oh, tentu saja. Saya akan senang sekali.” Dumbledore menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan profesor Ico duduk terlebih dahulu. Dia duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

“Kawan lama?” tanya Harry heran.

“Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Profesor? Dua puluh tahun, kurasa?” tanya Justin, seakan Harry tidak bertanya.

“Dua puluh tahun?” seru Gilland. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berkelana sampai sejauh itu.”

“Dua puluh tahun untuk profesor Dumbledore. Aku harus meyakinkan anak-anak itu dikekang sebisa mungkin agar tidak timbul masalah yang cukup parah.” jawab Justin tenang, memasukkan sepotong ayam ke mulutnya.

“Aku tidak bisa melupakan betapa tegasnya kau dulu. Dan Minerva sepertinya mewarisi sifatmu yang satu itu. Dia menjadi lebih tegas setelah kau pergi.” kata Dumbledore. Dia berbalik kepada Harry. “Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Harry.”

Harry jadi teringat wajah Dumbledore di kantornya dua bulan lalu sewaktu memberikan penjelasan kepadanya, penjelasan yang telah dinantinya selama lima tahun mengenai keberadaannya, orang tuanya, walinya Sirius Black, dan juga kenapa Voldemort menginginkan kematiannya. Dia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Dumbledore.

“Sepanjang liburan musim panas ini aku mendapat banyak sekali surat dari teman-teman kalian, memintaku untuk menyuruhmu melanjutkan Laskar Dumbledore. Mereka ingin ikut bergabung denganmu.”

Harry diam tertegun.

“Apa kau keberatan, ataukah kau tidak ingin lagi? Kali ini tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi seperti tahun lalu. Kalian bisa melakukannya di Aula Besar kalau kalian mau. Dengan pengawasan seorang yang lebih dewasa, tentunya.”

“Kenapa Anda menanyakannya kepada saya, Sir?” tanya Harry.

“Karena kurasa setelah kemunculan Voldemort kemarin tentunya—“

“Baiklah. Aku bersedia.” potong Harry cepat. Kata ‘Voldemort’ memang memiliki efek yang sangat luar biasa terhadapnya.

“Berarti kita harus menyiapkan dekorasi yang baik.” tanggap Dumbledore senang. Matanya lalu beralih ke Josh. “Kali ini kalian akan kembali lagi ke kastil, kurasa. Aku harus tanya, apakah kalian ingin tinggal di tempat biasa atau—“

“Ap—bagaimana Anda?” kata Josh bingung. Sesaat kemudian dia baru paham. “Anda benar-benar penyihir hebat, Profesor Dumbledore.” katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara Becca mengerling ke arahnya.

Dumbledore menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tersenyum.

“Kurasa kali ini saya akan membuat sebuah kamar tersendiri untuk mereka. Apakah boleh?” kata Justin.

“Kamar tersendiri?” kata Dumbledore, berpikir. Sesaat kemudian dia baru berkata, “Boleh. Asalkan setelah itu dikembalikan seperti semula. Aku tidak berhak untuk mengubah apapun yang ada di dalam kastil, kau tahu itu.”

“Tentu saja.” tanggap Justin.

 

* * *

 

Setelah makan malam, Dumbledore berbincang-bincang dengan profesor Ico, Gilland, Becca dan Josh. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione duduk di sofa bersama yang lain.

“Ah, Harry.” kata Justin. “Kurasa kau harus kuberi hadiah ulang tahun.” 

“Tidak—tidak usah.” kata Harry. Tapi Justin menangkap tangan kanan Harry lalu menaruh sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas kado di tangannya.

“Apa ini?” tanya Harry.

“Itu khusus dariku. Kau harus selalu memakainya. Kau tidak perlu takut akan kecupan Dementor kalau itu ada.” jawab Justin.

Harry membuka kadonya dan menemukan sebuah kalung emas lengkap dengan mainan kalung dengan sebuah huruf Cina di atasnya.

“Itu huruf _kebahagiaan_. Agar orang mendapatkan kebahagiaan selalu. Dan dibelakangnya ada huruf _selamat_.” kata Justin sebelum Harry sempat menanyakannya.

“Boleh kulihat, Harry?” tanya Ron.

“Tampak seperti kalung emas biasa.” kata Hermione.

“Pasti kau beri dia sesuatu sebagai penangkal Dementor, betul, kan?” kata Josh.

Dia mendekati Ron agar bisa melihat rupa kalung itu secara jelas, lalu berbalik ke Justin. “Kenapa kalung ini mirip sekali dengan kalung yang sering kugunakan sewaktu masih kecil?”

“Sengaja kubuat persis supaya tiap kali kau melihatnya di leher Harry kau tidak lupa masa kecilmu.” kata Justin sambil tertawa. “Ingat, Harry. Kau harus selalu menggunakannya. Mengingat kejadian tahun kemarin, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau kulengkapi dengan sedikit pertahanan anti Dementor.”

“Jampi Penolak Dementor, Justin?” kata Dumbledore sambil melangkah mendekat. “Di Kementrian ada benda kuno yang telah diberi mantra itu agar mereka bisa mengendalikan Dementor. Hanya orang Kementrian yang boleh menggunakannya. Saat ini hanya sedikit sekali yang tahu menggunakannya karena mantranya sangat rumit.”

“Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan?” balas Justin sambil tersenyum. “Kalau disembunyikan di balik baju, tentunya tidak akan ketahuan. Lagipula tidak ada larangan mengenai penggunaan sihir anti Dementor, kan?”

“Anda bisa menggunakan mantra ini, profesor Dumbledore?” tanya Harry penasaran.

“Aku tidak bisa, Harry.” jawab Dumbledore tegas. Entah kenapa Harry merasa agak kecewa. “Jampi Penolak Dementor yang kurapal tidak bisa berjalan sempurna karena akan hilang setelah beberapa minggu.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi Justin ini lain.” Lanjutnya. “Sebagai salah seorang murid terhebat Merlin, dia mampu melakukannya tanpa masalah sama sekali.”

“Murid—siapa?” seru Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kaget.

“Murid Merlin?” seru Gilland tidak percaya. “Merlin yang—“

“Penyihir abad pertengahan itu, ya. Aku memang muridnya.” kata Justin.

Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Gilland saling bertukar pandang dengan tidak percaya.

“Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ke masa itu—?“ tanya Gilland lagi.

“Sebelum belajar dari Merlin, dia sudah bisa sihir, termasuk sihir Pindah Waktu.” Josh yang menjawab. “Betul, kan?”

Entah kenapa Josh memberikan tatapan tidak senang kepadanya.

“Er—begitulah.” Justin menggaruk kepalanya.

“Sebenarnya sebesar apa sih kekuatanmu itu?” tanya Gilland tidak percaya.

“Melebihi yang bisa dibayangkan kita semua.” kata Dumbledore. “Voldemort mendapat lawan lain yang sangat tangguh kali ini.”

“Tapi sekarang Voldemort sudah lebih hebat dari sebulan lalu, Profesorku yang baik.” kata profesor Ico. “Kami menduga dia telah mendapat kekuatan tambahan dari Mrs Doom—“

Dumbledore berbalik ke arah profesor Ico dengan cepat, terlalu cepat untuk seorang yang telah menginjak usia lanjut. Harry menyangka bahwa Dumbledore baru saja ditabrak dari sisi yang lain sehingga dia berputar di tempatnya.

“Dari siapa tadi?” tanyanya. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi serius.

“Dari Mrs Doom.” kata Justin, menatap langsung mata Dumbledore.

Dumbledore balas menatapnya. Sesuatu dalam mata Justin dan Dumbledore yang membuat Harry berpikir kalau mereka telah mengenal Mrs Doom semenjak lama.

Dan benar, karena setelah beberapa saat Justin lalu berkata, “Ya, Profesor. Doom yang sama yang kita kenal.”

“Apakah—dia datang juga dengan Cleros dan Void?” tanya Dumbledore. “Aku merasakan banyak keanehan beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Seperti saat Void menyerang tahun lalu.”

“Parahnya, Voldemort sepertinya bergabung dengan Doom dan Void. Mereka bertiga menjadi sekutu yang sulit untuk dikalahkan sekarang.” kata Gilland.

“Tidak usah ketakutan seperti itu, Gilland.” sela Becca. “Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Berubah menjadi seperti apapun mereka, mereka bertiga tetap manusia juga.”

“Kau tahu cara yang tepat untuk menghadapi mereka?” tanya Justin.

“Kami para Penjaga punya cara sendiri untuk menghadapi kasus semacam ini.” Daniel yang menjawab. “Betul kan, Josh?”

“Yang jadi masalah adalah anak buah mereka yang bukan manusia.” kata Josh. “Kita harus cepat-cepat membereskan mereka sebelum ketiganya bertindak.”

“Aku baru ingat!” seru Justin tiba-tiba, mengagetkan mereka. “Doom punya Morphos.”

“Apa itu?” tanya Harry dan Josh bersamaan.

“Makhluk yang berbentuk seperti kepala tikus bersayap kelelawar. Memiliki taring yang panjang dan sangat beracun. Dua jam setelah digigit bisa menyebabkan kematian.” jawab Dumbledore. “Ya, aku juga ingat. Dulu kita sempat repot dibuatnya.”

“Tidak bisa menggunakan mantra yang biasa untuk menghancurkan mereka. Harus dimasukkan ke dalam gelembung air.” kata Justin. Dia terdiam sejenak. “Profesor Dumbledore, kurasa saya harus ke Hogwarts sekarang juga untuk mempersiapkan pertahanan. Kurasa setelah ini tujuan pertama Voldemort pasti Harry dan kastil. Kita juga harus mengajari guru-guru cara menangkal Morphos.”

“Baiklah.” kata profesor Dumbledore tenang. Dia berbalik kepada Harry. “Harry, aku harus memintamu untuk tetap bersama Mr Waterby dan Mr Radcliffe. Aku percaya mereka berdua bisa menangani Voldemort, sekuat apapun dia sekarang. Akan kuminta Arthur dan Molly untuk mengurus barang-barang kalian secepat mungkin. Apa kalian tidak keberatan kalau liburan kalian bertiga kali ini kuperpendek?”

“Sama sekali tidak.” kata Harry, merasa senang. Dia merasa perubahan mendadak Dumbledore berarti sesuatu yang menanti mereka pasti bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditangani dengan santai. Lebih dari itu, dia tidak lagi merasa Dumbledore memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak yang tidak boleh tahu urusan orang yang lebih dewasa.

“Tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan di rumah, selain PR-PR musim panas yang menumpuk.” jawab Ron, setuju dengan Harry.

“Kalian akan kembali ke sekolah dalam waktu dua hari.” kata profesor Dumbledore lagi. “Kalian akan mendapat latihan khusus seperti halnya para guru. Mr Appleby dan aku sendiri yang akan mengajar kalian.”

“Untuk mempercepat proses, besok aku akan kembali untuk mengembalikan ingatan kalian yang terkunci dalam batas waktu.” kata Justin, mengeluarkan benda kecil seperti tongkat mini dari dalam sakunya.

“…Kalian akan tahu sendiri setelah dia melakukannya.” potong Becca sebelum ada yang sempat bertanya lagi.

Sebuah lingkaran cahaya meledak keluar dari tongkat mini di tangan Justin, dan sesaat kemudian Wizer Staff yang pernah Harry dan Ron lihat sewaktu di mal tadi sore muncul lagi.

“Sudah lama aku tidak melihat benda itu, Justin.” kata Dumbledore santai.

“Aku tidak pernah lupa kalau kau-lah orang yang berada di sampingku sewaktu aku mendapat Wizer Staff ini.” kata Justin sambil tersenyum.

Hermione memekik kaget, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“Kurasa aku berangkat duluan.” Dia berbalik kepada Fawkes, yang kemudian terbang di atas kepalanya. Dumbledore menangkap ekornya, terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai, lalu dengan bunyi plop besar dia menghilang bersama burung phoenix keemasan itu.

Justin menjauh dari mereka. “Profesor, kurasa lebih baik Anda juga ikut dengan Josh kali ini. Kurasa ilmu pengetahuan yang Anda miliki akan sangat berguna nanti, terutama untuk melawan Doom.” Dia tersenyum kepada semua. “Oke. Sampai besok pagi.”

Justin mengayunkan bagian atas Wizer Staff-nya ke bawah dan sebuah lingkaran sihir, dengan bentuk yang belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya, muncul. Sebuah tabung terbentuk dari lingkaran itu, menutupi Justin dari pandangan mereka. Sesaat kemudian tabung itu menghilang, begitu pula halnya dengan Justin.

“Jadi—“ kata profesor beberapa saat setelah Justin pergi. “Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk besok pagi. Josh, kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau kerjakan besok.”

“Tentu saja.” tanggap Josh cepat.

“Daniel, kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal sama-sama dengan Harry dan yang lain di sini besok.” tambah profesor kemudian.

“Kurasa pembalikan ingatan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, Profesor. Agar bisa lebih efektif, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione harus istirahat total dan tidak boleh diganggu.” kata Becca. Dia lalu berbalik “Tapi kalau kau tetap ingin tinggal tidak masalah.”

“Bagaimana kalau Daniel ikut denganku saja? Atau Josh butuh bantuan Daniel?” tanya Gilland.

“Kau dan Daniel harus ikut aku.” kata Josh. “Kita akan menyelidiki keberadaan musuh sebisa mungkin, dan terus terang aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Sehari penuh tidak akan cukup.”

“Bagaimana menurutmu?” tanya Gilland.

“Tidak mengapa. Aku akan ikut Josh.” jawab Daniel pelan.

“Kalian berdua selalu bersama, ya.” kata Hermione.

Daniel tersenyum manis. “Aku memang bertugas untuk membantunya.”

 

Ketika mereka selesai berbincang, Hermione berbalik kepada Harry dan Ron. “Kalian lihat tongkat yang dipegang Justin tadi?”

“Tentu saja. Tongkat itu cukup besar untuk bisa dilihat dari jauh.” tanggap Ron.

“Ada apa dengan tongkat itu?” tanya Harry.

“Sebenarnya aku pernah membaca sekilas buku _Supreme Sorcery Stuffs_ yang menjadi buku panduan kita tahun ini. Aku sempat membaca mengenai _Wizer Staff._ Tongkat itu adalah salah satu tongkat paling sakti yang pernah ada di dunia sihir! Tongkat yang paling kuat adalah _Summoner Staff_ yang memiliki kekuatan ratusan kali tongkat biasa dengan kemampuan yang sangat hebat. Konon, tongkat ini dibuat dari kayu ratusan tahun yang memiliki kemampuan magis sangat tinggi. _Wizer Staff_ dan _Summoner Staff_ sama-sama terbuat dari cabang pohon itu.”

“Apakah tongkat itu benar-benar _Wizer Staff_ yang asli?” tanya Ron ragu.

“Kalian dengar sendiri Dumbledore bilang dia sudah lama tidak melihat tongkat itu. Itu pasti benar!” seru Hermione bersemangat. “Justin pasti sangat hebat, karena _Wizer Staff_ dan _Summoner Staff_ hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang sangat tinggi.”

“Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?” tanya Gilland mendekati ketiganya.

“Kami hanya berbicara mengenai tongkat Justin.” jawab Ron.

“Oh, itu.” Gilland tampak tidak heran. “Dia dan Dumbledore berhasil mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Tapi kelihatannya tongkat itu lebih memilih Justin sebagai tuan sementara dibandingkan Dumbledore.”

“Apa maksudmu tuan sementara?” tanya Harry.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Justin yang bilang begitu.” kata Gilland. “Ayo, kurasa sudah saatnya kalian istirahat. Malam ini kalian menginap di sini. Kalian berdua dan Daniel pakai kamar itu saja.” Dia menunjuk kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamar Justin.  Becca, Hermione, dan profesor di kamar depan, sedangkan aku dan Josh di sini.” Dia menujuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

“Apa kau kira akan cukup?” tanya Josh dari belakangnya. “Daniel sekamar denganmu. Biar aku di sofa saja, yang penting ada selimut dan bantal.”

“Tidak. Kau tidak boleh tidur di sofa atau besok pagi kau akan mengeluh seluruh badanmu sakit dan pada akhirnya tugasmu tidak bisa kau selesaikan.” kata Gilland. “Baiklah. Kau dengan Daniel saja. Biar aku di luar.”

“Biar aku saja—“

“Tidak, Harry.” potong Gilland cepat. “Kalian tamuku, jadi harus mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik.”

“Apa tidak salah, tuan rumah yang tidur di luar?” tanya Ron.

“Apa boleh buat?” tanggap Gilland. “Ini pilihan terbaik.”

 

* * *

 

Besok pagi-pagi sekali Justin membangunkan Harry dan Ron di tempat tidur mereka. Hermione—yang masih dengan baju tidur yang dipinjamkan oleh Becca—duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

“Aku masih ada urusan, jadi kurasa lebih baik pembalikan ingatan kulakukan sekarang saja. Lagipula setelah ini kalian bisa tidur seharian kalau kalian mau.” kata Justin pelan.

Harry dan Ron bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka dengan malas. Ron kelihatannya sudah siap untuk tidur lagi ketika Justin memukul tangannya hingga bangun.

“Tahan sebentar, Ron.“ katanya.

Pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba diketok sempat mengusir kantuk Harry untuk sejenak.

“Masuk.” kata Justin.

Ketika pintu dibuka, Harry melihat seorang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Orang itu langsung mengundang perhatian Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

Tubuh orang itu tinggi, rambutnya berwarna pirang kemerahan, matanya biru, dan—tidak luput dari pandangan Harry, pakaiannya yang ketat berwarna perak dengan kombinasi warna biru dan pernak-pernik berwarna perak dan emas. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu dan sarung tangan berwarna biru. Dia tampak seperti orang aneh yang sedang mengenakan kostum pahlawan super. Tapi dalam pandangan Harry, dia tampak _cool_.

“Kau belum mulai? Becca sebentar lagi—“ Orang itu berbalik melihat ke belakang. “Ah, dia datang.” Dia membuka jalan agar Becca bisa masuk.

“Kau sebenarnya tidak butuh bantuanku sama sekali.” kata Becca yang masih pakai baju tidur. “Yang kau butuhkan cuma ini, kan?” Dia menyerahkan sebuah kunci antik berwarna emas kepada Justin.

“Bisa kau percepat sedikit?” tanya laki-laki pirang itu. “Aku harus membawa Hermione ke kamarnya sebelum aku berangkat. Kau juga masih ada pekerjaan, kan?”

“Oke. Oke. Baiklah, Hermione, kau duluan. Duduklah di tepi tempat tidur.” Justin berdiri, mengeluarkan _Wizer Staff_ -nya, lalu melempar kunci pemberian Becca ke angkasa.

Kunci itu melayang di udara dan memancarkan cahaya lembut.

“Tutup matamu.” kata Justin.

Hermione menutup mata.

Seberkas sinar berwarna keemasan dari kunci masuk ke dahi Hermione.

Detik berikutnya Hermione ambruk. Becca segera menangkap punggung Hermione dengan tangan sebelum dia jatuh ke kasur. Laki-laki pirang di dekatnya mengangkat Hermione lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar.

“Kalau sudah selesai, kembalikan kuncinya.” kata Becca sebelum meninggalkan kamar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

“Siapa laki-laki tadi?” tanya Harry.

Justin menatapnya. Sesaat kemudian dia baru bicara.

“Kau akan tahu begitu ingatanmu kembali.” katanya sambil nyengir. “Ayo, sekarang giliranmu.”

Harry menutup matanya. Sesaat kemudian dia merasa sesuatu yang dingin menembus kepalanya. Dan dia tertidur.

Dia bermimpi mengenai semua hal yang selama ini dia ketahui, meski tampaknya sempat terlupakan. Siapa Josh, siapa Daniel, siapa Becca, bahkan mengenai teman-teman mereka yang lain, mengenai pertempuran mereka melawan Void, bagaimana Josh melempar Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan air, dan banyak lagi.

Semua ingatan itu berputar di dalam kepalanya seakan dia sedang dipaksa menonton sebuah film yang tidak dia sukai. Semua ingatan satu tahun yang sempat hilang dari ingatannya perlahan-lahan kembali kepadanya.

Ketika terbangun, kepala Harry terasa penuh dan berat. Perutnya yang keroncongan semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Dia merasa seakan-akan keseimbangan tubuhnya sewaktu-waktu akan hilang dan kepalanya akan menghantam lantai seperti martil.

Dia turun dari ranjangnya sewaktu Ron mendengkur keras di sebelahnya.

Dengan sempoyongan dia menuju pintu ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu itu dibuka dari luar.

Laki-laki berambut pirang dan berkostum ketat yang dia lihat tadi pagi kini berdiri tegap di hadapannya, menatapnya. Dia akhirnya ingat siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

“Hai, Josh.” sapanya, sambil berusaha menggapai tembok dengan hati-hati.

Orang itu tertegun sejenak. Dia menangkap tangan Harry yang berusaha mencapai tembok. “Kukira kau masih tidur.” katanya setelah beberapa saat kemudian. “Ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Ron istirahat.”

Josh membantu Harry keluar dan duduk di sofa. Di luar matahari sudah memancarkan warna kemerahan. Ternyata hari sudah sore.

“Kau mau makan apa?” tanya Josh kemudian. “Kau pasti lapar sekali.”

Dia baru saja hendak menuju dapur ketika profesor keluar dan hampir menabraknya. Dia membawa semangkuk sup. Ternyata dia sudah tahu kalau Harry sudah bangun.

“Masih ada sisa sup tadi malam.” katanya sambil menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Harry. “Setelah makan itu kau baru boleh makan yang lain.”

Tanpa tunggu lama, Harry segera menikmati sup hangat itu.

Pintu kamar Justin terbuka, dan seorang laki-laki lain berpakaian ketat dengan warna dan pola yang sama seperti Josh keluar sambil membawa sesuatu.

“Sore, Harry.” Dia terdiam sejenak, menatap mangkuk Harry yang isinya sudah hampir habis. “Kau pasti kelaparan sekali.”

“Hai, Daniel.” balas Harry. “Aku memang lapar.” Dia tertarik dengan benda kecil yang dibawa Daniel. “Apa itu?” tanyanya.

“Ini komputer mini milik Josh dulu. Sudah lama tidak dipakai.” kata Daniel. “Benda ini kecil tapi katanya kemampuannya luar biasa.”

Daniel duduk di samping Harry, membuka komputer mini itu, lalu mulai mengerjakan sesuatu di situ.

Harry melihat tulisan “ _Please Enter Password_ ” di layar ketika Josh mendekati keduanya lalu duduk di samping Daniel.

“Sudah lama benda ini kusimpan. Semoga masih bisa berguna.” katanya kemudian.

“Sebenarnya apa saja yang bisa dilakukan benda kecil ini?” tanya Daniel, menatap Josh dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

“Koneksi internet, metode pelacakan global dengan menggunakan satelit, segala macam perhitungan matematika dan fisika, dan banyak lagi.” jawab Josh, terus memperhatikan layar monitor kecil di depannya.

“Kalau untuk main game?” tanya Daniel sambil nyengir.

Untuk sesaat lamanya Josh menatapnya, sebelum dia melompat lalu mengunci leher adiknya itu dengan lengannya. “Kau—“

Daniel tertawa lepas. “Oww—oww—awas, komputernya jatuh.” serunya sambil terus tertawa. Keduanya bergulat di sofa sambil tertawa riang.

 

Harry, yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengingat segalanya, melihat adanya kekurangan dengan keberadaan Josh dan kawan-kawannya.

“Josh, dimana Liz?” tanyanya.

Josh dan Daniel seakan disambar petir. Josh melepas tangannya dari leher Daniel dan duduk diam. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah total. Harry bisa menebak kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mendadak dia teringat dengan kata-kata Daniel kemarin dulu mengenai Liz dan dia menyesal sekali sudah bicara tanpa pikir panjang.

“Josh, sori. Aku—“

“Aku ke belakang dulu.” kata Josh sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

“Kau sudah mulai ingat rupanya.” kata Daniel sambil menghela napas. Dia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya sedekat mungkin ke telinga Harry.

“Jangan singgung mengenai Liz di depannya.” katanya kemudian.

“Aku tahu Liz menghilang tapi kenapa? Dan kapan?” tanya Harry, menatap Daniel.

“Pada hari yang sama ketika Void lepas dari segelnya.”

“Apa dia meninggalkan catatan kemana dia pergi?”

“Yah. Cuma tiga kalimat. _Aku pergi cukup lama. Tahanlah dia sebisa kalian. Semua senjata Sealer kubawa._ ”

“Hanya itu?” kata Harry. “Untuk apa dia membawa semua senjata Sealer? Bukankah senjata-senjata itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya? Memang dia salah satu Sealer tapi—“

Dia berhenti. Dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sealer terdiri dari tiga Penjaga yang menyegel Void dulu, yakni Josh, James; salah satu teman mereka, dan Liz. Sama seperti tongkat yang dibuat khusus untuk Daniel, senjata seorang Sealer tidak bisa digunakan oleh orang lain, meskipun oleh sesama Sealer.

“—apakah Josh marah karena Liz membawa pergi senjata itu?”

Meski merasa sudah tahu jawabannya, Harry tetap bertanya. Sayangnya, tebakannya itu hanya benar sebagian.

“Salah satu alasan, ya.” kata Daniel. “Kau tahu sendiri betapa dekatnya mereka. Sekarang Liz pergi tanpa pamit apapun padanya. Kalau kau sendiri, pasti akan marah kalau seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.” 

Keduanya diam ketika Josh—yang masih dengan seragam Penjaganya—melintasi mereka menuju kamar Gilland. Mereka memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tapi dibalas dengan tatapan curiga Josh.

“Kalian pasti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.” katanya. “Wajah kalian mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas.”

Dia membuka pintu kamar Gilland dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Sesaat kemudian dia berseru, mengagetkan Harry dan Daniel.

“ _Mamamia!_ Gilland, apa yang kau lakukan?” serunya lantang. “Kau tidur seperti anak kecil!”

Harry dan Daniel segera berlari mendekat, dan melihat Gilland yang tidur dengan posisi terbalik. Bagian atas badannya sudah bergantung pada salah satu sisi tempat tidur, dan kepalanya sudah hampir mencapai lantai. Yang membuat Harry heran adalah dalam posisi seperti itu dia masih bisa tertidur dengan pulas.

“Bangun! Bangun!” kata Josh, mengguncang punggung Gilland. “Bangun, kataku!”

Gilland bangun dengan malas.

“Ada apa? Aku tidak tidur seharian jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar—“ Dia membalikkan badannya dan kembali mendengkur.

“Aliran darah dalam tubuhmu pasti kacau, karena kau bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.” Menghela napas, Josh melangkah melintasi ruangan ke arah kaki Gilland. “Danny, tolong kau dorong tubuhnya ke sebelah sana. Aku akan menarik kakinya ke sini.” Setelah itu dia mengomel mengenai cara tidur Gilland yang sangat buruk sambil menarik kakinya.

Daniel dan Harry membantu Josh mendorong Gilland ke kasur. Tapi baru saja mereka berhasil menempatkannya pada posisi yang seharusnya, Gilland tiba-tiba melompat duduk.

“Apa lagi sekarang?” kata Josh, duduk di lantai.

“Aku lupa.” kata Gilland dengan mata menerawang. “Ada yang harus kukerjakan.”

Dia melompat dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari keluar.

“Setelah semua jerih payah yang kita lakukan untuk memindahkannya—“

Daniel menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, lalu—bersamaan dengan Josh yang masih duduk di lantai—menghela napas. Harry tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak tertawa.

Hermione muncul. “Kenapa Gilland? Sepertinya dia buru-buru.” katanya. Matanya kemudian melihat Daniel yang masih dengan kostum Penjaganya. “Hai, Dan.” katanya.

“Hai.” balas Daniel, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarkan karena mereka mendengar sesuatu di luar.

 

Justin datang sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar perkamen di tangannya.

“Kita mendapatkannya! Kita mendapatkannya!” serunya riang.

“Mendapatkan apa?” tanya Harry ingin tahu.

“Ini surat resmi dari Fudge, mengenai undang-undang penggunaan sihir di bawah umur yang dia tanda tangani.” katanya. “Surat ini khusus untuk Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Kalian sekarang bisa menggunakan sihir di mana saja, kapan saja!”

Harry senang sekali, tapi dia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan semangat.

“Liburan kami sudah habis. Tidak ada gunanya kita mendapatkan surat itu.” katanya. “Kita kan tidak dilarang menggunakan sihir di Hogwarts.”

“Tapi siapa tahu kalian tidak harus berada di Hogwarts.” kata Justin.

“Terus terang, aku tidak suka kau berkata begitu.” kata Josh. “Karena tiap kali kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, maksudku ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.”

“Kau terlalu curiga. Apa kau lupa Mata Batinku sudah tertutup?” kata Justin. “Memang aku masih bisa meramalkan beberapa hal, tapi hanya hal-hal kecil.”

“Terserah apa katamu.” kata Josh dingin. “Selama tidak membahayakan mereka, silahkan saja.”

“Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?” tanya Hermione.

“Dumbledore berhasil meyakinkan Fudge kalau kalian memegang peranan yang sangat penting kali ini.” jawab Justin. “Dan dia memang benar.” Dia memandang ke sekeliling. “Mana Becca? Aku mau mengembalikan Kunci Gerbang Masa Depan yang tadi kupinjam.”

“Dia sedang bersama Sarah dan Sam.” kata Josh, menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok. “Kau tahu sendiri, urusan Penjaga Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi. Sepertinya Doom dan Void melakukan sesuatu yang cukup merepotkan mereka.”

“Aku ingin bertemu Sam dan Sarah.” kata Hermione. “Bagaimana keadaan mereka?”

“Baik-baik saja, kurasa. Sam tipe pendiam, sedangkan Sarah adalah tipe yang suka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.” kata Josh.

“Dan kau tipe pendiam yang bisa berubah jadi sangat cerewet jika sudah mengenal orang itu cukup lama.” kata Justin. “Tapi kau lebih suka berterus terang terhadap orang yang belum lama kau kenal daripada kepada teman dekat.”

“Kau tahu aku.” tanggap Josh cepat. “Itulah aku.”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka, diikuti bunyi sesuatu yang tertendang. “ _Mamamia_. Siapa yang taruh ini di sini?”

Justin menghela napas. “Dia atau kau yang _terjangkit_ kata itu, Josh?”

Josh mengangkat bahu. “Aku sudah sering menggunakannya tanpa sadar semenjak masih kecil. Kalau dia aku tidak tahu.”

 

“Itu James!” seru Hermione setelah mengintip keluar. Dia berlari dan langsung memeluk leher James.

Wajah James bersemu merah. “Er—Hermione? Kau sudah ingat?” katanya kikuk.

Hermione melepas pelukannya. Justin, Harry, dan Ron muncul dari belakangnya.

“Tentu saja.” kata Justin pelan. “Berterimakasihlah untuk Kunci Gerbang Masa Depan milik Becca.”

“Kunci Gerbang Masa Depan?” tanya James. “Bukannya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ingatan itu adalah masa lalu?”

“Kau tidak tahu, ya?” kata Justin. “Ingatan mereka bukanlah ingatan biasa, karena kejadiannya terjadi pada waktu yang sama dalam dua kondisi yang berbeda. Aku tidak ingin adanya penumpukan memori di kepala mereka.”

“Apapun penjelasan yang kau berikan, aku pasti tidak akan mengerti.” kata James bingung. Dia menghela napas. “Sudahlah. Kurasa Sarah, Becca, atau Sam lebih mengerti. Mana Josh?”

“Kenapa? Ada apa?” kata Josh, keluar bersama Daniel.

“Kau masih ada tugas?” tanyanya, melirik kostum Penjaga Josh yang keperakan.

“Tergantung.” jawab Josh sederhana. “Mungkin sebentar lagi aku mau pergi.”

James lalu menariknya pergi. “Kemari sebentar. Aku ingin bicara.”

 

“ _Final Grade_ untuk kita?” kata Josh keras-keras, mengundang perhatian yang lain. “Apa itu? Darimana kau mendengarnya?”

Lagi-lagi terpicu rasa ingin tahu, Harry mengintip sedikit dari balik tembok.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita tanya saja ke profesor nanti.” kata James.

Dia dan Josh tampaknya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh yang lain.

“Tapi kudengar ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu profesor. Jadi jangan sampai kau mengungkit soal teman-temannya di hadapannya.” kata James.

“Apa itu _Final Grade_?” tanya Daniel, keluar dari tempat dia bersembunyi. “Setelah itu kalian berhenti? Bagaimana dengan kami? Kau akan meninggalkan kami begitu saja?”

Josh tertawa kecil. “Seorang Penjaga akan terus mengemban tugasnya semasa dia hidup. Jadi tidak mungkin kami berhenti.”

“Jadi apa itu?” tanya Hermione.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” kata James. “Aku menemukannya di _database_ markas. Hanya disebutkan dua tiga kali tanpa ada penjelasan yang lebih detil. Bahkan ICO, komputer visual kita yang paling canggih pun tidak tahu. Sepertinya profesor sengaja tidak memasukkannya ke dalam _database_ -nya.”

“ICO dibuat oleh profesor?” seru Hermione kagum, menarik kesimpulan dari pembicaraan mereka. “Komputer hologram berwujud manusia itu?”

Josh dan James saling bertukar pandang. “Kami kira kalian sudah tahu.”

“Kami tahu dia pintar, tapi tidak menyangka kalau dia _sepintar_ itu.” kata Harry.

“Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?”

Ron baru saja keluar dari kamar. Setengah mengantuk dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Piyamanya melorot hingga bahunya, tampak berantakan sekali.

“Aku baru saja mimpi mengalahkan Slytherin dalam pertandingan Quidditch.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bermimpi profesor Ico menjadi wasit pertandingan sambil naik karpet terbang. Dan, yang membuatku heran, sejak kapan Quaffle diganti dengan durian?”

Josh dan James mendengus dan yang lain langsung melepas tawa. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bisa membayangkan profesor, lengkap dengan baju laboratoriumnya naik karpet terbang sambil membawa peluit, berusaha menghentikan pemain Slytherin yang melempar durian kesana-kemari.

 

Tak lama, pintu depan terbuka lagi dan profesor Ico masuk sambil membawa banyak sekali barang.

“Shh—diam. Nanti dia dengar.” kata Josh. “Profesor bisa sangat mengerikan kalau dia marah.”

“Yah, dia pernah melemparimu dengan sepatu.” tanggap Ron cepat.

“Tolong aku membawa barang-barang ini.” seru profesor dari depan pintu.

Josh bangkit lalu menuju pintu untuk membantunya.

Melihat Josh masih mengenakan pakaian Penjaga, profesor melempar pandang keluar ruangan. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” katanya kemudian, setengah berbisik. “Semua orang bisa tahu!”

“Tidak apa-apa. Toh, mereka tidak tahu identitasku. Ini bukan dunia kita, ingat?” tanggap Josh kalem. Dia mengambil beberapa tas plastik berisi berbagai macam barang dari tangan profesor.

“Buat apa barang-barang ini?” katanya sambil menunjukkan isinya kepada profesor.

“Besok pagi kita ke Hogwarts.” katanya sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kakinya. “Aku butuh barang-barang itu untuk penelitian kecil-kecilan.”

“Kecil-kecilan, ya?” tanggap James, sambil melirik tumpukan botol bahan kimia dan berlusin-lusin kotak segala jenis ukuran yang ada di dalam tas plastik.

Josh melempar pandang ke arah James dan Justin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Keduanya mengangkat bahu.

Melihat profesor masih kerepotan, Daniel, Harry, dan Ron datang membantunya.

“Kenapa kau memintanya ke Hogwarts juga?” bisik Josh kepada Justin dengan ujung bibirnya, saat profesor membelakangi mereka untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja.

“Pengetahuan profesor sangat luas. Dia tahu banyak hal yang kalian tidak tahu, mengingat usianya yang sudah sekitar enam puluh—“ Justin berhenti ketika mata profesor bertemu dengan matanya.

“Apa? Ada apa?” tanya profesor.

“Tidak. Kami cuma membahas bagaimana caranya membawa barang-barang ini besok.” jawab Justin gugup. Ada setetes keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

“Oh begitu. Josh, sedang apa kau di situ? Kemarikan benda itu.“ Profesor kembali berbalik untuk membongkar beberapa barangnya.

“Kau yang urus barang-barangnya.” bisik Josh pada Justin sambil melangkah melewatinya. “Kau tahu sendiri dia selalu bawa banyak barang kalau bepergian.”

Justin menghela napas. “Kenapa selalu aku?”

Daniel yang berdiri di sampingnya tertawa kecil.

“Tampaknya kau suka sekali kalau aku disiksa sama Josh.” kata Justin kepadanya.

“Tidak. Bukan maksudku untuk—“ Dia tertawa lagi. “Kalian benar-benar lucu.”

Kali ini Justin tidak memperdulikannya. Dia berjalan menuju teras sambil mengeluh. “Aduh, biyung. Daku disuruh angkat barang sebanyak itu.”

“Pakai saja yang bisa kau pakai.” sahut Josh dari dalam, ternyata dia tidak sampai hati melihat kembarannya menderita.

“Apa?” balas Justin.

“Kau punya tongkat, kan?”

Justin terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba saja dia berseru panik.

“Astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan!” katanya. “Baiklah semua, aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu besok.”

 

“Kenapa mereka hari ini?” Harry hendak menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi didahului Josh. “Gilland dan Justin kelihatan sibuk sekali.”

Daniel menyela. “Kita juga harus melanjutkan penyelidikan!” serunya.

“Tenang saja.” jawab Josh. “Semua data sudah kumasukkan di komputer kecilku itu. Er—maksudku komputer kecilmu, adikku yang baik.”

“Komputer kecilku?” kata Daniel. “Jadi itu untukku?”

“Sebenarnya itu komputer baru.” kata profesor. “Yang generasi pertama sudah dia  berikan kepada Penjaga Air junior di kota asal.” Dia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengeluarkan barang belanjaan lalu menatap Josh. “Aku heran kenapa nama kecilnya bisa sama dengan adik angkatmu ini?”

Josh mengangkat bahu. “Aku juga tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi selama aku menjadi Penjaga. Mungkin ini adalah salah satunya.”


	6. Doom Train

**“K** ALIAN akan ikut bersama kami dengan Hogwarts Express?” tanya Harry setelah dia, Ron, Hermione, beserta Josh, Daniel, Becca, James, Gilland, dan profesor Ico tiba di stasiun Kings Cross keesokan harinya.

“Tentu saja. Kami tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.” kata Becca. “Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya naik kereta menuju Hogwarts.”

“Dasar wanita.” bisik Ron kepada Harry. “Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka.

“Kemarin dia kelihatannya dingin sekali, tiba-tiba saja hari ini berubah cerah.”

“Sayangnya—“ kata Becca yang ternyata mendengar. “—kami para wanita juga berpikir hal yang sama terhadap kalian para laki-laki.”

“So—sori.” kata Ron gugup, setelah Becca—meskipun tinggi mereka beda jauh—menatapnya dengan sangar.

“Kau membuatku tersinggung, Becca.” kata Josh.

“Ah, kau tahu betul bukan kau yang kubicarakan.” balas Becca.

Sambil menahan tawa, Harry mendorong trolinya memasuki stasiun.

 

Mereka bertemu dengan Mr dan Mrs Weasley beserta Fred, George, Ginny, dan Bill ketika tiba di peron sepuluh. Dan, tidak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya, juga Sarah dan Sam.

“Hai,” sapa Sam ramah. “bagaimana kabar kalian?”

“Baik.” tanggap Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bersamaan.

“Kali ini giliranku untuk ikut.” kata Sarah. “Sam punya tugas lain yang harus dia urus.”

“Oh, tolong jangan ingatkan itu.” kata Sam lesu.

“Tugas yang—er, sama seperti yang dulu?”

Harry tahu persis tugas Sam adalah menjaga batas antar dimensi. Karena munculnya Void, dia yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk membetulkan batas-batas dimensi yang rusak karena diterobos dengan paksa.

“Ya.” kata Sam. “Tambah parah sekarang.”

“Benda itu tidak bisa ditambal sulam. Resikonya terlalu besar.” kata Josh, memandang Sam dengan penuh belas kasihan. “Carilah _Heir_ -mu, Sam. Supaya dia bisa membantumu menangani hal semacam ini.”

“Lebih baik kita lanjutkan di dalam saja. Sudah hampir waktunya.” kata Bill, menunjuk ke arah jam.

Bersama-sama Daniel, Harry mendorong trolinya masuk ke pembatas antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh, mendahului yang lain. Tapi begitu mereka keluar, keduanya tidak mendapati satu pun kereta api di sana!

Harry melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak berada di tempat yang salah. Dia melihat ke atas. Tertulis peron sembilan tiga per empat, tempat dimana Hogwarts Express seharusnya berada.

“Bukankah seharusnya Hogwarts Express berada di sini?” kata Daniel.

“Memang seharusnya begitu.” kata Harry. “ _Well_ , memang aku belum pernah kemari selain hari untuk sekolah tapi—kemana kereta itu pergi?”

“Kurasa ada baiknya kita tunggu saja yang lain di sini.” kata Daniel.

Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, tidak ada yang muncul.

“Ada apa ini?” kata Daniel, meneliti tempat mereka keluar tadi. Dia menaruh tangannya di situ. Palang itu keras seperti batu.

“Harry, coba kau dorong trolimu melewati palang ini lagi.” katanya kemudian. “Kalian keluar lewat sini juga, kan?”

Harry mendorong trolinya pelan untuk melewati tembok penghalang, tapi troli itu menabrak palang itu dengan bunyi plak pelan.

Harry dan Daniel saling bertukar pandang.

Daniel melangkah mendekati Harry.

“Jelas-jelas ada yang ingin memisahkan kita dari yang lain.” bisiknya pelan.

“Atau lebih tepatnya, AKU dari yang lain.” balas Harry.

 

“ _Well_ , _well_ , _well_ , lihat apa yang kudapat di sini.”

Seseorang yang keluar dari balik tembok. Harry kenal betul suara itu. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan suara orang yang telah dia hadapi sepanjang hidupnya.

“Voldemort!” katanya. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Voldemort tertawa lirih.

“Apa yang kulakukan di sini?” katanya. “Akulah yang membuat tempat ini. Akulah yang menyihir tempat ini.”

Harry bergidik. Bisa menciptakan sihir ilusi sebagus itu dan senyata itu pasti kemampuannya tidak bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja.

“Tidak gampang, memang. Tapi cukup sempurna kan.”

“Tetap ada yang kurang.” kata Harry memberanikan diri. “Keretanya tidak ada.”

“Harry, kurasa lebih baik kita cepat-cepat cari jalan keluar dari sini.” bisik Daniel. “Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melawannya dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang.”

“Biar aku saja.” Harry mencabut tongkatnya.

“Tidak.” kata Daniel cepat. “Ingat, dia sudah mendapat kekuatan tambahan dari Doom. Kita tidak boleh meremehkannya.”

“Oh, jadi kalian kenal Doom? Benar, dia yang memberiku kemampuan yang luar biasa ini.” kata Voldemort sambil mendekati mereka, sementara Daniel menarik Harry untuk mundur.

“Kalian tidak bisa lari dari duniaku ini. Apapun usaha kalian.” katanya lagi. “Harry Potter dan kembarannya. Bagus. Sekali tepuk dapat dua lalat. Aku tidak ingin kau hidup di dunia mana pun kau berada.”

Voldemort menghunuskan tongkatnya ke arah Harry dan Daniel.

“Sudah saatnya kalian menemui ajal kalian. _Avada Kedavra_!”

Dengan cepat, Daniel menarik Harry dan melemparkannya di belakangnya. Harry bahkan tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa.

Kutukan Kematian dari Voldemort yang biasanya hanya berupa garis lurus berwarna hijau kali itu berbentuk seperti bola besar, cukup besar untuk menggilas keduanya sekaligus.

Tapi sesuatu yang berkilau bergerak cepat dan menahan mantra itu. Kutukan Kematian Voldemort berbelok dan menghantam tiang pembatas peron dan langsung menghancurkannya tanpa sisa.

Sesuatu jatuh tepat di depan Daniel dan Harry. Sebuah belati kecil yang bengkok terkena mantra Voldemort.

“Siapa yang—“

Josh berada di sana dengan kostum Penjaganya. Yang membuat Harry merasa heran adalah warna kostumnya yang biasanya biru, kini berubah hitam. Rambutnya yang seharusnya berwarna pirang ketika berubah menjadi Penjaga, tetap hitam seperti biasa. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di telinga kirinya, yang tampaknya seperti dua buah cincin emas.

“Apa tidak salah?” katanya. “Seorang kakek peot melawan anak remaja berumur enam belas tahun? Apa kau tidak sadar berapa perbedaan usia kalian?”

Dia melangkah mendekati mereka dengan santai.

“Apa kau tidak sadar sudah saatnya kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila seperti ini?” katanya lagi. “Kau hanya akan memperpendek umurmu sendiri, Voldie.”

Voldemort tertawa lirih. “Apa yang bisa kau lakukan terhadapku?” katanya. “Kalian tidak ada artinya bagiku.”

“Kau boleh coba.” Katanya.

Voldemort terkekeh, dan sesaat kemudian dia raib dari hadapan mereka.

 

Mendadak, Harry merasa ada yang menyergapnya dari belakang. Dia melihat ke atas. Voldemort kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tongkatnya yang diarahkan pada Harry. Daniel yang di depannya jatuh terduduk dengan kaget.

Josh mendengus. “Kau tahu?” katanya. “Kau ternyata tidak secepat yang kubayangkan.”

“Ap—“

Dalam sekejap, Josh telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekarang dia berada tepat di samping Voldemort, memegangi tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat.

Harry meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi ternyata Voldemort lebih kuat darinya.

“Harry!” seru Daniel sambil melempar pisau belati yang terletak di sampingnya.

Harry menangkapnya, dan langsung menghujamkan pisau kecil itu ke kaki kiri Voldemort.

Kesakitan, Voldemort melepaskan sergapannya. Darah merah segar mengalir dari lukanya.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Meski tongkatnya masih di tangan, Voldemort terlempar jauh ke udara.

“Kalian semua harus mati!” Dan dengan bunyi KRAK besar, dia menghilang.

 

“Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?”

“Kami tidak apa-apa.” kata Harry, sementara Daniel diam saja.

“Voldie memang hebat, tapi kemampuannya membuatnya lupa kalau selalu ada yang lebih hebat dari dia.”

Mendadak, Harry merasa orang yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah Josh. Harry memandanginya kebingungan.

“Kau—Josh?” tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Dia tersenyum. “ _Well_ , aku—“

Mendadak sesuatu terjadi dengan dunia ilusi buatan Voldemort. Setiap petak lantainya bergetar dan mulai terangkat ke atas, membentuk balok-balok panjang.

“Kalian berdua, cepat lewati tempat kalian masuk tadi. Cepat! Dunia ilusi ini mulai runtuh.”

Harry dan Daniel bergegas menuju jalan masuk yang tadi mereka lewati.

“Terima kasih sudah menolong kami!” seru Harry sebelum melewati pembatas sihir.

 

* * *

 

Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa setelah mereka melewati batas itu mereka langsung tiba di peron sembilan tiga per empat yang sesungguhnya. Hogwarts Express yang berwarna merah mengeluarkan asap tebal dari cerobong tuanya. Semua ternyata telah berada di situ, menanti dengan gusar.

“Itu mereka.” seru Mrs Weasley panik. Dia berlari mendatangi mereka dengan kakinya yang pendek. Sepatunya yang bersol tinggi membuat langkahnya semakin lambat.

“Kemana kalian tadi? Kami kuatir sekali karena keretanya sudah hampir berangkat. Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Mereka sudah tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan, Molly.” kata Mr Weasley. “Cepat naik.”

“Kukira kalian entah sudah di mana.” kata James ketika mereka sudah berada di atas kereta.

Josh tidak sengaja melihat darah mengalir di lengan Harry. “Harry! Kau berdarah!” serunya.

“Bukan. Bukan aku. Tunggu sampai kuceritakan semuanya kepada kalian.” katanya. “Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini, Josh.”

“Cerita apa, Harry?” tanya Fred.

“Fred! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” seru Harry.

“Tidak apa-apa kan kalau sekali-sekali kami mengunjungi sekolah?” kata George yang ada di belakangnya.

“Sayang Ginny masih mau menghabiskan sisa liburan di rumah.” kata Fred.

 

Setelah mencari tempat duduk yang menurut mereka paling nyaman, Harry dan Daniel lalu menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka semua sedetil mungkin.

Setelah sampai ke bagian orang berkostum Penjaga berwarna hitam, Harry memperhatikan Gilland dan Josh saling bertukar pandang. Tampaknya keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

“Kalian kenal dia?” tanya Ron, yang juga memperhatikan.

“Mallory Cunnington.” jawab Sarah. “Kembaran Josh terakhir yang kami ketahui.”

“Dia Penjaga juga?” tanya Daniel.

“Yup. Dan satu-satunya kembaran Josh yang hidup di dimensi yang sama dengan kami. Secara genetik Josh tidak punya saudara kembar, tapi dia mirip sekali dengan Josh, dari posturnya sampai suaranya. Liz pernah sampai salah membeda—“ Sarah berhenti, menatap Josh dengan was-was.

Setelah beberapa saat, Josh lalu berkata, “Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku ini bom waktu yang siap meledak setiap saat?”

“Kukira kau tidak suka kami menyebut nama Liz di depanmu.” kata Becca.

“Awalnya iya. Karena dia tidak memberitahuku mengenai kepergiannya sama sekali. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, sangat tidak obyektif jika ini dilanjutkan. Aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan sendiri. Atau mungkin ada hal yang hanya bisa dia lakukan sendiri.”

“Whoa, ternyata kau juga bisa berpikir seperti itu.” kata Gilland. “Sepertinya kau bertambah dewasa dalam setahun ini.”

“Apa maksudmu aku bertambah dewasa? Memangnya selama ini aku seperti anak-anak? Menangani sesuatu dengan melibatkan emosi hanya akan mengakibatkan segalanya malah semakin bertambah runyam. Aku cuma belajar berpikir secara positif.”

“Kalau kau terlalu lama belajar nanti akan ada tanda tambah besar di atas kepalamu.” kata Ron. “Kau akan dikira _Healer_ atau orang aneh.”

“Dia memang _Healer_ , Ron.” Sela Hermione. “Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana dia menyembuhkan—“

“Sudahlah, Hermione. Tidak usah dilanjutkan.” kata Daniel. “Atau kau akan membuat wajahnya meledak karena malu.” Dia melirik ke arah Josh yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah, sementara Sarah dan James tertawa seru di sebelahnya.

“Kenapa kau selalu ingin membuatku malu?” kata Josh.

“Apa salahku?” tanggap Daniel tersenyum lebar. “Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.”

Tidak tahan digoda, Josh bangkit dari duduknya.

“Mau kemana kau?” tanya James.

“Cari makanan. Aku lapar.” katanya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu gerbong.

 

* * *

 

“Josh mungkin kelihatan lucu, tapi dia hebat.” kata Daniel kepada Harry setelah Josh menghilang di balik pintu gerbong. “Dia _mentor_ terbaik yang pernah kudapat.”

“Melebihi guru matematika-mu?” kata Sarah cepat dengan maksud menggodanya.

“Melebihi semua guru yang pernah mengajariku.” kata Daniel serius. “Dia lucu dan paling tidak tahan melihat anak kecil.”

“Aku tidak meragukan itu.” kata Harry. “Dia kakak yang baik kan?”

“Ah—aku tidak begitu tahu. Menurutku dia lebih seperti teman daripada seorang kakak. Tapi dia sangat keras, kalian harus tahu itu.” 

“Begitu?” kata Gilland. “Kau tahu, dia sebenarnya mencoba melindungimu dengan caranya sendiri. Meski itu artinya dia harus melarangmu berbuat macam-macam.”

“Dia tidak seperti itu terhadapku.” kata Daniel. “Dia hanya memberi peringatan keras. Tapi semuanya tergantung padaku, itu katanya.”

“Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal di usianya yang muda.” kata Gilland lagi. “Dia dulu sangat polos, kalian harus tahu itu.”

Sarah tertawa. “Kau benar. Dia sangat polos. Anak paling polos yang pernah kukenal. Waktu jam istirahat sewaktu sekolah dulu dia sering mengunjungiku. Liz dan Marcel sampai mengira kalau kami pacaran.”

“Dia sudah banyak berubah sekarang.” kata Becca.

“Sudah. Hentikan membicarakan dia.” kata Gilland mengakhiri. “Tapi kira-kira kemana dia pergi?”

“Ugh—aku lapar.” keluh Fred. “Kemana troli makanan itu?”

Dia bangkit lalu menyusul Josh ke gerbong depan.

 

Tapi baru saja pintu gerbong dia buka, terdengar seruan dari dalam. Cukup besar juga karena dapat mengalahkan suara kereta.

“Jangan kemari! Cepat kembali!”

Fred yang kebingungan tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

“SUDAH KUBILANG CEPAT KEMBALI!”

Fred melonjak karena kaget. Buru-buru dia menutup pintu pembatas antar gerbong dan berlari menuju Gilland dan yang lain.

“Ada apa?” tanya Gilland, berdiri. Becca dan Sarah ikut berdiri.

“Kurasa lebih baik kalian ke depan. Ada yang tidak beres di sana.” katanya pucat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi BRAK besar, seakan ada yang menghantam sesuatu dengan keras di gerbong depan.

“Apa lagi sekarang?” kata Harry.

“Tunggu di sini!” kata Gilland kepada Sarah dan Becca.

Dia segera menuju pintu gerbong dan membukanya. Sesuatu melayang di depannya dan hampir menimpanya, memaksanya untuk menghindar. Seorang berjubah hitam jatuh tepat di depannya. Suara yang ditimbulkannya membuatnya curiga.

Dia membuka tudung orang itu dengan waspada seandainya orang itu akan menyerangnya.

“Boneka?” katanya kaget. “Jangan-jangan…boneka hidup?”

“Apa?” seru yang lain dibelakangnya. Mereka berlari dan melihat boneka itu dari dekat.

“Hei, Josh! Apa kau butuh bantuan?” serunya.

“Tidak usah. Lindungi saja Harry.” balas Josh dari dalam. Terdengar bunyi BRAK sekali lagi, kali ini lebih besar dari yang pertama karena pintu gerbong terbuka. “Gila! Siapa yang melakukan ini?” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Sepertinya ada yang tidak ingin kita ke Hogwarts!” Tampaknya dia membanting satu lagi boneka.

 

“Gilland!” seru Sarah.

Gilland berbalik.

Serombongan orang berjubah hitam telah mengepung mereka dari belakang.

“Apa-apaan ini?” katanya sambil maju menghadapi orang-orang itu.

“Ikutlah kami.” kata orang-orang berjubah itu. “Menyerahlah, maka kalian tidak akan kami sakiti.”

“Memangnya aku peduli.” kata Gilland.

Sesuatu yang berkilauan tampak mengelilinginya. Dan sedetik kemudian pakaian yang dia kenakan telah diganti dengan pakaian serba hitam dari batas lehernya ke bawah. Semuanya terbuat dari kulit termasuk sarung tangan dan sepatunya.

“Sejak kapan kau bisa berubah wujud?” tanya Sarah heran.

“Tanya saja Profesormu itu.” kata Gilland.

Profesor membungkuk kepada mereka sambil tersenyum puas.

“Dia yang mendesain semua pakaian ini. Lumayan, pakaiannya ringan sehingga mudah bergerak.” Dia mengayunkan sebilah pedang yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada di tangan kanannya.

 

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat mereka.

“Delapan lawan lima belas.” kata Ron menghitung. “Apa kalian kira bisa menang?”

“Jangan pesimis begitu. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba dulu.” kata Gilland.

Fred dan George tampaknya bersemangat sekali.

“Kita bisa mempraktekkan mantra-mantra buatan kita sendiri. Ya kan, George.” Kata Fred.

“Jangan lupa Kembang Api Magma dan Permen Beku kita.”

“Kembang Api Magma? Permen Beku?” kata Ron heran. “Temuan baru kalian?”

“ _Well_ , masih belum sempurna karena magma yang keluar masih magma asli. Dan permennya benar-benar membekukan tubuhmu. Seluruh tubuhmu tertutup kristal es dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kalau tidak ditolong bisa mati.” kata George.

“Jangan pakai kembang api itu di sini. Kecuali kalau kalian mau kita mati gara-gara terkena magma.” kata Becca.

“Dan kalian mencobanya pada diri kalian sendiri?” kata Hermione.

“Seperti biasa, kami makan bergantian.” sela Fred tenang. “George langsung menggunakan mantra pencair ketika tubuhku beku. Permen itu hebat sekali. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengunyahnya.”

“Bisakah kalian tunda dulu? Kita menghadapi masalah serius di sini.” sela Harry.

“Kalian di sini saja. Biar mereka kuhadapi.” kata Gilland. Dia maju beberapa langkah. “Yang maju, mati.”

 

Tapi tampaknya orang-orang bertudung itu tidak memiliki rasa takut karena mereka serentak maju menerjang Gilland.

Gilland mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengenai salah satu dari mereka. Ketika orang itu ambruk ke lantai, terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah.

“Boneka?” kata Gilland, menyibakkan tudung orang itu dengan kakinya. “Mereka semua boneka?”

“Coba kau periksa dengan komputer kecilmu itu, Dan.” kata profesor tenang, tetap duduk di kursinya sambil mengunyah camilan yang dia bawa.

“Oke.” Daniel duduk di kursi terdekat, mengeluarkan komputer mini pemberian Josh kepadanya lalu mulai bekerja.

“Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.” serunya beberapa saat kemudian. “Itu artinya ada dua kemungkinan. Mereka semuanya boneka atau mayat hidup. Dan, yang pasti mereka dikendalikan dari jarak jauh.”

“Berarti kita bisa bertindak.” kata Sarah kepada Becca.

“Dan sepertinya mereka juga punya mulut...” tambah profesor sambil mengerling dari jauh.

“…yang bisa dibuka. Bagus!” kata Gilland. “Fred! George! Lemparkan permen itu ke dalam mulut mereka.”

“Kalian yakin meski tidak dikunyah bisa bekerja?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak usah kuatir, Harry. itu sebabnya permen ini kami namakan Permen Beku.” kata George. “Ayo, Fred.”

Fred membagi-bagikan sekantong penuh Permen Beku kepada yang lain. Dan detik berikutnya pertempuran yang seharusnya menegangkan berubah menjadi arena tembak jitu.

Ron senang sekali ketika salah satu boneka yang dia lempari membeku tertutup es.

“Fred, kurasa kita harus mengurangi daya beku permen ini.” kata George ketika salah sat permen yang dia lempari mengenai dahi salah satu boneka. Meski tidak masuk ke dalam mulut, permen itu langsung membekukannya.

“Kupikir juga begitu.” tanggap Fred santai. “Sepertinya mantranya terlalu kuat.”

Terdengar bunyi BRAK besar dari gerbong sebelah disusul oleh suara rintihan Josh.

“Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan.” kata Daniel kuatir.

“Biar aku saja.” kata profesor, bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menuju gerbong sebelah.

“Profesor bisa berkelahi?” tanya Harry takjub.

“Dia cukup kuat, kalau kau mau tahu.” kata Becca.

“Er—kurasa lebih baik aku membantu Josh juga.” kata Sarah.

“Aku juga.” kata James, mengikuti Sarah ke gerbong sebelah.

“Bukankah tadi Josh melarang kita masuk?” kata Gilland.

 

“Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?” Seseorang muncul dari gerbong yang lain, dari belakang para boneka. Pakaiannya lusuh, dan meskipun wajahnya kelihatan masih muda tapi ditumbuhi banyak uban. “Apa-apaan ini?” katanya setelah melihat banyak boneka tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan beku.

“Profesor Lupin!” seru Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

“Sedang apa Anda di sini, Profesor?” tanya Fred, melempar permen bekunya yang terakhir.

“Boneka tanah liat? Sebanyak ini?” kata Lupin, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Fred. “Kita harus menghancurkan mereka sampai berkeping-keping kalau mau mengalahkan mereka. Kalau tertinggal tangan atau kakinya saja, bisa sangat berbahaya.” Dia mencabut tongkatnya. “Ternyata ada juga orang yang kekuatan sihirnya sehebat ini.”

“Serahkan saja padaku.” kata Gilland. “Tapi sebaiknya Anda kemari, Profesor.”

Dengan hati-hati Lupin melangkahi boneka-boneka itu, menyeberang ke sisi yang lain dari gerbong.

“Mari bersenang-senang.” kata Gilland tersenyum lebar, setelah Lupin melewatinya.

Dengan gerakan yang menawan, Gilland mengayunkan pedangnya.

Harry merasa Gilland tidak melakukan apa-apa melainkan cuma menyeberangi tumpukan boneka beku di depannya.

Tapi yang terjadi kemudian mengubah pendapatnya. Boneka-boneka beku itu mendadak hancur berkeping-keping, tidak menyisakan satu pun bagian tubuh yang masih utuh.

Kepingan tubuh boneka itu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan pasir dan mulai terbang keluar jendela.

Dalam hitungan menit sisa-sisa pertempuran yang tadi memenuhi gerbong lenyap tak bersisa. Gerbong itu kembali seperti semula, seakan selama setengah jam itu tidak ada yang menyerbu masuk ke situ.

 

* * *

 

Kesunyian datang memenuhi gerbong itu. Semua orang waspada, kalau-kalau ada bagian boneka tanah liat yang lolos dari pengawasan mereka. Gerbong sebelah juga sudah sunyi, menandakan bahwa Josh dan yang lain telah berhasil menangani para pengacau.

“Kau tahu,” kata Josh, tiba-tiba saja berada di samping mereka dan mengagetkan mereka semua, “gerakan itu mengingatkanku pada—“

“Samurai?” kata James yang ada di belakangnya.

“Uh-huh.” kata Josh mengiyakan. Retina matanya menangkap gambar Lupin yang tak jauh di depannya. “Halo, Mr Lupin. Anda baik-baik saja?”

“Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.” kata Lupin bersahabat. “Dumbledore sudah memberitahu kami mengenai kedatangan kalian, tentu saja. Dan aku harus ke Hogwarts hari ini karena ada sedikit urusan.” Dia diam sejenak. “Seharusnya aku istirahat di gerbong sebelah tapi—“

Mereka diam lama.

“Oh, aku hampir lupa. Mr Lupin, kenalkan ini adalah pembimbing kami, Profesor Illene Catherine O’Brien. Kami biasa memanggilnya profesor Ico.”

Profesor menjabat tangan Lupin, dan melempar tatapan marah kepada Josh, karena dia telah menyebutkan nama aslinya kepada Lupin. Profesor Ico tidak ingin namanya yang panjang diketahui orang karena dia sebenarnya lebih suka dipanggil Ico daripada Illene atau Colleen.

“Kenapa mereka ingin sekali aku tidak sampai ke Hogwarts?” tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

“Sebenarnya, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi—“ kata Josh, menopang dagunya, setelah semua kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing. “Target Voldemort adalah menghabisimu sebelum kau tiba di Hogwarts, dan target Doom adalah membuat kami sibuk supaya tidak bisa mengantar kalian ke Hogwarts.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Daniel.

“Hogwarts sekarang menjadi tempat paling kuat yang dimiliki Harry sebagai tempat berlindung, mengingat Justin sudah menyegel sebagian besar bekas luka Harry sehingga Voldemort tidak akan bisa lagi merasuki pikirannya. Dan bagi kita, jika kita sampai di Hogwarts—“ Josh berhenti. “—kau tahu apa yang kumaksud.”

“Perisai?” kata Daniel. “Maksudmu, perisai yang akan kau buat tidak mudah untuk dia hancurkan?”

“Betul juga.” kata Hermione. “Dengan begitu mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan pertahanan paling kuat yang menjadi ancaman utama bagi mereka.”

“Tepat.” kata Gilland, tapi dia segera terdiam. “Ancaman paling serius untuk mereka saat ini adalah kalian bertiga, dan juga para Penjaga.”

“Menurutku, kami yang merupakan ancaman paling besar, mengingat kemampuan Voldemort yang sekarang sudah lebih dari mampu untuk mengalahkan semua penyihir, termasuk Dumbledore sekalipun—“

“Kami sebenarnya sudah sempat menduga kemungkinan Voldemort bergabung dengan Doom dan Void sebelum Justin meramalkannya—“

“—maka kalian memutuskan untuk melindungi kami sekali lagi?” sela Harry.

“Kami harus melindungi sebanyak mungkin yang bisa kami lindungi.” kata Josh.

“Tidak semua masalah yang dapat kembali setelah pembalikan waktu. Kami harus mencegah terjadinya hal yang lebih buruk.” kata Becca.

“Apa maksudmu, tidak semua hal dapat kembali meskipun waktu telah dibalik kembali?” tanya Ron.

“Contohnya,” Hermione yang menjawab. “ingatan kita. Meskipun pembalikan waktu sudah dilakukan ingatan kita tetap ada, meski tidak bisa dibuka kecuali dengan cara khusus. Dengan lebih sederhana bisa dikatakan ingatan masa lalu itu masih membekas di kepala kita tanpa kita sadari.”

“Kesimpulan yang menarik, Hermione.” kata Lupin. Dia lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Semenjak tadi aku mendengar kalian menyebut nama Justin.” katanya. “Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapakah Justin ini?”

“Dia salah satu kembaranku, Sir.” kata Josh. “Nama lengkapnya Justin Appleby.”

Lupin seakan baru saja disambar petir. “Justin Appleby? Dia di sini?”

Melihat reaksi Lupin, yang lain saling bertukar pandang. “Yah. Ada masalah apa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” kata Lupin.

“Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi tampaknya Anda menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sir.” kata Daniel.

“Er—sebenarnya, Justin Appleby adalah nama guru Transfigurasi-ku dulu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ternyata aku menggunakan istilah 'Heir' di fanfic ini. Istilah yang sudah kulupakan. 
> 
> Istilah ini sudah tidak kugunakan lagi di TWMA-part 3 yang sudah kutulis hingga bagian ending.
> 
> Dan ternyata aku masih menggunakan istilah 'ranger' untuk 'penjaga'! Aduh, malunya.   
> Karakter asli buatanku ini ternyata berkembang lebih pesat dengan adanya kedua trilogi ini.


	7. Boundaries of Dimensions

**“J** USTIN? Guru Transfigurasi?” kata Josh, kaget. “Tapi itu beberapa puluh tahun yang—“ Dia berhenti.

Harry menebak Josh baru saja ingat kalau Justin bisa berkelana menembus waktu.

“Untuk apa dia menjadi guru kalian?” kata Josh kemudian. “Dia tahu dia kalau melakukan itu, sejarahnya akan—“ Dia terdiam lagi, sementara semua teman-temannya memandang ke arahnya.

“Apa kau sudah lupa kalau dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa berada di mana saja tanpa mempengaruhi sejarah?” kata profesor Ico pelan.

Josh mendengus marah. “Aku butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal darinya.” katanya.

“Itu harus.” tanggap Gilland cepat. Dia diam sejenak. “Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala kembaranku yang satu itu.” Dia berjalan menuju kursinya lalu menghempaskan diri.

“Lalu kenapa Anda tidak menggunakan bubuk Floo saja, Sir?” tanya Harry pada Lupin, mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Perapian di markas Orde Phoenixmasih bisa digunakan, kan?”

“Sebenarnya Dumbledore telah meminta Menteri Sihir agar semua jaringan Floo dari dan ke Hogwarts diputus.” jawab Lupin. “Untuk mencegah saja. Agar tidak ada yang menyusup masuk ke Hogwarts lewat perapian.”

“Begitukah?” kata profesor Ico. “Tapi kurasa bubuk Floo bukan satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa masuk ke sana, kan?”

“Yah,” sela Harry. Dia berbalik ke Lupin. “mereka masih bisa menggunakan _portkey_.”

“Itulah sebabnya kenapa teman-teman kalian ini ada di sini.” jawab Lupin, mengangguk ke arah Josh dan yang lain. “Memutuskan jaringan Floo dari Hogwarts hanya untuk memperingan tugas mereka.”

“Tunggu dulu.” kata Ron. “Josh akan membuat perisai di Hogwarts. Meski menggunakan _portkey_ ataupun bubuk Floo, siapapun tidak bisa menembus perisai itu? Maksudku, Josh, perisaimu bisa mencegah mereka?”

“Apa kau lupa kami tidak mempan disihir?” Josh berbalik bertanya. “Hal yang sama berlaku untuk perisai itu. Tidak akan bisa ditembus sihir, terkecuali kalau ada ruang antar dimensi yang berlubang di dalam kastil.”

“Dan untuk mencegah ada yang menyusup ke dalam kastil, maka Josh akan menggunakan kunci gerbang waktu masa lalu dan masa depan sekaligus; menggantikan kunci gerbang antar dimensi yang sedang digunakan Sam yang tidak bisa hadir.”

“Sama seperti tahun lalu?” tanya Hermione. “Kau pasti akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk itu.”

“Kurasa begitu.” kata Josh, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. “Apa yang bisa kulakukan—“

“—akan kau lakukan sebisamu.” sambung Harry dan Daniel bersamaan.

Keduanya saling memandang lalu melepas tawa. Mereka mengerti betul semboyan Josh yang satu itu.

“Aku sudah tahu. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khas dirimu.” kata James dan Sarah bersamaan. Keduanya tertawa, tapi sesaat kemudian terdiam karena melihat wajah Josh yang mendadak berubah.

Josh tidak melihat ke arah mereka, tapi keluar jendela. Pasti ada sesuatu di luar sana yang membuat ekspresinya tampak begitu menyeramkan sehingga mereka semua dapat merasakannya.

“Ada apa?” tanya profesor Ico bertanya.

“Lihat awan hitam di sana itu?” kata Josh. “Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di situ. Seakan kita siap dia telan kapan saja.”

Harry dan Ron tertawa. Setelah melihat tatapan Daniel, keduanya berkata. “Ayolah, tidak mungkin kan?”

“Dia serius.” kata James setengah berbisik sementara Josh masih memandang keluar jendela, menatap keduanya dalam-dalam. “Dia Penjaga elemen air, ingat? Dia tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan air, termasuk awan hujan.”

“Entah kenapa,” kata Josh menerawang, sementara yang lain melihat ke arahnya. “aku sedikit merasa takut.”

Mereka semua terdiam, sore yang begitu indah terasa begitu mencekam. Bahkan Josh sendiri merasa takut, bagaimana dengan yang lain? pikir Harry. Begitu banyak hal yang bermunculan di kepalanya, baik yang buruk maupun yang baik. Dan semuanya itu membuatnya pusing. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir dan duduk dengan santai.

 

* * *

 

“Mulai saat ini, kurasa kita akan mengalami banyak sekali pertempuran.” kata Sarah. “Bergabungnya Doom dan Voldemort dengan Void bisa berarti bencana besar. Dan mereka pasti akan segera bertindak, mengingat kami adalah satu-satunya yang menghalangi.”

“Yah, dan kuharap mereka bertindak langsung tanpa bertindak licik.” tambah Becca. “Lebih sulit menangani pikiran licik daripada menyusun siasat perang.”

Mendadak jam tangan yang dikenakan profesor Ico berbunyi. Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang mereka kenali sebagai suara ICO, komputer utama markasRangers.

“Profesor, aku mendeteksi adanya lubang dimensi besar di depan kalian, tertutup oleh di antara tumpukan elektron. Lubang itu cukup besar untuk menelan kereta yang kalian tumpangi itu utuh-utuh.”

“Tumpukan electron…” gumam profesor. Mendadak dia kaget. “Gumpalan awan hitam itu!”

“APA?” Tanpa sadar mereka semua melompat berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk.

“Kita harus menghentikan kereta ini!” seru Hermione.

Dengan ditemani Ron, dia langsung menuju masinis.

 

“Masih berapa jauh?” tanya Josh tidak sabar.

“Kurang dari tiga puluh kilometer, dan kalian mendekatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi!” jawab ICO dari komunikator di tangan Josh.

“ICO, hubungi Sam. Katakan kita dalam masalah besar.” kata Josh memerintahkan. “Sarah, Becca, aku pinjam kunci gerbang waktu kalian. Terpaksa aku harus membuat perisai di sini. Semoga kita bisa melewatinya.”

“Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!” seru profesor Ico melarang. “Ingat, kita seperti hendak memasuki terowongan. Yang jadi masalah, terowongan itu seperti punya lubang yang sangat dalam. Jika masuk kita pasti akan jatuh, tidak peduli ada perisai atau tidak. Dan satu lagi, kau belum pernah memasang perisai untuk benda bergerak.”

“Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?” tanya Josh panik.

“Hei!” panggil Gilland ketika Josh mulai mondar-mandir di situ dalam panik. “Kau duduklah dulu.”

“Mana bisa? Kalau duduk aku malah tidak bisa berpikir.” Dan dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir, sambil berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

“Kenapa Ron dan Hermione lama sekali?” tanya Becca lalu bangkit dari duduknya, tepat pada saat keduanya masuk berhamburan.

“Masinisnya tidak ada.” kata Ron dengan napas memburu.

“Kami mendapati bercak-bercak darah di lantai, kurasa masinisnya diserang lalu dilempar dari atas kereta.” lanjut Hermione.

Semua yang masih duduk melompat berdiri.

“Kalian jalan duluan.” kata Lupin, meminta Ron dan Hermione mendahuluinya ke tempat masinis.

“Kami sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan kereta ini, tapi sepertinya mantra yang kami gunakan tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik tuas kereta yang telah dilekatkan dengan sihir.” kata Hermione.

“Ada yang mengerjai kereta ini.” lanjut Ron.

“Josh, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sam.” kata ICO lewat komunikator. “Sesaat yang lalu aku menemukannya sedang bertempur melawan makhluk-makhluk yang berusaha melewati ruang antar dimensi, tapi sebelum aku sempat menyampaikan sesuatu tiba-tiba hubungan komunikasi terputus. Sepertinya dia masuk ke area yang tidak terjangkau oleh sinyal.”

“Sial!” Josh—dan Harry—sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengumpat. “Semuanya terjadi pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku terlalu meremehkan mereka.”

Ron mendadak lemas dan jatuh terduduk. “Habislah sudah. Tamatlah riwayat kita.”

“Jangan pernah menyerah sampai benar-benar tidak ada cara lain, Ron.” kata Josh, melangkahinya menuju gerbong depan, diikuti oleh Harry dan yang lain.

 

Ruang masinis kosong. Yang ada hanyalah bercak-bercak darah segar di lantai dan meteran mesin kereta yang bergerak tak terkendali.

“Gejala ini?” kata Gilland. “Ada gelombang elektromagnetik yang cukup kuat yang mempengaruhinya.”

“Lupakan itu dulu.” kata Becca. “Yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan benda ini sebelum kita terlempar ke lubang besar itu.”

“Kapal ini, kapal uap, kan?” tanya Josh, setelah sesaat lamanya berpikir dengan tenang. “Kalau kapal uap, pasti bahan bakarnya dari batubara dan air untuk menggerakkan mesin.”

“Ya, tapi aku berani bertaruh airnya tidak perlu diisi ulang.” kata Fred.

“Kita coba dulu.” Josh menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya beberapa kali, menunjuk ke arah mesin-mesin itu lalu memutarnya seakan sedang memutar kunci pintu.

Terdengar sesuatu yang meledak, dan lantai tempat mereka berdiri itu mulai penuh dengan air.

“Kau meledakkan tangki airnya?” kata George sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya supaya tidak basah.

Lupin yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu, membuka pintu itu sehingga airnya keluar.

“Kenapa kereta ini tidak berhenti juga?” tanya Ron, sementara Hermione di sampingnya sudah mulai merasa takut. Dia sebenarnya takut juga, tapi dia merasa tidak boleh bersikap demikian di hadapan Hermione.

“Kalau begitu, kita batalkan saja sihirnya.” kata Josh.

“Dengan apa?” tanya Daniel. Sesaat kemudian dia baru mengerti. “Jangan-jangan dengan menggunakan _de-spell_?”

Teman-temannya berbalik kepadanya.

“Josh, kamu tidak boleh melakukan itu.” kata Gilland. “Kalau kau menggunakan _de-spell_ itu artinya kau akan menggunakan _Holy_. Kalau kau menggunakan _Holy_ , kau pasti akan mati, mengingat ruangan ini sangat sempit dan kau bisa langsung kena.”

“Ingat Josh, Harry dan yang lain membutuhkanmu.” kata Becca. “Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.”

Suara ICO di komunikator sudah mulai menghitung mundur. “ _Satu kilometer_ ….. _delapan ratus meter_ …… _lima_ _ratus meter_ ……”

Sarah memandang Becca sesaat. Becca mengangguk, dan keduanya menghela napas.

“Cepat kembali ke gerbong. Dan siapkan barang-barang kalian.” kata Becca ke yang lain.

“Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?” tanya Ron.

“Jangan banyak tanya. Waktu kita sempit. Lari!” kata Sarah. “Kita harus bersiap untuk melompat dari kereta.”

“ _Empat ratus meter_ …… _tiga ratus tujuh puluh meter_ ….. _tiga ratus empat puluh meter_ …..”

Mereka kembali berlari menuju gerbong tempat di mana barang-barang mereka diletakkan dan menarik semuanya ke dekat pintu. Harry melepas Hedwig dari sangkarnya lalu membiarkannya terbang mengikuti kereta. Ron melakukan hal yang sama kepada Pig.

 

Becca dan Sarah tampaknya hendak melakukan sesuatu ketika Josh menahan mereka.

“Kalau kalian berencana untuk menggunakan _itu_ , lebih baik jangan.” katanya. “Itu dilarang.” Dia berbalik. “Profesor Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George!” serunya kemudian. “Aku baru ingat kalau masih ada cara lain supaya kita selamat dan untuk itu aku butuh bantuan kalian! Ikut aku!”

“ _Dua ratus dua meter_ ……. _seratus enam puluh meter_ ……. _seratus sepuluh meter_ ….”

Berempat, mereka berlari lagi ke bagian depan gerbong.

Josh membuka pintu gerbong dan menunjuk ke arah dua pengait yang menghubungkan gerbong itu dengan gerbong depan.

“Silahkan kalian putuskan sendiri mantra yang akan kalian gunakan untuk memutuskan pengait itu dari tempatnya.” Josh lalu mundur, memberi ruang agar Fred dan George bisa masuk.

“ _Lima_ _puluh meter_ …… _tiga puluh meter_ ….. _dua puluh meter_ ……”

“Kalian siap?” kata Lupin memberi aba-aba.

Harry menggenggam tongkatnya dengan mantap.

“Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu…dua…tiga!”

Enam mantra berbeda meluncur dari ujung-ujung tongkat mereka dan mengenai pangkal pengait besi yang berada di bawah mereka.

Pengait itu putus. Dan lubang hitam besar yang ada di depan mereka itu langsung menghisapnya masuk.

Gawatnya, ternyata jarak mereka dengan lubang itu terlalu dekat, sehingga perlahan-lahan gerbong itu ditarik masuk ke dalamnya.

“Kita harus pindah!” seru Josh kepada yang lain. “Angkat semua barang dan bawa ke gerbong sebelah!”

Mereka menutup pintu gerbong sebelah depan agar mereka tidak tersedot masuk ke lubang hitam yang daya sedotnya luar biasa itu.

Sambil bergegas mereka membawa barang-barang mereka ke gerbong belakang.

 

“Kenapa kau masih mementingkan barang-barang bawaan kita?” tanya Sarah kepada Josh.

“Sayang kan kalau hilang.” jawab Josh sederhana. “Belinya kan pakai uang.”

“Kenapa pikiran kita bisa sama?” kata Becca sambil mendengus.

Mereka berpindah gerbong demi gerbong sambil membawa barang-barang milik mereka. Dan setiap kali mereka pindah, mereka memutuskan pengikut antar gerbong untuk mengurangi resiko tersedot oleh lubang hitam itu.

 

* * *

 

“ICO, apakah kau sudah menemukan Sam?” tanya Josh lewat komunikator setelah mereka semua turun dari kereta dan berdiri jauh-jauh dari lubang antar dimensi yang bocor itu. Bahaya tampaknya sudah menjauh dari mereka untuk saat ini.

Saat itu hari sudah sangat sore dan matahari sudah hampir tidak kelihatan. Bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang bersinar di sebelah belakang mereka, sedangkan di hadapan mereka sedang hujan deras.

“Aku belum pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya.” kata George mengagumi pemandangan yang tidak biasanya itu.

“Aku juga.” kata Ron. “Kita bisa mandi kapan pun kita mau lalu mengeringkan diri di sini.”

“Silahkan saja kalau kau mau mandi.” kata Daniel. “Hujan itu bukan hujan biasa, tapi hujan asam.”

“Hujan asam?” tanya George.

“Kerusakan lapisan udara di atas bumi menyebabkan hujan yang turun mengandung asam. Kulitmu akan rusak dan terkena penyakit yang mematikan.” katanya menjelaskan.

Seseorang mendadak melompat di dekat mereka. Kaget, mereka cepat-cepat berbalik dengan tongkat teracung.

Ada seorang pria berbadan besar di sana. Dia mengenakan kostum ketat berkilau keperakan terkena pantulan cahaya bulan. Meski tidak terlihat jelas, warna hijau yang ada di sekitar leher pakaiannya menyatakan siapa gerangan yang muncul.

“Sam? Apa itu kau?” tanya Harry.

“Halo lagi, Harry.” kata Sam sambil mendekat. “Sori aku terlambat. Tadi aku bertempur dengan beberapa Cleros di ruang antar dimensi dan sempat terlempar cukup jauh sampai tidak bisa mendengar sinyal dari kalian.”

“Sam!” seru Josh sambil berlari mendekat. “Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya, tidak usah kuatirkan aku.” Sam berhenti, memandang lubang hitam besar yang ada tak jauh dari situ lalu beralih ke gerbong-gerbong kereta yang kini letaknya sudah tidak beraturan. “Pasti kalian mengalami saat-saat yang sangat menegangkan tadi.”

“Bukan hanya menegangkan. Sarah dan Becca hampir saja menggunakan hal yang terlarang, kau tahu.” kata Josh lagi.

Sam diam karena kaget. Wajahnya berubah pucat. “Hal terlarang? Maksudmu—itu?” Josh mengangguk. “Ta—tapi mereka tidak melakukannya, kan?”

Josh menggeleng, dan Harry bisa melihat kelegaan muncul di wajah Sam.

“Untung Josh sempat mencegah mereka melakukannya.” kata profesor.

“Ku—kurasa aku ke sana dulu.” kata Sam, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 

“Sam sudah datang rupanya.” kata Daniel, setelah berpapasan dengannya dalam perjalanannya menuju Harry dan yang lain.

“Dan,” panggil Harry pelan agar tidak di dengar oleh profesor yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Josh, “tadi Josh bilang Sarah dan Becca sewaktu di kereta hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang. Kau tahu apa itu?”

Daniel diam, berpikir. Otaknya sedang berusaha untuk mengurai semua kejadian tadi. ”Di atas kereta—“ Dia berbalik kepada Harry. “Kau tahu, kalau kereta tidak bisa berhenti seperti tadi, termasuk dengan sihir, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa menghentikan kereta itu. kau tahu apa?”

Harry diam sejenak. “Menghentikan waktu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.”

“Justru sebaliknya.” sela Daniel cepat. “Sarah dan Becca punya kemampuan untuk itu. Kau bisa tebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi jika masa depan dan masa lalu saling berdekatan atau bahkan saling menyentuh?”

“Aku tahu!” seru Hermione tiba-tiba. “Ada teori fisika kuantum yang menyatakan kalau ada seseorang yang bertemu dengan dirinya yang masa lampau atau yang masa depan dan menyentuhnya, dia akan hilang.”

“Hilang?” tanya Fred. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Ya, hilang.” jelas Hermione. “Dia bahkan seakan tidak pernah dilahirkan. Mulai dari orang tuanya, dan orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi temannya bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Keberadaannya seperti dihapus dari muka bumi.”

“Kalau Sarah dan Becca, menggabungkan kekuatan mereka, waktu bisa dihentikan untuk sementara. Tapi resikonya, mereka akan hilang sama seperti itu.” kata Daniel, membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. “Josh sering bilang padaku kalau kita tidak boleh bermain-main dengan waktu. Terutama kalian yang bisa sihir. Waktu, meski kelihatannya tidak berbahaya, bisa sangat merusak. Kita lebih baik mempergunakan waktu yang kita punyai sebaik mungkin.”

“Kau benar-benar tahu banyak, ya?” kata Ron. “Apa semua ini kau tahu dari Josh?”

“Sebagian, termasuk teori itu.”

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan pembalikan waktu yang mereka lakukan dulu?” tanya Harry. “Kenapa tidak membahayakan mereka?”

“Bukannya tidak berbahaya.” kata Becca, mendadak muncul. “Kalau masa depan dan masa lalu menjadi satu, segala eksistensi akan hilang.”

“Daniel baru saja mengatakan itu pada kami.” kata George.

“Aku mengakui kalau hal yang hampir saja kami lakukan tadi adalah hal yang bodoh dna aku menyesal aku pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya.” Becca menghela napas. “Bagaimana pun juga, sewaktu membalik waktu dimensi ini kami membutuhkan bantuan Sam.”

“Dengan kata lain, aku sebagai perantara agar masa depan dan masa lalu tidak saling merusak, sekaligus penghubung antar ruang.” kata Sam sambil tersenyum. Dia bersama Sarah, Josh, James, profesor, Gilland, dan Lupin datang mendekati mereka.

 

Tanpa Harry sadari, ternyata lubang besar yang menghancurkan batas antar dimensi yang tadinya berada di depan mereka kini sudah hilang. Pasti Sam telah melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupnya.

“Jadi, kalian sebenarnya bisa membalik waktu di dimensi kalian sendiri?” tanya Hermione, sepertinya tiba-tiba teringat pembicaraan mereka sewaktu di markas besar Ranger tahun lalu.

“Tidak. Bukan itu maksudnya.” sela Becca. “Penjaga Dimensi tidak bisa menjadi penengah di dimensi sendiri.”

“Harry.” panggil Lupin, memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ketika Harry menatapnya dia lalu berkata, “Lebih baik kau kirim burung hantu-mu ke Hogwarts dan meminta seseorang untuk menjemput kita. Kita seharusnya sudah tiba di Hogwarts sekarang, tapi karena keretanya—“

“Kurasa tidak perlu, Sir.” kata Josh. “Jemputan kita sudah datang.” Dia mengangguk ke arah seberang rel kereta.

Ada seseorang berjubah putih tampak berlari mendekati mereka. Harry bisa melihat pantulan warna emas di jubah orang itu ketika terkena cahaya bulan.

 

“Kalian semua! Kalian baik-baik saja?” Justin mendekati mereka sambil berlari. Dia mengenakan jubah putih yang penuh dengan glyph warna emas di atasnya. _Wizer Staff_ -nya dipegang erat di tangan kanannya. Belum pernah Harry melihat ada penyihir mengenakan jubah berwarna putih sebelumnya.

Justin sempat tersandung, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Lupin, dia menyapanya. “Halo, Lupin. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?”

“Halo, Profesor.” kata Lupin sopan. “Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih.”

“Dari mana saja kau?” kata Gilland. “Kami tidak berada di sini sekarang kalau seandainya kau datang lebih cepat.”

“Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau Mata Batinku tertutup?” kata Justin. “Kekuatanku besar, tapi itu tidak berarti aku bisa segalanya.”

 

“Josh, aku tahu saat ini aku punya tugas lain tapi aku mau minta ijin menemani Sam memperbaiki ruang waktu dan dimensi.” kata Sarah menyela. “Dia tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu.”

Josh berpikir sejenak. “Baiklah. Kalian tahu tugas kalian.”

“Aku ikut.” kata Becca. Dia berbalik kepada Josh untuk meminta persetujuannya.

“Tentu saja.” kata Josh. “Kalian bertiga yang bertugas di tempat seperti itu. Kalian yang lebih ahli.” Dia berhenti. “Tapi kalau cukup gawat jangan lupa hubungi kami.”

Sarah, Becca, dan Sam lalu berpamitan dengan yang lain sebelum memisahkan diri.

 

“Kenapa—“

“—mereka minta ijin dari Josh?” tanya Daniel, sudah bisa menebak pikiran Harry yang selalu ingin tahu.

“Selama Adam tidak ada, aku yang pegang kendali.” Josh menjawab sambil tersenyum. “Kalau aku sudah tidak bisa menanganinya lagi, baru diserahkan ke dia.”

“Sebenarnya apa sudah terjadi di sini?” tanya Justin, kembali ke topik semula. Dia memandang ke arah gerbong-gerbong kereta yang terbalik dan terputus-putus.

Mereka lalu menceritakan semua yang baru saja mereka alami kepadanya.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi begitu—“ kata Justin setelah mereka menyelesaikan ceritanya. “ternyata aku salah perhitungan."

“Salah perhitungan?” tanya Josh. “Apa lagi yang ada di kepalamu itu?” Ketika matanya menangkap gambar Lupin, dia lalu melanjutkan, “Dan kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa sampai menjadi guru di Hogwarts sewaktu Mr Lupin masih sekolah dulu.”

“Yang terakhir itu nanti diantara kita saja.” kata Justin. “Aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu yang pertama.

“Perhitunganku, Voldemort yang sudah memiliki kekuatan tambahan menjadi tidak sabar dan akan menantang kalian semua. Ternyata aku salah, dan dia lebih memilih cara yang lama. Dia tetap ingin menghabisi Harry sendirian.”

“Dia menganggap Harry sebagai saingannya, apa kau lupa?” kata Gilland kecewa.

“Aku terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan hal yang paling penting.” kata Justin mengakui. Dia lalu melanjutkan, “Kesalahanku yang paling fatal adalah aku tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan keterlibatan Doom dan Void sama sekali.”

“Kalau Void aku tahu yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan lubang itu, tapi Doom—tunggu dulu.“ kata Hermione. “Boneka tanah liat itu! Apa itu perbuatannya?”

“Itu cuma salah satu trik mudah untuk bagi Doom.” Justin merenung sejenak. “Kita harus hati-hati jangan sampai dia menggunakan _Morphos_.” katanya setengah berbisik.

“Apa?”

“Tapi kenapa mereka mati-matian ingin mencegah kita ke Hogwarts?” tanya George.

“Apakah ada rahasia di Hogwarts yang belum kita ketahui, George?” kata Fred. Harry melihat Justin tampak terkejut.

“Jangan konyol.” kata Ron. “Dumbledore saja mengakui belum semua rahasia di kastil yang dia tahu, bagaimana mungkin kalian yang cuma enam setengah tahun sekolah bisa tahu semuanya?”

“Pasti begitu.” kata Justin. “Pasti ada rahasia yang belum kita ketahui di sana.”

 

Angin malam yang dingin mendadak bertiup kencang.

“Lebih baik kau antar mereka ke kastil, Justin.” kata Josh. “Kami akan mencari jalan lain.”

Ketika Harry memandangnya, Josh lalu berkata, “Sihir dalam bentuk apapun tidak berfungsi terhadap kami, ingat?”

“Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara kalian ke kastil.” kata Harry. “Jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari sini.”

“Yah, melompati dahan, misalnya?” kata James setengah bercanda.

“Memangnya kita ini ninja?” tukas Gilland. “Dengan bawaan sebanyak ini?”

Daniel yang ada di sampingnya menunduk sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar. “Kami akan cari cara.”

 

* * *

 

Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Fred, dan George tiba telah di pintu depan kastil Hogwarts. Mereka menggunakan portal sihir buatan Justin.

“Portal ini hebat.” kata Hermione terkagum-kagum, memandangi portal berwarna biru itu dengan seksama. “Aku belum pernah tahu yang seperti ini sebelumnya.”

“Aku punya buku sihir tua tentang ini. Kalau kau tertarik, kau boleh meminjamnya.” kata Justin.

“Benarkah?” kata Hermione bersemangat.

“Tentu saja. Tapi harus kuingatkan, jangan pernah coba mempraktekkannya. Butuh tenaga cukup besar untuk ini. Lagipula, aku tidak mau sampai terjadi kecelakaan sekecil apapun.”

Hermione mendengus. “Aku tidak sebodoh itu.” katanya. “Aku hanya ingin tahu teorinya saja.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Justin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah putihnya, menarik keluar sebuah buku besar maha tebal dari dalamnya, dan meletakkannya di tangan Hermione yang terbuka.

Hermione terhuyung karena diluar perkiraannya, buku itu berat sekali. Sampulnya yang diukir indah itu terbuat dari besi dan halaman-halamannya tebal-tebal karena terbuat dari kulit.

“Ron, tolong aku.” katanya, dan Ron membantunya mengangkat buku itu.

“Aku tidak percaya ada buku seberat ini.” Dan dia meletakkannya di anak tangga.

“Begitu juga dengan diriku. _Mobiliarbus_!” Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan buku tebal itu pun melayang mengikuti mereka masuk ke kastil.


	8. Earlier School

**S** EMUA guru sedang berkumpul di Aula Besar ketika Harry, Ron, Hermione, Justin, dan Lupin masuk. Suasananya tegang sekali, membuat Harry teringat akan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu ketika Kamar Rahasia dibuka.

“Maaf kami terlambat.” kata Justin, melangkah mendahului mereka.

Harry tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mengganti jubahnya dengan pakaian Muggle biasa. Wizer Staff-nya pun sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Melihat kedatangan mereka, Dumbledore berdiri.

“Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Justin?” tanyanya.

“Ada yang membuat lubang besar di depan Hogwarts Express, Profesor.” jawab Justin. “Sam sudah menangani lubang itu, tapi tampaknya kita harus memperbaiki kereta itu agar bisa dipakai murid-murid yang lain nanti.”

“Maksudmu, ini?” Profesor McGonagall, kepala asrama Gryffindor mengangkat koran sore tinggi-tinggi.

Justin melihat sekilas ke arah koran itu.

“Cepat sekali beritanya.” kata Justin, ketika Harry mengamati halaman depan koran. Tampak ada beberapa petugas yang sedang mondar-mandir di antara gerbong-gerbong kereta yang putus. “Terlalu cepat menurutku.”

Justin mengambil koran itu dari tangan McGonagall dan mulai membacanya. Mendadak sesuatu melintas di kepalanya. “Aku tidak mau berpikiran buruk, tapi—“

“Apa?” tanya Harry tidak sadar.

“Tidak. Lupakan saja.” kata Justin.

“Baiklah.” kata Profesor Dumbledore cepat. “Kurasa kalian sudah lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja hidangan malam ini?”

 

Harry baru saja duduk di kursi ketika Hermione mengingatkannya akan Josh dan yang lain.

“Di mana mereka? Apa mereka tersesat?” katanya.

“Mereka akan baik-baik saja.” kata Ron, mengambil paha ayam bakar dan langsung mengigitnya.

“Sudah lama kita tidak duduk di meja ini. Benar, kan Fred?” tanya George.

“Entah kenapa aku merindukannya.” tanggap Fred.

“Seandainya kalian mendapat nilai _OWL_ lebih tinggi, kalian tidak akan menyesal seperti itu.” kata Hermione.

“Oh, kau keliru, Hermione sayang.” tanggap si kembar. Mereka memelankan suara. “Kami tidak menyesal sama sekali. Terutama ketika kami tahu kami sudah bebas dari Snape.”

Saat itu, pintu kembar Aula terbuka perlahan.

Josh, James, Daniel, dan profesor Ico masuk sambil menarik barang bawaan mereka.

“Maaf, kami terlambat.” kata Josh sambil menarik kopernya. “Membawa banyak barang saat bepergian memang merepotkan.”

“Letakkan saja di situ.” sahut Justin dari meja guru. “Kalian makanlah dulu.”

Mendadak untuk sesaat lamanya Josh diam tak bergerak di tempatnya.

“Baiklah.” katanya kemudian. Dia melepas pegangannya dari koper lalu menuju meja tempat Harry, Ron dan Hermione duduk. Selain profesor yang memilih makan dekat dengan para guru, James dan Daniel mengikutinya ke meja Gryffindor.

“Dengan apa kalian kemari?” tanya Harry sambil mengambil sepotong kentang dari pinggan.

“Kami mencari lokasi terdekat dengan kastil yang tidak terpengaruh sihir.” kata Daniel sambil duduk. “Kami harus menarik koper-koper ini dari Hogsmeade, kalian tahu.”

“Sejauh itu?” tanya Ron.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Semuanya sudah asyik menimba makanannya sendiri-sendiri.

“Apa itu?” tanya Ron, melihat bungkusan aneh yang diletakkan berdiri.

“Ron, kurasa kau harus banyak belajar tentang Muggle.” kata Fred. “Itu gitar.”

“Alat musik Muggle.” tambah Hermione.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bawa gitar, Jamey.” kata Josh, menatap James sambil memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

“James bisa main gitar?” tanya Daniel. “Kukira itu barangmu.”

“Tentu saja dia bisa.” jawab Josh. “Tapi jangan berikan benda itu kepadaku karena aku tidak bisa sama sekali. Alat musik bukan keahlianku.”

 

* * *

 

Terdengar bunyi KRAK kasar dan Dobby si peri rumah muncul di dekat meja makan. Kaget dengan bunyi yang seperti letusan itu, Harry tanpa sengaja masukkan sendoknya terlalu dalam ke mulutnya sehingga membuatnya tersedak. Ron bahkan sempat melompat beberapa senti dari tempat dia duduk.

“Dobby, jangan—pernah—lakukan—itu—lagi.” kata Ron. Seluruh wajahnya berubah merah.

“Maaf, sir.” kata Dobby meminta maaf, membetulkan posisi topi yang diberikan Hermione beberapa bulan lalu. “Dobby baru saja mendengar dari peri rumah yang lain bahwa Harry Potter telah kembali ke Hogwarts, Sir. Dobby ingin melihatnya sendiri, Sir. Karena ini pertama kali dalam sejarah Hogwarts ada yang kembali ke sekolah sebelum habis masa liburannya, Sir.”

“Pertama kali dalam sejarah? Dulu tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini?” tanya Fred.

“Belum pernah, Sir.” jawab Dobby. “Para murid selalu memanfaatkan liburan mereka dengan baik, Sir. Dobby rasa liburan musim panas mereka pasti terasa sangat menyenangkan, Sir.”

Harry mendengus. “Kalau saja liburan musim panasku bisa menyenangkan.”

“Jangan pernah berhenti berharap, Harry.” kata James.

Suasana mendadak sepi. Dan Harry baru sadar penyebabnya ketika matanya melihat ke arah Dobby.

Dobby terpaku memandang Josh, James, dan Daniel, yang dibalas dengan tatapan bengong mereka.

Mendadak, Dobby melepas topi yang dikenakannya lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Josh, James, dan Daniel, memberi hormat.

“Selamat datang di Hogwarts, Sirs. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang diselimuti cahaya seperti Anda yang datang ke tempat ini.” katanya sopan. “Apakah yang membawa Anda sekalian kemari?”

Josh, James, dan Daniel saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

“Maksudmu, kami?” kata Josh gugup. “Kami datang untuk _menjaga_ , tentu saja.”

“Kalau Anda memerlukan Dobby, panggil saja. Dobby akan membantu semampu Dobby.” kata Dobby, masih tetap membungkuk. “Dobby akan melakukan semua perintah Anda.”

Josh, James, dan Daniel tampak semakin bingung.

Dobby berbalik ke yang lain. “Dobby harus kembali, Sir.” katanya. “Kalau Harry Potter dan teman-temannya memerlukan bantuan Dobby, kalian tahu di mana bisa menemukannya.”

Terdengar bunyi KRAK kasar sekali lagi, dan kali ini Fred dan Hermione yang menjadi korban. Fred terpaksa harus mengeluarkan semua yang sudah dia masukkan ke dalam mulut, dan Hermione harus minum banyak-banyak jus labu yang ada di depannya.

“Ada apa dengan peri rumah itu?” tanya James kepada Daniel.

“Kenapa dia memanggil kita dengan sebutan _manusia yang diselimuti cahaya_?” Daniel berbalik tanya.

Josh diam saja, tapi Harry bisa menebak bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

Setelah cukup lama main-main dengan sendoknya, Josh lalu menimba makanannya dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut. Harry tahu kalau dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

“Apa?” tanya Harry. Matanya menatap Josh, sementara sendok dan garpunya masih tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

“Apanya yang apa?” kata Josh bingung, ketika semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

“Kau tahu kenapa Dobby bertingkah seperti itu?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak juga.” jawab Josh ragu-ragu. “Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja padanya.”

 

“Aku tidak melihat Firenze.” kata Hermione. “Apa dia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di ruang kelasnya itu?”

“Dia tidak pernah bergabung dengan kita. Dia kan setengah kuda.” kata Ron seenaknya, membuat Daniel mendengus.

“Ronnie…Ronnie….” kata George sambil nyengir. “Biar bagaimana pun dia itu guru kalian. Bersikap sopan sedikitlah.”

“Bicara soal guru, kalian tahu siapa yang akan menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kali ini?” kata Harry.

“Sama sekali tidak.” kata Ron. “Siapa pun boleh. Lupin juga lumayan. Tapi jangan harap aku mau bertemu dengan Umbridge lagi.”

Ketika mendengar nama itu, mereka semua mengeluh keras-keras dan mulai membicarakan segala keburukan Umbridge. Dan sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sedikit menarik minat Dumbledore.

“Kabar baiknya, Umbridge sudah dipecat oleh Menteri Sihir.” kata Fred. “Aku mendengarnya dari Dad. Katanya, Fudge marah sekali sewaktu tahu dialah yang melepas Dementor untuk menyerangmu, Harry. Dia langsung memecatnya saat itu juga.”

“Bagus itu.” kata Harry. “Akhirnya Fudge bertindak benar.”

Josh tertawa kecil. “Dia benar-benar bikin kacau di sini, ya.” katanya. Dia menatap mereka satu-persatu. “Itulah yang biasanya terjadi kalau seseorang sudah memiliki kekuasaan. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia pandang akan menguntungkan dirinya, meskipun itu artinya harus mengorbankan orang lain. Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu.” Dia menelan potongan kentang terakhir. “ _Well_ , setidaknya Fudge sudah melakukan yang sebenarnya tidak akan bisa dia lakukan.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry bingung.

Josh berhenti sejenak dan menatap Harry, berpikir. “Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Semoga masa depan bisa berubah.”

“Hei—“ kata Gilland. “—kurasa lebih baik kita bicarakan ini nanti saja. Kalian membuat hidangan yang lezat ini terasa hambar.”

Harry melompat ke samping dan menabrak Ron yang baru saja hendak memasukkan paha ayam ke dalam mulutnya. Dia baru sadar kalau selama ini Gilland duduk di sampingnya.

“Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?” kata Josh.

“Aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi, terima kasih atas perhatianmu.” kata Gilland tersinggung. “Kalian saja yang tidak tahu aku datang dan duduk di kursi ini.” Dia menghela napas dalam kekecewaan. “Yah, setidaknya kalian masih mengenaliku.”

 

“Dari mana saja kau tadi?” tanya James. “Kau memisahkan diri dengan kami dalam perjalanan kemari.”

Sesuatu tampaknya mendadak melintas di kepala Josh karena tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya. “Sudah lama aku ingin tanya hal ini padamu. Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu.”

“Apa itu?”

“Berapa usiamu sekarang?” tanya Josh tanpa basa-basi.

Semua mendadak berhenti beraktifitas dengan peralatan makannya.

“Aku belum bilang, ya.” katanya.

“Menurutku, usiamu saat ini sama seperti Harry, betulkan?” kata James. “Karena tanggal lahirmu sama seperti Josh, itu artinya kau seharusnya seusia dengannya. Tapi karena ini adalah dunia asalmu, maka—usiamu saat ini pasti enam belas tahun.”

Gilland tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Yang benar saja!” seru Daniel tanpa sadar. “Kukira dia seusia Josh!”

“Mungkin hormonnya sedikit mirip kalian, lebih cepat dewasa.” kata Josh, mengambil sepotong puding dari tempatnya. “Dengan kata lain, dia berwajah tua.”

Hermione mendengus dan Harry menunduk serendah mungkin agar tidak ada yang melihatnya tertawa. Ron tetap tenang. Menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

“APA?” Gilland dan Daniel sama-sama bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka.

“Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?” kata Gilland marah.

“Oh, astaga Daniel.” Josh menarik adik angkatnya supaya kembali duduk. “Kau tahu aku tidak mengejekmu.”

“Jadi kau MEMANG mengejekku.” kata Gilland.

“Kau juga, DUDUK!” kata Josh, menatap Gilland sangar.

Ketakutan melihat wajah Josh yang berubah galak, Gilland kembali duduk di tempatnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

“Setidaknya kau masih lebih baik dariku.” kata Josh memotong pudingnya dengan hati-hati. “Usiaku sekarang dua puluh dua, ingat? Dan tinggi badanku cuma segini.”

Daniel sudah tidak tahan lagi dan menyemburkan semua makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dalam tawa. Menurut Harry, dia sebenarnya tidak marah pada Josh sama sekali karena sudah terlanjur sayang padanya.

“Sori—sori.” kata Daniel meminta maaf karena tanpa sengaja telah mengotori meja.

“Yah—yah—tertawalah sepuasmu.” kata Josh, jengkel melihat Daniel yang masih memegangi perutnya. Mendadak dia diam mematung. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 

“Ada apa lagi sekarang?” tanya Gilland.

Tapi Josh menyuruhnya untuk diam. Sesaat kemudian dia baru bicara.

“Aku baru saja ingat satu hal.” katanya. “Tapi kita butuh satu ruangan lain selain kamar-kamar kita. Dan letaknya harus di bagian kastil yang paling tinggi.”

Gilland memandang ke arah James. James membalas tatapannya dengan bingung.

“Buat apa?” tanya James.

“Tower.” kata Josh cepat.

“Tower?” tanya Daniel. “Kita akan membangun menara?”

Sebelum ada yang bertanya lagi, Josh buru-buru menambahkan. “Untuk pertahanan kali ini, kita tidak hanya butuh dua kunci gerbang waktu dan perisaiku. Kita masih butuh satu hal paling penting, yaitu Tower untuk membangun sebuah pelindung yang sempurna.” katanya. “Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat ini.”

Ron berdeham. “Biar kutebak. Mengingat sudah dua Penjaga Gerbang Waktu yang kekuatannya kau pakai, berarti orang yang kau maksudkan adalah—Sam?”

“Salah.” kata Josh. “Setahuku, Tower bukan pelindung biasa karena harus dijaga dari empat penjuru mata angin oleh Penjaga yang punya kriteria khusus.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “Lebih baik aku bicarakan masalah ini dengan Dumbledore sekarang.”

Dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu segera menuju meja para guru.

“Tunggu, aku ikut.” kata Daniel, mengekor Josh dari belakang.

 

“Mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?” tanya Gilland.

“Tentu saja.” kata Harry. “Tapi kita tidak bisa ke sana, kau tahu itu.”

“Biar kuterjemahkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.” kata Gilland, lalu memperhatikan Josh, Justin, profesor Ico, dan profesor Dumbledore.

“Kau bisa membaca gerakan bibir?” tanya Hermione kagum.

Gilland tampaknya tidak mendengarkan. “Dumbledore agak sulit karena kumis dan jenggotnya yang tebal itu cukup menghalangi. Tapi Josh, Justin, dan profesor Ico—

“Profesor Ico bilang dia sudah tahu kalau mereka harus menggunakan Tower.

“Josh bilang mereka belum pernah menggunakan Tower sebelumnya. Jadi dia tidak tahu caranya.”

Yang lain diam mendengarkan dengan seksama sementara Gilland membaca gerakan bibir mereka yang bergerak cepat.

“Profesor Ico bilang itu hal yang mudah, tapi sulit dilaksanakan. Ah—sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting untuk kuterjemahkan.

“Tunggu. Sepertinya profesor Ico mau mengatakan empat Penjaga yang memenuhi kriteria itu…dua diantaranya adalah Penjaga Waktu Masa Lalu dan Penjaga Waktu Masa Depan. Satunya adalah sang pemimpin, dan yang terakhir adalah—“

Gilland menatap yang lain.

“Apa?” tanya Fred. “Katakan saja, tidak usah malu-malu.”

“Aku juga kurang jelas, tapi sepertinya mengarah pada Tim.”

“Tim?” tanya Ron. “Siapa Tim?”

“Timothy Whyte. Penjaga yang jarang sekali muncul. Penjaga yang memiliki level _Holy_ paling tinggi. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa itu Holy.”

“Tentu saja.”

“Kekuatan yang paling ditakuti Justin.” kata Gilland tidak sabar.

“Kenapa dia begitu takut dengan Holy?” tanya Hermione. “Kurasa dengan kemampuannya dia bisa menghindarinya.”

“Kau salah, Hermione.” kata Gilland. “Holy selalu lebih _suka_ dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau sihir. Semakin besar kekuatan sihirnya, semakin besar pula daya tariknya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Holy dan sihir saling bertolak belakang tapi keduanya saling menarik seperti magnet.

“Dan untuk masalah Tower ini, hal paling berbahaya yang harus kita hadapi adalah Tim.“ tambah Gilland. “Sepertinya para Penjaga sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia berada.

“Dan lagi, meskipun bisa ditemukan, belum tentu dia bisa masuk ke kastil tanpa merusak bangunannya. Itu karena Holy dalam dirinya bisa keluar kapan saja tanpa dia sadari. Kalian tahu betul kalau Holy itu tidak bisa dikontrol. Lagipula seluruh bagian bangunan kastil telah diberi macam-macam sihir.”

 

“Maksudmu, Tim bisa seperti bom waktu?” tanya Harry.

“Semacam itu.”

Harry kaget sekali ketika Josh yang menjawab. Ternyata dia sudah kembali.

“Kurasa kalian sudah mendengar semuanya dari Gilland. Benar, kan?” katanya.

Gilland menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal ketika Josh menatapnya dengan tajam.

“Yah, tapi kenapa kau berencana menggunakan Tower? Tidak ada cara lain?” tanya Harry tidak peduli.

“Kurasa tidak. Dari semua macam-macam tipe pelindung yang bisa dibuat oleh Penjaga, kurasa tidak ada yang kekuatannya melebihi gabungan keempat kekuatan itu. Di tambah dengan dua orang Penjaga dengan kriteria khusus, menurutku daya tahannya luar biasa.”

“Dan kalau aku boleh tahu dari mana kau tahu mengenai Tower?” tanya James.

“Aku pernah membaca beberapa file dari markas.” jawab Josh. “ _Well_ , memang tidak mudah memperolehnya karena aku harus berdebat panjang dengan komputer kita yang over-protektif itu sebelum bisa tahu macam-macam tipe pelindung yang bisa dibuat oleh Penjaga.”

“Over-protektif?” kata Gilland bingung. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Filetentang Tower digolongkan dalam proteksi tipe AAAA.” kata Josh, dan Daniel bersiul.

“Proteksi tipe AAAA?” tanya Ron.

“Sistem keamanan data paling tinggi untuk mencegah ada orang yang melakukan perubahan data seenaknya dengan menggunakan seratus dua puluh delapan miliar bit untuk enkripsi data.” kata Daniel menjelaskan.

“Tapi—bagaimana mungkin?” kata Hermione. “Belum ada komputer di dunia ini yang mampu melakukan enkripsi dan dekripsi data dengan jumlah bit sebanyak itu.”

“ICO mampu melakukannya, Hermione.” kata James. “Dia bahkan bisa mencari Void di dalam lorong dimensi, ingat?” Dia berbalik ke Josh. “Ternyata masih ada data lain yang digolongkan dalam proteksi tipe AAAA.”

Josh memandanginya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau masih ingat dengan Final Grade yang kukatakan dulu?”

Josh mengangguk.

“Itu adalah salah satu contohnya.”

“Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi itu dari ICO dengan mudah?” tanya Gilland.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” kata James. “Waktu itu kami sedang ngobrol dan tiba-tiba saja ICO menyinggung soal Final Grade. Sewaktu aku tanya apa itu, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia hanya bilang, Final Grade termasuk dalam data yang diamankan dengan proteksi tipe AAAA. Profesor kita yang tercinta itu tidak mau menulis itu lalu membiarkannya bebas begitu saja tanpa di enkripsi. ICO mengakui kalau meskipun termasuk tipe proteksi AAAA, data yang ada mengenai Final Grade masih sangat sedikit.”

“Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan komputer kalian itu.” kata Hermione. “Komputer tidak seharusnya membocorkan hal semacam itu, kan? Maksudku, kalau tidak diberi perintah, mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya.”

“Komputer yang satu itu adalah pengecualian, Hermione.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas “Terkadang sifatnya bisa mirip sekali dengan manusia. Ini karena bukan hanya dia punya AI yang canggih, tapi juga IA tingkat tinggi.”

“IA?”

“ _Intelligence Augmentation_. Tingkatan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari AI.”

Ron menatap Josh. “Bagaimana reaksi profesor sewaktu kau menyebut Tower?”

“Biasa saja.” jawab Josh. “Dia cuma bilang dia juga berpikir menggunakan Tower adalah hal yang bagus untuk melindungi tempat ini. Hanya saja—“

“Masalah Tim, kan?” kata Fred. “Kami sudah tahu itu.”

“Kami harus mulai pencarian.” kata Josh, tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir.

“Tapi dengan tingkatan Holy setinggi dia, apa dia bisa masuk ke tempat ini?”

“Bisa.” kata Josh. “Ada caranya. Tapi setelah dia sampai di tempat yang akan kita jadikan sebagai Tower, dia tidak boleh keluar lagi dari sana sampai semuanya selesai. Atau kemungkinan besar akan terjadi bencana yang mengerikan.”

“Yah, aku bisa membayangkannya.” kata Harry.

“Aku jadi ingat.” kata Daniel. “Dia seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng yang tidak bisa keluar dari kastil dan hanya memandang keluar jendela.”

Semua tertawa, tapi Josh tidak.

“Begitulah.” katanya. “Sayangnya, mungkin kalian tidak bisa mengajak dia ngobrol. Dia orang yang baik dan cukup asyik untuk diajak bicara. Tapi mengingat kondisinya sepertinya tidak memungkinkan—“

“Dia memang seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja.” kata Gilland, menopang dagunya lalu menghela napas. “Kalau seandainya kalian bertemu, lebih baik kalian jangan terlalu dekat. Ini untuk keselamatan diri kalian sendiri.”

“Kami mengerti itu.” kata Ron, mewakili yang lain.

“Dan, Harry—“ tambah Josh. “—aku hanya minta satu hal darimu. Sebelum semuanya berakhir, kalau ada sesuatu yang menurutmu mencurigakan atau sesuatu yang menarik minatmu, jangan berbuat apa pun. Lebih baik kau menceritakannya kepadaku atau Daniel dan biarkan kami yang menyelidikinya untukmu. Kau mengerti? Doom, Void, dan Voldemort ada di luar sana dan mereka mengincar kita semua. Kalau kita melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja, nyawa taruhannya. Kuharap kau mengerti.”

“Baiklah.” tanggap Harry, meski dia merasa dirinya baru saja diikat dengan rantai yang besar dan berat untuk mengekangnya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” kata Josh kemudian. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Mari kita istirahat.”

Tampaknya semua orang juga sudah selesai makan karena mereka bangkit dari duduk mereka dan semua peralatan makan yang ada di atas meja mendadak raib.

“Di mana kamar kami, Justin?” tanya Gilland sewaktu Justin mendekati mereka.

“Ada di dekat menara Gryffindor.” kata Justin. “Aku menemukan ruangan ini dengan bantuan Dobby. Ternyata masih juga ada ruang rahasia yang tidak bisa dideteksi kedua anak kembar ini.”

Dia menatap Fred dan George.

“Mustahil.” kata keduanya bersamaan. “Ruangannya ada tepat di mata kami, dan kami tidak bisa melihatnya?”

“Bukan ruangan biasa, sebetulnya. Lebih mirip Kamar Kebutuhan. Tapi ruangan ini tidak akan memunculkan benda-benda yang kita butuhkan.” jelas Justin.

“Ruangan kosong?” kata Josh.

“Aku sudah mendekornya.” kata Justin. “Tanpa sihir, kalian tahu.”

“Antarkan kami.” kata Gilland sambil menguap lebar-lebar. “Aku sudah mengantuk sekali.”

“Ayo angkut barang-barang kita.” kata James, keluar dari kursinya lalu menuju barang-barangnya yang masih tergeletak di depan pintu.

Harry, Ron, dan si kembar Weasley membantu mereka. Mengantuk dan kecapekan, Harry menarik satu koper berukuran sedang dengan malas. Untungnya, koper itu memiliki roda sehingga dia tidak perlu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menariknya.

“Cukup. Kita sudah sampai.” kata Justin, berhenti di depan sepasang baju zirah, beberapa meter jauhnya dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang ada di depan mereka.

“ _Chryseus Spectra_!” Justin bergumam sambil memandang yang lain.

Tempat berdiri kedua baju zirah bergerak menyamping. Sebuah pintu merah muncul di tengah kedua baju zirah itu.

Justin mendorong pintu merah itu hingga terbuka, diikuti pandangan melongo anak-anak.

“Masuklah.” katanya. 

Mereka masuk ruangan itu dengan takjub. Baru pernah mereka melihat ada ruangan lain di dekat menara Gryffindor.

Ruangan itu seperti ruang keluarga, dilengkapi perapian dan sofa, seperti halnya ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Gordennya dihiasi dengan warna coklat muda, dan sofanya sepertinya bukan barang zaman pertengahan karena kelihatan cukup _canggih_ di mata mereka.

Justin menunjuk ke tiga pintu coklat di depan mereka.

“Itu kamar kalian.” katanya. “Pilihlah yang kalian suka. Di atas masih ada lagi.” Dia mengangguk ke arah tangga batu yang ada di samping pintu kamar paling kiri. ”Tapi kurasa sebaiknya itu dibiarkan untuk anak perempuan.”

Daniel membuka pintu kamar paling kanan dan memasukkan kepalanya untuk melihat.

“ _Whoa_ , bagus sekali.” Dia beralih ke kamar-kamar yang lain.

Josh menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. “Jelas-jelas sofa ini bukan dari zaman pertengahan. Apa kau membelinya?” tanyanya.

“Aku yang beli.” kata Gilland. “Kurasa kita perlu sedikit perubahan suasana di kastil ini, jadi sengaja kupilih yang agak lain dari yang biasa.”

“Sebenarnya, selama kita masih bisa duduk dengan nyaman pun sudah lebih cukup.” kata Josh sederhana. “Yah, selama pinggang dan punggung tidak sakit.”

Dia menggerak-gerakkan punggungnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. “Kursi di Aula Besar keras juga. Aku serasa menduduki batu.”

“Kenapa hanya kamar ini yang ada dua tempat tidurnya?” tanya Daniel setelah melihat-lihat kamar di atas. Dia menunjuk ke kamar pertama kali yang dilihatnya tadi.

“Oh, kamar itu khusus untuk kalian, kakak-adik. Dua tempat tidur yang diletakkan terpisah.”

“Kenapa kau membuat kamar khusus untuk kami berdua?” tanya Josh, memandanginya dengan curiga. “Kau kira Daniel tidak bisa tidur sendiri?”

“Bukan, bukan itu.” kata Justin. “Untuk jaga-jaga saja. Aku cuma sedikit kuatir—“

“Stop! Stop!” sela Gilland cepat. “Terakhir kali kau bilang begitu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Simpan saja di dalam otakmu itu. Kita sudah cukup dapat musibah seharian ini.”

“Yah, hari yang melelahkan.” kata James, menghempaskan diri di sofa, di samping Josh. “Aku capek sekali.”

“Dan kurasa Harry juga.” kata Fred, menatap ke arah mata Harry.

“Kalian istirahat saja.” kata Justin. “Aku mengantar mereka dulu. Ingat Josh, kamar itu untuk kalian berdua.”

“Aku tahu.” jawab Josh malas, dan Justin menutup pintu merah itu di belakangnya.

 

“Apa kau tahu kata kuncinya?” tanya Harry ketika sepasang baju zirah kembali ke posisinya.

“Tentu saja aku tahu.” kata Justin tenang. “Itu sebabnya aku mengantar kalian.”

Dalam beberapa langkah, mereka tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

“Kata kunci?” tanya Nyonya Gemuk.

“ _Castitas Viscus_.” jawab Justin.

Lukisan itu mengayun membuka.

“Nah, kalian bertiga tidurlah. Besok pagi-pagi ada yang ingin aku ajarkan.” kata Justin sambil tersenyum.

“Kau akan mengajarkan kami sesuatu?” kata George.

“Yup, tapi itu besok pagi. Tidurlah sekarang.” sela Justin cepat. Dia menarik Fred dan George ketika keduanya hendak ikut masuk ke menara. “Kalian berdua sudah bukan lagi murid di sini. Kalian punya ruangan sendiri.”

“Di mana?” tanya George.

“Lantai tiga.” Justin menjawab, dan Fred menggerutu.

“Aku sudah capek sekali. Di sini saja.” katanya.

“Tidak. Ayo ikut denganku.”

“Selamat malam.” kata Harry ketika lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mengayun, menutupi pandangan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione terhadap Justin dan si kembar Weasley.

 

* * *

 

Seakan ada yang membangunkannya, pagi itu Harry melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Saat itu Hermione masuk ke kamar mereka dengan terburu-buru.

“Oh astaga, Harry.” katanya ketika melihat Harry. “Cepatlah, kita akan segera mulai pelajaran khusus kita.”

Harry diam sejenak, berusaha mengingat. “Latihan khusus yang tadi malam dikatakan Justin?” katanya.

“Apa lagi? Ayo. Ron, Fred, dan George sudah lebih dulu ke Aula.” kata Hermione.

“Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?” tanya Harry.

“Dia bahkan tidak sempat ganti baju, kau tahu.” jawab Hermione. “Kata Justin, lebih baik latihan ini dilakukan waktu masih pagi.” Dia menuju tangga. “Kutunggu kau di bawah.”

Harry melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak mengganti bajunya ketika dia sadar bahwa tadi malam dia tidak sempat mengganti piyama karena terlalu capek.

Entah kenapa Harry mendadak ingin merapatkan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diatur itu di depan cermin di dekat tempat tidurnya. Tapi karena rambut itu terus membandel, dalam hitungan detik dia pun menyerah dan bergegas turun menyusul Hermione.

 

Harry dan Hermione berlari menyusuri koridor menuju Aula Besar.

“Kenapa kita harus buru-buru seperti ini?” kata Harry dengan napas memburu.

“Tanya saja Justin.” kata Hermione, mendahuluinya masuk ke aula.

“Ah, Harry, Hermione, kalian sudah datang.” sambut Justin senang, ketika mereka masuk. “Kita akan sedikit latihan sebelum sarapan.”

Keempat meja panjang di Aula telah digeser ke tepi, dua diantaranya sengaja dibalik menghadap dinding.

Di tengah ruangan ada profesor Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall, profesor Sprout, profesor Flitwick, dan—tak ketinggalan—profesor Snape, keempatnya adalah kepala Asrama di Hogwarts.

Snape melempar tatapan tidak bersahabat kepada Harry, tapi Harry tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tidak ingin memulai hari baru dengan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

“Baiklah.” kata Justin, mendekati mereka semua. “Profesor Dumbledore dan aku mengajarkan ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Profesor?”

Profesor Dumbledore mengambil alih. “Kalian semua harus tahu bahwa Mrs Doom memiliki sejenis makhluk bernama Morphos—begitu Justin menyebutnya—yang sangat berbahaya.

“Makhluk ini bentuknya seperti campuran kepala tikus dengan sayap kelelawar, dengan gigi vampir.” Profesor Dumbledore memandang berkeliling, melihat ekspresi tidak sedap dari profesor Sprout. “Kurasa kalian bisa membayangkan bentuknya.”

“Tapi kita tidak akan membahas itu.” katanya kemudian. “Yang menjadi masalah adalah gigitannya. Gigitan Morphos jika tidak segera diobati, dalam waktu dua jam si korban akan mati dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan. Bekas lukanya akan meleleh dan orang itu akan mati membusuk karena racun.”

Hermione tampaknya siap muntah, tapi menahannya.

“Menjijikan memang.” sambung Justin. “Tapi itu yang akan terjadi kalau kita tidak tahu cara menangkalnya.”

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar perkamen, berjalan menuju profesor Snape, dan menyerahkannya.

“Ini adalah daftar bahan-bahan ramuan dan cara pembuatan ramuan anti gigitan Morphos.” katanya. “Karena profesor Snape adalah satu-satunya ahli Ramuan yang ada di Hogwarts, lebih baik ini masalah pembuatan ramuan penangkalnya kuserahkan padanya.”

Snape menerima perkamen itu dengan rasa bangga. Untuk sesaat lamanya dia memperhatikan daftar bahan-bahannya sebelum wajahnya berubah.

“Bahan-bahannya sulit didapat, tapi bisa diusahakan.” katanya. Tapi Harry melihat ekspresi Snape yang sekilas tampak tidak berubah tapi ada sedikit kepanikan di dalamnya. Dan sepertinya Ron, dan Hermione pun merasakan hal yang sama.

“Kau lihat Snape?” bisik Ron dengan ujung bibirnya. “Ramuan itu pasti rumit sekali.” 

“Menurutku Ramuan yang paling sulit yang pernah kutemui mungkin Ramuan Penahan Kematian, tapi sepertinya yang ini jauh lebih rumit.” sambung Hermione.

“Lalu untuk apa kita berdiri di sini?” tanya profesor McGonagall.

“Morphos,” kata profesor Dumbledore. “punya gigitan yang mematikan. Sebelum ramuan itu diberikan, ada baiknya kita sedikit latihan untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada yang terkena gigitannya.”

 

Justin mengeluarkan tongkat dari sakunya. Dia menggunakan tongkat sihir biasa, bukan _Wizer Staff_ yang biasa dibawanya.

“Gerakannya cukup rumit, dan butuh banyak latihan.” katanya. “Seperti ini.”

Justin mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan pola gerakan tertentu lalu berseru, “ _Absinvecto!_ ”

Dari ujung tongkatnya meletup kembang api besar berwarna pelangi.

“Seperti itu.” katanya kemudian. “Ayo kita coba.”

Selain profesor Dumbledore dan Justin, semua mengangkat tongkatnya lalu mulai mencoba-coba ayunan tongkat Justin yang rumit.

“Perhatikan baik-baik.” kata Justin. “Begini—begini—lalu begini—“ Dia melambatkan gerakan tongkatnya agar yang lain bisa dipelajarinya.

“Kau bisa, Hermione?” tanya Harry, mencoba gerakan Justin tapi selalu gagal di tengah jalan.

“Rumit sekali.” kata Hermione, tetap fokus pada gerakan tongkatnya.

Profesor Flitwick dan profesor McGonagall berhasil pada lima belas menit pertama, tapi yang lain masih belum bisa melakukannya. Profesor Snape dan profesor Sprout menyusul pada sepuluh menit berikutnya, tapi Harry dan Ron tetap masih belum bisa. Hermione sudah hampir berhasil, tapi masih belum sempurna. Tongkatnya mengeluarkan kembang api pelangi kecil disertai dengan suara letupan keras.

“Tongkatmu bisa meledak, Hermione.” kata Ron.

Hermione tidak mendengar, terus berlatih dengan serius.

“Sudah hampir, Hermione.” kata Justin. “Ah, itu. Bagian itu yang salah. Seharusnya agak menekuk ke kanan.” Dia berdiri mensejajarkan diri dengan Hermione. Ron dan Harry yang berdiri di sampingnya berhenti berlatih, memandangi keduanya.

“Ikuti gerakanku. Satu—dua—tiga!” kata Justin memberi aba-aba.

Tangan Justin dan Hermione bergerak bersamaan.

“Nah, begitu.“ kata Justin puas, ketika Hermione berhasil melakukannya dengan baik. “Tapi mantra ini hanya bisa bereaksi kalau gerakannya cepat. Cobalah. _Absinvecto_.”

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya. ” _Absinvecto_!”

Sebuah kembang api pelangi besar meletup dari ujung tongkatnya.

“Bagus, lanjutkan.” kata Justin. Dia berbalik ke Harry.

“Ada kemajuan, Harry?” tanyanya.

“Tidak sama sekali.” jawab Harry putus asa.

“Ini sihir tingkat menengah dan cukup rumit.” kata Justin mengaku. “Masuk akal jika kau tidak bisa langsung menguasainya. Ayo, kita coba lagi.”

Tapi perut Harry mendadak berbunyi keras.

Justin yang sudah bersiap lalu menurunkan tongkatnya. “Lebih baik kita makan dulu.” katanya kemudian. “Kasihan perutmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja.” katanya.

“Tapi tampaknya temanmu itu butuh tenaga. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?”

Mereka melihat ke arah Ron yang tampaknya sudah lesu, dan tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan latihan itu.

 

“Tunggu sebentar.” Justin meninggalkannya, menuju profesor Dumbledore. Dia berbisik sesuatu kepadanya dan profesor Dumbledore menepuk tangannya sekali.

“Kurasa lebih baik kita sarapan. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.” katanya.

Profesor Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kedua meja yang berada di kedua sisi merapat.

“Minerva, bisakah kau memberitahu para peri kita di dapur?” katanya kemudian.

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, profesor McGonagall langsung meninggalkan Aula Besar.

“Aku akan memanggil Josh dan yang lain.” kata Justin, lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Profesor Dumbledore dan para guru yang lain duduk di meja panjang, diikuti Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan si kembar.

Justin baru sampai di pintu Aula ketika profesor Ico, diikuti Josh dan yang lain muncul.

“Aku baru saja mau memanggil kalian untuk sarapan.” kata Justin.

“Selamat pagi.” sapa profesor Ico sambil melangkah mendekati meja.

“Selamat pagi.” balas profesor Dumbledore ramah.

“Kenapa kalian bisa muncul bersamaan?” kata Hermione, ketika Daniel mengambil tempat duduk di samping Harry.

“Oh, tadi kami memasang sesuatu.” kata Josh. “Kami membuat area anti-sihir di ruang rekreasi kami.”

“Area anti-sihir?” kata Harry.

“Untuk menonaktifkan sihir di ruangan itu.” kata Gilland. “Kalau tidak, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan peralatan komunikasi mereka di sini.”

“Kami harus terus memantau situasi di luar.” sambung Daniel. Dia lalu berbisik ke telinga Harry. “Belum pernah aku melihat Josh stress seperti tadi malam. Dia terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan daerah di sekitar kastil.”

Saat itu profesor McGonagall masuk ke Aula. “Sudah siap, profesor Dumbledore.” Katanya.

Profesor Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi dan peralatan makan berwarna perak bermunculan di atas meja.

“Kalian yakin peralatan kalian bisa menonaktifkan semua sihir yang ada di situ?” tanya Ron, mengambil banyak-banyak daging asap dan meletakkannya di piringnya yang penuh berisi bubur.

“Peralatan itu cuma sebagai pembatas ruangan.” kata Josh. “James yang melakukan sisanya.”

Si kembar Weasley, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berhenti sejenak, melempar pandang ke arah James yang sedang memotong daging asap di piringnya.

“James punya kemampuan itu, kalian tahu.” kata profesor Ico. “Tanpa Holy, tentunya.”

“Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatan kristalku. Itu saja.” kata James, menyuapi daging asap dan bubur ke mulutnya. Begitu bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dia berhenti sejenak sambil mengunyah lalu berbicara dengan bahasa lain.

Justin menanggapinya dengan berbicara bahasa yang sama.

“Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?” Harry bertanya kepada Daniel dengan suara pelan.

“Aku belum begitu tahu bahasa mereka tapi sepertinya James agak kurang biasa dengan bubur ini.” jawab Daniel. “Mungkin rasanya agak lain dengan yang ada di negara mereka.”

“Cepat habiskan makananmu, Raddy.” kata Josh, memasukkan bubur ke mulutnya seperti sedang ada pertandingan makan tercepat. Harry berani bertaruh bahwa dia hampir-hampir tidak mengunyah daging asap yang masuk ke mulutnya. “Setelah ini kita harus membersihkan ruangan yang akan kita gunakan untuk membuat Tower.” 

“Oh, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu.” kata Daniel. “Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan yang biasa.”

“Raddy?” kata Harry. “Itu nama panggilan yang bagus.”

“Atau Danrad?” tambah Josh.

“Kukira kita mau bergegas?” kata Daniel, menatap mata kakak angkatnya dengan jengkel.

“Kau benar. Sori, Dik.” kata Josh, melanjutkan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya hingga penuh.

Harry tersenyum sambil menunduk memandangi piringnya. Beda dari tahun lalu, tahun ini mereka berdua tampaknya semakin akrab, jauh melebihi yang dia bayangkan.

“Kita jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini.” kata profesor Dumbledore mengakhiri kesunyian yang datang. “Meski agak terlambat, tapi mesti kukatakan bahwa usahamu tadi bagus sekali, Miss Granger, kalian semua juga. Tapi ingat, mantra yang satu ini harus dilatih terus-menerus. Karena sekali bisa, belum tentu untuk seterusnya bisa.”

“Kami tahu, Albus.” kata profesor McGonagall kalem. “Mantra ini cukup rumit; bahkan mantra Transfigurasi pun tidak ada yang sesulit ini.”

“Sebenarnya ada, Minerva.” kata profesor Dumbledore.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kita akan kedatangan seorang murid spesial, profesor Dumbledore?” kata profesor Flitwick.

“Oh, ya.” kata profesor Dumbledore bersemangat. “Seorang murid dari Filipina. Tempat yang jauh sekali.”

“Whoa.” Tanpa sadar Ron berdecak kagum. Sepotong daging yang ada di mulutnya langsung jatuh.

“Sudah cukup lama kita tidak menerima murid pindahan.” kata profesor Sprout. “Kenapa dia pindah ke Hogwarts?”

“Ayahnya bekerja di Kementrian, menggantikan Umbridge.” kata profesor Dumbledore tenang. “Dia akan tiba di sini beberapa hari lagi.”

Semua menanggapi kata-katanya dengan antusias.

“Semoga dia bekerja lebih baik dari si pembawa masalah itu.” bisik Ron di telinga Harry.

Dalam hati Harry setuju dengannya.

 

Tak lama kemudian Josh dan Daniel telah selesai sarapan.

“Kau mau ikut, Gill?” tanya Josh sambil bangkit dari duduknya. “Maaf, profesor Dumbledore. Kami duluan.”

Profesor Dumbledore mengangguk. “Silahkan, Mr Waterby.” katanya.

“Tidak kali ini.” kata Gilland kepada Josh.

Profesor Ico dan James juga bangkit dari duduk mereka.

“Maaf, Profesor Dumbledore. Tapi masalah ini tidak bisa ditunda lebih lama.” kata profesor Ico. “Kami harus mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum penyerangan berikut datang.”

Maka Josh, Daniel, James dan profesor Ico keluar dari Aula Besar, meninggalkan mereka yang masih menikmati sarapan pagi itu.


	9. Alexandra Weinberg

**S** ETIAP hari Justin dan profesor Dumbledore mengadakan latihan di Aula Besar. Dan dalam beberapa hari itu, Harry mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Kini sudah mulai ada percikan bunga api berwarna pelangi dari tongkatnya. Hanya saja terkadang masih mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi seperti suara orang yang sedang diare.

Ketika waktunya sarapan pagi, Josh dan teman-temannya muncul. Josh dan James datang sambil bersin-bersin.

“James tidak tahan debu, sama seperti Josh.” kata Daniel memberi tahu ketika James tiba-tiba harus menutup hidungnya dengan handuk kecil karena akan bersin.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali itu mereka juga sarapan berdekatan dengan para guru.

“Apa kalian butuh bantuan?” tanya profesor McGonagall.

“Tidak—tidak perlu.” kata profesor Ico, menyela Josh yang hendak menjawab namun mendadak bersin. Dia menghela napas. “Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi mereka berdua ini memaksakan diri untuk membantuku.”

“Mengangkat meja dan kursi yang tidak terpakai sendirian? Bagaimana bisa?” kata Daniel. “Tapi profesor ada benarnya, Josh. Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan. Biarkan saja aku dan Gilland yang membantu.”

“Ha?” seru Gilland kaget. “Kenapa harus aku?”

Justin—yang duduk di depannya—menatap matanya, membuatnya terdiam.

“Oh, baiklah. Akan kubantu.” kata Gilland. “Setidaknya aku tidak alergi sepertimu.”

“Benar.” tambah Justin. “Dari antara kita berempat, yang alergi debu dan bulu binatang hanya Josh.”

“Kita berempat?” kata Ron. “Siapa yang—oh, maksud kalian orang yang menolong Harry dan Daniel waktu itu.“

“Mallory Cunnington.” kata Gilland. “Satu-satunya Penjaga yang kostumnya berwarna hitam.”

“Dari antara kami semua, Al yang paling cepat gerakannya.” kata Justin lagi. “Mungkin karena itu warnanya hitam.”

“Tapi aku tidak suka anting yang ada di telinga kirinya itu.” kata Josh, lalu kembali menunduk. Dia sempat membenamkan wajahnya ke sapu tangannya sebelum bersin. “Hidungku ini parah.” tambahnya, mendongak ke atas agar ingusnya tidak terus-menerus menetes.

“Menurutku Mallory itu cool.” kata Harry.

“Karena antingnya itu?” tanya Josh lagi. Hidungnya merah sekali. “Jangan konyol.” Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya. “Maaf, kurasa aku butuh istirahat. Boleh kubawa makanan ini ke kamar?” tanyanya kepada profesor Dumbledore.

“Silahkan.” jawab profesor Dumbledore sambil tersenyum. “Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa minta ke dapur kapan pun kau mau.”

Setelah membungkuk sedikit, Josh lalu meninggalkan Aula Besar tanpa menoleh. Terkecuali profesor, Gilland, dan Justin, yang lain melihat kepergiannya dengan bingung.

“Ada apa dengannya hari ini?” tanya Harry kemudian. “Apa aku membuatnya tersinggung?”

“Dia tidak tersinggung.” kata profesor Ico. “Tapi yang membuatnya seperti itu ada dua sebab. Satu, karena dia sedang pilek sehingga emosinya kurang stabil. Dua, karena kau sepertinya mengagumi Al, Harry.”

“Apa salah mengagumi seseorang?” kata Harry, mendadak marah.

“Aku tidak bilang begitu.” kata profesor Ico pelan. “Kau harus tahu, Harry. Al dulu pernah menculik Liz dengan menyamar menjadi Josh.”

Mulut Harry terbuka. Dan ternyata bukan hanya dia, melainkan Ron dan si kembar Weasley juga

“Kenapa—“

“Karena Doom juga.” jawab Gilland, menghela napas. “Waktu itu Al masih belum tahu kalau dia memiliki potensi menjadi Penjaga. Doom yang sudah tahu lebih dulu, memperalatnya untuk menculik Liz dan bertempur melawan Josh. Karena perbedaan kemampuan mereka cukup besar, maka tentu saja Josh yang menang.”

“Aku tidak begitu tahu kejadiannya karena hanya Josh, Liz, Tim, Jody, dan Al sendiri yang tahu. Tim menyelamatkan Al dari bangunan yang hampir runtuh, sementara Josh, Liz, dan Jody masih terjebak di dalamnya. Setelah Jody menyegel Doom, Josh dan Liz mendapat kekuatan Sealer.”

“Jadi ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan Sealer juga.” kata Ron.

 

“Tadi kau menyebut Jody.” kata Harry. “Siapa Jody?”

Profesor Ico, James, Gilland, dan Justin saling bertukar pandang, membuat Harry bingung.

“Jody itu—“ kata Gilland memulai.

“—anak Josh.” Justin melanjutkan, sambil meneruskan makannya.

Ron, si kembar Weasley, bahkan Hermione hampir menyembur makanan mereka dari dalam mulut.

“Apa kau bilang? Anak?” seru Harry kaget. “Josh dan Liz sudah punya anak?”

“Mereka memang punya, tapi tidak sekarang.” kata profesor Ico, membuat Harry dan yang lain bertambah bingung. “Jody Waterby adalah anak pasangan Joshua Waterby dan Elizabeth Hope **di masa depan**. Yah—kira-kira hampir seratus empat puluh tahun dari sekarang.”

“Penjaga umurnya panjang, kau tahu?” tambah Justin. “Setahuku, Josh dan Liz hidup sampai berusia kurang lebih dua ratus tahun.”

“Jadi—Jody datang dari masa depan?” tanya Harry lagi.

“ _Yup_. Waktu itu dia masih tujuh tahun. Sama seperti orang tuanya, dia juga menjadi Penjaga saat berusia tujuh tahun.” kata profesor mengenang.

“Lalu bagaimana James bisa menjadi anggota Sealer yang ketiga?” tanya Fred.

“Menurutku Tim lebih dari mampu untuk melakukannya. Lagipula, saat itu dia berada di sana dan melihat semua kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.” jawab James.

“Sealer sebenarnya bukan masalah pilih dan dipilih.” kata profesor Ico, selagi para guru dan Dumbledore mendengar cerita mereka dengan asyik. “Tapi soal mau atau tidak.” Dia memasukkan sepotong telur ke mulutnya lalu menatap mata James. “Menurutku, saat itu Tim hampir saja jadi Sealer ketiga, cuma dia pasti berpikir sesuatu yang lain karena itu dia menolaknya. Justru kau sendiri yang mau melakukan tugas Sealer. Apa kau lupa? Itu hari ketiga setelah Doom disegel untuk yang kedua kalinya.”

“Yang kedua kalinya?” tanya Hermione. “Sebenarnya berapa kali dia lolos?”

“Ini kali yang kedua. Dan jika kita harus menyegelnya lagi, berarti kita akan menyegelnya untuk ketiga kali.”

“Aku baru ingat.” kata James. Dia menatap profesor Ico. “Aku tidak yakin dengan kekuatan ketiga Sealer kita mampu menyegel Doom.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya profesor Snape mendadak, mengagetkan semua orang.

“Mrs Doom hanya bisa disegel oleh orang tertentu, Severus. Karena dia memiliki sihir anti-segel yang luar biasa hebat.” kata profesor Dumbledore. “Tapi berdasarkan apa yang kalian ceritakan tadi, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukannya adalah anak Mr Waterby?”

“Sebenarnya mungkin ada satu cara lagi.” gumam profesor Ico tanpa sadar.

Menyadari semua perhatian mendadak beralih kepadanya, dia langsung mengelak. “Aku hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri. Tidak usah dipedulikan.”

“Kalau ada cara yang lebih jitu daripada memanggil Mr Waterby junior kemari bukankah akan lebih bagus, Profesorku yang baik?” kata profesor Dumbledore.

“Baiklah. Akan kukatakan.” Profesor Ico menghela napas, tidak mampu menolak. “ _Final Grade_. Maaf, tapi hanya itu yang perlu kalian tahu untuk saat ini.”

James hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya. “ _Final Grade_?” katanya. “Aku sudah pernah mendengarnya, tapi—“

“Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.” sela profesor Ico pelan, menunduk memandangi lantai. “Tidak sekarang.”

“Tapi—“

“Kubilang tidak.” Dia merendahkan suaranya. “Aku belum siap.”

Seandainya Harry salah lihat, profesor Ico tampak gemetar. Dia terus-menerus meremas-remas tangannya dengan gugup. Dan setelah beberapa saat keheningan terjadi, dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Aku sudah selesai. Maaf, aku duluan.” katanya lalu langsung meninggalkan Aula dengan tergesa-gesa.

Keheningan kembali terjadi untuk beberapa saat sebelum profesor Dumbledore angkat bicara.

“Bagaimana kemajuan ramuan anti-racunnya, Severus?” tanyanya.

“Ramuan yang cukup sulit.” jawab Snape. Matanya yang pucat memandang lurus ke arah Harry. Harry pura-pura tidak tahu dan menghabiskan sisa makanannya. “Jangan kuatir, profesor Dumbledore. Dalam bulan ini aku yakin bisa selesai.”

“Membuatnya membutuhkan sedikit kesabaran. Dan kurasa, kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu kan, Profesor Snape?” tambah Justin. “Mendapatkan bahannya yang cukup sulit.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan daftar ramuan itu?” tanya Snape, memandang Justin dengan curiga.

“Oh, itu kudapat langsung dari orang yang mengajariku. Kurasa profesor Dumbledore juga punya.” Justin menjawabnya pelan namun tegas. “Itu salah satu jenis ramuan kuno, kalau kau mau tahu.”

“Ramuan kuno?” sela James. “Jangan bilang kalau ramuan itu—“

“Ya, kurasa tebakanmu itu benar.” kata Justin. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku, memasang batas sihir di sekeliling Hogwarts dan Hogsmeade.”

Harry memandang Ron dan Hermione yang duduk di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Tiga orang dengan tiga masalah yang berbeda pagi itu meninggalkan meja makan dengan cara yang sama. Entah kenapa, dia yakin bahwa masalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang akan semakin rumit nanti.

“Kau mau melihat-lihat ruang rekreasi kami, Harry? Semenjak malam itu kau belum pernah datang ke sana.” kata Daniel.

“Tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang telah kalian perbuat di ruangan itu.” kata Harry lalu mengunyah sisa makanannya.

“Aku ikut.” kata Hermione dan Ron bersamaan.

 

* * *

 

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengikuti Daniel menuju ruangan khusus mereka.

“ _Chryseus Spectra_!” kata Daniel kepada dua baju zirah yang menutupi jalan masuk.

Kedua benda itu bergeser pelan ke samping. Dinding di antara kedua zirah itu bergerak naik, menyingkapkan sebuah pintu merah yang berada di belakangnya.

Dari luar Harry sudah bisa melihat kalau ruangan itu tampak berbeda sekali dengan ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di Hogwarts, penuh dengan peralatan Muggle.

“Sihir tidak berlaku di sini. Semua jenis tipe mantra dan sihir telah disegel oleh James.” kata Daniel, melangkah masuk mendahului mereka.

Harry baru saja menepakkan kaki kanannya ke dalam ruangan itu ketika merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda. Dia merasa seakan baru saja berpindah dunia yang lain. Ruangan itu terasa tenang sekali, lain dengan ruang kosong biasa di kastil yang dipenuhi kesunyian.

“James bisa menyegel sihir dan mantra?” tanya Ron, ikut masuk.

“Kristalnya memang punya kemampuan itu.” jelas Daniel, mempersilahkan mereka duduk. “Aku ingin tahu di mana Josh?” dia berbalik melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. “Mungkin dia di kamar, sedang _browsing_.”

Harry merasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya. “Sedang apa?”

“ _Browsing_.” jawab Daniel. “Atau mungkin juga sedang berbicara dengan ICO, mencari keterangan mengenai kejadian-kejadian aneh.”

“Bagaimana kalian membawa masuk komputer ke Hogwarts tanpa kami ketahui?” tanya Harry lagi.

Daniel menghela napas. “Apa kau lupa kalau ruangan ini telah disegel? Kami bisa menggunakan teleport untuk mengirim benda itu kemari dengan mudah.”

“Ah, ya. Kau benar.”

 

“ _Mamamia_! Apa-apaan ini?” Tiba-tiba Josh berseru dari dalam kamar.

“Ada apa?”

Mereka mendekati pintu kamar Josh dan Daniel.

“Josh?” Daniel mengetuk pintu lalu mencoba membukanya. Pintunya tidak dikunci.

Josh, yang duduk di depan meja komputer, berbalik ke arah pintu yang membelakanginya. Tapi setelah melihat keberadaan Harry dan yang lain, buru-buru dia mematikan layar monitornya.

“Er, boleh kami bicara empat mata?” katanya kemudian. Dia membuang ingusnya ke sapu tangan. Ternyata dia masih pilek.

“Sori, bisakah kalian menungguku di luar?” tanya Daniel. “Kalian boleh melihat-lihat, tapi jangan sentuh apapun. Profesor Ico akan marah besar kalau tahu ada vas-vas antiknya yang pecah.”

“Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di sini.” sambung Josh dengan suara parau setelah membuang ingus. Dia berdeham. “Meski pun kalian memperbaikinya di luar ruangan, tapi begitu kembali ke sini akan kembali menjadi pecahan-pecahan keramik.”

“Sehebat itukah kemampuan segel James?” tanya Ron terpana.

“Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Mungkin kemampuannya lebih dari itu.” kata Josh lagi.

“Ayo, lebih baik kita keluar.” ajak Harry.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menjauhi pintu kamar Josh dan Daniel.

“Harry—“ panggil Josh tiba-tiba.

Harry berbalik.

“Sori, aku tadi tidak bermaksud membentakmu—“ katanya. “Hanya saja—“

“Aku tahu.” sela Harry, melempar senyum. “Ayo, bicaralah dengannya.”

Dan Daniel menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya.

 

“Apa ini?” Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mendengar suara Daniel dari dalam kamar. “Josh, aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah—“

“Aku tahu, tenangkan dirimu. Kau tidak perlu bersumpah.” balas Josh. Dan untuk selanjutnya suasana kembali hening.

“Ini benda apa, sih?” tanya Ron, memandangi sesuatu yang seperti antenna televisi yang dipasang di langit-langit sudut ruang tunggu itu.

“Pemancar?” tanggap Hermione, tepat ketika Harry mendengar Daniel berseru “Kau—“ dengan geli. “Kurasa bukan. Pemancar tidak seperti ini. Tidak ada kristal-kristal kecil di dalamnya.”

“Lalu apa ini?” kata Ron sambil mendekati sebuah bola yang terbuat dari kristal yang tertancap di dinding beberapa meter dari lantai.

“Itu medium.” kata James, muncul mendadak tanpa mereka sadari. “Kalau benda itu rusak, segel yang ada di ruangan ini juga rusak.”

Dia berbalik melihat ke arah pintu-pintu kamar yang tertutup. “Mana yang lain? Mana Josh dan Daniel?”

“Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu di kamar.”

Saat itu pintu kamar terbuka dan keduanya keluar.

“Mana profesor?” tanya James. “Dia tidak ada di sini?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia belum kembali.” jawab Josh.

“Biar kulihat di kamarnya.” kata Daniel lalu berlari menaiki tangga batu.

Suasana hening sampai Daniel kembali.

“Dia tidak ada di kamarnya.” kata Daniel sambil menuruni tangga.

“Mungkin dia ada di laboratorium.” kata Josh. “Kenapa kau mencarinya?”

“Sepertinya Sam dan yang lain akan segera kemari, tapi mereka butuh sedikit bantuan dari profesor kita yang tercinta.” kata James lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang tamu itu menuju koridor.

“Laboratorium?” tanya Harry bingung. “Sejak kapan ada laboratorium di Hogwarts?”

“Semenjak kami datang kemari.” jawab Daniel. “Kalian mau lihat? Letaknya di dekat kamar Justin, jadi kita bisa sekalian ke sana.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka mengikuti James dari belakang melewati koridor panjang Hogwarts, langsung menuju laboratorium profesor Ico, yang menurut Daniel terletak di lantai dasar. Ketika melewati Aula Besar, sesuatu menarik perhatian Harry sehingga membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

“Ada apa?” tanya Hermione, hampir menabrak punggung Harry.

“Lihat itu.” katanya.

Ron, Hermione, dan Daniel yang berdiri berdampingan melihat ke dalam Aula. Ada seorang anak perempuan dan seorang laki-laki sedang berbincang-bincang dengan profesor Dumbledore.

“Saya titipkan anak saya kepada Anda, Profesor Dumbledore.” kata laki-laki itu. Setelah Profesor Dumbledore mengangguk, dia berbalik ke anak perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. “Kuharap kau betah di sini, Sandra.”

“Pasti, Dad.” tanggapnya. “Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan kuatir.”

“Siapa dia?” tanya Ron.

“Dumbledore pernah bilang akan ada murid pindahan, kan? Kurasa mungkin dia orangnya.” kata Harry.

“Murid pindahan? Dia?” tanya Daniel, mengikuti mereka memandangi anak itu dari luar Aula.

 

Mereka bergegas mengikuti James dari belakang masuk ke bagian-bagian lorong yang rasanya belum pernah Harry lewati sebelumnya, atau lebih tepatnya lorong itu tidak pernah berada di situ sebelumnya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

“Jangan ganggu aku, James.” terdengar suara profesor Ico dari dalam ruangan. “Aku sedang mengadakan percobaan—Whoa!”

Terdengar suara seperti letusan kembang api di dalam ruangan.

“Aah, gagal lagi.” keluhnya kemudian.

Harry dan yang lain berlari mendekat dan mendapati James berdiri di depan pintu sedangkan profesor Ico, yang sedang mengenakan kacamata khusus, sedang mengaduk-aduk larutan kimia yang ada di depannya. Bagian depan pakaiannya hitam kena asap hitam tebal yang mengepul dari tabung-tabung reaksi yang ada di depannya. Ruangan itu penuh dengan banyak botol berbagai bentuk yang berisi bermacam-macam larutan kimia.

“Daripada bereksperimen dengan kembang api, kenapa tidak membantu Sam? Mereka akan kemari sebentar lagi dan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membuka gerbang dimensi dari sini.”

Profesor Ico menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik kepada James.

Setelah melepas kacamatanya, dia berkata, “Setahuku hanya mereka bertiga yang bisa membuka pintu gerbang waktu. Kenapa aku yang dimintai tolong?”

James menghela napas. “Tentu saja kau tidak bisa membuka pintunya, Profesorku yang baik. Yang mereka minta adalah sedikit bantuan supaya mereka bisa membuka gerbang dimensi di sini. Masih belum mengerti maksudku?”

Profesor Ico tertegun untuk sesaat. “Oh, yah. Aku mengerti.” Dia menuju sebuah meja di dekat situ lalu membuka lacinya. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari, dia bergegas menuju pintu. “Ayo.” ajaknya.

Dia melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti oleh mereka semua.

Setelah mereka melewati lorong aneh itu sampai di luar, rasa ingin tahu Harry membuatnya berbalik. Tapi dia hanya mendapati tembok dibelakangnya!

“Kemana lorongnya?” tanyanya.

James berbalik. “Lorong itu namanya _Alley of Aid_. Bisa muncul di lantai berapa pun, asal kau tahu caranya. Agak mirip _Room of Requirement_ —Kamar Kebutuhan, kan?”

“Bisa ada di lantai mana pun? Setahuku lorong ini cuma ada di lantai ini.” kata Daniel.

“Itu karena ruang rekreasi kita berada di lantai dasar jadi kita sering pakai jalan ini. Tapi sebenarnya kau bisa masuk ke lorong itu dari lantai berapa pun kau mau.” jawab Josh. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lagi dan menyedot hidungnya keras-keras. “Pilek itu menyengsarakan.”

“Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Siapa tahu nanti tenagamu dibutuhkan. Kondisimu harus fit saat itu.” kata profesor Ico sambil menuruni tangga utama menuju pintu utama kastil.

 

Mereka tiba di depan pondok Hagrid. Dari dalam terdengar suara Fang, anjing Hagrid yang berbadan besar tapi pengecut, menggonggong.

Hagrid keluar dari pondoknya sambil marah-marah.

“Diamlah sedikit. Kau membuatku pusing.” katanya dengan suara menggelegar.

Mendadak dia melihat Harry dan yang lain.

“Hai, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Sedang apa kalian di sini?” Hagrid menutup pintu pondoknya lalu melangkah mendekati mereka. “Halo, Profesor.” sapanya. “Sedang ada urusan apa kalian semua di sini?”

“Teman kami akan datang kemari, tapi mereka butuh sedikit bantuan dariku.” jawab profesor Ico ramah. “Kurasa tempat ini lumayan. Berdirilah di belakang mereka, Hagrid.”

Profesor Ico maju sedikit, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas tua dari dalam sakunya.

“Kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi.” kata Josh. “Aku juga punya, tapi yang itu agak lain dan hanya profesor yang bisa menggunakannya karena memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk membuka ruang dan waktu.”

Profesor Ico mengangkat pangkal kunci itu tinggi-tinggi. Sesuatu berwarna emas meluncur dari pangkalnya hingga menembus awan. Angin mendadak bertiup kencang.

Sebuah lubang kecil di angkasa terbuka. Tiga bayangan meluncur turun dari dalamnya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya lubang itu tertutup lagi dan angin berhenti bertiup.

Ketiga bayangan itu mendarat di tanah, dibalik pepohonan di tepi Hutan Terlarang.

“Thanks, Profesor!” Ketiganya mendekati mereka. Itu Sarah, Becca, dan Sam.

“Mantra yang dipasang di sekitar Hogwarts membuat kami tidak bisa sembarangan membuka ruang dan waktu karena bisa menyebabkan kekacauan. Kami butuh bantuan dari luar.” kata Sam sambil bercakak pinggang.

“Lebih baik simpan benda itu dengan baik, Profesor. Jangan letakkan di laci meja lagi.” kata Josh memperingatkan. “Kau tahu sendiri betapa berbahayanya kunci itu kalau sampai ada yang _iseng_.”

“Aku tahu itu.” kata profesor Ico. “Akan kumasukkan ke ruangan khusus nanti bersama-sama dengan barang yang lain.”

“Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak ruang yang kalian pergunakan di Hogwarts?” tanya Hermione.

“Lebih banyak dari yang kau kira—“ kata Josh.

“—tapi mungkin lebih sedikit dari yang kau pikirkan.” Daniel menyambungnya, mengerling ke arah Josh. “Josh, jangan berkata sesuatu yang membingungkan. Oke? Kau selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu setiap kali ada kejadian semacam ini. Dan terus terang saja, aku, adikmu yang manis ini, bingung setiap kali kau bicara begitu.”

“Manis?” kata Josh. “Siapa bilang kau manis?”

“Ap—“

“Aku tahu kau punya banyak sekali penggemar. Tapi siapa bilang kau manis?” lanjutnya sambil menatap Daniel.

“Kau baru saja mengatakannya.” kata James, Sam, dan Becca bersamaan.

“Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya.” tanggap Josh tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, dia berjalan mendahului mereka masuk ke kastil.

Tanggapan Josh membuat Hermione tertawa cekikikan dan Ron yang ada di sampingnya memutar bola matanya.

“Dia mempermainkanmu.” kata Harry sambil tersenyum lebar untuk menahan tawanya.

“Dia selalu begitu.” kata Daniel. Dia lalu memandang Josh yang bersin-bersin di depan pintu masuk kastil dengan tatapan kagum. “Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu— _aneh_ , seaneh dia.”

“Aneh?” tanya Harry, melangkah pelan di sampingnya.

“Terkadang sifatnya seperti seorang teman, terkadang bisa seperti seorang kakak, terkadang pula bisa seperti bapak-bapak. Suruh ini suruh itu, melarang ini melarang itu. Aku—jadi bingung.”

Mereka terdiam, tapi semua teman-teman Josh hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Itu sudah sifatnya.” kata mereka bersamaan.

“Josh tipe orang yang susah menyembunyikan sifatnya yang sebenarnya.” kata James sambil merangkul Daniel. “Seharusnya kau sudah tahu.”

“Tipe orang yang membingungkan, ya?” kata Ron. “Terus terang, aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengan orang dengan tipe seperti dia. Entah bodoh, entah polos.”

“Kau mau lakukan sesuatu, Hagrid?” tanya Harry kepada sahabat setengah raksasanya, dengan sengaja ingin mengakhiri percakapan itu.

“Oh,” seru Hagrid. “untung kau mengingatkanku. Siput-siput sialan itu menghabisi tanaman lagi. Tampaknya aku harus berbuat sesuatu yang lebih kejam untuk binatang-binatang manis itu.” Dia memisahkan diri dari mereka. “Sampai nanti semua.” lambainya.

 

Mereka semua bermaksud hendak ke Aula Besar ketika berpapasan dengan siswi pindahan yang mereka lihat tadi.

Ron mendengus karena anak itu berdiri dengan posisi yang sangat aneh, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu di balik roknya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi bagian depan roknya sedangkan tangan yang lain memegangi dinding.

“Er—permisi. Boleh tanya, di mana toilet anak perempuan?” tanyanya sambil gemetaran.

“Mari kuantar.” kata Hermione mengambil inisiatif, sebelum ada di antara mereka yang melepas tawa.

Dia menarik tangan anak itu dan keduanya menghilang dalam gelapnya koridor.

Harry mendengus, masih berusaha menahan tawanya. “Kenapa begitu banyak kejadian lucu hari ini?” tanyanya.

“Kau tahu? Aneh kalau kau mengatakannya dengan wajah seperti itu.” kata Ron, mengkritik Harry yang sengaja membuat wajahnya tampak serius.

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan tabung-tabung reaksi itu, Profesor?” tanya James.

“Hanya penelitian kecil.” jawab profesor Ico tenang. “Jangan kira aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di sini. Sedikit bantuan untuk Josh mungkin bisa berguna.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “Aku harus menemukan komposisi yang tepat agar tidak berbahaya bagi manusia.” gumamnya kemudian. “Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan penelitianku begitu saja. Sampai nanti.” Dan kemudian dia meninggalkan mereka menuju _Alley of Aid_.

Mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Filch, si Penjaga Sekolah, yang uring-uringan gara-gara Peeves si hantu jail yang melompat-lompat dan menabrak semua yang ada di dekatnya sampai jatuh. Mereka semua sudah tahu kalau Filch tahu semua jalan pintas di sekolah sehingga bukan hal yang baru ketika mereka melihatnya tiba-tiba lewat dan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti hantu.

“Minggir!” serunya kasar, melewati mereka sambil terseok-seok. Mrs Norris, kucingnya yang setia, berlari di sampingnya.

Mendadak, mereka mendengar sesuatu yang seperti suara piano jatuh. “Habislah kau kali ini. Itu pasti piano pemberian kepala sekolah Dumstrang seratus tahun lalu.” Mereka mendengarnya bergumam sepanjang koridor, menyumpah-nyumpah.

“Aku dengar Peeves semakin menggila akhir-akhir ini.” kata Ron, berdecak.

“Untunglah aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.” kata James.

“Semoga saja kita tidak bertemu dengannya selama satu semester ini.” sela Ron. “Dia bisa membawa masalah.”

 

Saat mereka melewati tikungan, mereka bertemu dengan Nick si kepala-nyaris-putus yang langsung datang menghampiri Harry. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran teman-teman Penjaga mereka.

“Hai, Harry.” katanya. “Kau melihat Peeves?”

“Entahlah, tapi kurasa ada di sebelah sana.” kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah Filch yang kini sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. “Ada apa kau mencarinya?”

“Sebenarnya,” Mendadak, matanya melihat ke arah Sarah, Becca, Sam, Daniel, dan James dan itu membuatnya kaget. “er—tidak apa-apa. Kurasa lebih baik kucari dia sekarang.” Dengan berat hati, dia pun meninggalkan mereka.

“Kenapa dengannya hari ini?” tanya Ron, berbalik ke arah Sarah.

Keadaan sunyi sesaat.

“Kenapa dia tampaknya ketakutan ketika melihat kita?” tanya Sam bingung. “Apa kita ini hantu?”

“Dia sendiri hantu.” tanggap Sarah. “Aku juga bingung.”

James dan Daniel bertukar pandang, tapi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa.

Dengan ini, sudah dua kali Harry melihat kejadian ini, setelah sebelumnya mereka bertemu dengan Dobby.

Mendadak, rasa ingin tahu Harry muncul begitu saja dan keluar seperti gunung meletus.

“Er—kurasa aku agak haus.” katanya memberi alasan. “Kalian duluan saja. Biar aku menyusul nanti.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Harry langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang memandanginya dengan bingung.

Dari situ Harry berlari kecil langsung menuju ke dapur.

 

Dia bertemu dengan Profesor McGonagall yang melangkah keluar dari balik lukisan buah-buahan ketika bertemu dengannya.

“Kau ada keperluan?” tanyanya kepadanya.

“Saya tiba-tiba ingin minum sesuatu jadi—“

“Ah, baiklah.” Dia baru saja melangkah hendak meninggalkan Harry ketika tiba-tiba dia berhenti. “Ah, Potter. Mr Appleby bilang mungkin besok dia tidak bisa melatih kita. Profesor Dumbledore pun mendadak ada urusan yang sangat penting yang harus dia kerjakan di Kementrian. Jadi kita akan latihan sendiri-sendiri.” katanya. “Profesor Dumbledore telah memberitahu soal _Room of Requirement_ kepadaku. Kau boleh menggunakannya nanti untuk latihan kalau kau mau. Kami harus menata Aula Besar karena dalam dua hari ini ada beberapa orang Kementrian yang akan datang kemari.”

“Mereka datang ke Hogwarts?” tanya Harry. “Apa mereka akan memeriksa kastil?”

“Tidak, tidak. Mereka datang atas undangan Mr Appleby yang disampaikan oleh profesor Dumbledore kepada Menteri Sihir.” Dia melihat ke arlojinya. “Astaga, aku hampir terlambat.” gumamnya. “Ambil apa yang kau inginkan di dalam, lalu cepatlah kembali ke menara Gryffindor. Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka seandainya ada serangan mendadak. Setidaknya sampai Mr Appleby selesai memasang pembatas pelindung.”

Minerva McGonagall meninggalkan Harry yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa Justin ingin mengumpulkan orang Kementrian di Hogwarts? Apakah urusan Cleros dan Morphos ternyata lebih serius dari yang dia bayangkan?

Mendadak tersadar dari trans-nya, Harry lalu memanjat masuk ke balik lukisan buah-buahan yang ada di hadapannya.

 

“Harry Potter, Sir!” Dobby menyambut kedatangan Harry dengan riang. “Ada yang Harry Potter inginkan, Sir?”

“Mungkin secangkir teh.” kata Harry asal. “Tapi sebelumnya, Dobby, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.” kata Harry tanpa menunggu lama. Dia menarik Dobby agak menjauh dari peri-peri rumah yang lain, yang memandang Dobby dengan tatapan mencela. “Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau memanggil Josh dan teman-temannya dengan sebutan _orang yang diselimuti cahaya_.”

“Harry Potter sungguh ingin tahu, Sir?” tanya Dobby cerah.

Harry mengangguk tidak sabar.

“Dobby bisa melihatnya, Sir!” seru Dobby keras, menarik perhatian peri-peri rumah. “Mereka diselimuti cahaya, Sir!”

“Cahaya? Cahaya apa, Dobby?” tanya Harry bingung. “Seperti apa cahaya itu?”

“Lain dari semua cahaya yang Dobby pernah lihat, Sir!” kata Dobby, seakan hendak melompat dari tempat dia berdiri saking girangnya. “Kami peri rumah bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang atau penyihir biasa, Sir. Kami bisa melihatnya!”

Dobby memelankan suaranya. “Mereka memiliki cahaya yang kuat, Sir. Seluruh tubuh mereka ditutupi cahaya itu, Sir. Begitu kuatnya sehingga Dobby sendiri tidak berani terlalu dekat, Sir.” kata Dobby. “Dobby tahu, ketika mereka ada di sini masalah kita bisa diselesaikan, Sir.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Masalah Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut, Sir. Dan juga masalah yang lain,  Sir.”

“Tapi kenapa kau takut berada dekat dengan mereka?”

“Cahaya yang mereka miliki adalah cahaya yang bisa membangun dan juga menghancurkan, Sir. Dobby takut berada terlalu dekat dengan cahaya itu, Sir.”

“Holy—“ gumam Harry, menyimpulkan penjelasan Dobby.

“Harry Potter masih ingin teh, Sir?”

“Oh, tentu saja, Dobby.”

Harry kemudian menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya untuk duduk dan berbincang-bincang dengan Dobby di dapur.

 

* * *

 

Sewaktu Harry kembali ke menara Gryffindor, dia disambut oleh Hermione dan Daniel. Keduanya langsung menghampirinya seakan ada sesuatu yang gawat baru saja terjadi.

“Dari mana saja kau?” kata mereka. “Ayo ikut kami.”

Daniel mendorong punggungnya keluar dari lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

“Ada apa ini?” kata Harry bingung.

“Pertama, kau harus lapor ke Josh dulu, setelah itu baru kita ke menara.” kata Daniel cepat.

“Kenapa aku harus lapor ke Josh? Dan menara apa yang kau maksud?” tanya Harry bertambah bingung.

“Mulai saat ini kita semua tidak boleh sembarangan berpisah, Harry.” kata Hermione. “Kau tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.”

“Apa itu?” tanya Harry sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Daniel yang masih terus mendorongnya.

“Kau tahu Justin sedang memasang batas di sekeliling Hogwarts, kan?” kata Daniel. “Sewaktu dia baru saja hendak memasang batas yang terakhir, tiba-tiba ada banyak sekali Cleros datang menyerbu. Katanya ada Morphos juga.”

“Lalu?”

“Jumlah mereka tak terhitung banyaknya. Dia tidak mungkin menghadapinya sendirian, meski dia itu penyihir yang sakti.” sambung Hermione cepat. “Dia hampir saja kalah ketika akhirnya Sarah dan Sam datang membantu.” 

“Mereka mengikutinya?” tanya Harry.

“Untung saja Becca sebelumnya meminta mereka untuk menyusul Justin.” kata Daniel lagi. “Dan mereka tiba tepat pada waktunya.”

“Dia tahu segalanya, ya?” kata Harry.

“Kurasa tidak.” kata Daniel.

“Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?”

“Kau tahu, selama batas terakhir belum dipasang, ada cukup banyak Cleros dan Morphos yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam batas. Kita harus berhati-hati.”

Bertiga, mereka menuju Aula Besar untuk menemui Josh.

 

“Astaga, Harry. Syukurlah.” kata Josh lega ketika melihatnya. “Kukira kau sudah diculik Cleros atau apa.”

“Aku tadi sedang minum teh dengan Dobby di dapur.” kata Harry setengah jujur. Tapi kemudian dia bisa merasakan tatapan curiga Hermione yang tertuju padanya.

“Ayo, kurasa kalian harus melihat tempat yang nantinya akan kami jadikan _Tower_.” kata Josh kemudian. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar. “Oh, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian—“ katanya. Dia bergeser sedikit dan membiarkan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya keluar. Ternyata adalah murid pindahan dari Filipina yang mereka temui tadi. “Ini Alexandra Weinberg. Dia baru pindah dari Filipina. Sandra, ini Harry Potter.”

“Senang bertemu denganmu.” kata Harry, menyalami Sandra.

“Jadi kau Harry Potter yang terkenal itu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu.”

“Apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami, Sandra?” tanya Hermione.

“Tentu saja, Hermione.” jawab Sandra. “Aku bisa sekalian melihat-lihat kastil.”

Harry tersenyum diam-diam, teringat kejadian pertemuan pertama mereka tadi. “Ya, kupikir juga begitu.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka keluar dari Aula Besar dan berjalan menuju lantai empat.

“Ouch!” seru Josh ketika kakinya salah menginjak anak tangga tipuan yang ada di lantai dua, membuat yang lain tertawa. “Aku selalu lupa di sini ada anak tangga ini.

“Lebih baik segera diperbaiki. Kasihan seandainya ada orang tua yang lewat.”

Daniel menepuk punggungnya. ”Untung kau yang kena anak tangga itu.” katanya.

“Kenapa?” Josh menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

“Karena aku juga lupa.” Dan dia lari sambil terbahak, melompati dua-tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

“Kau—“ Josh melompati beberapa dua tangga sekaligus lalu mengejar Daniel yang lari ke semakin ke atas sambil terbahak-bahak.

Terpancing untuk ikut, Harry lalu mengejar keduanya dari belakang.

“Harry! Mau kemana kau?” seru Ron, tapi tidak didengarnya.

 

Daniel dan Josh masih kejar-kejaran ketika dia mencapai lantai tiga.

“Ouch!”

Harry melihat ke atas. Daniel baru saja menabrak Sam.

“Daniel! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Sam kaget.

“Agu didak afha-afha.” kata Daniel sambil memencet hidungnya yang sakit karena telah menabrak Sam yang berbadan besar.

“Hidungmu tidak apa-apa?” tanya Sam lagi. “Sepertinya itu—“

Saat itu Daniel berbalik dan mendapati Josh sudah tiba berada di dekatnya.

“Tolong aku.” Bergegas dia bersembunyi di balik Sam, cekikikan.

Harry bergegas menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang tersisa. Josh mengitari Sam, berusaha menangkap Daniel ketika dia menginjak anak tangga terakhir.

“Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini?” seru Sam bingung.

“Kemari kau!” tukas Josh.

“Aku minta maaf.” kata Daniel, menyerah kalah ketika Josh berhasil menangkap tangannya dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

Tapi Josh justru berkata, “Kemarikan wajahmu. Lihat hidungmu!”

Ternyata dari salah satu lubang hidung Daniel mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Josh mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyerahkannya kepadanya.

“Cari Madam Pomfrey.” katanya. “Aku akan mengantar Harry dan yang lain ke _Tower_.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Daniel.

“Tidak.” sela Josh tegas. “Aku tahu ramuan tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk orang seperti— _kita_ tapi setidaknya Madam Pomfrey memeriksanya.”

“Biar aku saja yang mengantar.” kata Sam. Dia mengangguk ke arah koridor yang sepi. “Sarah ada di atas bersama profesor dan Gilland.”

“Justin?” tanya Josh.

Sam mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin ada di ruangannya. Atau mungkin di Rumah Sakit. Kau tahu sendiri, dia terluka ketika memasang batas terakhir.”

“Kalau begitu tolong bawa Daniel ke atas.” Josh berbalik, menghela napas, lalu memberi isyarat agar mereka mengikutinya dari belakang.

Harry sempat mendengar suara Sam yang meminta-minta maaf kepada Daniel sebelum mereka melewati koridor panjang menuju Tower.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan Sandra terus-menerus melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Hermione. Dan Hermione—yang tampaknya senang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya—menjawabnya dengan antusias.

“Mereka Muggle kan?” bisik Sandra sambil menujuk Josh yang berjalan paling depan. “Kenapa mereka berada di sini? Setahuku Hogwarts tidak bisa dimasuki oleh Muggle.”

“Mereka bukan Muggle biasa.” balas Hermione. “Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki Muggle biasa.”

 

* * *

 

Yang disebut-sebut sebagai Tower oleh Josh dan yang lain ternyata adalah sebuah ruangan bergaya Muggle yang lain yang terletak di atas salah satu menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts. Ruangan itu sempit dan penuh dengan barang-barang biasa.

Sebuah meja bundar diletakkan dekat jendela dengan enam kursi di sampingnya. Sebuah rak berisi buku-buku dalam bahasa lain diletakkan di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah meja kecil sederhana dengan kursinya terletak di sampingnya dan gitar James di sisi yang lain. Karpet merah bundar digelar di lantai batu, hampir memenuhi ruangan itu.

Menurut Harry ruangan itu tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali, terkecuali suasananya yang terasa agak lain.

“Di sini tempat yang akan kami jadikan Tower untuk menyangga pelindung Hogwarts nanti.” bisik Josh kepada Harry, agar Sandra yang berada tak jauh darinya tidak mendengarnya. “Kali ini kalian boleh masuk sampai ke dalam dan melihat-lihat ruangan yang sederhana ini. Tapi setelah kami menemukan Timmy dan membawanya kemari, kalian tidak boleh masuk satu langkah pun. Kalian boleh melihat dari luar, tapi tidak boleh masuk. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa kemari tapi cuma sebatas pintu ini saja.”

“Kenapa kami tidak boleh masuk?” tanya Ron.

“Kau lupa Holy paling gampang mendekati segala yang berbau sihir?” kata Sarah. “Kalau kalian sampai melanggar dan menginjakkan kaki melewati pintu—“ Dia berhenti. “Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah kalian bisa selamat atau tidak.” Matanya beralih ke Harry. “Ingat, Harry. Jangan melanggar aturan ini sedikit pun. Dan usahakan jangan sampai kau tidak sengaja melanggarnya, karena bisa berakibat fatal bagi dirimu sendiri.”

“Jangan kuatir. Akan kuingat.” kata Harry dengan pandangan menerawang. Matanya memandang keluar jendela, ke arah langit biru di luar. Sesuatu di luar sana menarik perhatiannya.

Dia menatap Josh. “Sekarang aku masih bisa masuk, kan?”

“Tentu saja.”

Secara refleks Harry melepas sepatunya, lalu melangkah menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sesuatu yang keemasan tampak dari kejauhan membentuk semacam tembok.

“Apakah itu batas yang dipasang Justin?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Ya.” jawab Josh lalu berdiri di sampingnya. “Dia dan Dumbledore menentukan batas yang paling aman agar tidak mengganggu Hogwarts, murid-murid yang nantinya akan kemari, dan juga hal-hal lain yang tidak kumengerti.”

Sesuatu mendadak muncul di benak Harry.

“Justin sudah membuat batas, kenapa kita masih membutuhkan perisai dan Tower?” tanyanya.

“Mungkin untuk saat ini batas itu bisa menahan musuh, tapi tidak selamanya. Karena tujuan utama pembuatan batas bukan untuk itu jadi tidak akan cepat atau lambat musuh akan berhasil masuk juga.” kata Josh.

“Lalu apa tujuannya?” tanya Harry. “Apa ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort?”

“Menurut yang kudengar begitu juga.” kata Josh sambil mengurut dagunya dengan jarinya. “Kau masih ingat boneka yang kita hadapi di kereta? Mereka itu dikendalikan dari jarak jauh kan? Nah, tujuan batas itu untuk mencegah sihir dari luar, atau pun sihir dari dalam saling mempengaruhi.”

Harry diam sejenak, berpikir. “Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.” katanya kemudian.

“Maksudnya, bila ada boneka semacam itu yang masuk melewati batas, sihirnya akan hilang dan mereka akan kembali menjadi boneka biasa.” kata Hermione, mendekati mereka bersama Sandra yang tampaknya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

“Ya, itu.” kata Josh. “Dan Voldemort pun tidak akan bisa—“ matanya mengarah kepada Sandra—yang bergidik mendengar Josh menyebut ‘Voldemort’—dan kemudian kembali ke Harry. ”Ehem, berbuat _seenaknya_.”

Josh menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan itu membuat Harry paham maksudnya.

Dengan adanya batas itu, Voldemort tidak akan bisa lagi merasuki pikirannya.

“Justin sudah bilang dia menyegel bekas luka itu kan?” kata profesor Ico sebelum dia sempat bertanya. “Harus kujelaskan padamu, Harry Potter, bahwa Justin sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin segelnya yang dipasang di kepalamu itu bisa berfungsi sempurna.”

“Mungkin itu karena dia tidak tahu besar kekuatan Voldemort—“ Hermione berhenti sejenak ketika Sandra melompat kaget di sampingnya. “Dia tidak tahu kekuatan Voldemort sekarang.” ulangnya kemudian.

“Tepat sekali.” jawab profesor Ico riang, diluar perkiraan Harry. “Dia harus melakukan sedikit penyelidikan soal itu.”

“Kenapa kau kelihatan senang?” tanya Gilland sinis. “Bukankah itu justru pertanda tidak baik?”

 

Becca muncul dengan wajah penuh keringat, sepertinya habis lari-lari.

“Kalian harus lihat ini.” katanya, dan langsung pergi lagi.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan cemas lalu bergegas mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Um—Sandra?” sela Hermione sewaktu Harry hendak mengikuti Josh dan yang lain dari belakang. “Kau tahu dimana kau menginap selama belum di Seleksi?”

“Oh,” tanggap Sandra kaget. “kalau tidak salah, di lantai dua. Tapi aku kurang ingat di mana.”

Ron mengubah suara tawanya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil.

“Kurasa lebih baik kita cari kamarmu dulu atau kau akan repot kalau hari sudah gelap.” kata Hermione kemudian.

Sandra tampaknya ingin sekali ikut dengan rombongan itu, tapi karena hari sudah semakin gelap, dia terpaksa mengikuti saran Hermione untuk mencari kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

“Ceritakan padaku nanti.” bisik Hermione ketika dia bersama Sandra hendak memisahkan diri.

 

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Fred dan George yang penuh dengan tubuh penuh goresan dan pakaian yang sudah lusuh dan compang-camping.

“Dari mana kalian? Aku tidak melihat kalian selama dua minggu terakhir ini!” kata Ron. “Kenapa kalian?”

“Ah, Ronnie kecil. Prefek kita yang berwibawa.” kata Fred sambil membungkukkan diri memberi hormat. “Kami pergi ke Hutan Terlarang dan menginap di sana.”

“Apa kalian sudah gila?” seru Harry. “Sentaurus sudah tidak ingin ada manusia masuk di sana lagi. Kalian bisa dibunuh.”

“Tenang, Harry. Tenang.” kata George. “Kami cuma menemui Dedalu Perkasa saja, kok.”

Ron mendengus. “Buat apa? Ngobrol?”

“Kami butuh sedikit bahan kulit Dedalu dewasa untuk eksperimen kami yang selanjutnya.” kata Fred.

“Tapi—pohon itu rupanya tidak suka kalau kulitnya diambil.” kata George.

“Tentu saja.” kata Ron, memutar matanya. “Mana ada makhluk hidup yang suka kulitnya diambil untuk eksperimen?”

Harry berbalik dan menatap Ron dengan bingung. Entah sejak kapan Ron berubah seperti Hermione. Namun mendadak dia sadar.

“Oh, aku harus pergi.” katanya.

“Ceritakan nanti padaku, Harry.” kata Ron, menghela napas.

“Kau tidak ikut?”

“Kau tahu, tugas Prefek.” jawabnya. “Beberapa minggu lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Aku dan Hermione dimintai Dumbledore membantu Filch mengurusi sekolah untuk sementara waktu.”

“Yang benar, Ronnie kecil?” seru Fred. “Selamat kalau begitu.”

“Selamat untuk dirimu sendiri.” kata Ron kesal. “Aku masih banyak tugas. Ditambah masih tiga esai sepanjang tiga puluh senti yang belum kukerjakan.”

Harry baru ingat. Dia juga masih punya tugas-tugas sekolah yang belum dia kerjakan. Kesibukan melatih mantra Anti-Morphos telah membuatnya lupa segalanya.

“Oh, aku harus pergi.”

Dan dia langsung menuju Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.


	10. Greater Threat

**J** OSH sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya di depan televisi ketika Harry tiba. Harry yakin sekali bahwa mereka baru saja menaruh televisi di ruangan itu karena tadi sewaktu dia, Ron, dan Hermione datang dia tidak melihat ada satu peralatan elektronik pun di sana.

“Jadi kita harus bagaimana?” kata Sarah. “Dan arahnya pun—“

“Kita harus menghancurkannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu.” kata Sam, yang ternyata juga berada di sana bersama Daniel yang sepertinya hidungnya kini sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry, mendekati Daniel.

“Kau lihat benda itu?” Daniel mengangguk ke arah layar televisi yang gambarnya tidak bergerak. Pasti mereka memutar video rekaman dan menekan tombol pause untuk menghentikannya.

Harry melihat suatu pemandangan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti sebuah alat aneh ada di layar itu. Hutan yang  mengelilinginya kelihatan sangat kecil. Pohon-pohon cemara yang berada di sampingnya kelihatan seperti pohon mainan.

“Apa itu?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Benda itu bisa berarti bencana bagi kita semua.” jelas Daniel. “Sepertinya semacam alat untuk menerobos perisai, dengan menggunakan listrik sebagai tenaganya.

“ICO baru mengirim rekamannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan menggunakan jalur paling cepat yang bisa dia pergunakan.”

“Kau tahu di mana benda itu berada?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Ribuan mil dari sini. Tapi menurut perhitungan ICO banyaknya tenaga yang bisa ditampung dan bisa dilontarkannya akan mampu menghancurkan semua yang berada di jalurnya. Dan celakanya, benda itu mengarah kemari.”

“Tempat ini?” seru Harry kaget. “Siapa yang mau berbuat begitu?”

“Kukira kau sudah tahu.” kata Becca, tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. “Void tidak mungkin melakukan itu dan Voldemort, menurut pemahamanku, tidak tahu soal peralatan rumit seperti itu. Itu artinya tinggal satu yang bisa.”

“Mrs Doom.” kata Harry dan Daniel bersamaan.

“Yah, Lagipula Doom selalu hebat dalam hal mengkombinasikan teknologi dan sihir. Jadi kurasa memang dia.”

“Kita tidak bisa mengirim Penjaga biasa ke sana! Benda itu bisa meledak kapan saja dan bisa jatuh korban!”

Mereka berhenti ketika suara Josh meninggi. Harry menoleh. Dia belum pernah lihat wajah Josh yang begitu serius sebelumnya. Suasana yang tadinya begitu ramai mendadak berubah hening dan tegang.

“Dengar,” kata Josh dengan suara pelan, “kurasa kita sendiri yang harus menangani ini. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu sebelum dia menyerang kastil dan memusnahkan kita semua.”

“Lebih baik kuhubungi Adam.” kata profesor kemudian. “Sepertinya dia sendiri yang harus melakukannya. Dia dan beberapa orang lagi.”

“Aku saja.” kata Josh menawarkan diri. Sam, Sarah, Becca, dan Gilland pun ikut menawarkan diri.

Profesor berpikir sejenak. “Selain Becca dan Gilland, tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan kastil. Harus tetap ada yang menjaga tempat ini.” Dia berputar pada sol sepatunya ke arah pintu keluar. “Biar aku yang memberitahu profesor Dumbledore.”

Becca dan Gilland keluar mengikutinya, sedangkan yang lain menghempaskan diri di sofa. Suasana begitu tegang sehingga Harry merasa seakan-akan urat syaraf di kepalanya akan putus sewaktu-waktu.

 

“Ini menjelaskan segalanya.” gumam Sam.

“Menjelaskan apa?” tanya Josh, menatapnya.

“Kalian tidak lihat berita dua minggu terakhir?” Sam berbalik tanya.

“Apa?”

“Berita tentang sekitar seratus ilmuwan menghilang di seluruh dunia itu.”

“Apa kau bilang?” seru Josh dan Harry bersamaan.

“ _Astaga_ , kalian tidak tahu?” kata Sam lagi. “Berita ini menggemparkan seluruh dunia. Mereka bilang ada kelompok teroris yang menculik orang-orang itu untuk melakukan sesuatu.”

“Seperti apa?” tanya Daniel.

“Menguasai dunia, mungkin?”

“Kalau begitu hanya bagian itu saja yang benar.” kata Josh, menopang dagunya. Matanya tetap menatap lurus ke Sam. “Ini pasti kerjaan Doom lagi. Dia tidak akan kesulitan menculik orang-orang itu dalam sekejap.”

“Tapi—tapi—bukankah dia sendiri ahli teknologi? Kenapa dia mau repot-repot menculik mereka?” tanya Harry.

“Meski dia hebat dalam bidang teknologi, kau kira dia akan membuat benda itu sendiri?” kata Sarah, membuat Harry terdiam.

Ketakutannya terhadap peralatan canggih yang siap menghancurkan kastil membuat otaknya tidak bisa bekerja. Pikirannya kalut, dan dia merasa tidak tenang duduk-duduk di situ tanpa berbuat sesuatu.

“Dia pasti menyuruh mereka kerja paksa.” kata Daniel. “Ditambah dengan pengetahuan Doom soal teknologi, menciptakan benda semacam itu menurutku tidaklah mustahil.”

“Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?” tanya Harry tepat ketika Sarah mendadak melompat berdiri.

“Aku harus memberitahu profesor mengenai kemungkinan adanya sandera di sana.” katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

“Jangan lupa bilang kalau mungkin saja diantara mereka ada yang gila dan dengan sukarela membantu Doom.” seru Sam ketika pintu menutup dengan keras.

 

Keheningan yang menyusul diantara mereka dibuyarkan oleh Josh yang melempar pertanyaan kepada Sam.

“Sudah ada kabar mengenai Tim?” katanya.

“Sudah. Malah dia sendiri menghubungiku. Sepertinya dia sadar betul situasi saat ini sangat genting dan juga tahu kapan harus beraksi.” jawab Sam malas.

“Tentu saja. Di antara kita, dia yang paling tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.” Josh menarik badannya agak ke bawah agar punggungnya bisa bersandar dengan lebih nyaman.

“Yah, tapi menurutnya dia baru bisa kemari beberapa minggu lagi.” tambah Sam, mengharapkan Josh menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

Tapi Josh malah justru menikmati kenyamanan sofa yang didudukinya. Dia memiringkan badannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di tangan sofa yang empuk.

Lalu dengan mata terpejam dia berkata, “Berarti persiapannya tinggal sedikit lagi.” Dia diam sejenak. “Bagaimana dengan Justin? Luka parah?”

“Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lecet.” Daniel menjawab dengan nada bosan. “Aku heran sekali dengan cara dia menangani serangan sebanyak itu sambil memasang batas sihir.”

“Satu keanehan demi keanehan yang lain.” kata Sam, menghela napas. “Waktu itu dia tampak kewalahan sekali, dan hampir saja kalah karena harus berurusan dengan dua hal yang berbeda pada saat yang bersamaan. Sewaktu kami datang dia akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan membuat batas sementara kami yang berurusan dengan musuh.”

 

“Dengan Morphos dan Cleros?” tanya Harry.

Sam mendengus. “Seandainya saja cuma dua jenis makhluk itu, Harry.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Josh membuka matanya. Kini dia menatap Sam. Ada kecemasan yang terpancar dari dalam matanya.

“Semua makhluk kegelapan yang kau ketahui, Josh.” Sam, yang juga sudah mulai merasa bosan, mengistirahatkan lehernya di sofa dan mendongak ke atas. “Dementor, Imp, dan berbagai macam lagi. Bahkan dari kaum raksasa juga ada.”

“Ada raksasa juga?” seru Harry kaget. Dia teringat cerita Hagrid tahun lalu mengenai misi mereka ke tempat pemukiman raksasa. Misi itu gagal karena pemimpin mereka mati terbunuh dalam perkelahian antar raksasa.

Mengingat perkelahian antar raksasa yang diceritakan Hagrid, Harry akhirnya teringat kalau Hagrid sebenarnya membawa pulang salah satu raksasa—yang menurutnya adalah adiknya—di Hutan Terlarang dan menjagainya sampai sekarang. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bahkan sempat dimintai tolong untuk mengajarinya bahasa Inggris.

“Yah,” lanjut Sam. “kami terpaksa menggunakan elemen untuk mencegah mereka datang. Merimbunkan pohon-pohon, membuat batas-batas sementara dengan tebing buatan, semacam itulah. Cukup untuk menahan mereka hingga batasnya selesai dipasang.”

“Lalu?”

“Setelah batasnya selesai, semuanya berhenti menyerang dan berbalik, seakan ada kerumunan orang yang disuruh bubar. Mereka sepertinya tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa melewati batas itu untuk saat ini.” Mendadak dia melompat duduk dan memandangi Josh meski Josh tidak.

“Josh, kau harus secepatnya memasang perisai. Kau tahu sendiri batas yang dibuat Justin hanya berfungsi untuk sihir, bukan yang fisik.” katanya kuatir.

“Tenang saja, aku pasti memasangnya. Tapi bukan saat ini.” jawab Josh malas, tampaknya dia sudah siap tidur. “Untuk saat ini kita cuma butuh Tower. Membuat perisai sekarang sama saja dengan membuang-buang tenaga. Perisaiku tidak akan bertahan lama menghadapi kekuatan Void yang sekarang.”

Dia berhenti sejenak. “Yang jelas, kita harus terlebih dahulu memikirkan alat itu.” Dia menunjuk ke arah televisi yang masih menyala. “Sepertinya benda itu sudah siap untuk dioperasikan.”

“Aku ingin tahu apakah Adam, Becca, dan Gilland sudah sampai di sana sekarang atau belum.” kata Daniel. Dia diam. “Bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai benda itu? Pasti Doom tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa perlindungan, kan? Mungkin jampi-jampi atau mantra atau sesuatu yang digunakan untuk menutupinya dari pandangan orang banyak.”

“Tentu saja dia memasangnya.” kata Josh. “Tapi komputer markas kita jauh lebih canggih dari yang kau kira, Danny. Dia sangat teliti, sampai-sampai suhu sekitar tempat itu pun diperiksa. Perubahan suhu dari suhu normal, kadar besi, jumlah makhluk hidup, dan hal-hal lainnya pasti dia cek sebelum berpindah ke daerah lain. Prosesornya cukup kuat untuk menanganinya. Bahkan Doom tidak bisa menyembunyikan benda itu tanpa dia ketahui. Kecuali dia membuatnya di dunia lain, karena itu lain lagi urusannya.”

 

Sam menghela napas. “Aku bingung,” katanya. “begitu banyak hal yang menakutkan terjadi tahun ini. Void, Doom, Voldemort—aku tidak tahu apakah kita bisa melewati semua ini. Selama aku menjadi Penjaga, tahun ini adalah tahun yang paling mengerikan bagiku.”

“Kau takut?” kata Josh, kembali duduk dan menegakkan punggungnya di kursi.

Sam mengangguk. “Sedikit.”

“Aku juga.” jawab Josh datar. “Tapi kau tahu, kalau kita berperang sendiri-sendiri, kita pasti tidak akan bisa. Kurasa untuk itu kita membutuhkan bantuan mereka, kan?”

Meski berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Josh, tapi Harry merasa Josh menunjuknya dengan jempolnya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahnya berubah panas. Tapi Harry tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya karena saat itu Josh dan Daniel menatap sepatu mereka sedangkan Sam kembali menyandarkan lehernya di sofa.

“Rencana Dumbledore untuk meminta bantuan para raksasa gagal.” kata Harry mengatasi kesunyian yang menyusul. “Itu artinya kita tidak bisa mengharapkan bantuan mereka. Berarti selain kita, tidak ada yang akan melawan Voldemort.”

“Voldemort memang banyak pendukungnya saat ini.” kata Daniel cepat. “Tapi apa kau tidak sadar makhluk-makhluk lain yang selalu ditekan sewaktu dia masih berkuasa tidak akan membantu kita?”

Kata-katanya mengagetkan Harry, meski kemudian dia berpikir masalahnya tidak semudah yang dia katakan.

“Mungkin saja mereka masih takut untuk melawannya.” katanya putus asa. “Apalagi sekarang kekuatannya sudah berlipat kali ganda.”

“Serahkan Voldemort pada kami.” kata Josh tiba-tiba. Dia menatap Harry dengan tajam. “Bukan dia yang harus kita kuatirkan sekarang, Harry. Bukan dia, tapi Doom.” Tatapannya serasa menusuk sehingga membuat Harry terpaksa menatap tempat lain. “Void masih bisa ditangani nanti, tapi yang bikin masalah semakin rumit adalah Doom.” Dia berpaling lalu menghela napas. “Kurasa aku harus menceritakan sedikit mengenai kejadian sewaktu kami melawannya dulu. Tapi itu kalau kau ingin mendengarnya.”

“Aku mau.” Harry menjawab cepat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari vas bunga langsung ke mata Josh. “Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi.”

“Memang waktu itu—hanya aku, Liz, dan Jody yang melawannya.”

“Bagaimana dengan yang lain?” tanya Harry, sementara Daniel diam mendengarkan.

“Kami diserang mendadak.” Sam yang menjawab. “Kami mengalami mati suri selama berminggu-minggu. Dan waktu itu hanya Josh dan Liz yang selamat.”

“Aku dan James baru saja pulang dari supermarket malam itu.” kata Josh melanjutkan. “Mendadak, angin bertiup kencang sekali dan tiba-tiba saja terjadi fenomena yang aneh di angkasa.

“Waktu itu, mendadak muncul beberapa makhluk aneh yang belum pernah kami ketahui sebelumnya. Dan mereka langsung menyerang kami.” Josh meregangkan otot pinggangnya yang kaku. “Kekuatan kami saat itu belum seberapa. Sealer bahkan belum lahir. Tentu saja kami kewalahan.

“Aku diserang dari belakang. Seandainya James tidak melindungiku, pasti aku yang terbaring di tempat tidur markas.”

“James melindungimu?” sela Daniel. “Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku.”

“Aku sedang menceritakannya sekarang.” kata Josh. Dia lalu melanjutkan, “Aku dan Liz waktu itu sama sekali tidak berdaya. Serangan mendadak dan kurangnya tenaga untuk bertahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.”

“Bagaimana dengan Penjaga di kota itu? Bukankah kau pernah bilang di tiap kota ada Penjaga-nya sendiri-sendiri?” tanya Harry.

“Itu benar.” Josh membenarkan kata-katanya. “Tapi waktu itu kami tidak tahu kalau di kota itu ada Penjaga lain selain kami. Dan kami tidak mendapatkan bantuan sama sekali. Mungkin saat itu mereka juga diserang. Aku baru tahu keberadaan Penjaga lain selain kami setelah bertemu dengan Alex dan Kitto.

“Untung ada Jody.” kata Sam. “Dia datang membantu, dan juga yang menyegel Doom dalam dimensi gelap.”

“Yah, tapi kau juga harus ingat kalau gara-gara dia juga Doom lepas.” kata Josh. “Dasar anak-anak. Aku yakin sekali Prince sudah melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan tempat itu tapi pasti dia tidak mendengarkan.”

“Dia dulu tidak mendengarkan, tapi setelah kejadian itu dia jadi patuh, kan?” kata Sam sambil nyengir.

“Maaf,” sela Harry, serasa mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. “Jody yang kalian bicarakan ini—“

“Dia anak Josh.” jawab Sam.

“Jadi itu benar?” katanya tidak percaya, selagi Daniel tertawa.

“ _Well_ , yah. Jody itu anakku.” kata Josh. Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Tapi bukan sekarang tapi di masa depan.”

“Tapi Josh, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia ternyata—“

Pintu terbuka, dan semua orang secara otomatis berbalik. Sarah masuk sambil membawa senampan kue kering.

“Aku mendapatkannya dari dapur.” katanya sambil meletakkannya di tepi meja sebelum menyingkirkan vas bunga dari tengah meja. “Kukira kalian butuh sedikit hiburan soal—“ Dia menunjuk ke gambar alat aneh yang masih terpampang di layar televisi. Dia kemudian berjalan mengitari sofa, menuju televisi itu lalu mematikannya.

 

“Kau lihat James? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya hari ini.” kata Josh.

“Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Profesor memintanya untuk ikut misi untuk menghancurkan alat itu. Mereka sudah berangkat sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.” jawab Sarah sambil mengambil sepotong kue.

“Kau seharusnya mengambil es krim untuk Danny.” kata Josh sambil mengambil kue. “Dia lebih suka es krim daripada kue.”

“Memang, tapi aku juga suka kue ini.” kata Daniel setelah mencicipi kue itu.

 

Dia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Josh melompat bangun. Harry bereaksi dengan melompat ke samping, seakan Josh akan jatuh menimpanya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Sam, mendadak serius.

Josh tidak menjawab, tapi menatap Sam dan Sarah dengan sangat serius. “Kurasa untuk saat ini aku harus maju sendiri.” katanya.

Harry langsung tahu kalau keadaan tidak beres.

Josh berbalik kepada Harry, seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. “Mereka pasti sudah tahu.” katanya kemudian.

“Lebih baik kita ke gerbang depan sekarang.” kata Sarah.

Mereka berhamburan keluar.

Harry melempar sisa potongan kuenya ke tempat sampah sebelum mengikuti mereka keluar.

 

* * *

 

Mereka bertemu dengan para guru, Dumbledore, dan Justin dalam perjalanan. Semuanya berjalan cepat-cepat, Snape paling belakang disusul Hagrid—yang tidak biasanya berada di dalam kastil di siang hari. Harry menduga mereka pasti sedang mengadakan rapat ketika Justin sadar ada yang tidak beres.

“Josh!” Justin memanggilnya dari jauh.

“Kita harus segera ke gerbang depan.” kata Josh dan langsung berbelok.

Sarah, Sam, Daniel, dan Justin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dumbledore berhenti di tikungan lalu berbalik.

“Minerva, kau ikut aku. Kalian tolong periksa seluruh bagian kastil agar tidak ada Cleros, Morphos, atau apa pun berusaha menyusup.” kata Dumbledore.

Saat itu terdengar bunyi plop besar. Fawkes, burung phoenix peliharaan Dumbledore, muncul dan berputar-putar di atas kepala mereka.

“Kalau kalian bertemu penyusup, cepat beritahu yang lain dengan Fawkes.” kata Dumbledore. “Lindungi kastil ini sebisa kalian.” Dia berbalik. “Ikut aku, Harry. Kau juga, Minerva.”

Mereka menyusuri koridor yang tersisa ke arah gerbang depan.

“Batas fisik yang dipasang Mr Appleby ternyata tidak bertahan selama yang diperkirakan, Albus.” kata profesor McGonagall sementara mereka berjalan cepat-cepat.

“Aku mengerti maksudmu, Minerva. Tapi itu bukan karena dia tidak bisa.” jawab profesor Dumbledore. Jenggot peraknya melambai-lambai di depan jubahnya. Raut wajahnya yang serius memberi isyarat kepada Harry bahwa sesuatu yang di luar dugaan telah terjadi, melebihi yang telah dia dengar.

Harry heran sekali ketika melihat semua penjaga masih berada di depan pintu masuk kastil yang tertutup seakan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan berada di balik pintu itu.

“Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak keluar?” bisiknya kepada Daniel. Dia tampak agak pucat.

“Josh baru bilang kalau dia sendiri akan maju, tapi sekarang belum saatnya.” jawab Daniel, juga sambil berbisik.

“Harry,” kata Josh tiba-tiba, matanya terus menatap ke arah kedua pintu besar dari pohon ek itu. “kau mundurlah tiga meter dari pintu ini.”

“Tapi—kenapa?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Lakukan saja.” bisik Daniel, memaksanya mundur.

Meski bingung, Harry menurut.

“Justin, kau juga.” kata Josh lagi.

Dengan enggan dan agak kuatir, Justin mundur. Profesor Dumbledore dan profesor McGonagall juga segera mengambil jarak.

Josh berbalik. Raut wajahnya serius sekali. “Jangan maju meski selangkah.” katanya memperingatkan. Dia lalu menghela napas pelan. “Yang lain, ikut aku. Tapi jangan berbuat apa pun. Aku hanya ingin kalian berjaga di sampingku.”

Mereka mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Dan pemandangan yang dia lihat membuat kedua lututnya lemas.

 

Belum pernah sepanjang hidupnya dia melihat begitu banyak makhluk kegelapan bergerak ke arahnya. Mulai dari yang ukuran tubuhnya kecil hingga paling besar, dari yang merayap hingga yang terbang, dari pixy dan Imp hingga raksasa dan troll, dari yang hidup sampai zombie dan vampir, semuanya bergerak keluar dari arah hutan terlarang.

Josh, diiringi para Penjaga yang lain, menuruni undakan batu ke halaman depan kastil hingga kira-kira enam meter dari pintu gerbang utama.

Saat itu Ron dan Hermione datang, berlari menuruni tangga. Mereka ditahan oleh profesor Dumbledore dan profesor McGonagall.

“Mr Waterby bilang jangan beranjak dari tempat ini.” kata profesor Dumbledore pelan namun jelas.

Hermione memekik kaget ketika melihat begitu banyak yang datang menuju kastil. Ron sampai jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi buk keras karena shok.

 

* * *

 

Ketika melihat ada yang berdiri di halaman, makhluk-makhluk itu maju dan menyerbu Josh dan teman-temannya dengan membabi buta.

Tapi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergeming. Josh mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengebaskannya sekali ke arah mereka.

Sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan menghantam mereka dengan keras, membuat semua yang ada di beberapa barisan paling depan terlempar beberapa meter ke atas dan jatuh belakang, menindih barisan-barisan yang masih ada di dalam hutan.

Beberapa vampir, yang—tentu saja—berpakaian serba hitam dan sangat tebal (karena hari itu masih sore) dan terkenal karena kecepatan mereka—melompati barisan-barisan dengan gesit dan berusaha menyerang.

Ketika mereka sampai kira-kira lima belas meter dari tempat para Penjaga berdiri, Josh menunjuk ke arah mereka dan menyerukan sesuatu kepada mereka. Seakan kehilangan keseimbangan, para vampir itu jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi berdebam yang sangat keras.

Josh mengebaskan tangannya sekali lagi, dan Dementor-Dementor yang berada sela-sela di barisan itu terlempar dan melayang, kemudian lenyap dari pandangan.

Dia lalu berbuat sesuatu seperti menarik garis. Harry tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tapi dia akhirnya paham setelah melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Semua mahkluk yang bermaksud maju mendekati mereka tiba-tiba saja terangkat dari tanah dan terlempar ke belakang, ke dalam hutan.

Para raksasa mengamuk setelah beberapa kali ditimpa dari atas. Mereka berbalik menyerang kelompok mereka sendiri. Troll yang jauh lebih tolol dibandingkan raksasa, sudah terlebih dulu melancarkan serangan ke semua yang pernah menindihnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, semua makhluk itu tercerai-berai dan saling menyerang. Ada troll yang berusaha memukuli seekor doxy sementara dia digigit oleh vampir dan dikerubuti oleh Imp, ada vampir wanita yang tampaknya hampir gila dan terus-menerus menarik doxy yang secara berulang-ulang menempelkan diri dan menggerigiti bajunya, ada pula raksasa yang tidak sengaja terkena pentung troll dan membalas dengan kekuatan tiga kali lipat sehingga troll itu terlempar—tinggi sekali—dan jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi berdebam yang sangat kuat, menindih sepuluh nenek sihir jahat di bawahnya.

Hiruk-pikuk itu mendadak berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan. Mereka berteriak-teriak kesakitan lalu mulai lari meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke hutan terlarang. Banyak diantara mereka mengalami luka-luka bakar tanpa sebab dan ditumbuhi bisul hijau kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah sebagian dari mereka lenyap ke dalam hutan, Harry baru sadar apa yang menyebabkan semuanya itu.

Ada banyak bola-bola kecil berwarna perak berputar-putar mengelilingi pepohonan yang rusak, membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Beberapa pohon yang sudah patah hingga ke tunggulnya secara ajaib kembali berdiri di tempatnya tanpa ada bekas sama sekali.

“Holy?” kata Harry. “Dia menggunakan Holy?”

Bola-bola perak Holy perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sam dan Sarah lalu bergerak dari tempat mereka, menuju tepi hutan untuk mencoba memperbaiki apa yang masih rusak. Sam mengunakan kekuatan elemennya untuk menumbuhkan tunas-tunas baru dari pohon-pohon yang tidak sempat disentuh Holy, sedangkan Sarah berusaha membersihkan daerah itu dari pohon-pohon yang tumbang dengan membelah tanah agar pohon-pohon tersebut masuk ke dalamnya.

Josh berbalik menuju kastil. Harry ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadanya, tapi sesuatu pada Josh membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Dari seluruh tubuhnya ada cahaya keperakan yang hampir tidak kelihatan. Masih ada sisa Holy yang tertinggal di sekelilingnya.

“Aku harus kembali ke kamar.” katanya pelan. “Tolong jangan ganggu aku.”

Dan dia meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi tatapan semua orang.

Ketika dia lenyap, Harry segera menghampiri Daniel.

“Kenapa dia menggunakan Holy?” tanyanya.

“Dia tidak menggunakannya.” kata Daniel. “Holy keluar sendiri dari tubuhnya.”

“Begitu banyak makhluk sihir di luar sana, jadi tentu saja.” kata Sam. Dia dan Sarah sudah kembali.

“Tapi kenapa dari tubuh kalian tidak? Kalian juga punya, kan?” tanya Harry.

“Memang benar.” kata Sarah. “Itu sebabnya kenapa kami berdiri di dekatnya tadi.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Holy akan keluar dari satu orang yang punya level Holy paling rendah jika ada orang lain dengan level Holy paling tinggi ada di dekatnya dalam kondisi seperti tadi.” Dan ketika Harry hendak bertanya lagi, Sam buru-buru menambahkan. “Jangan tanya kenapa. Kami juga tidak tahu. Dari dulu sudah begitu.”

Mereka mendengar bunyi langkah mendekat dengan terburu-buru. Profesor Ico muncul dari lorong.

“Di mana Josh?” tanyanya terengah. “Berani-beraninya dia menggunakan Holy—“

“Profesor tahu dia menggunakan Holy?” tanya Daniel.

“Aku bisa merasakannya!” tukas profesor Ico. Dia berbalik kepada yang lain. “Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?”

“Tentu saja.” jawab profesor Dumbledore. “Dia meminta kami berdiri jauh-jauh dari pintu supaya dia bisa menangani para penyusup yang datang.”

Profesor diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Bahkan untuk beberapa saat lamanya dia tidak berkedip karena kaget. Setelah dia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, dia lalu bertanya, “Ada penyusup yang kemari?” katanya bingung.

“Tidak bisa dibilang penyusup, sih.” kata Justin. “Mungkin ada sekitar dua ratus makhluk kegelapan yang datang menyerang tadi.”

“Dua—dua ratus katamu?” tanya profesor Ico. “Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya?” Setelah sesaat lamanya sepertinya dia baru sadar apa sebabnya sehingga membuatnya menghela napas. Anehnya, dia bahkan terlihat sangat menyesal.

“Di mana dia sekarang?” tanyanya lagi.

“Di kamarnya.” jawab Sarah singkat. “Dan dia tidak mau diganggu. Setelah menggunakan Holy sebanyak itu—“

“Tentu saja.” kata profesor Ico. “ _Well_ , kurasa aku juga lebih baik kembali ke penelitianku.”

Suasana menjadi sunyi setelah profesor Ico pergi.

“Kurasa kita juga harus masuk.” kata profesor Dumbledore akhirnya. “Sebentar lagi saat makan malam.”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menunggu waktu makan malam tiba.

 

Meski Josh berhasil memukul mundur musuh, pikiran Harry sama sekali tidak tenang. Mereka butuh pelindung untuk menahan serangan dari luar. Menurut Josh, mereka butuh bantuan dari seorang Penjaga yang bernama Timothy. Sedangkan Timothy, menurut Sam, baru akan kemari setelah dua minggu. Bagaimana jika terjadi serangan lain yang lebih besar? Hogwarts sudah seperti rumah bagi Harry sehingga satu hal yang tidak diinginkannya adalah hancurnya kastil Hogwarts.

Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mencoba mengerjakan tugas-tugas musim panasnya namun tidak berhasil. Otaknya seakan tidak berfungsi sama sekali. dia melempar pena bulunya ke atas meja lalu bersandar di kursi berlengan di depan perapian.

Ron dan Hermione rupanya memperhatikannya.

“Harry,” kata Ron. “aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kastil, Kawan.”

“Kita butuh perisai pelindung.” kata Harry lelah.

“Kenapa kita tidak memaksa Josh saja? Bukankah tahun kemarin dia melakukannya?” tanya Ron.

“Tidak tahun ini.” kata Harry.

Dia lalu menceritakan seluruh perbincangan mereka di ruang rekreasi Ranger tadi kepada keduanya.

Dia baru sadar bahwa Ron dan Hermione seakan baru saja berhadapan dengan Voldemort ketika dia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

“Oh, Harry.” kata Hermione merana. “Ini buruk sekali.” Buru-buru dia mengusap matanya yang berair.

“Aku tahu.” desah Harry. Dia melepas kacamatanya lalu memijiti tulang hidungnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa semenjak kemunculan kembali Voldemort, Dumbledore kelihatan begitu kelelahan. Dan dia pun bisa mengerti teman-teman Penjaganya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

“Tidak bisakah mereka memasang perisai itu sekarang?” Suara Ron terdengar seperti suara tikus. “Kalau—kalau tiba-tiba alat itu bekerja riwayat kita akan tamat.”

Mereka mendengar suara ketukan di jendela. Ada seekor burung hantu tua bertengger di tepinya. Itu Errol, burung hantu tua milik keluarga Weasley yang sering kali salah mengantarkan surat. Harry mengira burung ini sudah mati, karena dia sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya.

“Surat dari Mum.” kata Ron, setelah membuka surat yang dibawa Errol. “Dia kuatir sekali.” Dia melanjutkan membaca. “Besok Ginny akan kemari. Dan dia menyuruh aku memberitahu Fred dan George untuk pulang. Mengusir mereka kalau perlu.”

“Kenapa dia ingin berbuat begitu?” tanya Harry.

“Mungkin dia takut mereka akan berbuat macam-macam lagi.” kata Ron, membalik suratnya. “Kurasa aku akan memberitahu mereka, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Dedalu Perkasa—“

Dia berhenti ketika sadar Hermione menatapnya tajam.

“Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini?” tanyanya.

“Er—“

“Cepat katakan padaku, Ron.”

“Mereka—mereka mengambil sedikit kulit Dedalu Perkasa untuk percobaan baru mereka. Hanya sedikit.”

Mulut Hermione menutup dan membuka dengan tidak sabar.

“Mereka benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.” Dia melompat dari tempat dia duduk lalu memanjat lubang belakang lukisan, keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

“Tamatlah riwayat mereka kali ini.” kata Ron kepada Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no time to do some summaries :(


	11. Is This Fate?

**H** ARRY sudah menghabiskan setengah piring ketika beberapa burung hantu masuk ke aula. Salah satu dari mereka yang membawa amplop merah terbang langsung ke arah Fred dan George. Jelas-jelas Hermione telah melaporkan perbuatan mereka kepada Mrs Weasley.

Mereka masih bercanda ria ketika masuk ke aula untuk sarapan tadi. Tapi setelah melihat amplop merah yang kini mulai berasap di paruh burung hantu yang membawanya, keduanya berubah pucat. Seakan menyadari adanya bahaya, si burung hantu cepat-cepat menjatuhkan surat itu dan langsung terbang ke luar aula.

Fred dan George saling mendorong agar salah satu dari mereka membukanya. George akhirnya menyerah dan buru-buru membuka surat itu ketika asap yang keluar semakin tebal.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione segera menutup telinga mereka ketika terdengar suara Mrs Weasley yang telah diperbesar seratus kali lipat bergema di seluruh ruangan. Daniel, dan teman-temannya pun melakukan hal yang sama meski sepertinya hal itu percuma saja karena suara itu ternyata mampu menembus telapak tangan mereka.

“….CUKUP SUDAH PERBUATAN KALIAN!” suara Mrs Weasley terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Gaung yang dipantulkan Aula besar yang hanya berisi beberapa orang membuatnya semakin mengerikan. “MENGACAUKAN SEKOLAH, TUKANG BIKIN RIBUT. APA KALIAN SADAR APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP DEDALU PERKASA? KALIAN BISA TERBUNUH, KALIAN TAHU! SIANG INI JUGA KALIAN HARUS KELUAR DARI HOGWARTS DAN MENGURUS TOKO KALIAN YANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU ATAU JANGAN HARAP KALIAN AKAN MELIHATKU LAGI SEUMUR HIDUP KALIAN!”

Ron melempar pandangan ngeri kepada Fred dan George ketika surat itu terbakar menjadi abu di hadapan mereka.

“Kalian—lebih baik—“ katanya ketakutan.

“Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Ron.” kata Fred, buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan bangkit bersama George dari tempat duduk mereka

Keduanya keluar dari aula dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hermione tampaknya menyesal sekali.

“Kalau kau mau minta maaf, minta maaf-lah pada mereka.” kata Ron sebelum Hermione bicara.

Tapi Hermione mendadak berubah pendapat. “Kadang-kadang mereka harus diancam supaya tidak keterlaluan.” Dia lalu menghabiskan sarapannya dengan anggun.

 

“Untuk apa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu?” tanya Harry, melihat tasnya yang penuh berisi buku. “Kita kan belum mulai sekolah.”

“Masih banyak buku yang ingin kubaca sebelum masuk sekolah, Harry.” jawab Hermione. “Mungkin nanti berguna seandainya kita berurusan dengan— _kau tahu_.”

“Kalian tahu—“ sela Ron, jelas sekali ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan. “—kalau kalian perhatikan, ada yang kurang di sana.” Matanya melihat lurus ke meja-meja yang berada di depan yang disediakan, namun baru sekali ini digunakan, untuk Josh dan teman-teman penjaga yang lain.

“Dimana Josh?” tanya Hermione, seakan baru memperhatikan.

“Dan di mana Justin?” tanya Harry tepat ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke Aula.

Ternyata Ginny Weasley. Sepertinya dia baru saja tiba pagi ini karena mereka belum melihatnya di menara Gryffindor malam tadi.

“Pasti Mum mengirim Howler kepada mereka berdua, kan?” katanya sambil menunjuk pintu aula dengan jempolnya lalu duduk di samping Hermione.

“Aku berani bertaruh Mum pasti marah besar di rumah.” kata Ron, setengah menggigil.

“Oh, tentu saja.” kata Ginny. “Kami bahkan tidak berani mengusiknya. Semua perabotan di rumah jadi korban. Kau tahu, Mum kalau marah pasti—“

“—Dia membanting perabotan rumah sambil ngomel.” sambung Ron.

“Dia masih marah ketika aku berangkat tadi.” kata Ginny. Dia melihat ke arah meja di depan meja guru.

“Di mana Justin dan Josh?” tanyanya kemudian. “Kurasa meja itu khusus untuk mereka, kan?”

“Aku tidak tahu.” kata Harry. “Biasanya sesibuk apapun mereka, pasti mereka meluangkan waktu untuk makan pagi bersama.”

“Mungkin sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunda?” kata Hermione.

“Bagaimana kau tahu dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunda?” tanya Ron.

“Aku hanya menebak.” kata Hermione. Dia menyingkirkan piring-piringnya, mengambil sebuah buku besar, meletakkannya di meja, membukanya, lalu mulai membacanya.

 

* * *

 

“Harry, kurasa ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.” kata Ginny beberapa saat kemudian.

Daniel datang mendekati mereka sambil membawa sesuatu seperti surat. Dia sepertinya ingin sekali melihat isi surat itu, tapi tidak berani membukanya.

“Hai, Harry. Ini.” Dia menyodorkan surat bersegel itu kepada Harry. “Dari Justin. Itu pesan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan kastil.”

“Dia pergi? Kenapa?” seru Ron.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” kata Daniel. “Baca saja.”

Harry menyobek segel surat itu, mengeluarkan isinya lalu membacanya.

“Apa katanya?” tanya Ron penasaran.

“Dia meninggalkan kastil untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunda—“ kata Harry, dan Ron melempar pandang ke arah Hermione. “—tapi dia akan kembali saat sekolah dimulai.” Dia berhenti. ”Dia minta kau mengajari Ginny mantra Anti-Morphos, Hermione. Karena kau yang paling cepat menguasainya.”

Hermione tampak tersanjung.

“Lalu?” tanya Ron.

“Dia bilang, dalam minggu ini aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan menjadi sekutu kita melawan Doom, Void, dan bahkan Voldemort.” Dia melihat ke arah Ron yang duduk di depannya. “Dia minta agar aku bisa menerima mereka, dari mana pun mereka.”

“Tidak untuk Slytherin.” tukas Ron. “Mereka itu produk-produk gagal yang penuh dengan kelicikan—“

“Ron!” tegur Hermione. “Kau seorang Prefek. Tidak sepantasnya kau berkata begitu. Dan jangan sampai McGonagall tahu.”

“Yah, yah, terserah.” kata Ron tidak sabar, sementara Ginny terkikik.

“ _Well_ , kurasa aku sudah menyerahkan suratmu.” kata Daniel. “Aku harus kembali. Ada hal penting yang sedang kami bicarakan.”

“Oke.” kata Harry. “Thanks telah mengantarnya langsung.”

Dan Daniel pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

 

Harry baru saja mau melanjutkan ketika Hermione mendadak berdiri.

“Pantas aku merasa ada satu lagi yang kurang.” Katanya menghela napas. “Pasti dia tersesat lagi.”

Semua menoleh ke depan pintu. Alexandra Weinberg ada di situ dengan napas memburu sehabis berlari. Dia menopang daun pintu untuk membantunya tetap berdiri.

“Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada anak yang lebih parah daripada Neville.” bisik Ron kepada Harry.

“Kau tidak bisa berharap banyak dari anak yang baru satu hari tinggal di sini.” tanggap Harry. “Kita bahkan tersesat di hari pertama kita sekolah, ingat?”

Ron melompat kaget karena Hermione tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil menyeret Sandra—begitu mereka memanggilnya—seakan dia hewan yang digiring ke tempat penjagalan.

“Ron, kita harus melapor kepada profesor Dumbledore.” kata Hermione serius.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry.

“Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa di lantai empat.” kata Hermione.

“Kenapa kau tidak melapor saja sendiri?” tanya Ron seenaknya. “Dumbledore ada di sana, kan?”

Mendengus marah, Hermione meninggalkan mereka, menyeret Sandra langsung ke meja guru.

“Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di lantai empat?” tanya Ginny ingin tahu.

“Mungkin saja profesor Ico sedang membuat percobaan di _Alley of Aid_ dan si Sandra itu mendengarnya.” kata Ron tak acuh.

“ _Alley of Aid_? Apa itu?” tanya Ginny.

“Lorong penghubung antar lantai.” jawab Harry. “Kita tidak perlu naik tangga untuk berpindah lantai. Dan ada ruangan tersembunyi di dalamnya.”

“Aku baru pernah mendengar lorong semacam itu di Hogwarts.” kata Ginny.

“Kami juga. Menurutku, lorong itu dibuat oleh Justin…” kata Harry. Dia melempar pandang ke arah meja guru. “Sepertinya kau salah menebak, Ron.”

Ron berbalik pada saat para guru berbondong-bondong mengikuti Sandra dan Hermione keluar dari Aula.

Karena didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, Harry bangkit dari tempat dia duduk, diikuti oleh Ron—yang masih sempat menyambar sepotong sandwich—dan Ginny—yang bahkan belum menghabiskan separuh porsi makanannya—meninggalkan Aula,  meninggalkan para Penjaga yang masih sibuk berdiskusi di sana. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa semua orang telah meninggalkan Aula dan pergi menuju lantai empat.

 

* * *

 

“Pasti sesuatu yang cukup serius sampai-sampai Dumbledore sendiri yang harus melihatnya.” kata Harry, memecah keheningan yang menyusul.

“Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang menggemparkan seperti yang terjadi kemarin.” kata Ron sambil melangkah cepat-cepat.

“Kemarin terjadi sesuatu?” tanya Ginny.

“Oh, yah.” kata Harry. “Dan cukup berbahaya.”

Mewakili Harry, Ron menceritakan seluruh kejadian di hari sebelumnya kepada Ginny di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju lantai empat.

“Sebanyak itu?” seru Ginny kaget. Dia menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

“Jangan tanya kami.” kata Ron. “Aku juga ingin tahu.”

“Dan aku punya perasaan buruk bahwa itu baru awalnya.” tambah Harry.

“Jangan bicara seperti itu.” kata Ron merinding.

Sunyi lama. Ginny yang pertama kali bicara.

“Aku sebenarnya sudah mendengar desas-desus itu di kereta, tapi tidak kusangka lebih mengerikan dari yang kudengar.” katanya.

 

“Di kereta?” tanya Harry.

“Selain kau ada orang lain yang datang ke Hogwarts?” tanya Ron.

“Yah.” Ginny mengiyakan. “Cukup banyak juga. Ada juga beberapa murid dari Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Tapi sebagian besar dari anggota Orde Phoenix yang pernah kita lihat di rumah Siri—“ Ginny berhenti. Dia baru saja hendak mengucapkan Sirius.

“Anggota Orde Phoenix ada di sini?” kata Ron, buru-buru menyela. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari nama Sirius.

“Ya. Moody, Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, bahkan Mrs Figg juga ada.” jawab Ginny.

“Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Hogwarts?” tanya Harry.

“Mungkinkah salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kita kali ini?” kata Ron.

“Kurasa tidak.” kata Ginny tegas, kembali melangkah diikuti oleh Harry dan Ron. “Kau tahu, guru kita kali ini adalah Justin Appleby.”

“Apa alasanmu sehingga kau berani berkata begitu, Miss Weasley?” tanya Ron.

“Hanya dugaan.” kata Ginny. “Akhir-akhir ini Dumbledore sangat bergantung padanya.”

Ron mendengus. “Katanya dia sangat hebat, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihatnya berbuat sesuatu yang _sangat hebat_.” katanya agak merendahkan.

“ _Alley of Aid_ dia yang buat.” kata Harry.

“Yang kukhawatirkan,” kata Ginny. “adalah kalau dia benar-benar mengajar.”

Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandang.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang keduanya pikirkan, Ginny melanjutkan. “Menurut Lupin, Justin bisa menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda saat mengajar. Dan aku tahu dia tidak berbohong.”

“Dia pernah menjadi muridnya, kan?” tanya Ron. “Semoga saja dia tidak berubah menjadi seperti Snape.”

“Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak.“ kata Ginny. “Lupin bilang, dia sangat adil. Tapi kalau ada yang berbuat onar atau semacamnya di depan matanya—Aku tidak mau bilang apa-apa lagi.“

“Apa?” tanya Harry penasaran. “Kami ingin tahu.”

“Dia pernah mengurangi lima puluh angka dari Gryffindor hanya karena James Potter, er—berusaha sedikit menarik perhatian. Dan itu berlangsung di kelas.”

“Ayahku?” tanya Harry bingung. “Apa yang dia perbuat?”

“Entahlah. Lupin juga tidak bilang.” Ginny mendadak terkikik. “Menurut Lupin, ayahmu pasti membencinya seumur hidup gara-gara itu.”

“Kenapa Lupin tidak pernah membicarakan ini denganku?” kata Harry kesal.

“Dia tidak ada waktu, kurasa. Lagipula, menurutnya itu bukan hal yang penting.” kata Ginny buru-buru karena merasa Harry mendadak akan meledak lagi, setelah sekian lama kemarahannya surut. “Aku tanya mengenai Justin darinya pas tengah malam. Setelah mengantar kalian kemari dia mendadak sibuk luar biasa. Kami sempat berpapasan beberapa kali, tapi aku hanya sempat mengucapkan ‘Hai’ padanya karena dia langung pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka sampai di lantai empat dan terus mengikuti jejak Hermione, Sandra, dan para guru yang ada di depan mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka merasakan hawa dingin luar biasa datang dari depan mereka. Koridor di depan mereka dipenuhi dengan stalaktit dan stalakmit es. Bahkan dinding pun membeku tertutup es.

“Jangan terlalu dekat, kalian berdua.” Mereka mendengar suara profesor McGonagall. Dia memaksa Hermione dan Sandra mundur di belakangnya.

“Lebih baik kita bereskan ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.” kata profesor Dumbledore. Dia mencabut tongkatnya. “Gunakan uap panas untuk melelehkannya.”

Para guru berjejer menutupi lorong itu. Dan bergerak pelan menyisir tempat itu dengan uap panas yang keluar dari ujung tongkat mereka.

“Ini bukan es biasa, profesor Dumbledore.” kata profesor Flitwick. “Sekedar uap panas saja tidak akan bisa melelehkannya.”

“Bisa, hanya saja butuh waktu.” Tapi profesor Dumbledore malah berhenti menguapi es-es itu dan berdiri tegak. “Tidak, ini terlalu lama.” katanya.

Dia menyuruh yang lain untuk mundur, mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, dan berseru, “ _Flamma_!”

Semburan api luar biasa panas keluar dari ujung tongkat Dumbledore dan menyapu koridor itu sejauh sepuluh meter. Es-es yang menyelimuti lorong perlahan-lahan mencair dan mulai membanjiri seluruh bagian koridor. Para guru yang lain mengayunkan tongkat mereka dan menghilangkan air dengan uap panas.

 

“Ada masalah?” suara di belakangnya membuat Harry melonjak kaget. Dia berbalik.

Profesor Ico berdiri tegap, lengkap dengan pakaian laboratoriumnya membawa sebuah selang di tangan kanannya yang tersambung dengan sebuah tabung gas yang ditentengnya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri. Di kepalanya bertengger sebuah kacamata khusus dari plastik.

“Aku tidak percaya ini.” gumamnya lalu melangkah melewati Ron yang melongo sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dia lalu berseru, “Profesor Dumbledore, biar saya saja yang menangani ini. Menggunakan terlalu banyak sihir kurasa akan melelahkan.”

Dumbledore berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya, sementara Profesor Ico mendekati mereka dengan santai. Sepatunya yang bersol tinggi menimbulkan suara gema setiap kali dia melangkah.

Dia mengenakan kacamatanya dan mulai menyemprot koridor itu dengan api.

 

Semburan api dari selang mencairkan es lebih cepat dari yang Harry duga. Tidak terlalu lama hampir seluruh bagian koridor yang tertutup es sudah mereka cairkan semuanya.

“Ada apa ini?” tanya Josh, tiba-tiba muncul dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

“Lorong ini penuh dengan es, jadi mereka sedang mencairkannya.” kata Harry menjelaskan tanpa menoleh. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan profesor Ico yang masih sibuk mencairkan es yang tersisa.

“Para pendiri Hogwarts pasti hebat sekali.” kata Daniel kagum. “Dengan api sebesar dan sepanas itu dinding tidak terbakar ataupun penuh angus.”

Josh mendekati para guru dengan setengah menunduk, seakan mencari sesuatu.

“Maaf,” katanya kepada Flitwick yang baru saja akan melenyapkan air yang menggenangi kakinya. Entah kenapa sepatunya mulai mendesis dan mengeluarkan asap. Dia nyaris terjungkal ketika Josh berbicara padanya.

“Profesor Flitwick?”

“Y-ya?” katanya.

“Boleh saya lihat sebentar air ini?”

“Oh, silahkan. Saya merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia melelehkan sepatuku. Apa kau merasa begitu, Mr Waterby?”

“Mungkin juga. Tapi saya tidak yakin ini air apa.” Josh memutar jarinya sekali dan genangan air yang ada di kaki mereka perlahan berkumpul membentuk sebuah bola besar.

Flitwick bertepuk tangan. “Oh, bravo! Hebat sekali, Mr Waterby.” serunya kagum.

Para guru berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat bola air itu melayang  setinggi kepala Josh. Mereka berbisik-bisik ketika melihat bola air itu melayang-layang sementara Josh sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli, sibuk memperhatikan bola itu.

“Ini—“

“Ada yang salah?” tanya Flitwick.

“Semoga saja perkiraanku salah.” katanya. Dia bergeser sedikit lalu berseru lantang. “Oi, Profesor Ico!” panggilnya.

Tapi profesor Ico tidak mendengarkan, terus sibuk mencairkan es yang ada di lorong itu.

“PROFESOR ICO!” serunya sekali lagi.

Kali ini para guru membantunya memanggilnya.

Profesor Ico menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melangkah anggun menuju Josh.

“Ada apa? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini?” tanyanya. Setiap langkahnya berbunyi tok-tak keras di lantai karena sol sepatunya yang tinggi. Harry heran bagaimana dia tadi bisa berada di belakangnya tanpa suara. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, kenapa dia masih mengenakan sepatu setinggi itu sambil membawa-bawa alat penyembur api di tangannya.

“Lihat.” Josh menunjuk ke arah bola itu.

Profesor Ico memperhatikan bola itu dari arah yang berlawanan.

Penasaran, Harry dan yang lain perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka. Tampaknya para guru juga ingin tahu karena tak lama kemudian semuanya berdiri berkerumun di sekitar keduanya.

“Kau bisa lihat?” tanya Josh.

“Yang melayang-layang itu? Yah.” jawab profesor Ico. “Tapi bagaimana mungkin air ini bisa berada di sini?”

Profesor Ico berdiri tegak lalu memutar seperti gasing ke arah Kepala Sekolah.

“Profesor Dumbledore, ada dua hal yang harus kukatakan.” katanya. “Pertama, es ini bukan es dari Cleros karena es yang menandakan kedatangan Cleros tidak bisa dicairkan sedangkan ini bisa meskipun sulit. Kedua, es ini juga bukan es biasa.” Dia berbalik ke arah bola air yang masih melayang-layang. “Air ini telah terkena polusi tingkat tinggi dan kelihatannya baru saja keluar dari pabrik. Sedikit saja terkena cairan ini, bisa sangat berbahaya karena sepertinya senyawanya cukup pekat.”

“Baru dari pabrik?” kata Daniel. “Tapi bagaimana?”

“Itu maksud pertanyaanku tadi. _Bagaimana air ini bisa berada di sini_? Di sekeliling Hogwarts tidak ada pencemaran sedikit pun. Terkecuali ada yang membawanya dari luar atau—“ dia terdiam. Matanya menatap Josh lurus-lurus.

“Atau terjadi penyimpangan ruang dan waktu di koridor ini.” jawab Josh. Matanya menatap balik profesor Ico.

“Tidak mungkin.” kata Sarah. Dia muncul dari balik Sam yang berbadan besar. “Aku tidak merasakan ada penyimpangan waktu. Sam?”

“Apa ini yang terjadi tadi malam?” gumam Sam.

“Tadi malam?” kata Profesor Ico. “Sam, apa ada yang aneh tadi malam?”

“Sewaktu berada di kamar, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tepat atasku. Dari jaraknya, kuperkirakan di lantai empat. Masalahnya, baik tadi malam maupun pagi ini, aku tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh.” jawab Sam. “Lagipula, kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa pasti Mr Filch akan memberitahu kita dengan segera.”

“Tapi dimana Mr Filch sekarang?” tanya profesor McGonagall. “Miss Weinberg, bukankah tadi kau bilang Mr Filch yang memintamu?”

“Ya. Katanya dia harus segera mengecek menara dan tempat lain dengan teliti—“

Belum lagi dia selesai, Mr Filch datang sambil terengah-engah. “Kepala Sekolah, aku menemukannya lagi. Ada sekumpulan es lagi di dalam ruang kelas tidak terpakai di dekat menara sebelah timur. Ruangan itu penuh dengan es, Sir.” katanya sambil berusaha mengambil napas. Mrs Norris mengeong pelan di sampingnya.

Untuk sesaat lamanya mereka semua berdiri mematung di tempat mereka, masing-masing dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

“Biar aku menyelesaikan ini dulu. Aku akan menyusul ke sana.” kata professor Ico, ketika Josh mengijinkan Flitwick untuk menghilangkan bola airnya. “Ingat, jangan sampai terkena air ini atau kalian akan meleleh seperti sepatu kalian.”

“Minerva, kau dan Severus tetap di sini dan bantu Miss O’Brien membersihkan es-es ini dari dinding.” kata Dumbledore. “Yang lain ikut denganku.”

Mereka bergerak cepat melewati koridor-koridor langsung menuju menara timur yang memakan waktu setidaknya lima belas sampai dua puluh menit dari tempat mereka saat itu.

 

* * *

 

Mr Filch dengan tertatih-tatih memimpin rombongan langsung menuju ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai dekat menara timur.

“Kalau bukan Cleros, kenapa ada es sebanyak itu?” cicit Flitwick sambil berusaha berlari secepatnya. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya bergerak jauh lebih lambat dari yang lain.

“Kalian melihat Matt?” tanya Sam.

“Tidak.” jawab teman-temannya serempak.

“Memangnya ada apa?” tanya Sarah.

“Kurasa—mungkin saja es itu dia yang buat.” kata Sam.

Josh berhenti melangkah selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. “Tapi dia tidak mungkin membawa air yang terkontaminasi itu kemari.” katanya.

“Sebenarnya sewaktu aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam, ketika dia baru tiba. Aku bilang kalau aku akan memeriksa keadaan di kastil.”

“Apa dia mengikutimu?” tanya Josh.

“Aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu hal yang mungkin.”

“Tapi apa dia tahu tempat di Hogwarts?” tanya Harry.

“Kami masing-masing punya petanya.” jawab Sarah. “Untuk jaga-jaga. Kami harus menghafalkannya.”

“Hogwarts terlalu mustahil untuk dihafalkan.” kata Ron.

“Hogwarts punya banyak tempat, Ron. Tapi itu tidak mustahil untuk dihafalkan.” kata Hermione, melangkah lebar-lebar.

 

“Di sini, Kepala Sekolah.” kata Mr Filch sok penting, dia mendorong pintu ruang kelas hingga terbuka.

Segera saja udara dingin disertai kabut tebal dan bau tidak sedap keluar dari ruangan itu dan menerpa mereka.

“Dingin sekali. Seperti musim salju.” kata Daniel, saat Josh mulai bersin-bersin.

Dumbledore dan para guru masuk ke ruangan kelas yang masih terus-menerus mengeluarkan hawa dingin. Josh, meskipun masih bersin-bersin, ikut masuk bersama mereka. Harry dan yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat sungguh luar biasa. Ruangan itu seperti berubah menjadi sebuah gua es yang sangat menawan. Stalaktit dan stalakmit yang muncul di sisi-sisi ruangan. Es yang menutupi meja dan kursi yang seharusnya tertutup debu, kini tertutup es. Di dinding paling belakang terdapat sebuah lingkaran dengan bentuk-bentuk aneh seperti kristal-kristal es di dalamnya, yang juga tertutup es. Bau tidak sedap yang tadi mereka cium ketika pintu dibuka terasa lebih kuat seakan seperti ada daging busuk.

“Apakah itu—?“ Tampaknya Josh juga menyadari keberadaan lingkaran itu di sana karena dia bergegas masuk lebih dalam untuk menelitinya dari dekat.

“Seseorang panggilkan Matt.” katanya kemudian. Dia tampaknya tidak suka keberadaan lingkaran itu.

“Tidak usah.” Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu masuk. “Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti menemukan itu, jadi aku kemari.”

Josh berbalik dengan sikap menantang. “Kau butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal atas perbuatanmu ini, Matthew Lawrence.”

“Kalian pasti bisa mencium bau tidak enak ini, kan?” kata Matt, maju mendekati Josh.

“Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang kukatakan padamu tadi malam?” tanya Sam.

Matt tidak langsung menjawab. “Karena ingin tahu ada apa, semalam aku membuntutimu.” katanya. “Tapi kau tidak menemukan apa-apa karena distorsi dimensi-nya mendadak hilang dan kau kehilangan jejak.

“Memang benar distorsi waktu yang kau cari itu hilang, tapi tidak untuk akibat yang ditimbulkannya.” Matt melihat sekeliling. “Kurasa profesor kita yang tersayang sedang mencairkan es yang kubuat di lorong itu, kan?”

“Es itu juga perbuatanmu? Tapi kenapa?” tanya Sarah.

“Kenapa? Jawabannya adalah pembelokkan ruang.” kata Matt. “Setelah Sam kembali ke ruang rekreasi, aku masih memeriksa daerah-daerah yang menurutku cukup mencurigakan.” Dia berbalik ke Josh.

“Josh, kau pasti tahu kalau air itu tercemar, kan?”

Josh tidak menjawab, tapi dia terus menatap Matt langsung di matanya.

“Setelah mencari-cari sampai pagi, aku menemukan genangan air limbah di lorong dan di ruangan ini. Di lorong masih bisa kubekukan dengan cara biasa, tapi yang ini—tidak.”

 

Sam maju. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kemarilah, lihat ini.” Matt memanggil Sam dan mereka menuju sebuah meja dan kursi di pojok ruangan.

“Pasti air limbah yang ada di situ, kan?” tanya Josh. “Aku sudah tahu itu semenjak tadi, tapi kenapa mereka terus keluar?” Dia dan Sam saling bertukar pandang dalam kengerian.

“Penjelasan yang paling bagus adalah, pembelokkan ruangnya masih belum tertutup sempurna.” kata Matt. “Dan itu menjadi tugasmu, Sam. Kau harus memeriksa semua daerah di sekitar Hogwarts sebelum kerusakan yang terjadi bertambah parah. Batas sihir maupun perisai Josh tidak bisa melindungi batas ruang dan waktu.” Dia diam sejenak. “Aku sudah mencoba menggunakan pembekuan biasa, tapi karena airnya terus keluar dan bisa membanjiri satu kastil, terpaksa aku menggunakan Segel Cermin Es untuk membekukannya.”

“Kenapa kau tidak memanggil kami?” tanya Josh marah. “Kau tahu sendiri menggunakan Segel Elemen itu sangat berbahaya, terutama bagi Penjaga yang masih belum mempunyai seorang Pewaris.”

“Begitu aku selesai, akan aku akan mengirim isyarat supaya kau mencabut segelnya.” kata Sam sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

Suasana kembali hening. Yang tersisa hanya denyut-denyut di kepala Harry karena terus-terusan menghirup bau tidak sedap di ruangan itu.

“Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang.” ajak Dumbledore, yang tampaknya juga merasakan efek dari bau tidak sedap ini. “Tidak baik berlama-lama di ruangan ini.”

Mereka segera keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dari luar.

“Kira-kira butuh waktu berapa lama untuk Sam—?“ tanya Daniel.

“Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.” jawab Josh.

Mendadak, Harry mengira Josh memukul wajah Matt karena tiba-tiba saja dia ambruk.

Josh menyambar lengan Matt karena keponakannya itu seperti kehilangan tenaga.

Matt berlutut di lantai. Dia kelihatannya kurang sehat karena wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

“Sekarang kau sudah tahu, kan? Ini akibatnya menggunakan Segel Elemen tanpa perhitungan.” kata Josh, menghela napas. “Lain kali, simpan segel itu untuk langkah terakhir. Panggil kami untuk membantu. Kau paham?”

Matt mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

“Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu.” Josh, dibantu Daniel, memapahnya meninggalkan mereka. Harry merasa perlu ikut, jadi dia meninggalkan Dumbledore dan para guru lalu bersama-sama Ron dan Ginny—Hermione mengantar Sandra kembali ke Aula Besar—menuju ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

 

* * *

 

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ruang rekreasi, mereka bertemu dengan Madam Pomfrey. Ada dua anak Ravenclaw yang menyertainya, dan tampaknya mereka sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

“—melihat apa yang terjadi setelah percobaan tahun lalu, kurasa pasti kau yang melakukannya.” kata anak perempuan yang berambut ikal berwarna coklat tua dengan nada sok tahu. Kulitnya putih, kelopak matanya berbentuk kacang almond berwarna merah kecoklatan.

“Sudah kubilang, bukan aku.” bantah anak perempuan yang lain dengan marah.

Untuk sesaat lamanya Harry terpana melihat keduanya. Tanpa sadar dagunya terbuka karena itu buru-buru dikatupkannya. Pandangannya dia alihkan ke koridor kosong

“Berhentilah, kalian berdua!” seru Madam Pomfrey jengkel. “Miss Egan, aku yang meminta miss Eowyn untuk membantuku membuat ramuan itu. Dan dia tidak meledakkan kualinya. Isi kuali itu masih utuh sewaktu terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kau paham?”

Anak perempuan berambut ikal itu mengangguk dalam diam.

“Pasti ada yang berbuat iseng lagi.” gerutu Madam Pomfrey marah. Matanya mengarah ke Matt yang lemas lunglai di antara Josh dan Daniel yang sedang membantunya dan dengan terburu-buru dia mendekati mereka. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Madam Pomfrey.” jawab Josh. “Kurasa dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar.”

“Apa dia salah satu temanmu?”

“Ya.” Daniel yang menjawab. “Kami bermaksud membawanya ke kamar untuk istirahat.”

“Dan meninggalkannya tanpa perawatan?” Madam Pomfrey menyelanya. “Bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Biar aku yang mengawasi keadaannya.”

“Tapi—“ Josh mencoba membantah.

“Tidak ada kata _tapi_!” Madam Pomfrey mendadak berubah galak. “Bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga.”

“Kurasa aku akan mati sebelum mencapai tempat itu.” kata Matt lemah.

“Itu salahmu sendiri, menggunakan segel seenaknya.” Josh balik memarahinya.

“Kau akan baik-baik saja.” lanjut Madam Pomfrey. “Ayo ikut aku.”

Mereka sudah dekat sekali dengan Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga dan kini mereka harus berbalik arah menuju Rumah Sakit. Harry agak kasihan melihat Matt yang kakinya terseret karena ditarik kesana kemari oleh Josh dan Daniel. Josh, yang berbadan kurang lebih sama dengan Matt, tampaknya sudah kelelahan, dan begitu halnya dengan Daniel. Dengan susah payah keduanya berusaha mengangkat badan Matt dan membuatnya tetap tegak.

“Biar aku saja.” kata Harry. Dia menggantikan posisi Josh sedangkan Ron menggantikan posisi Daniel. Berlima, dan juga bersama Madam Pomfrey dan kedua anak Ravenclaw, mereka menuju Rumah Sakit.

 

* * *

 

“Aku bingung.” kata Daniel. Dia merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Eowyn dan Egan yang sengaja berjalan jauh-jauh dari mereka. “Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak segel yang kita punya?”

“Oh, tidak usah pedulikan itu.” kata Josh pelan. “Kita ini dikelilingi segel. Segel Elemen-lah, Segel Cahaya-lah. Macam-macam. Mungkin keenam belas Penjaga juga ada segelnya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu.

“Tapi yang aku tahu hanyalah Segel Cahaya, yang kita gunakan untuk mengurung Void dulu, dan Segel Elemen. Salah satu contohnya bisa kau lihat tadi. Tadi itu Segel Cermin Es.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Harry. Dia berbalik menatap Matt. “Kau berat sekali.”

Matt mendengus. “Kau belum tahu berat badan Josh.” katanya lemah. “Cobalah angkat dia sekali-sekali.”

“Tentu saja aku juga punya segel tersendiri.” kata Josh, seakan Matt tidak menyela mereka. “Namanya Segel Pusaran Air. Tidak akan kugunakan kalau tidak benar-benar terpaksa.”

“Tapi—apa setiap kali menggunakan segel itu, orang yang membawanya akan lemas?” tanya Daniel lagi sambil berbisik.

“Tergantung. Tidak semua orang sama. Segel Elemen untuk tiap elemen cuma ada satu. Dan setelah digunakan, orang yang bersangkutan tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemennya sama sekali kecuali Segel itu dicabut.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Matt.” kata Josh tiba-tiba. ”Setahuku Segel Elemen dayanya lebih besar daripada menggunakan kekuatan elemen seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa tadi cuma satu kelas yang membeku? Menurut perhitunganku, setidaknya segel itu mampu membekukan separuh Hogwarts atau bahkan lebih.”

“Baru kau sadari sekarang, Pamanku yang baik?” tanya Matt nyengir. Dia berhenti melangkah, membuat Harry dan Ron ikut berhenti. “Harry, Ron, aku sudah merasa agak lebih baik. Kalian boleh melepasku.”

“Kau yakin?” tanya Ron. Matt mengangguk. “Syukurlah. Harry benar, kau berat.”

Harry dan Ron baru saja melepas tangan Matt ketika dia terhuyung seakan mau jatuh. Mereka buru-buru menangkap tangannya lagi.

“Kalian tuntun saja dia.” kata Josh sambil nyengir. “Matt, kau kelihatan seperti orang tua yang susah berjalan.”

“Ah, tutup mulut.” tukas Matt dan Daniel melepas tertawa. “Kau juga, Daniel. Kalian kakak-adik sama saja.”

“Itu salahmu sendiri.” balas Josh. “Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan Segel itu sembarangan. Lagipula, kau seharusnya minta ijin dulu ke Adam atau profesor—“

Bunyi tak-tok keras yang bergema di koridor membuatnya berhenti. Dari kejauhan muncul profesor Ico. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati mereka sambil bercakak pinggang.

“Uh-oh—ini dia.” gumam Matt.

“Benar-benar wanita yang berumur panjang. Baru saja dibicarakan—“ Josh tidak sempat lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Matthew Lawrence!” seru profesor Ico dari jauh. “Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan Segel itu tanpa ijin dariku!”

“Profesor, aku tidak—“

“Apa kau tidak sayang nyawamu lagi?” sela profesor, mengikuti mereka menuju Rumah Sakit. “Kekuatanmu tidak seberapa, kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu? Kalau setidaknya Pewarismu sudah ditemukan tentunya akan lebih baik. Tapi, lihat! Keadaanmu seperti orang baru saja sembuh dari sakit parah! Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada orang tuamu nanti seandainya terjadi sesuatu padamu?”

“Orang tuaku tidak mengenalmu, Professor.”

“Tapi kau masih menjadi tanggung jawabku, kau tahu?”

Madam Pomfrey memandang profesor Ico dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tapi ketika profesor Ico memandanginya, dia buru-buru berbalik dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit bahkan terasa lebih buruk daripada perjalanan mereka dari menara timur ke Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga. Profesor Ico terus-menerus mengomel di sepanjang jalan. Ditambah dengan suara hak sepatunya yang bergema di koridor-koridor membuat kepala Harry serasa dipukul-pukul dengan martil besar. Dan, tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap di matanya. Dia merasa seakan ada Dementor di situ, tapi dia tidak merasakan hawa dingin ataupun kenangan buruk yang muncul di ingatannya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

 

* * *

 

Harry melompat bangun dengan kaget. Dia merasa seperti baru saja bermimpi buruk. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan matanya buram.

“Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Hermione yang berada di sampingnya.

Harry melihat ke bawah. Ternyata dia tidur di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Semua lilin yang ada di dekatnya menyala, menandakan bahwa hari sudah malam.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya selagi mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.” kata Hermione dengan nada tidak puas. “Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan?”

“A-aku tidak tahu.” jawab Harry gagap. “Mendadak saja semuanya berubah gelap dan aku merasa sangat lelah.”

Hermione menghela napas. “Kau tidak kurang tidur, kan?” tanyanya. “Menurut Madam Pomfrey, kau kelelahan. Bukan hanya tubuhmu, tapi juga pikiranmu.”

Harry menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur. “Yah, kurasa juga begitu.”

“Tapi yang kuherankan adalah—“ Hermione berhenti sejenak. “—kenapa kalian semua bisa pingsan pada saat yang bersamaan? Kenapa kalian bisa mengalami hal yang sama pada saat yang bersamaan?”

“Apa maksudmu dengan _kalian semua_?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Lihat.”

Harry melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa anak yang tidur di tempat tidur di kiri-kanannya.

“Kau ingat, sewaktu kalian mengantar Matt kemari? Siapa saja yang ada bersamamu waktu itu?”

Harry mengangguk. “Ada aku, Ron, Josh, Daniel, Madam Pomfrey, profesor Ico, dan juga dua anak Ravenclaw.”

“Kau tahu, sewaktu kau pingsan, mendadak saja dua anak Ravenclaw yang kau bilang itu juga pingsan.” Harry sudah membuka mulutnya tapi Hermione menyela. “Sandra juga. Aku sedang bersamanya saat itu dan aku langsung membawanya kemari.”

“Bagaimana mungkin?” tanya Harry bingung. “Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?”

“Aku tidak tahu.” kata Hermione lagi. “Selain mereka, ada satu anak Slytherin juga yang pingsan. Namanya Alectoria Stephane Leonardine Frohne. Mereka biasa memanggilnya—“ Hermione mendengus. “—Alec. Dia yang berbaring di sana itu.” Dia menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur yang berada tepat di depan tempat tidur Harry.

Harry tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa Alec yang Hermione katakan, tapi dia yakin, ciri-ciri anak Slytherin pasti tidak sebaik ciri-ciri anak-anak dari Asrama lain.

“Aku agak kaget juga sewaktu tahu ada anak Slytherin yang ciri-cirinya tidak seperti anak Slytherin pada umumnya.”

Harry hampir saja melompat sewaktu Hermione mengatakan itu. Sesaat lamanya dia mengira Hermione bisa membaca pikirannya.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Nanti juga kau tahu.” jawabnya. “Kau pasti tidak percaya kalau dia anak Slytherin.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka diam lama. Pikiran Harry dipenuhi bermacam-macam hal, termasuk beberapa pertanyaan konyol mengenai kejadian aneh ini.

“Di mana Ron?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Sebentar lagi juga pasti kemari. Beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dia.” kata Hermione, kelihatannya agak cemas.

“Kenapa?”

“Dumbledore memberi kami tugas macam-macam dan itu ternyata cukup menyita banyak waktu kami berdua.“

“Aku kira Dumbledore punya alasan untuk itu.”

Hermione mengebaskan tangannya. “Bukan itu yang kumaksud.” Sebelum Harry melontarkan pertanyaan, dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Ron sering ke perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini.”

Harry menatap Hermione dengan tidak percaya. “Kau bercanda!”

“Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau kuatir?”

“Aku bukannya tidak suka dia ke perpustakaan. Aku malah senang dia mau melakukan itu. Masalahnya, dia selalu menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan dalam keadaan apapun.” kata Hermione. “Setelah mengerjakan tugas dari Dumbledore dia pasti langsung ke perpustakaan sebelum kembali ke menara Gryffindor.”

“Yah, aku perhatikan dia selalu datang sesudah kau. Dan itu tidak biasa.”

“Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku mengenai apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.” Hermione melipat tangannya sambil merengut. “Apa dia pernah bilang padamu?”

“Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.” kata Harry jujur. “Aku juga merasa tingkahnya agak aneh. Tapi kenapa perpustakaan?”

Hermione menghela napas. Dia memelankan suaranya ketika mendengar Andrea Eowyn mendengkur di sebelah. “Tentu saja untuk mencari informasi.” Dia menegakkan punggungnya. “Apapun yang dia kerjakan, kuharap tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri.”

Harry tertawa. “Jangan kuatir. Dia hanya di perpustakaan.”

“Hanya, katamu?” tanya Hermione. “Kau masih ingat dengan buku yang menjerit sewaktu kita masih kelas satu?” Nada suaranya histeris sekarang. “Buku-buku di Seksi terlarang banyak yang cukup berbahaya.” Dan, sebelum Harry menyela lagi dia segera menambahkan. “Aku pernah mengintipnya. Dia bahkan tidak meminta bantuan Madam Pomfrey sama sekali.”

Saat itu mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ternyata Ron yang datang.

“Halo, Sobat.” kata Ron dengan mulut penuh sandwich. Dia membawa sebuah nampan perak besar berisi sandwich di dalamnya.

Dia meletakkan nampan itu di tepi tempat tidur Harry lalu mengunyah sandwich yang masih ada di mulutnya sendiri. “Kukira kau butuh makan, jadi kubawakan.” Katanya.

“Thanks. Aku memang sudah lapar.” kata Harry, langsung menyambar salah satunya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

“Darimana kau?” tanya Hermione, ikut mengambil sandwich itu.

“Perpustakaan.” jawab Ron. “Tapi aku singgah sebentar di Aula Besar untuk mengambil ini.”

“Kenapa kau sering ke perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini?” tanya Hermione penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Hanya urusan kecil. Aku hanya ingin tahu suatu hal.” kata Ron.

“Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan padaku?”

“Dia benar, Ron. Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak buku yang sudah dia baca dari perpustakaan.”

“Aku rasa pencarianku sia-sia saja.” keluh Ron. “Susah sekali mencari buku yang begitu kecil diantara buku-buku yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari kepalaku.”

“Katakan pada kami, Ron.” desak Hermione. “Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu.”

Ron menatap mereka berdua selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

“Baiklah.” katanya. “Aku mencari _Ensiklopedi Dunia mengenai Dunia antar Dunia_.”

“Buku apa itu?” tanya Harry.

“Mengenai dunia antar dunia, tentu saja.” kata Hermione tidak sabar. “Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Madam Pomfrey?”

“Tadi aku tanya padanya.” Ron mengunyah satu potong roti lagi. “Tapi katanya dia sendiri sedang mencari buku itu. Buku kecil itu terselip diantara buku-buku besar sebelum sempat dia memberi macam-macam mantra.”

“Kenapa kau yakin buku itu ada di Seksi Terlarang?” tanya Harry.

“Karena aku pernah menemukannya secara kebetulan di situ.” jawab Ron. Tanpa dia sadari, lima potong roti sandwich sudah masuk ke mulutnya. “Waktu itu aku tidak menganggapnya karena kupikir tidak berguna—“ Hermione menatapnya dengan jijik. ”—tapi sekarang kukira aku membutuhkannya.”

“Untuk apa?” tanya Harry.

“Mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Doom, Void, atau Cleros ada disitu. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang ingin kucari.” kata Ron.

“Apa itu?” tanya Hermione.

“Er—itu—rahasia.” jawabnya. “Kalau sudah kutemukan baru kuceritakan, OK?”

Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang. Harry mengangkat bahu.

“Terserah kau saja.” katanya pada Ron.

“Asalkan bukan hal yang berbahaya, silahkan saja.” tambah Hermione.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kalian lihat Matt? Apa dia masih di sini?” tanya Harry.

“Dia tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk pulih.” kata Ron. “Apakah Segel Elemen itu begitu menghabiskan tenaga?”

“Mungkin mereka harus mengeluarkan semua tenaga mereka untuk mengeluarkannya, aku tidak tahu.” kata Harry sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

“Kalian tahu,” kata Hermione dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya serius sekali. “aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini.”

“Mengenai apa?” tanya Ron.

“Air di ruangan tidak terpakai itu, Segel Elemen, semuanya.” kata Hermione tidak sabar. Dia terdiam sejenak. “Ah, lupakan. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipikirkan.”

Tidak biasa-biasanya Hermione tidak menghiraukan sesuatu yang muncul di kepalanya. Dan hal ini sempat membuat Harry dan Ron merasa heran. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

“Di mana Madam Pomfrey?” tanya Harry, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Aku heran sampai sekarang dia belum mengusir kalian keluar.” Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepinya.

“Dia yang menyuruh kami menungguimu di sini sampai dia kembali.” kata Ron. “Kalau kau merasa sudah lebih baik, mungkin kau bisa memintanya agar mengijinkanmu kembali ke menara Gryffindor.”

Seseorang masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit, tepat pada saat Ron menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Madam Pomfrey melangkah cepat-cepat menuju tempat tidur Harry.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu, Potter?” tanyanya tegas.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa, kurasa. Boleh aku kembali ke menara Gryffindor sekarang?” tanya Harry.

Madam Pomfrey menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin menyelidikinya.

“Apa kau yakin?” tanyanya lagi.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

“Kalau begitu baiklah.” katanya. Dia menarik gorden di sekeliling tempat tidur Harry agar dia dapat mengganti pakaiannya.

 

Setelah Madam Pomfrey membuka kembali gordennya, dia bersama Ron dan Hermione keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

“Ada sesuatu yang baru terlintas di kepalaku, Harry.” kata Hermione ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan menara Gryffindor. “Bagaimana kalau kita buat kelompok investigasi kecil?”

“Investigasi? Untuk apa?” tanya Harry.

“Untuk membantu teman-teman Penjaga kita, kurasa?” kata Ron.

“Aku salut kau bisa menebak pikiranku, Ron.” kata Hermione. Tapi dia tidak tampak terkesan sama sekali. “Ya, aku ingin membentuk kelompok kecil untuk membantu mereka. Berharaplah agar aku berhasil. Kalau anggotanya sudah cukup, kita bisa mulai patroli di sekeliling kastil.

“Seperti Laskar Dumbledore, kelompok ini menerima murid-murid dari asrama apapun. Anggota LD juga akan kuajak bergabung.”

“Lebih baik kita bergegas.” kata Ron kuatir. “Ini sudah hampir lewat batas waktu untuk murid berada diluar Ruang Rekreasi mereka.”


	12. The Fourth and the Last One

**K** EADAAN kastil kembali tenang seperti biasa selama dua minggu berikutnya. Sam, si Penjaga antar Dimensi, masih belum menemukan lubang apapun yang membuat air limbah dari pabrik yang entah di mana letaknya bisa merembes masuk ke ruangan kelas kosong di dalam kastil. Matt, yang masih belum mencabut Segel Cermin Es dari dinding kelas, kini sudah lebih ceria daripada sebelumnya. Daniel, Sarah, dan profesor Ico, yang masih mengerjakan sesuatu di laboratoriumnya, kini lebih rileks dari biasanya. Lain halnya dengan Josh yang masih terus-menerus kuatir dengan sesuatu.

“Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok.” kata Matt.

“Memangnya aku peduli padamu?” tukas Josh. “Aku mengkhawatirkan lubang di ruangan itu.” Dia beralih ke Sam. “Sam, kau tahu—“

“Yah, yah, aku tahu.” tanggap Sam letih. “Lubang kecil bisa bikin bencana besar.” Dia menghela napas. “Tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Sudah kuperiksa berkali-kali tapi tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa.”

“Mungkin kau mencarinya di tempat yang salah.” kata Daniel. Dia merasa Sam menatapnya tajam, jadi dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Kau tahu, bisa saja lubangnya ada di tempat lain dan—“

“Tunggu dulu.” potong Sam. Dia melompat bangun dari kursinya. “Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan melihatnya sekali lagi.”

Dia bergegas menuju pintu keluar ketika Josh bicara padanya. “Selama ini yang kau periksa di mana saja?”

“Cuma daerah sekitar sumber air limbah itu. Aku lupa kalau ruang antar dimensi hukumnya berbeda dari ruang biasa.” Dia masih terus bergumam ketika dia keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.

Josh melempar pandang ke arah Sarah yang duduk tak jauh di depannya dan mereka sama-sama menghela napas.

“Dia menghabiskan waktu dua minggu dengan sia-sia.” kata Sarah.

“Kau tidak ikut?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Urusan ruang antar dimensi adalah urusan dia. Yang aku tahu cuma urusan tentang masa lalu.” kata Sarah. “Memang terkadang kami bisa saling membantu tapi tidak banyak. Sebagian besar kami hanya bisa menangani urusan kami sendiri-sendiri, tidak bisa diwakilkan.” Dia diam sejenak. Karena tidak ada tanggapan, dia melanjutkan. “Kalian tahu, aku mengurus masa lalu, Becca mengenai masa depan, dan dia mengenai dimensi—“ Dia berhenti. “Josh, kurasa masih ada satu hal yang perlu kita kuatirkan.”

Saat itu mereka mendengar ada orang yang menuruni tangga. Profesor Ico, lengkap dengan pakaian laboratorium serta sepatu tingginya melangkah turun dengan hati-hati.

“Mengenai senjata itu, yah. Aku tahu.” kata Josh. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. “Kenapa masih belum ada kabar sama sekali?”

“Aku belum beritahu kalian, ya?” kata profesor Ico, membuat mereka tersentak kaget. “Mereka sudah berhasil menghancurkan benda itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu.”

Josh dan Daniel mengeluh keras-keras, sementara yang lain menghela napas.

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang?” katanya Josh geram. Dari gerak-geriknya kelihatannya dia siap mencekik profesor Ico. “Kau membuat kami kuatir hal yang tidak perlu.”

“Tidak ada gunanya terus kuatir, Joshua Waterby.” tanggap sang profesor. Mendadak dia seakan tersadar. “Oh, penelitianku menantiku. Aku harus pergi sekarang.”

Dengan buru-buru dia melangkah keluar dari pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan ketika pintu yang dijaga dua baju besi itu menutup.

“Kurasa dia perlu ramuan anti-lupa.” gumam Ron pada Harry.

“Dia belum selesai bicara. Tugas sudah selesai, tapi dimana mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak kembali kemari?” tanya Sarah. “Aku akan pergi menanyakannya.” Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu keluar menyusul profesor Ico.

“Dia selalu begitu.” keluh Josh. “Dia selalu pergi sebelum semuanya menjadi jelas.”

“Jadi, bagaimana malam ini? Besok tahun ajaran baru dimulai, kan?” tanya Daniel kepada Harry. “Tim bilang dia akan datang hari ini atau besok pagi. Semoga saja dia sudah mendapat peta kastil dari ICO kalau tidak, dia pasti tersesat.” tambahnya.

“Dia tidak akan tersesat.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum. “Kau lihat saja nanti.” Dia menatap mereka. “Ngomong-ngomong, kalian belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?”

Mereka mengangguk.

Josh menopang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Dia itu kulitnya agak gelap, garis dagunya tegas, hidungnya cukup mancung, rambutnya selalu disisir rapi ke belakang, dan—“ Josh mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. “—ah, kalau dia bicara suaranya agak kecil dan rendah. _Rendah_ , bukan _berat_. Kalau kalian bertemu dengannya, jangan sentuh dia kecuali kalau kalian ingin mati.”

Harry dan Ron tertawa sedangkan Hermione dan Daniel justru menanggapi hal ini dengan serius.

“Dia Penjaga yang punya elemen Holy paling tinggi diantara kami. Salah-salah tubuh kalian bisa hancur terkena Holy dari tubuhnya. Dan itu hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.”

Keduanya berhenti tertawa. Wajah mereka berubah penuh kengerian secepat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna.

“Kau bercanda, kan?” kata Ron tidak percaya.

“Aku benar-benar serius.” kata Josh. Dia menatap Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Jadi, dengan alasan apapun, jangan pegang dia. Sengaja ataupun tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjaga nyawa kalian tetap berada di tubuh kalian.”

Suasana kembali sunyi.

“Kau juga, Danny.” lanjut Josh.

“Aku, kenapa?” tanya Daniel. Dia, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang dengan bingung.

“Dia itu bukan orang sembarangan.” Josh menjelaskan dengan pelan. “Bahkan kami, teman yang satu angkatan dengannya tidak bisa menyentuhnya sembarangan.”

“Apa karena Holy?” tanya Harry.

“Kurasa juga begitu.” kata Josh. “Memang Holy lebih menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau sihir, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa yang lain tidak dia sukai.”

“Apa kalian pernah—“

“Adam dan Peter pernah melakukannya.” kata Matt, menyela Daniel. “Dan kalian tahu? Mereka hampir saja terlempar dari tempat mereka berdiri. Padahal level Holy pada Peter hanya beda beberapa tingkat darinya.”

Harry merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Angin yang masuk lewat jendela membuatnya kedinginan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Josh lalu berkata. “Nah, karena kalian akan mulai belajar besok dan kurasa kita tidak punya terlalu waktu, aku akan mengantar kalian ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang kami jadikan Tower.”

“Tower? Ruangan yang di menara itu?” tanya Ron.

“Tidak.” Daniel yang menjawab. “Kami telah berunding mengenai Tower, dan kami pikir terlalu berbahaya kalau Holy sampai muncul di dalam kastil, maka—“

“—kami memutuskan untuk membangun Tower di luar kastil.”

“Jadi, maksudmu menara yang ada di tengah Hutan Terlarang itu?” tanya Hermione mendadak.

“Benar sekali.”

“Apa maksudmu menara yang ada di tengah Hutan Terlarang?” tanya Harry.

Hermione mendengus. “Tentu saja kalian tidak tahu.” katanya dengan nada mencela. “Selama dua minggu kalian tidak pernah keluar kastil.”

“Lebih baik kita lihat dari dekat. Ayo.” ajak Josh.

“Kau ikut?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Aku tidak ikut.” kata Matt. “Ada yang harus kukerjakan sebelum malam tiba.”

 

* * *

 

Cuaca hari itu cerah sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan hujan. Menurut Harry ini agak aneh karena biasanya pada sehari sebelum sekolah dimulai pasti hujan. Mungkin saja Josh yang sengaja menyingkirkan awan hujan yang menutupi kastil, pikirnya.

“Harry!” Ginny berlari menuruni tangga pualam di depan pintu ek dan bergegas menuju mereka.

“Hai, Ginny.” sapa Harry.

“Aku melihat kalian keluar makanya aku ikut.” katanya. “Mau kemana kalian?”

Josh menujuk sesuatu yang berada di kejauhan. Harry sengaja menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

“Apa itu?” tanyanya.

“Tower yang baru. Ayo.”

Dia mengajak mereka ke semak-semak yang letaknya agak jauh dari pondok Hagrid.

“Kami sengaja membuat jalannya agak tersembunyi agar tidak mudah ditemukan.” kata Daniel.

“Jalan?” tanya Ron. “Kalian membuat jalan menuju Hutan Terlarang?”

“Agar kami mudah menemukan Tower.” kata Josh sambil membuka semak-semak mencari-cari sesuatu. “Ah, ini dia.”

“Apa Dumbledore tahu akan hal ini?” tanya Hermione.

“Tentu saja.” jawab Daniel. “Dia mengijinkan kami membuat Tower di luar kastil selama tidak merusak hutan.”

“Dan kurasa kalian tahu sendiri kami tidak perlu merusak hutan agar bisa membuat sebuah Tower.”

Mungkin maksudnya Sarah dan Sam yang membuatkannya, pikir Harry. Sarah memiliki elemen tanah dan Sam memiliki elemen tumbuhan, jadi hal itu bukan masalah besar untuk mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berjalan melintasi jalan buatan berwarna putih bersih. Ada semacam pembatas di kiri-kanan jalan itu, karena ketika dia secara tidak sengaja melangkah melewati jalur yang ada, dia terbentur sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Dinding yang tidak kelihatan itu memendarkan warna pelangi di daerah sekitar yang disentuh Harry. Dia yakin sekali ini hasil perbuatan Josh.

“Josh,” panggil Daniel.

“Ya? Ada apa?” tanya Josh sopan.

“Setahuku Justin bilang kalau dia akan kembali dalam dua minggu. Hari ini tepat dua minggu.“

“Aku mengerti maksudmu.” kata Josh. “Dia pasti sudah kembali sebelum Tower-nya dinaikkan. Atau dia tidak akan bisa masuk.”

“Kalau Tower dinaikkan tidak ada yang bisa lewat?” tanya Ron.

“Tentu saja, Ron.” kata Josh. “Tower cukup berbeda dari perisai, meski kelihatannya sama. Tower hanya kami para Penjaga yang bisa lewat. Selain dari itu, tidak ada yang bisa. Kurasa mungkin Apparate dan Disapparate juga tidak bisa.”

“Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa masuk dan keluar?” tanya Daniel.

“Kita seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar.” jelas Josh lagi. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. “Mungkin tidak semuanya. Kalian masih tetap bisa mendapat pos burung hantu kalian. Nah, kita sudah sampai.”

 

Mereka tiba di sebuah hamparan yang cukup luas berbentuk lingkaran. Di tengah-tengah hamparan itu berdiri sebuah menara bundar setinggi sepuluh meter, seluruhnya terbuat dari batu pualam putih.

“Ini adalah Tower.” kata Josh, senang melihat kekaguman mereka. “Butuh waktu hampir dua minggu untuk membuatnya.”

“Benar hanya dua minggu? Menurutku setidaknya satu bulan!” kata Ron.

“Bagi Sarah tidak perlu selama itu. Lagipula, menurutnya di sekitar Hogwarts banyak sekali mineral-mineral utama penyusun batu pualam.”

“Hiasan di sekitar hutan itu pasti perbuatan Sam.” kata Daniel, menunjuk ke arah tanaman sulur yang melingkar-lingkar di sekeliling pepohonan yang ada di luar lingkaran hamparan itu.

“Kalian bisa melihat kastil dan juga danau dari lantai atas.” kata Josh. “Ayo masuk.”

 

Mereka menaiki tangga melingkar yang ada di dalam menara itu menuju tingkat paling atas.

“Whoa. Kuharap aku bawa kamera.” gumam Daniel kagum.

Kastil Hogwarts berdiri megah dihadapan mereka. Air danau yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari membuatnya semakin indah. Hutan Terlarang sama sekali tidak terlihat menyeramkan dari situ. Dan entah kenapa bagi Harry udara di menara kecil itu terasa lebih hangat daripada di kastil.

“Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kastil dan aku tidak ada di sana, kalian tahu harus kemana.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum puas melihat wajah-wajah mereka. “Tapi,” dia menambahkan. “jangan kalian menapakkan kaki di dalam menara ini satu langkah pun. Kalian boleh menggedor pintu, berteriak sekuat kalian di luar, tapi jangan masuk.”

“Kurasa mereka sudah bosan mendengar peringatanmu itu. Entah sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama.” kata Daniel, memandang keluar jendela.

“Itu untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.” kata Josh, ikut memandang keluar jendela.

“Kalian merasa nyaman, Hermione? Ginny?” tanya Daniel.

“Tentu saja.” kata Ginny. “Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa kemari sesukanya.”

“Kalian memilih tempat yang bagus untuk membangun sebuah menara.” tambah Hermione.

“Oh, harus kukatakan pada kalian.” kata Josh. “Mungkin dia juga akan datang sebelum perisai dipasang. Jadi kalau kalian bertemu dengannya, antarkan dia ke Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga, oke?”

“Dia?” Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny saling bertukar pandang. “Apa maksudmu dengan _dia_?”

“Siapa namanya?” tanya Harry.

“Kalian akan tahu.” kata Josh, tersenyum penuh misteri.

“Bagaimana kami bisa tahu kalau orang yang akan kami temui adalah _dia_ yang kau maksud sedangkan namanya saja tidak kau beritahu?” kata Ron.

“Percaya saja. Kalian akan tahu kalau itu _dia_.” kata Josh, berusaha keras untuk menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir.

 

* * *

 

Sore menjelang. Harry dan Ron baru keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi dan sedang menuju ke halaman karena Hagrid mendadak menyurati dia, Ron, dan Hermione untuk menemuinya sebelum acara makan malam nanti.

“Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan kita?” tanya Ron.

“Entahlah, tapi menurutku mungkin cuma sekedar minum teh.” kata Harry. Dia menatap Ron. “Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau tegang sekali, Ron.”

“Dengan situasi seperti ini? Tentu saja.” kata Ron. “Lagipula, kukira ini akan menjadi acara minum teh sebelum mimpi buruk berikutnya dimulai.”

“Tentu saja tidak.” Mendadak saja Hermione muncul dekat keduanya, membuat mereka kaget setengah mati.

“Berusahalah untuk muncul dengan cara yang lebih normal, Hermione.” kata Ron, mengusap-usap jantungnya. “Kau seperti hantu gentayangan.”

“Apanya yang tidak normal?” tukas Hermione. “Kalian terlalu serius di sepanjang jalan sehingga tidak mendengarkan aku datang. Setidaknya sudah dua menit aku bersama kalian.”

Mereka baru sampai dekat tangga utama ketika mendengar suara orang bersiul. Awalnya Harry mengira itu Peeves, tapi Peeves tidak pernah bersiul dengan indah seperti itu.

Di ujung tangga bagian bawah ada seseorang membawa beberapa koper berukuran sedang. Sisi koper-koper itu menggembung seakan ada yang dimasukkan dengan paksa. Harry heran sekali dia masih bisa bersiul dengan riang sementara dia sendiri tampak kerepotan membawa barang.

Dia tiba-tiba mendongak ke arah mereka.

“Harry?” katanya, mengagetkan ketiganya. Dia menaruh koper-kopernya satu-persatu di lantai. “Kalian bisa tolong aku?”

Awalnya Harry agak bingung dia kenal dengannya tapi dia bersama Ron bergegas turun untuk membantunya.

“Oh, Hermione, kurasa tidak baik kalau membiarkan Hagrid menunggu. Bisakah kau pergi dan mengatakan kalau Harry dan Ron akan agak sedikit terlambat.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu—?“ kata Harry bingung. Baru kira-kira lima belas menit lalu Hagrid mengirim surat kepada mereka di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Tersenyum melihat kebingungan mereka, orang itu berkata. “Aku baru dari Hagrid. Dia yang mengantarku sampai ke depan kastil.” katanya. “Sebenarnya dia mau membantuku membawakan barang tapi aku bersikeras kalau aku bisa sendiri. Ternyata cukup repot juga.”

Hermione berlari menuruni tangga dan melewatinya. Dia menunduk sedikit ketika Hermione lewat. Harry kemudian memperhatikan orang itu dan ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang dikatakan Josh. Dia pasti Timothy Whyte, Penjaga terakhir yang memiliki Holy level tertinggi.

“Aku Timothy Whyte.” Dia baru saja mengulurkan tangannya ketika dia menariknya kembali dengan kaget. ”Panggil saja aku Tim.”

“Senang bertemu denganmu, Tim.” kata Harry.

“Ayo, kita antar dia ke Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.” kata Ron.

Harry menyambar dua koper yang menggembung dan membiarkan satu koper untuk dibawa Tim. Entah apa isi koper itu, karena ternyata berat sekali. Tenaga orang ini pasti sangat kuat sehingga bisa membawa koper seberat ini sendirian, pikir Harry.

“Apa saja isinya?” tanya Harry.

“Biar koper yang di tangan kirimu itu aku yang bawa.” kata Tim, memperhatikan kesulitan yang dihadapi Harry.

Harry meletakkan koper itu di lantai, dan seketika kemudian dia kaget sekali karena Tim mengangkatnya dengan ringan, seakan koper itu tidak memiliki berat sama sekali.

Pasti Tim melihat ekspresinya yang keheranan karena dia kemudian berkata, “Koper ini isinya satu piala emas, satu piring emas, dan sebotol minyak. Sebenarnya cukup ringan, tapi tidak untuk kalian.”

“Bagaimana mungkin? Pasti isinya lebih dari itu.” tanya Ron.

“Karena benda-benda ini penuh dengan Holy.” katanya. “Yang tidak terbiasa pasti akan merasa kedua benda ini sangat berat.”

“Kau bisa menggunakan piala dan pinggan dari kastil kalau kau mau. Kenapa harus membawa piring dari luar?” tanya Ron.

“Oh, tidak. Bukan begitu. Benda-benda ini bukan untuk dipakai untuk makan.” tanggap Tim cepat. “Sebenarnya, belum pernah barang-barang ini dibawa keluar dari markas besar, tapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula, ini bukan benda biasa.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, benda-benda ini penuh dengan Holy.” Tim menaruh tasnya ke lantai, mengeringkan tangannya yang basah, lalu kembali mengangkatnya dan mengikuti Harry dan Ron. “Bahkan Debby dan Esther yang bertugas merawatnya ini pun tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena kadar Holy di dalam benda-benda ini sangat kuat.”

“Ada yang bertugas merawat benda-benda itu?” tanya Ron kaget.

“Tentu saja. Misalnya saja Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi yang pernah kalian lihat di markas dulu. Sarah, Becca, dan Sam yang bertugas merawatnya.”

“Untuk apa kau membawa barang-barang ini kalau begitu?” tanya Ron.

“Untuk membantu pembuatan perisai.” kata Tim tenang. “Kekuatan Holy yang ada di benda-benda ini, ditambah dengan milikku kuharap cukup untuk membuat perisai yang sangat kuat.”

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Harry mengenai ini. Dan tampaknya Tim memperhatikannya juga.

“Ada yang salah? Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan.” tanyanya. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Harry, dia lalu melanjutkan. “Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja.”

“Menurutmu apakah perisai Josh itu kuat?” tanyanya akhirnya.

“Tentu saja. Perisai yang dia buat sangat kuat dan mampu melindungi seluruh bumi. Tapi tidak sekuat Tower yang akan kita buat nanti.”

“Kenapa kita butuh perisai yang lebih kuat sedangkan perisai Josh sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi kastil?”

“Harry, kurasa kau harus tahu satu hal.” kata Tim. “Mungkin Josh tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu tapi—aku yakin suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan juga.”

“Apa itu?”

“Perisai Josh tidak akan kuat bertahan untuk pertempuran kali ini.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Doom, Void, dan Voldemort adalah tiga kekuatan yang tidak bisa kita anggap remeh. Mereka bisa menghancurkan perisai Josh kapan saja kalau mereka mau, dan kalau kekuatan mereka bertiga mereka gabungkan, hal itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Perisai Josh, kalau kita buat perbandingan biasa, bisa dihancurkan dengan satu kali supernova. Kalian tahu kan supernova? Ledakan bintang dengan daya ledak yang sangat luar biasa, mampu menghancurkan bintang-bintang dan planet-planet yang ada di sekitarnya.

“Nah, untuk musuh kita kali ini, untuk melakukan hal itu adalah hal yang mudah. Mereka bisa menggunakan cara itu untuk meledakkan planet ini. Tower, bukanlah perisai biasa. Tower terbuat dari Holy, juga bisa menghilangkan efek seperti supernova itu.

“Kalau mereka berusaha untuk menembus perisai Tower, pasti mereka sudah kehilangan akal sehat, karena apapun yang lewat pasti hancur jadi abu. Hanya Penjaga yang bisa melewati ini dengan selamat. Tapi itu pun dengan susah payah.”

 

Mereka tiba di depan sepasang baju zirah yang menutupi Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.

“ _Chryseus Spectra_!” seru Ron.

Tempat berdiri kedua baju zirah bergerak menyamping, memperlihatkan pintu masuk yang berada di belakangnya.

“Kita sudah sampai.” kata Harry.

Harry dan Ron mendahului Tim masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.

Harry meletakkan koper yang dibawanya di dekat perapian lalu berjalan menuju kamar Josh.

“Josh, kau di sini?” panggilnya. “Tim sudah datang.”

Pintu kamar Josh membuka dan Daniel muncul.

“Hai, Harry. Josh sedang memeriksa keadaan terakhir di luar.” katanya pelan. “Mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali.” Matanya mengarah ke Tim. Dia membungkuk sedikit ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu.

“Senang bisa melihatmu, Daniel Radcliffe.” kata Tim sopan. Dia diam sejenak lalu berkata, “Josh mungkin punya banyak pengalaman, tapi dia tidak selalu benar. Perhatikan langkahmu dan putuskan sendiri apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ingat, tiap langkah yang salah bisa berakibat fatal, meskipun menurutmu kelihatannya tidak apa-apa. Tanyakan pendapat orang-orang yang mungkin lebih tahu.”

Harry heran sekali karena Tim langsung memberi nasehat kepada Daniel seakan mereka sudah sering bertemu.

“Uh, oke.” kata Daniel gugup.

Tim tersenyum. “Tidak usah tegang begitu. Ayo, duduklah di sini. Kalian juga.”

Dengan ragu-ragu Daniel melangkah mendekati kursi kosong lalu menghenyakkan tubuhnya di situ.

“Aku tahu kau sangat mengagumi Josh. Itu tidak salah. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, perhatikan apa saja yang dia buat. Benar atau salah, ambillah yang benar. Dia juga manusia sepertimu, jadi bisa saja melakukan kesalahan.”

Dia menatap Daniel seakan sedang menyelidikinya. Lalu dengan nada rendah dia berkata, “Kau akan jadi Ranger yang hebat kelak.” Dia tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu. “Kau akan jadi orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Prince Josh, dan juga orang yang bertugas melindungi keluarganya nanti. Ingat itu.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Daniel ragu-ragu. “Apa kau bisa melihat masa depan?”

“Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Banyak cara untuk mengetahui masa depan, tapi kemampuan meramal atau kekuatan seperti Becca tidak kumiliki. Tapi percayalah, aku tahu. Suatu saat kau juga akan tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu.” Dia diam sejenak sebelum berkata, “Kurasa sudah cukup mengenaimu. Sekarang giliranmu, Harry.”

Harry bergidik. Dia mendapat firasat bahwa Tim akan berkata hal yang buruk kepadanya.

“Setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu selama berbulan-bulan, jadi lebih baik kukatakan sekarang.” kata Tim. “Aku harus memintamu untuk tidak memilih, Harry.”

Harry baru saja hendak melontarkan pertanyaan ketika Tim menyelanya.

“Jangan mengira kalau seseorang, yang berasal dari tempat yang menurut pandangan orang tidak baik, tidak mempunyai kebaikan sama sekali.

“Kita semua dulu berada dalam kegelapan. Tapi apakah kita ingin pindah ke terang atau tidak itu tergantung keputusan kita sendiri.” Tim menegakkan punggungnya. “Saat ini yang bisa kukatakan padamu adalah kau membutuhkan semua teman-temanmu untuk menghadapi tantangan berikutnya. Dan harus kau ketahui, yang menanti kita di masa depan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Kita membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain untuk bisa bertahan.”

Harry mendadak merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Udara di dalam ruangan itu mendadak terasa dingin baginya.

Saat itu pintu terbuka dan Josh masuk bersama Hermione.

“Halo, Tim. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa.” kata Josh.

“Halo juga, Joshua.” balas Tim ramah. “Apakah kau masih Josh yang dulu ataukah sudah berubah?”

Josh tersenyum. “Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin juga aku sudah berubah, meski untuk hal-hal tertentu tidak.” katanya.

“Kuharap kau tetap mempertahankan apa yang baik darimu.” Kata-kata Tim terdengar seperti basa-basi, tapi ekspresinya menyatakan kalau dia sangat serius mengenai ini.

“Kau harus tinggal beberapa hari denganku baru kau bisa tahu apakah aku sudah berubah ataukah belum. Kurasa untuk saat ini kau hanya bisa menebak. Iya, kan?” kata Josh menanggapi dengan santai. “Kau mau teh?”

Harry melompat berdiri. “Hagrid.” katanya kaget. “Kami berjanji mau menemuinya di pondoknya sore ini.”

“Pergilah. Jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama.” kata Josh.

“Ayo kita pergi.” ajak Ron. Dan mereka meninggalkan Josh, Tim, dan Daniel di Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.

 

 

“Apa saja yang dia katakan pada kalian?” tanya Hermione dalam perjalanan mereka menuju pondok Hagrid.

“Tanyakan Harry. Dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu padanya.” kata Ron acuh tak acuh. “Tapi kenapa kau begitu peduli?”

“Karena,” kata Hermione. “menurut Josh apa saja yang dia katakan adalah hal yang sangat penting, terkadang berkaitan dengan masa depan kita.”

“Dia bilang kalau aku tidak boleh mengira seseorang yang datang dari tempat yang tidak baik tidak memiliki kebaikan sama sekali. Katanya aku membutuhkan semua teman-temanku untuk tantangan berikutnya yang lebih berat. Persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Justin dua minggu yang lalu.” kata Harry. Mendadak dia merasa sesuatu yang berat seakan menimpa bahunya.

Hermione berpikir. “Sudah dua orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan dua-duanya bukan orang biasa. Tampaknya keadaan semakin—“ Dia berhenti.

“Semakin apa?” tanya Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Hermione menatap keduanya. Tatapan matanya kelihatan ketakutan.

Dia menelan ludah sebelum berkata, “Tampaknya kali ini memang akan terjadi sesuatu yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari yang sebelumnya. Jauh lebih hebat dari pertempuran di dimensi mereka tahun lalu.” Harry dan Ron saling memandang dalam kengerian.

 

* * *

 

Mereka bertiga duduk dengan diam di dalam pondok Hagrid. Pikiran Harry menerawang, pergi entah kemana. Apapun yang Hagrid katakan pada mereka dia tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Dia baru tersadar ketika Fang menjilati tangannya dan air liurnya sudah hampir membasahi seluruh bagian bawah jubahnya.

“Kau mendengarku, Harry?” kata Hagrid, membuatnya kaget.

“Er—sori. Tidak.” jawabnya jujur.

“Aku bilang, kali ini kau harus patuh.” Mata kumbang hitam Hagrid memandanginya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Pada siapa?”

“Profesor Appleby, Josh, Daniel, mereka semua.” Hagrid menjawab dengan tidak sabar. “Mereka bilang, pertempuran yang akan terjadi kali ini antar pihak kita dan—kalian tahu—akan berdampak sangat luar biasa. Mereka bahkan tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan kastil dan Hutan Terlarang.”

“Kalau mereka sendiri tidak yakin apa gunanya kita tetap tinggal di Hogwarts?” kata Ron mengigil.

“Tidak ada gunanya lari, karena—katanya pengaruhnya akan sampai ke seluruh dunia. Dan sepertinya Dumbledore juga setuju akan hal itu.”

Harry mendadak tersadar. “Apa kau bilang?” tanyanya.

“Tidak ada gunanya lari—“

“Bukan, bukan sebelum itu.” sela Harry. “Kau bilang aku harus patuh pada siapa?”

“Profesor Appleby, Josh, Daniel,” Hagrid tiba-tiba diam. Demikian pula dengan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Oh, tidak seharusnya aku membuka rahasia kecil ini. Aku dan mulut besarku.”

“Jadi dia benar-benar menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?” Lain halnya dengan Ron, Hermione kelihatannya senang sekali.

“Profesor Dumbledore senang sekali ketika dia menerima tawaran itu. Aku ada di sana jadi aku tahu.” kata Hagrid bangga. “Dia guru yang baik, kalian tahu.”

“Tapi Ginny bilang menurut Lupin—“

“Itu memang benar, tapi dia tetap guru yang baik. Kurasa Lupin mendapat sedikit pengaruh darinya.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, Hagrid. Apa kau tahu kenapa Fudge ada di Hogwarts seharian ini?” tanya Hermione. “Aku sempat melihatnya beberapa kali mondar-mandir masuk ke ruang kerja Dumbledore.”

“Fudge ada di Hogwarts?”

“Yah, tapi dia sudah kembali ke Kementrian beberapa saat yang lalu.” jawab Hagrid. Dia berbalik ke Hermione. “Dia ketakutan, kau tahu.”

“Dia tahu soal yang akan terjadi?”

“Ya, dia tahu. Di Kementrian ada beberapa peramal ulung yang membantunya, jadi tentu saja.”

“Kenapa dia kemari? Apakah mereka itu meramalkan akan terjadi pertempuran di Kementrian lagi?” tanya Ron.

“Tidak. Kurasa mereka tidak tahu sejauh itu atau mungkin juga Fudge sudah terlanjur ketakutan untuk mendengarkan semuanya lebih lanjut.”

“Dan kenapa dia kembali ke Kementrian?” tanya Harry.

“Karena seharian ini Dumbledore memberitahunya bahwa hal itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Target dari Voldemort adalah Harry, dan Harry berada di kastil. Meskipun tampaknya dia tidak menambahkan kalau pengaruh pertempuran kali ini akan terasa sampai ke seluruh dunia.” Matanya beralih lagi, dan kini giliran Harry. “Itu sebabnya aku memintamu supaya patuh kepada teman-teman Penjagamu itu. Mereka tidak bertindak dengan sembarangan, seakan mereka tahu apa yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan di saat itu. Kurangi rasa ingin tahumu sebisa mungkin Harry. Terkadang rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan bisa membunuhmu. Dan sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu, tanyakan dulu pada mereka itu. Kesalahan kecil bisa mengakibatkan bencana besar.”

“Entah dimana aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.” bisik Ron pada Harry.

Mereka terdiam. Dalam hati Harry bertekad untuk mengikuti nasehat Hagrid, meski dia tidak tahu sejauh mana dia sanggup melakukannya.

“Ah, sudah hampir waktunya. Kurasa sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kastil.” kata Hagrid sambil bangkit dari duduknya. “Aku harus memeriksa beberapa hal sebelum menjemput anak-anak kelas satu sebentar lagi.”

Hagrid mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu pondoknya dan melambai kepada mereka ketika mereka menjauh. Di luar hari sudah hampir gelap. Mereka bertiga dengan setengah berlari menaiki undakan pualam dan masuk ke dalam kastil.

 

* * *

 

“Kalian masuklah lebih dulu.” kata Harry ketika mereka mencapai pintu Aula Besar. “Kurasa aku harus mengganti jubahku. Air liur Fang membuatnya basah.”

Mereka berpisah di situ dan Harry bergerak menuju lantai atas tapi baru saja dia melewati anak tangga ketiga ketika melihat Josh di hadapannya seperti sedang kebingungan. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cemas. Harry bergegas mendekatinya.

“Apa yang kau cari?” tanyanya kepada Josh.

Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Josh tanpa kacamata seperti itu. Di dekat kakinya ada dua koper besar yang mengundang perhatiannya.

“Dari mana kau? Kenapa membawa koper?”

“Ah, kebetulan.” kata Josh. “Boleh aku minta tolong untuk membawa koper ini ke Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga?”

Harry heran sekali dengannya. Belum pernah Josh bersikap begitu sopan padanya. Dia pikir mungkin ini cuma perasaannya saja.

Dia menatap bekas luka di kepala Harry.

“Jangan menatap bekas lukaku seperti itu.” kata Harry. Dia mengangkat poni rambutnya, memperlihatkan bekas luka yang kini lebih tipis dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. “Meski masih ada bekasnya, tapi tetap saja bekas luka ini sudah disegel Justin. Ingat?”

Josh tampaknya agak bingung, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata. “Meskipun disegel, tapi kemungkinan kekuatan Voldemort untuk melampauinya tetap ada.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Josh mengangkat salah satu koper. Harry mengikutinya. “Kau duluan.” katanya.

Harry melangkah melewati Josh. Josh mengikutinya di sebelah kirinya.

“Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Tidak semua pertanyaan ada jawabannya, Harry Potter.” tanggap Josh. “Tapi pertanyaanmu itu memang memiliki jawaban.

“Asal kau tahu saja, kekuatan Voldemort semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari. Mungkin suatu saat dia bahkan mampu memecahkan segel yang melindungi bekas luka itu dan mengontrol dirimu kembali.” Harry berhenti melangkah. Dia ikut berhenti lalu menatap Harry.

“Kurasa pelajaran Occlumency akan penting buatmu, Harry.” kata Josh. “Kita tidak bisa mengetahui masa depan dengan benar-benar pasti. Di setiap saat masa depan seseorang berubah hanya karena sebuah tindakan kecil.”

Ketika dia berbalik, Harry melihat sesuatu yang berkilat di telinga kirinya tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga diisi dengan kesunyian. Josh baru mulai bicara lagi ketika mereka hampir tiba di sepasang baju zirah yang menutupi jalan masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.

“Bagaimana dengan Ron dan Hermione? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?” tanyanya.

Harry heran sekali. Josh menanyakan hal itu seakan dia telah lama pergi jauh.

Mendadak Harry tersadar akan sesuatu.

“Kau—kau bukan Josh.” katanya penuh curiga.

“Kau berpikir aku ini Josh?” Yang ditanya berbalik, menatap Harry dengan heran. Harry baru tahu kalau benda berkilat di sekitar telinga orang itu ternyata adalah sepasang anting kecil yang tampaknya terbuat dari besi. “Segitu miripkah aku dengannya?”

“Siapa kau sebenarnya?” Harry melangkah mundur.

“Aku Mallory, Harry. Mallory Cunnington.” jawabnya sambil menghela napas. “Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku Al kalau kau mau.”

“Jadi—kau Mallory kembaran Josh yang keempat?” seru Harry kaget.

“Kau salah mengerti hal yang satu itu. DNA aku dan Josh benar-benar berbeda. Mau dibilang kembaran, bukan juga. Mau dibilang bukan kembaran, kami memiliki sifat yang kurang lebih sama, bentuk dan ukuran tubuh yang sama, bahkan model rambut yang sama.” Dia meniup poninya yang menjuntai ke bawah agar kembali ke atas.

“Kau juga yang—“

“—menyelamatkan kau dan Daniel dari Voldemort waktu itu, yah. Akulah orangnya. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat kasus Josh saja. Dia benar-benar _berubah wujud_ ketika menjadi Penjaga. Hal yang sama terjadi juga padaku.” Dia menatap Harry yang seakan-akan hilang kesadaran karena heran. “Ayo, tunjukkan dimana ruangannya. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, kurasa?”

“Kata kuncinya _Chryseus Spectra_.”

Kedua baju zirah segera bergerak menepi ketika Harry menyebut kata itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu ternyata ada Josh, Daniel, Matt, Sarah, Sam, Becca, dan seorang Penjaga lain yang sudah lama tidak Harry lihat sebelumnya; pemimpin para Penjaga, Adam.

“Jadi kau sudah datang.” kata Josh, membantu Harry mengangkat koper Al ke dalam. Ketika Daniel melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Josh dan Al.

“Whoa, aku tidak percaya ini. “ katanya penuh kekaguman. Dia berlari kecil mendekati keduanya. “Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip. Josh, coba buka kacamatamu.”

“Nanti saja.” tanggap Josh sambil menghindar, sementara Al tersenyum lebar melihat mereka berdua.

“Ayolah.” kata Daniel lagi, mencoba membujuknya.

Josh berbalik. “Sudah kubilang nan—“

Ternyata tangan Daniel lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap dia sudah berhasil melepas kacamata Josh. Josh mendengus marah.

“Kalian memang sangat mirip.” katanya kagum. “Josh, coba berdiri di sampingnya.” Dia bertindak seakan seorang fotografer yang hendak mengambil foto.

“Tidak perlu repot-repot.” kata Adam sambil nyengir. “Mereka sama tinggi juga.”

“Kalau Liz saja bisa salah, itu artinya mereka benar-benar mirip.” tambah Sarah sambil tertawa.

“Kecuali anting ini, kurasa?” tambah Al tersenyum.

“Kalian berdua perlu dibuatkan foto anak kembar.” kata Becca sambil cekikikan. “Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kalian ternyata dua orang yang berbeda. Mereka pasti akan berpikir kalau itu adalah hasil rekayasa.”

“Oh, astaga. Lihat waktunya.” seru Adam. “Kurasa sudah waktunya kita ke Tower.”

“Kalian tidak makan malam bersama-sama kami?”

“Tidak, Harry. Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ke depan tidak.” kata Adam. “Bilang ke teman-temanmu agar jangan ke Tower. Akan membahayakan mereka sendiri. Ini adalah hal yang serius.”

“Soal itu kurasa Dumbledore yang akan memberitahu mereka nanti.” kata Josh. Dia melihat Harry. “Apa itu?” katanya sambil melihat ke bagian bawah jubah Harry yang basah.

“Fang. Air liurnya.” jawab Harry.

“Kurasa lebih baik kau ganti jubahmu.” tanggap Al. “Kelihatannya menjijikan.”

“Itu yang hendak kulakukan ketika bertemu denganmu tadi.”

Setelah berpamitan dengan mereka, Harry meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga menuju menara Gryffindor untuk mengganti jubahnya.

Di tengah jalan dia sempat berpapasan dengan seorang anak kelas empat Gryffindor—yang biasanya dipanggil Belle oleh teman-temannya—ketika dia masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi. Belle melangkah cepat-cepat melewati Harry dengan wajah yang merona merah. Harry merasa agak aneh karena sepanjang sebulan terakhir dia belum pernah bertemu dengan anak Gryffindor lain selain Ron dan Hermione. Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada di kastil lebih dulu dari teman-teman satu asrama mereka yang lain?

Harry merasa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu lama-lama. Dia bergegas naik ke kamarnya untuk mengganti jubahnya.


	13. The First Day of the Term

**A** ULA sudah dipenuhi anak-anak ketika Harry masuk. Dia segera mengambil tempat diantara Hermione dan Ron sambil menyaksikan anak-anak kelas satu yang masuk dituntun oleh profesor McGonagall.

Di meja guru Dumbledore duduk dengan tenang, kedua tangannya ditutup, menatap anak-anak baru dari balik kacamata bulan separonya dengan penuh minat. Para guru masih ditempat mereka yang biasa, kecuali Justin yang kini duduk di kursi yang biasanya ditempati oleh guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dia sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Snape sehingga keduanya tidak memperhatikan anak-anak yang baru masuk.

Meja di depan meja guru duduk berurutan dari kiri ke kanan : Al, Josh, Daniel, Matt, dan Gilland. Mereka tampak senang sekali melihat anak-anak kelas satu yang masih polos-polos, berbaris dengan tegang di depan Topi Seleksi yang diletakkan di atas sebuah bangku. Ada satu anak diantara anak-anak itu yang menjadi perhatian Harry karena badannya lebih besar dari anak-anak sekitarnya.

Alexandra Weinberg berdiri dengan gugup, tegang dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Mata anak-anak mengarah kepadanya, termasuk mata anak-anak baru yang berdiri bersamanya.

Sebagian dari murid-murid yang ada malah memandang ke arah meja guru, ke tempat Justin berada. Sebagian lagi mengarah ke meja yang diduduki Josh yang teman-temannya. Mereka sedang asyik berbisik seru mengenai apa yang menjadi perhatian mereka saat itu.

“Apakah dia guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kita yang baru?” tanya Seamus.

“Ya.” jawab Ron. “Masih muda, ya?”

“Apa kau yakin dia mampu mengajar kita? Kuharap dia tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.” kata Neville.

“Maksudmu, _tahun lalu_.” kata Dean Thomas menegaskan.

“Ya, tidak seperti tahun lalu.” kata Neville agak takut.

“Aku belum pernah melihat dia mengajar, tapi kukira dia jauh lebih baik daripada Umbridge.” kata Ron. Dalam dirinya dia merasa bangga karena telah mengenal Justin terlebih dahulu.

“Dan siapa orang-orang itu?” tanya Seamus lagi.

“Kau akan segera tahu.” sela Hermione sebelum Ron sempat berkata apa-apa.

 

Saat itu Dumbledore berdiri.

“Sebelum acara seleksi kita mulai, ada yang harus kuberitahu untuk kalian semua.” katanya. “Tahun ini kita kedatangan banyak sekali tamu.

“Pertama, mereka yang duduk di depanku ini.” Dan itu membuat Josh melonjak kaget. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka yang pertama kali disebutkan. “Mereka tamu agung kita. Dan kuharap jika mereka mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian, harap kalian patuhi. Karena keberadaan mereka di sini adalah untuk keselamatan kita semua.”

“Kedua, tahun ini Hogwarts mendapat kehormatan untuk menerima siswa pindahan dari Institut Imbrium di Filipina. Sungguh suatu kehormatan besar.”

Dumbledore menatap ke arah Sandra yang menunduk malu.

“Masih ada beberapa pengumuman lain yang harus kuberitahukan, tapi setelah acara seleksi selesai.”

Dia kembali duduk di kursi emasnya dan suasana kembali sunyi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sobekan di tepi Topi Seleksi membuka dan anak-anak menanti dengan wajah tegang.

 

_Seribu tahun berlalu_

_Banyak rintangan yang berhasil dilalui_

_Banyak rahasia yang belum dipahami_

_Dan banyak pertempuran yang selalu berakhir dengan kematian_

_Selama seribu tahun aku ada_

_Belum pernah aku menemukan hal seperti ini_

_Bahaya besar menghadang_

_Penyihir dan Muggle tidak ada bedanya_

_Semuanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan_

_Atau adakah setitik cahaya dalam dirimu?_

_Sekali lagi, bersatu dan capailah kemenangan_

_Tapi semuanya tergantung hatimu_

_Adakah keinginanmu untuk terus hidup_

_Atau kau lebih memilih mati?_

_Itu pilihan untukmu_

_Apakah yang tersimpan dalam hati manusia?_

_Tidak ada yang tahu, aku pun tidak_

_Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, itu yang ketahui_

_Biarlah kuseleksi kalian satu per satu_

_Diantara keempat asrama_

_Gryffindor yang gagah perkasa_

_Ravenclaw yang cemerlang_

_Hufflepuff yang penuh kasih sayang_

_Ataukah Slytherin yang selalu mendua?_

_Pakailah aku_

_Dan kutunjukkan ke mana kau harus pergi_

_Tapi semuanya tergantung padamu_

_Semuanya berada di dalam hatimu_

_Tapi semua keinginanmu yang terdalam_

_Akan terlihat jelas bagiku_

_Karena aku adalah Topi yang pandai!_

 

Topi seleksi berhenti, sobekan di tepi topi itu kembali diam seperti biasa. Untuk sesaat lamanya Aula diam membisu. Para murid baru bertepuk tangan setelah Dumbledore dan para guru memulainya. Anak-anak merasa tahun ini lebih parah dari tahun lalu karena belum pernah rasanya mereka mendapat pesan yang begitu mengerikan.

Semuanya berbisik-bisik dengan cemas, tidak terkecuali Seamus dan Neville. Neville menggigil seakan baru saja dikeluarkan dari lemari es. Sedangkan Seamus mengusap-usapkan lengannya dengan tangannya seakan dia kedinginan.

“Aku belum pernah mendengar hal seperti ini sebelumnya.” kata Seamus.

“Hal apa yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya?” kata Dean Thomas. “Dia toh tidak pernah keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah selain untuk acara Seleksi. Itu pun berlangsung cuma satu tahun satu kali.”

“Apa kau lupa kau tahun lalu dia juga memperingatkan kita?” tanya Neville. “Dan ternyata dia benar kan? Kau-Tahu-Siapa kembali.”

Ron baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Harry menyikutnya.

“Jangan katakan apapun yang bisa membuat mereka semakin takut.” Bisiknya memperingatkan.

“Aku tahu.” balas Ron. Dia berbalik kepada Neville tepat pada saat profesor McGonagall mulai membaca nama orang pertama yang akan diseleksi. “Kurasa kalian tidak perlu terlalu kuatir soal itu.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Seamus.

“Kalian dengar apa yang Dumbledore katakan barusan?” sela Hermione.

“Kau baru saja mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan, Hermione.” kata Ron kesal.

Hermione tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ron. “Dia bilang, apapun yang dikatakan tamu-tamu Hogwarts itu harus kalian patuhi. Kurasa, kalau kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam—“ Untuk sesaat lamanya Harry merasa matanya mengarah padanya. “—kalian tidak akan apa-apa. Dengarkan apa kata mereka.”

“Tapi mereka cuma Muggle biasa. Lihat saja mereka. Penampilan mereka tidak meyakinkan.” kata Dean. “Tapi aku heran sekali kenapa banyak anak perempuan—“

“Mereka lebih kuat dari yang bisa kita lihat.” Kali ini Ron yang menyela sebelum Hermione sempat bicara. Matanya menatapnya dengan penuh kemenangan. “Kalian akan tahu kalau mereka sudah beraksi.”

Proses seleksi terus berjalan. Harry tidak memperhatikan yang lain. Dia hanya ikut bertepuk tangan ketika ada yang masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari Sandra yang berdiri dengan gugup. Sesekali dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan pelan seakan dia sudah tidak tahan hendak buang air kecil.

Sandra melompat dari tempatnya ketika namanya disebut.

“Weinberg, Alexandra.”

Dengan gugup dia maju ke kursi yang disediakan dan mengenakan Topi Seleksi. Bagian depan topi itu melorot sampai menutupi matanya.

Mendadak Harry mengira ada gempa bumi kecil di sekitar tempat Sandra duduk. Tapi sepertinya dia keliru. Sandra-lah yang bergerak-gerak.

Sandra bergoyang-goyang kecil dengan mulut komat-kamit tidak karuan. Murid-murid yang kaget sekaligus heran melihat adegan itu langsung tertawa tetapi tatapan sangar profesor McGonagall berhasil membuat anak-anak kembali diam.

Harry memperhatikan profesor McGonagall yang kini sedang memandangi Sandra dengan heran bercampur bingung karena dia masih terus bergoyang di bangkunya. Para guru juga tampak tertarik dengan kejadian langka ini sementara kursi tempat Sandra duduk masih terus bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan dia sedang berkelahi dengan Topi Seleksi.

Sandra berkutat dengan Topi itu kira-kira setengah menit lamanya. Dia bahkan memegangi tepi topi itu dengan gusar dan memutar-mutarkannya seakan kuatir Topi itu akan terbang ditiup angin.

“Miss Weinberg, jangan. Topi itu—“ Profesor McGonagall berteriak dengan histeris, disusul dengan tawa riuh anak-anak.

Mendadak, bagian depan topi jatuh lunglai ke bagian depannya. Dan, dengan suara lemas yang tidak seperti biasanya Topi itu berseru, “Slytherin!”

Anak-anak Slytherin bertepuk tangan, terkecuali Draco, yang tampaknya malu mendapat seorang yang dianggapnya sebagai lambang badut di asrama mereka.

Dengan kaku, Sandra melepas Topi itu dari kepalanya, melompat berdiri, lalu segera menuju meja Slytherin.

“Slytherin? Kenapa Slytherin? Kukira dia Hufflepuff!” kata Ron sekenanya.

“Tanya saja padanya.” kata Harry merasa kecewa.

Memang sejak awal dia tidak berharap agar Sandra masuk ke Gryffindor. Dia mengira anak pindahan itu akan masuk ke Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw. Slytherin merupakan urutan paling akhir dalam daftar kemungkinan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau nomor urut terakhir dalam daftarnya itu justru yang akan menjadi asrama bagi Sandra.

“Dia yang memaksanya.” kata Hermione dengan suara pelan.

“Apa?”

“Kalian lihat sendiri tadi. Dia yang memaksa Topi itu untuk memasukkannya ke Slytherin.”

“Tapi kenapa?” tanya Harry.

Hermione terdiam. “Entahlah.”

 

Dalam hiruk-pikuknya anak-anak karena kejadian barusan, Dumbledore berdiri lagi. Dalam sekejap suasana kembali sunyi.

“Ada beberapa pengumuman lain yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian.” katanya.

“Untuk anak-anak baru, dan juga beberapa diantara anak-anak kelas atas, harus kuumumkan bahwa kalian tidak diijinkan masuk ke Hutan Terlarang. Peristiwa tahun lalu telah membuat para sentaurus cukup marah dengan kehadiran kita. Jadi jangan lagi memancing kemarahan mereka dan biarkan mereka berada di dalam hutan itu dengan tenang.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Di dekat tepi Hutan itu ada sebuah menara kecil.” Dia berhenti lagi. “Kuharap kalian tidak mendekatinya kalau kalian tidak ingin tersiksa dan mati tanpa meninggalkan bekas.” Dia menyisir seluruh Aula dari balik kacamatanya.

Anak-anak berbisik dengan nada kuatir. Tapi ketika Dumbledore melanjutkan mereka kembali diam. “Mr Filch, penjaga sekolah kita, kembali mengingatkanku agar sihir tidak dipergunakan di koridor-koridor untuk kenyamanan kita bersama. Kuharap kalian memperhatikan ini.”

“Mengenai tamu-tamu kita sekali lagi kukatakan pada kalian. Mereka punya hak seperti seorang guru selama mereka berada di sini. Jadi perlakukan mereka seperti kalian memperlakukan para guru. Dan mereka kuberi ijin untuk memberikan sangsi hukuman bagi mereka yang tidak patuh ataupun yang melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap berbahaya. Hukuman ini hanya berupa detensi, tidak termasuk hak untuk mengurangi nilai asrama yang dimiliki oleh para guru.”

Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Harry melihat Dumbledore begitu tegas kepada anak-anak. Setahunya, Dumbledore bukanlah tipe yang mudah memberikan hak kepada seseorang. Tapi Harry paham betul kenapa Dumbledore melakukan itu meski kelihatannya agak berlebihan, menurutnya.

Dumbledore melanjutkan, “Tahun ini kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam akan diisi oleh profesor Appleby. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali dia mengajar di Hogwarts. Dan kami merasa terhormat sekali mendapat seseorang yang begitu jenius bisa kembali berada bersama kita.” Dumbledore membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah Justin, dan Justin balas membungkuk diikuti tepuk tangan oleh anak-anak dan para guru. “Dan, profesor Hagrid masih tetap menjadi guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib kita.” Dia beralih ke Hagrid yang duduk paling ujung.

“Mengenai liburan akhir minggu ke Hogsmeade masih bisa dilakukan, tapi kemungkinan besar kalau kali ini liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru kalian terpaksa dilaksanakan di Hogwarts. Ini untuk kebaikan kalian sendiri.”

Kali ini aula dipenuhi dengan suara protes. Tapi mereka kembali mendengarkan ketika Dumbledore kembali berbicara.

“Saat ini tidak ada seorang pun, termasuk kami, yang bisa masuk keluar Hogwarts dengan leluasa. Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk mencegah terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, yang bisa menjadi sarana paling mulus bagi lawan kita untuk menyusup ke Hogwarts.” lanjut Dumbledore dalam keheningan. “Walaupun begitu, hal ini masih keputusan sementara. Jadi tidaknya liburan Natal kalian di rumah semuanya tergantung dari tamu-tamu kita yang hadir saat ini dan kepatuhan kalian kepada mereka.”

Anak-anak berbisik-bisik. Mereka tampaknya bingung sekali kenapa tamu-tamu mereka yang menentukan nasib mereka.

“Punya hak apa mereka melarang kita?” tanya Seamus.

“Kita selalu merayakan natal di rumah dan itu tidak bisa dibantah!” tambah Dean Thomas.

“Silahkan saja kalau kalian mau mati di luar sana.” kata Hermione jengkel. “Akan lebih aman bagi kalian untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Untuk kebaikan kalian juga.”

“Mereka tidak tahu apa yang baik bagi kami!” kata Seamus.

“Percayalah,” potong Harry sebelum ada yang berbicara lagi. “mereka tahu.”

“Mereka tahu lebih banyak daripada yang bisa kalian bayangkan.” tambah Ron pelan. “Kami bisa menjamin itu.”

Dumbledore menepuk tangannya, menenangkan seisi Aula. “Kurasa sudah cukup. Sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk mengenyangkan perut kita!” katanya riang.

Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan seperti biasa, semua piring mendadak penuh dengan makanan, dan semua piala penuh dengan jus labu kuning.

Tanpa merasa sungkan, Ron mengisi piringnya dengan berbagai hidangan sampai penuh, meneguk jus labu kuning, memilih mana yang akan dia cicipi terlebih dahulu, lalu mulai menyantap hidangannya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Dan ketika Hermione menatapnya dengan mencela, dengan mulut penuh dia berkata, “Tidak setiap hari ada menu seperti ini, kan?”

Hermione memberi tatapan jijik yang terakhir sebelum kembali menghadap piringnya dan menikmati makanannya sendiri.

Meski yang lain tampaknya begitu menikmati, Harry malah merasa tidak ingin makan. Perutnya keroncongan tapi dia merasa malas untuk mengunyah. Seandainya saja tuntutan perutnya bisa ditunda, dia tentunya tidak ingin makan apapun yang ada di situ.

Perhatiannya yang tadinya mengarah ke Sandra, kini beralih ke arah Josh dan Daniel yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka dengan santai. Pikirannya sempat berkelana sejenak ketika akhirnya sesuatu membuatnya bergidik karena kaget.

Seperti ada sesuatu dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan luar biasa baru saja melewatinya. Awalnya dia merasa itu hanya perasaannya. Tapi semua orang yang berada di Aula tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan semua peralatan makan yang berada di atas meja juga bergetar seakan ada yang menggoyangkannya.

Keadaan Aula sempat hening untuk sesaat.

“Apa itu tadi?” tanya Neville.

Harry melempar pandang ke Josh, yang ternyata sedang memandang ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit, memberi isyarat kepadanya.

“Tower.” kata Hermione. Tampaknya dia memperhatikan kode yang diberikan Josh kepada Harry. “Pasti Tower telah dipasang.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Harry, dengan berat memutuskan pandangannya dari Josh yang kini sudah kembali berhadapan dengan piringnya yang masih penuh.

“Dia memberi kode padamu.” kata Hermione. “Aku yakin pasti itu maksudnya.”

Aula perlahan kembali ramai. Semua kembali menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing sambil berbincang-bincang.

 

Ada empat hantu putih yang menembus masuk ke Aula dari arah yang berbeda.

“Halo, Nick.” kata Harry. “Lama tidak melihatmu.”

“Halo juga, Harry.” kata Nick. “Kudengar kalian bertiga sudah tinggal di Hogwarts selama sebulan. Benarkah itu?”

“Ya. Dan kami tidak melihatmu selama itu. Dari mana saja?” kata Hermione.

“Aku? Kami bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah.” kata Nick sedih.

“Bersembunyi? Dari apa?” tanya Harry.

“Kami bersembunyi sampai yang tadi itu lewat. Awalnya kami mengira tinggal sebulan di bawah tanah yang gelap dalam waktu yang cukup lama bisa membuat kami tidak terkena itu, tapi ternyata itu usaha yang sia-sia saja”

“Itu? Apa yang baru lewat?” tanya Hermione.

“Kurasa kalian juga merasakannya kan? Gelombang yang tadi.” kata Nick dengan nada kuatir. Dengan gelisah dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

“Gelombang yang tadi? Maksudmu Tower?” tanya Harry. “Ada apa dengan itu?”

“Gelombang dari Tower sebenarnya sangat berbahaya bagi kami para hantu. Kami tidak bisa bertahan lama kalau gelombang itu datang terus-menerus.” Dia melihat ke arah meja Slytherin, ke arah Baron Berdarah yang kini tampaknya sedang bergembira dengan anak-anak kelas satu yang tampak malu-malu. “Tapi kurasa cuma muncul sekali saja, mungkin?”

“Lalu kenapa kalian berada di sini sekarang?” tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan.

“ _Well_ , setelah gelombang yang tadi lewat, yang lain berpendapat bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi berdiam terus di ruang bawah tanah, jadi kami kemari.” jawab Nick tak acuh. Dia masih sibuk melihat ke arah teman-teman hantunya yang berkeliling ruangan.

“Kurasa aku akan bergabung dengan Rahib Gemuk. Sampai nanti.” katanya kemudian. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Nick melayang pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang masih sibuk menjejali makanan ke dalam perut mereka.

Hermione lalu berbisik kepada Harry dan Ron. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Holy juga bisa berpengaruh pada hantu. Kukira hanya kita.“

Ron berkata sesuatu dengan mulutnya yang penuh, tapi Harry tidak mendengarkan. Kata-kata Hermione mendadak membuatnya berpikir serius sehingga mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?” tanya Hermione, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

“Aku sedang berpikir, sebenarnya apa Holy itu.” jawabnya kemudian. “Mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku.”

“Aku juga berpikir begitu.” kata Hermione. “Kenapa Holy bisa sangat berbahaya? Padahal mereka pernah bilang kalau Holy bersifat restoratif.”

“Kalian memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.” kata Ron. Dari suaranya yang terkesan agak malas, tampaknya dia sudah hampir kenyang. “Tanyakan saja pada mereka. Bukan hal yang susah, kan?”

Hermione memutar bola matanya lalu tanpa bicara apa-apa, kembali pada makanannya. Harry juga melakukan hal yang sama namun dalam tetap keadaan tanpa nafsu makan. Bahkan puding coklat lezat yang ada di depannya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Ketika semua sudah selesai menikmati makanan mereka, Dumbledore berdiri lagi.

“Baiklah. Tampaknya kalian sudah kenyang. Nah, sekarang kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing karena besok pagi-pagi kalian sudah harus bangun.”

Anak-anak serempak berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan dengan ribut. Sebagian besar dari mereka memperbincangkan mengenai Josh dan teman-temannya.

“Kalian pikir kali ini akan seperti tahun kemarin?” tanya Neville, memandang takut-takut ke arah Josh. Ketika Josh memandang ke arahnya, dia buru-buru berbalik.

“Mereka cuma orang-orang tidak berguna.” Harry sempat mendengar kata-kata Draco bersama Crabbe dan Goyle ketika mereka menerobos keluar dari antara kerumunan anak-anak, mendorong mereka dengan keras sekali sehingga ada yang jatuh dan saling menindih yang lain.

“Mr Malfoy!” Harry mendengar suara profesor McGonagall. “Kalian bertiga datang ke kantorku sekarang juga.”

“Tampaknya dia sedang kesal. Biarkan saja.” kata Hermione, lalu menerobos lagi di antara kerumunan itu. “Gryffindor! Gryffindor ikut aku! Ron, ayo!”

“Sori, Harry. Tapi kau tahu—“

“Pergilah.” sela Harry cepat. Entah kenapa dia merasa agak malas berbicara sekarang, jadi menurutnya lebih baik tidak ada yang ingin berbicara padanya saat itu. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tidak menentu tanpa sebab dan dia membiarkan pikirannya berkelana tanpa tujuan. Dia baru tersadar ketika akhirnya rombongan anak-anak Gryffindor berhenti di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

“Kata kunci?” tanya si Nyonya Gemuk.

“ _Castitas Viscus_.” Harry mendengar suara Hermione, diikuti oleh bunyi suara sesuatu yang berderik.

Lukisan Nyonya mengayun membuka, memberi jalan kepada anak-anak untuk masuk melalui lubang yang ada di belakangnya.

“Kurasa aku makan terlalu kenyang.” keluh Seamus ketika anak-anak berjalan perlahan, masuk ke menara Gryffindor. “Aku susah bergerak.”

“Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?” tanya Neville, melihat ekspresi Harry yang tampak agak aneh baginya.

“Yah, kurasa begitu.” kata Harry, mendadak merasa sakit kepala dan agak pusing. Otaknya serasa sedang diblender di dalam tulang tengkoraknya.

Sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya dan dia tidak paham apa sebabnya. Dia berpikir mungkin istirahat yang cukup bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Maka ketika dia akhirnya berhasil masuk ke menara, dia langsung naik ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, dan langsung menuju tempat tidur.

Sesaat, dia sempat melihat sesuatu yang kelihatannya tidak biasa terpampang di dinding sebelah tempat tidurnya tapi sakit kepala dan pusing yang mendadak segera mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya itu. Dia membaringkan diri dan langsung tertidur pulas.

 

* * *

 

Harry terbangun ketika hari masih pagi sekali. Langit diluar masih agak gelap, dan semua masih tertidur pulas. Pertandingan mendengkur antara Ron dan Neville tampaknya seru sekali, meski sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya.

Baru saja dia berniat untuk duduk ketika sakit kepala, pusing, dan perasaan aneh yang dialaminya tadi malam menyerangnya lagi. Dengan berat, Harry turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. Dia baru tahu keberadaan benda aneh yang dia lihat tadi malam di dinding dekat tempat tidurnya ketika dia berjalan mengitari tempat tidur itu untuk membuka kopernya. Ada sebuah lukisan kosong dengan bingkai emas yang diukir menempel di situ. Dan dari arah lukisan itu dia bisa mendengar suara dengkuran ringan yang menandakan bahwa penghuninya sedang tertidur di lukisannya yang lain.

Setelah mengganti piyamanya dan melempar tas sekolahnya ke bahu, dia memberi tatapan terakhir ke arah lukisan kosong itu sebelum menuruni tangga batu menuju ruang rekreasi.

 

* * *

 

Harry keluar dari menara Gryffindor dan langsung menuju ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia memilih ke situ dan bukan ke Rumah Sakit, seperti yang selalu disarankan Hermione. Dia berharap mereka bisa menjelaskan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tapi rupanya hari masih terlalu pagi, karena ruangan itu masih sepi. Dengan lemas seakan semua tenaganya telah tersedot, Harry menghempaskan diri ke sofa terdekat lalu mulai memijiti-mijit kepalanya. Entah kenapa, suasana di ruangan itu membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Dia sempat tertidur di sofa itu beberapa lama sebelum Daniel mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya untuk membangunkannya.

“Harry. Harry.” panggilnya. “Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa tidur di sini?”

“Oh, kau.” kata Harry melompat dengan kaget. “Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku datang terlalu pagi dan karena kelihatannya semua masih tidur, jadi—“

Daniel tersenyum. “Aku tidak heran.” katanya. ”Ruangan ini memang nyaman. Aku sendiri pernah ketiduran di sini beberapa kali sebelum Josh berteriak-teriak membangunkanku.”

“Itu karena kau tidur seperti orang pingsan.” kata Josh, mendadak muncul dari pintu kamarnya. Lain dengan Daniel yang masih mengenakan piyama, dia tampak sudah rapi. “Kenapa kau di sini, Harry? Ada yang salah?”

“Tidak. Tidak, aku hanya—“

Harry baru sadar kalau rasa sakit kepala dan pusing yang dialaminya sudah hilang entah kemana. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin muntah pun telah lenyap.

“Kau hanya kenapa?” tanya Josh lagi, penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

“Ah, tidak. Sudah tidak apa-apa.” Harry melirik arlojinya. “Aku mau sarapan. Kalian mau ikut?”

“Aku tidak bisa.” kata Josh. “Tapi kalau kau bersedia menunggu, kau bisa sama-sama dengannya.” Dia mengangguk ke arah Daniel, yang kini sedang menatapnya.

“Baiklah.” tanggap Harry.

“Aku tidak akan lama.” Daniel melesat masuk ke kamar lalu menutup pintunya dari dalam.

“Anak itu—“ desah Josh. “—sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan keluar dari kamar dengan piyama, tapi masih saja—“

 

Profesor Ico melangkah menuruni tangga sambil merapikan rambutnya. Di mulutnya ada beberapa penjepit rambut berwarna hitam dan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna pink dengan sebuah boneka di salah satu sisinya.

“Fo vuum phi-i?” gumamnya ketika melihat Josh.

“Apa?” tanggap Josh bingung.

Profesor Ico mengambil ikat rambut pink dan semua jepit rambut dari mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu mengulangi kalimatnya “Kau belum pergi?” lalu mengembalikan semua jepit rambut itu ke mulutnya.

“Belum. Sebentar lagi.” kata Josh. “Daniel sedang ganti baju dan dia mengunci pintunya dari dalam.” Dia mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi terkunci. Kemudian dia mengetuknya dua kali. “Cepat, _bro_. Harry tidak punya banyak waktu!”

“Tunggu sebentar lagi.” jawab Daniel dari dalam kamar.

“Hayi?” profesor Ico berbalik ke arah Harry. Sekarang kedua tangannya benar-benar repot mengurusi rambutnya yang masih tidak mau rapi. “Siying aha fo hihingi?”

Josh menghela napas. “Kenapa tidak kau rapikan saja rambutmu di kamar?”

“Au iiha funye wenye wek-te.”

“Apa?” tanya Josh lagi. Sama seperti dia, Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh profesor cantik berusia lanjut itu.

Satu-persatu jepit rambut di mulut diambil lalu diselipkan ke rambutnya. Setelah itu dia lalu berkata. “Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu.” katanya. “Penelitianku hampir berhasil, dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun.”

“Sebenarnya apa yang kau teliti di Alley of Aid?”

“Sesuatu untukmu, Joshua Waterby.“

“Untukku? Apa itu?” tanya Josh bingung.

“Sudah lama aku ingin membuat sesuatu seperti ini, tapi waktu itu aku pikir kamu masih terlalu muda untuk menggunakan benda semacam ini jadi kuurungkan niatku.”

“Dan jikalau kau berkenan, bersediakah kau mengatakan benda apakah itu?” Josh sengaja menanyainya dengan sopan, meskipun kelihatannya dia tidak sabar.

“Kau lihat saja nanti, Jo-chan.” katanya.

Dia mengedip nakal pada Josh sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan gembira.

Mulut Harry dan Josh terbuka lebar. Tapi ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Harry buru-buru menutupnya, meski Josh kelihatannya tidak sadar.

“Baru kali ini aku dirayu nenek-nenek.” katanya merinding. Dia mengusap-usap lengannya dengan jijik, seakan dia sedang kedinginan. “Tidak mengapa kalau masih muda, tapi sudah berumur kayak begitu. Hiih.”

Harry tertawa. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Josh bisa bereaksi seperti itu sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar Josh terbuka dan Daniel keluar dengan ceria.

“Aku sudah siap.” katanya. Dia terdiam ketika melihat Josh. “Kenapa kau? Apa yang terjadi?”

Josh menatap mata Daniel sejenak. Lalu kembali menggigil. “Kalian pergi saja duluan. Hiih.” Dia masuk ke kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

Kali ini Harry benar-benar tidak tahan. Rasanya waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu semenjak terakhir kali dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu. Dipeganginya perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

Dia merasa agak kasihan dengan Daniel yang hanya bisa menatapnya bengong.

“Ada apa? Kenapa dengan dia?” tanya Daniel sementara mereka melangkah cepat-cepat ke Aula Besar.

Harry lalu menceritakan seluruh kejadian tadi kepadanya.

Daniel nyengir. “Kurasa reaksi Josh agak berlebihan.” katanya. “Tapi aku jadi ingin tahu benda apa yang sedang diteliti profesor.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka memisahkan diri ketika tiba di Aula Besar. Daniel menuju tempat duduk untuk tamu Hogwarts yang kelihatan masih sepi sedangkan Harry menuju tempat diantara Ron dan Hermione.

Hanya ada beberapa orang guru yang muncul di sana pagi itu, diantaranya adalah profesor Snape, profesor Vector, dan profesor McGonagall.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari itu Hermione hanya duduk menatap makanannya sambil memijiti kepalanya.

“Kenapa kau?” tanya Ron memulai.

“Kurasa ada yang aneh denganku.” katanya pelan. “Semenjak tadi pagi kepalaku sakit sekali. Belum pernah aku merasakan sakit kepala, pusing dan mual pada saat yang sama sebelumnya.” Dia mendorong makanannya. “Aku tidak ingin makan. Melihat makanan membuatku tambah mual.”

Saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang muntah disertai suara teriakan dari meja Hufflepuff.

Harry sedang berusaha mencari tahu siapakah yang memuntahi meja ketika terdengar suara lain. Kali ini beberapa dari meja Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Beberapa anak kelas satu baru saja mengotori meja asrama dengan muntah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lagi suara muntah.

“Ini tidak baik.” gumam Hermione, berusaha menahan rasa mualnya sendiri.

“Ron, kau urus anak-anak kelas satu. Biar aku yang membawa Hermione ke Rumah Sakit.” kata Harry.

“Kenapa aku?” tanya Ron.

“Karena kau Prefek.” Hermione yang jawab, dengan segenap usahanya untuk menekan rasa mualnya.

Aula gempar. Bahkan para guru ada yang mengalami serangan juga. Profesor Vector tampaknya baru saja memuntahi jubah barunya tepat pada saat profesor McGonagall berlari ke arah hiruk-pikuk anak-anak untuk menenangkan mereka. Snape tampaknya siap muntah juga, tapi berusaha ditahannya.

Daniel berlari mendekati Harry.

“Ada apa ini?” tanyanya bingung.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” jawab Ron. “Kurasa lebih baik Hermione kubawa ke Rumah Sakit. Dia sakit.”

“Biar aku beritahu yang lain.” kata Daniel, dan dia bergegas keluar aula.

 

* * *

 

“Benar-benar pagi yang buruk.” kata Hermione ketika Harry membopongnya keluar dari aula menuju Rumah Sakit. “Kurasa kita keracunan makanan.”

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?” tanya Harry.

“Seperti yang kukatakan tadi—“ katanya cepat-cepat. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya lama-lama. “—sakit kepala, pusing, dan suatu perasaan yang aneh seperti mau muntah.”

“Sakit kepala, pusing, dan—tunggu dulu.”

“Kau tahu sesuatu?” Hermione berpegangan pada salah satu tiang untuk membantunya berdiri.

“Dan sekarang kau merasa lemas, kan?”

“Ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa.” jawabnya pelan tanpa tenaga.

“Aku juga mengalami ini. Bahkan semenjak tadi malam.” kata Harry. “Tapi, setelah aku tertidur di ruang rekreasi Penjaga semua gejala itu hilang dengan sendirinya.“

Dia menatap Hermione yang berbalik menatapnya.

“Biar kubawa kau ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga.” katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

“Tidak. Ke Rumah Sakit saja.” kata Hermione.

“Ruang rekreasi lebih dekat. Dan kukira kau tidak bisa bertahan lama.”

“Tapi—“

“Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.”

Harry membopong Hermione berbalik arah menuju Ruang Rekreasi Penjaga.

 

Di luar dugaannya, ruangan itu ternyata sedang ramai. Sam, Adam, Sarah, Becca, dan Matt mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. Mereka berteriak satu ke yang lainnya dengan suara nyaring sekali, sehingga Harry berpendapat sia-sia perjalanan mereka menuju tempat itu karena Hermione tidak akan bisa istirahat di tempat yang begitu ramai.

“Ayo, kita ke Rumah Sakit saja.” kata Harry dengan nada kecewa.

Dia baru saja berbalik arah ketika Adam memanggilnya.

“Harry. Oi, Harry!” panggilnya.

Harry berbalik.

“Sedang apa kalian di sini?” tanyanya sambil mendekati keduanya.

“Hermione sakit, kurasa dia bisa istirahat di tempat ini sejenak karena Rumah Sakit tampaknya terlalu jauh—“

“Tidur di kamarku saja.” kata Sarah, menghampiri mereka. “Apa yang kau rasakan?”

“Sakit kepala, pusing, mual…..” kata Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

“Aku tadi pagi juga merasakan hal yang sama.” lanjut Harry. “Tapi setelah aku tertidur di sini—“

“Bawa dia masuk.” kata Sarah tanpa menunggu Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“Kami sedang menyelidiki masalah ini juga.” kata Adam ketika Harry menduduki Hermione di sofa. “Dan kami berani bertaruh kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan makanan.”

“Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin?” tanya Harry.

“Karena tidak semua dari kami yang kena.” kata Sarah. Dia menatap Hermione sejenak lalu berteriak, “Marcel! Marcel! Ada satu lagi di sini yang butuh bantuanmu! Cepat!”

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh pendek turun dari tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. “Oh, Astaga. Tidak bisakah menunggu sebentar?”

“Siapa suruh kamu mau jadi dokter?” tanya Adam sambil nyengir.

Marcel mencibir bibirnya ke Adam sebelum memeriksa Hermione.

“Dia butuh istirahat juga.” kata Marcel beberapa saat kemudian.

“Pakai kamarku saja.” kata Sarah. “Setelah ini aku mau pergi, jadi tidak terpakai.”

Sarah dan Marcel lalu membantu Hermione naik ke kamarnya, sementara Harry dan Adam tetap tinggal di bawah.

“Tadi kau bilang tidak semua dari kalian yang kena.” katanya. “Kalian juga terkena gejala yang sama? Siapa?”

“James. Dia dan Dave. Mary juga. Kami masih kurang tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi yang jelas bukan karena makanan.” jawab Adam. “Dave dan Mary tidak makan makanan kastil.”

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Harry. “Kalian semua ada di sini? Di Hogwarts?”

“Yah, begitulah. _Well_ , memang tidak semuanya tinggal di kastil.” jawabnya sambil menghela napas. “Sampai-sampai Penjaga terakhir juga ada di sini. Ini bisa berarti—“

“Kita masih butuh beberapa termos lagi.” kata Peter di depan kamar tempat dia muncul. “Ada yang tahu dimana Josh dan Rachel? Kita butuh mereka juga.”

“Biar kuambilkan termosnya.” kata Adam, lalu berbalik kepada Harry. “Sori, Harry. Aku harus pergi. Banyak hal yang harus ditangani di sini.” Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, dia langsung keluar dari ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

“Josh sedang ada di Tower. Pagi ini jadwal untuknya, jadi tidak bisa dihindari. Daniel sedang membantu profesor.” balas Matt yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar yang lain dan melangkah menuju kamar di sebelahnya. “Kalau Rachel aku tidak tahu.”

Harry bingung apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka perbuat karena kalau hanya Dave, James, dan Mary yang sakit tentunya mereka tidak mondar-mandir seperti itu.

“Ada apa ini sebenarnya?” gumamnya.

 

“Oh, benar-benar hari pertama yang sangat kacau.” kata Ron ketika akhirnya dia dan Harry bertemu di Aula Besar siang harinya. Sepanjang pagi semua pelajaran terpaksa dikosongkan karena musibah itu. “Ada anak kelas satu yang memuntahi jubah baruku.”

“Well, setidaknya masih bisa dicuci.” kata Harry asal. Pikirannya menerawang, berkelana entah kemana. Matanya menatap lurus tanpa fokus ke arah pintu Aula.

Ron menatapnya dengan bingung. “Ada apa kau hari ini? Kau seperti orang yang terkena penyakit itu.”

Ketika sosok yang sangat dikenalnya masuk Aula, dia mendadak tersadar.

“Hei, Daniel! Daniel!” serunya, tidak sadar kalau satu Aula kini beralih memandanginya.

Daniel berbalik, mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya, lalu bergerak ke arah meja Gryffindor.

“Bukan kabar yang baik, Harry. Sama sekali bukan kabar yang baik.” katanya sebelum Harry sempat bicara. Dia menyelinap duduk di antara Harry dan Ron. “Yang kita hadapi kali ini adalah sejenis wabah.” bisiknya kepada mereka, selagi anak-anak yang lain berusaha mencuri mendengar.

“Wabah?” tanya Harry.

“Bukan wabah biasa, kalau kau tanya aku.” sela Daniel. “Profesor Ico sudah menyelidiki beberapa contoh muntah—“ Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandang dengan jijik. “—dan mengetesnya dengan berbagai bahan kimia dan hasilnya sempat membuatnya terpaku di tempat dia berdiri selama satu menit.”

“Kau tahu wabah apa?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Aku tidak tahu.” kata Daniel. “Dia hanya bilang ini semacam wabah. Malam ini kami akan mengadakan rapat soal ini.”

Harry melempar pandang ke arah Ron. Wabah apa yang bisa membuat para Penjaga mengadakan rapat? Mungkin saja ini hal yang serius yang jauh melebihi apa yang dia pikirkan.

“Besok aku pasti akan memberitahu kalian.” kata Daniel. Dia beralih pada Ron. “Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang terkena wabah itu? Kau tahu kira-kira bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?”

“Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Madam Pomfrey.” jawab Ron. “Dalam sekejap dia bisa menyembuhkan mereka.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi kudengar dia juga meminta ramuan dari Snape.”

“Snape? Apa yang dia minta darinya? Apakah dia kehabisan ramuan?” tanya Harry.

“Entahlah.”

“Kau tahu seperti apa ciri-ciri ramuan itu?” tanya Daniel tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar dia menatap Ron tajam dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.”

Daniel tampak berpikir. “Tapi seandainya ramuan itu seperti yang kubayangkan, mungkin saja kita bukan saja berhadapan dengan wabah.” Dia melempar pandang ke arah Harry. “Tapi sesuatu yang lebih besar.”

“Maksudmu ramuan Anti-Morphos itu?”

“Jangan membuatku takut.” kata Ron.

Harry menatap Daniel dengan takjub. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata kembarannya itu telah banyak berubah. Dibandingkan satu tahun lalu, anak itu terasa lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Sifatnya kini bahkan lebih mirip Hermione daripada sifatnya, atau lebih tepatnya, lebih mirip Josh daripada dirinya.

“Apapun itu, malam ini aku akan tahu. Nanti kalian kuberitahu.” Dia melihat ke arah pintu masuk Aula. “Itu Hermione.”

Harry dan Ron melihat ke arah pintu masuk ketika Hermione melangkah mendekati mereka.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?” tanya Harry ketika dia duduk diantara Daniel dan Ron.

“Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang.” jawabnya bersemangat. “Ternyata kau benar. Cukup istirahat sebentar di sana bisa membuat kita merasa lebih baik. Aku bahkan tidak butuh obat ataupun ramuan.”

“Hmm…”

“Senang mendengarnya.” kata Harry. “Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja.”

“Hmm…”

“Ada apa?” tanya Hermione.

“Oh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Holy bisa menetralisir, purifikasi, kalian tahu itu. Dan di ruangan rekreasi, meski sedikit, tapi ada. Apakah ini—“

“Kurasa kau lebih baik tidak usah terlalu banyak berpikir. Tidak baik untuk kepalamu.” kata Ron. “Bisa tolong ambilkan daging steak itu, Harry? Thanks.”

“Sedangkan kau sepertinya tidak punya apa-apa di dalam kepalamu, ya?” tukas Hermione kesal.

“Hei, kau meremehkanku.” balas Ron.

“Cukup kalian berdua.”

Mereka berempat berbalik. Josh berdiri di belakang, memandangi mereka. Alisnya berkerut, menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan.

“Kita punya masalah yang lebih serius, kalian tahu?” katanya.

“Kukira kau ada di Tower?” tanya Daniel.

“Tadi.” tanggapnya cepat. Dia menatap Harry, lalu ke piringnya yang masih setengah penuh. Dia mendekat, menunduk kepada mereka lalu berbisik. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Doom rencanakan, tapi kuharap kalian berempat buka mata lebar-lebar. Seandainya kalian menemukan kejanggalan yang tidak bisa kalian tangani, beritahu kami.” Dia menatap Hermione. “Aku menantikan kabar darimu, Hermione. Kuharap kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau juga, Ron.”

“Tentu saja.” tanggap Hermione. Hidungnya terangkat di udara. “Kami ini Prefek.”

“Mungkin sore ini kalian bisa melihat pemandangan luar biasa di luar.”

“Pemandangan apa?” tanya Harry.

“Maksudmu Tower?” sela Hermione. “Aku mendengar murid-murid membicarakannya, tapi aku belum melihatnya sendiri.”

“Lebih kelihatan kalau gelap.” 

 

Professor McGonagall berjalan membagi-bagikan jadwal pelajaran kepada anak-anak. Seharusnya dia sudah melakukannya semenjak pagi, tapi sepertinya insiden di Aula Besar sudah cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

“Ini punyamu, Potter.” katanya ketika tiba di tempat Harry. “Kuharap kau lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran Ramuan atau kau tidak akan bisa jadi Auror.”

“Profesor McGonagall, apakah profesor Dumbledore berada di ruangannya?” tanya Josh. “Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya bicarakan.”

“Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting, Mr Waterby.” jawab profesor McGonagall. “Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan.”

“Terima kasih, Profesor.”

“Sama-sama.” Dan profesor McGonagall beralih pada Neville dan Seamus untuk menyerahkan jadwal mereka.

“Kita ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam setelah ini.” kata Hermione sambil bangkit dari duduknya. “Jangan sampai kalian terlambat.” Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar.

“Mau kemana kau?” tanya Harry.

“Perpustakaan.” jawabnya. “Ada buku yang harus kupinjam.”

“Kurasa dia sudah membaca habis semua buku di perpustakaan.” gerutu Ron, kembali menghadapi piringnya.

“Lebih baik buru-buru, Ron. Sudah hampir waktunya.” kata Harry, putus asa melihat isi piring Ron, yang meskipun tinggal separuh tapi tetap terlihat masih menggunung. “Kita tidak seharusnya makan sebanyak ini waktu siang hari kan?”

“Tapi menu hari ini terlalu lezat untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.” jawab Ron. “Tunggu sebentar, Harry.”

Daniel menatap Harry, lalu tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

“Daniel, kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang. Ada yang harus kita lakukan.” kata Josh. Tapi dia mendadak berhenti lalu memandangi adik angkatnya itu sejenak. “Tidak. Kurasa tidak.” katanya kemudian. “Biar aku sendiri saja.”

Daniel memandangi Harry. “Kenapa?”

“Apa kau tidak memperhatikan garis hitam di bawah matamu itu?” tanyanya. “Beberapa malam ini aku terbangun dan mendapatimu di depan komputer. Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Daniel langsung menjawab, “Josh, kau tahu aku tidak—“

“Ya, ya, aku tahu. Dan aku percaya padamu. Kau sedang berusaha membantu kami.” sela Josh pelan. ”Kau sudah berbuat cukup banyak. Atau harus kusebutkan satu-persatu semua yang sudah kau lakukan?”

“Jangan, kurasa itu tidak perlu.” Mukanya merona merah.

“Istirahatlah, _bro_.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum. “Karena setelah itu aku butuh bantuanmu lagi.” Dia menarik Daniel dari tempat duduk, dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari aula.

“Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa aku?” kata Daniel sambil tertawa.

“Oh, ya? Kau bahkan tidak bisa merapikan tempat tidurmu setiap pagi dan aku yang harus melakukannya.”

Daniel melepas tertawa. Dia berbalik. “Sampai jumpa, Harry.” katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Harry balas melambai dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia memandangi keduanya keluar dari Aula dengan pikiran menerawang. Sepertinya menyenangkan punya saudara, pikirnya, meskipun hanya sekedar saudara angkat.

Ketika Harry menurunkan tangannya, sakunya terkantuk tepi meja. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar dari transnya.

Bersama Ron, dia bergegas menuju kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.


	14. Lumena Gladio

**“K** URASA kalian sudah tahu semua berita di luar.” kata Justin pada seisi kelas. Rasanya baru kali itu Harry melihatnya mengenakan jubah di Hogwarts. “Serangan makhluk asing misalnya, atau kehancuran dunia, semuanya.”

Murid-murid menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh minat.

“Aku hanya perlu menekankan pada kalian, bahwa tidak semua isu itu benar. Dan kalian tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga untuk memikirkannya.” tambahnya, duduk di mejanya sambil menghadap mereka. “Yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang adalah belajar. Belajar untuk menambah pengetahuan kalian, belajar untuk membela diri kalian seandainya isu itu benar, seandainya makhluk asing benar-benar menyerang. Dan itu sebabnya aku ada di sini.”

Dia berbalik dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya, yang lagi-lagi baru pernah Harry lihat karena biasanya dia menggunakan Wizer Staff, dan mengayunkannya ke papan tulis. Goresan putih muncul di papan, memperlihatkan namanya.

“Aku Profesor Appleby. Untuk tahun ini aku akan jadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kalian.” katanya kemudian.

“Ada cukup banyak mantra yang harus kalian latih, dan mantra-mantra ini tidak terdapat pada buku-buku kalian. Jadi singkirkan saja.”

Anak-anak bergegas memasukkan semua buku mereka ke dalam tas.

“Buku _Supreme Sorcery Stuff_ yang sudah kalian beli dengan harga yang cukup mahal harus kalian baca. Aku akan mengadakan kuis dadakan beberapa kali dalam tahun ini dan semuanya akan diambil dari buku itu. Seandainya aku menemukan buku lain yang cukup relevan, aku akan mengatakannya pada kalian.”

Murid-murid saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

“Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, ada beberapa mantra yang harus kalian pelajari untuk mempertahankan diri kalian.” katanya. “Aku tidak mengharap kalian bisa menguasainya dalam waktu singkat karena mantra-mantra ini termasuk mantra-mantra yang cukup kuno, dan hampir-hampir tidak digunakan lagi oleh penyihir jaman sekarang.” Dia beralih ke papan tulis dan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Semua tulisan lain muncul tepat di bawah namanya.

“Kita akan belajar mantra ini sampai kalian bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Lihat.” Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, menyentakkan ke atas dan berseru, “ _Lumena Gladio_!”

Sebuah cahaya kuning berbentuk anak panah muncul menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tongkat. Cahaya itu membentuk sebuah pedang dengan panjang hampir dua setengah kali panjang tongkat Justin.

Terdengar seruan kagum anak-anak.

“Para penyihir jaman dulu tidak terbiasa membawa pedang asli yang terasa berat sehingga mereka menciptakan mantra ini.” kata Justin.

“Tapi bukankah mereka punya sihir?” tanya Seamus. “Kurasa itu cukup, kan?”

“Tidak selamanya sihir bisa membantu, Seamus Finnigan.” tanggap Justin. “Ada kalanya sesuatu yang dilakukan tanpa sihir dapat menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada dengan menggunakan sihir. _Extinguo_.” Pedang cahaya di ujung tongkat Justin padam.

“Pedang adalah benda yang berbahaya. Sama seperti pedang ini. Gunakanlah dengan hati-hati. Nah, sekarang kalian semua berdiri. Kita akan mulai latihan.”

Anak-anak berdiri. Justin mengatur agar mereka saling berpasangan dan berdiri berdampingan. Harry mendapat bagian bersama Neville, Ron bersama Seamus, dan Hermione bersama Parvati Patil.

“Aku tidak mau kalian melakukan duel di sini. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar kalian bisa membantu pasangan kalian agar mantra ini lebih cepat kalian kuasai.” Dia meletakkan tongkatnya di atas meja. “Kita coba tanpa tongkat dulu. Perhatikan caraku mengucapkannya. _Lumena Gladio_.”

“ _Lumena Gladio_.” Anak-anak mengulanginya.

“Bagus.” kata Justin. “Kuharap kalian berhati-hati mengucapkan Gladio. Bukan Gladi-o, tapi Glaadio. Ada sedikit tekanan pada bagian huruf _a_ dan harus diucapkan dengan cepat. Jangan sampai salah, karena bisa jadi pedang itu meluncur dari ujung tongkat kalian. Pernah ada yang sampai tewas karenanya.”

Ron melempar pandang ngeri ke arah Harry, yang juga diliputi kengerian. Anak-anak berbisik heboh sampai akhirnya Justin menghentikannya.

“Ayunan tongkatnya seperti ini.” Dia memutar tongkatnya sekali lalu menyentakkannya keras sekali ke udara. “Ingatlah dengan baik.”

Anak-anak mencoba gerakannya tapi tidak semua dari mereka yang bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.

“Berdirilah agak jauh dari dinding. Keluarkan tongkat kalian. Satu—dua—tiga!”

“ _Lumena Gladio_!” Seisi kelas berseru.

Detik berikutnya terjadi kekacauan besar di dalam kelas itu. Beberapa buah panah dari beberapa anak meluncur dari tongkat mereka, memantul di dinding, lalu berbalik arah, menyerang semua apa yang ada di hadapannya. Anak-anak terpaksa masuk ke bawah meja untuk menghindari anak-anak panah itu.

Justin mengayunkan tongkatnya. “ _Finite_!”

Semua anak panah berhenti, berubah jadi asap di udara.

“Kurasa aku harus mengajari kalian satu demi satu.” katanya kemudian. “Mr Longbottom, kau lebih dulu.”

Neville menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

“Ya, kau. Kemarilah.”

Neville ragu-ragu.

“Aku tidak akan menyantapmu, jadi kemarilah.” tambah Justin, disusul gelak tawa anak-anak. “Aku tahu kau sudah lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Itu kenapa aku memilihmu.”

Neville maju. Justin lalu berdiri dekat sekali dengannya, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya lalu menyuruhnya untuk mencoba.

“ _Lumena Gladio_!”

Di ujung tongkatnya muncul percikan api kecil seperti kembang api yang bersinar-sinar.

“Bagus. Bagus sekali. Ini baru tahap pertama. Kau bisa melatihnya mulai sekarang. Duduklah.” kata Justin, tampak senang.

Sisa jam pelajaran diisi Justin dengan mengajari mereka satu-persatu, dan di akhir pertemuan hari itu dia mengumumkan mengenai Laskar Dumbledore.

“Profesor Dumbledore sudah setuju bahwa latihan yang dilakukan oleh Laskar Dumbledore yang sempat menjadi klub terlarang tahun lalu akan dilaksanakan kembali tahun ini.”

Anak-anak berdiskusi dengan penuh minat.

“Latihannya akan dimulai besok jam tujuh malam di Aula besar.” tambahnya. “Perlu kalian ingat—“ Dia meninggikan suaranya agar mengatasi suara mereka yang meninggi. “—latihan ini tidak memiliki tujuan khusus. Hanya untuk melatih kalian seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang membutuhkan sedikit keahlian dari kita semua. Sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk tidak diam dan berharap untuk dilindungi melainkan untuk maju dan saling melindungi. DAN—“ Dia meninggikan suaranya lagi, kali ini nyaris berteriak. “—anggaplah LD tahun ini adalah sebagai kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang waktunya sangat terbatas.”

“Siapa yang akan mengajar kita?” tanya Parvati Patil.

“Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan aku sendiri.” jawab Justin ringan. “Ada beberapa mantra penting yang harus kalian kuasai secepat mungkin untuk jaga-jaga. Kelas dibubarkan.”

Harry baru saja melangkah keluar ketika Justin kembali memanggil dia, Ron, dan Hermione.

“Kalian bertiga tunggu dulu.” katanya. “Ron, aku ingin kau memperbaiki Mantra Anti-Morphos-mu. Kau masih butuh sedikit latihan. Hermione, bisakah kau melatihnya setiap malam? Dan Harry, teman-teman seperjuangan kita juga akan hadir. Aku sudah mengundang mereka secara spesial dan kuharap kau mau membantu mereka,” Dia buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Harry sempat menyela. “tidak peduli dari asrama apa mereka berasal. Kalian bertiga akan menangani mereka secara khusus. _Well_ , yang lain juga sebenarnya tapi mereka lebih diprioritaskan. Karena itu kuharap kalian bertiga mempersiapkan diri.

“Mereka akan sering bertemu dengan kalian mulai dari sekarang.”

“Sebenarnya siapa saja yang kau maksud?” tanya Harry. “Kami tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi sekutu kita melawan Voldemort.”

“Bukan Voldemort, Harry. Tapi Voldemort, Doom, dan Void.” kata Justin meralat. “Apa kau tidak ingat siapa saja yang pernah bertemu denganmu semenjak aku pergi dua minggu yang lalu?”

Harry diam dalam keraguan. Dia menatap Justin.

Justin berbalik menatapnya, mengangguk sekali, lalu mulai merapikan barang-barangnya yang terletak di atas meja.

Harry memang ingat orang-orang yang pernah berpapasan dengannya, tapi dia pernah berpikir kalau mungkin saja Justin salah karena mereka tidak tampak sebagai teman seperjuangan yang pantas.

Harry mengira Justin bisa membaca pikirannya karena tiba-tiba saja dia berkata, “Pantas tidaknya mereka menjadi sekutu tidak ditentukan dari penampilan dan asal mereka. Kalian harus tahu itu.”

“Meskipun itu dari Slytherin?” tanya Ron dengan nada agak sinis.

“Meskipun itu dari Slytherin.” ulang Justin tegas, meski tetap berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. “Kurasa Topi Seleksi sudah cukup memberi peringatan, kan? Nah, kurasa sebentar lagi kalian harus berhadapan dengan Snape dengan dua jam pelajaran Ramuan. Jadi lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum dia memberikan detensi kepada kalian bertiga. Sepertinya emosinya jadi agak kurang stabil semenjak aku memotong lima puluh angka dari Slytherin tadi pagi.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Harry spontan.

“Pansy Parkinson memicu keributan besar di sepanjang koridor. Kau tidak tahu?”

Harry menggeleng. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Hermione sudah menariknya agar segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 

* * *

 

“Lima puluh angka dari Slytherin karena memicu keributan?” tanya Ron penuh kekaguman ketika mereka melangkah cepat-cepat menuju ruang bawah tanah. “Kuharap dia melakukannya setidaknya lima-enam kali lagi.”

“Ron! Kau seorang Prefek!” tegur Hermione.

“Memangnya kenapa? Prefek juga manusia.” tanggap Ron tidak mau kalah.

“Kau mulai kedengaran seperti Josh.” dengus Harry. Dia berbalik kepada Hermione. “Tapi kurasa pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya memotong langsung lima puluh angka dari mereka. Maksudku, Justin bukan orang gila seperti Snape.”

“Pasti.” kata Hermione. “Tapi apapun itu, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya sekarang. Kita akan berada dalam masalah besar seandainya kita terlambat masuk kelas Ramuan.”

Dengan buru-buru mereka menuju Ruang Bawah Tanah.

Mereka baru saja masuk di kelas ketika Snape muncul dan membanting pintu keras sekali sehingga mengagetkan anak-anak.

“Ramuan Abeconde.” katanya tak sabar sambil melangkah cepat-cepat menuju papan tulis. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah papan tulis. Muncul tulisan di papan itu, berisi daftar bahan yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat Ramuan Abeconde. “Mulai!”

Harry melakukannya dalam diam. Dia tahu sekali Snape pasti akan mengincarnya seandainya dia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menurutnya cukup untuk memberinya hukuman.

Kira-kira empat puluh lima menit kemudian asap sudah mulai mengepul dari kuali anak-anak. Dan, sepanjang yang diketahuinya dia sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi dalam mencampur bahan. Selain itu susah baginya untuk melihat ke arah papan tulis karena terhalang asap.

Dia mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Hermione ketika Snape memarahi Neville yang lagi-lagi membuat kualinya penyok-penyok karena salah mencampur ramuan.

“Harry, kurasa lebih baik kau buat ramuan baru.” kata Hermione kuatir. “Aku tidak yakin kualimu akan bisa bertahan lama dengan ramuan seperti itu.”

Dia melirik ke dalam kuali Hermione dan hatinya mencelos. Ramuan Hermione berwarna merah hati dengan bau yang sangat tajam, sedangkan ramuannya seperti campuran lelehan coklat dan lumpur. Bau kurang sedap yang keluar dari kuali itu, sempat terhirup olehnya sehingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

“Nol lagi, Potter.” kata Snape mencela.

Tanpa disadari Harry ternyata Snape telah sampai ke tempatnya.

“ _Evanesco_.” Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menghilangkan ramuan Harry. “Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Potong lima belas angka dari Gryffindor.” Lalu dia melangkah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar dagu Harry terbuka. Dia heran sekali Snape bisa begitu lunak padanya. Selama lima tahun sebelumnya dia selalu mencecar Harry habis-habisan sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi kali ini dia hanya memotong nilainya saja. Meski begitu, Malfoy tampaknya sudah cukup puas dengan ini. Dia berbicara kepada teman-temannya dengan suara besar, membuatnya seakan-akan peristiwa besar.

“Ini mustahil.” bisik Ron, tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Malfoy. “Tidak mungkin Snape cuma mengurangi nilaimu. Pasti ada apa-apanya.”

“Ron, hati-hati dia mendengarmu.” bisik Hermione. “Dan jangan campurkan biji buah Holly ataupun hati kodok sebelum—“

Terlambat. Tanpa sadar Ron telah membuang biji buah Holly ke dalam kualinya yang masih belum betul-betul mendidih. Dan dalam sekejap isi kuali itu bertambah banyak dalam kecepatan luar biasa dan tumpah keluar dari tempatnya. Pada saat yang sama dari arah yang lain terjadi serangkaian ledakan memenuhi ruangan.

Tampaknya Dean Thomas telah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada ramuannya sehingga ramuan itu meledak-ledak, menyemburkan isi kuali ke segala arah.

“Minggir semuanya! Minggir!” teriak Snape. Dia menghampiri kuali itu sementara seisi kelas mundur ke tepi untuk menghindari cipratan ramuan dari kuali Dean Thomas. Tapi tampaknya dia terlalu dekat. Karena ketika dia hendak melenyapkan isi kuali mendadak ramuan itu meledak dan mengenai hidung Snape.

Snape mengerang kesakitan, menutupi hidungnya.

“Kelas dibubarkan! Dan potong dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor!” teriaknya sambil mengusir anak-anak keluar dari ruangan.

Dengan buru-buru Harry mengemasi buku-bukunya, menggandeng kualinya dan bergegas menuju pintu. Sebelum dia keluar dia sempat melihat hidung Snape kini penuh dengan gelembung-gelembung berisi air berwarna kehijauan. Menjijikan sekali. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekaligus simpati padanya.

Setidaknya sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Snape tidak memakinya. Dia telah berencana untuk mengurangi angka dari Gryffindor sebanyak-banyaknya.

 

* * *

 

“Kuharap rasanya sakit sekali.” kata Ron senang, ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang utama.

“Untung saja dia tidak memperhatikan kualimu, Ron.” kata Hermione. “Ramuanmu cukup tajam, kalau kau mau tahu. Cukup tajam untuk meretakkan kualimu. Coba kau periksa kalau tidak percaya.”

Ron mengangkat kualinya.

“Oh, astaga.” katanya dengan mata terbelalak. Dia mencabut tongkatnya. “ _Reparo_!” Dan kuali itu kembali seperti semula.

“Malam ini kita ada kelas Herbologi.” kata Hermione, memperbaiki posisi tas sekolahnya yang sudah melorot sampai ke lengannya. “Aku mau menemui profesor McGonagall dulu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.”

“Aneh. Belum pernah kelas Herbologi dilakukan pada malam hari. Kau tahu apa yang akan kita pelajari, Harry?” tanya Ron.

“Bunga Bulan.” Hermione yang menjawab. Dia menggandeng kualinya dengan tangan kanan. Tasnya yang berat karena buku-bukunya yang sangat banyak membuatnya kerepotan. “Kita tidak mungkin melihatnya siang hari, jadi malam adalah saat yang paling tepat.”

“Memangnya bunga itu bisa menghilang?” tanya Ron lagi.

“Astaga, Ron. Tidak pernahkah kau membaca?”

“Keistimewaan Bunga Bulan hanya bisa dilihat di malam hari.” Mereka bertiga berhenti, berbalik. Neville ada di belakang mereka. Dia memang jago soal Herbologi. “Bunga ini tipe bunga khusus. Penyemaian bibit, penyiraman, bahkan pemupukan pun harus dilakukan pada malam hari.”

“Aku baru tahu kalau ada bunga yang begitu merepotkan.” bisik Ron kepada Harry.

“Aku mau mencari Daniel. Kau mau ikut?” tanya Harry, tidak mendengarkan.

“Tentu.” jawab Ron.

 

* * *

 

“Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti.” kata Ron.

“Aku juga. Tapi cepat atau lambat Daniel pasti akan memberi tahu kita.” kata Harry. Semakin dekat jarak antara dia dan Ron dengan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, tas sekolahnya semakin terasa berat.

Akhirnya keduanya berhenti di sepasang baju zirah yang menutupi pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga dan beristirahat sejenak di situ.

Baru saja Harry hendak menyandarkan bahunya di tembok ketika tiba-tiba saja baju zirah itu bergerak menyamping, membuatnya kaget.

“Profesor Ico?” kata Harry setelah melihat siapa yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Harry? Ron?” kata profesor Ico. “Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?”

“Kami sedang istirahat sejenak.” Ron yang menjawab. Dia beralih kepada Harry. “Aku heran Hermione bisa mengangkat buku-buku sebanyak itu. Mungkin dia sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat daripada kita berdua.” 

“Baru selesai pelajaran Ramuan?” tanya profesor Ico lagi, melihat kuali-kuali yang mereka bawa.

“Sebenarnya belum, tapi dibubarkan.” jawab Harry.

“Itu hal yang tidak biasa.” Profesor Ico tampak penasaran. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Snape terkena ramuan Abe—sesuatu dari kuali Dean Thomas yang meledak.” kata Harry.

“Sebenarnya ramuan apa yang kita buat tadi?” tanya Ron kemudian.

“Jangan tanya aku. Mendengarnya saja belum pernah.”

“Daripada kalian berdiri di sini, kenapa kalian tidak masuk saja?” kata Profesor Ico menawarkan, sembari bergegas meninggalkan mereka. “Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum malam tiba.” Dia baru saja hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju laboratoriumnya ketika mendadak saja dia berhenti. “Malam ini kalian bertiga bisa datang?”

Harry dan Ron saling memandang.

“Ke pertemuan?” tanya Harry.

Profesor cantik itu mendadak diam. Sesaat kemudian dia paham. “Pasti Daniel yang bilang. Ya, pertemuan. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kalian juga tahu. Dicegah pun kalian pasti akan tahu juga.” Dia menghela napas. “Setelah makan malam langsung kemari.” Dia berbalik dengan satu putaran pada tumit kakinya, dan pergi dari situ.

 

Daniel dan Josh sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi ketika Harry dan Ron masuk. Josh tampaknya sedang mengajarinya sesuatu.

“Perhatikan.” kata Josh. Keduanya belum menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua. “Seharusnya kau mengalikan itu dengan ini dan ini dengan bilangan yang sama terlebih dahulu baru dikurangkan dengan persamaan yang ini.”

Daniel menghela napas, bersandar pada sofa. “Kenapa matematika bisa begitu sulit?” desahnya.

“Percayalah, aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka matematika.” kata Josh. “Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita diharuskan untuk menguasainya.”

Tiba-tiba Daniel berbalik ke arah pntu. “Hai, Harry. Hai, Ron.” Dia melihat ke arah tas dan kuali mereka. “Bawaan yang bagus.”

“Baru selesai membuat ramuan?” tanya Josh.

“Sebenarnya belum.” Harry meletakkan barang-barangnya di samping pintu keluar, melangkah menuju sofa, melepaskan jubahnya yang kotor lalu duduk di samping Daniel. “Snape terkena ramuan Dean Thomas sebelum mengusir kami semua keluar.

“Kuharap dia tidak mengurangi nilai kalian.” kata Daniel kuatir.

“Dia memang melakukannya.” kata Ron, dan Josh menggerutu keras-keras. “Tiga puluh lima angka dalam sekali pertemuan.”

“Kurasa untuk balas dendam kepada Justin karena telah mengurangi lima puluh angka dari Slytherin tadi.” kata Harry lagi.

“Tapi kenapa kita yang harus dikurangi? Bagaimana dengan Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw?” kata Ron sengit.

“Kurasa kau akan lebih tahu itu, karena kau Prefek.” kata Josh, sebelum Harry sempat bicara.

 

“Jam berapa rapat kalian akan dimulai?” tanya Harry, melihat jadwal pelajarannya.

“Setelah makan malam jadi sekitar jam delapan atau sembilan kurasa.” kata Daniel. “Ada apa?”

“Profesor kalian yang baik hati mengundang kami untuk menghadirinya.” kata Ron, melirik jadwal yang dipegang Harry.

“Untungnya Herbologi dimulai sekitar jam sepuluh, jadi kami bisa hadir selama dua jam.” Hermione mendadak muncul dan mengagetkan mereka.

“Kau berjalan seperti tidak menginjak lantai!” kata Ron tegas. “Kami tidak mendengar apa-apa sewaktu kau masuk.”

Hermione mendengus. “Tentu saja. Lantai ini diberi karpet!” katanya. “Aku tak sabar ingin tahu apa yang akan dia bicarakan.”

“Sesuatu yang sangat penting, kurasa.” kata Daniel. “Atau sesuatu yang sebenarnya rahasia?”

“Maksudmu sesuatu yang sudah dia simpan bertahun-tahun tanpa memberi tahu kami? Yah, kurasa mungkin juga begitu.” kata Josh. “Dia sama seperti Dumbledore, menyimpan banyak rahasia. Saking sayangnya dia terhadap kami sampai-sampai tidak semuanya dia ceritakan.”

“Dan kalian tidak berniat ingin tahu?” tanya Harry.

“Ada kalanya iya. Tapi kami tahu betul wataknya. Tidak ada gunanya berargumentasi. Jadi kami jalani saja tugas kami sebagai Penjaga, tanpa terlalu banyak tanya.”

“Aku sungguh kasihan terhadap kalian.” kata Ron. “Bekerja bertahun-tahun tanpa tahu banyak.”

Situasi terasa kurang mengenakkan, maka Harry memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Jadi kita berkumpul di sini?” tanyanya. Josh mengiyakan. “Tapi jumlah kalian yang begitu banyak, kurasa—“

“Tidak semuanya di sini. Sebagian harus tetap berada di Tower.” kata Josh. “Kurasa Al tidak dapat giliran malam ini jadi mungkin dia juga bisa hadir. Gilland dan Justin juga sepertinya akan datang.”

Harry agak kaget juga sewaktu sadar Hermione sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang muncul di benaknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sesuatu yang besar atau sesuatu yang sangat gawat akan terjadi.


	15. The Meeting

**H** ARRY, Ron, dan Hermione menikmati sore itu dengan santai. Mereka berjalan-jalan di halaman depan kastil setelah mengantongi beberapa potong kue kering dari dapur.

“Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik.” kata Ron sewaktu mereka melihat ke arah Tower. “Hanya ada kabut disekelilingnya selain sesuatu seperti awan yang bergerak melingkarinya.”

“Tentu saja tidak.” kata Hermione. “Josh bilang akan kelihatan kalau gelap. Dan sekarang sama sekali belum gelap.”

“Itu Hagrid.” kata Harry. “Ayo.”

Mereka bertiga menghampiri Hagrid yang sedang asyik memanen labu-labu kuning berukuran sangat besar.

“Hei kalian.” sapa Hagrid. “Bagaimana hari pertama kalian?” Dia terdiam. “Sori, Hermione.”

“Tidak apa-apa, bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.” kata Hermione.

“Itu karena kau beristirahat di ruang rekreasi Penjaga.” kata Ron. “Aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membersihkan muntahanmu.”

“Aku tidak muntah, Ron.” tukas Hermione.

“Kenapa kalian di sini?” tanya Hagrid. “Bukankah kalian seharusnya sedang belajar?”

“Tadinya iya.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry menjelaskan kejadian di kelas Ramuan, tapi itu tidak membuatnya bosan.

Hagrid mengangkat alisnya ketika mereka selesai menceritakan seluruh rangkaian peristiwa di kelas tadi.

“ _Well_ , sayang sekali.” kata Hagrid, kembali ke labu-labunya. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik. “Tapi sungguh suatu kejadian langka. Selama Snape mulai mengajar sampai sekarang aku belum pernah mendengar dia melakukan kecerobohan semacam itu, menghampiri kuali bermasalah tanpa hati-hati.” Dia mengangkat tiga buah labu besar dan menaruhnya di tepi. “Ramuan apa yang kalian buat?”

Harry memandangi Ron, yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

“Ramuan Abeconde.” jawab Hermione. “Ramuan yang cukup berbahaya, memang.”

“Ramuan apa itu?” tanya Hagrid.

“Tentu saja kau tidak tahu.” kata Hermione lagi. “Ini wajib dipelajari bagi yang ingin menjadi Auror atau pekerjaan berbahaya yang lain.”

“Oh, begitu.” kata Hagrid agak kecewa.

“Ramuan apa itu?” tanya Harry.

“Ramuan pengubah sifat.”

“Ramuan apa?” tanggap Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

“Ramuan pengubah sifat. Sedikit lebih rumit daripada Ramuan Polijus. Berguna kalau kita ingin mengubah sifat seseorang. Sama seperti Polijus, sifatnya hanya sementara. Tapi satu tegukan bisa mengubah sifat kita selama setengah tahun.”

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan, sementara mata Hagrid terbuka lebar-lebar. Mereka terkesima dengan apa yang dijelaskan Hermione.

“Merubah sifat apa maksudmu?”

“Semua sifat kita.” kata Hermione. “Semuanya jadi berlawanan dengan sifat aslinya.”

“Jadi, misalnya Malfoy bisa jadi anak baik selama setengah tahun kalau minum ramuan ini?” tanya Ron.

“Tentu saja karena—“ Hermione berhenti. “Ron, aku tahu niatmu baik. Tapi jangan gunakan itu. Kau akan melanggar setidaknya sepuluh peraturan sekolah.”

“Kukira kau sudah melupakan semua peraturan itu.” Kata Ron sambil mendengus.

“Tentu saja tidak! Selama kita masih sekolah di sini hal itu tidak akan kulupakan.”

“Tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu selain kita!” balas Ron. “Setidaknya dia tidak kita mendapatkan ketenangan selama setengah tahun darinya.”

“Tapi mereka akan memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang berbeda, Ron. Tidak, aku tidak setuju.”

Ketika keduanya mulai bertengkar lagi, Hagrid bertanya, “Kalian mau minum teh?” katanya menawarkan.

“Aku mau.” kata Harry, mengikuti Hagrid masuk ke pondoknya.

 

Meski sedang menikmati teh yang dihidangkan oleh Hagrid, Ron dan Hermione masih saling bertukar pandang dalam kemarahan.

“Ron, kau fans berat Chudley Cannons, kan?” kata Hagrid setelah sekian lama mereka duduk dalam diam.

“Yah, memangnya ada apa?” tanya Ron, masih menatap Hermione yang duduk di seberang.

“Kalau aku tidak salah, aku sempat mendengar guru-guru pernah membicarakan Wood.”

“Wood? Maksudmu Oliver Wood?” tanya Harry. “Dia mau kemari?”

“Menurut yang kudengar begitu. Tapi entah kapan.” kata Hagrid. “Dia mendapat cuti beberapa minggu dan katanya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sekolah.”

“Kenapa sekolah?” tanya Ron. “Dia bisa ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik daripada sekolah.”

“Sudah jelas, bukan?” sela Hermione, sambil menghirup tehnya. “Ada yang ingin dia temui di sini.”

“Kurasa ini kesempatanmu untuk menanyakan segala sesuatu menyangkut Chudley Cannons. Atau bahkan kau bisa minta tanda tangan mereka darinya.” kata Hagrid lagi.

 

* * *

 

Ron sudah riang lagi ketika mereka kembali ke kastil beberapa waktu kemudian. Berita tentang kedatangan Oliver Wood telah membuatnya melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Hermione mengenai ramuan Abeconde.

Bahkan sewaktu makan malam dia masih tidak berhenti mengerecoki Harry dan Hermione mengenai Chudley Cannons.

”Aku heran sekali kenapa kau begitu memuji mereka.” kata Hermione sambil menikmati makanannya. “Mereka kan sudah lama sekali tidak menang.”

“Tapi itu tidak berarti mereka akan kalah selamanya.” tukas Ron sengit. “Dan mereka satu-satunya tim unggulan Inggris!”

“Bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang?” kata Harry tajam. “Aku sedang berpikir.”

“Berpikir apa?” tanya Ron.

“Astaga, Ron.” kata Hermione. Dia memelankan suaranya. “Tentu saja tentang pertemuan itu.”

Harry dan Ron memandanginya.

“Perasaanku mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang sangat besar sedang terjadi di luar sana. Sesuatu yang sangat jahat.” katanya. “Kita berada di dalam kastil dan dilindungi oleh Tower, jadi kita tidak merasakannya.”

“Apa kau tahu sesuatu?” tanya Harry.

“Apa kalian tidak lihat Hutan Terlarang sewaktu kita ke pondok Hagrid tadi sore?”

“Tidak. Kenapa?” jawab Harry dan Ron serempak.

Hermione menghela napas. “Hutan itu semakin lama semakin menyeramkan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana. Aku heran Hagrid sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal Gwarp tadi. Mungkin dia sudah memindahkannya ke tempat lain.”

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menegangkan bagi Harry. Dia merasa bahwa dia akan segera tahu alasan kenapa semuanya terjadi, kenapa para Penjaga harus turun tangan untuk melindungi mereka, dan kenapa Doom dan Void terus-menerus menyerang mereka.

Mendadak perutnya terasa tegang. Dia tidak bisa lagi menikmati sisa makanannya dengan santai. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua hal itu, meskipun mereka sudah pernah meyakinkannya bahwa itu akan mereka tangani dan dia tidak usah mempedulikannya tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja karena hal ini pelik menyangkut keberadaannya sendiri.

Dia keluar dari kursinya ketika melihat Josh dan yang lainnya keluar dari kursi mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan aula, tanpa mempedulikan makanannya yang masih banyak tersisa di piringnya. Ron dan Hermione mengikutinya dari belakang (Ron sempat memasukkan sebanyak mungkin makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan minum seteguk jus labu sebelum keluar dari kursinya).

 

* * *

 

“Hai, Harry.” sapa Al ketika mereka masuk di ruang rekreasi Penjaga. Dia sedang membersihkan sofa. Yang lain sedang mondar-mandir masuk keluar kamar seperti halnya tadi pagi. “Kudengar kalian akan ikut dalam pertemuan.”

“Kau sedang apa?” tanya Hermione.

“Tadi aku makan makanan kecil di sini dan remah-remahnya berhamburan di sofa.” jawab Al. “Aku harus membersihkannya sebelum seseorang akan menjadi korban luka-luka karena semut.”

Harry tertawa.

“Duduklah di mana pun kalian suka.” katanya lagi. “Atau kalian lebih suka berdiri sepanjang pertemuan?”

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa, selain yang sedang dibersihkan Al.

“Oke, selesai.” kata Al lalu membuang remah-remah itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

Dia menegakkan punggungnya, menghadap mereka bertiga dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. “Kalian mau minum apa? Teh atau minuman soda?”

“Tidak. Terima kasih.” tolak Harry sopan.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Ron? Kau kelihatannya butuh bantuan.” Al tampak terkesima dengan wajah Ron yang seakan berubah menjadi ungu. Sisa makanan terakhir yang dia telan telah membuatnya sesak. ”Lain kali jangan memasukkan makanan banyak-banyak ke dalam mulut atau kau akan kena masalah seperti ini. Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Kau, Hermione?”

“Tidak. Terima kasih.” kata Hermione.

Tapi ketika Al pergi, dia langsung memarahi Ron. “Kau benar-benar memalukan. Kita akan bertemu langsung dengan setidaknya enam belas orang penting dan kau—ah, sudahlah.“

Harry menepuk-nepuk punggung Ron ketika dia mulai terbatuk-batuk.

“Minumannya datang.” kata Al. Ternyata dia tahu kalau yang terbatuk-batuk adalah Ron. “Nah, air putih segar kurasa akan cukup membantumu.”

Ron menjambret gelas dari tangan Al dan segera meneguknya sampai habis.

“Bagaimana hidup kita tanpa air, ya?” kata Al sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Ron.

“Memangnya Josh kemana?” tanya seseorang di belakang mereka, membuat keempatnya bergidik.

“Dave. Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu.” kata Al.

“Sori. Tapi kemana Josh?” tanyanya. “Tadi kau bilang—“

Al menghela napas. Dia akhirnya paham maksud Dave. “Tadi aku bilang, _bagaimana hidup kita tanpa air_ , bukannya, _bagaimana hidup kita tanpa Waterby_. Kurasa kupingmu perlu diperiksa di bengkel.”

“Aku bukan mobil, kau tahu?” kata Dave merengut.

Dia berjalan memutar lalu duduk di sofa, tepat di mana Al membersihkan remah-remah kuenya tadi.

“Kau lihat profesor?” tanya Dave.

“Sebentar lagi juga data—ah, itu dia.”

 

Profesor Ico masuk bersama Justin dan Gilland di belakangnya. Dia agak tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

“Kenapa kau?” tanya Dave ketika Al mulai memanggil semua orang.

“Keseleo.” katanya sambil meringis. Dia menghempaskan diri di sofa terdekat.

Gilland terkikik-kikik. Justin menyikutnya untuk memperingatkannya.

Akhirnya dengan tampang yang sengaja dibuat agar kelihatan serius, dia lalu berkata, “Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa terperosok seperti itu.”

Tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan tertawa besar-besar.

“Aku tidak menyalahkannya.” kata Dave. “Untuk wanita seusia dia—“

Dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena tampang profesor Ico berubah jadi galak sekali. Seperti singa yang siap menelan mangsanya.

“Seandainya ada yang bisa osteopath di antara kita, mungkin dia bisa membantuku.” kata profesor Ico ketika Gilland sudah hampir berguling di lantai karena tertawa. Justin ikut-ikutan tersenyum karenanya.

“Kalian seharusnya lihat—“ kata Gilland di sela-sela tawanya. “—bagaimana dia jatuh—“

“Dia jatuh?” tanya Adam yang ternyata sudah berada di ruangan itu. “Bagaimana ceritanya?”

Tanpa di sangka Harry, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi dengan Penjaga. Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi dia, Ron, Hermione, profesor Ico, Dave, James, dan Mary, yang duduk di sofa.

“Cukup.” kata profesor Ico tegas. “Bisa kita mulai pertemuan kita?”

Gilland diam dan suasana yang tadi mendadak ramai kini kembali sepi.

Profesor Ico melanjutkan, “Pertama-tama, kalian harus kuberitahu tentang hasil penelitianku mengenai wabah tadi pagi.

“Aku harus katakan, untung saja sekolah ini punya Madam Pomfrey yang begitu hebat, dan untung saja orang-orang yang sakit bisa di rawat dengan cepat.”

Dia diam sejenak. “Aku menemukan sejenis bakteri di dalam sampel dan aku mencocokannya dengan sampel Morphos yang kudapat dari Justin dan ternyata keduanya identik. Bukan lagi sama, tapi identik.”

“Maksudmu, ada Morphos di kastil?” kata Josh.

Pernyataan ini membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri.

“Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?” tanya Sarah. “Tempat ini sudah kita lindungi dengan Tower. Tidak mungkin Morphos bisa masuk. Kalau pun mereka mencoba menerobos, pasti mereka akan musnah. Kecuali—“

Profesor menatap Sarah dengan serius. Dan tampaknya dia tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

“Dugaanmu betul. Kecuali Morphos sudah berada di dalam kastil ini tanpa kita semua ketahui.”

“Itu tidak mungkin.” sela Hermione mendadak, membuat semuanya, termasuk Harry, kaget. “Profesor Dumbledore dan para guru sudah memasang Tirai Peringatan untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi.”

“Hermione, apa maksudmu dengan Tirai Peringatan?” tanya Ron.

“Tidakkah kau pernah dengar? Tirai Peringatan untuk mencegah adanya penyusup yang masuk ke dalam kastil. Astaga, Ron. kau ini seorang Prefek. Kau seharusnya tahu.” kata Hermione putus asa.

“Aku tidak pernah minta agar aku diangkat jadi Prefek.” balas Ron.

“Aku tidak pernah dengar soal Tirai itu.” kata profesor Ico. Dia menoleh pada Justin, mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

“Memang benar.” tanggap Justin. “Kami semua yang memasangnya. Dan itu sudah kami lakukan sebelum kita semua datang ke Hogwarts.”

“Maksudmu saat ulang tahun Harry?” tanya Daniel tiba-tiba.

“Betul sekali.” kata Justin. “Saat aku sadar kalau kita berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat, aku langsung datang kemari untuk membuat tirai itu dan beberapa sistem pengamanan lain. Tapi apa mungkin mereka bisa berada selama ini di dalam kastil tanpa sepengetahuan kita?”

“Maksudmu, bagaimana mereka bersembunyi, bagaimana mereka bisa bertindak tanpa kelihatan, dan bagaimana mereka bisa berada dalam kendali Doom dengan menembus semua pertahanan yang kalian bangun?” kata Josh.

“Itu hanya sebagian. Ada hal lain yang harus kalian ketahui.” kata Justin. “Meskipun monster, Morphos juga punya batas usia.

“Batas usia maksimum untuk satu ekor Morphos adalah dua minggu empat hari.” Yang lain mendengarkan dengan tidak percaya. “Ya. Dua minggu empat hari, dari semenjak diciptakan oleh Doom hingga mati tidak lebih ataupun kurang dari dua minggu empat hari.”

“Dan kita sudah berada di dalam kastil pas satu bulan.” kata Becca, dan semua kembali diam. Masing-masing larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

“Apakah ini—“ kata Harry tiba-tiba teringat. “—ada hubungannya dengan kebocoran lubang dimensi waktu itu?”

Semua menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget.

“Jadi ternyata ini tujuannya.” kata Mary sesaat kemudian. “Apa kita tidak perlu mencari mereka?”

“Tidak perlu.” kata Justin. “Seperti yang kukatakan, Morphos punya batas waktu. Dan rasa mual, pusing dan perasaan macam-macam yang timbul itu datang dari bakteri yang ada pada bulu Morphos yang mati.”

“Itu artinya, mereka sengaja menunggu sampai batas waktu hidup mereka lalu mereka keluar, begitu?” kata Dave. “Tapi bukankah tidak ada bangkai makhluk itu?”

“Morphos mati tidak meninggalkan bangkai, Dave.” sela profesor Ico. “Mereka mati dengan cara meledak menjadi serpihan halus yang hampir-hampir tidak bisa terlihat dengan mata.”

“Itu sebabnya untuk membunuhnya kita membutuhkan sebuah medium yang tertutup dan menghancurkannya dari luar.” tambah Justin lagi. “Agar bulu-bulu maupun sisa-sisa tubuhnya tidak beterbangan dan mengenai makhluk hidup lain.”

“Medium seperti apa, maksudmu?” tanya Adam. “Kita tidak mungkin menggiring mereka ke medium yang kita buat, setiap saat kita berhadapan dengan mereka, kan?”

“Medium yang paling tepat ini hanya ada satu—“ Justin menatap Josh. “—yaitu air.”

“Air?” kata Josh.

“Kau bisa mengendalikan air, kan? Meskipun dengan wujud seperti itu.”

“Maksudmu agar dia membungkus Morphos-Morphos itu dengan bola air sebelum kalian menghabisinya dengan sihir?” tanya Al.

“Itu cara yang paling mudah untuk mengalahkannya.” tanggap Justin. “Dulu aku dan Dumbledore juga begitu. Aku yang bertugas membuat bolanya, dan Dumbledore yang akan menghancurkan mereka. Sedangkan Merlin bertarung langsung dengan Doom.”

“Merlin?” sela Hermione. “Maksudmu, Merlin penyihir abad pertengahan itu?”

“Kalian mengenal Merlin lain selain dia?” Justin berbalik tanya.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang dalam rasa kagum dan heran. Ketiganya hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai cerita ini.

“Waktu itu ada sebuah tugas yang membutuhkan bantuan kami berdua. Maka aku membawa Dumbledore ke zaman pertengahan dan saling membantu dengan Merlin. Waktu itu kemampuanku belum seberapa. Merlin mengajariku banyak hal.

“Merlin itu sangat sakti, kalau kalian mau tahu. Puluhan kali dari Dumbledore dan aku sendiri. Penyihir paling sakti sepanjang masa, kurasa.” Dia terus melanjutkan sementara yang lain diam mendengarkan. “Dia sendirian mampu mengalahkan Doom, yang merupakan murid Morgan Le Fay yang kesaktiannya jauh melebihi gurunya. Merlin mengalahkannya, menyegelnya, lalu membuangnya ke dimensi lain agar di kemudian hari dia tidak menimbulkan kekacauan di dimensi ini.”

“Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di dimensi kita empat puluh tahun yang lalu.” sela profesor Ico mendadak, mengundang perhatian mereka. “Segelnya pasti dilepas oleh seseorang sebelum dia mulai menghancurkan dunia kita.”

Harry merasa ada yang salah dengan matanya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat profesor Ico tampak begitu marah. Dan kemarahannya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

“Dan gara-gara dia semua teman-temanku tewas.” kata profesor Ico. “Mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyegelnya kembali. Mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan HIDUPKU.”

“Ap—“

Gilland yang berdiri di belakang Harry mencegahnya untuk bicara.

“Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh anak-anak asuhanku sehelai rambut pun.”

“Kau seorang Penjaga juga?” tanya Al.

“Ya. Tapi itu dulu.” jawab profesor Ico muram. “Seharusnya kau sudah bisa tahu sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa tetap muda meski pun usiaku sudah enam puluh tahun? Kalau bukan karena kristal Penjaga yang kumiliki, tidak mungkin.”

Al menoleh kepada Peter dan Esther yang berada di kanan-kirinya. “Kalian tahu ini?” Keduanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. “Wow. Zion pasti senang sekali mendengarnya.” tambahnya.

“Jadi teman-temanmu melindungimu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya kau yang dilindungi?” tanya Josh.

Profesor Ico menatap Josh. “Karena kau tahu, Joshie.” katanya. “Aku punya tugas yang sama seperti Liz.”

Sunyi sesaat. “Kau—kau Penjaga Harapan?” seru mereka kaget.

“Ya. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah ada Penjaga Harapan yang lain, dan dia jauh lebih kuat dariku saat masih menjadi Penjaga.” 

“Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami kalau kau pernah berhadapan dengan Doom?” tanya Rachel.

“Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa laluku yang menyakitkan. Itu sebabnya aku menyimpan kejadian ini rapat-rapat dan semua data tentang kejadian itu aku simpan dalam database ICO yang kuberi kata kunci dengan tipe enkripsi kelas AAAA sebelum kusembunyikan.” jawabnya pelan. “Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membantu kalian dari belakang sebisaku. Dan aku punya harapan besar terhadap kalian.”

“Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa kami tidak bisa menemukan datanya.” tambah Al.

“Tapi menyimpannya dengan cara seperti itu pun tidak mengubah apa-apa. Nyatanya kami juga tidak mampu mengalahkannya.” lanjut Adam.

Dan ini membuat Harry benar-benar kaget.

“Apa maksudmu kalian tidak bisa mengalahkannya?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Di antara kami hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menyegel Doom, tapi dia tidak ada di sini sekarang.” jelas Adam.

“Merlin juga hanya bisa menyegelnya. Tapi kalau anak itu, kurasa dia mampu mengalahkannya.” kata Justin. 

“Dia siapa?” tanya Hermione, mewakili Harry.

Adam menunjuk ke arah Josh.

“Anaknya.”

Dan urat di leher Harry yang begitu tegang mendadak serasa putus.

“Anak Josh? Maksudmu, Jody?”

“Ya. Dan dia berada jauh di masa depan.” kata Peter. “Itu masalahnya.”

“Kita tidak bisa menembus masa depan dengan seenaknya, terkecuali mereka yang datang kemari.” tambah Becca sebelum Harry bicara. “Kami harus mengikuti peraturan itu kalau tidak ingin musnah.”

 

“Tapi mencampuri sesuatu yang berada di masa lalu juga merupakan hal yang berbahaya.” kata Hermione.

“Ada syarat khusus untuk itu.” kata Sarah. “Itu sebabnya kami tidak ingin muncul secara terang-terangan. Sama seperti yang kalian lakukan sewaktu menggunakan Pembalik Waktu tiga tahun yang lalu.”

“Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menahan serangan Doom sampai bantuan tiba.” kata Josh. “Aku tahu Prince, karena dia adalah aku sendiri. Tak lama lagi dia pasti akan mengirim Jody kemari.”

“Jadi sementara itu kita hanya bisa mempertahankan diri? Kita bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan.” tambah Gill. “Seberapa cepat dia akan mengirim Jody kemari?”

“Sesegera mungkin. Dan aku juga yakin itu.” sela profesor Ico.

“Sesegera apa?” kata Harry. Mendadak kemarahannya mulai naik.

“Lebih cepat dari yang mungkin kau perkirakan, Harry.” balas sang profesor tegas. “Sam? Kurasa kau lebih tahu hal ini.”

“Tadi pagi ICO mengirim sinyal melalui Gerbang Dimensi dan memberitahuku untuk kembali ke markas.” kata Sam menjelaskan. “Ada dua hal yang aku dapatkan sewaktu berada di sana.

“Pertama, adalah berita yang dikirim oleh Prince. Dia bilang dalam satu-dua hari Jody akan datang kemari. Mereka sedang berusaha menghilangkan interpolasi ruang waktu yang membatasi masa itu dan masa kini yang sedang kacau.”

“Tampaknya Doom sudah tahu yang kita rencanakan, profesor.” kata Josh. “Itu sebabnya dia membuat interpolasi waktu di ruang waktu—“

“—yang mempengaruhiku dan Becca.” tambah Justin. “Ya, aku paham sekarang kenapa Mata Batinku bisa tertutup.” Dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa sendiri. “Benar-benar brilian. Hebat sekali. Dia sudah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu bahkan sebelum kita bertindak.”

“Aku tidak mengira kalau Mata Batinmu berhubungan dengan ruang dan waktu.” kata Hermione.

“Untuk kebanyakan penyihir, ramalan masa depan bisa diperoleh tanpa melalui ruang dan waktu. Tapi berbeda denganku.” kata Justin. “Aku bisa memperkirakan masa depan lewat ruang dan waktu karena aku tahu caranya.”

“Tapi perkataanmu sebelum kau pergi dua minggu yang lalu—“

“—waktu itu aku menggunakan metode meramal biasa, Ron. Dan memang tidak selalu bisa tepat. Misalnya saja, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bakal masuk rumah sakit, Harry.”

“Apakah Prince punya pesan lain?” tanya Adam kepada Sam.

 “Dia hanya bilang mereka akan mencoba menahan interpolasi waktu selama mungkin agar Jody bisa lewat. Itu saja. Menurutku, mereka juga tidak bisa menghilangkannya.”

“Jadi begitu.” kata Adam. “Mereka juga sedang berhadapan dengan masalah besar.”

“Dan mungkin juga Jody akan menemui masalah selama berada di ruang batas waktu dan dimensi.” kata Sarah. “Sam, apa dia tidak bilang kapan waktunya? Maksudku, tepatnya hari apa?”

“Yah, aku kuatir dia akan dikejar-kejar oleh banyak anak buah Doom.” tambah Becca.

“Doom pasti tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dia akan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk menghabisi Jody.” kata Adam. “Sekali tepuk dua lalat. Kita dan Jody.”

“Kita harus membantunya.” tambah Rachel beberapa saat kemudian.

“Sayang sekali dia hanya bilang satu-dua hari. Dia tidak sempat bicara apa-apa lagi karena sinyalnya terputus.” kata Sam penuh penyesalan.

“Kau yakin pesan itu bukan berasal dari Doom?” tanya Esther.

“Aku yakin itu bukan pesan palsu yang dibuat Doom.” kata profesor Ico. “Kita punya cara khusus untuk meyakinkan kalau pesan itu dari kawan sendiri. Kalau tidak, ICO pasti sudah memberikan peringatan dan menghapusnya.”

“Aku ingat.” sela Sam. “ICO juga bilang kalau dia pernah menerima pesan-pesan yang tidak diketahui. Karena dianggap berbahaya, dia langsung menghapusnya.”

“Mari berharap begitu.” kata Adam sambil menghela napas. “Sam, yang satunya lagi apa? Katamu ada dua hal yang kau temukan, kan?”

“Oh, yang satu lagi mengenai Liz.”

Dan semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka memandang ke arah Sam.

“Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu.” katanya. “Yang kudapat adalah surat darinya.” Dia mengeluarkan surat itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada Josh. “Sudah saatnya.”

“Apa isinya?” tanya profesor.

Setelah membacanya, Josh menghela napas. “Sama seperti yang pertama. Bertahanlah sebisa mungkin, begitu katanya. Tapi ada sedikit tambahan.” 

Dan semua mata kembali memandangnya.

“’ _Aku sudah hampir berhasil. Tinggal satu lagi._ ’” kata Josh, mengulangi apa yang tertulis di surat itu. “Apa maksudnya?”

“Tinggal satu lagi?” kata profesor Ico sambil berpikir. “Aku punya firasat bahwa dia—“ Mendadak dia melompat berdiri dari sofa, mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di situ. “Tidak mungkin. _The Mountain of Trials_ ( _Mountain of Trials_ )?” serunya lantang.

“ _Mountain of Trials_? Apa lagi itu?” tanya Dave.

“Liz menghilang bersama semua senjata Sealer. Apa kalian ingat?” kata profesor berapi-api. Dia kelihatannya akan melompat-lompat seandainya tidak ada orang di situ. “Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau dia pasti pergi bersama Emma dan Rupert.”

“Apa?” seru Harry dan Daniel bersamaan.

“Jadi, gunung apa ini?” tanya Peter.

“Gunung ini menyimpan senjata Sealer terkuat. Tapi yang mengambilnya haruslah Penjaga Harapan, pewarisnya, dan pewaris dari Penjaga Kristal. Dan mereka harus membawa senjata Sealer sebelumnya.”

“Kenapa tidak ada aku atau pewaris Penjaga Air?” tanya Josh, merasa disepelekan.

“Yah. Kenapa?” tanya Daniel, merasakan hal yang sama.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin itu karena senjata Penjaga Air yang paling berbahaya.” kata profesor. “Tapi yang membuatku bingung, bagaimana Liz bisa tahu mengenai gunung ini?”

“Apa mereka tidak akan apa-apa menaiki gunung itu sendirian? Kalau Doom tahu—“

“Meskipun Doom tahu, dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.” Profesor cantik itu menyela Harry sebelum dia berbicara lebih jauh. “Dia tidak akan bisa mendekati gunung itu kalau dia tidak mau riwayatnya tamat sebelum waktunya.”

Dari nadanya Harry merasa profesor itu siap berteriak “Hore!” setiap saat.

“Kenapa?” tanya Peter.

“Senjata Sealer itu akan mengusir mereka sebelum mereka sampai.” Kali ini dia meninju ke udara. “Dan Liz bilang kurang satu. Itu artinya tinggal Pedang Arwah untukmu, Joshie.”

“Aku?” tanya Josh sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Pedang itu merupakan senjata yang sangat berbahaya.” Sekarang dia berubah serius. “Apa yang dipotong oleh senjata itu tidak akan bisa tersambung lagi, meski pun waktu sudah dibalik. Daya rusaknya luar biasa. Bahkan bisa menghabisi para hantu Hogwarts sekali diayunkan. Aku harap kau mempergunakannya dengan sangat hati-hati, Nak.”

“Baik, Nek.” tanggap Josh. Dan dia hampir saja ditimpuk sekali lagi dengan sepatu sol tinggi profesor seandainya dia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lain. “Tapi kenapa harus aku yang membawa benda seperti itu?”

“Hanya kau yang bisa.” kata profesor meralat. “Sudah dari dulu Seven Spirits merupakan senjata pegangan Aquaranger.”

“Seven Spirits?” tanya Rachel. “Itu namanya? Apa senjata yang lain punya nama juga?”

“Tentu saja. Senjata untuk Penjaga Kristal adalah Seven Stars, dan untuk Penjaga Harapan adalah Seven Seals.”

Dan Harry mendengar Josh mengeluh. “Segel lagi.” gumamnya.

 

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini?” tanya Adam.

“Dari para tetua tentunya. Aku ini penasehat, jadi harus tahu banyak.”

“Tetua? Penasehat?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Di atas kami para Penjaga ada penasehat yang bertugas untuk membimbing, dan di atas penasehat ada tetua yang memberikan arahan.” kata Josh. “Profesor Ico ini adalah salah satu pembimbing.”

“Cukup berbicara tentang itu.” kata Adam. “Justin, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai Morphos. Bisa kau jelaskan?”

“Morphos itu ada berbagai macam. Dan meski pun gigitan mereka berefek sama, mereka masing-masing membawa efek yang berbeda pada bulu mereka.

“Mantra yang kuajarkan kepada guru-guru adalah untuk mengatasi racun karena gigitan mereka, meski pun sifatnya hanya sementara karena kita butuh ramuan untuk menghilangkan racun itu.

“Tapi bulu mereka memiliki efek yang lain. Penyebab kehebohan tadi pagi adalah Morphos dengan warna coklat dan moncong abu-abu. Dan ini salah satu jenis yang tingkatannya paling rendah tapi kalian tahu sendiri efeknya tadi pagi.

“Aku tidak akan menjelaskan banyak soal mereka, karena jenis mereka banyak sekali dan efeknya berbeda-beda. Seperti yang berwarna hitam-hijau gelap akan membuatmu diare; kuning-merah yang bisa membuatmu tidur selamanya, dan banyak lagi.

“Tapi aku ingin kalian supaya selalu waspada, terutama terhadap Morphos merah hati.”

Harry mendengus. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Morphos berwarna merah hati. Tampaknya Ron dan Hermione berpikiran sama dengannya. Beberapa diantara para Penjaga tampak berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman mereka.

“Kalian boleh saja tertawa. Tapi harus kalian ingat bahwa ini jenis yang sangat berbahaya, itu sebabnya dia berada pada tingkatan paling tinggi.”

“Apa yang dia lakukan?” tanya Dave, setengah tertawa.

“Makhluk ini memiliki efek sama seperti memberi Ramuan Cinta dan Ramuan Confundus pada saat yang sama.” kata Justin.

“Apa maksudmu?” Mereka semua terdiam karenanya.

“Orang yang terkena bulu binatang ini lebih baik cepat-cepat menutup matanya sampai diberi antinya. Kalau tidak—“

“Kalau tidak?”

“Dia akan jatuh cinta kepada benda pertama yang dia lihat dan tidak mau lepas darinya untuk selamanya.”

Harry merasa geli. “Terhadap apapun?”

“Terhadap apapun, Harry.” kata Justin tegas. “Kalau yang kau lihat itu gelas, maka kau akan jatuh cinta kepada gelas itu dan tidak mau melepasnya.

“Dan efek paling mengerikan dari ini adalah—“ Dia meninggikan suaranya supaya bisa mengatasi suara-suara ramai yang penuh dengan gelak tawa itu. “—adalah berhentinya semua kegiatan di sekolah ini.” Semua mendadak diam. “Semuanya tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Bahkan kalian tidak akan peduli kalau Doom menyerang tempat ini.”

“Tapi bukankah—?“

“Aku tidak menjamin Penjaga akan kebal terhadap sihir jenis ini. Karena bulu binatang itu halus sekali sehingga bisa langsung masuk ke saluran respirasi kalian tanpa sadar.”

“Mereka tidak kebal?” tanya Ron. “Tapi—“

“Penjaga juga manusia, Ron.” kata Josh. “Dan mereka bertiga ini adalah buktinya.” Dia menunjuk ke arah Mary, Dave, dan James yang sedang duduk di sofa.”

“Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?” tanya Peter.

“Kurasa ada baiknya kita memberitahu para guru mengenai ini. Dan kita harus menyisir seluruh bagian kastil untuk memastikan mereka tidak ada lagi atau mungkin kita dalam masalah besar.” kata Adam. “Dan kau, Sam. Kuminta kau selalu mengawasi ruang waktu. Kalau ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Jody, beritahu aku. Kita akan membantunya.”

Harry baru saja berdiri dari tempat dia duduk ketika profesor bicara lagi.

“Masih ada satu hal yang ingin kujelaskan kepada kalian.” katanya. “Ini mengenai Holy.”

“Holy? Memangnya ada apa dengan Holy?” tanya James.

“Aku ingin merubah konsep berpikir kalian bahwa Holy tidak bisa dikendalikan.” jawabnya santai.

“Tapi kau kan yang sendiri bilang kalau Holy tidak bisa kita kendalikan?” tanggap Rachel.

“Memang tidak bisa kita kendalikan, tapi bukan berarti Holy tidak terkendali.” Dia menatap mereka semua. “Perlu kalian tahu kalau Holy punya intisari.”

“Kumohon, berhentilah berbicara yang berbelit-belit.” kata Dave.

“Kejadian-kejadian semasa aku masih menjadi Penjaga sampai sekarang membuatku berpikir banyak mengenai Holy.

“Seperti misalnya, kenapa Tower yang ada di luar itu tidak menghabisi semua orang yang ada di kastil ini? Kenapa Harry dan yang lain masih ada di sini dan masih bisa menggunakan sihir?”

Harry bergidik. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia. Pernyataan itu seakan telah menyadarkan semua yang hadir di situ.

“Kau tahu kenapa?” tanya Josh.

“Seperti yang kukatakan, Holy punya intisari. Dan menurut para tetua, Holy bahkan bisa berpikir seperti halnya manusia dan mempunyai kehendak sendiri. Aku tahu konsep ini kelihatannya mustahil, bahkan bagi kita, tapi hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya.”

“Tapi Tower berfungsi untuk membuat perisai untuk membatasi tempat ini dengan dunia luar, kan? Itu artinya Holy hanya ada pada perisainya.” kata Peter.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan penyihir yang ada di luar Hogwarts? Kenapa mereka baik-baik saja? Kenapa mereka masih bisa mengirim surat burung hantu kepada anak-anak mereka yang ada di sini? Jangan lupa kalau efek dari Tower sampai ke seluruh dunia.”

“Jadi seperti apa intisari Holy itu?” tanya Adam.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu adalah, Holy adalah sumber semua elemen yang ada di muka bumi ini.”

“Maaf?” kata Peter.

“Air, api, angin, semuanya. Dan Holy bisa mengambil bentuk apapun. Kita sudah melihat salah satu bentuknya yang seperti mutiara besar. Dan yang membentuk cincin dan kabut di luar Tower itu juga Holy. Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu itu.

“Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Josh. Sadar atau tidak, kemampuanmu untuk menyembuhkan juga karena Holy.”

“Apa?” kata Josh kaget. “Tapi kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang?”

“Karena aku juga baru tahu.” kata profesor, menggaruk-garuk pipinya, memasang tampang orang bego.

“Jadi waktu itu—. Waktu Josh mencoba menolongku tahun lalu….Holy masuk ke tubuhku?” tanya Harry.

“Begitulah. Tapi tidak membahayakanmu, kan?” 

“Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.” jawab Harry ketika Hermione menarik-narik bajunya.

“Apa?”

“Kita hanya punya sisa waktu lima belas menit sebelum kelas Herbologi di mulai.” kata Hermione.

“Kelihatannya kalian bertiga sudah harus pergi.” kata Daniel yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka.

“Sori, tapi kami duluan.” kata Hermione. Dia menarik baju Harry dan Ron, yang masih enggan bergerak dari tempat mereka, keluar ruang rekreasi itu. “Kita bisa tanyakan pada Daniel nanti.” bisiknya sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.


	16. The Thing He was Afraid of

**S** INAR bulan yang masuk ke dalam rumah kaca ternyata sudah cukup untuk menerangi semua bunga bulan yang sudah ditanami oleh profesor Sprout beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Awalnya, Harry berpendapat bahwa bunga bulan sebenarnya hanyalah bunga lili putih biasa yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Karena sewaktu sinar bulan mengenai mereka, perlahan-lahan kelopak bunga itu terbuka. Dan apa yang muncul kemudian membuatnya benar-benar kaget.

Bunga itu mekar seperti bunga melati dan tidak memiliki putik ataupun serbuk sari di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah sesuatu seperti sebuah bola ping-pong besar yang bersinar terang seperti lampu.

Dia juga baru menyadari kalau batang bunga itu ternyata berputar-putar berbentuk pegas, dan daun-daunnya memiliki duri-duri yang panjang dan tipis seperti jarum.

“Nah,” kata profesor Sprout. “ada yang tahu apa kegunaan bunga bulan?”

Hermione dan Neville mengangkat tangan.

“Mr Longbottom?” kata profesor Sprout.

“Hatinya bisa digunakan untuk berbagai macam penyakit sihir maupun yang bukan dan juga bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan pengaruh ramuan cinta.”

“Tepat. Lima angka untuk Gryffindor.” tanggapnya senang. “Nah, Miss Granger. Bisakah kau memberitahuku kegunaan yang lain?”

“Daunnya bisa untuk obat penghilang gatal—“

“Daun itu tampak lebih gatal bagiku.” bisik Ron kepada Harry.

“—batangnya bisa untuk menyembuhkan orang yang terkena Jampi Melar—“

“Ya, tapi dia akan segera berubah menjadi pegas.” bisik Ron lagi.

“—dan kelopak bunganya dapat digunakan sebagai pewangi ruangan sihir.”

“Betul sekali. Lima angka untuk tiap-tiap jawaban.” kata profesor Sprout sambil mengenakan sarung tangan naga miliknya. “Tapi sebenarnya ada kegunaan lain dari bunga ini. Dan harus kuakui bahwa aku sendiri baru tahu.”

“Apa itu, profesor?” tanya Parvati Patil.

“Hati bunga ini juga digunakan sebagai ramuan penawar racun gigitan Morphos.”

Selain Harry, Ron dan Hermione, semua anak-anak saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Dan profesor Sprout memperhatikannya.

“Mungkin profesor Appleby lupa memberitahu kalian.” katanya kemudian. “Morphos adalah makhluk sihir kuno yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

“Mereka dibuat dari sihir hitam yang sangat kuat, dengan bentuk yang sangat menjijikan.” Hermione buru-buru mengambil perkamennya untuk mencatat. “Mereka hadir di zaman pertengahan hanya sesaat saja. Tapi kemudian menghilang sampai sekarang.” Dia memindahkan pot salah satu bunga bulan agak jauh dari sinar bulan, membuat kelopak bunga itu kembali menutup. “Aku bilang sekarang, karena menurut profesor Appleby kini makhluk itu muncul lagi.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Nah, kalau kalian ingin mendengar lebih lanjut, tanyakan pada profesor Appleby. Dia dan profesor Dumbledore lebih paham soal ini daripada aku yang hidup baru beberapa puluh tahun.” Dia beralih kepada bunga-bunga itu.

“Hati bunga-bunga ini sudah siap dipanen. Malam ini kalian akan membantuku untuk memanennya. Setelah dipetik, kalian harus segera memasukkannya ke dalam baskom air yang ada di hadapan kalian kalau kalian tidak mau sarung tangan naga kalian hangus terbakar. Dan kusarankan kalian memakai tutup telinga itu. Ada yang tahu kenapa?”

Hermione mengangkat tangan lagi.

”Miss Granger?”

“Karena ketika dipetik, bunga ini akan menjerit dengan suara seperti banshee dan efeknya bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya bisa menderita gangguan pada syaraf untuk sementara. Kelopak bunga ini juga menyemburkan cairan yang cukup berbahaya jika mengenai mata kita.”

“Benar. Lima angka lagi. Aku tidak ingin kalian berakhir di rumah sakit karena besok pagi-pagi kalian ada mata pelajaran lain yang harus diikuti. Nah, sekarang pakai sarung tangan kalian, ambil tutup telinga itu dan pasangkan di telinga kalian rapat-rapat. Aku tidak punya kacamata pelindung, jadi sebisanya kita menghindar saja dari semburannya. Aku akan memberi contoh, dan kalian langsung mempraktekkannya.”

Harry memakai sarung tangannya, mengambil penutup telinga lalu memasangkannya dengan hati-hati agar semuanya menutup dengan rapat.

Baru pernah Harry melihat profesor Sprout yang gemuk pendek itu mengambil ancang-ancang seakan hendak berkelahi. Untuk seketika lamanya dia diam di hadapan bunga itu, dan tiba-tiba saja dia mencabut bola bersinar yang ada di bunga itu, melemparkannya ke dalam baskom, dan langsung melompat mundur.

Kelopak bunga itu lalu menyemprot cairan berwarna ungu tapi profesor Sprout sudah berada jauh darinya sehingga tidak mengenainya.

Sekarang Harry baru tahu kenapa profesor Sprout menyediakan baskom air tanah liat untuk mereka. Dari baskom hati bunga bulan yang baru dipetik keluar asap tebal. Dan dalam sekejap saja air di dalam baskom itu habis menguap, meninggalkan hati bunga bulan yang kini sudah tidak lagi bersinar.

Profesor Sprout memberi isyarat bagi mereka untuk membuka tutup telinga mereka.

“Sekarang aku ingin kalian berpasangan dua-dua untuk menangani satu bunga bulan.” katanya kemudian. “Harus kutegaskan lagi kalau cairan bunga ini bisa sangat berbahaya. Jadi usahakan jangan sampai kena mata kalian.”

Sisa pelajaran Herbologi mereka habiskan untuk mengambil hati bunga bulan dan dimasukkan ke dalam baskom.

Harry dan Ron menghabiskan waktu mereka berusaha mencabut hati bunga bulan. Ternyata lebih gampang melihat bagaimana profesor Sprout mencabutnya daripada melakukannya sendiri. Meski melayang kira-kira beberapa senti dari bunganya, hati bunga itu seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan yang sedang menahannya sehingga tidak mudah untuk dipisahkan dari kelopaknya. Harry dan Ron harus bergantian mencoba menarik hati itu dari tempatnya karena meskipun mereka sudah menggunakan sarung tangan kulit naga yang tebal tapi masih terasa sangat panas. Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa mencopotnya dari kelopaknya setelah Ron menariknya kuat-kuat hingga membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang dengan hati bunga bulan di tangannya.

Ketika akhirnya pelajaran itu selesai, profesor Sprout tersenyum puas karena tidak ada satu pun anak-anak yang terkena cairan bunga itu.

“Bagus sekali. Aku hadiahkan sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor karena keberhasilan kalian.” katanya. “Dan kurasa hati bunga ini sudah cukup banyak untuk persediaan. Baiklah, kelas dibubarkan.”

 

Anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar dari rumah kaca memilih memutar di depan kastil untuk menyaksikan fenomena indah dari Tower. Bahkan untuk anak-anak yang sering bepergian ke luar negeri, pemandangan seperti itu belum pernah mereka saksikan seumur hidup mereka.

Harry terpana menyaksikan keindahan itu di depan matanya.

Dari Tower menjulang tinggi sebuah pilar cahaya raksasa berwarna keemasan seperti sebuah pancaran energi yang naik menembus langit. Di balik awan-awan putih yang bergerak perlahan tampak aurora yang sangat besar, memberi tambahan warna pada langit di malam hari. Dari pilar cahaya setiap detiknya keluar gelombang cahaya keemasan berbentuk cincin yang terus membesar seperti detak jantung. Cahaya dan aurora itu menjadikan halaman kastil begitu terang bagaikan terkena sinar matahari.

”Jadi ini Tower?” gumam Ron dalam kekagumannya.

“Indah sekali.” tambah Hermione.

“Aku baru tahu pernah melihat hal semacam ini.” kata Harry.

“Tentu saja.” kata Hermione. “Tidak ada sihir yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Terima kasih kepada tamu-tamu kita.”

Harry sebenarnya masih ingin menyaksikan pemandangan spektakuler itu lebih lama, tapi Hermione memperingatkan mereka supaya mereka segera masuk karena sebentar lagi jam malam akan segera diberlakukan.

 

* * *

 

Harry baru saja selesai mandi ketika matanya memperhatikan lukisan baru yang ditempel di dinding itu. Wajah orang yang ada di dalamnya tertutup bayangan kelambu, sehingga menghalangi pandangannya.

Tapi ketika dia mendekat apa yang ada di dalam lukisan itu membuatnya memekik kaget.

“Sirius!” serunya.

Hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkannya. Dia serasa bertemu dengan walinya itu sekali lagi, meski yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah sebuah lukisan Sirius yang bisa bergerak dan berbicara.

“Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Harry.” sapa Sirius Black sambil tersenyum.

Harry berpura-pura mengeringkan rambutnya hanya untuk menyeka matanya.

“Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Sirius.” katanya lirih.

“Aku sedang bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan menyadari kehadiranku di sini.”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau ini lukisanmu.”

“Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu aku sering terlambat, dan ketika aku kemari kau sudah tidur. Dan pagi-pagi kau selalu lebih dulu bangun sebelum aku.” Dia menatap Harry dengan penuh kasih. “Jadi malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu di sini. Aku sudah mengantuk sekali. Coba lihat saja mataku.”

Harry tertawa. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, menatap ke lantai.

“Aku sungguh senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sirius.” katanya.

“Tampaknya dia memang lebih tahu mengenai kau daripada aku.” tanggap Sirius. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam nada suaranya.

Harry menatap Sirius. “Siapa?” tanyanya.

“Dumbledore. Siapa lagi?”

“Dumbledore?”

“Dia yang menyuruh Filch menempel salah satu lukisanku di sini. Meski setengah hati, Filch melakukannya juga.”

“Kau punya lukisan yang lain?”

“Ya. Satu ada di markas Orde Phoenix, dan satu lagi—“ Dia berhenti sejenak. “—Dumbledore meletakkannya secara eksklusif di atas mejanya.”

Sunyi lama. Harry tidak bisa berhenti memandangi lukisan Sirius yang balik menatapnya. Mereka baru berhenti ketika yang lain masuk ke kamar.

“Cepat pergi. Mereka datang.” kata Harry.

Sirius diam. “Kurasa kau lupa satu hal, Harry.” katanya. “Aku sudah tidak lagi hidup.”

Kata-kata itu seakan menghujam hatinya seperti tombak.

“Tolong, jangan katakan itu lagi.” katanya pelan namun jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak berani menatap ke lukisan pamannya itu.

“Selamat malam, Mr Sirius Black!” seru Neville ketika melihat lukisan Sirius. “Bagaimana keadaanmu? Er—maksudku—“

Sirius tertawa dengan suara seperti anjing menyalak.

“Tidak apa-apa, Neville.” katanya. “Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi.”

“Selamat malam, tuan buronan.” kata Seamus Finnigan, menyusul.

“Yah, yah, terserah kau saja, Seamus.” kata Sirius pasrah.

Harry tidak bisa menahan tawa. “Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka?” tanyanya.

“Mereka yang lebih dulu menemukanku.” kata Sirius. “Aku kaget sekali sewaktu tahu mereka sedang mengerumuni lukisanku tadi pagi.”

“Justru kau yang membuat kami kaget.” kata Dean Thomas. “Muncul begitu saja.”

“Dia berhasil mengancam kalau Dumbledore akan mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah seandainya lukisannya disobek.”

“Dan sebaiknya jangan kalian lakukan.” kata Harry serius. “Tapi kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian bertemu—er, lukisannya?”

“Aku yang melarang, Harry.” kata Sirius. “Benar-benar jadi kejutan untukmu, kan? Kurasa aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untuk hari ulang tahunmu yang sudah lama lewat, kecuali kejutan kecil ini.”

“Ini memang benar-benar kejutan.” kata Harry. “Thanks.”

“Nah, kurasa ada baiknya kalian tidur sekarang.” kata Sirius. “Besok pagi kalian harus sekolah. Ayo!”

“Sirius—“

“Kita masih bisa bertemu setiap hari, setiap waktu kalau kau mau, Harry. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau tidur.” kata Sirius pelan.

“Janji?”

Sirius mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedatar lukisannya. “Aku berjanji seandainya malam ini aku meninggalkan kau sebelum kau tertidur, aku bersedia lukisanku disobek-sobek—“

“Tidak!” sela Harry keras, mengagetkan yang lain.

“Ada masalah, Harry?”

“Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.” jawab Harry. Dia berbalik kepada lukisan Sirius. “Apapun, asal jangan itu.”

“Baiklah.” Sirius mengulangi lagi. “Aku berjanji seandainya malam ini aku meninggalkan kau sebelum kau tertidur, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu.”

Harry diam sejenak, berpikir.

“Kurasa itu lebih baik.” katanya kemudian.

Dia berbalik, berbaring di kasurnya lalu menarik selimutnya.

Aneh sekali, dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang membungkusi badannya dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Dia tahu kalau itu bukan karena selimutnya. Rasa nyaman itu membangkitkan rasa kantuknya dan membuatnya terlelap.

 

* * *

 

Harry terbangun pagi-pagi sekali dan berseru, “Sirius!”

Secara refleks dia lalu menoleh ke lukisan berpigura emas di samping tempat tidurnya. Orang yang berada di dalam lukisan itu sedang mendengkur. Sepertinya Sirius menunggui Harry hingga tertidur.

“Mimpi yang indah.” bisiknya pelan sambil mengambil kacamatanya.

Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan memutar untuk mengambil baju ganti di koper yang terletak di kaki tempat tidurnya.

Dia baru menarik selembar baju ketika sebuah perkamen tua jatuh ke atas pakaiannya.

“Peta Perampok!” katanya. “Aku lupa kalau aku masih punya benda ini.”

Dia teringat mengenai pertemuan tadi malam dan pembicaraan mereka mengenai tugas Penjaga untuk membersihkan kastil dari Morphos.

Dia menutup kopernya dengan hati-hati, kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menunjuk peta itu dengan tongkatnya lalu bergumam, “ _I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good._ ”

Tinta-tinta hitam mulai muncul, membentuk garis dan tulisan-tulisan di atas perkamen itu. Dia sekarang bisa melihat Josh yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya, Daniel yang masih berada di dalam kamar mereka bersama beberapa Penjaga lain, profesor Dumbledore baru saja turun dari ruangannya, dan banyak anak-anak yang bergerak menuju Aula Besar, dan—yang membuatnya luar biasa kaget—adalah sejumlah titik-titik kecil di atas dapur dengan tulisan ‘Morphos’.

Harry baru saja hendak mengembalikan peta itu menjadi perkamen kosong ketika apa yang dia lihat berikutnya berhasil menunda niatnya untuk sementara.

Titik-titik bertuliskan ‘Morphos’ itu bergerak menghindar ke arah yang berlawanan ketika sejumlah anak-anak bergerak mendekatinya. Tapi ketika muncul anak-anak dari sisi lain, titik-titik hitam kecil itu mendadak diam di tempatnya.

Harry heran sekali sewaktu anak-anak itu melewati makhluk-makhluk itu dengan santai seakan tidak melihat mereka.

Diarahkannya tongkatnya sekali lagi ke arah perkamen itu lalu bergumam, “ _Mischief managed._ ”

Tulisan-tulisan itu seakan meresap ke dalam perkamen dan kembali menjadi perkamen kosong.

Dengan buru-buru dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah, menyelipkan perkamen kosong itu di dalam saku jubahnya, mengambil buku-buku Transfigurasi, lalu bergegas turun lalu meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan melangkah cepat-cepat menuju ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

 

* * *

 

“Ada apa?” panggilnya ketika bertemu dengan Justin di depan sepasang baju zirah yang merupakan jalan masuk ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

“Daniel.” jawab Justin singkat ketika sepasang baju besi itu mulai bergerak. “Mungkin apa yang paling kutakuti sudah terjadi.”

“Apa yang terjadi dengan Daniel?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Aku tidak tahu.” tanggapnya, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi. “Sewaktu sedang makan Sam memintaku kemari. Dia hanya bilang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Daniel setelah mereka selesai patroli tadi pagi.”

Mereka bertemu dengan Josh yang mondar-mandir dengan kuatir di ruang rekreasi itu, seakan seorang ayah yang sedang menantikan kelahiran anaknya. Dari dalam kamar mereka mendengar suara Daniel berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

“Josh, di mana kau?” raungnya. “Tolong aku!”

Josh bergegas mendekati Justin ketika melihat keduanya masuk ruang rekreasi.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Justin.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” jawab Josh panik. “Kami baru saja mau kembali ketika tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak matanya sakit.”

“Apa kau tidak punya obat penenang, Marcel?” Sekarang terdengar suara profesor Ico dari dalam kamar Josh.

“Sudah kubilang tidak ada!” kata Marcel jengkel. “Kemarin aku terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tidak membawanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kita akan butuh obat itu di sini!”

“Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?” tanya Justin lagi ketika mereka mulai mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar dan suara Daniel yang masih berteriak-teriak.

“Di mana Josh?” serunya. “Lepaskan aku!”

“Oh, astaga.” Kali ini mereka mendengar suara Adam. “Tenangkan dirimu. Kau akan kehabisan suara kalau berteriak terus.”

“AKU TIDAK PEDULI!” balas Daniel. “Menyingkirlah dariku!”

“Aku sudah memegangnya. Cepat periksa dia.” kata Adam.

“AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! LEPASKAN!”

 

“Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya?” tanya Harry, mulai kuatir.

“Katakan, Josh. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?” kata Justin lagi.

“E-entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin.” kata Josh. “Aku membawanya kembali kemari. Begitu sampai di sini dia bilang matanya sudah sembuh. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berubah jadi aneh. Aku meminta yang lain membantuku menjauhkannya dariku dan menahannya di kamar.”

“Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?” tanya Harry.

“Dia—er, tiba-tiba saja memelukku—“

“Uh-oh.” gumam Justin. Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, dia meninggalkan Harry dan Josh di luar. “Kurasa lebih baik kau tinggal di sini untuk sementara, Josh.” katanya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Harry mengikuti Justin masuk ke kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya kemudian dia lihat sungguh membuatnya terperangah.

Daniel berbaring di tempat tidur, kedua kakinya ditahan oleh Matt di bagian bawah dan kedua tangannya oleh Adam di sisi bagian atas tempat tidurnya. Keduanya menghimpitnya dengan kuat, memastikannya agar tidak bergerak. Kancing baju Daniel sepertinya sengaja dibuka oleh mereka.

Saat Harry masuk, Marcel—yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu—sedang memeriksa Daniel, berkali-kali menekan stetoskopnya ke dada Daniel untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Untuk sesaat lamanya dia mengerutkan wajahnya seperti nenek-nenek, mencoba merasakan keanehan yang ada pada tubuh anak itu.

Di sisi lain profesor Ico duduk di kursi meja komputer dengan tangan di wajahnya, jelas terlihat bahwa dia sedang depresi.

“Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia bahkan terlalu sehat untukku. Lihat saja.” kata Marcel, menunjuk Daniel yang sedang menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Matt dan Adam. “Tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa detak jantungnya hampir satu setengah kali detak jantung normal.”

“Lepaskan aku. Aku mau menemuinya.” kata Daniel serak, tapi tidak digubris oleh mereka.

“Itu keadaan fisiknya. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mentalnya. Oh, seandainya Liz ada di sini.” kata profesor Ico. “Sebenarnya dia kena apa tadi?”

“Dia lebih mirip orang yang kerasukan bagiku daripada seseorang yang berada dibawah pengaruh sesuatu. Tapi berdasarkan penjelasan dari Josh, aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk.” kata Justin. dia melangkah cepat-cepat menuju Daniel.

Marcel berdiri ketika dia mendekatinya. Anehnya, Daniel langsung berhenti meronta.

“Justin, dengar.” katanya dengan napas terengah dan suara serak setelah cukup lama berteriak-teriak. “Tolonglah, aku ingin ketemu Josh.”

“Kenapa kau begitu ingin menemuinya?” tanya Justin. “Ada yang ingin kau katakan?”

Harry merasa ada yang tidak biasa dengan kembarannya itu ketika Daniel malah memalingkan mukanya ke arah tembok.

“Aku—aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Apa itu salah?” katanya, masih menatap tembok.

Justin diam. “Tentu saja tidak salah.” katanya kemudian.

“Tapi kenapa kalian memegangiku seperti ini?”

Mendadak dia meronta keras sekali sehingga tangan dan kakinya yang dipegang Adam dan Matt yang sempat lengah terlepas begitu saja. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkannya untuk lari ke luar dari kamar. Dia bahkan sempat menabrak Harry sampai hampir jatuh.

“Daniel! Tunggu.” Mereka semua mengejarnya ke luar.

Tapi begitu mereka sampai di luar, anak itu malah bersembunyi di balik badan Josh.

“Josh, tolong aku.” katanya sambil memegangi pinggang Josh dari belakang. Dia mengintip ke arah yang lain seperti anak kecil yang sedang main kucing-kucingan.

“Hei, hei, Daniel. Hei, hentikan!” kata Josh meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

Dia memberi isyarat agar yang lain tidak mendekat supaya Daniel tidak memutar badannya terus-menerus. Tapi Justin malah mendekati mereka.

“Daniel, ayo kemari.” katanya dengan nada kuatir.

Daniel mengintip Justin dari balik Josh yang kini sudah pasrah badannya menjadi bulan-bulanan Daniel ditarik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menutupinya dari pandangan mereka.

“Jangan kuatir. Aku tidak akan menahanmu.” kata Justin lagi. “Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu.”

“Kau tidak bohong, kan?” tanyanya.

Kilat matanya saat itu seperti mata seorang anak kecil, meyakinkan Harry bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

“Ya, kemarilah.” kata Justin, duduk di sofa.

Perlahan, Daniel akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah pelan menuju Justin. Tangan kanannya menarik tangan Josh sehingga mau tidak mau Josh pun ikut dengannya.

“Jangan ada yang mendekat. Biar aku saja.” kata Justin memperingatkan. “Daniel, kau duduk di sini. Biar aku memeriksa matamu.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Daniel, berusaha lari lagi, tapi di tahan oleh Josh.

“Lakukan saja.” kata Josh kesal, menatap Daniel dengan tajam. Harry menduga dia sudah mulai naik darah.

Ketakutan karena melihat matanya, Daniel menurut.

Justin mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarik kelopak mata kanan Daniel, agar terbuka agak lebar, dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Sesaat kemudian, dia melepaskannya lalu melempar pandang ke seluruh bagian ruangan.

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi aku tetap tidak yakin.” katanya pelan. “Apa sudah masuk ke dalamnya?”

“Apa?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Menurutku dia terkena debu dari bulu Morphos berwarna merah jambu.” katanya, membuat seisi ruangan nyaris pingsan.

“APA?” seru Josh tidak percaya.

“Dia terkena debu dari bulu Morphos berwarna merah jambu!” ulang Justin dengan suara keras. “Ternyata ada lebih dari satu jenis Morphos yang ada di dalam kastil. Dan mereka berkeliaran tanpa kita sadari.”

Harry mendadak teringat akan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

“Ah, itu.” katanya, mengundang perhatian mereka. “Tadi pagi aku menemukan ini—“ Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan Peta Perampok, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Justin. “—dan aku sempat melihat ada segerombolan Morphos yang berada di lantai dua. Entah kenapa semua yang berjalan melewatinya tidak melihatnya….“

Justin langsung melompat berdiri. “Oh, celaka. Jangan lagi.” katanya.

“Apa lagi sekarang?” tanya yang lain.

“Aku punya firasat buruk…“ Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya itu. “Josh, untuk sementara kau urus Daniel. Karena sepertinya—er, dia jatuh cinta padamu.”

Josh langsung menyembur minuman yang baru saja diteguknya, mengundang tawa seisi ruangan, terkecuali Daniel yang wajahnya berubah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kedua tangannya sibuk bermain-main dengan ujung bajunya yang masih belum dikancing.

“Apa kau bilang?” kata Josh tersedak.

“Kau pasti orang pertama yang dilihatnya setelah terkena bulu itu.” kata Justin menjelaskan. “Setidaknya kau menjaganya jangan sampai berbuat hal yang bodoh!”

“Seperti apa?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Apa kau tidak pernah dengar cerita orang yang bunuh diri gara-gara cinta?” balasnya cepat. “Dan kurasa itu hal terakhir yang kau inginkan, kan?”

Sepertinya kata-kata itu sudah cukup untuknya karena Justin bergegas menuju Aula Besar sambil membawa Peta Perampok pemberian Harry.

“Aku pinjam dulu peta ini, Harry.” katanya sambil lalu.

Josh perlahan-lahan memalingkan muka ke arah Daniel, yang kini malah tidak berani menatapnya langsung, lalu menghela napas panjang.

“ _Well_ , kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang untuk kalian berdua.” kata Matt sambil nyengir, menaiki tangga batu menuju kamarnya. “Dia sekarang sepenuhnya milikmu, Josh.”

Adam tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

“Yah, yah, tertawalah sesukamu.” kata Josh kesal, pasrah lengannya digandeng dan bahunya digunakan sebagai tempat bersandar oleh Daniel.

“Ah, kurasa aku pergi saja ke Tower.” kata Adam. “Benar-benar berita yang bagus untuk yang lain.”

“Hei!” Tapi dia terlambat karena Adam sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secepat angin.

“Aku sungguh tidak menduga kau bisa berpindah ke lain hati begitu cepat.” kata Marcel dengan tampang serius. “Liz pasti akan patah hati melihat kalian berdua.”

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia meledak tertawa.

“Oh, astaga. Hentikan itu.” kata Josh marah. “Apa kau tidak punya obat atau apapun yang bisa menyembuhkannya?”

“Sori, tapi aku tidak punya. Semua obat tertinggal di markas. Aku tidak mungkin mengambilnya karena terlalu beresiko.” jawab Marcel serius. Tapi detik berikutnya dia tertawa lagi.

“Profesor, tolong aku.“ kata Josh putus asa. “Aku tidak mau selamanya _ditempeli_ seperti ini.”

”Sori, Josh. Aku juga tidak tahu apa obatnya.” kata profesor Ico. “Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memulai penelitian mengenai ini untuk menciptakan penawarnya.” Sambil tersenyum geli dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. “Marcel, aku butuh bantuanmu jadi lebih baik kau ikut denganku.” Dia berbalik kepada Josh dan Daniel. “Nah, kalian berdua, jadilah anak baik. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam atau kalian akan ku—“ Dia berhenti.

“Baik, Bu.” jawab Daniel patuh. Dia menunduk, tak berani menatap mata profesor Ico yang menghanguskan.

“Bicaralah semua kalian. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki.” kata Josh, mendengus marah.

“Terserah katamu. Pokoknya kau harus menjaganya baik-baik atau semua fansnya akan mengejarmu dan memukulimu sampai mati.” kata Marcel dengan nada setengah mengancam. “Dan aku harus mengatakan padamu satu hal. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu bersemangat, atau bahkan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Detak jantungnya tidak normal. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti….“ Dia berhenti. ”Lebih baik kau biarkan dia dalam keadaan tenang seperti itu.“ Dia meninggalkan mereka, mengikuti profesor Ico ke ruang penelitiannya.

 

“Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata kau juga salah satu fansnya.” gumam Josh ketika hanya tinggal dia, Daniel, dan Harry di ruangan itu.

Kesunyian yang menyusul kemudian dipecahkan dengan suara desahan Josh.

“Sori, Harry.” katanya. “Kau mendapati kami seperti ini.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari Daniel yang kini tampaknya senang sekali bisa tidur bersandarkan bahu Josh. Dia merasa kasihan dengan kembarannya itu.

“Sepertinya aku harus ikut permainan ini, Harry.” kata Josh.

“Permainan apa?”

“Aku harus menjaganya sampai profesor menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula.”

Harry diam saja.

“Terus terang, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Mungkin kau juga. Tapi apa boleh buat.” tambah Josh. “Kalau dia memang terkena pengaruh bulu Morphos dan secara tidak sadar malah jatuh cinta padaku, kurasa dia juga pasti mau mendengarkan kata-kataku,”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan?” tanya Harry.

“Pertama-tama, membuatnya mengancingkan bajunya.” jawab Josh seadanya. Dia berbalik pada Daniel. “Dan,” panggilnya.

Daniel yang masih bersandar pada bahu Josh lalu mendongak. “Apa kau memanggilku?” tanyanya.

“Di antara kita tidak ada orang yang bernama Daniel selain kau, kan?” kata Josh.

“Panggillah aku seperti biasa kau lakukan.” katanya kemudian.

“Maksudmu, memanggilmu dengan Danny?”

Daniel mengangguk sekali tapi tanpa menatap ke arahnya. “Orang lain selain Mom, Dad, kau, para Penjaga yang lain, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tidak kuijinkan memanggilku begitu, kau tahu?” katanya. “Terutama kau.”

Josh tampaknya siap muntah tapi dia berusaha menahan dirinya. “Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau harus mengancingkan bajumu atau kau akan masuk angin.” katanya.

Daniel menegakkan punggungnya. “Tapi janji kau tidak akan lari dariku.”

Josh menghela napas. “Bagaimana aku bisa lari? Dengan mengetahui kalau jantungmu bisa meledak kapan saja sudah cukup membuatku merinding.” Dia beralih pada Harry. “Ini akan sangat melelahkan.” katanya di ujung bibirnya.

Daniel cepat-cepat mengancingkan bajunya lalu kembali berbaring berbantalkan bahu Josh.

 

Detik itu Ron dan Hermione masuk ke ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

“Sudah kuduga kau di sini.” kata Hermione. “Kita sudah hampir terlambat untuk Trans—“ Dia berhenti, memandangi Josh yang sedang gelisah dan Daniel yang memeluknya dengan mesra, dengan mulut terbuka.

“Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?” tanya Ron shok.

“Ayo, kujelaskan di luar.” kata Harry sambil menarik mereka keluar.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Transfigurasi dia menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang tadi kepada mereka.

“Kuharap Daniel baik-baik saja.” kata Hermione kuatir.

“Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya?” kata Ron kesal.

“Aku mengkhawatirkannya, Ron. Detak jantungnya tidak normal. Itu bisa berarti debu bulu Morphos itu memicu hormonnya. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama tidak baik untuk jantungnya.” kata Hermione. “Kita harus memikirkan cara agar bisa mengendalikan ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah Transfigurasi aku akan langsung ke perpustakaan. Rasanya aku pernah membaca satu kasus yang mirip.”

“Tapi Penjaga tidak akan mempan terhadap ramuan.” protes Ron lagi.

“Setidaknya kita melakukan sesuatu.” balas Hermione. “Berhasil atau tidak, kita lihat saja nanti.”

 

* * *

 

Harry tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Daniel lagi karena kali ini McGonagall mengulangi lagi pelajaran mereka sewaktu kelas tiga dulu, yang ternyata sudah dia lupakan sama sekali.

“Dalam minggu-minggu ini kita akan mengulangi pelajaran lama sambil menekuni yang baru. Dan untuk itu kuharap kalian tidak lupa Lapifors. Transfigurasi sederhana tapi sangat berguna.” katanya kepada seisi kelas. “Sekarang kalian bisa memulai dengan mengubah patung-patung di hadapan kalian menjadi kelinci.”

“Sederhana?” bisik Ron di telinga Harry. “Kita butuh waktu setidaknya satu bulan untuk mempelajarinya dulu.”

“Yah, semoga kita masih bisa melakukannya sekarang.” kata Harry.

Sesuatu yang lain mengundang perhatiannya. Jumlah anak-anak yang hadir dalam kelas itu ternyata tidak banyak.

“Apa yang terjadi dengan yang lain?” tanyanya pada Ron. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu berseru, “ _Lapifors_!” tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Untung kau tidak ke Aula Besar tadi pagi.” jawab Ron, membuat perhatian Harry beralih dari patungnya.

“Mengerikan sekali, Harry. _Lapifors_.” bisik Hermione. Dia menyentakkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap patung kecilnya berubah menjadi sebuah kelinci. “Pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat.”

“Ada apa? Serangan lain?” tanya Harry.

“Kali ini lebih gawat dari yang kemarin. Jauh lebih buruk.” kata Ron. Dia menyentakkan tongkatnya sambil berseru, “ _Lapifors_!” keras-keras tapi hanya bagian atas patungnya yang berubah menjadi telinga kelinci. Selebihnya masih berupa patung. “Oh, ternyata aku memang sudah lupa.”

“Gerakannya harus seperti sedang main bulu tangkis, Ron.” kata Hermione. “Dengan cara begitu tidak akan bisa.”

“Apa itu bulu tangkis?”

“Seperti ini? _Lapifors_!” Harry mengikuti petunjuk Hermione dan dalam sekejap patungnya berubah menjadi kelinci.

Dia membuat kelincinya berjumpalitan di tempatnya seperti sedang berakrobat.

“Bagus sekali, Potter.” kata profesor McGonagall yang tiba-tiba lewat. “Tapi ini kelas Transfigurasi bukan kelas akrobat. Harap kau perhatikan itu.”

“Sori, Profesor.” kata Harry, serentak mengembalikan kelincinya menjadi patung.

 

Ketika McGonagall sudah melewatinya dia bertanya lagi. “Apa yang terjadi tadi?”

“Kau tahu efek dari permen-permen buatan Fred dan George?” tanya Ron. “Maksudku, Permen Muntah dan macam-macam lagi.”

Harry mengangguk.

“Tapi ini lebih parah.” kata Hermione. “Seluruh aula penuh dengan darah dan muntah. Dan sepertinya ada juga yang terkena bulu Morphos merah jambu. Aku melihat Pansy mengelus pialanya dengan mesra. Menjijikan sekali.”

“Dan aku belum pernah melihat Draco bingung seperti itu.” kata Ron dengan nada puas. “Goyle juga sempat memuntahinya ketika dia mau pergi dari aula.”

“Bagaimana para guru menyembuhkan mereka?” kata Harry. ”Aku yakin Madam Pomfrey pasti akan sibuk sekali. Menurutku, baru pernah dalam sejarah dia harus melayani begitu banyak pasien dalam dua hari.”

“Aku tidak tahu. Pasti ada sesuatu semacam penawarnya—“

“Tunggu dulu.” kata Hermione.

“Apa?”

“Mungkin itu jawabannya.” katanya berseri-seri.

“Fred dan George pernah membuat Permen Muntah dan penawarnya, kan?”

“Kau sendiri yang melihat mereka demonstrasi di menara Gryffindor.” tanggap Ron.

“Mungkin kalau kita berikan penawar yang mereka buat bisa untuk menyembuhkan mereka.” kata Hermione dengan mata berkilat-kilat. “Kau benar-benar jenius, Ron.”

“Aku? _Well_ , thanks.” Meski tampaknya Ron sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia dibilang jenius.

“Tapi kita masih harus menemukan penawar untuk Daniel dan anak-anak lain yang mengalami hal yang sama.” kata Hermione lagi.

 

* * *

 

Selah menyelesaikan pelajaran hari itu, mereka bertiga menghabiskan sisa hari dengan berada di perpustakaan. Tapi sampai sore tiba, mereka masih belum menemukan buku yang dimaksud Hermione.

“Kita tidak akan bisa menemukannya dalam sehari.” kata Ron kelelahan.

“Setidaknya Madam Pomfrey bilang buku itu ada di seksi terlarang jadi kita bisa mempersempit pencarian.” kata Hermione. “Ngomong-ngomong Ron, kau masih punya permen muntah dari Fred dan George?”

“Ada beberapa. Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?” tanya Ron.

“Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita coba dulu efeknya pada salah satu yang terkena bulu Morphos. Siapa tahu berhasil.” kata Harry menyarankan.

“Kalau memang berhasil, semua anak sebaiknya diperlengkapi dengan permen ini. Jadi meskipun ada serangan Morphos kita sudah punya penangkalnya.” tambah Hermione setuju, membalik halaman bukunya. “Kalau hal ini terus dibiarkan, pelajaran kita akan tertunda.”

“Aku tidak percaya kau masih memikirkan pelajaran di saat seperti ini.” kata Ron.

“Tentu saja.” balas Hermione. “Kita tidak tahu kapan Vol—Voldemort, Doom, dan Void menyerang. Tidak ada salahnya mempersiapkan diri lama sebelum hal itu terjadi.”

“Entah di mana tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.” kata Harry. Dia berhenti sejenak. “Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja besok saja, Hermione? Aku mau menjenguk Daniel dulu.” Dia bangkit dari duduknya.

Hermione berhenti sejenak. “Kau pergi saja dulu. Biar aku dan Ron yang meneruskan.” katanya kemudian, meneruskan membaca.

“Kenapa tidak besok saja?” tanya Ron. “Lagipula sudah sore.”

 

Saat itu Ginny masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

“Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukan kalian di mana pun, rupanya kalian ada di sini.” katanya. “Apa yang sedang kalian cari?”

“Ginny, bisakah kau membantu kami?” tanya Hermione. “Kami sedang mencari penawar ramuan cinta atau semacamnya.”

“Maksudmu, untuk anak-anak itu?” tanya Ginny. “Lupakan saja.”

Mereka menatapnya.

“Snape sudah melakukan segalanya untuk menawarkan efek yang dibuat makhluk itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya.” kata Ginny.

“Snape gagal? Itu sesuatu yang baru untukku.” kata Ron.

“Jangan bodoh, Ron.” tukas Hermione. “Apa kau tahu artinya itu? Usaha apapun yang akan kita lakukan akan berakhir sia-sia. Dan itu artinya kita juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan Daniel.” Dia melempar bukunya dengan tidak sabar ke atas meja.

“Daniel?” tanya Ginny. “Daniel adik angkat Josh itu? Dia juga kena?”

Mereka menjawabnya dengan, “Uh-uh.”

Keheningan menyusul percakapan itu.

“Tapi kudengar profesor baru kita sedang berusaha mencari daftar ramuan penawarnya.” kata Ginny kemudian. “Tapi katanya sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan. Aku juga dengar kalau dia punya banyak daftar ramuan yang sulit-sulit.”

“Aku tidak tahu Justin punya banyak koleksi daftar ramuan.” kata Harry.

“Buat apa dia mengoleksinya? Setahuku dia tidak bisa membuat ramuan sama sekali.” tambah Ron.

Akan tetapi, ada setitik harapan di wajah Hermione. Dia bangkit, mengumpulkan buku-buku sebanyak yang bisa dia bawa, lalu berjalan menuju rak untuk meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya.

“Apa kita akan membantu Justin?” tanya Ron.

“Tentu saja.” kata Hermione. “Jangan diam di situ saja, Ron. Bantu aku mengembalikan buku-buku ini. Harry, kau pergi saja.”

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Ginny.

“Aku mau menjenguk Daniel. Kau mau ikut?” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Tidak.” kata Ginny menolak. “Aku harus kembali ke menara Gryffindor untuk belajar, persiapan menghadapi OWL.”

 

* * *

 

Harry heran sekali ketika tahu Daniel sedang duduk sendirian di ruang rekreasi Penjaga. Di depannya ada beberapa cangkir teh lengkap dengan tekonya.

“Halo, Danny.” sapanya hati-hati, seakan takut Daniel akan menyerangnya. Dia duduk tepat di depan Daniel, dekat dengan pintu masuk. Dia melakukan itu agar bisa segera lari seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. “Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?”

Daniel menatapnya. “Tadi sepertinya Josh melakukan sesuatu padaku, jadi aku sudah merasa lebih tenang.” jawabnya pelan.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry. “Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menahan sesuatu dalam diriku.” kata Daniel, masih dengan suara yang pelan. “Meski tampaknya hanya sebagian kecil saja yang berhasil dia tahan.”

Harry kurang paham apa maksudnya, tapi dia meneruskan bertanya. “Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” 

“Menunggunya selesai mandi.” jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Harry.

Harry berbalik. Josh ada di sana dengan pakaian lengkap, sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk.

“Sudah lama, Harry?” tanyanya.

“Tidak.” jawab Harry singkat.

Josh berjalan melewatinya lalu duduk di samping kanan Daniel.

“Coba kuperiksa nadimu.” katanya.

Daniel mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Josh untuk diperiksa.

Josh menekan tiga jarinya di pergelangan tangan Daniel untuk memeriksa detak jantungnya.

“Sepertinya normal. Apa yang kau rasakan?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Aku….hanya merasa agak lemas.” jawabnya.

Di luar perkiraan Harry, Josh tampak kaget sekali.

“Oh, tidak.” katanya. “Aku harus melepaskannya. Bersandarlah.”

Dia membantu Daniel menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di dahinya selama beberapa saat, lalu menariknya seakan dia sedang menarik tali dari dalam kepalanya.

Harry mendadak paham apa yang Josh lakukan kepada adik angkatnya itu.

“Kau menahan tekanan darahnya?” tanya Harry tidak percaya.

“Ya.” jawab Josh lesu. “Tapi sepertinya malah membuatnya lemas karena suplai udara ke otaknya berkurang.”

 

Setelah Daniel sepertinya tertidur, Josh menghela napas panjang.

“Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal.” katanya. “Semua cara sudah kugunakan untuk menyembuhkannya tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil.”

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan membiarkan kepala Daniel jatuh di bahunya.

“Dia pasti akan segera kembali seperti semula.” kata Harry, mencoba menghiburnya. “Kata Hermione hormonnya terpicu oleh debu bulu Morphos, jadi menurutku dia akan kembali seperti semula setelah beberapa waktu.”

“Aku harap juga begitu.” jawab Josh pelan. Dia berbalik menatap Daniel lalu menghela napas panjang.

“Kau benar-benar membuatku kuatir, kau tahu?” katanya pada Daniel yang masih tidur. Harry bahkan bisa mendengar napasnya yang naik-turun dari jauh. “Awalnya aku membawamu kemari hanya agar kau bisa santai sejenak karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan semua jadwalmu yang begitu padat. Syuting, interview, bolak-balik negeri, pemotretan, semuanya. Aku heran dari mana kau dapat tenaga sebanyak itu.

“Ya, aku tahu kalau berurusan dengan Void bukan main-main, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini.” Dia melepas kacamatanya lalu memijit daerah di antara kedua matanya. “Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.”

Harry merasa iba kepada kedua saudara angkat itu. Tapi kata-kata hiburan yang dikatakannya beberapa saat yang lalu serasa seperti kata-kata terakhir yang dimilikinya.

 

Josh menepuk pipi Daniel pelan. “ _Bro_ , bangun.” bisiknya.

Daniel membuka mata dengan malas. “Ada apa?” tanyanya. “Belum pagi, kan?”

“Kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah di dalam.” Dia lalu membantu Daniel berdiri. “Ayo, kuantar kau.” Dia berbalik. “Tunggu sebentar, Harry. Minumlah teh itu kalau kau mau.” Dia mengangguk ke arah teko teh dan sebuah cangkir yang masih diletakkan terbalik pada piring tatakannya di atas meja.

Josh dan Daniel masuk ke kamar dan membiarkan pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar.

 

Harry baru saja menyeruput teh yang dituangnya sendiri ketika Josh keluar dan menutup pintu luar. Meski baru selesai mandi, dia kelihatan lelah dan kusut sekali.

“Kudengar Justin sedang mencari ramuan untuk gejala….ini.” kata Harry sambil mengarahkan cangkirnya ke arah kamar Josh dan Daniel.

“Tapi aku tetap kurang yakin ramuan itu akan berguna baginya.” tanggap Josh, menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, tepat di mana Daniel duduk tadi. “Pasti ada cara lain yang lebih mudah tapi efektif.”

Lagi-lagi dia melepas kacamatanya dan memijiti dahinya.

“Kau tidak ada giliran ke Tower?” tanya Harry kemudian, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Daniel.

“Seharusnya sore ini ada, tapi….“ Dia menuang teh untuk dirinya sendiri lalu meminum beberapa teguk. Harry heran sekali bagaimana dia melakukannya karena teh itu masih sangat panas. ”—aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia di sini. Selangkah saja aku meninggalkan ruangan ini, dia langsung masuk kamar dan mulai merajuk, membanting semua yang bisa dia banting. Tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil. Untung saja dia tidak membanting komputer. Seandainya rusak, kita sendiri yang repot.” Dia diam. “Dan dia dilarang keluar dari sini karena—kau tahu.” Harry baru saja hendak bicara tapi Josh sudah menyelanya. ”Kurasa kau tahu aku juga tidak bisa mengajaknya kemana-mana, mengingat kelakuannya yang seperti itu.”

“Aku turut sedih mendengarnya.” Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Harry. Dia kehabisan stok kata-kata yang bisa membuat Josh merasa sedikit terhibur. Sambil berusaha membuat dirinya senyuman mungkin, Harry menyeruput tehnya lagi.

Mereka diam lama, memandangi teh mereka masing-masing.

“Tapi mungkin aku bisa mengancamnya sedikit.” kata Josh tiba-tiba. Matanya berkilat nakal.

Harry bisa menebak kalau dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan?” tanyanya ingin tahu.

“Aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempat ini terus-menerus.” kata Josh. “Dia boleh ikut denganku tapi dia harus bertingkah laku seperti pada saat dia masih—er, _normal_. Aku harus membuat peraturan untuknya, dengan sedikit ancaman tentunya.”

“Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?” tanya Harry ragu. “Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia langsung merajuk ketika kau mau keluar? Bisa saja dia merajuk lagi sewaktu kau memberinya peraturan.”

“Kau lupa satu hal, Harry.” kata Josh sambil menyeringai. “Dia suka padaku.”

Harry memandanginya dengan bingung. “Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau tentunya akan berbuat apa saja untuk membuatnya senang. Betul kan?”

“Ya, kurasa begitu.” kata Harry canggung.

“Seandainya dia menolak permintaanku, berarti hal yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah sedikit bersandiwara.” katanya dengan suara pelan. “Lagipula membuatnya bertingkah laku normal di hadapan orang banyak kurasa bukan masalah baginya, kan? Dia sudah hampir tiga tahun menjadi kau, Harry. Dia pasti ahli melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.”

Harry memandangi Josh dari bingkai atas kacamatanya sambil meminum tegukan yang terakhir. “ _Well_ , semoga berhasil.” katanya tidak yakin.

“Kita lihat saja nanti.” kata Josh yakin. “Tapi kuharap kau jangan sampai muntah di tempatmu. Aku melakukan ini pun karena terpaksa.”

 

* * *

 

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul enam dan ruang rekreasi Penjaga  itu masih sepi. Harry baru saja hendak pamit untuk makan malam ketika Daniel keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan sambil menggosok matanya. Beberapa dari kancing bajunya sudah terlepas di bagian atas dan bawah.

“Kau sudah bangun.” kata Josh tenang. “Sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau mau ikut?”

Daniel berhenti menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung. “Kau serius? Aku boleh ikut denganmu?” tanyanya tak percaya.

Josh berdiri dari sofa lalu mendekatinya. “Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk bertindak normal di hadapan orang-orang.” katanya.

Daniel diam. “Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya bingung.

“Jangan memelukku, jangan menyuapiku, jangan bersandar padaku, jangan menciumku, dan jangan berbuat apapun yang bisa membuat orang lain tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Mengerti?”

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya. “Kenapa?” tanyanya tidak mengerti.

“Pertama, aku tidak mau semua murid wanita yang mengagumimu membunuhku. Kedua, aku tidak mau kau dicemooh orang hanya karena kau sedang—er, _tidak sehat_.”

“Aku tidak mau melakukannya.” kata Daniel tegas. “Aku tidak peduli terhadap pendapat orang.”

Dan kemudian Harry baru paham apa yang Josh maksud dengan sedikit bersandiwara.

Dia menunduk, tampangnya dibuat begitu kusut, sedih dan merana. Belum pernah Harry melihatnya dengan tampang seperti itu, seperti orang putus asa yang siap menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

“Seperti yang kuduga.” katanya pelan, “Ternyata kau tidak benar-benar  menyukaiku dan lebih suka aku dibunuh oleh semua wanita yang ada di sini.”

Harry heran sekali karena taktik ini berhasil. Baru kali itu dia melihat Daniel begitu salah tingkah.

“Eh, bu…bukan begitu maksudku….”

Josh menepis tangannya ketika dia mencoba menyentuhnya.

“Jangan sentuh aku.” kata Josh, masih menunduk dengan tampang merananya. Dia berbalik. “Aku mau tidur saja. Dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi.”

“Josh? Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud—” Josh sudah mau masuk ketika dia akhirnya menyerah. “Oh, baiklah.” katanya cepat. “Aku akan melakukannya.”

Ekspresi Josh berubah kembali menjadi biasa secepat kilat menyambar.

“Betul?” tanyanya dengan nada yang sempat membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. Suaranya terasa begitu tajam dan menyeramkan.

Daniel mengangguk, mengaku kalah.

Josh mengedip kecil kepada Harry pertanda sandiwara itu sukses besar.

Entah kenapa Harry malah merasa geli. Tapi dia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar sandiwara ini tidak terbongkar atau semuanya akan jadi sia-sia. Untung saja Daniel tidak melihatnya karena kepalanya bergetar hebat sekali dalam usahanya untuk menahan rasa geli yang menggelitiki perutnya.

“Nah, karena kita sudah sepakat, cepat rapikan dirimu.” kata Josh.

Daniel melompat girang sekali. Harry sengaja membenamkan wajahnya di cangkir kosongnya supaya mereka tidak melihatnya tertawa.

“Tapi ingat janjimu. Atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidup.” ancamnya.

 

* * *

 

Harry, Josh, dan Daniel berjalan beriringan menuju Aula Besar. Josh tampak kesal sekali mendengar Daniel yang terus-menerus berdendang riang di sepanjang koridor.

“Ingat janjimu.” kata Josh dalam usahanya membuat Daniel diam.

“Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian, kan?” katanya Daniel.

“Tapi itu bisa membuat orang curiga.” kata Josh sangar, membuat Harry terpaksa mengubah tawanya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil. “Lagipula lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu lagu cinta. Itu bisa mengundang masalah yang lebih besar.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa dia pernah menciummu?” bisik Harry, dan disambut oleh Josh dengan tatapan tajam.

“Tentu saja tidak.” tanggapnya tegas. “Memangnya aku mengijinkannya untuk melakukannya? Aku pasti sudah memukulnya sampai pingsan sebelum dia sempat melakukan itu.”

“Lalu apa kau pernah mencium Liz?” tanya Harry lagi, kali ini dengan rasa geli yang tertahan.

Kali ini Josh tidak menjawab. Tapi sinar bulan yang memantul di wajahnya membuat segalanya menjadi jelas. Wajah dan telinganya yang berubah merah padam telah menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

Harry tertawa lagi. Belum pernah rasanya dia tertawa begitu banyak dalam satu hari. Semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir ini sempat membuatnya depresi, tapi juga sempat membuatnya banyak tertawa.

 

Di depan Aula Besar Daniel bertabrakan dengan Andrea Eowyn dan temannya, Haylie Egan.

“Apa kalian baik-baik saja?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

“Oh—tidak. Tidak apa-apa.” Keduanya masuk ke aula dengan wajah memerah.

Harry dan Josh saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya mendengus tertawa.

“Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?” tanya Daniel bingung.

“Tidak, Adikku sayang.” kata Josh geli. “Kau melakukannya dengan baik sekali.”

 

* * *

 

Harry baru saja hendak duduk di meja makan Gryffindor ketika Ron dan Hermione datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

“Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kami kerjakan.” kata Ron.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry.

“Aku baru saja selesai membantu Justin menyalin bahan ramuannya.” kata Hermione menjelaskan. “Bahan ramuan itu ditulis di atas perkamen dua puluh enam senti panjangnya. Dan ukuran tulisanku hanya bisa mengurangi delapan senti.”

“Ramuan apa itu?” tanya Harry. “Kenapa kalian menyalinnya?”

“Ramuan itu untuk kembaranmu itu. Katanya dia ingin tetap menyimpan aslinya, maka Hermione yang disuruh menyalin sementara aku membantunya mencari perkamen lain.” bisik Ron. “Kurang masuk akal menurutku.”

“Aku kuatir bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan bahan-bahannya.” kata Hermione. “Tidaklah mudah mendapatkan air mata duyung yang sangat langka itu. Dan kita tidak bisa berharap banyak dari duyung yang ada di danau dekat kastil.”

“Dan apa itu gingseng seribu tahun? Darimana mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu? Aku yakin kita tidak akan menemukannya dimana pun, termasuk di Knockturn Alley.” kata Ron lagi.

“Itu ramuan Cina kuno, jadi tentu saja menggunakan bahan-bahan yang tersedia di sana.” kata Hermione.

“Justin tadi memintanya untuk membuat ramuannya.” kata Ron. “Dan dia langsung menyanggupinya.” Dia menatap Hermione. “Apa kau sudah gila, Hermione? Ramuan itu rumit sekali.”

“Tentu saja tidak.” kata Hermione anggun. “Dia membutuhkan setidaknya tiga orang untuk merebus ramuan itu. Masing-masing merebus sepertiga bahan ramuan sebelum disatukan nanti.”

“Tapi kenapa Justin malah memilih seorang murid Ravenclaw untuk melakukannya dan bukan orang lain?”

“Jangan tanya aku soal itu.” kata Hermione. “Tapi sejauh yang kudengar, Andrea Eowyn sering membantu Madam Pomfrey merebus ramuan untuk Rumah Sakit.”

Sunyi lama.

“Aku tidak melihat Gilland dan Al seharian ini.” kata Ron. “Kemana mereka?”

“Pasti sedang melakukan tugas lain.” kata Hermione acuh tak acuh. Dia mulai menimba makanannya. “Setelah ini kita ada latihan LD, kan? Kuharap tidak terlalu banyak yang hadir supaya kita bisa konsentrasi. Oh, semua kejadian ini sungguh membuatku frustrasi.”

“Kukira cuma aku yang frustrasi.” gumam Harry.


	17. The Sealer of Doom

**M** ALAM itu anak-anak berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk menghadiri latihan tambahan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Meski lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan Harry—kira-kira sekitar enam puluh orang, Justin kelihatannya senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

“Tolong perhatikan.” kata Justin menenangkan seisi Aula. “Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Masing-masing akan bertugas untuk mengawasi teman-teman kalian. Dan dengarkan ini, aku akan mencampur semua Asrama dalam tiap kelompok supaya kalian bisa lebih berbaur. Aku akan mengawasi setiap kelompok dan memberikan bantuan bagi yang membutuhkan.”

Setelah itu Justin lalu mulai membagi-bagi kelompok. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione dia tempatkan dalam satu kelompok tersendiri bersama beberapa anak perempuan dari Asrama lain.

“Er—Justin.” bisik Ron. “Apakah tidak terlalu banyak anak perempuan di kelompok ini?”

“Jangan lihat mereka perempuan atau laki-laki, Ron.” kata Justin. “Yang penting mereka berkualitas.” Dia lalu meninggikan suaranya agar semua kelompok bisa mendengarnya. “Perkenalan diri bukanlah hal yang buruk agar kalian bisa saling mengenal.

“Dalam latihan ini, kelompok kalian berfungsi sama seperti Asrama kalian. Kalian harus saling mendukung dan saling membantu, karena untuk beberapa waktu ke depan aku akan mengadakan duel antar kelompok, atau bahkan membuat tantangan-tantangan yang harus kalian lewati bersama teman sekelompok kalian seperti Turnamen Triwizard.”

Terdengar tanggapan antusias dari anak-anak.

“Dan kelompok yang berhasil memenangkan duel dan tantangan secara adil dan jujur, akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku dan profesor Dumbledore.” lanjutnya, diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari anak-anak. “Nah, mulailah berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelompok. Aku beri waktu lima menit sebelum kita mulai latihan.”

“Dia tidak memberikan kita pilihan sama sekali, ya?” kata Ron lemas.

“Kurasa lebih baik kita mulai, Ron.” kata Hermione.

“Kami sudah tahu siapa kalian bertiga.” sela anak Ravenclaw yang bernama Andrea Eowyn. “Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, dan Hermione Granger. Trio paling hebat yang pernah ada di Hogwarts.” Mendadak dia tersadar. “Oh, kurasa aku harus memperkenalkan diri. Aku Andrea Eowyn, mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Andrea.”

“Kurasa kalian sudah kenal aku.” kata Alexandra Weinberg malu-malu. “Panggillah aku dengan Sandra.”

“Tentu saja.” kata Haylie Egan, anak Ravenclaw teman Andrea, terkikik. “Siapa yang bisa melupakan acara Seleksi yang begitu heboh?”

Andrea berdeham, membuat Haylie berhenti.

“Haylie Egan, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua.” katanya kemudian.

“Namaku Alectoria Stephanie Leonardine Frohne dari Slytherin. Kalian boleh memanggilku Alec.” kata anak perempuan.

Sekarang Harry baru paham kenapa Ron dan Hermione mengatakan kalau anak itu tidak cocok masuk Slytherin. Warna matanya coklat hazel, rambut coklat pendek, kurus, dan jangkung. Orang-orang tidak akan menyangka kalau dia berasal dari Slytherin hanya karena parasnya yang cantik.

Harry tak sadar kalau dia ternyata sedang memperhatikan Alec dengan mulut  terbuka. Dia baru mengalihkan pandangannya setelah Alec memandanginya dengan alis terangkat.

“Hai,” kata anggota kelompok terakhir mereka dengan ceria. “Aku Chellsie Belle Nicholson, kelas empat Gryffindor. Teman-temanku memanggilku Belle.”

 

“Aku ingin tahu kenapa Profesor Appleby membentuk kelompok kita seperti ini.” kata Andrea.

“Untuk itu aku hanya bisa bilang satu hal.” kata Ron. “Dia tahu banyak.”

“Aku ingin tahu berapa usianya. Dia kelihatan masih muda sekali.” kata Belle.

“Ada yang bilang semakin sakti seorang penyihir, semakin sinting pula dia.” kata Alec. “Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda itu padanya, meskipun dia kelihatannya hebat.”

“Itu karena kau belum mengenalnya.” cerocos Harry.

“Kau kenal dia?” tanya yang lain serempak.

Harry melihat ke arah Hermione yang membelalakkan matanya kepadanya. Dia sadar hal itu sebenarnya tidak perlu disebarluaskan.

“Er—itu…sebenarnya…..” dia mencoba menjelaskan.

Tapi suara Justin yang bergema di Aula menyelamatkannya.

“Nah, sekarang aku ingin kalian melatih Lumena Gladio yang sudah kuajarkan di kelas terlebih dahulu.” katanya. “Mantra itu harus kalian kuasai sepenuhnya sebelum aku mengajarkan mantra lain yang lebih menarik tapi butuh konsentrasi lebih tinggi.”

“Mengingat kejadian di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kemarin, kukira kita harus bergilir.” kata Harry. “Tapi kita harus tahu kemampuan masing-masing terlebih dahulu supaya bisa menentukan siapa yang membimbing siapa.”

Kelompok mereka mulai berpasang-pasangan, saling melatih, dan—bagi yang sudah mulai berhasil—memberikan tips kepada yang lain. Tak ada dari mereka yang menyadari, termasuk Harry sendiri, bahwa dia telah berfungsi sebagai ketua kelompok.

 

“Kurasa cara mengayunkannya bukan seperti itu.” kata Hermione. “Tapi seperti ini.” Dia memberi contoh kepada Sandra. “Ada hal lain. Aku sudah bertanya kepada profesor Appleby mengenai ini. Menurutnya mantra ini cukup menguras tenaga orang yang menggunakannya. Itu artinya, sampai bisa menguasainya secara sempurna, kita harus mempelajarinya selangkah demi selangkah.”

“Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih sederhana dan cepat?” tanya Alec.

“Tidak ada.” Tiba-tiba saja Justin sudah berada di dekat mereka. “Semua yang bersifat terburu-buru hanya akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak maksimal. Kalian harus berlatih sedikit demi sedikit supaya kalian terbiasa dan bisa mengontrol pedang itu. Rata-rata kalian semua sudah diatas kelas tiga, jadi aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya.” Dia berbalik. “Harry, Ron, Hermione, aku harus meminta kesediaan kalian untuk mengajari mereka Patronus dan Mantra Anti-Morphos.”

Harry memandang ke arah teman-teman sekelompoknya lalu kembali ke Justin.

“Apa itu Mantra Anti-Morphos?”

“Patronus?” kata Andrea. “Apa kita akan melawan Dementor?”

“Ini untuk jaga-jaga. Karena Patronus dari satu orang, meskipun itu dari seseorang yang sangat hebat, kurasa tidak akan cukup.” kata Justin. “Kemungkinan besar kita akan sangat membutuhkannya nanti. Dan kalau saat itu tiba, kuharap kalian masih tetap bersama.”

Dia pergi menuju kelompok lain.

“Apa maksudnya?” tanya Ron, mewakili yang lain.

“Kau tahu dia.” kata Harry. “Kita tidak akan bisa tahu apa yang ada di benaknya.” Dia menatap Hermione. “Bagaimana, Hermione? Kau punya waktu.”

“Aku dan Ron sangat sibuk dengan urusan Prefek, tapi akan aku usahakan.” jawab Hermione.

“Aku juga.” kata Ron tanpa pikir panjang.

“Lalu kalian?” tanya Harry.

Mereka mengangkat bahu tanda setuju.

“Sepertinya kita bebas hari Sabtu.” kata Hermione. “Mungkin bisa berlatih di Kamar Kebutuhan.”

“Kamar Kebutuhan? Kamar apa itu—?“

“Tunggu.” sela Harry cepat. “Bagaimana dengan latihan Quidditch?”

“Er—sori, teman.” kata Ron. “Kami para Prefek mendengar dari Dumbledore kalau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Quidditch dihentikan untuk sementara waktu. Dia tidak mau ada insiden lain di luar kastil setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin dan hari ini, kau tahu.”

“Tapi kan ada Tower!” protes Harry. Dia kini benar-benar marah pada Dumbledore.

“Kami tahu, Harry.” Hermione yang menjawab. “Kami juga sudah mengatakannya kepada Dumbledore, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih besar dari ini. Setidaknya ada seratus Howler yang masuk ke kantornya pagi ini.”

Mendadak saja amarah Harry kembali turun. “Mereka mengirimi Dumbledore seratus Howler?” katanya tidak percaya.

“Tapi katanya dia tidak peduli selama kita semua baik-baik saja.” kata Ron menghela napas.

“Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Harry? Hari Sabtu ini?” tanya Hermione mengalihkan perhatian.

“Terserah kalian. Lagipula aku sudah didepak oleh Umbridge dari tim Quidditch Gryffindor tahun lalu.” kata Harry kesal.

Batalnya latihan Quidditch sudah cukup untuk membuatnya semangatnya merosot. Quidditch adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling dia senangi selama berada di Hogwarts.

“Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, teman.” kata Ron menepuk punggungnya. “Aku kipernya, ingat?”

 

* * *

 

Kira-kira jam sembilan, Justin membubarkan latihan itu. Dia kelihatan puas sekali. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sengaja keluar paling akhir supaya bisa berbicara dengannya.

“Kau sepertinya siap melayang keluar dari Aula kapan saja.” kata Ron, melihat ekspresi senang Justin.

“Aku tidak menyangka begitu banyak yang bisa dibilang cukup berhasil malam ini. Termasuk kelompok kalian.” jawabnya. “Meski belum sempurna, tapi ini kemajuan yang kalian capai sudah sangat bagus.

“Awalnya aku sedikit kuatir. Ternyata situasi yang terjadi di luar dan di dalam kastil telah membuat kalian semua semakin giat belajar. Kalau ini terus bertahan, baik Doom, Void, maupun Voldemort pasti akan kewalahan.”

“Jadi tujuanmu mengadakan latihan LD ini karena kau ingin membuat pasukan?” tanya Ron.

“Tentu saja tidak, Ron. Kau salah kalau kau mengira aku akan berbuat hal semacam itu.” jawab Justin.

“Tapi bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan…”

“Latihan ini fungsinya untuk jaga-jaga.” potong Justin. “Tapi lain halnya dengan kelompok kalian. Kalian harus siap untuk menghadapi pertempuran yang sangat hebat.”

Mulut Harry ternganga.

“Apa kau bilang?” tanya Ron. “Bukankah untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa mengetahui masa depan?”

“Memang benar. Tapi aku masih bisa meramal dengan cara biasa. Lagipula, Timmy tampaknya sepakat denganku..” kata Justin, memandu mereka keluar dari Aula. “Dia bisa tahu banyak hal tanpa perlu meramal, kalian perlu tahu itu. Dan apa yang dia katakan pasti akan terjadi. Kemampuannya melebihi Becca si Penjaga Waktu Masa Depan itu sendiri.”

“Seberapa jauh dia tahu?” tanya Harry.

“Sepertinya dia hanya tahu sejauh yang dia tahu.” jawab Justin, membuat ketiganya bingung. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada kalian.  Nah, lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang.”

“Ayo bergegas.” kata Hermione. “Sebentar lagi jam malam diberlakukan.”

 

* * *

 

“Dumbledore memberitahuku kalau hari ini hari yang buruk, Harry.” kata Sirius ketika Harry naik ke kamarnya.

“Memang. Daniel juga, sesuatu yang buruk juga terjadi padanya.” tanggap Harry.

“Daniel? Kembaranmu yang datang dari dimensi lain itu?”

“Ya. Aku bisa membayangkan kehebohan yang terjadi seandainya aku berada di posisinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya aku kembali normal nanti.”

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Menurut Justin dia terkena debu bulu Morphos berwarna merah jambu.”

“Apa efeknya?” tanya Sirius penasaran.

“Kau akan jatuh cinta terhadap apapun yang kau lihat pertama kali.” jawab Harry. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama di tempat yang menurutnya tidak terlihat oleh Sirius.

“Itu buruk sekali. Bahkan Ramuan Cinta tidak bisa berbuat hal semacam itu.”

“Betul.” Mendadak dia teringat ekspresi Josh yang lucu sewaktu Daniel terus menempel padanya, membuatnya mendengus. “Tapi kejadian ini benar-benar lucu.”

“Yah, aku bisa membayangkan betapa hebohnya kejadian di Aula tadi.” Sirius berhenti. “Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?”

“Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak sempat ke Aula tadi pagi. Aku menemui Josh dan yang lain untuk menyerahkan Peta Perampok.”

“Kau menyerahkan peta itu kepada mereka?”

“Setidaknya kali ini mereka membutuhkannya, Sirius.” Harry duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya lalu melepas kaos kakinya. “Aku yakin mereka pasti akan segera mengembalikannya setelah semuanya selesai.”

“Well, kalau kau begitu yakin, kurasa tidak apa-apa.”

Sunyi lama. Harry dan Sirius dalam lukisan saling bertukar pandang.

“Ada apa? Ada yang salah?” tanya Sirius kemudian.

“Aku senang sekali.” kata Harry. “Meskipun kini hanya lukisanmu, tapi aku senang sekali bisa berbicara lagi denganmu, Sirius.”

“Sama denganku, Harry.” Dia berhenti. “Kurasa kau harus tidur sekarang. Aku yakin besok ada pasti kejadian menarik lain.”

Harry tersenyum. “Oke. ‘Mat malam.”

“Selamat malam untukmu juga, Harry.”

 

* * *

 

Harry menebak pasti Sirius dulunya seorang peramal. Karena besok pagi-pagi sekali, sewaktu dia menyempatkan diri ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga untuk melihat keadaan Daniel, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang asing baginya.

Orang itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi tempat dimana dia, Josh, dan Daniel duduk. Josh waktu itu tampak lelah sekali dan kurang tidur, sedangkan Daniel justru sebaliknya. Segar bugar.

Semua mata beralih ke orang itu ketika dia masuk dengan terburu-buru. Dia berjalan melewati Harry, langsung mendekati Josh dan Daniel lalu menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna kuning kehijauan.

“Suruh dia minum ini.” katanya.

Josh memandanginya dengan curiga selama beberapa saat. “Kenapa?”

”Karena ini obat penawarnya. Dad yang memberikannya padaku untuk diserahkan padamu.”

Josh, yang tampaknya masih tidak percaya, menatap orang itu dengan penuh selidik.

“Kau tidak main-main, kan?” tanyanya.

“Buat apa aku main-main untuk hal seperti ini?” balas orang itu jengkel. “Setidaknya tolong paman dulu. Nanti baru kita bicarakan.”

“Paman?” tanya Harry.

“Daniel adalah waliku.” jawabnya. “Dia menjadi orang kepercayaan Dad sampai lebih dari seratus tahun.”

“Kapan kau sampai?” tanya Josh lagi, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Harry untuk bertanya.

“Baru saja. Untung paman Adam dan yang lain membantuku. Aku kerepotan menangani mereka.”

“Dan kau tinggalkan mereka begitu saja, Joshua David Waterby?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Yang penting beri dia penawar itu dulu…”

“Joshua David?” sela Harry cepat-cepat. “Apakah dia…”

“Nama pendeknya Jody.” jawab Josh. “Dia anakku di masa depan.”

Harry terngaga. Ini sungguh suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Jody berbadan besar dan tinggi sementara Josh, ayahnya berbadan agak gemuk dan tidak bisa dibilang tinggi. Dalam kebingungannya, tanpa sadar Harry menunjuk ke arah Jody dan Josh secara bergantian.

“Dan kau pasti Harry Potter?” kata Jody. “Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya ingin bersalaman denganmu, tapi….kau tahu.”

“Aku tahu.” kata Harry. “Holy.”

“Oh, Dad.”  kata Jody tersadar, berbalik ke Josh. “Cepat beri dia penawar itu.”

“Danny,” panggil Josh. “Hei, Danny. Minum ini.”

Daniel memandanginya.

“Minumlah.” kata Josh, sengaja membuat nada suaranya seringan mungkin. “Ini baik untukmu.”

Daniel, yang sedari tadi tidak bicara, membuka tutup botol itu lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Tapi begitu dia selesai meneguk tetes yang terakhir, dia langsung jatuh ke pangkuan Josh. Botol yang dipegangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai yang berkarpet.

Josh dan Harry kaget sekali.

“Tenang saja.” kata Jody. “Cairan itu mengandung obat tidur. Sebentar lagi dia pasti bangun.” Dia duduk di sofa yang masih kosong.

Josh membaringkan kepala Daniel di pahanya.

“Di mana yang lain?” tanya Josh.

“Paman Adam menyuruhku datang segera kemari, jadi kutinggalkan mereka.” kata Jody sambil menguap lebar-lebar. “Mereka bertarung setidaknya dengan dua ratus Cleros dan sembilan puluh Morphos di ruang batas waktu tadi.”

Bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berhadapan dengan begitu banyak musuh sendirian.

“Dua ratus Cleros sebenarnya bukan masalah untuk mereka. Kuharap mereka tidak berlama-lama di tempat seperti itu.”

Harry memandangi Josh sambil melongo. Dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa dia serius, pikirnya.

“Aku sependapat. Aku merasa isi perutku jadi terbalik.” Jody lalu berdiri dari duduknya. “Dad, boleh aku pinjam kasurmu? Tadi aku sempat menghabisi enam puluh Cleros sebelum mereka datang. Aku capek sekali.”

“Jangan panggil aku dengan Dad.” kata Josh tenang. “Dan jangan—Hei!”

Seakan tahu kemana dia akan pergi, Jody melangkah masuk ke kamar Josh dan Daniel lalu menutup pintunya dari dalam sebelum Josh selesai bicara.

“Sepertinya dia harus diajarkan tata karma lagi.” kata Josh kesal.

Tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk marah-marah lagi karena Daniel mendadak terbatuk-batuk hingga terbangun.

“Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu?” tanya Josh sambil menepuk punggungnya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Daniel. Dia berhenti, lalu menatap Josh untuk beberapa saat. “Kenapa aku ada di sini?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Apa maksudmu? Sejak tadi kan kau ada di sini.” kata Harry.

“Harry? tapi aku—“ tiba-tiba dia memegangi kepalanya dalam kesakitan.

“Ada apa?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Daniel, meringis. “Apa kau yang membawaku ke sini, Josh?”

Josh dan Harry saling bertukar pandang.

“Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?” tanya Josh kuatir.

”Apa maksudmu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan?” Kali ini Daniel yang kelihatan bingung. “Bukankah tadi kita sedang berpatroli ketika aku bilang mataku sakit?”

Sekarang Harry paham apa maksudnya.

“Itu kemarin, Dan.” kata Harry.

Daniel menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Dia beralih ke Josh. Josh mengangguk.

“Tidak mungkin.” katanya tidak percaya. “Tapi bagaimana mungkin?”

“Apa dia lupa semua kejadian kemarin?” kata Harry.

“Mungkin saja.” kata Josh.

“Oh, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Jadi ingatanku selama satu hari hilang?” Dia berdiri hendak pergi tapi Josh menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kembali duduk.

“Kau mau pergi begitu saja?” tanyanya. “Setelah semua yang terjadi tadi malam?”

Harry dan Daniel kaget.

“Apa—aku melakukan sesuatu tadi malam?”

“Bukan kau yang melakukan, tapi aku.” Harry sempat melongo mendengarnya. “Kau bertindak seperti anak kecil, kau tahu. Terus-menerus lengket padaku bahkan mau tidur satu kasur denganku. Karena aku menolak, kau memintaku membacakanmu cerita sebelum tidur. Dan kau melakukannya lagi jam tiga dan jam lima padahal saat itu aku sudah tidur. Oh, astaga. Aku nyaris gila mengurusmu.”

Daniel salah tingkah. “Tidak.” katanya. “Itu tidak mungkin. Kau bohong.”

“Tanyakan saja pada Harry atau kepada siapa saja kalau kau tidak percaya. Kita berdua mendadak berubah menjadi pasangan paling serasi di ruangan ini.” kata Josh. “Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah bohong, terutama terhadapmu.”

“Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu aku berbuat begitu!” tukas Daniel.

“Aku tahu.” kata Josh pelan. “Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah sedikit balas jasa karena telah mengurusmu kemarin.”

Sunyi sesaat. Daniel diam di tempatnya, memandang karpet sambil berpikir.

“Apa yang kau inginkan?” katanya kemudian, ragu-ragu.

Tapi Josh tidak menjawab. Dia sudah tergeletak di sofa dan tertidur. Harry heran melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Dia berniat memeriksanya namun takut kalau-kalau Holy yang ada di dalam tubuhnya keluar dan menyerangnya.

“Er—Daniel,” panggilnya. “Kurasa lebih baik kau coba periksa dia. Aku rasa wajah yang memerah itu kelihatannya mencurigakan.”

Daniel mendekati Josh yang tergeletak di sofa lalu memeriksa dahinya, dan dia melompat kaget seakan terkena setrum.

Dia memandang ke arah Harry.

“Er—sepertinya dia demam.” katanya kemudian.

 

* * *

 

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” tanya profesor Ico sambil mengigiti jari jempolnya.

“Dia tidur, tapi tidak bisa dibangunkan.” kata Marcel yang baru saja memeriksa kondisi Josh. “Dan dia terkena demam.”

Dia lalu menutupinya selimut tebal milik Daniel. Mereka terpaksa menaruhnya di tempat tidur Daniel karena tempat tidurnya sedang dipakai oleh Jody yang saat itu sedang mendengkur pulas.

“Apa?”

“Satu masalah aneh lain.” kata Marcel, menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Yang jelas, mengurusi satu orang selama sehari tidak akan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.” Dia beralih ke Daniel yang kini merasa sangat bersalah. “Apapun penyebabnya, ini tetap bukan salahmu. Jadi jangan kuatir.”

“Kemarin Daniel dan sekarang dia.” kata Matt. “Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?”

“Semoga saja tidak lama.” kata Dave. “Peranannya jauh lebih penting dari kita semua. Jika ini berlanjut terus, aku takut—“

“Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan, Dave.” sela Marcel. Dia berbalik ke profesor Ico. “Kurasa lebih baik aku membeli obat untuk persediaan. Terus terang, aku agak kuatir.”

“Pergilah.” jawab sang profesor. “Tapi bawalah Becca atau Sarah bersamamu.”

“Aku ikut.” kata Dave. “Setidaknya ada yang mengawali kalian.”

“Tapi jangan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermain-main, Dave.” kata profesor Ico memperingatkan. “Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi setelah kalian beli barang-barang itu cepatlah kembali.”

“Ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Josh istirahat.” katanya lagi. “Tinggallah di sini kalau kau mau, DanRad. Tapi panggil kami kalau ada masalah. Kau mengerti?”

Daniel mengangguk dalam diam. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak beralih dari Josh yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di kasurnya.

“Aku juga harus pergi.” kata Harry. “Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai.”

“Sampai ketemu nanti, Harry.”

 

* * *

 

Sore harinya, setelah pelajaran Jimat dan Guna-Guna, Harry kembali lagi bersama Ron dan Hermione. Profesor Ico sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi, memijiti kepalanya. Justin, Daniel, Adam, Jody, Mary, Rachel dan Becca ada di kamar.

Justin, yang baru saja memeriksa kondisi Josh, berdiri lalu melangkah keluar ruangan sambil menghela napas. Yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan Daniel dan Harry di sana.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?” Harry mendengar suara profesor Ico dari luar.

“Kurasa kalian sudah tahu penyebabnya.” kata Justin.

“Morphos?”

Diam sesaat.

“Jenis apa lagi sekarang?” tanya Matt.

“Kurasa aku sudah pernah bilang ada satu jenis Morphos yang bisa membuat kita tidur abadi.” 

“APA?”

“Shhh….jangan berteriak seperti itu, Jody.”

“Jadi dia tidak bisa bangun lagi?”

“Masalahnya, tidak sesederhana itu.” kata Justin lagi. “Dia terkena dua macam debu bulu Morphos sekaligus.”

Harry berbalik ke arah Josh yang ditutupi dengan selimut rapat-rapat. Ada uap yang keluar dari setiap tarikan napasnya.

“Pasti ada Morphos putih-biru muda di kastil ini.” kata Justin kemudian. “Kita harus mencarinya sekarang juga dan membersihkan seluruh kastil.”

Terdengar suara ramai, sepertinya mereka semua mulai bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

“Aku akan meminta bantuan para guru untuk melacaknya.” kata Justin. “Aku sudah membuat beberapa buah Peta Perampok lain supaya kita semua bisa tahu di mana lokasi mereka dengan lebih cepat. Tolong berikan ini pada Harry, Adam.”

Harry mendengar suaranya menjauh. Dia berusaha mengintip keluar tapi hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Adam yang hendak masuk.

“Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini.” Dia masih sempat mendengar suara Justin ketika melangkah keluar ruangan rekreasi, sebelum Adam bicara padanya.

“Harry.” kata Adam. “Boleh aku minta tolong kau, Ron, dan Hermione menemani Daniel di sini? Kalau ada apa-apa cari saja kami.” Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Peta Perampok miliknya. “Justin tadi menyerahkan petamu ini padaku.”

“Jangan kuatir.” kata Harry. “Biar kami yang menjaganya.”

 

* * *

 

“Harry?” panggil Daniel. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya yang kini dipakai Josh, memandangi kakak angkatnya itu dengan murung.

“Yah? Ada apa?” tanya Harry, yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

“Apa kau tahu semua yang sudah kulakukan padanya sewaktu aku, er… _sakit_?”

Harry diam. “Harus kukatakan kalau yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar kebalikan dari apa yang terjadi kemarin.” katanya kemudian. “Kau…menggandengnya, tidur berbantalkan bahunya, dan kelihatan manja sekali padanya. Sedetik pun kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya.”

“Sejauh itukah?”

Harry mengangguk, Daniel langsung membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

“Oh, astaga.” katanya kemudian. “Sekarang dia pasti menganggapku orang aneh.”

“Tidak. Kurasa tidak.” kata Harry cepat.

Daniel melempar pandang pada Harry dengan kaget, menunjukkan rona wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

“Dia justru mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?” tambah Harry. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Josh katakan kemarin padanya. “Katanya dia ingin kau santai sejenak setelah semua kegiatan melelahkan yang kau lakukan selama ini. Itu sebabnya dia mengajakmu kemari. Tapi nyatanya kau malah kena debu bulu Morphos dan kurasa itu sudah cukup membuatnya depresi.”

Daniel tersenyum simpul. “Dia selalu begitu.” katanya sambil mengganti handuk yang dipakai untuk mengompres dahi Josh. “Dia mudah sekali panik.”

“Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara.” kata Harry. “Kurasa aku agak iri melihatmu begitu akrab dengan Josh.”

“Jangan salah, Harry. Kami juga sering bertengkar.”

“Apa?”

“Itu justru membuat kami semakin dekat. Sebenarnya dia yang selalu mengalah, Padahal aku tahu betul kalau dialah yang benar.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal tertentu, dia bisa jadi sangat tegas.”

Dia mengeluarkan lengan Josh dari balik selimut hendak memeriksa detak jantungnya.

 

Tapi mendadak dia tersentak kaget. Tangannya ditariknya sehingga tanpa sadar mengenai Harry.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” protes Harry, memencet hidungnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

“Sori, Harry. Tapi apa itu tadi?” tanya Daniel.

“Apa yang apa?” kata Harry bingung.

Dia menatap Harry dengan bingung. “Entahlah. Rasanya tadi seperti ada sesuatu yang melintas di depan mataku.”

“Tidak ada apa-apa tadi.” kata Harry. Dengan setengah sadar dia mengangkat tangan Josh, berniat mengembalikannya ke balik selimut.

Tapi mendadak dia seperti melihat sesuatu melintas cepat sekali di depan matanya, seperti bayangan orang-orang, hingga membuatnya tersentak.

“Apa itu tadi?” katanya.

“Apa yang apa?” Daniel tampak bingung.

“Aku seperti melihat bayangan orang lewat tadi.” Jantungnya berdegup keras.

“Tapi itu tidak mungkin.” kata Daniel. “Tidak ada hantu kastil yang bisa masuk ke ruangan ini.”

“Bukan. Sepertinya bukan karena dia mengenakan baju hitam.” kata Harry.

“Sepertinya aku juga melihat itu tadi.” kata Daniel. Dia berpikir sejenak. “Al? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang dia mendapat giliran tugas jaga di Tower dan baru bisa kembali setelah besok pagi.”

“Tapi setahuku tidak ada orang yang secepat Al di sini.”

“Penjaga yang mendapat tugas jaga tidak boleh meninggalkan tempatnya sembarangan.” kata Daniel. “Karena itu bisa berarti bencana besar.”

“Bencana besar apa?”

“Semua binatang dan manusia yang lewat, tentu saja.”

“Jadi apa yang kita lihat tadi?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu.”

 

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” tanya Jody, ketika Daniel dan Harry memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Ron dan Hermione di luar. Dari raut wajahnya dia kelihatan khawatir sekali.

“Tidak berubah.” jawab Daniel. “Dia terus seperti ini semenjak tadi.” Tiba-tiba dia berbalik. “Kau dari masa depan, kan?” katanya. “Apa kau tahu obatnya?”

Jody menggeleng. “Sayang sekali.” katanya. “Bahkan dalam pelajaran sejarah yang paling kubenci pun tidak ada mengenai ini. Yang dicatat dalam sejarah hanya yang terjadi di dunia kami, tidak menyangkut dunia yang lain. Lagipula, menurut Dad yang tertulis di sana tidak lengkap sama sekali. Mereka kehilangan banyak detail penting.”

“Bagaimana dengan ICO?” tanya Hermione, membalik halaman buku tebal yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. “Apakah dia tidak punya data mengenai ini sama sekali?”

“Menurutku ada,” Jody menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. “tapi Dad dan yang lain sepakat untuk tidak memberikan hak aksesnya padaku. Mereka bilang, aku harus mencari jawabannya sendiri.”

Dia diam sejenak. “Pernah aku mencoba meng-hack ICO, tapi ternyata profesor kesayangan kita lebih pintar. Dalam seratus tahun sistem keamanannya telah dia perbaiki dengan cara yang hebat sekali. Dalam tiga detik aku langsung ketahuan. Dad marah besar sewaktu tahu aku mencoba masuk ke gudang data ICO.”

“Jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang?” tanya Ron malas.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” kata Jody menerawang. “Meskipun orang-orang menyebutku penyegel Doom, tapi sewaktu berurusan dengan masalah yang dibuat anak buahnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa.”


	18. Pains and Memories

**S** ELAMA beberapa hari berikutnya keadaan kastil sudah kembali tenang seperti semula. Semua penghuni Hogwarts sudah kembali seperti biasa seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di kastil. Semuanya kembali normal setelah Justin, para guru dan para Penjaga yang ada berhasil memusnahkan semua Morphos yang ada di dalam kastil.

Josh baru sadar kira-kira jam dua belas malam pada hari dia jatuh sakit. Tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan sembuh. Dia dirawat oleh Jody dan Daniel, yang menolak melakukan hal lain dan bersikeras untuk tetap berada di dekatnya kalau-kalau dia butuh sesuatu.

“Ayolah, Jody.” kata Rachel membujuk, di Sabtu pagi yang cerah ketika Harry, Ron, dan Hermione datang untuk mengunjungi Josh. “Sekali ini saja. Anggap saja kau menggantikan tugas jaganya di Tower.”

Jody diam, berpikir. “Tapi seandainya terjadi sesuatu atau mendadak dia mengidam sesuatu dan aku tidak ada….”

Bahkan Rachel pun tertawa. “Ayolah. Ada Daniel, kan?” katanya sambil berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. “Dia pasti memberitahu kita kalau terjadi sesuatu.”

“Tapi aku kan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu kalau sedang tugas.”

“Jadi kau anggap kami ini tidak mampu untuk menjaganya?” kata Rachel berubah serius. “Ingat, Jody. Ayahmu itu bukan Penjaga level biasa. Lagipula, kau tidak akan berada di sini seandainya dia….kau tahu apa maksudku.”

“Aku tahu, tapi Bibi…”

“Dan berhentilah memanggilku bibi!” tukasnya, dan lagi-lagi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione harus berusaha keras agar suara tawa mereka tidak kedengaran. Sambil mendengus marah, dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka di situ.

Jody tampak bingung sekali. “Kalau begitu harus aku panggil apa?” katanya.

“Seingatku Josh pernah bilang kau pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu masih kecil.” kata Harry. “Kau panggil apa mereka waktu itu?”

“Um—aku tidak terlalu ingat karena itu sudah lima belas tahun yang lalu.” kata Jody. “Tapi kurasa aku memanggil mereka kakak.”

“Kalau begitu panggil saja mereka dengan sebutan itu.” kata Hermione terkikik.

“Kebiasaan di istana yang membuatku begini.” katanya menghela napas.

Sunyi sesaat.

“Sepertinya mereka butuh bantuanmu untuk menjaga Tower?” tanya Ron.

“Mereka kekurangan orang. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Dad, er—maksudku, membiarkan kakak begitu saja.” kata Jody. “Dia masih lemah sekali. Dan uap dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu…” Mendadak dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. “Argh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.” katanya histeris.

“Tidakkah kau mengerti?” Suara Daniel dari dalam kamar membuat mereka terdiam. “Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu!”

Sunyi sesaat, dan suara Daniel naik lagi.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata tidak menghargai keputusanku dalam hal ini.”

 

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry ketika Daniel keluar dari kamar dengan marah.

“Kenapa kau berteriak padanya seperti itu?” tanya Jody.

“Tanya saja dia.” jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. Dia menghempaskan diri di samping Jody lalu menunduk memandang kakinya.

“Apa dia masih lemah seperti kemarin?” tanya Hermione, mencoba mengalihkan.

“Ada sedikit kemajuan, tapi tidak banyak.” kata Jody. “Dia baru bisa bicara kira-kira setengah hari setelah dia sadar, dan itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu.”

Ron memandang ke arah Jody.

“Tapi kenapa kristalnya seakan tidak berfungsi?” tanyanya. “Kristal itu seharusnya bisa menyembuhkannya, kan?”

Mereka semua terdiam. Mereka semua menantikan jawaban darinya.

Tapi Jody justru mendesah. “Sesuatu baru saja melintas dibenakku tapi mendadak lenyap begitu saja.” katanya. “Kuharap itu bukan hal yang buruk.”

Suara Josh yang terbatuk-batuk di kamar sudah cukup untuk membuat Daniel dan Jody melompat dari tempat duduk mereka dan bergegas masuk ke kamar.

“Aku mau melihatnya.” kata Harry saat Hermione mengeluarkan dua buku besar dan memberikan satunya kepada Ron.

“Satu jam lagi kita ada latihan, kuharap kau tidak lupa.” kata Hermione mengingatkan.

“Kau bicara seakan-akan dia akan pergi jauh, Hermione.” kata Ron.

Harry baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Jody muncul tiba-tiba. Wajahnya pucat.

“Harry, tolong panggilkan Marcel dan yang lain kemari secepatnya.” katanya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bersamaan.

“Mereka ada di menara yang dulu mau dijadikan Tower. Cepatlah.” katanya, tidak mendengarkannya. Dia langsung masuk lagi ke kamar.

“Biar kami saja.” kata Hermione, melompat dari tempat duduknya.

 

Tapi Harry baru beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan pergi ke kamar Josh ketika Ron dan Hermione hilang dari pandangan.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya membuatnya nyaris pingsan. Kamar itu penuh dengan tissue yang penuh dengan darah, bertebaran di lantai. Dia melempar pandang ke Jody yang saat itu sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Josh dan Daniel yang tampaknya sedang mengeringkan tepi mulut kakak angkatnya itu dengan tissue, lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Di tissue itu juga terdapat darah segar.

“Dia berdarah?” tanya Harry. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak gemetar. Dia pernah merasakan bagaimana Pettigrew atas suruhan Voldemort menoreh lengannya untuk hingga berdarah, tapi dia belum pernah melihat begitu banyak darah sebelumnya.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Masing-masing sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Jody mengambil segelas air yang ada di dekatnya.

“A—apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?” tanya Harry lagi, semakin takut.

“Kami tidak tahu.” kata Daniel tertekan, sewaktu Jody membantu Josh untuk minum. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke lantai yang penuh dengan tissue.

Profesor Ico dan yang teman-teman mereka yang lain tiba-tiba menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan terburu-buru. Harry heran bagaimana cara mereka bisa sampai ke tempat itu dengan begitu cepat.

Sama seperti halnya dirinya, mereka semua tercengang melihat hamparan tissue berdarah di lantai.

“Tidak mungkin.” kata profesor Ico, langsung menghampiri Josh.

Marcel mendekati Josh dari sisi yang lain dan mulai memeriksanya.

“Ayo, lebih baik kita tunggu di luar saja.” ajak Dave, melempar pandangan terakhir ke tissue-tissue di lantai sebelum mengajak mereka keluar.

“Kau tunggu di luar saja, Harry. Aku harus membereskan tissue-tissue ini dulu.” kata Daniel lalu mulai memunguti tissue-tissue itu satu-persatu.

 

Sepuluh menit berikutnya dipenuhi ketegangan yang tidak biasa. Harry melempar pandang ke seisi ruangan, memandangi sambil lalu wajah-wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Jody kelihatannya stress berat. Wajahnya yang tampan kini berubah menjadi sangat kusut dan muram. Daniel duduk menerawang, tampak seperti seseorang yang telah disedot jiwanya oleh Dementor. Ron dan Hermione bahkan ikut-ikutan tegang. Buku-buku besar yang masih mereka pegang tampaknya sudah terlupakan sama sekali.

Ditengah ketegangan itu pintu keluar terbuka, dan untuk pertama kalinya Harry melihat profesor Dumbledore masuk ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga. Dia datang bersama profesor McGonagall.

“Dimana dia?” tanyanya ketika melihat mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan itu. Baru pernah Harry melihat wajah Dumbledore tampak begitu khawatir.

“Di sana itu, Profesor.” kata Daniel, menunjuk ke kamarnya.

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak, dia dan profesor McGonagall melangkah masuk, sesaat sebelum Marcel dan profesor Ico keluar.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” tanya yang lain.

“Dia kesakitan, tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan organ tubuhnya.” kata Marcel, memijiti kepalanya. “Dia butuh lebih dari sekedar istirahat dan obat penahan rasa sakit. Aku bingung sekali.”

Dia melangkah ke sudut ruangan sambil memijiti kepalanya.

Profesor Ico berdiri seperti patung sambil memegangi selembar tissue penuh darah di tangannya. Dia seperti orang yang akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu, tapi sesuatu membuatnya tetap bertahan. Dia berjalan keluar ruang rekreasi tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Baru kira-kira tujuh menit kemudian profesor Dumbledore dan profesor McGonagall keluar dari kamar. Wajahnya kini sudah tampak tenang seperti biasanya.

“Dia akan baik-baik saja.” katanya sambil melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar. “Tapi dia harus melepaskannya pergi kalau dia mau kekuatan spesialnya bekerja dengan luar biasa ajaib.”

Harry melempar pandang ke Ron dan Hermione yang juga tampaknya bingung. Dia memandang sekeliling, berharap ada yang paham maksudnya tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang mengerti. Harry bahkan sempat melihat profesor McGonagall yang memandangi profesor Dumbledore penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Sebelum ada yang bicara, Dumbledore bicara lagi. “Sembuh atau tidak, itu tergantung padanya sendiri. Membantu orang lain itu sangat baik, tapi menyimpan hal semacam itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Bahkan bisa sangat menyakitkan.” katanya. “Nah, kurasa aku harus permisi dulu. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan.”

Dan dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu ditemani dengan profesor McGonagall yang tampaknya semakin bingung.

Suasana masih tetap tegang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Harry tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembarannya, Daniel. Itu sebabnya kenapa sewaktu Daniel berdiri, diam-diam dia juga mengikutinya dari belakang ke kamarnya.

 

Harry berusaha untuk tetap tidak terdengar oleh Daniel sewaktu dia mendekati tempat tidur Josh. Untunglah Daniel duduk membelakangi dia sehingga dia tidak melihatnya.

“Ayolah, tidak usah berwajah seperti itu.” kata Josh lemah. “Aku tidak akan mati.”

“Aku akhirnya mengerti.” katanya pada Josh. “Aku akhirnya tahu apa yang aku dan Harry lihat waktu itu.”

“Apa itu?”

“Aku mengira kami melihat ada orang lain yang berkeliaran di ruangan ini. Tapi itu bukan orang. Dan aku yakin ini yang membuatmu terkapar di tempat tidur selama berhari-hari dan membuat kemampuan kristalmu untuk menyembuhkanmu menjadi terhambat. Ternyata semuanya—berhubungan.”

“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.” kata Josh, ketika Daniel mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik selimut.

“Aku yakin profesor Dumbledore sudah bilang padamu untuk melepasnya pergi, kan?” Josh tampaknya tercengang. “Ya. Itu adalah ini.” Dia mengangkat tangan kanan Josh. “Kau sudah menolongku berkali-kali, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Bagikan rasa sakitmu denganku.”

“Danny, jangan—“

Daniel menggenggam tangan itu kuat-kuat, dan mendadak dia dan Josh seperti kejang karena menahan sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Harry bergidik.

“Jangan!” kata Josh lemah. “Kau tidak tahu cara melepasnya, biarkan aku saja.”

Tapi Daniel tidak mendengarkan. Josh menatap ke samping, tepat ke arah Harry.

“Harry,” katanya dengan napas memburu. “cepat lepaskan tangannya atau kami berdua akan celaka.”

Daniel kaget. Dia berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, tapi mereka seakan tertempel begitu kuatnya hingga dia tidak mampu. Harry segera menolong, berusaha menariknya kuat-kuat, tapi kedua tangan itu seakan telah diberi Mantra Perekat Permanen, dan dia sampai terjatuh dalam usahanya untuk membebaskan keduanya.

Panik, dia berlari ke depan pintu dan berseru “Tolong!” dan kembali masuk dan mencoba memisahkan kedua tangan itu lagi.

 

Harry sedang memijakkan kakinya kuat-kuat di tepi tempat tidur sambil menarik lepas kedua tangan itu ketika semua Penjaga yang ada di ruang rekreasi, diikuti Ron dan Hermione, bergegas masuk. Daniel juga membantunya tapi kekuatan mereka tidak cukup untuk melepas tangan itu. Josh sampai bergeser dari tempat tidur dan hampir jatuh ke lantai seandainya dia tidak menahan sisi lain tempat tidur itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tempat tidur itu kini bergeser cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula.

“Tolong bantu aku memisahkan mereka.” katanya terengah sambil terus menarik.

Tapi selain Adam, tidak ada yang bergerak di tempatnya. Dia memandangi kedua tangan itu sebentar lalu memukul titik tertentu tangan Josh dan Daniel dan membuatnya terlepas. Harry dan Daniel terlempar ke belakang dan mengenai yang lain (Josh bahkan sudah masuk ke kolong tempat tidur). Tapi karena terlalu tiba-tiba, secara refleks mereka langsung menghindar, dan membuat keduanya jatuh mengenai lantai yang beralaskan karpet biru.

Kesakitan karena sepertinya tangan kanannya terkilir, Harry melihat ke arah Daniel yang kini tidur telungkup di karpet dan terisak.

“Kau baik-baik saja, teman?” tanya Ron kepada Harry.

“Lebih baik khawatirkan dia daripada aku.” kata Harry, mengangguk ke arah Daniel yang kini dibantu oleh Sam. Daniel menyeka matanya tapi tampaknya air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?” tanya Sam padanya.

“Buruk.” Dia berdiri lalu lari keluar.

“Tunggu.” Harry segera menyusulnya.

“Harry, tanganmu terkilir!” sahut Hermione, tapi tidak dipedulikannya.

 

* * *

 

Sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit, Harry mengejar Daniel hingga keluar kastil. Dia baru berhenti ketika mereka sampai di dekat Tower.

Daniel duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangan dan kakinya, kembali menangis.

“Ini tidak mau berhenti!” katanya sambil terisak.

Harry punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya, tapi dia merasa itu bukan saat yang tepat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan menunggunya hingga berhenti.

Tapi ternyata lebih mudah baginya untuk menunggui anak itu dengan kondisi normal. Kira-kira setelah lima belas menit berlalu, tangan kanannya yang terkilir terasa sakit luar biasa hingga membuatnya tak tahan. Dia mengira tangannya tidak terkilir melainkan patah.

Daniel, yang kini sudah lebih tenang, berbalik kaget ketika Harry mengerang kesakitan.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya dengan matanya sembab.

Harry menarik lengan bajunya hingga lengannya kelihatan. Tidak ada yang berubah tapi rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan.

“Coba kulihat.” kata Daniel dengan suara parau. Dia meraba beberapa tempat di lengan Harry untuk mencari sumber rasa sakitnya.

“Ouch.”

“Ternyata di situ.” Dia menatap Harry. “ _Well_ , aku masih belum terlalu bisa tapi biar kucoba.”

Dia mengusap telapak tangannya tepat di sumber rasa sakit itu perlahan. Harry merasa seakan ada yang masuk ke dalam tangannya lewat jari-jari tangan Daniel, sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Harry memperhatikan ada sesuatu berwarna kebiruan muncul di sekitar tangan kembarannya itu.

Dan mendadak saja rasa sakitnya hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

“Thanks.” kata Harry. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bisa melakukannya.”

“Masih dalam tahap belajar.” kata Daniel, tersenyum lemah.

Mendadak Harry seakan tersadar dan itu membuatnya ngeri.

“Bukankah kemampuan kalian itu menggunakan Holy?” katanya.

Daniel berbalik menatapnya. Untuk sesaat lamanya wajahnya berubah pucat.

“Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?” tanyanya.

“Tidak. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu.” Daniel tampak lega mendengarnya.  

Setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama, Harry tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya. “Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau memegang tangannya seperti itu?” katanya.

“Tangan itu—“ kata Daniel, memeluk kakinya dan memandangi Tower yang berada di kejauhan. “—tangan itu bisa menyerap perasaan orang lain.”

Harry diam sejenak. Dia tahu kalau Josh bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain bahkan tanpa perlu menyentuh tangan orang itu. “Dan?”

“Kristalnya tidak bisa bekerja sebagaimana mestinya karena terhalang terlalu banyak perasaan yang dia serap. Dan semua perasaan itu membebaninya dengan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia tanggung.”

“Dan kau menyerap balik semua perasaan itu?” tanya Harry.

“Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti halnya dia. Lagipula yang dapat kurasakan tadi hanya sedikit. Aku heran sekali bagaimana Josh bisa tahan cukup lama untuk tidak menangis.”

“Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa kau menangis tadi?” tanya Harry.

“Ya, selain penyesalanku karena hampir mencelakai kami berdua.” Dia diam sejenak lalu kembali ke topik semula. “Josh pasti tidak bisa mengontrol kemampuannya yang satu itu karena sakit sehingga aku bisa merasakan sedikit dari semua yang pernah dia serap, termasuk sedikit dari perasaannya.” Dia menatap Harry. “Senang rasanya tahu kalau ada seorang kakak yang menyayangiku.”

Harry tidak bisa menahan diri dan tersenyum. “Dan aku berani bertaruh dia pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang ini.”

“Ternyata kau sudah bisa menebaknya.” kata Daniel, tertawa.

“Kurasa—aku mengerti sedikit mengenai kalian.” Dia membalas tatapan Daniel yang tampak ingin tahu. “Perasaan yang ada diantara kakak dan adik, sepertinya aku juga bisa merasakannya.”

“Tentu saja. Kita berdua sebenarnya adalah orang yang sama.” sela Daniel. “Adik dan kakak bisa bertengkar, tapi juga bisa saling menyayangi pada saat yang sama.”

“Yah. Manusia itu ternyata begitu kompleks.”

 

* * *

 

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi bisakah latihan kita tunda lain kali?” kata Harry kepada Andrea, Alec, Belle, Haylie, dan Sandra ketika mereka bertemu di depan Aula besar. “Atau setidaknya sampai malam ini seandainya kalian keberatan.”

“Ada yang salah?” tanya Belle.

“Er—aku ada janji dengan seseorang siang ini.” kata Harry. Buru-buru dia menambahkan. “Ini kan akhir minggu kenapa kalian tidak ke Hogsmeade? Setidaknya kita masih diijinkan datang ke sana.”

“Susah juga punya pemimpin yang sibuk.” kata Alec sambil menghela napas.

“Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya?” kata Harry.

“Jadi?” kata Haylie.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau jam lima sore ini?” kata Harry kemudian.

Mereka diam sejenak.

“Baiklah.” kata mereka sepakat.

“Kalau begitu, temui kami nanti jam lima di lantai tujuh, tepat di depan tapestry Barnabas si Bodoh. Kalau kalian melihat ada pintu di depannya, masuk saja. Kalau tidak, tunggulah sampai kami datang.”

Meski bingung apa maksud Harry, mereka tampak setuju.

“Oke. Sampai nanti kalau begitu.” 

Mereka masuk ke Aula meninggalkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione di situ.

“Kau berjanji pada siapa?” bisiknya ingin tahu.

“Josh.” balas Harry. “Dia ingin aku dan Daniel menemaninya ke danau siang ini.”

“Tapi bukankah dia masih sakit?” tanya Ron.

“Sudah lebih baik.” Hermione yang menjawab. “Profesor Ico sudah mengkonfirmasikan kalau darah yang keluar itu cuma darah kotor saja.”

Harry menghela napas. Dia menatap Hermione. “Menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan?” katanya, seakan sudah tahu yang dilakukan Josh.

“Dengan melihat kemampuannya, dia pasti memaksa darah itu keluar dari tubuhnya.” kata Hermione membalas tatapan Harry. “Menurutku, tindakan itu yang sangat-sangat berbahaya karena kristalnya sedang tidak bekerja.”

“Sudah kuduga kau berpikiran sama denganku.” kata Harry. “Ayo, lebih baik kita masuk. Sebentar lagi aku harus menemuinya.”

Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke Aula besar.

 

* * *

 

“Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?” tanya Daniel khawatir sewaktu dia dan Harry memapah Josh menuruni tangga batu. “Kau bahkan masih sulit berjalan sekarang.”

“Apa gunanya kalian berdua berada di sampingku?” kata Josh sambil melangkah menuruni tangga itu dengan susah payah. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang tebal sekali seakan musim dingin sudah tiba.

“Mulai lagi.” keluh Daniel.

“Aku akan segera sembuh tapi sebelumnya sebagiannya harus dikeluarkan dulu.” katanya. “Nah, tolong antar aku sampai ke tepi danau.”

Meski Josh harus dibantu seakan dia adalah anak kecil yang baru belajar berjalan, tapi dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah mencapai tepi danau. Gurita raksasa yang tampak dari kejauhan tampak sedang bermain-main bersama beberapa manusia duyung muda ketika mereka duduk di batu yang paling dekat dengan danau.

Harry lalu mengambil tempat di samping kiri Josh sedangkan Daniel di sisi yang lain. Ketiganya memandang ke danau yang berkilauan terkena sinar matahari.

Josh menghela napas.

“Melihat sesuatu yang indah seperti ini bisa membuatku melupakan banyak hal.” katanya kemudian. “Cukup berguna untuk menghilangkan stress, kalian tahu.”

“Itu karena kita tidak punya _Pensieve_ seperti halnya para penyihir.” tambah Daniel.

“Masa lalu adalah masa lalu.” kata Josh lagi. “Tapi terkadang ada gunanya kita merenung masa lalu supaya tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama di masa depan.”

“Mungkin itu adalah salah satu kegunaan Pensieve selain untuk membuat kita melupakan sesuatu sejenak.” kata Harry.

“Dan menghadapi masa depan dengan penuh harapan?”

“Tentu saja, Adikku sayang.” kata Josh. Dia membuka tangan kanannya seakan sedang meminta sesuatu. “Sudah waktunya untuk membiarkannya pergi.”

Harry bergidik ketika tangan Josh mendadak seakan terkena cacar air. Belum pernah rasanya dia melihat ada orang yang terkena cacat air dengan gelembung sebesar telapak tangan. Tapi dia menjadi terkesima ketika gelembung itu terlepas dan melayang-layang menuju danau seperti busa sabun. Di dalam gelembung itu Harry bisa melihat beberapa orang yang kelihatannya sedang bertengkar di sebuah ruangan yang gelap.

Tak lama, kira-kira ada ratusan gelembung ingatan yang keluar dari tangan itu dan melayang jauh ke tengah danau. Para manusia duyung dan gurita raksasa begitu terkesima melihatnya. Mereka mencoba menangkapnya tapi gelembung itu pecah sebelum mereka sempat menyentuhnya.

Ketika tangan Josh menyemburkan semakin banyak busa ingatan, dia menoleh. Itu untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat air mata Josh mengalir di pipinya dan tampaknya dia tidak sadar karena setelah dia menutup tangannya kembali, dia mendadak tersadar dan buru-buru menggosok matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Harry beralih ke Daniel yang balik menatapnya dengan heran. Tampaknya dia juga baru pertama kali melihatnya menangis.

Seakan tahu pikiran mereka berdua, Josh berkata, “Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi aku ini sebenarnya cukup cengeng.” Dia memeluk kakinya seakan sedang kedinginan.

Sunyi sesaat.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau adalah orang yang _sangat_ kompleks.” kata Daniel kemudian. “Pemarah, cengeng, tidak mau kalah, apa lagi yang kurang?”

Josh memberinya tatapan sangar. “Yah, dan kau remaja yang kaya tapi manja,  keras kepala, dan nakal. Kurasa aku harus melaporkanmu pada ibumu kalau kemarin kau menggandengku…“

“Waktu itu aku sedang sakit.” sela Daniel cepat, menatapnya tidak senang.

Josh malah tertawa besar-besar. “Astaga. Kurasa kau harus belajar dariku sepuluh tahun lagi.” katanya.

“Aku tidak mau belajar apapun darimu.” kata Daniel berpura-pura. “Lagipula, apa lagi yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku? Kau sendiri bilang kalau kau sudah mengajariku  semua yang kau tahu.”

“Sebenarnya ada banyak hal kurang penting, tapi berguna, yang belum kuajarkan padamu. Salah satunya seperti…“ Dia berhenti, menatap Daniel dengan senyuman. “Ah, sudahlah. Nanti kau juga tahu.”

Dia beralih pada Harry. “Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku kemari, Harry.“ katanya. “Seandainya kita tidak berada di Hogwarts sudah kutraktir kau makan.”

“Aku menantikannya.” kata Harry tersenyum.

“Hei, bagaimana denganku?” tanya Daniel protes.

“Kau jauh lebih kaya dariku jadi kau yang harus mentraktirku makan.”

Daniel diam sejenak. “Baiklah. Kau akan kutraktir pizza buatan sendiri.”

“Kau bisa buat pizza?” tanya Harry.

“Tentu saja tidak.” tanggap Daniel tenang. “Jadi itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah mentraktir.”

“Kau—“ Josh memegangi bahunya lalu mengguncangnya keras-keras, membuatnya tertawa dan berteriak histeris.

“Oke…oke…! Aku menyerah!” katanya geli. “Akan kutraktir kalian kapan-kapan.”

“’Kapan-kapan’ kedengarannya mencurigakan.” kata Harry bercanda.

“Jadi apa yang kalian harapkan dariku?”

Harry dan Josh saling bertukar pandang.

“Makanan yang enak…”

“…es krim yang banyak…”

“…pakaian yang bagus…”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bisa benar-benar kompak dalam hal ini.” kata Daniel.

 

“Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?” tanya Harry beberapa saat kemudian.

“Seperti yang kau lihat, sudah jauh lebih baik.” kata Josh. “Dumbledore benar, aku harus melepaskannya pergi.” Dia menunduk. “Hidup dengan terlalu banyak melibatkan perasaan tidak akan baik untuk kita. Tapi hidup tanpa perasaan juga buruk, karena kita tampak seperti robot.”

“Dan kau kenal satu orang yang seperti itu, kan?” kata Daniel, tersenyum lebar. “Seperti robot disuruh kesana-kemari.”

“Ya, orang yang sangat kaku.” kata Josh membenarkan. “Mana Ron dan Hermione?”

“Mereka pasti masih di Hogsmeade.” kata Harry.

“Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi.” kata Josh melompat berdiri. Ternyata dia sudah lebih baik sekarang, dan Harry menebak mengira kalau dia sudah sembuh.

“Oke.” Harry bangkit.

“Tapi kau harus traktir kami.” kata Josh dan Daniel bersamaan.

“Apa?” kata Harry bingung, keduanya nyengir.

“Aku mau ke Honey Dukes, sudah lama aku tidak makan Permen Kumbang Berdesing…”

“Jangan!” sela Daniel. ”Aku ingin Butterbeer…”

“Bagaimana kalau di Madam Puddifoot? Kurasa lebih baik kita minum teh di sana.”

“Tapi aku ingin Butterbeer…”

“Bagaimana kalau keduanya?” kata Josh lagi. “Lagipula Harry yang traktir.”

“Hei, hei, hei. Jangan memutuskan seenaknya.” sela Harry. “Seandainya kalian melakukan itu aku akan membalas kalian nanti.”

Sambil tertawa ketiganya melangkah ringan menuju Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah membaca ulang chapter ini, akhirnya aku ingat kenapa dulu menulis kata-kata Josh: 'I'm just a guardian with too many abilities.'
> 
> Dan kemampuan ini yang ternyata membawanya ke dalam masalah, sehingga tercipta Till We Meet Again part 1.
> 
> Sedikit tambahan, di Till We Meet Again, Daniel tidak punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan. Ini karena kristalnya hanyalah refleksi dari kristal Josh (Till We Meet Again part 2). Setika dia menemukan kristalnya sendiri, kemampuan ini tidak ada.


	19. A Hunch

**H** ARRY, Daniel, dan Josh membeli beberapa botol Butterbeer dan pergi menemui Ron dan Hermione di Madam Puddifoot. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Ron dan Hermione sedang ditemani anggota LD, yang dilatih Harry sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, terkecuali Cho Chang dan Luna Lovegood. Mereka menggabungkan beberapa meja dan kursi agar bisa duduk bersama.

“Hai, Harry. Hai, Daniel.” kata Hermione ketika ketiganya tiba. Dia melihat ke arah Josh. “Hai, Josh. Kau sudah sehat?”

“Belum sepenuhnya, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.” jawab Josh pelan ketika dia, Harry, dan Daniel meletakkan botol-botol Butterbeer itu di atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. “Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?”

“Kalau kalian bisa mengadakan pertemuan, kami juga bisa.” kata Ron. Bagian atas mulutnya penuh dengan busa Butterbeer, membuat Ginny terkikik melihatnya.

“Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?” tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

“Mengenai latihan sore ini.” Hermione yang menjawab. “Aku mengusulkan untuk memasukkan teman-teman baru kita ke dalam kelompok ini.”

“Aku tidak setuju.” kata Justin Finch-Fletchley cepat. “Kalau dari Ravenclaw aku tidak keberatan, tapi Slytherin? _No way_.”

“Kau tahu sesuatu?” kata Harry sebelum ada lagi yang bicara. Dia memandang mereka semua dengan serius. ”Aku setuju sekali. Tapi aku memilih untuk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Appleby.”

“Apa yang dikatakannya?” tanya Ginny.

“Dia bilang, kita membutuhkan semua bantuan yang ada untuk menghadapi musuh kita kali ini.” kata Ron, menghirup sedikit Butterbeer-nya lagi, meninggalkan lebih banyak jejak pada bagian atas mulutnya. “Dan dia bilang pada kami bahwa jangan memandang kalau seseorang yang datang dari Slytherin pasti tidak baik.” Dia termenung sejenak. “Lagipula, Alec ternyata cantik sekali.”

Hermione menyikut rusuk Ron keras-keras, membuatnya tersedak.

“Kita bahkan belum pernah melihat profesor kita itu berbuat sesuatu yang hebat.” kata Ernie McMillan.

“Kata-katamu persis seperti yang dikatakan Ron beberapa minggu yang lalu.” kata Harry. “Mungkin kalian tidak, tapi aku sudah merasakannya sendiri.”

Dia menyibakkan rambutnya, memperlihatkan bekas lukanya yang kini hanya tinggal sedikit jejak saja. “Dia menyegel bekas lukaku.” katanya. “Semenjak Voldemort hidup kembali, kepalaku sakit terus. Dan semenjak dia menyegelnya, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi merasakan sakit kepala.” Dia diam sejenak. “ _Well_ , terkecuali sewaktu aku terkena debu bulu Morphos waktu itu.”

“Apa itu Morphos?” sela Neville Longbottom. “Kita sudah mendengar profesor Sprout menyinggungnya tapi tidak ada dari kita yang tahu.”

“Aku juga sudah pernah bertanya kepada Madam Pince mengenai buku tentang Morphos dan dia bilang tidak ada buku semacam itu di perpustakaan sekolah.” kata Dean Thomas sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

“ _Well_ , kami bertiga tahu apa itu Morphos.” kata Harry.

Sejenak dia melirik ke arah Josh.

Josh mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

Akhirnya dia, dibantu Ron dan Hermione mulai menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui tentang Morphos kepada mereka semua. Dan hasilnya, mereka tampak jijik mendengarnya.

“Jadi kejadian selama dua hari itu karena Morphos?” tanya Zachariah Smith.

“Kalian sudah pernah melihatnya?” tanya Justin Finch-Fletchley.

“Tidak. Belum.” jawab Harry jujur. Dia berbalik kepada Josh. “Bagaimana dengan kalian?”

“Kami juga tidak.” Daniel yang menjawab. “Tapi Jus—er, Appleby dan profesor Dumbledore pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.”

“Jangan lupa Jody dan yang lain.” sela Josh. “Mungkin hanya tinggal kita berdua yang tidak.”

“Tentu saja. Karena waktu itu kalian berdua kan sedang—Oww.“

Lagi-lagi Hermione menyikut rusuk Ron dengan keras.

Baik Josh, Daniel, maupun Hermione melotot sangar kepadanya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya diam.

“Profesor Appleby ingin kami mengajari mereka berempat Mantra Anti-Morphos dan melatih beberapa mantra lain termasuk patronus dan juga Jampi Pedang Cahaya.” kata Harry.

“Dan aku rasa tidak adil jika kami mengajari mereka sedangkan kalian tidak.” sambung Hermione cepat. “Lagipula kurasa Harry dan kami para Prefek tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menghadiri dua kelompok setiap minggu.”

Mereka lalu bertukar pikiran mengenai Andrea, Alec, Belle, Haylie dan Sandra dengan suara keras, mengundang perhatian pengunjung yang lain.

“Bolehkah aku?” sela Daniel, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menenangkan mereka.

Daniel berdeham. “Sepertinya kami juga harus memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian.” katanya pelan. “Yang kita hadapi kali ini bukan Lord Voldemort seperti yang kalian kira. Melainkan Voldemort, Doom, dan Void. Ketiganya sekaligus. Itu sebabnya semakin banyak orang yang bisa menjadi sekutu kita akan semakin baik.”

Mereka bertukar pandang.

“Jadi maksudmu bukan hanya Kau-Tahu-Siapa?” kata Lavender Brown.

“Mengenai itu, kita bicarakan nanti saat latihan.” sela Harry pelan, menenangkan mereka. Dia melihat situasi mereka kurang menguntungkan karena mereka sedang diperhatikan orang banyak.

“Jam lima sore ini kita berkumpul di tempat biasa.” kata Hermione, menatap mereka satu-satu supaya mereka tahu kalau yang dia maksud adalah Kamar Kebutuhan yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk latihan.

“Boleh kami ikut?” tanya Josh.

“Yah, aku sudah lama ingin…kau tahu, melihat kalian.” tambah Daniel.

“Tentu saja.” kata Harry. “Tapi kalian tidak akan bisa apa-apa di sana.”

“Aku akan duduk tenang dan baca komik.” kata Josh, mengundang tawa yang lain. “Atau kami juga bisa sekalian latihan, dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya.”

“Oh, tidak.” kata Daniel. “Jangan lagi. Bukannya tahun lalu kita sudah menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu untuk latihan?”

“Tahun lalu adalah tahun lalu. Sekarang adalah sekarang.” kata Josh. Matanya tampak berapi-api.

“Kalian sudah tahu tempat itu semenjak tahun lalu?” kata Ron. “Kenapa tidak bilang kami?”

“Kami tidak bilang pun kalian tetap tahu, kan?” kata Daniel.

“Kurasa pertemuan ini sudah selesai.” kata Hermione. “Sampai bertemu jam lima.”

 

“Kurang nyaman berbicara di tempat terbuka seperti ini.” kata Harry setelah semua anggota LD, terkecuali Ginny, meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Pengalaman tahun lalu sudah banyak mengajarimu mengenai hal ini.” kata Josh.

Dia berhenti ketika Madam Puddifoot akhirnya mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan pesanan. Setelah Harry memesan sepoci teh dan bolu kuali, dia meninggalkan mereka.

“Apa menurut kalian bijaksana kalau mereka tahu soal…” Hermione memelankan suaranya. “…Doom dan Void?”

“Tidak ada gunanya menutupi dari mereka, Hermione.” kata Josh pelan. “Tapi kalian harus meminta mereka untuk tutup mulut soal itu dari murid yang lain. Kita tidak mau ada kepanikan di kastil.”

“Tapi bagaimana caranya?” tanya Ron. “Aku tidak percaya akan bertahan lama.”

“Um, soal itu aku ada ide.” kata Daniel. “Biarkan aku yang bicara nanti.”

Saat itu Madam Puddifoot kembali membawa senampan kue bolu kuali dan sepoci teh. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk menikmati, sebelum meninggalkan mereka dan menuju pengunjung di meja lain.

“Kita tidak perlu merahasiakannya lama-lama. Asalkan cukup lama agar tidak beredar gosip macam-macam.” tambah Josh. ”Toh nantinya mereka semua akan tahu juga. Bukan hanya mereka tapi seluruh dunia, baik dunia sihir maupun dunia Muggle.”

Sunyi sesaat.

“Ada mantra penting yang harus kita pelajari?” tanya Ginny.

“Appleby meminta kami untuk mengajarkan patronus dan Mantra Anti-Morphos.” jawab Harry. “Katanya kita juga harus berlatih Jampi Pedang Cahaya.”

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Ron. “Kalau kita mengadakan latihan LD lagi, lalu latihan setiap Selasa malam itu sebenarnya apa?”

“Tanyakan saja pada Justin.” Josh yang menjawab. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan penyihir yang satu itu.”

“Dia pasti ingin mempersiapkan semua orang yang ada di kastil ini untuk nanti.” kata Hermione. “Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu tantangan yang dia katakan waktu itu.”

“Aku ingin tahu apa hadiahnya.” kata Ron.

“Yang jelas bukan foto bertanda-tangan dirinya.” kata Daniel, dan Ginny terkikik. ”Dia bukan Lockhart.”

 

* * *

 

Daniel memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanan sambil menatap sudut ruangan dengan pandangan  menerawang. Tangan kirinya bermain-main dengan sebuah bolu kuali.

“Apa yang kau lihat?” tanya Harry.

“Oh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa.” jawabnya. “Aku cuma sedang berpikir.”

Suara bel yang digantung di atas pintu menandakan ada pengunjung lain yang masuk ke sana. Harry tidak memperhatikan siapa yang datang sampai……

“Dad, rupanya kau di sini.” kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba, membuat mereka kaget.

Serempak mereka berbalik.

“Jody? Apa yang sedang kau perbuat di sini?” kata Josh.

“Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Dad.” kata Jody. “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Aku sedang jalan-jalan sambil menunggu jam lima.” kata Josh. “Dan sudah kubilang kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.”

“Ups, sori.” kata Jody. “Tapi bukankah kau baru sembuh? Profesor cantik kita marah besar sewaktu tahu kau tidak ada di kamar. Dia menyuruhku mencarimu sampai kemari.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Oh, dia juga bilang dia ingin memperlihatkan hasil temuannya yang terbaru untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Dad pernah menggunakan itu sewaktu masih muda.”

“Menggunakan apa?” tanya yang lain.

“Dia menyebutnya Aquapearl.” kata Jody. “Kurasa kau harus melihatnya sendiri.”

Daniel berbalik menatap Josh. “Apakah itu benda yang pernah dia katakan padamu dulu?” tanyanya.

“Aku tidak tahu.” jawab Josh pelan. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau ke Honey Dukes. Ada yang mau ikut?”

“Permen Kumbang Berdesing? Aku ingin mencobanya.” kata Jody bersemangat. “Dad bilang rasanya luar biasa.”

“Kurasa kau jangan terlalu percaya ayahmu.” kata Ron. “Permen itu kan dibuat dari Billywig.”

 

* * *

 

Setelah puas bermain-main di Hogsmeade, mereka pada akhirnya kembali ke kastil sambil membawa banyak sekali makanan, permen, dan barang-barang lelucon yang mereka beli dari toko lelucon.

“Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum jam lima.” kata Daniel sambil menguap. “Aku mau tidur siang sebentar.”

“Aku juga.” kata Josh. “Rasanya capek sekali.”

“Sampai ketemu, Harry.” kata Jody, melambai kepada Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny.

Bersama Josh dan Daniel, ketiganya kembali menuju ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

“Mereka seperti hidup tanpa beban.” kata Ron, keberatan membawa barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

“Kurasa kau harus belajar memahami orang lain.” kata Ginny.

“Tapi itu mungkin butuh waktu ratusan tahun untuknya.” sambung Hermione.

“Hei, aku tidak seburuk itu.” kata Ron tersinggung.

“Kurasa aku juga mau istirahat sebentar.” kata Harry, mendahului mereka.

Merasa heran akan tingkahnya, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny memandang Harry, yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka, dengan bingung.

 

Kejadian di sepanjang hari itu membuat Harry berpikir mengenai banyak hal. Dia memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar di kasurnya meski dia tidak merasa mengantuk ataupun lelah. Semua yang terjadi seakan diputar kembali di dalam pikirannya. Meski tidak berhubungan langsung dengan dirinya, hal-hal yang terjadi sepanjang pagi hingga siang telah membekas pada dirinya, membuatnya tidak bisa melupakannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?” kata Sirius setelah sekian lama Harry berbaring dengan pikiran menerawang.

“Oh, aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Harry. “Aku cuma sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.”

“Berusaha mengingat sesuatu dengan pikiran kosong bukanlah hal yang baik, Harry.” kata Sirius lagi. Dia diam sejenak. “Terus terang aku merasa agak heran dengan tingkahmu beberapa hari belakangan ini.”

Harry berbalik menatap lukisan Sirius. “Ada yang salah denganku?”

“Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku.” Dia diam lagi. “Kau kelihatan…berbeda. Berbeda dari Harry yang biasa kukenal dulu.”

“Aku tidak merasa ada yang berubah padaku.” kata Harry, memandangi lukisan itu dengan lebih serius.

“Mungkin kau tidak. Tapi bahkan Dumbledore pun bisa merasakannya. Dia terus memantau keadaanmu, kau tahu.”

“Jadi aku dimata-matai lagi?” Mendadak amarahnya bangkit. Dia melompat duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Sirius mengebaskan tangannya. “Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.” katanya. “Dia cuma ingin tahu keadaanmu setiap saat. Menurutnya, teman-teman barumu itu telah memberi pengaruh yang sangat bagus untukmu meski mungkin itu terjadi tanpa mereka sendiri sadari. Dan, setelah aku perhatikan perilakumu beberapa hari ini, kurasa aku pun berpendapat sama.”

Harry kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia merasa perkataan Sirius ada benarnya. Tapi itu mungkin karena dia sadar kalau kini di dekatnya ada orang-orang hebat yang mau membantunya dalam melawan Voldemort sehingga membuatnya lebih rileks dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya; meski itu artinya dia juga harus berhadapan dengan berbagai masalah yang lain.

Dan satu hal yang tidak bisa dia singkirkan dari otaknya adalah karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian Sirius beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang secara tak sadar telah membuatnya trauma.

Dalam hatinya dia berjanji untuk bertindak lebih hati-hati sekarang, dan tidak terpancing darah mudanya yang bergejolak, memintanya melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir matang-matang terlebih dahulu.

 

* * *

 

Harry tiba di depan bendera Barnabas si Bodoh dan mendapati Alec, Andrea, Haylie, Belle, dan Sandra menunggu di sana.

“Kami kira kau tidak pernah datang.” kata Alec tajam.

“Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja dia akan datang.” kata Hermione yang muncul di belakang Harry. Dia beralih kepada Harry. “Kau baru tiba?”

Harry mengangguk. “Tapi Ron belum datang. _Well_ , kurasa lebih baik kita mulai saja.” katanya.

Dia sempat melihat mereka bingung menatapnya mondar-mandir di depan dinding kosong di sisi lain bendera Barnabas si Bodoh sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi kepada apa yang dia butuhkan.

Membutuhkan kira-kira setengah menit sebelum dia mendengar suara kagum kelima anak perempuan itu, cukup memberi tahunya bahwa pintu menuju Kamar Kebutuhan telah muncul di dinding.

“Ayo.” kata Harry mengajak mereka masuk.

“Wow.” kata Haylie. “Bagaimana kau melakukannya?”

 

Apa yang berada di dalamnya sungguh membuat kelima anak itu terkagum-kagum.

“Lihat buku-bukunya!” seru Haylie terpana. “Aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu membaca buku-buku ini di sini.”

“Oh, astaga!” seru Andrea di sisi lain. “ _Ramuan Kuno Terbaik Sepanjang Masa_. Aku sudah mencari buku ini lama sekali.”

“Dasar gila ramuan.” keluh Haylie.

“Tentu saja.” balas Andrea. “Ramuan adalah pelajaran yang paling menarik yang pernah kuikuti.”

Mata Harry bertemu dengan mata Hermione dan keduanya mendengus. Harry tidak pernah merasakan Ramuan semenarik pelajaran-pelajaran yang lain. Menurutnya, pelajaran itu jauh lebih membosankan dari Sejarah Sihir sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba di sisi lain mereka mendengar Sandra menjerit. “Oohh, tidak mungkin?”

“Ada apa?”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini punya buku koleksi foto-foto Snape.” teriaknya girang.

Mulut Harry terbuka. Dia menatap Hermione sekali lagi, yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu tergila-gila padanya.” keluh Alec, sementara Sandra menari-nari dengan sebuah buku coklat tua besar di dadanya.

“Apa?” kata Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

Andrea dan Haylie melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar, seakan dagu mereka terlepas dari sendinya. Tidak ada dari mereka, mungkin selain anak-anak Slytherin, yang merasakan Snape itu sosok yang menyenangkan. Dia cukup terkenal suka mengurangi angka anak-anak dari kelas lain dan memberikan detensi bagi siapapun yang protes.

“Kalian tidak tahu?” kata Alec lagi, menatap yang lain sambil menghela napas. “Dia mati-matian meminta Topi Seleksi untuk memasukkannya ke Slytherin gara-gara Snape.”

Harry serasa telah kehilangan fungsi semua panca indranya. Dia menatap Alec dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Lebih baik kau mempercayainya, Harry Potter.” kata Alec. “Karena itu benar.”

“Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa dia bergulat dengan Topi Seleksi beberapa minggu lalu.” kata Hermione terkikik. “Benar-benar orang aneh. Semua orang berusaha menjauhi Snape, sedangkan dia justru mendekatinya.”

“Sepertinya dia harus diperiksa di St. Mungo. Kurasa dia sakit.” kata Haylie berdecak kagum.

Mereka tidak bisa bicara terlalu banyak, karena beberapa saat kemudian anggota-anggota LD yang lain mulai berdatangan.

 

“…aku sudah memutuskan mereka akan jadi anggota baru kita.” kata Harry setelah memperkenalkan mereka berlima.

“Aku ingin kalian bekerja sama penuh mulai saat ini dan singkirkan perbedaan di antara kalian.” kata Josh, yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangan yang tidak terkunci. Dia bersama Daniel dan Jody. “Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di Kementrian beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku bisa memastikan kalau kalian akan bertambah kuat seandainya kalian benar-benar bersatu.”

“Seperti yang kukatakan tadi,” tambah Daniel. “kalian semua berada di dalam bahaya besar. Baik Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, ataupun Hufflepuff. Baik penyihir maupun Muggle. Dan kita tidak bisa menanganinya terkecuali kalau kita bersatu.” Dia melempar pandang ke arah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Kalian boleh tanya kepada mereka bertiga apa yang diperbuat oleh Voldemort, Doom, dan Void di Hogwarts Express, satu bulan sebelum sekolah ini dimulai. Dan kalian juga boleh menanyakannya kepada Fred dan George juga atau profesor Lupin sebagai saksi.”

Ketika anak-anak mulai ribut, Daniel melanjutkan. “Tapi, kami mau meminta pengertian kalian semua.” katanya. “Masalah Doom dan Void, siapa mereka sebenarnya, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka, tolong kalian rahasiakan dari orang lain sampai profesor Dumbledore berpikir kalau sudah saatnya bagi semua orang untuk tahu. Kita tidak ingin ada kepanikan yang tidak perlu di dalam kastil.”

 

Selama dua jam berikutnya mereka berlatih mantra Anti-Morphos yang diajarkan oleh Hermione. Josh, Daniel, dan Jody yang duduk di kursi malas sambil membaca komik, sesekali mengintip mereka dari balik buku.

Meski beberapa saat setelah latihan dimulai ada sedikit pertentangan, tapi Harry merasa lega semua anggota LD sudah bisa menerima Sandra dan Alec dalam kelompok mereka meski tampaknya masih belum sepenuhnya.

“Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini.” kata Harry kemudian. “Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti. Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak mengenai mantra yang satu ini. Kami bahkan butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk melatihnya.”

“Aku tidak pernah melihat mantra seperti ini sebelumnya.” keluh Alec kelelahan. “Kalian yakin mantra ini akan berhasil melawan…makhluk apa namanya?”

“Morphos.” kata Hermione. “ _Egregic Absinvecto_ berfungsi untuk menahan racun gigitan Morphos supaya tidak menyebar. Sayangnya, ini sifatnya sementara. Kita harus diberi minum air bercampur setetes ramuan Rodentia agar racunnya punah.”

“Apa efek racunnya?” tanya Dean Thomas.

“Jika tidak dihentikan dan diberi ramuan, kau akan mati dalam dua jam dalam keadaan yang sangat mengerikan.” jawab Ron, mengangkat bahu. “ _Well_ , setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Appleby.”

“Kuharap kalian mau latihan mantra ini di sela-sela kesibukan kalian.” kata Harry. “Percayalah, ini mantra yang sulit bahkan untuk para guru.”

Dia berhenti ketika matanya menangkap gambar Josh yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Harry agak heran karena dia tampak menerawang cukup lama sampai Jody memanggilnya dan menunjukkan komik Spiderman yang dipegangnya kepadanya.

“Um, bagaimana kalau minggu depan pada jam yang sama?” tanyanya kemudian.

Anak-anak lalu bubar meninggalkan Kamar Kebutuhan meninggalkan Josh, Daniel, Jody, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione di tempat itu.

“Ada yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Harry kepada Josh dengan penuh ingin tahu.

“Apa?” tanya Josh. “Oh, tidak. Sesuatu baru saja melintas di pikiranku tapi kurasa itu tidak penting.”

“Ada sesuatu?” tanya Harry.

“Kau tidak perlu kuatir, Harry.”

Tapi Harry sulit sekali melepas pandangannya dari tangan Josh yang tampak gemetaran. Dia meremas-remas kepalan tangannya dengan gugup. Dia mendongak sedikit dan melihatnya agak gelisah. Dia juga sengaja menghindari tatapan Harry.

“Aku mau kembali ke kamarku.” katanya sambil melompat berdiri dari kursi malasnya—yang langsung hilang begitu dia bangkit. “Kurasa aku masih butuh banyak istirahat.”

“Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Daniel yang juga mulai curiga. Dia melirik ke arah Harry.

“Aku butuh banyak tenaga…” kata Josh, melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Harry masih sempat mendengarnya bergumam, “…sampai saatnya tiba nanti.”

 

* * *

 

Harry memisahkan diri dengan Ron dan Hermione yang—ternyata sempat dilupakannya—memiliki tugas khusus sebagai Prefek. Sendirian dia bermaksud hendak menuju ke menara Gryffindor untuk istirahat, sekaligus menunggu saatnya makan malam. Tapi sebelum dia sampai di belokan terakhir, sebuah suara yang menyebutkan namanya membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

“Kalian benar-benar contoh yang memalukan bagi Slytherin. Terutama kau, Badut.” Dia mendengar suara Malfoy, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat amarahnya bangkit.

Dia bermaksud untuk muncul di hadapannya, tapi ditahannya karena penasaran dengan siapa dia berbicara.

“Lalu kau kira siapa dirimu? Bos?” tukas Sandra. “Halo? Tidak sadarkah kau kalau kau juga hanya murid di sini?”

“Tutup mulutmu, pengkhianat.” potong Malfoy kasar.

“Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy.” Harry mengenal suara itu sebagai suara Alec. “Jangan kira kedua _pembantumu_ itu bisa membuat kami takut.”

“Kalian benar-benar rendah…”

“Dan setinggi apa dirimu di matamu?” sela Sandra. “Kau mengira dirimu hebat, tapi kau ternyata cuma anak manja yang membanggakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dibanggakan.”

“Kalian tahu apa soal kehebatan? Kalian sudah merendahkan martabat Slytherin yang agung.” kata Malfoy.

“Hah.” Kali ini Alec yang memotong. “Percuma saja kau menyanjungnya. Dia sudah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu.”

“Membela Harry Potter bukanlah…”

Cukup sudah, pikir Harry. Cukup sekali Malfoy menyinggung namanya. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

“Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk membelaku, Malfoy.” katanya, membuat kaget mereka semua.

Crabbe dan Goyle yang berada di samping Malfoy menggertakan gigi mereka dengan marah.

“Tutup mulut, Potter.” kata Malfoy. “Ini urusan antar Slytherin.”

“Tapi kau menyebutkan namaku, jadi aku juga harus terlibat.” kata Harry memaksa.

Malfoy mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Harry. Pada saat yang sama Harry juga mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Malfoy. Di dalam hatinya Harry sempat berpikir kalau kecepatannya menarik tongkat dari sakunya saat itu secepat koboi yang menarik senjata mereka dari sarungnya.

“Kau tidak mau melakukan itu.” kata Sandra marah. Dia mencabut tongkatnya sendiri dan mengarahkannya kepada Malfoy.

Alec menirunya.

“Crabbe, Goyle, urus mereka.” kata Malfoy, sementara matanya masih tetap melihat Harry dengan penuh kebencian.

Crabbe dan Goyle yang berbadan besar maju mendekati Alec dan Sandra yang terpaksa terus mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Keduanya baru saja hendak melontarkan kutukan ketika ada yang menghentikan mereka.

“Hentikan itu.” kata Daniel, yang muncul dari samping Harry.

Malfoy memandang Daniel dengan sikap merendahkan. Dia mengalihkan tongkatnya kepada Daniel.

“Kau kira siapa dirimu, manusia rendah?” katanya.

“JANGAN KAU ARAHKAN TONGKAT ITU KEPADANYA!” teriak Harry, menunjuk Malfoy dengan tongkatnya, siap menyerang.

Malfoy tidak peduli, hendak melancarkan kutukan kepada Daniel. Daniel ternyata lebih gesit. Dengan cekatan dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan secara refleks dia menangkap ujung tongkat Malfoy. Suatu tindakan yang menurut Harry sangat berbahaya.

Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menyangka akan terjadi beberapa ledakan beruntun pada tongkat Malfoy mulai dari ujung hingga pangkalnya—membuat Sandra berteriak kaget. Dalam beberapa detik, yang tersisa dari tongkat itu hanyalah gagangnya, karena seluruh bagian tongkat itu sudah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang sangat kecil.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya tidak ada diantara mereka yang bergerak. Semua memandang ke arah tongkat Malfoy yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dengan terkesima.

“Detensi, Malfoy.” kata Daniel akhirnya. “Kali ini kau akan menghabiskan waktu setiap malam selama seminggu bersama Filch.”

Dia menatap Malfoy yang kini tampak ketakutan. Crabbe dan Goyle saling menatap dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya Malfoy memanggil keduanya pergi dari situ.

Setelah yakin Malfoy sudah jauh, Harry lalu bertanya. “Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?”

Sandra dan Alec memandangi Daniel dengan kagum bercampur senang.

“Aku tidak tahu.” jawab Daniel. “Aku hanya memegangi ujung tongkatnya saja.”

Harry mendadak teringat percakapan mereka sewaktu berada di beberapa bulan lalu, dan dia akhirnya paham kenapa Josh dan Daniel sekarang tidak lagi menggunakan tongkat.

Josh benar, Daniel sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, meski dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

“Kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus hati-hati dengan tongkatku.” katanya kemudian. “Aku tidak mau nasibnya seperti itu.”

“Oh, astaga.” kata Daniel. “Aku menghancurkannya bukan karena sengaja.”

 

* * *

 

Setiap satu hari lewat, Josh tampak semakin gelisah dan gugup. Dia bahkan pernah menabrak jatuh vas bunga profesor Ico yang seharga dua ribu pounds ketika berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi Penjaga dan dimarahi profesor Ico tapi dia hanya menanggapi dengan “Maafkan aku.” lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pikiran menerawang.

Setelah dua minggu berlalu, dia akhirnya jadi stress berat dan tidak bisa tidur. Teman-temannya berusaha menghiburnya tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, termasuk Daniel dan Jody. Sampai akhirnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

“Firasat, Harry. Firasat.” kata Josh lemas, ketika Harry menanyainya. “Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.”

“Firasat apa?”

“Aku belum pernah merasakan firasat seperti ini sebelumnya.” katanya seakan tidak mendengarkan. “Sesuatu yang membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.”

“Kau pikir dia butuh obat penenang, Marcey?” tanya profesor Ico.

“Terlalu banyak obat penenang tidak akan baik untuknya, Profesorku yang baik.” jawab Marcel. “Tapi ada obat yang membuatnya tidur tanpa membuatnya keterantungan. Tapi kita harus membelinya, mungkin di London.”

“Aku akan menunjukkan jalan, kalau kau tidak keberatan.” kata Daniel suka rela.

“Kau baik sekali, Dan.” tanggap profesor Ico, membuatnya tersipu malu. “Pergilah dengan Marcel dan James.”

James, Marcel, dan Daniel langsung menuju kamar-masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri sementara yang lain tetap duduk di tempatnya, berusaha menghibur Josh.

“Firasat apa yang kau dapatkan, Joshie sayang?” tanya profesor Ico dengan centil, membuat Ron dan Hermione terpaksa mengubah suara tawa mereka menjadi batuk-batuk kecil.

Lain dari biasanya, kali itu Josh menjawab tanpa menghindar.

“Aku tidak tahu.” katanya. “Aku cuma merasakannya saja.”

“Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Harry?” tanya Adam menginterogasi.

“Aku juga tidak tahu…” Dia diam sejenak. “Sudahlah, jangan tanyakan itu lagi.”

Saat itu Harry melirik arlojinya.

“Kurasa aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu.” katanya kemudian.

“Aku ikut.” kata Hermione.

“Masih ada setengah jam sebelum Transfigurasi dimulai, kurasa aku mau istirahat sebentar.” lanjut Ron.

“Sampai nanti kalau begitu.” kata Mary.

Bertiga, mereka meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Penjaga menuju menara Gryffindor.

 

Ketika Harry tiba di kamarnya dan melihat tempat tidurnya yang lowong, dia tak tahan untuk tidak beristirahat sejenak. Tapi diluar dugaannya, rasa nyaman kasur itu malah membuatnya terlelap dan hanyut dalam mimpi.

Kali ini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berpakaian serba gelap. Di belakangnya ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti kabut hitam. Kegelapan membuat Harry tidak bisa melihat tampang wanita itu. Yang dia kenali hanyalah rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang dan sangat panjang.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan aneh. Ruangan itu tidak berdasar maupun berdinding, hanya sesuatu seperti aliran energi yang bergerak tanpa arah.

"Kita harus merencanakan hal ini dengan baik." kata wanita itu dengan suara bergema. "Para Penjaga itu tidak bodoh. Lagipula, mereka memiliki pendukung yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Harry membuka mulutnya, dan suara yang dia keluarkan membuatnya bergidik. Dia sangat kenal pemilik suara itu. Dia bahkan sempat melihatnya bertempur melawan Dumbledore dibawah patung emas penyihir pria di Kementrian Sihir beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sesuatu yang terkenal dengan nama Holy itu?" kata Voldemort.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan semua pengikutmu yang kau utus waktu itu." kata wanita itu lagi. "Kau sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan."

"Laki-laki itu..." kata Voldemort lagi. "...aku merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

"Dia bernama Joshua Waterby. Dan dia punya tiga kembaran lain bersamanya." Wanita itu bergerak pelan, bajunya yang panjang hingga menutupi kakinya hanya melambai dan tanpa bersuara, seakan dia sedang melayang. "Bersama para penjaga yang lain, mereka akan membawa bencana besar bagi kita."

"Lalu apa saranmu?" Tiba-tiba saja kabut hitam gelap yang ada di belakang mereka berbicara dengan suara yang dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Harry serasa berdiri.

Mendadak dia paham sekarang paham siapa mereka, Doom dan Void.

"Joshua memiliki kristal yang sudah kuincar sejak dulu." kata Doom, melayang lagi, kali ini mengitari Voldemort ke sisi yang lain. "Semua penjaga air memiliki kristal itu, tapi tidak ada yang sehebat kristal miliknya."

"Aku tidak tahu ada benda seperti itu selain Batu Bertuah." kata Voldemort. "Jadi kau berencana mengambilnya darinya?"

"Kristal itu tidak bisa berada di luar tubuh pemiliknya lebih dari dua jam." kata Doom. "Kita harus mencari cara untuk dapat menggunakannya secara maksimal."

"Kita buat sebuah wadah sihir untuk itu." tanya Void.

"Kristal penjaga maupun penjaganya sendiri tidak mempan sihir. Kita harus mencari cara lain dengan menggunakan teknologi. Dan kita juga harus menemukan tempat yang tepat."

"Bagaimana dengan meriam yang kau buat itu?" Voldemort tertawa. "Ah, maaf. Kurasa mereka telah menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping."

"Menurutmu begitu? Itu hanyalah bagian dari rencanaku." sela Doom. "Mereka memang telah menghancurkannya, tapi itu hanya bagian luarnya saja." Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan kukunya, yang kira-kira dua puluh sentimeter panjangnya. "Tempat itu memiliki rahasia. Hanya dengan sedikit perubahan kita bisa menggunakan fasilitas itu untuk membuat alat yang bisa menahan kristal itu selama yang kita inginkan."

"Begitu kita mendapatkannya kita bisa menyerang mereka tanpa kuatir perlu dengan pembatas yang mereka buat itu." kata Voldemort.

"Dan pasukan kita tidak akan terkalahkan." tambah Void.

 

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya dan melompat duduk. Matanya memandang lurus tanpa fokus. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Voldemort, Doom, dan Void sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Mereka berencana untuk merampas kristal air milik Josh dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang!

“Harry?” tanya Sirius. “Ada apa? Kau kelihatannya seperti baru mimpi buruk.”

“Aku punya firasat buruk, Sirius.” katanya. “Kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan profesor Dumbledore?”

“Tapi—apa?” tanya Sirius bingung.

“Dengar, Sirius. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Yang jelas, ini sangat genting.” katanya dengan suara gemetar.

“Akan kucari dia. Sepertinya dia berada di kantornya.” kata Sirius.

“Aku berada di ruang rekreasi Penjaga. Aku harus memberi tahu Josh.” kata Harry sebelum Sirius menghilang di pojok pigura emasnya.

Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Untuk sesaat lamanya dia sempat berpikir kalau mimpi itu mungkin jebakan Voldemort, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya kepada Josh dan yang lain sebelum semuanya terlambat.

 

“Ron, Hermione, kita harus segera menemui Josh dan yang lain.” katanya, terengah menuruni tangga batu.

Ron saat itu sedang memberi makan Pig di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sedangkan Hermione, yang duduk di sebelahnya, baru saja membaca habis buku _Fenomena Sihir_.

“Ada apa, Harry? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu.” kata Ron.

“Lebih buruk dari itu.” kata Harry, langsung menuju lubang lukisan. “Ayo. Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan firasat yang dirasakan Josh.”

Meski bimbang karena tidak paham dengan apa yang Harry katakan, keduanya bergerak meninggalkan tempat mereka dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

 

* * *

 

Profesor Ico—yang saat itu sedang merajut, Adam, Al, Gilland, dan Mary yang sedang duduk-duduk dengan santai di ruang rekreasi Penjaga melompat kaget ketika Harry, Ron, dan Hermione masuk.

“Josh! Di mana Josh?” kata Harry terengah.

“Ada yang salah, Harry?” tanya profesor Ico dengan nada penuh selidik.

“Kurasa aku tahu apa yang membuat dia mendapat firasat buruk.”

Butuh kira-kira sepuluh menit baginya untuk menceritakan mimpinya kepada mereka sedetil mungkin karena napasnya yang memburu, selain karena menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan.

“Aku tahu ini kedengarannya seperti perangkap, tapi aku tetap tidak mau mengambil resiko.” katanya mengakhiri ceritanya.

“Itu bukan perangkap, Harry.”

Harry menoleh ke arah pintu. Profesor Dumbledore muncul bersama Justin dan profesor McGonagall.

“Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau bekas lukamu itu sudah aku segel kan?” kata Justin. “Sehebat apapun Voldemort sekarang, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk menyegel bekas luka itu kecuali aku sendiri yang memberitahunya.”

“Apa itu benar, Potter? Kau menyaksikan _mimpi_ yang lain?” tanya McGonagall kuatir.

“Tolong ceritakan pada kami sekali lagi, Harry.” kata Dumbledore lembut.

Sekali lagi Harry menceritakan seluruh isi mimpinya kepada mereka dan ketika dia selesai, Adam langsung mengambil alih.

“Gilland, tolong kau cari Josh dan bawa dia kemari. Sepertinya dia berada di halaman depan kastil.” katanya. “Kita harus siap menghadapi serangan mendadak.”

Gilland langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bicara.

“Tapi mereka tidak bisa menembus Tower.” kata Al. “Sedikit saja mereka melanggar batasnya, mereka akan musnah.”

“Aku tahu itu.” kata Adam. “Tapi itu tidak berarti tidak ada cara lain untuk menyergap Josh.”

“Oh, astaga!” Profesor Ico melompat berdiri. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Semua mata beralih padanya. Dia melirik ke arah Adam, lalu dengan gemetar dan tergagap-gagap dia berbicara, “Ma-Marcel, James, d-d-d-dan Da-Daniel sedang…” Dia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya.

Baru pernah rasanya dia melihat wajah Adam mendadak berubah pucat secepat itu. Dalam sekejap, keadaan menjadi tegang.

Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, semua Penjaga yang ada di ruangan itu serempak keluar meninggalkan pembimbing mereka terduduk lemas di sofa. Kain rajutannya kini sudah jatuh ke lantai dan menutupi kakinya tapi dia seakan tidak menyadarinya.

“Minerva, cari staf yang lain dan bilang mereka untuk menyuruh semua anak-anak untuk kembali masuk ke kastil.” kata profesor Dumbledore kemudian. Dia beralih kepada Justin. “Kita berdua harus bicara. Sepertinya ini tidak bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi.”

Profesor Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall, dan Justin sama-sama meninggalkan ruangan itu, membiarkan Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan profesor Ico—yang kini tampaknya sudah terkujur kaku di tempatnya karena shok, di situ.

“Harry, kalau profesor McGonagall memanggil semua murid masuk ke kastil, aku rasa anggota LD yang lain pasti menduga terjadi sesuatu.” kata Hermione. “Aku akan memberitahukan ini kepada mereka.”

Dia lalu meninggalkan Ron dan Harry tetap di situ bersama profesor Ico.

 

Meski merasa kurang enak hati karena baru saja menyampaikan sebuah berita buruk, Harry memaksakan diri untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Sofa itu terkenal empuknya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman di situ.

“Mereka akan baik-baik saja.” kata Harry, mencoba menghibur profesor Ico yang sudah beberapa menit sama sekali tidak bergerak.

“Daniel…” gumamnya beberapa saat kemudian.

“Apa?”

“Untuk saat ini, Daniel adalah titik lemah Josh.” kata profesor Ico. “Aku yakin Doom juga sudah tahu hal ini.” Dia menunduk, menudungi kepalanya dengan tangan. “Semoga mereka baik-baik saja.” katanya berharap.


	20. The Heart of a Guardian

**T** IDAK biasa-biasanya Harry melihat profesor Dumbledore mendapat surat burung hantu yang diantar ke Aula Besar seperti yang terjadi malam itu. Dua burung hantu gemuk, yang satu berwarna coklat dengan sayap kombinasi coklat-putih, dan yang satunya berwarna coklat gelap dengan paruh yang bengkok luar biasa, turun dari langit-langit Aula sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan cukup besar dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Dumbledore.

Isu berita mengenai serangan lain telah menyebar luas di kalangan anak-anak. Dan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, semenjak tadi sore sudah mulai terjadi transaksi amulet dan jimat yang menghebohkan. Harry sadar kalau semuanya itu sebagian besar tidak berguna mengingat kekuatan gabungan Voldemort, Doom, dan Void itu di luar yang bisa mereka semua bayangkan. Dia sendiri sudah merasakan bagaimana kekuatan Voldemort yang telah ditambah kemampuannya oleh Doom beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia juga sudah tahu sebagaimana besar kekuatan Void setelah ratusan ribu Penjaga berusaha mengalahkannya tahun lalu. Tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan kekuatan Doom yang bisa memberi kemampuan Voldemort hingga menjadi sehebat itu, yang pastilah sangat besar.

“Apa menurutmu mereka akan menyerang kastil, Harry?” tanya Dean Thomas.

“Aku tidak tahu.” jawab Harry setengah menerawang. Dia memandangi meja makan para Penjaga yang kosong.

Semua Penjaga yang berada di kastil saat ini pasti sedang mencari Daniel, Marcel, dan James. Kursi yang kosong menandakan kalau mereka masih belum kembali. Terlalu lama bagi tiga orang Penjaga untuk bepergian selama itu di London karena mereka bisa menggunakan teleport. Dan Josh, terakhir kali Harry melihatnya dia tampak lebih parah daripada seorang yang tersedot jiwanya oleh Dementor. Ditanyai, dihibur, apapun yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya dia tetap tidak bereaksi.

Suara keras yang berasal dari meja guru berhasil menyadarkan Harry, membuatnya menjatuhkan sendok makannya. Suara itu bergema ke seluruh bagian aula, dan Harry sangat mengenalnya. Itu adalah suara Lord Voldemort, keluar dari bungkusan besar yang dibawa dua burung hantu coklat tadi.

“Mereka bertiga ada padaku. Jika kalian masih menyayangkan nyawa mereka, suruh sang Penjaga Air menemui kami di batas paling luar sebelah barat satu jam lagi.”

Anak-anak histeris dan berteriak ketakutan.

“Tenang!” seru Dumbledore memerintahkan. Setelah keadaan sunyi kembali, dia melanjutkan. “Para guru, Prefek, dan Ketua Murid, segera antarkan semua anak kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Kalian tidak diijinkan keluar dari sana sampai pengumuman selanjutnya.”

Semua perlahan bergerak dengan teratur. Para guru mulai meninggalkan tempat mereka. Ron dan Hermione membantu anak-anak kelas satu dan membimbing mereka keluar dari Aula dengan rapi.

Harry, dengan sepengetahuan Ron, menyelinap ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

 

“Josh! Dia mendapatkan mereka.” seru Harry ketika dia menyerbu masuk. “Menurutku kita harus…”

Dia berhenti. Di ruangan itu ternyata tidak hanya ada Josh, profesor Ico, dan Gilland, melainkan juga Justin dan profesor Dumbledore.

Dia memandang ke arah Dumbledore dengan kaget. Kepanikannya telah membuatnya lupa kalau Dumbledore pasti akan segera memberi tahu mereka.

Harry cukup terkejut sewaktu Dumbledore berbicara padanya dengan tenang.

“Aku sudah memberi tahu mereka, Harry.” katanya lembut. “Dan Mr Waterby kelihatannya akan pergi sendiri untuk menemui mereka.”

“Josh, ini perangkap.” kata Harry, kini sudah tidak peduli lagi. “Mereka menginginkanmu.”

“Aku tahu, Harry.” Josh menatap balik Harry dengan serius. “Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka ditawan begitu saja.”

Di dalam hatinya Harry tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang begitu cepat darinya. Kira-kira tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia masih diam dan tak bereaksi seperti patung. Tapi sekarang dia sepertinya sudah kembali normal.

“Menurutku penjaga tidak mudah dibunuh oleh Doom, Void atau bahkan Voldemort yang punya Kutukan Kematian yang paling mematikan sekalipun.” kata Gilland sebelum ada yang bicara. “Tapi kita tetap harus mencari cara untuk membebaskan mereka tanpa harus mengorbankan Josh.”

“Untuk saat ini aku rasa tidak ada cara lain selain dengan diriku.” kata Josh cepat.

“Tapi Josh, itu…”

“Aku sudah mencelakai mereka, Gilland!” sela Josh dengan suara keras. Dia lalu memelankan suaranya. “Aku tidak mau mereka menderita untukku. Satu orang saja sudah cukup untukku.”

“Tapi tetap aku tidak setuju kau tidak ke sana sendirian!” kata profesor Ico histeris. “Itu sama saja dengan mengantar nyawa.”

“Dia tidak akan sendirian.” sela Justin. “Aku akan pergi juga. Tapi dari tempat yang tidak terlihat kalau perlu.”

“Aku ikut.” kata Harry spontan.

Semua mata beralih kepadanya.

“Harry…”

“Daniel ada di sana, ingat? Dia kembaranku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.” kata Harry keras. Dia beralih ke profesor Dumbledore. “Tolonglah, Profesor.”

Dumbledore diam.

“Baiklah.” katanya kemudian. “Mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan perhatian Voldemort untuk sesaat.”

“Aku akan menggunakan perisai tak terlihatku untuk melindungi Harry.” kata Josh. “Voldemort tidak akan bisa mencelakainya sekuat apapun dia.”

“Aku juga ikut.” kata profesor Ico.

“Tidak.” kata Josh tegas. “Kau harus di sini untuk memberitahu yang lain.”

Saat itu profesor McGonagall masuk ke ruangan itu.

“Semuanya siap, Albus.” katanya. Matanya beralih ke Harry. “Sedang apa kau di sini, Potter?”

“Dia akan menemaniku untuk menemui Voldemort, Minerva.” kata Dumbledore.

“Tapi…”

“Dia akan baik-baik saja.” kata Dumbledore lagi.

“Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah rencana tambahan.” kata Gilland, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

“Tidak perlu.”

Suara itu membuat mereka semua berbalik. Tim muncul di depan pintu. Harry yakin ada yang telah memberitahunya masalah penculikan ini.

“Semuanya sudah ada di depan mata.” katanya. “Lakukan saja seperti yang mereka minta. Kita akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengadakan serangan balik.”

“Apakah ini pertempuran yang terakhir?” tanya Harry takut-takut.

“Masalah itu, aku tidak tahu.” jawab Tim. “Aku cuma bisa memberi satu saran, ikuti saja. Mau atau tidak, semua terserah padamu, Josh.”

Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya karena tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan melihat ke samping tanpa fokus, seperti sedang merasakan sesuatu.

“Lebih baik kalian cepat.” katanya kemudian. “Kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi mereka akan sampai di batas luar Tower.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” tanya Harry tanpa berpikir.

“Aku tahu bahwa aku tahu kalau aku tahu yang aku tahu.” jawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Harry bertambah bingung. Tapi mata Dumbledore justru kelihatan berkilat-kilat.

 

Ketika Tim hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, Gilland bertanya padanya.

“Kau tidak ikut?” katanya.

Tim berhenti, berbalik. “Pertama, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tower terlalu jauh. Kedua, aku harus menunggu sampai dia tiba.” Dia menunjuk Josh sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gilland, yang jelas-jelas kelihatan bingung, berjalan menuju dinding dan memperhatikan daftar giliran jaga yang tertempel di situ.

“Josh tidak mendapat giliran jaga hari ini.” katanya. Dia diam sejenak. “Dia pasti sudah tahu sesuatu.”

 

“Lebih baik kita bergegas.” kata Dumbledore. “Waktunya semakin singkat.”

“Kita bisa menggunakan Portkey hanya sampai ke batas dalam Tower, tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup.” kata Justin.

“Ayo keluar. Kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di sini.”

Mata Dumbledore tiba-tiba tertarik dengan sebuah bolpen dari kuningan yang terletak di atas meja.

“Boleh aku pinjam bolpen cantik itu, Miss O’Brien?” tanyanya.

“Bawalah. Tapi usahakan jangan sampai rusak.”

“Oh, tentu saja.” tanggap Dumbledore sambil tersenyum.

Mereka—terkecuali profesor Ico yang tetap duduk sambil memijiti kepalanya—berbondong-bondong meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi hanya sampai di depan sepasang baju zirah yang menutupi pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Dumbledore meletakkan bolpen kuningan di tepi kaki salah satu baju zirah, mengetuk bolpen itu dengan tongkatnya lalu bergumam, “ _Portus_.”

Bolpen itu bergetar biru kehijauan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali diam seperti semula.

Harry segera mengambil tempat paling pojok dan paling mudah untuk meraih bolpen itu. Ketika mereka semua berkumpul, Dumbledore bicara lagi.

“Siap? Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu…dua…tiga!”

Serentak mereka memukul bolpen itu dengan tangan dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Portkey itu membawa mereka langsung ke perbatasan Tower.

 

* * *

 

Langit di luar sangat gelap, dan Harry yang mendarat di lumpur tepat pada bagian dadanya, berusaha bangkit sambil membersihkan dagunya yang terkena cipratan lumpur.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?” tanya Dumbledore dan dia mengangguk.

Dumbledore memungut bolpen kuningan milik profesor Ico yang tadi mereka gunakan sebagai Portkey dan mengantonginya.

“ _Lumos Maxima_!” gumamnya dan di ujung tongkatnya keluar cahaya terang seperti cahaya bulan berukuran kecil.

Dia memandang ke depan dan pemandangan yang terlihat membuatnya terkesima.

Di hadapannya ada sesuatu seperti dinding barrier berwarna pelangi. Di sekitarnya keluar cahaya seperti sinar kunang-kunang dalam berbagai ukuran.

“Ini batas Tower?” tanyanya.

“Ya. Dan juga batas sihir yang dibuat Justin dulu.” Josh yang menjawab. Dia menatap Harry sejenak. “Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Harry, jangan coba-coba kau lewati batas itu, kau mengerti? Nah, kemarilah.”

Josh menggerakkan tangannya melewati kepala Harry, membentuk sebuah kubah.

Harry tidak melihat apa-apa, tapi dia mendengar sebuah bunyi seperti dua buah pipa besi dibenturkan pelan. Dia yakin Josh baru saja memasang perisai tak terlihat pada dirinya.

 

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima menit, yang terjadi kemudian sempat membuat Harry gemetar. Seandainya dia tidak berada di dalam batas, tentunya dia pasti segera lari atau bersembunyi.

Bunyi langkah yang diiringi runtuhnya pepohonan dari kejauhan menandakan kalau Voldemort—atau siapapun yang disuruhnya—sudah datang.

Datang mendekat sebuah makhluk yang sangat aneh. Badannya sangat kurus tapi sangat besar, kira-kira dua puluh meter tingginya. Tangannya berjari tiga, kurus dan panjang. Sedangkan kakinya bengkok seperti kaki kuda. Di sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan sulur-sulur hijau yang bergerak-gerak menjijikan. Tampangnya sangat jelek—mirip gabungan katak dan iguana—dan mulutnya penuh dengan gigi yang tajam, bertonjolan pada sisi-sisi yang aneh pada dinding mulutnya. Di kepalanya ada enam tanduk, masing-masing tiga di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Makhluk itu datang sendirian membawa Marcel, James, dan Daniel yang terikat erat dengan sulur pada dadanya. Lain dari yang mereka perkirakan, Voldemort sepertinya tidak datang.

Josh menghela napas pelan lalu maju untuk melewati batas Tower. Batas itu seakan sobek, memberi jalan baginya untuk lewat. Dan setelah dia tiba di sisi seberang, bagian itu kembali tertutup seperti semula.

Daniel, Marcel, dan James meronta-ronta sambil berteriak.

“Josh, jangan ke sini!” kata mereka. “Jangan pedulikan kami!”

“Jangan kemari, Josh.”

Josh tidak mendengarkan mereka.

“Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?” katanya lantang kepada raksasa itu.

Harry kaget sekali ketika makhluk jelek menjijikan itu menjawab.

“Aku Hades. Yang kami inginkan adalah kau…” katanya, membuat Daniel, Marcel, dan James berteriak lebih keras.

“Lepaskan mereka dulu.” kata Josh.

“Tidak...kau harus lebih dulu.” katanya lagi.

“Aku akan datang kalau kau melepaskan mereka terlebih dahulu dan tanpa menyakiti mereka. Kau harus tahu kalau aku selalu menepati janji.”

Raksasa itu diam sejenak.

“Baiklah…”

Dengan satu kali bunyi plop keras, Daniel, Marcel, dan James terdorong dari dada raksasa itu. Sulur-sulur yang mengikat mereka mengendur sehingga mereka bebas darinya. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka bertiga seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri sama sekali.

Josh menunduk. “Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya.

Marcel meraih kaki Josh.

“Jangan ikuti kemauannya. Mereka mengincarmu.” katanya memohon.

Sambil tersenyum Josh membantunya berdiri.

“Tunggulah di situ.” katanya lalu beralih ke James.

“Sori aku mencelakai kalian.” katanya lagi.

Terakhir, dia mendekati Daniel dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

“Sori, _bro_.”

Josh menatap Daniel dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

“Josh, jangan.” 

Dan tiba-tiba saja Josh mendorong Marcel dan James melewati batas Tower. Batas itu membuka dan langsung kembali tertutup ketika mereka melewatinya.

Tapi dia baru saja hendak mendorong Daniel ke dalam batas ketika sulur-sulur raksasa itu tiba-tiba membelitnya dan menariknya.

“JOSH!”

“DANIEL, LARI!”

Daniel segera berlari menuju batas, tapi dia kurang cepat karena sulur-sulur itu kembali menangkapnya.

 

Josh mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kelereng besar berwarna biru dari dalam sakunya dan melempari sulur yang mengikat Daniel dengan benda itu.

Ledakan kecil yang menyusul sempat membuat sulur itu bergetar sesaat lamanya, sebelum kembali membelit Daniel dengan lebih kuat.

“LEPASKAN DIA! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI!” raung Josh.

“TIDAK!” teriak Harry.

“Harry, jangan!”

Dumbledore berupaya mencegahnya tapi dia terlambat.

Tanpa sadar Harry berlari dan menabrak batas Tower.

Terdengar sesuatu seperti suara barang pecah.

Batas Tower membuat Harry terpelanting ke udara beberapa puluh meter ke belakang, diikuti dengan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menghantam seluruh badannya hingga terasa sampai ke tulang, seakan dia baru saja ditabrak oleh Bus Ksatria.

Seluruh indranya seperti membeku dan kehilangan fungsinya. Dan dua kata terakhir yang sayup-sayup dia dengar sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh pingsan adalah, “ _Aresto Momentum_.”


	21. The Brink of Death

**K** ETIKA Harry sadar dia sudah berada bangsal di Rumah Sakit. Seluruh badannya sakit luar biasa, dan semua tulangnya terasa remuk. Dia sudah pernah merasa bagaimana sakitnya menumbuhkan kembali tulang tangan kanannya yang lenyap karena disihir Lockhart tapi rasa sakit ini berpuluh kali lebih dari itu. Saat itu hanya satu hal yang muncul dibenaknya sehingga membuatnya tetap sadar, yaitu Josh dan Daniel.

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

“Jangan bergerak dulu, Potter.” kata Madam Pomfrey, menghampirinya sambil membawa dua botol ramuan. “Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Hampir semua tulangmu retak dan butuh sedikit waktu untuk sembuh seluruhnya.”

Harry membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan pita suaranya tidak mau mematuhi perintah otaknya.

Dia menyerah, membiarkan Madam Pomfrey mengangkat kepalanya dan meminumkan ramuan berwarna kehijauan.

“Untung profesor Dumbledore menyelamatkanmu sebelum terlambat.” kata Madam Pomfrey. “Kau tidak cederamu akan jauh lebih parah dari ini.”

Madam Pomfrey menuang ramuan berwarna ungu di piala itu bekas minum Harry dan membantunya minum sekali lagi.

“Sungguh ceroboh menabrak batas yang berbahaya seperti itu.” katanya kemudian. Dia meletakkan piala dan botol ramuannya di samping tempat tidurnya. “Nah sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu. Aku mau memberi tahu profesor Dumbledore kalau kau sudah sadar.”

Dan Harry pun terlelap sekali lagi.

 

Profesor Dumbledore berada di sampingnya ketika dia terbangun keesokan harinya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit meski sudah jauh berkurang dari yang dia rasakan kemarin.

“Selamat pagi, Harry.” kata profesor Dumbledore lembut. “Kulihat akhirnya kau bangun. Pelajaran sudah dimulai, kau tahu.”

Harry berusaha bangkit tapi Dumbledore mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

“Jangan paksakan dirimu.” katanya. “Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai ini bisa terjadi?”

“Saya tidak sadar menabrak batas Tower, profesor.” jawab Harry, menghindari tatapan Dumbledore.

“Itu bukan salahmu. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa saja bisa kalap.” kata Dumbledore lagi.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sempat melihat Luna Lovegood di pintu Rumah Sakit, yang langsung menghindar ketika dia melihatnya.

“Profesor, bagaimana Josh dan Daniel?” tanyanya.

Dumbledore menatap matanya. Kali ini Harry berusaha untuk tidak menghindarinya meski dia merasa agak kurang nyaman karenanya.

“Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka berdua sudah diculik.” jawab Dumbledore. “Semua penjaga yang lain sedang berusaha mencari lokasi mereka hingga saat ini.”

“Tapi bukankah saya sudah pernah bilang kalau lokasinya berada di meriam raksasa yang pernah mereka buat untuk menghancurkan perisai dulu?” kata Harry.

Dumbledore menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

“Apakah kau mendapatkan mimpi lagi?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Tidak, Sir. Mimpi yang sama dengan yang waktu itu.” jawab Harry jujur. Mendadak dia bimbang. “Apa waktu itu aku tidak bilang?” gumamnya.

“Kau memang menceritakan seluruh kejadian itu dengan detil sekali, tapi sama sekali tidak mengenai lokasinya.” kata Dumbledore. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Ada baiknya aku memberi tahu teman-teman Penjaga kita sebelum semuanya terlambat. Untuk sementara lebih baik kau tinggal di sini dulu, Harry.”

Dan dia berbalik hendak keluar.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa alasan tertentu, jantung Harry terasa sakit. Sakitnya luar biasa, seakan seseorang sedang mencabut jantungnya hidup-hidup. Tidak tahan, dia berteriak sekerasnya hingga membuat bukan hanya Dumbledore tapi juga Madam Pomfrey yang sedang berada di kantornya langsung datang mendekatinya.

Dia meremas tepi-tepi tempat tidur kuat-kuat selagi badannya melengkung ke atas, seakan ada yang mendorong jantungnya keluar dari punggungnya. Matanya semakin kabur karena penuh dengan air mata yang keluar karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu.

“Harry, Harry.” kata Dumbledore. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Dia baru saja mengeluarkan tongkatnya ketika rasa sakit di jantung Harry mendadak hilang, secepat dia datang.

Punggungnya terhempas kembali ke tempat tidur dan dia kembali pingsan.

 

“Kau kira tidak apa-apa, Ron? Terus terang aku kuatir.”

“Kukira kau masih percaya Dumbledore?”

“Tapi Dumbledore bilang kalau dia sendiri yang melihat Harry tampak begitu menderita.”

“Setidaknya menurutnya bukan perbuatan Kau-Tahu-Siapa.”

Suara Ron dan Hermione membuat Harry terbangun.

Dia menatap sekeliling. Selain Ron dan Hermione, semua anggota LD hadir di situ.

“Hai kalian.” kata Harry lemas.

Mereka semua menatapnya.

“Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Harry.” kata Neville. “Kita melewatkan seminggu tanpa latihan khusus darimu.”

“Tapi kita latihan, kan?” kata Hermione, ada sedikit nada tersinggung di dalamnya.

“Seminggu?” tanya Harry. “Aku tertidur selama itu?”

“Bukan seminggu, tapi sepuluh hari.” kata Ron meralat.

“Apa—?“

Tanpa sadar Harry memegang jantungnya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?” tanya Hermione.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” jawabnya. “Aku tidak tahu kalau menabrak batas Tower bisa membuatku pingsan selama sepuluh hari.”

“Tidak sepuluh hari, tapi enam hari.” kata Ron lagi.

Harry memandang Ron bingung.

”Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya. “Bukannya kau tadi bilang sepuluh hari?”

“Kau seharusnya sudah sadar empat hari yang lalu.” kata Haylie. “Tapi kudengar kau terkena serangan lagi dan kau pingsan sampai sekarang.”

Harry menatap mereka tak percaya.

Dia bangkit duduk tapi karena terlalu tiba-tiba, dia merasa pusing.

“Bagaimana dengan Josh dan Daniel?” katanya.

Ron dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang.

“Mereka masih belum ditemukan.” jawab Hermione.

“Mereka sudah mencoba mencari meriam raksasa seperti yang kau bilang tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.” tambah Ron.

Harry mendongak, lagi-lagi memandang mereka tidak percaya.

“Tidak mungkin.” kata Harry. “Mereka pasti ada di sana.”

“Kau tahu, Teman.” kata Ron. “Dumbledore bilang sakitmu itu ada hubungannya dengan Daniel.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena tak lama sesudah kau pingsan, Justin, Al, dan Gilland tiba-tiba mendapat serangan yang sama.” Hermione yang menjawab. “Tapi mereka pingsan hanya selama satu-dua jam.”

“Kau dan Daniel adalah orang yang sama tapi berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.” kata Hermione. “Menurut Dumbledore, apa yang terjadi padanya juga bisa kau rasakan. Kita seharusnya sudah bisa tahu setelah kejadian Josh menyelamatkan Daniel sewaktu Cleros menyerangnya tahun lalu.”

Harry paham sekarang kenapa dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian dia tersadar apa itu artinya.

“Bantu aku ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga.” katanya menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur.

“Harry, kau tidak boleh—“

“Hermione, nyawa Josh dan Daniel sekarang tergantung padaku. Aku tidak mau membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja.” kata Harry tegas. “Lagipula, aku merasa seluruh tubuhku sudah tidak sakit lagi.”

Tapi pada saat itu Madam Pomfrey masuk. Harry menebak kalau dia pasti punya mata ketiga yang dia letakkan di dalam ruangan itu.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Potter?” tanyanya.

“Sudah lebih baik, terima kasih.” jawab Harry.

“Kelihatannya kau sudah tidak apa-apa.” katanya lagi. “Lain kali jangan menabrak batas itu lagi, kau mengerti? Untung saja Mr Waterby memasang perisai tak terlihat padamu. Kalau tidak, badanmu pasti sudah tidak bersisa.”

Harry merasa ngeri. Seandainya yang dikatakannya itu benar, berarti dia termasuk orang yang sangat beruntung.

“Keluar dari sini kau harus segera kembali ke menara Gryffindor, Potter.” katanya lagi. “Terlalu lelah tidak bagus untukmu.”

“Aku tidak lelah.”

Harry tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Malfoy seandainya dia tahu percakapan mereka ini. Dia bisa saja mengejeknya sepanjang tahun ajaran atau mati karena tertawa.

Madam Pomfrey lalu menarik tirai di sekeliling tempat tidur Harry supaya dia bisa mengganti bajunya.

 

“Kenapa kalian malam-malam mengunjungiku?” tanya Harry beberapa saat kemudian setelah mereka keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

“Untuk latihan di Aula Besar.” kata Dean Thomas. “Karena masih ada waktu, kami sepakat untuk mengunjungimu terlebih dahulu.”

“Kenapa kalian ikut latihan tambahan?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Setelah kejadian sepuluh hari lalu, kami rasa lebih baik kami harus lebih banyak latihan.” kata Alec.

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian melihat Luna? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya.”

“Luna? Luna Lovegood si aneh itu?” tanya Andrea. “Bahkan kami jarang melihatnya. Dia hanya muncul sewaktu di kelas, setelah itu selalu menghilang. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya di ruang rekreasi.”

Harry teringat lagi percakapannya dengan Luna di akhir tahun ajaran lalu. Dia berpikir mungkin Luna agak shok setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak kepadanya sehingga mulai menjatuhkan diri dari semua orang.

 

Harry memisahkan diri ketika sampai di pintu Aula Besar.

“Kau tidak ikut latihan?” tanya Ron ketika dia menjauh.

“Dia baru sembuh, Ron.” kata Hermione.

“Tidak. Aku mau menemui Adam dan yang lain.” kata Harry. “Ada yang harus kubicarakan.”

“Sampai nanti kalau begitu.” kata Sandra.

Semua anggota LD lalu masuk ke Aula Besar dan meninggalkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione di situ.

“Harry, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Hermione kuatir.

Harry diam sejenak. “Kalian masih ingat alat raksasa yang katanya dibuat Doom untuk menghancurkan perisai kastil?” Ron dan Hermione mengangguk. ”Aku rasa Josh dan Daniel disekap di sana.”

“Semua Penjaga sudah mencari semua sisi di tempat itu, Harry.” kata Ron. “Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.”

“Yang memeriksa hanya Penjaga, Ron.” kata Hermione.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

“Seandainya apa yang dikatakan Harry benar—“

“—Aku tidak berbohong!” sela Harry kesal.

“Aku tahu kau tidak berbohong, Harry. Tapi kuharap kau ingat kejadian…waktu itu.” kata Hermione takut-takut. “Aku tidak mau kita berbuat kesalahan lagi.”

“Aku juga.” jawab Harry cepat. “Justin sudah memastikan kalau apa yang kulihat bukan jebakan.”

“Kalau begitu bagus.” kata Hermione. Dia diam sejenak. “Kurasa tempat itu ada ruang rahasianya.”

“Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa mereka sudah mencari tapi tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa.” kata Harry lagi. “Lebih baik sekarang kalian masuk. Aku harus buru-buru.”

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, dia segera meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

 

* * *

 

Beberapa orang Penjaga beserta profesor Ico dan Gilland sedang ramai berdiskusi ketika dia tiba. Mereka sempat berhenti sejenak ketika melihatnya datang. Al yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan pintu langsung menyambutnya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” tanyanya.

“Baik.” jawab Harry singkat. “Al, dengarkan aku. Aku yakin Josh dan Daniel disekap di…”

“Kami sudah tahu.” sela Al cepat. “Kami juga sedang berpikir kalau ruang rahasia yang mereka buat hanya bisa dibuka dengan cara tertentu.” Dia melempar pandang ke arah yang lain yang masih berdiskusi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk secarik kertas yang tampak seperti peta. “ICO sudah mencetak petanya.” katanya sebelum Harry bicara. “Dan kami sudah menemukan lokasi ruang bawah tanahnya. Sampai sekarang kami sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk masuk.”

Harry menatap wajahnya yang berubah murung.

“Semakin cepat ditemukan semakin baik. Mungkin saja mereka tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.”

“Kita harus bergegas.” kata Harry. “Aku mau bicara dengan profesor Dumbledore.”

“Tidak usah.” cegah Al. “Rachel, Peter, Marcel, dan Esther sudah kami kirim ke sana namun sampai sekarang masih belum ada hasil.”

Seakan ada yang mengatur, tiba-tiba Justin dan profesor Dumbledore masuk ke ruangan itu.

Harry membuka mulutnya hendak menanyakan kenapa dia tidak ada di Aula Besar, tapi Dumbledore memberi tanda dengan tangannya, memintanya untuk menundanya.

“Kami berhasil!” kata Justin setengah terengah.

Semua Penjaga dan juga profesor Ico yang saat itu sedang berdiskusi langsung beralih padanya.

Justin mengangkat sebuah perkamen ke atas kepalanya.

“Saudara-saudara, kami persembahkan Peta Perampok edisi khusus.” katanya senang.

Profesor Ico nyaris tertawa. “Apa yang bisa dilakukan Peta Perampok edisi khusus itu?” tanyanya geli.

“Aku mengkopi idenya dari Peta Perampok yang asli, ditambah dengan fasilitas lain, tentunya” kata Justin. “Ini Peta Perampok khusus untuk meriam sial itu.” Dia membentangkan perkamen itu di tangannya. “Ayo kita keluar. Ada yang harus kuperlihatkan pada kalian.”

 

Justin meletakkan gulungan Peta Perampok itu ke lantai, mengetuknya dengan tongkatnya, lalu bergumam, “ _Mischief must be undone._ ”

Perlahan-lahan muncul garis dan tinta di perkamen besar itu dan tak lama kemudian seluruh bagian perkamen terisi dengan gambar. Banyak sekali yang mondar-mandir dan Harry memperhatikan hampir semua tulisannya adalah Cleros dan Morphos.

“Bagaimana Rachel dan yang lain bisa melewati makhluk sebanyak ini?” kata Dave.

“Itu mereka.” kata Gilland, menujuk ke kiri atas peta.

“Lihat,” kata Justin. “di sini tempatnya.”

Harry melihat tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Justin dan memperhatikan tulisan yang ada di situ.

“ _Cladesto Locus_?” katanya. “Doom menggunakan sihir dan kata kunci untuk menyembunyikan Josh dan Daniel? Kenapa rasanya begitu tipikal?”

“Tentu saja tidak, Harry.” kata Justin.

“Kau telah menambahkan fungsi untuk mengubah kata kunci, kurasa?” kata Dumbledore, menatap Justin dari balik kacamata bulan separonya.

Justin tersenyum. “Memang aku yang melakukannya. Inilah salah satu keunggulan Peta Perampok buatan kita, bisa mengubah hal seperti ini langsung dari peta.”

“Ada jalan masuk di balik tulisan itu.” kata Jody.

“Lihat!” seru Mary. Dia menunjuk sesuatu di sebelah bawah.

Seketika ada setitik cahaya harapan di dada Harry. Dia melihat tulisan _Joshua Waterby_ dan _Daniel Radcliffe_ di salah satu ruangan yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran besar di bagian bawah peta. Agak lain dari Peta Perampok yang asli, peta itu sepertinya menulis kondisi orang yang ada di sana, karena tepat di bagian bawah nama-nama itu ada tulisan ‘ _Sekarat_ ’. Kata itu cukup untuk menimbulkan rasa khawatir mereka semua.

“Kalau begitu lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang.” kata Adam. “Waktu kita sangat sempit, dan kita tidak mau kehilangan Josh maupun Daniel.”

“ _All secrets revealed._ ” gumam Justin dan peta itu kembali kosong seperti biasa. Dia berbalik ke Dumbledore. “Kita butuh bantuan untuk ini, profesor Dumbledore. Ron dan Harry kurasa sudah cukup.” Harry kaget sekali sewaktu Justin menyebut namanya. Dia memang ingin sekali ikut, tapi tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan diikutsertakan tanpa harus memintanya. “Harry sangat pandai dalam pertahanan…” Harry merasa mukanya panas. “…dan Ron bisa membantunya. Hermione memang lebih hebat tapi karena dia lebih cocok untuk ditugaskan mengawasi anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain, maka kita tidak bisa mengajaknya kali ini.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi tahu Tim supaya membuka tirai Batas Tower selama beberapa detik.” kata Gilland. “Berapa lama lagi kita akan berangkat?”

“Bilang padanya untuk membuka batas itu setengah jam dari sekarang.” kata Adam sambil melirik arlojinya.

“Jangan. Terlalu beresiko.” sela Dumbledore.

“Kenapa?” tanya Dave.

“Membuka Batas Tower, meski cuma dua detik, berarti memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk masuk.”

Saat itu seiring dengan bunyi buf keras di udara, Fawkes muncul dan terbang mengitari mereka sambil menyanyi.

“Aku lupa kalau ada dia.” kata Justin senang.

“Tapi apa dia bisa menembus batas Tower dan batas sihir yang kau buat?” tanya Adam.

“Batas sihir tidak dirancang untuk burung phoenix. Jadi, kenapa tidak.” kata Justin. “Dan kurasa batas Tower juga tidak.”

“Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita lewati dua jalur. Profesor Dumbledore, Justin, Harry, dan Ron pergi dengan menggunakan Fawkes, sementara kita menggunakan teleport.” kata Adam.

“Berarti kita harus melakukannya dua kali.” kata Matt. “Satu kali hingga sampai ke Batas Tower dan satu kali lagi setelah melewati Batas itu.”

“Betul. Tapi tidak semuanya pergi. Aku tidak mau kastil dalam keadaan kosong.” kata Adam cepat. Dia beralih kepada yang lain. “Mary, Dave, James, kalian ikut denganku. Kita akan bergabung dengan Rachel, Peter, Marcel, dan Esther di sana. Sisanya, tolong jaga tempat ini. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat _mereka_.”

“Aku juga harus tinggal?” tanya Jody.

“Kau yang paling kuat di antara kami.” kata Adam. “Setidaknya ada yang menjaga tempat ini sementara kami pergi.”

Jody mendesah. “Baik.” katanya. “Aku akan tidur di Aula Besar kalau perlu.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Tapi tolong selamatkan Dad.” 

“Jika dia mati, kau tidak akan ada di sini sekarang.” kata profesor Ico. “Jadi jangan kuatir.”

Ada yang menyela pembicaraan itu.

“Dave, Mary, dan James harus ikut dengan profesor Dumbledore.” katanya.

Mereka berbalik. Tim sudah berada di belakang mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

“Kenapa?” tanya Adam.

“Percaya saja.” jawab Tim. “Aku juga kurang tahu sebabnya. Yang jelas, semakin cepat mereka sampai, semakin baik. Aku mendapat firasat…”

“Firasat?” tanya Harry.

“Kalau kalian pergi, mungkin kalian akan tahu.” jawab Tim. “Tapi setelah kalian bertemu dengan Josh dan Daniel, kalian harus segera membawa mereka ke Tower. Mereka tidak akan bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu terlalu lama.”

“Kondisi apa?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Seharusnya kau merasakannya empat hari yang lalu, Harry.” kata Tim.

“Empat hari yang lalu?” Harry teringat dengan rasa sakit di dadanya yang membuatnya pingsan selama empat hari.

“Kalau kita bertiga bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama pada saat yang sama, berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Josh.” kata Justin.

“Pasti Doom telah mengeluarkan kristal mereka dengan paksa.” kata Gilland. “Tidak ada penjelasan lain selain itu.”

“Ya, aku juga yakin begitu.” tambah Al. “Kuharap aku tidak akan pernah terjadi pada diriku. Sakit sekali rasanya.”

Harry merasa lututnya mendadak lemas. “Doom…mengeluarkan kristal mereka dengan paksa?”

“Mereka berdua sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.” kata Al lagi. “Ini sudah hari keempat. Setelah dua hari mereka tidak akan tertolong lagi.”

“Bukankah Penjaga bisa bertahan hidup tanpa kristalnya selama delapan hari?”

“Setiap kali kristalnya keluar, jatah waktu pemiliknya akan berkurang. Josh setidaknya sudah mengeluarkan kristalnya sebanyak dua kali selama dia menjadi penjaga.” kata Adam. “Dan untuk Daniel, dia masih baru tapi tetap kekuatannya masih belum seperti Josh. Dia mungkin dalam kondisi yang lebih parah. Kata _sekarat_ yang tertulis di peta itu buktinya.”

“Tim, bagaimana dengan Holy yang ada di tubuh kami?” tanya Mary, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Selama kalian tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan benda sihir, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.”

“Ayo, Harry.” kata Dumbledore pada akhirnya. “Kita harus segera memberi tahu Mr Ronald Weasley.”

 

* * *

 

Harry sengaja berlari meninggalkan Dumbledore dan yang lain supaya dia bisa sampai di Aula Besar lebih cepat. Dan dia hampir saja menabrak Belle yang baru saja keluar.

“Belle, kau lihat Ron?” tanyanya terengah.

“Dia masih di dalam.” jawab Belle. “Ada apa?”

“Nanti saja kami jelaskan.” kata Harry sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. “Aku harus menemuinya sekarang.”

Belle berbalik, melihat ke dalam Aula.

“Ah, itu dia. Ron!” panggilnya, memberi isyarat baginya untuk cepat keluar.

Tak lama, Ron keluar dan Harry langsung menariknya.

“Ada apa, Harry?” tanya Ron bingung.

“Kita akan pergi menyelamatkan Josh.” kata Harry sambil terus menariknya. “Ayo cepat. Dumbledore dan yang lain menunggu.”

Tapi belum jauh mereka berjalan, Dumbledore dan yang lain muncul. Tapi Harry tidak melihat Fawkes bersama mereka.

“Sudah siap?” tanya Dumbledore. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih dan dia meninggalkan mereka.

Harry berbalik. Ternyata profesor McGonagall baru saja keluar dari Aula Besar bersama Snape.

“Snape?” bisik Harry kepada Ron. “Snape mengajar kalian?”

“Katanya karena dia ada keperluan penting, maka dia dan McGonagall yang bertugas menggantikan.” kata Ron sambil mengangguk ke arah Justin yang sedang berbincang dengan James, Dave, dan Mary.

Saat itu Sandra keluar dari aula bersama Alec sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan Harry sudah bisa menebak apa penyebabnya.

“Aku berani bertaruh anak itu pasti seperti orang gila di dalam sana.” katanya.

“Snape tidak menggubrisnya.” tanggap Ron. “Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan penggemar berat Snape seperti dia. Alec bilang dia bahkan pernah melamar menjadi asisten Snape tapi langsung berakhir ketika Snape mengusirnya keluar dari kantornya.”

“Menurutku dia tidak kelihatan kecewa sama sekali.” kata Harry memperhatikan Sandra yang terus menjauh.

“Aku juga bilang begitu tadi.” kata Ron menggeleng. “Tapi Alec bilang dia malah tambah bersemangat. Aneh benar.”

“Apa kalian berdua sudah siap?” tanya Dumbledore yang entah muncul dari mana karena tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mereka berdua.

“Er—“

Harry mendadak ingat kalau dia belum menjelaskan apapun pada Ron.

“Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan Josh dan Daniel.” kata Harry.

“Tapi kenapa aku dan bukan Hermione?” tanya Ron protes.

“Miss Granger bertugas untuk menjaga ketenangan di menara Gryffindor. Untuk saat ini dia yang paling cocok untuk tugas itu.” Dumbledore yang menjawab. Dia diam sejenak. “Kita harus berurutan mengingat Miss Heartily, Mr Reed, dan Mr Grey juga ikut.”

Ron menatap Harry dengan mata terbelalak. Harry mengangguk.

 

Di dalam Aula Besar yang kini kosong, Dumbledore dan Justin mengatur urutan mereka dan menempatkan Mary, Dave, dan James pada urutan paling belakang.

Dan ketika mereka sudah siap, dari koridor yang gelap Fawkes muncul dan terbang melewati mereka. Ketika mencapai Dumbledore yang berada paling depan, penyihir tua itu menangkap ekornya dan pada detik selanjutnya, yang mampu diingat oleh Harry adalah, mereka melayang kira-kira satu meter dari lantai sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi merah menyilaukan.

 

* * *

 

Harry tidak ingat kapan persisnya mereka berangkat dengan Fawkes karena semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di tempat lain yang sama sekali asing baginya. Tempat itu mirip dengan sebuah tempat penelitian para Muggle yang telah hancur dan gelap. Peralatan canggih dan pipa berbagai ukuran terbentang di seluruh bagian bangunan. Tangga-tangga besi, dinding, dan lantai yang terbuat dari metal tampak berkarat. Mereka harus berhati—hati melewati tempat itu, takut seandainya ada sesuatu tiba-tiba runtuh atau lantai yang berkarat membuat mereka terperosok.

“ _Lumos Duo_.” gumam Harry, menerangi ruangan yang tidak begitu gelap dengan cahaya dari tongkatnya.

“Tempat apa ini?” tanya Ron menggigil.

“Mereka pasti menyembunyikan Josh dan Daniel di suatu tempat di dalam sini.” kata Mary.

Entah sejak kapan dia, Dave, dan James telah berubah wujud menjadi Penjaga tanpa sepengetahuan Harry.

Justin mengeluarkan Peta Perampok edisi spesial miliknya, mengetuknya dengan tongkat lalu bergumam, “ _Mischief must be undone_.”

Ron menatap Peta Perampok itu dengan mulut ternganga.

“Ini peta tempat ini?” tanyanya takjub.

“Sebelah sana.” kata Justin, menunjuk ke kanan, ke pintu nomor dua dari kanan.

Dia lalu menyerahkan peta itu kepada Ron. “Kau saja yang pegang peta ini.” katanya. Dia menunjuk suatu lokasi ada peta. “Tujuan kita adalah ini. Tolong perhatikan dengan benar dan usahakan kita menghindari konflik sebanyak mungkin. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu berurusan dengan hal yang tidak perlu.”

 

Jalan di tempat itu cukup rumit karena mereka sepertinya berputar-putar, bolak-balik di ruangan yang tampaknya selalu sama. Harry mencoba mengingat jalan yang tadi mereka lalui tapi saking banyaknya, dia akhirnya lupa.

Seperti pesan Justin, Ron berusaha mengantar mereka melalui tempat yang paling dekat namun paling sedikit jumlah musuhnya. Dan sejauh ini dia cukup berhasil, meski sesekali dia harus mengkonfirmasikan lokasinya kepada Justin atau Dumbledore.

Semakin lama berjalan, mereka semakin menuju ke bawah dan keadaan semakin gelap.

Tiba-tiba Ron berkata, “Oh, tidak.”

“Apa?”

“Mereka datang dari semua arah.” katanya.

“Jalan mana yang paling dekat?” tanya Harry, memandang ke tiga buah lorong yang berada di depannya.

Ron menunjuk ke lorong sebelah kanan. ”Yang itu.” katanya. “Tapi kita mungkin harus berhadapan dengan dua puluh Cleros dan Morphos di sana.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Yang tengah dan yang lain sepertinya lebih parah. Kusarankan kita lewat yang kanan saja.”

“Ron, berikan petanya pada Harry.” kata Justin. “Harry, kami akan berhadapan dengan semua penghalang yang ada di depan. Kau lanjutkan saja, tapi jangan lupa memberi tanda di sepanjang jalan supaya kami bisa mengikutimu.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Dan lebih baik kau bawa Ron dan James bersamamu.”

Harry berbalik ke arah James. Napasnya memburu seakan baru saja menyelesaikan lomba lari satu kilometer. Tangannya memegangi jantungnya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Harry.

“Aku…tidak suka…tempat gelap.” jawabnya terengah.

“Dia trauma.” kata Mary. “Lebih baik kau bawa dia saja, Harry. Dalam situasi seperti ini dia bisa jadi sasaran empuk Cleros dan Morphos.”

“Biarkan para makhluk itu ditangani oleh yang ahli.” tambah Dave.

“Sungguh percaya diri.” kata Justin. “Kau menyebut dirimu ahli.”

 

Mereka melewati lorong sebelah kanan sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Ron. Dan benar saja, puluhan Cleros dan Morphos sudah menanti mereka di depan. Dan, seperti yang dikatakan Justin, tampang Morphos memang jelek sekali. Seperti kepala tikus terbang bersayap kelelawar dan bertaring panjang seperti vampir.

“Harry, pergi! Bawa Ron dan James bersamamu.” seru Dave ketika Dumbledore menyentakkan tongkatnya pelan dan menghasilkan suara keras yang sanggup membelah salah satu Cleros menjadi dua. Harry pernah merasakan aliran gelombang yang sama ketika Dumbledore berhadapan dengan Voldemort tahun lalu.

“Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sihir Morphos tanpa bola air yang menutupinya! Bekukan saja kalau perlu!” seru Justin. “Makhluk itu mudah meledak.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry menarik James yang masih terengah menyusup di antara Cleros dan Morphos.

“ _Depulso_!” teriaknya dan Ron bersamaan.

Keduanya melontarkan Jampi Pelontar untuk mencegah Cleros yang berada di hadapan mereka untuk maju lebih dekat. Bagian dada makhluk es itu retak dan mulai berguguran ke lantai tapi dia masih mampu berjalan.

Tanpa Harry sadari, James ternyata berhasil menyusup ke belakang makhluk itu.

“ _Immobiliarbus_!” seru Ron.

Cleros itu berhenti bergerak. Harry mengambil kesempatan ini untuk segera membawa James pergi dari situ sementara Ron berlari mengikutinya.

“Harry, ada yang mengejar kita.” seru Ron takut, berusaha berlari secepat mungkin.

“Morphos?” tanya Harry tanpa berbalik.

“Ya!” 

“Bekukan mereka!”

Harry berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri Ron. Sekitar sepuluh atau dua puluh ekor Morphos dalam berbagai warna mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

“Mantra Pembeku. Siap?”

Ron mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

“Satu, dua,…tiga!”

“ _Glacius_!” raung keduanya lantang.

Morphos yang mendatangi mereka tertutup dengan es dan jatuh menyebabkan gaung suara pada lantai besi.

“Ayo. Lebih cepat kita sampai akan lebih baik.” ajak Harry. “ _Lumos Maxima_!”

Setiap kali mereka melalui persimpangan, Ron menandai dindingnya agar yang lain tidak tersesat.

Ketika mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan bundar dengan enam jalan keluar, mereka dihadang oleh beberapa Cleros dan Morphos.

Harry menatap peta yang ada di depannya dan melihat jalan menuju ke ruang rahasia adalah melalui pintu ketiga. Tapi mereka harus melawan makhluk-makhluk itu sebelum bisa melanjutkan.

“ _Flagrate_!” serunya dari jauh, menunjuk ke bagian atas pintu nomor tiga dari kanan.

Sebuah tanda X besar muncul di atas pintu itu.

Mengabaikan rasa takutnya akan kegelapan, James maju menghadang beberapa Cleros dan melawan mereka sementara Harry dan Ron berusaha menjauh dari tangan Cleros yang runcing.

“Kalian tangani Morphos. Biar Cleros urusanku.” sahutnya.

Harry dan Ron berlomba membekukan Cleros sebanyak mungkin. Tapi jumlahnya sangat banyak. Sudah berpuluh-puluh Morphos mereka bekukan dan bongkahan-bongkahan es yang berisi makhluk-makhluk itu sudah mulai menumpuk, dan hampir menutupi jalan masuk.

James tampak sudah mulai kelelahan karena Cleros-Cleros lain terus berdatangan. Dia terhempas ke dinding di samping Harry dan Ron beberapa saat setelah berhasil mengalahkan Cleros ke delapan.

“ _Infinite Explosion_!”

Sebuah ledakan beruntun meledakkan beberapa Cleros yang mendekati mereka sekaligus melelehkan sisa-sisa es dari tubuh Cleros yang telah dikalahkan James.

Rachel muncul dari pintu pertama diikuti Marcel, Peter, dan Ester. Mereka berempat memandangi Harry, Ron, dan James.

“Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di sini?” tanya mereka.

“Kami sudah tahu cara masuk ke ruang rahasia.” kata Harry.

“Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan.” kata James, terengah setelah pertempurannya yang terakhir.

Tapi lagi-lagi muncul penghalang. Kali ini bukan hanya Cleros dan Morphos, tapi juga boneka-boneka hidup dan beberapa jenis monster aneh berukuran kecil yang menurut Harry merupakan hasil eksperimen.

“Kalian bertiga, cepat pergi!” seru Peter sambil menahan salah satu Cleros dengan tangan kanannya dan seekor monster lain dengan tangan kirinya.

“Kami yang akan menangani mereka.” tambah Esther.

“Yang lain sedang menuju kemari.” kata Harry. “Ikuti saja tandanya.”

Bersama Ron dan James, dia meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruangan berikutnya.

 

* * *

 

Cahaya terang tongkatnya di lorong yang begitu gelap—ditambah dengan peta yang terus terbuka di hadapannya—menyebabkan Harry tidak bisa melihat keadaan di depan dengan lebih jelas. Dia hampir saja menabrak sebuah pipa besar yang terletak melintang ketika sampai di ujung ruangan buntu. Peta itu ternyata hanya menggambarkan lokasi, tapi tidak mengenai pipa, sehingga hampir mencelakai mereka.

Harry dia menunduk melewati pipa besar itu. “Di sini tempatnya.”

“Beri tanda di sini supaya mereka tahu.” kata James yang kini sudah kelihatan lebih baik setelah berlari-lari kurang lebih selama lima menit.

“ _Flagrate_!” pekik Ron, memberi tanda pada pipa besar itu.

Ruangan kecil di belakang pipa itu cuma terdiri atas beberapa pipa kecil terletak vertical dari langit-langit tembus hingga ke lantai.

Harry memeriksa peta itu sekali lagi. Dia melihat tulisan Harry Potter dan _Cladesto Locus_ bertumpuk menjadi satu di pojok kiri. Dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat yang salah.

“Periksa pipanya.” kata James.

Bertiga, mereka memeriksa pipa-pipa itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tapi tidak menemukan apapun yang kelihatannya tidak normal.

Harry mengetuk pipa tengah dengan tongkatnya dan bergumam, “ _Cladesto Locus_.” tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

“Lihat.” kata Ron, menunjuk ke pojok bawah ruangan, di belakang pipa-pipa itu. Ada sesuatu seperti sebuah lambang di sana.

Meski agak kesulitan, Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke lambang itu.

“ _Cladesto Locus_.” gumamnya sekali lagi.

Dinding tempat mereka bersandar tiba-tiba bergerak masuk ke dalam, membuka sebuah jalan rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah tepat pada saat Justin, profesor Dumbledore, Mary, dan Dave tiba.

“Harry!” seru mereka.

Harry tidak menjawab. “Ayo.” Dia mengajak Ron dan James untuk mengikutinya. “ _Lumos Maxima_!”

 

Lorong menuju ruang bawah tanah itu gelap dan licin. Tapi penerangan dari beberapa tongkat sekaligus ternyata mampu mengalahkan kegelapan yang ada di sana dan menerangi kaki mereka sehingga tidak tergelincir lumut yang menutupi anak tangga.

Ketika mereka sampai di bawah, kegelapan lorong itu langsung sirna. Ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang itu jauh lebih terang daripada ruang-ruang sebelumnya.

Di sebelah kiri dan kanan ruangan itu ada ruangan-ruangan lain yang berukuran besar.

“ _Nox_. Di mana mereka?” kata Harry. Dia lalu berseru, “JOSH! DANIEL!”

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari mereka.

Harry memperhatikan peta itu sekali lagi, dan melihat tulisan Joshua Waterby dan Daniel Radcliffe di ruangan sebelah kiri.

Dia menggulung peta itu dan bergegas menuju ruangan sebelah kiri.

 

Tongkat Harry spontan jatuh berkelontangan ketika dia melihat isi ruangan itu.

Ada sebuah kubah biru besar di tengah ruangan dengan berbagai peralatan canggih yang mengelilinginya dan sebuah tube berdiameter sekitar satu meter di tengahnya, kurang-lebih empat puluh senti di atas kubah itu. Dan di dalam kubah transparan itu tampak dua sosok laki-laki yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

“Josh! Daniel!” serunya.

Disambarnya tongkatnya yang jatuh dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari mendekati kubah besar itu.

“Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?” tanyanya.

Josh membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat Harry. Dia tampak sangat pucat. Warna bibirnya yang biasanya selalu merah kini sama seperti warna wajahnya. Daniel yang berada di sampingnya tidak dalam kondisi yang lebih baik darinya. Harry sadar kalau mereka berdua sedang sekarat dan berada diambang kematian.

“Sepertinya kurang baik.” Mary yang menjawab dengan kuatir.

“Kita harus mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sana.” kata Justin.

Harry berbalik, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan kubah itu.

Mendadak Dave menariknya agar menjauh.

Justin mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali, dan sebuah tenaga yang sangat kuat menabrak bagian tengah kubah itu namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kubah itu masih tetap mulus tanpa goresan seperti sebelumnya.

“Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan sihir.” katanya kemudian. “Cari alternatif lain.”

James segera memeriksa komputer terdekat untuk mencari tahu apakah ada cara untuk membuka kubah itu secara elektronis. Beberapa kali terdengar suara ‘tit’ disertai jawaban mesin, “ _Password denied_.”.

Frustrasi, dia menghantam keras _keyboard_ komputer itu, membuat lebih banyak bunyi ‘tit’ dari pada sebelumnya.

“Aku tidak tahu kata kuncinya!” teriaknya jengkel.

“Jangan menyerah.” kata Dave. “Pasti ada cara lain.”

“Apa tidak ada di peta?”

Harry membuka peta yang tergulung di tangannya dan mencari-cari kubah ruangan bundar berisi tulisan Joshua Waterby dan Daniel Radcliffe di dalamnya.

Dia menemukannya tapi tidak ada tulisan lain selain nama-nama orang yang berada di dalamnya.

“ _Diffindo_!” Harry memotong pipa terdekat dengan jengkel, menghantam kubah itu sekuat tenaganya dengan pipa itu. Tapi kubah itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang dia perkirakan. Pipa itu terpental dari tangannya dan jatuh tempat mengenai salah satu unit komputer yang berada di sisi lain ruangan—dalam kondisi bengkok luar biasa—dan merusaknya. Monitornya pecah dan beberapa peralatan terdekat mengeluarkan percikan listrik.

Semakin jengkel karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ditendangnya kubah itu dengan marah. Perbuatannya ini tidak membantu sama sekali tapi justru membuat kakinya kram dan kesakitan.

Mereka mendengar Josh bicara. Suaranya terdengar ke seluruh bagian ruangan.

“Kau tidak akan bisa membuka kubah ini, Harry.” katanya lemah. “Benda ini di desain khusus. Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkannya.”

Harry memegangi kubah transparan itu lalu berbicara kepada Josh, berharap dia bisa mendengarnya. “Apa tidak ada cara untuk membukanya?” katanya.

“Selain komputer itu, tidak.” jawabnya sesaat kemudian.

Semua, mungkin terkecuali Dumbledore, langsung berubah lesu.

“Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?”

“Apa maksudmu didesain khusus?” tanya Dave.

“Dave, ini bukan waktunya untuk menanyakan hal itu.” tegur Adam.

“Benda ini didesain untuk…membunuh kami.” Daniel yang menjawab dengan suara tercekat.

Harry merasa bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

Semua orang yang berada di situ ngeri mendengarnya.

Ada suara orang di ruangan sebelah. Rachel, Peter, Marcel, dan Esther menyerbu masuk.

Mata ketiganya beralih cepat dari Adam ke kubah biru di hadapan mereka.

“Astaganaga! Josh! Daniel!”

“Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan mereka?” tanya Rachel.

“Kami sudah mencobanya.” Justin yang menjawab. “Sia-sia saja.”

Dari luar, suara langkah lain yang terdengar seperti sepatu sol tinggi membuat mereka diam. Sesaat Harry mengira kalau profesor Ico datang membantu mereka.

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth Hope muncul dari balik pintu. Kostum Penjaga yang dia kenakan saat itu lain dari yang biasa dia kenakan dulu. Seperti yang mereka duga, sepatunya bersol tinggi, hiasan rambutnya kelihatan berbeda dengan tambahan sebuah mahkota emas kecil di kepalanya. Dan rambutnya yang pirang kini sudah memanjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya, yang menurut Harry mustahil bisa dicapai dalam kurun satu tahun.

“Kubah itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan cara biasa.” katanya.

 _Bahkan gaya bicaranya pun lain_ , pikir Harry. Jauh lebih sopan dari biasanya. Entah kenapa dia sepertinya lebih berkharisma dibandingkan saat terakhir kali Harry bertemu dengannya setahun yang lalu. Ada sesuatu padanya membuat Harry merasa lain.

Herannya, termasuk teman-temannya pun berpikiran sama. Kharisma yang dimiliki Liz membuat mereka mundur untuk membuka jalan untuknya ketika dia lewat.

“Mary, Dave, kita harus menggunakan kekuatan kita bertiga supaya mereka bisa bertahan hingga sampai di Tower.” katanya, melangkah ke sisi kubah yang paling jauh. “Kita harus cepat. Kubah ini sedang membunuh mereka perlahan-lahan.”

“Liz?” kata Josh pelan ketika Liz melangkah melewatinya.

“Tidak. Kau bukan Liz.” katanya meralat. “Kau…Princess.”

Bahkan Daniel yang berada di dalam kubah pun terkejut.

“Kau…Princess Liz?” kata Esther dengan mata terbelalak. “Dari masa depan?”

“Kenapa Princess ada di sini?”

Harry akhirnya tahu kenapa Liz yang ini kelihatan begitu berbeda.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau ternyata masih bisa membedakan antara aku dan Liz dalam kondisi seperti itu.” kata Princess sambil tersenyum. Dia diam sejenak. “Nah, Josh. Aku mau memintamu untuk melakukan satu hal.”

Josh berusaha mendongak untuk melihatnya.

“Peganglah tangan adikmu itu.” kata Princess lagi. “Dia butuh bantuanmu, dan kau butuh bantuannya. Kalau kalian berdua bersama, kalian bisa melakukan hal yang sulit dilakukan kalau sendiri, termasuk saling mendukung untuk mempertahankan hidup kalian berdua.”

“Aku susah bergerak.”

Dengan susah payah Josh berusaha untuk menggapai tangan Daniel. Daniel, di sisi lain, berusaha untuk mencapai tangan Josh yang cuma berjarak sepuluh senti dari  tangannya sendiri. Kubah itu sepertinya telah menyedot semua tenaga mereka sampai hampir habis.

“Benar.” kata Princess setuju. “Alat ini sungguh mengerikan. Bukan hanya bisa memisahkan kristal Penjaga dari pemiliknya namun juga bisa mendatangkan efek yang mengerikan bagi orang yang berada di dalamnya.”

Tapi dia tampak senang ketika tangan Josh dan Daniel akhirnya bertemu.

“Ayo, Dave, Mary. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.” katanya kemudian.

Mary dan Dave mendekati kubah itu dari sisi yang berlainan dengan ragu.

 

Princess Liz mengulurkan tangannya, diikuti Dave dan Mary.

“ _Trinity Heart_!” serunya.

Muncul tiga cahaya yang berputar-putar di atas kubah itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bertabrakan di udara dan jatuh mengenai kubah tempat Josh dan Daniel ditahan. Harry terpaksa menutup matanya karena cahaya keluar dari kubah itu seakan merobek pupil dan merusak retina matanya.

 

* * *

 

Dengan pandangan yang sepertinya nyaris buta, Harry melihat Princess melangkah pelan menuju James dan menunjukkan sebuah bola berwarna jingga kepadanya. Harry mengejapkan matanya agar bisa fokus. Ada sesuatu dari emas yang berada tepat di tengah bola itu.

“Prince James telah berbaik hati meminjamkan benda ini kepadamu. Buka tanganmu.” kata Princess, lalu dia menjatuhkan bola itu ke tangan kanan James yang menengadah ke atas.

Ketika menyentuh tangan James yang tertutup sarung tangan berwarna jingga, bola itu mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan yang lain.

Pada detik berikutnya di tangan James terhunus sebilah pedang dengan bintang tujuh sudut menutupi hampir seluruh bagian atas dan bawah pedang itu. Pedang tersebut, Harry memperhatikan, hanya memiliki satu ujung yang tajam sehingga lebih tampak seperti golok besar daripada sebuah pedang.

Kemunculan pedang itu disertai dengan perubahan besar pada kostum yang dikenakan James. Bagian dada dan bahunya yang biasanya selalu berwarna jingga, kini berubah putih keperakan. Sedangkan bagian tubuhnya yang selalu ditutupi warna putih keperakan berubah menjadi jingga. Di pinggangnya sudah tidak ada lagi sabuk tapi benda berbentuk belah ketupat yang selalu berada di tengah sabuknya tetap masih tetap ada di sana. Di tiap sisi pinggulnya ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti tempelan dua buah belah ketupat yang saling menumpuk dan di atasnya ada sebuah goresan yang mirip seperti saku. Ukiran pada bagian pangkal sarung tangannya yang merupakan tanda bahwa dia adalah seorang Prince kini berubah lonjong seperti ditarik. Ukiran yang sama di kedua sepatunya kini sudah tidak ada lagi, seakan sepatu dan kostumnya telah bersatu.

“Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?” tanya James, bingung dengan penampilannya sendiri.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap pedang dan penampilan baru James dengan terkesima.

Dave tampaknya berkeinginan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat ketika Princess mencegahnya.

“Pedang ini lebih tajam dari kelihatannya. Dia mampu untuk merobek benda sekeras apapun, mungkin kecuali perisai buatan Josh.” katanya.

“Nah, James. Sekarang ayunkan pedang ini mendatar, melewati kubah itu kira-kira di atas Josh dan Daniel.” katanya kemudian. “Cukup diayunkan saja. Ingat, jangan diayunkan ke bawah tapi mendatar. Seven Stars bukanlah sembarang senjata. Kau bisa membunuh mereka berdua seandainya itu kau lakukan.”

Harry pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dia yakin kalau itu adalah salah satu nama dari ketiga senjata terkuat para Penjaga yang saat itu sedang berusaha dikumpulkan oleh Liz, Emma, dan Rupert di _Mountain of Trials_.

“Bukankah Seven Stars…” Tapi justru Dave yang memulai pembicaraan.

 

“Seven Spirits, Seven Seals, dan Seven Stars adalah tiga senjata Sealers yang paling kuat.” kata Princess Liz tanpa memandang ke arahnya. “Tapi dari semua senjata itu yang paling mengerikan kekuatannya adalah Seven Spirits karena mampu memotong seluruh bagian bangunan raksasa ini menjadi dua dalam sekali ayun. Itu sebabnya Josh harus selalu hati-hati dalam menggunakannya.”

Mulut Harry terngaga. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Princess kepada mereka. Tapi dia tahu kalau Princess tidak mungkin berbohong hal semacam itu kepada mereka.

“Dan wujud James yang kalian lihat sekarang ini…” lanjut Princess. “…adalah apa yang disebut sebagai Final Grade.”

Semua menatap James dengan kagum, sementara Dumbledore dan Justin tampak tertarik mendengarnya.

“Aku bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut nanti setelah kita tiba di Hogwarts.” kata Princess. “Lebih baik kita selamatkan dulu mereka. Lakukan, James.”

Ragu-ragu, James melangkah mendekati kubah biru transparan itu, takut seandainya pedang itu tidak setajam yang dikatakan Princess.

“Cukup.” sela Princess, membuat langkahnya terhenti kira-kira dua setengah meter dari kubah. “Ayunkan saja di situ.”

Setelah beberapa saat menatap Princess dengan tatapan tidak percaya, James mengayunkan pedang itu—begitu saja—secara mendatar, seperti yang diminta olehnya.

Tanpa bunyi, mendadak saja bagian atas kubah—tepat di mana James mengayunkan pedangnya—sudah bergeser beberapa puluh senti dari tempatnya berada. Selain itu, Seven Stars ternyata telah menoreh dinding besi di bagian belakang kubah yang berjarak kurang lebih tiga meter sehingga muncul goresan yang terbuka lebar di sepanjang dinding. Dibaliknya tampak banyak sekali kabel yang putus dan mengeluarkan percikan api.

Harry menatap dinding itu dengan mulut terbuka. Dia dan Ron bertukar pandang dan mendapati temannya itu berkata, “ _Wicked_.” tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Dalam kebingungan yang masih tampak pada seisi ruangan, Dumbledore melangkah maju dan mengayunkan tongkatnya, mentransfigurasi bagian atas kaca kubah yang terpotong itu menjadi dua buah tandu berukir dan tembus pandang, sesuai dengan bahan aslinya.

 

“Ayo kita angkat mereka.” kata Dave ketika tiba-tiba saja Princess menjerit kepada James.

Semua menoleh.

“James, jangan biarkan pedang itu menyentuh lantai.” serunya panik.

Kaget, James buru-buru mengangkat ujung pedangnya hingga menghadap ke atas.

”Kenapa?” tanya Justin.

“Ketiga senjata ini bisa sangat membantu tapi juga bisa sangat merusak. Kalian lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan dinding itu.” kata Princess. “Terkecuali dia ingin bumi ini terbelah dua, silahkan saja.”

Menurut Harry, Princess sepertinya agak terlalu berlebihan. Pedang James cuma merobek dinding itu, tidak membuatnya terbelah dua.

“Jadi aku harus bagaimana?” tanya James. “Tidak mungkin aku terus-menerus memeganginya.”

“Gunakan pikiranmu untuk mengubahnya kembali ke bentuk mutiara. Cukup dengan membayangkannya saja.”

James menutup matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian pedang itu menghilang dari tangannya, kembali menjadi bola jingga. Wujud James juga kembali menjadi wujud Penjaganya yang biasa.

Dengan ragu, dia menyerahkan bola itu kembali kepada Princess.

“Kalau kau sudah memiliki senjata ini, jangan keluarkan seandainya keadaan tidak mendesak.” kata Princess.

 

* * *

 

Dalam mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun Harry belum pernah melihat begitu banyak Cleros, Morphos, dan makhluk-makhluk aneh lain muncul sebanyak itu. Mereka menerobos masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah dan mulai menyerbu mereka. Harry dan Ron ditugaskan untuk menjaga Josh dan Daniel sementara yang lain maju untuk menghadang mereka agar masuk lebih jauh. Awalnya Harry memprotes keputusan itu tapi Dumbledore berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa seandainya tanpa ada yang mengawasi mereka, keduanya akan lebih cepat terbunuh dibandingkan mereka semua.

Josh dan Daniel diletakkan sejajar agar bisa saling berpegangan. Ada cahaya biru lembut yang keluar dari tangan mereka, meski lambat laun, Harry memperhatikan, cahaya itu semakin pudar.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” tanya Harry kepada Daniel.

Beberapa mantra dan serangan non-fisik dari Penjaga yang dilontarkan saling bertabrakan menyebabkan bunyi seperti sedang ada pesta kembang api di lorong sempit.

“Aku kira aku bisa bertahan.” jawab Daniel. “Tapi entah berapa lama.”

“Pasti sakit sekali sewaktu mereka mengeluarkan kristalmu secara paksa.” kata Ron, terlambat dihentikan oleh Harry.

“Ron!”

“Tidak apa-apa.” jawab Daniel lemah. Dia menghela napas, terengah. “Tapi memang sakit.”

Ledakan besar bergaung di ruangan yang sempit. Hawa panas disertai debu menerpa mereka. Justin sepertinya baru saja meledakkan beberapa Cleros dengan api. Harry duduk di depan kakak-adik itu dan memunggungi pintu masuk agar debu yang masuk tidak mengenai mereka.

“Aku tahu.” kata Harry, menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada kembarannya itu. “Aku bisa merasakannya.”

“Aku tidak peduli hal lain selain Josh.” kata Daniel lagi, masih terengah. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri, tempat Josh—yang saat itu sudah lebih dulu pingsan—berbaring. “Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya karena kejadian ini.” Dia tertawa lemah. “Sebelum kalian datang tadi, entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia minta maaf padaku.”

Dia terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

“Jangan bicara lagi.” kata Harry. “Kau butuh istirahat.”

Bunyi desingan yang menyayat bergaung di ruangan sebelah. Dan suara langkah-langkah kaki berlari mendekat memancing Harry untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kostum Penjaga yang dikenakan orang itu berwarna biru gelap. Harry langsung tahu siapa yang datang meskipun beberapa lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu sudah padam karena salurannya putus terkena mantra dan serangan para Penjaga.

“Bagaimana keadaan mereka?” tanya Adam terengah, langsung duduk berlutut di depan mereka.

“Kita harus segera membawa mereka pergi dari sini.” kata Harry kuatir. “Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa bertahan lebih lama.” Dia melirik kuatir ke cahaya biru di tangan mereka yang kian memudar.

“Kami bermaksud membuka jalan supaya kalian bisa keluar. Tapi kita melupakan satu hal.” kata Adam lagi. “Kalian tunggu di sini.”

Dia berdiri dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menghadang musuh yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama profesor Dumbledore.

“Bagaimana keadaan mereka?” tanya Dumbledore.

“Tidak baik.” kata Ron, melirik Daniel yang tampaknya sudah pingsan. Ada sedikit kepanikan dalam suaranya.

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya. Josh dan Daniel dibelit dengan kain di sepanjang tandu masing-masing. Dia mengayunkannya sekali lagi. Kedua tandu itu berdiri tegak, saling membelakangi, dan terikat pada kedua sisinya. Dengan sekali sentakan, muncul tali di bagian atas dan bawah tandu-tandu itu yang dapat digunakan sebagai pegangan.

Suara Fawkes dari kejauhan memberitahu Harry bahwa dia datang tepat pada waktunya. Burung phoenix itu duduk di pipa besi terdekat menanti tugas yang akan diberikan padanya.

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan tali di bagian atas tandu terikat pada kakinya.

“Kalian berdua, pegang tali yang ada di bawah.” katanya kemudian.

Adam bermaksud kembali untuk bertarung dengan yang lain tapi Justin—yang saat itu berada di depan pintu masuk—mencegahnya.

“Ikutlah bersama mereka.” teriaknya. “Biar mereka kami yang tangani.”

“Kau yakin?” balas Adam.

“Pergi saja!” Marcel yang menjawab dari balik pintu. “Kami bisa menangani ini. Meski tidak lama.”

“Kalau begitu hati-hati!”

Adam lalu memegangi tali di bagian bawah tandu, dan bersama Harry dan Ron ketiganya dibawa pergi oleh Fawkes kembali ke Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Mereka jatuh tepat di depan jalan setapak menuju Tower. Saat itu bulan purnama, ditambah cahaya dari Tower membuat segalanya menjadi terang benderang. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Fawkes kemudian menghilang disertai ledakan kecil.

“Tolong antar mereka sampai ke depan pintu.” kata Adam, masuk terlebih dahulu.

“ _Diffindo_.” kata Harry, memotong tali pengikat tandu Josh dan Daniel yang—untungnya—jatuh menyamping.

Ron dan Harry menahan keduanya agar mereka tidak sampai mencium tanah.

“ _Mobilliarbus._ ” kata mereka bersamaan dan tandu-tandu itu melayang kira-kira dua puluh senti dari tanah.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan tergesa-gesa. Jalan itu tidak cukup untuk dilewati dua tandu sekaligus. Maka terpaksa Harry dan Ron melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan membawa mereka satu-satu.

 

Di ujung jalan itu ada dua orang lain yang menanti mereka.

Baru kali itu Harry melihat kostum seorang Penjaga yang terdiri dari gabungan warna merah dan biru, dan motif kostumnya agak berbeda dari yang lain. Harry langsung mengenalinya sebagai Jody karena selain warna rambutnya yang berubah pirang dan warna matanya yang berubah biru—sama seperti kedua orang tuanya, wajahnya masih tetap terlihat sama seperti yang biasa mereka lihat.

Tim, yang mengenakan kostum Penjaga serba putih dari atas hingga ke bawah terkecuali motif kostumnya yang berwarna emas, sama seperti Penjaga yang lain. Selain rambut dan matanya, wajah Tim juga agak berubah. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan tampak jauh lebih putih.

“Dad!” seru Jody ketika mereka tiba.

“Cepat bawa mereka masuk.” kata Tim.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Harry kepada Jody. “Bukannya kau seharusnya di Aula Besar?”

“Aku kuatir soal Dad, makanya aku kemari.”

Harry dan Ron berniat memutuskan kain pengikat yang membelit Josh dan Daniel dengan menggunakan sihir tapi dicegah oleh Tim.

“Biar kami saja yang melakukannya di dalam.” katanya cepat.

Jody dan Adam bergegas mengangkat tandu Daniel masuk terlebih dahulu. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali, dan Tim membantu Jody mengangkat Josh ke dalam Tower.

Adam memandangi mereka dengan lega. Tangannya berada di pinggangnya.

“Sekarang biarkan Tim yang melakukan sisanya.” katanya, menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. “Mungkin mereka berdua harus tinggal di sini beberapa hari sebelum bisa kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kastil sekarang.”

 

* * *

 

Mereka baru saja melewati jalan setapak ketika bertemu dengan sisa rombongan. Mereka kembali lebih cepat dari yang Harry duga.

“Bagaimana mereka?” tanya Peter.

“Sudah di dalam Tower.” Adam yang menjawab.

“Dengan begitu nyawa mereka bisa tertolong.” kata Princess Liz, yang juga bersama mereka.

“Tapi kenapa kita harus membawa mereka ke Tower?” tanya Ron.

“Tower berfungsi sementara seperti kristal mereka yang dicuri.” jawab Princess. “Kristal Penjaga sebenarnya terbuat dari kristalisasi Holy di dalam tubuh. Fungsi kristal mirip seperti baterai yang memberikan tenaga kepada pemiliknya. Bedanya, kekuatan kristal itu tidak akan berkurang, tapi semakin bertambah seiring dengan semakin kuatnya Penjaga yang bersangkutan.”

“Kalau begitu, mereka datang di Tower untuk mendapat suplai Holy?” tanya Justin tertarik.

“Bisa dikatakan demikian, meski bukan begitu maksudnya. Kami bukan seperti boneka yang bisa bergerak karena baterai.” kata Princess lagi. “Penjaga yang kehilangan kristalnya bisa saja tidak meninggal meski kehilangan semua kemampuan Penjaga yang dimilikinya. Dengan kata lain, dia menjadi manusia biasa.” Princess mendesah pelan. “Tapi jika dia sudah hidup cukup lama tanpa kristal, sewaktu ajalnya tiba mungkin dia akan menjadi orang yang paling menderita di dunia.”

Semua Penjaga memandangnya dengan ketakutan.

“Mati tidak bisa, hidup juga tidak bisa. Lebih baik dia langsung mati sewaktu kristalnya diambil daripada menghadapi kematian yang begitu mengerikan.” lanjutnya. “Menjadi seorang Penjaga sungguh tidak gampang.”

“Apakah…Josh dan Daniel akan berakhir seperti itu?” tanya Ron takut-takut.

“Apa dengan Holy mereka bisa membentuk kristal baru?” tambah Harry.

Princess menatap Harry dan Ron suram.

“Sayangnya tidak, Harry.” jawabnya pelan. “Seumur hidup seorang Penjaga, hanya satu kristal yang bisa dihasilkan. Tidak mungkin membentuk kristal baru kalau yang lama hilang.”

Harry merasa kelesuan mulai merayap naik dari ujung kakinya.

“Seperti apa siksaan yang akan kami alami seandainya…kehilangan kristal?” tanya Dave pucat.

“Aku tidak mau bilang apa-apa. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan.” Paras Princess yang cantik kelihatan agak pucat diterpa cahaya bulan. “Tapi kalian tidak usah kuatir soal Josh dan Daniel. Karena masih ada cara untuk merebut kembali…”

Suara langkah berlari di rerumputan menghentikannya.

“Mum!”

Jody datang menyongsong mereka.

“Bagus kau sudah datang.” kata Princess, menyambut anaknya dengan senyuman.

“Apa yang Mum lakukan di sini?” tanya Jody kemudian.

Princess tidak menjawab. “Sekarang aku paham.” katanya kemudian. “Kau tidak belajar sejarah lagi, kan? Kau meninggalkan tempat yang seharusnya kau jaga.”

“Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Dad…”

Harry merasa tatapan Princess kepada anaknya sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa Jody justru tampak ketakutan. Dia bersembunyi di balik Adam untuk menghindari mata ibunya, sementara semua Penjaga perempuan terkikik.

“Sori, Mum.” katanya keras, memecah kesunyian malam dengan penuh penyesalan. “Tidak akan kuulangi lagi.”

Princess menghela napas.

“Sudahlah.” katanya. “Lebih baik kita bahas itu nanti. Kita ada masalah penting yang harus kita hadapi sekarang karena keteledoranmu. Kita harus ke Aula Besar sekarang juga.”

 _Lagi? Masalah apa lagi sekarang?_ pikir Harry.

Setengah berlari, mereka masuk ke kastil dan langsung menuju aula besar.

Para guru, lengkap dengan semua pakaian tidur mereka, bersama para Ketua Murid dan para Prefek berdiri di depan pintu Aula yang tertutup dan saling berbincang dengan cemas. Tongkat sihir siaga di tangan mereka.

“Oh, Albus, untung kau sudah datang.” kata Minerva McGonagall lega, melihat mereka muncul.

Hermione berlari kecil menuju Harry dan Ron ketika dia melihat mereka.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Dumbledore.

“Kami berhasil mengurung mereka di aula, Profesor Dumbledore.” kata Snape.

“Mengerikan sekali. Mereka menyerbu ke seluruh bagian kastil.” tambah profesor Sprout.

“Kita bahkan tidak tahu darimana mereka datang.” cicit profesor Flitwick, mendorong ke atas topi tidurnya yang melorot hingga menutupi matanya.

“Ada yang terluka?” tanya Dumbledore lagi.

“Satu orang.” Profesor McGonagall yang menjawab. “Draco Malfoy. Sepertinya dia hendak kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin sewaktu dia diserang.”

Isi perut Harry berjumpalitan. _Setidaknya bukan orang lain_ , pikirnya.

Princess melangkah depan dengan sebuah tongkat berbentuk hati di tangannya.

“Apakah itu…”

“Tolong semuanya mundur.” kata Princess sebelum Hermione menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Semua yang berada di depan pintu aula mundur ke belakang Princess sementara dia sendiri maju hingga mencapai beberapa senti dari pintu.

“Apapun yang terjadi jangan gunakan kekuatanmu, Jody.” katanya memperingatkan. “Kekuatanku saja sudah cukup.” Dia beralih kepada profesor Dumbledore. “Profesor, biarkan saya yang menangani ini. Tapi saya butuh bantuan seseorang untuk membukakan pintu.”

Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu maju mendekati Princess.

Princess mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Harry melompat kaget sewaktu melihat pangkal tongkat itu perlahan-lahan memanjang hingga menyentuh tanah.

“Siap?”

Princess diam, berkonsentrasi pada pintu yang berada di depannya.

“Satu…dua…tiga!”

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan pintu Aula Besar menjeblak terbuka ke dalam. Princess berlari masuk ke dalam dan mengangkat tongkatnya setinggi mungkin.

Ruangan itu tampak lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya. Harry dan semua anak asrama Gryffindor pernah menginap di tempat ini satu malam, tapi dia tidak pernah mendapati Aula itu begitu gelap.

Kegelapan itu disebabkan banyaknya kelelawar yang beterbangan dalam Aula, entah dari mana asalnya.

 

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi dan semua obor yang ada di dinding menyala.

Pemandangan di dalam Aula membuat Harry ngeri. Ron yang berada di sampingnya sampai jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya dia.

Yang beterbangan bukanlah kelelawar seperti yang dia kira melainkan Morphos beterbangan di seluruh penjuru aula. Langit-langit aula sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena jumlahnya yang sangat banyak.

“Bagaimana mungkin?” seru Justin kaget, melotot melihat Morphos-Morphos itu melayang-layang di depan matanya.

“Kukira kita sudah membasmi mereka semua!” kata Marcel melanjutkan, panik.

“ _Shockwave Flash_!” seru Princess lantang. Suaranya bergaung di ruangan itu, mengatasi suara ribut-ribut dari Morphos yang kini berusaha menyerangnya.

Cahaya berwarna-warni yang menyilaukan muncul dari ujung tongkatnya, berpendar menghantam gerombolan Morphos seperti gelombang.

Semua Morphos yang terkena cahaya itu berhenti di tempat mereka, bahkan tidak mengepakkan sayap kelelawar yang mereka miliki.

Makhluk-makhluk itu menghilang—begitu saja, tanpa menyisakan apapun, termasuk debu ataupun bulu—sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya ruangan itu kembali kosong seperti biasa.

Flitwick bahkan melompat setinggi tiga puluh senti sewaktu semuanya menghilang. McGonagall tertawa sambil terisak, lalu memeluk Sprout yang juga terisak. Dumbledore tersenyum lebar, dan Snape yang selalu tanpa ekspresi kali itu menunjukkan rasa lega.

 

“Kalian boleh melanjutkan tugas kalian.” kata profesor Dumbledore kepada para Prefek dan Ketua Murid, beberapa saat setelah semuanya itu berakhir.

Kerumunan itu bubar. Harry juga bermaksud kembali ke menara Gryffindor ketika Princess memanggilnya dari dalam Aula.

“Harry Potter, aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu.” katanya.

“Sampai jumpa, teman.” kata Ron. “Kau tahu…tugas Prefek.”

Harry mengangguk.

“Sampai jumpa, Harry.” kata Hermione.

Bersama Ron, dia pergi meninggalkan Harry. Harry memandangi keduanya hingga lenyap dari pandangan sebelum dia melangkah masuk ke aula, mengikuti para guru dan para Penjaga.

 

* * *

 

“Apa yang Anda ingin bicarakan denganku?” tanya Harry gugup, ketika Princess duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

Princess tersenyum. “Santai saja, Harry.” katanya. ”Anggap saja aku Liz yang biasa. _Well_ , kami memang orang yang sama, cuma waktu dan dimensi kami berbeda.”

“Oh, er—baik.”

Kecantikan princess Liz melebihi Elizabeth Hope. Jantung Harry berdetak keras sekali sehingga dia yakin setiap detakan jantungnya kelihatan dari luar dadanya. Dan kalau bukan karena kristal, Harry pasti akan cukup merasa heran kenapa wanita itu meski usianya sudah sangat lanjut tapi masih cantik seperti saat masih berusia dua puluhan tahun.

“Dengar, Harry.” kata Princess pelan. “Sebagai orang yang melihat perjalanan hidupmu aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengatakan ini kepadamu.” Dia menghela napas. Tapi Harry malah menahan napasnya. “Cepat atau lambat kau akan berhadapan dengan Voldemort ketika kami tidak campur tangan. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang kumaksud.”

Jantung Harry berdegup lagi, tapi kali ini karena alasan lain.

“Apakah kau hidup ataukah kau akan mati semuanya tergantung padamu.”

Harry tertegun. “Tergantung padaku? Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tidak bisa bilang kau akan mati atau hidup, kalau itu yang ingin kau tanyakan.” katanya. Dia menegakkan punggungnya. “Di dunia ini ada dua macam masa depan. Masa depan yang pasti dan masa depan yang tidak pasti.

“Aku dan Jody adalah contoh dari masa depan yang pasti. Sedangkan kau, Harry, masa depanmu tidak pasti.” Dia berhenti lagi. “Kau menjalani tahun-tahunmu yang sarat dengan kematian. Kau selalu dekat dengannya tapi pada akhirnya kau selalu lolos. Aku sendiri tidak yakin kapan keberuntunganmu ini akan berakhir.

“Aku bisa bilang kau mati, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan hidup. Atau sebaliknya, aku bisa bilang kau hidup tapi pada akhirnya kau mati.

“Kau akan mati tapi akan bertahan hidup, hanya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan.”

Mati tapi bertahan hidup? Bahkan bagi anak-anak kata-kata itu terdengar sangat lucu. Tapi dia tahu Princess tidak hendak melucu ataupun bermaksud membuatnya bingung. Dia membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya.

“Masa depan masih bisa diubah, Harry.” sela Princess. “Itulah keuntungan dan kerugian masa depan yang tidak pasti. Tapi kalau salah melangkah, kita bisa mati hanya karena kesalahan kecil.”

Harry mendadak teringat bagaimana Dobby, sewaktu dia masih di kelas dua, berusaha menyelamatkannya dengan menyihir Bludger yang justru nyaris membunuhnya. Dan dia juga teringat akan Sirius, yang meninggal gara-gara kesalahan yang dia buat.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan yang pasti?”

“Masa depan yang pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan baik.” jawab Princess tersenyum. “Selalu.”

Harry ragu. Dia teringat cerita yang pernah disampaikan Josh bahwa suatu saat nanti semua Penjaga akan menggunakan _Unlimited Holy_ untuk melenyapkan semua musuh mereka. Penggunaan Unlimited Holy akan menyebabkan tewasnya semua Penjaga yang turut serta di dalamnya.

“Meski itu artinya…kematian?” katanya kemudian.

“Ya.” Dia berhenti. “Tapi banyak terdapat kasus dimana orang yang mengira masa depannya pasti adalah masa depan pasti, baru sadar akan ketidakpastian itu ketika sesuatu terjadi yang drastis terjadi.”

Mereka diam lama.

Perasaan gundah kembali menghantui Harry. Sudah cukup banyak berita buruk yang dia dengar, tapi mungkin berita ini adalah berita terburuk dari semua berita buruk yang pernah ada. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa adanya tidak ketidakpastian dalam hidupnya, seperti sebuah kapal yang dipermainkan oleh ombak di tengah badai.

“Jangan sedih begitu.” kata Princess pada akhirnya. “Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu, hanya ingin kau berjaga-jaga, karena nyawa manusia itu sangat berarti dan hidup itu cuma satu kali.”

Dia menghela napas. “Baiklah, kurasa cukup segitu saja.” katanya. “Sambil menunggu jemputanku datang, lebih baik aku berbicang-bincang sejenak dengan para guru dan Penjaga yang lain. Ada yang harus kukatakan pada mereka soal Morphos tadi.”

“Kau mau pulang sekarang?” tanya Harry.

“Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istana terlalu lama.” tanggapnya. “Lagipula, kalian semua sudah lengkap. Tinggal menunggu Liz maka semua persiapan selesai.”

“Tapi…”

“Pertarungan kali ini milik kalian semua.” kata Princess, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Ingat Harry, selalu ada harapan di hari natal.”

Ketika dia melangkah meninggalkan Harry, dia kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Tapi Liz yang biasa Harry lihat sebelumnya sudah tidak lagi di situ. Liz yang ini mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan kombinasi warna merah jambu dan emas di beberapa aksesoris gaunnya. Mahkotanya yang berwarna emas tetap berada di atas kepalanya, dan rambut panjangnya yang pirang berubah menjadi kecoklatan.

Profesor Ico berlari masuk ke aula sambil berlari, tapi kemudian berdiri terpaku ketika melihat Princess di tengah ruangan.

“Kukira siapa yang baru saja menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu di sini…” katanya.

“Kau tidak membantu mereka tadi?” tanya Adam.

“Oh, jangan bodoh, Adam.” kata profesor Ico, melangkah cepat-cepat mendekati mereka. “Kami sedang melakukan patroli ulang sewaktu aku merasakan ada yang menggunakan kekuatan luar biasa di dalam kastil.”

“Kenapa kalian tidak memanggilku?” tanya Jody.

“Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkan kastil, Joshua David.” kata profesor Ico tegas. Dia berbalik kepada Princess. “Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” tanggap Princess. “Dia lebih kuatir tentang ayahnya dibandingkan semua orang yang ada di kastil. Cukup normal memang, tapi menyalahi aturan.” Dia berbalik menghadap anaknya. “Kau tahu kalau ayahmu tidak selemah itu, Jody. Tubuhnya saat ini mungkin kecil di matamu, tapi penampilan bisa sangat menipu.”

Dia berbalik lagi, kali ini menghadap Justin. “Seperti yang kukatakan, Justin. Penampilan bisa menipu. Kuharap kau bisa secepatnya mencegah terjadinya kejadian lain yang serupa.” katanya. “Kalian sudah tidak punya waktu untuk main-main lagi. Waktunya sudah hampir tiba.”

 

Seakan ada yang melepas petasan di tengah ruangan. Dan Harry akan tetap mengira itu petasan seandainya tidak terjadi sesuatu setelah itu.

Banyak garis emas yang melayang muncul di bagian ruangan yang kosong dan cukup lebar, semakin lama semakin rumit, melukis sebuah pintu di sana. Ketika lukisan itu selesai, muncul pintu yang sesungguhnya, terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat tua dan kelihatannya sama tuanya dengan kastil Hogwarts. Di sekeliling pintu itu terdapat aliran energi berwarna-warni berwujud ratusan belalai kecil yang meliuk memecuti udara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Daun pintu coklat itu membuka, dan melangkah keluar seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba putih. Tampangnya langsung Harry kenali.

“Dad?” kata Jody. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Menjemput ibumu, tentu saja.” jawab Prince Josh, membersihkan debu yang menempel di jubah putihnya. “Sebenarnya untuk menjemputmu juga karena tugasmu di sini sudah bisa dikatakan selesai dan semua Sealer akan segera mencapai Final Grade…”

Jody berubah cerah. Sementara profesor Ico, Harry memperhatikan, bergidik kaget.

“…tapi karena keteledoranmu malam ini aku harus menghukummu. Kau tidak akan pulang sampai kau menyegel Doom kembali.”

Dagu Jody terbuka, menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

“Tapi Dad…”

“Aku tahu maksudmu baik, anakku sayang, tapi caramu itu salah. Kau menyalahi prosedur.” sela ayahnya. “Jadi bagaimana pun kau akan tetap di sini. Kau belum melakukan sesuatu yang drastis di sini. Selain itu, Sealer akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu nanti. Meski sekarang mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menyegel Doom, mereka tidak bisa menangani Doom dan Void sekaligus.”

Dia berbalik, matanya menangkap bayangan Harry.

“Halo lagi, Harry. Senang bertemu denganmu.” katanya riang. “Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

“Aku tidak yakin…”

“Apa?”

“Oh, bukan. Maksudku aku baik-baik saja.” ralat Harry cepat. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Princess ke profesor Ico yang kini tampak gelisah.

“Ah, Profesorku yang baik.” kata Prince riang, menyapa profesor Ico, membuatnya kaget. “Semenjak kau menjadi…”

“Josh, kurasa lebih baik jangan bilang apa-apa.” sela Princess cepat. “Kau akan merusak kejutannya.”

Prince menatap istrinya sejenak lalu berbalik lagi.

“ _Well_ , aku senang sekali seandainya bisa tinggal lebih lama dan bercakap-cakap dengan semuanya. Tapi kalau itu kulakukan, Prince dan Princess yang lain akan memarahiku dan menumpuki mejaku dengan lima ratus lembar surat pengesahan yang seharusnya mereka tangani. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menahan interpolasi ruang dan waktu terlalu lama. Pekerjaan itu sangat menguras tenaga.”

“Masih ada interpolasi di ruang waktu dan dimensi?” tanya Adam.

“Ya. Itu sebabnya kami tidak bisa lama-lama.” kata Prince lagi. Dia berbalik kepada istrinya. “Sudah kau beritahu mereka masalah itu, Sayang?”

Princess mengangguk anggun.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang.”

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua orang, Prince dan Princess melangkah masuk melewati gerbang kayu lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Pintu itu menutup dengan suara berderik lalu lenyap.

 

Malam itu Harry tidak bisa tidur. Dia bolak-balik berguling di dalam selimutnya. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa dipejamkan meski tubuhnya letih setelah melalui begitu banyak tantangan untuk menyelamatkan Josh dan Daniel.

Apapun usahanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya tidak ada yang berhasil. Semua yang dikatakan Princess terus-menerus berngiang di telinganya.

Harry menutup telinganya dengan frustrasi meski dia tahu itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Semua kata-kata itu seakan diputar berulang-ulang, menyiksa dirinya. Dulu dia begitu ingin tahu banyak hal, tapi sekarang dia justru merasa lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di bagian ini kita melihat salah satu dari tiga senjata paling hebat yang dimiliki Penjaga, Seven Stars yang dipegang oleh James. Ketiga senjata itu adalah Seven Spirits, Seven Stars, dan Seven Seals (semuanya dimulai dengan huruf S :D )
> 
> Di cerita ini, Penjaga yang mengeluarkan kristalnya terlalu lama akan mati. Namun untuk TWMA Josh tetap tidak mati. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa bisa begitu, itu karena bantuan dari Seven Spirits.
> 
> Kostum penjaga masih berubah sendiri sesuai kebutuhan, tapi di TWMA kostum Josh tidak berubah dan dia harus mengganti baju sendiri. Itu karena tubuhnya yang 'setengah Eterna-setengah vessel'.
> 
> Satu lagi. Jody dan Liz masa depan yang ada di sini memang ibu dan anak, tapi dari dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi Josh. Ini menghilangkan paradox yang mungkin terjadi karena cerita di TWMA Josh tidak menikah dengan Liz :p


	22. Mirror of Hturt

**H** ARI sudah mulai terang ketika akhirnya Harry bisa tidur. Tapi dia tidak bisa berlama-lama berguling di dalam selimutnya karena suara teman-teman sekamarnya yang sudah mulai bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk menerima pelajaran untuk hari itu membangunkannya dalam sekejap.

Selain itu, ada hal lain yang membuat Harry penasaran, meski dia masih bertahan di tempat tidurnya dan berpura-pura masih tidur hingga semua orang pergi.

“Harry,” panggil Ron. “lebih baik kau bergegas. Kau tidak mau terlambat Transfigurasi, kan?”

“Aku tahu.” tanggap Harry malas. “Kau duluan saja.”

“Baiklah.”

Ron meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuruni tangga batu.

Ketika akhirnya ruangan itu kosong, Harry melompat berdiri dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah, menyambar tas sekolahnya, mengantongi tongkatnya, lalu bergegas menuruni tangga batu menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

 

Ruangan itu sudah kosong, dan Harry sendiri tidak mau berlama-lama di situ. Jadi dia langsung merayap lubang lukisan dan—dengan setengah berlari—langsung menuju halaman kastil.

Dengan setengah sadar—karena rasa kantuknya kembali—dia melangkah maju ke jalan setapak menuju Tower dan melewati jalan itu dengan pikiran kosong. Dia baru tersadar dan berhenti ketika melihat Josh sedang duduk-duduk dengan muram di depan pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar. Harry tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu.

“Josh?” katanya, mengagetkan pria itu.

“Oh, rupanya kau, Harry. Kukira siapa.” katanya tersentak kaget.

Tapi dia menatap tanah dan kembali murung.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?” tanya Harry basa-basi.

“Hampa.” jawab Josh, hampir seketika itu juga. Dia lalu menambahkan, “Dan penuh rasa bersalah.”

“Bagaimana dengan Daniel? Di mana dia?”

Dengan jari jempolnya, Josh menunjuk ke balik bahunya. Tetapi dia sendiri tetap diam.

“Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?” tanya Harry lagi.

Josh ragu. “Tidak.” katanya. “Kukira selain kristalku, tidak ada yang lain.”

Sepertinya dia mendadak mendengar sesuatu karena tiba-tiba dia melompat bangkit. Kemudian tanpa bicara apa-apa dia masuk ke dalam Tower—meninggalkan pintunya tetap terbuka—dan Harry yang menatap dengan bingung.

Detik berikutnya Daniel muncul sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia baru menyadari kehadiran Harry di sana ketika dia menengadah.

“Hai, Harry.” katanya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya.

Dia mengangguk cepat. Harry memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan apa pun yang dikatakan Princess semalam mengenai seandainya seorang Penjaga kehilangan kristalnya tapi tetap hidup. Dia takut efeknya akan mempengaruhi anak itu nantinya.

“Ada yang salah? Kau kelihatan…bingung.” tanya Harry.

“Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.” kata Daniel, berusaha tampak seperti biasa. Tapi mata anak itu mengatakan lain.

“ _Well_ , aku senang kalian berdua baik-baik saja.” kata Harry lagi. “Kukira lebih baik aku pergi sarapan. Sudah hampir waktunya untuk Transfigurasi.”

“Kau tidak masuk dulu?” Daniel baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya sesaat kemudian. “Oh, maaf.”

Bibir Harry melengkung membentuk senyuman. “Kecuali kalau kau ingin aku mati muda…” katanya. “Kapan kalian diperbolehkan kembali ke ruang rekreasi?”

“Kurasa sore ini sudah bisa.”

“Kalau begitu, sampai nanti.”

Harry melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan riang, lega Daniel dan Josh sudah tidak apa-apa.

 

“Darimana saja kau?” tanya Hermione ketika Harry masuk dan langsung duduk di antara dia dan Ron.

“Mengunjungi teman.” jawab Harry. Dia baru saja mau menimba makanan ketika melihat menu pagi itu. Matanya terbelalak.

Tidak biasanya Hogwarts menghidangkan nasi untuk sarapan. Nasi itu berwarna merah, berbau harum, dimasak dengan potongan sayur, daging, dan sosis sapi. Dan tidak ada menu lain selain nasi itu di sana.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Coba saja.” kata Ron. “Rasanya enak, meski kita kurang terbiasa dengan menu seperti ini.”

Harry menimba nasi ke piringnya dan menyendok sesuap ke mulutnya dengan ragu. Ron dan Hermione memperhatikannya.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Ron.

“Hmm, rasanya lezat.” komentarnya.

Dan keduanya mendengus.

“Ada yang salah denganku?” tanya Harry.

“Ron mengira makanan itu disiram dengan darah.” kata Hermione. “Darah tidak akan semerah itu kalau digoreng.”

“Digoreng?” kata Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Hermione menggeser isi piringnya ke tepi sehingga dasarnya kelihatan. “Lihat. Ada minyak yang tertinggal.” katanya. “Kalau bukan digoreng, apa lagi?” Dia berhenti. “Kembali ke topik semula. Tadi kau mengunjungi siapa, Harry?”

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu.” jawabnya, memasukkan satu sendok penuh nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

“Lalu?”

“Mereka baik-baik saja.” Dia berhenti sejenak, mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi tadi. “Tapi Josh tampaknya agak aneh.”

“Dia masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri?” tanya Ron.

“Entahlah. Menurutku dia sedang menghindari Daniel.”

Kesunyian datang menyusul kata-katanya.

“Ah, mungkin aku terlalu curiga.”

“Waktu kita tidak banyak.” kata Hermione cepat-cepat, melirik arlojinya. “Tolong beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam.”

Dibantu Ron, Harry dengan cepat menceritakan seluruh kejadian semalam kepada Hermione. Ketika Hermione dan Ron menanyakan mengenai apa yang dikatakan Princess kepadanya di Aula semalam, dia berdalih dengan mengatakan kalau Princess hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya sebelum dia pulang.

 

* * *

 

Kegiatan mereka hari itu padat seperti biasa. Tidak biasanya perhatian Harry tidak teralih ke hal-hal lain selain pelajarannya. Dia bisa menerima pelajarannya hari itu dengan baik tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Harry memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ruang rekreasi Penjaga di sore harinya. Ron dan Hermione ikut dengannya.

Sungguh di luar dugaan, mereka mendengar suara orang bertengkar hebat.

Semua Penjaga yang dikenalnya, mungkin cuma Adam dan Jody—yang saat itu tidak ada di sana, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Josh dan Daniel dengan kuatir. Suara itu berasal dari kamar mereka.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Kami juga tidak tahu.” jawab Rachel, juga tampak bingung. “Tapi kurasa lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka tahu kita mendengarkan. Keadaan bisa bertambah buruk.”

Dia berhenti ketika suara Daniel menembus pintu kamar.

“KAU SELALU BEGITU! AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA! BILANG SAJA KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA!” raungnya, mengagetkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

Ron bahkan sampai melonjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

“JADI APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN? AKU BERBOHONG PADAMU?” balas Josh, dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya.

“Kenapa dia kedengarannya marah sekali?” bisik Ron sementara Hermione tampaknya kuatir.

Harry mengangkat bahu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Selama dia mengenal Josh dan Daniel, rasanya belum pernah mereka berdua saling berteriak dengan suara sekeras itu. Daniel memang pernah bilang kalau mereka sering bertengkar tapi Harry ragu pertengkaran mereka sampai sesengit itu. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Terdengar bunyi duk keras di dalam kamar. Tampaknya seseorang baru saja menendang sesuatu. Bunyi sesuatu yang pecah menyusul pada detik berikutnya.

Sunyi lama. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar, baik di ruangan itu maupun di kamar Josh.

Profesor Ico menerobos Harry, Ron, dan Hermione dari belakang, disertai Adam dan Jody. Keduanya tampak kuatir sekali. Rupa-rupanya mereka berdua sengaja memanggil sang profesor untuk mencoba melerai Josh dan Daniel.

Sang profesor baru saja mencapai pintu kamar Josh dan Daniel ketika pintu itu mendadak dibuka dari dalam.

Daniel melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Raut wajahnya mengatakan kalau dia sedang marah besar. Profesor Ico menghentikannya sebelum dia sempat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

“Berhenti di sana!” perintahnya.

Ketegasan dalam suaranya terasa lain di telinga Harry. Sudah berkali-kali Harry mendengarnya bicara dengan tegas, tapi ketegasannya hari itu sungguh lain. Suara itu mampu membuat Daniel berhenti dan tetap tinggal di tempatnya.

Profesor Ico menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu kamar Josh yang masih terbuka.

“Josh, kau keluar sekarang juga. Kita harus bicara.” katanya. Dia menegakkan punggungnya, menatap yang lain.

Josh perlahan keluar dari kamarnya sambil merengut. Tatapannya mengerikan sekali. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Harry agak merinding melihatnya.

“Kalian berdua, duduk!” perintahnya. Dia berbalik menatap yang lain. “Selain yang bernama Daniel Radcliffe dan Joshua Waterby, semuanya keluar! Tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang tinggal di ruang rekreasi ini!” 

Semua orang berhamburan keluar, meninggalkan ketiganya tetap di ruang rekreasi. Harry sempat melihat Josh dan Daniel yang duduk berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan sangar sebelum baju zirah yang menutupi pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga menutup pandangannya.

 

Tidak ada yang beranjak tempatnya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Mereka semua terdiam, wajah mereka tegang.

“Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?” tanya Dave akhirnya, memecah kesunyian yang panjang.

Teman-temannya menggeleng, sama bingungnya seperti Harry.

“Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja keduanya bertengkar.” kata Becca. Ada sedikit kepanikan dalam suaranya.

Jody, yang bersandar pada salah satu tiang, melorot hingga ke lantai.

“Dad…dad…apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?” gumamnya pelan.

“Sewaktu masih ditawan mereka kelihatan baik-baik saja.” bisik Ron.

“Yah,” tanggap Harry. “Daniel bahkan sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Josh, kau ingat?”

Ron mengangguk dalam diam.

Hermione diam saja, matanya memberi tahu Harry bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

Anak-anak Gryffindor yang lewat untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi kebingungan sempat bingung melihat semua tamu mereka berkumpul di depan sepasang baju zirah bersama Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

Ketika mereka pergi, Harry mendekati salah satu baju zirah dan bersandar di dinding dan mencoba kalau-kalau dia bisa mendengar sesuatu, meski dia tahu hal itu sia-sia saja. Dinding kastil sangat tebal sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di ruang lain. Selain itu, mungkin saja para pendiri sekolah dulu menggunakan sihir pada dinding sehingga suara sebesar apapun tidak bisa menembusnya.

Selagi Harry berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba sepasang baju zirah bergerak, membuatnya kaget dan melompat ke samping.

“Mau kemana kau?” suara profesor Ico yang tajam keluar dari dalam ruang rekreasi.

Jantung Harry berdegup kencang.

“AKU MAU KELUAR DARI SINI!” teriak Josh, muncul dari balik pintu. “AKU SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI LAGI! SEJAK AWAL SUDAH MERUPAKAN KESALAHAN AKU BERADA DI SINI!”

“Kau tidak bisa melewati batas ruang dan waktu! Lagipula kau akan mati kalau melewati batas Tower!” teriak profesor Ico.

Sunyi sesaat. Harry melirik ke dalam ruang rekreasi itu.

“Aku tidak peduli! Dan aku juga tidak mau berada di sini!” kata Josh geram.

Dia melangkah keluar dari ruang rekreasi, melempar ransel ke bahunya, dan bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Teman-temannya memandangi kepergiannya dengan bingung, meski tampaknya tidak ada niat untuk mengejarnya sama sekali. Luna yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat situ, memandanginya dengan terpana.

Meski tubuhnya kecil, Josh berjalan cepat sekali. Harry harus berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya.

“Josh, kau mau kemana?” tanya Harry. “Josh…”

Josh mendadak berhenti. Dan tanpa aba-aba, dia berbalik—cepat sekali sehingga mengejutkan Harry yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

“Jangan…ikuti aku.” katanya serak, kehabisan suara karena sedari tadi terus-menerus berteriak. Amarah masih terpancar di dalam matanya, meski—entah kenapa, Harry merasa—kemarahannya kini sudah jauh berkurang. “Aku butuh waktu…untuk berpikir.”

Dia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang meninggalkan Harry yang diam terpaku di tempatnya.

 

* * *

 

Kunjungan sore itu benar-benar berakibat buruk bagi Harry. Dia menghempaskan diri di kursi berlengan ketika sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Untunglah tidak ada orang di sana waktu itu karena dia sendiri merasa kemarahannya ikut naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

“Apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan?” Tanpa sadar dia memukul lengan kursi itu dengan tinjunya, luput, mengenai tulang lengannya dan membuatnya kram.

Ron dan Hermione memandanginya dengan kuatir.

“Teman, kita mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu…” kata Ron.

“Apa?” selanya cepat.

“Entahlah. Mungkin menanyakan masalahnya dan mencoba membantu mereka?” kata Hermione, takut Harry meledak lagi seperti yang sering terjadi tahun lalu.

Harry mendesah. Kemarahan itu mendadak turun dengan sendirinya.

“Aku tidak tahu. Josh bahkan tidak mau bicara apa-apa.” katanya. “Aku sudah lelah. Kurasa aku mau tidur saja.”

Dia bangkit, dan tanpa memandang Ron ataupun Hermione dia menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamarnya dan langsung tidur tanpa menikmati santapan malam. Dia juga mengabaikan Sirius yang tampaknya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

 

Dia bermimpi. Josh melambai lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya karena dia akan kembali ke rumahnya untuk menengok Hinkypunk-nya yang sedang sakit karena setelah minum air sabun dari rumah tetangga. Harry mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha mencapai Josh yang semakin menjauh dan mengatakan “Jangan pergi”. Tapi tangannya memukul sesuatu, dan itu membuatnya terbangun dengan kaget.

Daniel duduk di kaki tempat tidurnya, menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil mengeluh kesakitan. Tampaknya Harry baru saja memukulnya tanpa sadar.

“Daniel?” bisiknya kaget, sementara Ron yang ternyata sudah tidur di sampingnya mendengkur keras. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jam berapa sekarang?”

Daniel menurunkan tangannya, tapi tidak menatap Harry.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya tidak ada yang bicara. Harry duduk memandangi kembarannya itu yang duduk seperti patung.

“Sori membangunkanmu malam-malam, Harry.” kata Daniel dengan suara serak, pada akhirnya. “Tapi aku butuh teman untuk bicara.”

“Kau bersedia menceritakan apa yang terjadi?” tanya Harry pelan.

Daniel membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Sesaat kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

“Semuanya salahku.” katanya penuh penyesalan. “Aku melempar bantal kepada Josh. Maksudku, sekedar untuk main-main. Aku tidak sadar kalau dia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.”

Harry memandang Daniel dengan alis terangkat.

“Dan memicu pertengkaran tadi?” tanyanya kemudian.

Daniel mengangguk.

“Hanya itu?” tanya Harry lagi.

Daniel mengangguk lagi dan Harry mendengus geli.

“Tapi gara-gara itu kami jadi bertengkar dan topiknya jadi melenceng ke mana-mana.” tambahnya.

“Dan sekarang kau menyesal?”

“Ya…sangat.”

Harry tahu kalau masalah sepele bisa menimbulkan bencana besar tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bercanda pun bisa menyulut api kemarahan yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi kedua belah pihak.

“Josh…sikapnya mudah berubah. Tergantung _mood_ -nya, kau tahu. Dan aku terkadang tidak mau kalah, sama seperti dia.

“Dan sekarang dia pergi.” kata Daniel lagi. Dia menatap Harry dalam-dalam. “Aku jadi kuatir seandainya dia benar-benar pergi dari sini karena aku belum bisa bertahan sendirian tanpa dia. Perlindungan di Hogwarts tidak akan lengkap tanpa dia. Selain itu, kalau dia melangkah keluar dari batas Tower, dia akan mati. Kristalnya sudah direbut Doom dan…” Dia sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Apa kau sudah mencarinya di Tower?” tanya Harry cepat. “Mungkin dia ada di sana.”

Daniel menggeleng, menatap kakinya. “Semua bilang dia memang ada di sana. Tapi dia menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun, termasuk aku.”

Harry diam sejenak. “Mungkin…dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir.”

Daniel tersentak, melempar pandang kepada Harry sekali lagi. Dahinya berkerut.

“Kau yakin?” tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk.

“Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku sebelum dia pergi tadi.”

Garis di mulut Daniel membentuk senyuman.

Dia berdiri. “ _Well_ , kurasa aku harus kembali. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku. Dan maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini.”

“Bermimpilah yang indah.” kata Harry, dan dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya sewaktu Daniel menuruni tangga spiral.

Ketika Daniel sudah lenyap dari pandangan, dia bergumam sendiri. “Kenapa harus aku yang repot mengurusi kakak-beradik itu?” Dia berguling di dalam selimutnya lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

 

* * *

 

Harry sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kalau besok paginya akan menemukan sebuah cermin besar tepat di luar Aula Besar. Cermin itu disandarkan pada salah satu daun pintu Aula yang besar. Dia belum pernah melihat cermin antik lain selain Cermin Tarsah yang pernah dia temukan sewaktu dia masih kelas satu.

Semua anak yang berjalan melewati cermin terheran-heran. Mereka sepertinya melihat sesuatu di dalamnya sehingga begitu tertarik dengannya.

Tapi beda halnya dengan Malfoy, yang disertai Crabbe dan Goyle melewati cermin itu. Entah kenapa dia terperanjat kaget ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri. Dia hampir saja menendangnya ketika McGonagall tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkannya.

“Cermin ini bukan untuk dipamerkan!” tukasnya, mengusir semua anak yang berada di situ.

Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya.

“ _Mobiliarbus_!”

Cermin itu terangkat beberapa senti di atas tanah dan bergerak mengikuti McGonagall pergi dari situ. Sepanjang jalan dia mengomel, bergumam marah terhadap orang yang meletakkan benda itu sembarangan, tidak peduli siapa dia.

Ada beberapa di antara kerumunan anak-anak yang diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang tapi McGonagall sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadarinya karena terus-menerus mengomel.

“Mereka pasti ingin tahu kemana cermin itu dia bawa.” kata Ron. “Apa sih yang ditunjukkan cermin itu?”

“Semoga bukan Cermin Tarsah yang lain.” kata Harry.

“Sudah jelas, kan?” kata Hermione.

Harry dan Ron menoleh kepadanya.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya mereka.

Dia tidak menjawab. Sambil melompat-lompat kecil Hermione masuk ke dalam aula, meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang menatapnya kebingungan dengan tingkah lakunya yang tidak biasa itu.

 

* * *

 

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione didatangi Daniel sewaktu mereka sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

Dia duduk di samping Ron, yang berada di samping Harry.

“Boleh kan aku makan di sini?” tanyanya. Dia mengangguk ke arah meja Penjaga yang kosong. “Aku tidak mau makan di sana sendirian.”

“Mana yang lain?” tanya Harry.

Daniel diam saja, memandang piringnya yang masih kosong dengan hampa.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Ron.

Dia berdiri dan keluar dari bangkunya.

“Kau ke dalam saja.” katanya.

Daniel bergeser hingga duduk bersebelahan dengan Harry dan Ron duduk di tempatnya yang tadi.

“Ada apa?” tanya Hermione. “Ceritakanlah pada kami.”

“Mereka semua sibuk.” kata Daniel. Dia menunduk, memelankan suaranya agar hanya mereka bertiga saja yang bisa mendengarnya. “Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini. Aku mencoba tanya ada apa, tapi mereka malah menyuruhku sarapan.”

Dia menimba buburnya dengan kesal, membanting sendoknya dengan kasar di piringnya.

“Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa lapar…” katanya.

Harry menyendok buburnya dengan pelan, tidak ingin ketinggalan sedikit pun yang akan dikatakan Daniel.

“Mereka semua kelihatan agak aneh setelah Josh pergi dari ruang rekreasi kemarin.” Dia mengambil sepotong daging asap, meletakkannya di atas buburnya, tapi tidak menyentuhnya.

“Apa ada yang mereka lakukan?” tanya Ron ingin tahu.

“Aku juga tidak paham.” jawab Daniel merengut. “Setidaknya enam kali aku melihat Adam bolak-balik bersama Mary di ruang rekreasi pagi ini.”

“Bicara soal mondar-mandir,” kata Harry cepat, matanya mengarah ke meja guru. “pagi ini Flitwick dan McGonagall sudah bolak-balik aula besar setidaknya sudah empat kali.”

“Lima kali, kalau ditambahkan dengan cermin tadi pagi.” tambah Ron.

Daniel tampak tertarik. “Cermin? Cermin apa?”

“Kami juga tidak tahu.” kata Hermione. “Ada yang meletakkannya dengan sengaja di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu sengaja?” tanya Ron.

Hermione memandang sekeliling lalu berbicara kepada mereka dengan suara kecil. “Coba kau pikir, orang bodoh mana yang menaruh cermin tepat di daun pintu masuk Aula?”

“Maksudmu, ada sesuatu yang bahkan kita juga tidak tahu?” tanya Ron.

Hermione mengangguk. “Sepertinya guru-guru berpikiran kalau Prefek pun tidak perlu tahu soal ini.” katanya. “Yang jelas, sesuatu sedang terjadi tanpa kita sadari.”

Harry melempar pandang ke Daniel. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terkesan merajuk kini berubah serius.

“Menurutmu apa lebih baik kita tanya McGonagall saja?” tanya Ron kemudian.

“Tidak perlu.” sela Daniel tegas.

Bahkan Hermione pun terkejut.

“Kalian akan buang-buang tenaga saja. Toh mereka tidak akan memberi tahu.” katanya lagi. “Yang jelas, kita harus waspada. Dan kurasa bukanlah ide yang buruk memberi tahu anggota LD yang lain, Harry. Aku punya firasat.”

“Biar itu urusanku.” kata Hermione. “Aku akan menyuruh mereka supaya tidak menyebarluaskan ini karena kalian tahu sendiri…“

“Princess bilang kalau Liz datang maka persiapannya sudah selesai.” bisik Harry. “Kurasa Doom, Void, dan Voldemort sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin mereka akan mencegah Liz untuk datang kemari.”

Surat burung hantu pagi itu menghentikannya. Harry tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari bungkusan hitam yang dibawa seekor burung hantu berbulu coklat ke meja Slytherin dan melepaskannya tepat di hadapan Malfoy.

Malfoy menyeringai jahat ke arah Harry sebelum merobek bungkusannya yang diikat rapi.

 

* * *

 

Mulai hari itu semua pelajaran di Hogwarts mengalami perubahan. Guru-guru sudah tidak lagi memberikan tugas-tugas ringkasan ataupun tugas-tugas teori yang lain kepada anak-anak. Hampir semuanya diganti dengan tugas-tugas praktek.

Flitwick mengajarkan dasar-dasar Mantra Fidelius kepada anak-anak kelas enam, dan meminta mereka agar menguasainya dalam waktu satu minggu. McGonagall mengajarkan cara mentransfigurasi benda-benda di sekeliling menjadi hidup, mengubah benda-benda besi menjadi pipih, dan macam-macam lagi. Snape, di sisi lain, mengajarkan Ramuan Girding untuk menambah daya tahan tubuh, mengulangi Ramuan Wiggenweld, dan Ramuan Anti-Racun untuk Racun Tak Umum.

Di lain sisi, pelatihan-pelatihan di sekolah berjalan semakin seru. Latihan khusus yang dipimpin oleh Justin semakin banyak diminati anak-anak.

Latihan khusus anggota LD pun berjalan lancar. Anak-anak kini sudah menguasai beberapa mantra baru yang, menurut hemat Harry, cukup berguna. Jampi Pedang Cahaya mereka sudah sempurna, bahkan untuk Neville sekalipun. Mereka juga melatih Jampi Pelindung Sementara yang sewaktu dirapal akan memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk kabur seandainya musuh yang dihadapi terlalu kuat. Dan juga Jampi Penebak yang mereka dapatkan dari salah satu buku-buku yang ada di Kamar Kebutuhan. Cukup berguna untuk menebak kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan lawan.

 

Kira-kira dua minggu semenjak semua guru mengubah metode mengajar mereka, Josh akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya di ruang rekreasi Penjaga setelah dibujuk oleh teman-temannya. Daniel, yang sudah lama ingin berbaikan dengannya, menjadi kesal setelah beberapa kali berusaha menemuinya dia selalu menghindar tanpa bicara apa-apa. Bahkan Josh selalu tidur lebih cepat dan bangun lebih pagi sehingga mereka berdua jarang bertemu.

Daniel, yang lama-kelamaan jadi stress, tampak sedih sekali. Jody sudah mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengatakan kalau Josh sebenarnya sudah tidak marah lagi padanya, tapi dia tidak percaya sampai Josh sendiri yang mengatakannya.

“Aku ingin kalian tahu satu hal mengenai Josh.” kata Rachel suatu hari, ketika Daniel dan Harry duduk-duduk di ruang rekreasi yang kosong.

“Dia bukan tipe pemarah yang sulit memaafkan kesalahan orang.” lanjutnya. Dia melipat roknya lalu duduk di sofa dengan anggun. “Meski saat ini kristalnya tidak ada, dia tetap merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap perlindungan kastil. Dan kurasa dia tidak mau kalian dekat-dekat karena takut kalian akan terlibat sesuatu yang tidak perlu.”

“Tapi dia bukan satu-satunya Penjaga di sini!” kata Daniel protes.

Sunyi sesaat.

Rachel mendesah. “Ada baiknya kuceritakan ini kepada kalian.” katanya kemudian. “Ini mengenai diriku sendiri tapi ada sedikit hubungannya dengan dia.

“Waktu itu kami masih di sekolah menengah pertama.” katanya memulai. “Suatu waktu ketika aku ada masalah dengan ibuku. Masalah keluarga.” katanya cepat. “Karena sudah tidak tahan, aku menemui Josh, menariknya, dan menyuruhnya duduk untuk mendengarkanku mencurahkan semua isi hatiku. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia bicara apa-apa waktu itu. Dan dia pun tidak bicara.

“Aku bercerita kepadanya sambil menangis dan dia diam mendengarkan…” Rachel berhenti sejenak, merenung kejadian itu.

“Tapi aku benar-benar terperanjat ketika melihat dia menangis. Dia sendiri tampaknya tidak sadar sampai air matanya turun ke dagunya. Karena kaget, saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan ceritaku.

“Seumur hidupku belum pernah ada orang yang mau menangis untukku.”

Kesunyian menyusul cerita singkat ini. Harry baru mau bertanya apa maksudnya menceritakan ini ketika dia melanjutkan.

“Ada yang aku ingin kalian, terutama kau, Daniel, untuk tahu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tanya satu hal.” katanya. “Jika kau membuat sebuah pelindung sebagai batas antara kau dan musuh, apa yang terjadi sewaktu musuh melancarkan serangan?”

Setelah diam sejenak, Harry berkata, “Musuh akan ditahan oleh pelindung itu.”

“Benar sekali.” tanggap Rachel. “Itulah posisi Josh setiap waktu. Dia bertindak sebagai pelindung bagi kami. Selalu. Itu sebabnya kenapa selalu dia yang jadi sasaran. Dan itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali semenjak kami menjadi Penjaga lima belas tahun yang lalu.

“Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, dengan tujuan yang sama pula dia sengaja menghindarimu, Daniel. Yang jelas, dia pasti sudah tahu sesuatu sehingga dia berbuat begitu. Dia bermaksud melindungimu.”

Kesunyian yang menyusul beberapa kali lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dan baru berakhir ketika Daniel dan Rachel sama-sama mendesah.

“Kenapa dia selalu melakukan itu?” tanya keduanya bersamaan.

“Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak memperhitungkan aku sebagai Pewaris yang memiliki tugas yang sama?” tambah Daniel.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” kata Rachel. “Dia memperlakukan kami sama sepertimu. Kami seperti tidak termasuk dalam kelompok Penjaga ini.”

“Tapi kurasa dia cukup mempercayai kalian.” sela Harry.

“Ah, tentu saja. Dia _sangat_ percaya.” Rachel mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. “Tapi, jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak anak itu.”

Dia melirik arlojinya dan melompat kaget.

“Astaga, aku harus pergi. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi profesor!” katanya. “Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama.” Dia berhenti sejenak ketika mencapai pintu keluar. “Daniel, kuharap kau tidak lalu banyak bergerak. Simpan tenagamu.” Dan dia pergi.

 

“Apa maksudnya?” tanya Daniel bingung.

“Jangan tanya aku.” kata Harry. “Tapi kurasa apa yang kau katakan dulu ada benarnya. Bahkan semua orang bisa tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di kastil.”

“Apakah akan ada pertempuran besar? Maksudku, kalian seperti sedang dipersiapkan untuk perang.”

Harry diam sejenak, mencoba berpikir. “Menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan kristal—“

Dia berhenti ketika mendengar sepasang baju zirah yang menutupi jalan masuk ke ruang rekreasi bergerak.

Dia agak kaget ketika Josh masuk, sambil membawa beberapa barang dan sebuah buku terbuka di depannya. Dia tidak melihat dia ataupun Daniel—karena sedang membaca, terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Harry dan Daniel saling menatap sejenak sebelum akhirnya Daniel memutuskan untuk mulai bicara.

“Josh!”

Josh tidak mendengarkan. Dia terus melangkah.

“Josh!”

Daniel melompat berdiri, menangkap ujung bajunya.

Karena gerakannya ditahan, Josh berhenti karena kaget. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Daniel yang kini menunduk.

“Maaf…” katanya pelan. “Semua itu memang salahku.”

Harry heran sekali ketika Josh tersenyum kepada adik angkatnya itu. Senyumannya kali itu agak lain dari biasa, lain dari senyuman karena rasa geli. Senyuman itu begitu tulus, bahkan untuk Harry yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran mereka.

Josh mengangkat tangannya dan menggosok kepala Daniel, membuat rambutnya berantakan.

“Sewaktu aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini dua minggu yang lalu aku sudah memaafkanmu.” katanya.

Daniel mendongak, tidak percaya. Tapi dia kelihatan lega sekali. Harry tahu Daniel masih punya pertanyaan lain kepadanya tapi sengaja ditahannya.

Josh memutar badannya menghadap Daniel. Beberapa barang bawaannya jatuh tapi tidak dipedulikannya.

“Kau masih ingat pertengkaran kita waktu itu?” tanyanya lembut.

“Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku belum sempat minta maaf waktu itu.”

“ _Well_ , aku sudah lupa.”

Daniel dan Harry menatap Josh dengan melongo.

“Apa?”

“Aku tidak menganggap pertengkaran adalah sesuatu yang layak diingat.” kata Josh agak malu. “Tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk keluar untuk menjernihkan pikiran…”

Dia mengusap kepala Daniel lagi. “Sepertinya aku juga harus minta maaf.” katanya. “Tidak seharusnya mengatakan semua itu padamu. Aku tidak punya maksud untuk menyakitimu, _bro_.”

Daniel menggeleng.

“Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang terlebih dulu…”

“Josh, aku mau tanya sesuatu.” sela Harry tak sabar. “Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di kastil belakangan ini?”

“Aku tahu.” jawabnya.

Dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah kamar-kamar dan tangga-tangga menuju ke atas lalu bertanya dengan suara berbisik. “Yang lain ada di sini?” katanya.

“Tidak. Kami sendirian.” Daniel melirik Harry.

“Tadi ada Rachel, tapi dia juga sudah pergi.” tambah Harry.

Josh memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh, sambil berbisik. “Kalian berdua, masuk ke kamar.” 

Harry dan Daniel membantu Josh mengangkat barangnya lalu bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

 

* * *

 

Josh menjulurkan kepalanya keluar kamar untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutupnya lalu menguncinya.

“Apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada kami?” tanya Harry kemudian.

“Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kuberitahu kepada kalian.” kata Josh, lalu buru-buru menambahkan. “Ya, kau juga, Daniel. Meskipun kau adalah Penjaga.”

“Tapi kenapa?” tanya Daniel

“Kau masih junior. Tapi itu bukan alasan yang sesungguhnya.” kata Josh. Dia duduk di kursi sementara Harry dan Daniel duduk di tepi tempat tidur Josh. “Dengar, ini ada hubungannya dengan kristal kita yang dirampas.” Dia menatap Daniel.

“Sudah kami duga.” seru Daniel dan Harry bersamaan.

Suara mereka begitu keras sehingga Josh menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

“Yang lain tidak boleh tahu aku memberi tahu kalian!” desisnya tegang.

“Maksudmu, mereka akan menyerang kemari dengan menggunakan kristal itu?” kata Harry. “Tapi mereka tidak bisa menembus Batas Tower.”

Josh beralih menatapnya. “Kau tahu kenapa Penjaga bisa melewati Batas Tower tanpa terluka sedikitpun?”

Harry diam cukup lama, larut dalam pikirannya. “Apakah karena kristal?”

Josh mengangguk. “Pertempuran berikutnya tidak bisa dihindari.” katanya serius. “Kita tinggal tunggu waktu.

“Tapi ada satu hal yang melintas di kepalaku.” Dia mengambil napas. “Mungkin saja pertempuran kali ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi aku yakin sekali Voldemort, Doom, ataupun Void akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan segala macam yang kita punya; untuk menciptakan kesempatan lain bagi mereka untuk menyerang kita habis-habisan. Hebatnya, Dumbledore serta profesor Ico juga berpikiran sama denganku. Oleh karena itulah kami sekarang sedang mencoba menganggulanginya sebelum semuanya terjadi.

“Dan dalam proses ini, aku hanya berharap Void, Doom, maupun Voldemort tidak tahu satu hal penting soal kristal.”

Daniel mencoba bertanya tapi Josh buru-buru menyelanya.

Dia menggeleng. “Tidak. Yang satu ini aku masih belum berani mengatakannya kepada kalian. Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar istilah ‘Dinding pun bertelinga’?

“Tapi aku yakin kalian berdua akan tahu nanti.” katanya. “Biarkan mereka datang karena itu satu-satunya kesempatan bagi kita berdua…”

Dan dia duduk menerawang, memandangi layar monitor komputer yang tidak menyala.

Daniel melempar pandang kepada Harry.

Harry menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu. Dia tahu Josh bisa dibujuk tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau lebih baik semuanya dibiarkan saja untuk sementara.

 

“Harry?” kata Josh memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Josh langsung di matanya.

“Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.”

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia mengangguk lalu menunduk.

“Tapi tolong kau ingatkan aku.” kata Josh lagi. “Ini hanya teoriku saja. Kurasa ini tidak akan senang kau dengar. Tapi itu urusan nanti.

“Sekarang kalian berdua sudah harus bersiap-siap terhadap serangan mendadak.”

Harry bergidik, kembali menatap mata Josh.

“Apa pun bisa terjadi sekarang.” kata Josh lagi, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

 

* * *

 

Di sore hari berikutnya, McGonagall memanggil Harry ketika dia baru saja turun dari menara Gryffindor. Dia tampak tergesa-gesa sekali.

“Potter!” panggilnya dengan suara tegas. “Ikut denganku sekarang juga.”

Harry bingung. Entah kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah diperbuatnya sekarang sehingga McGonagall memanggilnya dengan nada yang begitu serius. Dalam diam, berdua dengan profesor McGonagall, dia menuju koridor-koridor sepi dan menaiki tangga-tangga menuju ke lantai atas.

Dia baru saja berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya ketika McGonagall berhenti.

Harry melihat sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah patung Gargoyle di dekat mereka. Harry tahu dia sekarang berada di depan jalan masuk menuju kantor Dumbledore.

“Profesor Dumbledore dan profesor Appleby ingin bicara denganmu.” kata McGonagall. Dia berbalik ke Gargoyle itu lalu berkata, “ _Hot Chocolate_.”

Patung Gargoyle melompat ke samping, membuka jalan bagi Harry untuk masuk.

 

Profesor Dumbledore sedang berdiskusi dengan Justin ketika dia masuk.

“Ah, ini dia.” kata Justin.

“Er—“

“Duduklah, Harry. Duduklah.” kata Dumbledore, sementara dia sendiri berdiri dari kursinya.

Harry duduk di kursi lowong di samping Justin sambil mengawasi Dumbledore yang berjalan melangkah mendekati sebuah kotak kaca.

“Kurasa kau sudah menguasai Jampi Pedang Cahaya.” kata Justin, sementara Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya, menghilangkan kotak kaca yang melindungi pedang Godric Gryffindor. 

“Er—yah, kurasa begitu.” kata Harry, terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore.

Dumbledore mengangkat pedang itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya lalu duduk.

“Peperangan berikutnya mungkin akan lebih mengerikan daripada yang sebelumnya, Harry.” kata Dumbledore. “Aku dan profesor Appleby sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan pedang ini kembali kepadamu.”

“Menyerahkannya kembali pada saya?” tanya Harry. “Tapi…tapi pedang itu bukan milik saya.”

“Betul.” kata Justin. “Tapi kau yang berhasil menariknya keluar dari dalam topi tua itu.”

“Kurasa pendiri sekolah, Godric Gryffindor, tidak akan keberatan pedangnya dipinjamkan lagi kepadamu untuk sementara waktu.” lanjut Dumbledore. “Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, peperangan berikutnya mungkin akan lebih mengerikan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau selain tongkat sihir kau juga punya senjata lain.”

“Kami harap kau selalu membawanya kemana pun kau pergi.” tambah Justin. “Meski di dalam lingkungan kastil. Kau masih memakai kalung yang kuberikan padamu, kan?”

Harry membuka kancing paling atas bajunya dan mengeluarkan mainan kalung emas yang masih dipakainya. Dalam hatinya dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dumbledore.

“Bagus kalau begitu.”

Tapi ada satu masalah lain muncul di benaknya ketika dia memasukkan kembali kalung itu ke balik bajunya dan mengancingnya kembali. Bagaimana dia bisa membawa pedang sebesar itu kemana-mana? Orang-orang pasti mengira dia sudah gila.

Tapi tampaknya Dumbledore dan Justin sudah tahu mengenai itu tanpa harus menanyakannya.

Sambil melempar senyum kepada Harry, Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mentransfigurasi pedang itu menjadi sebuah kalung lain, seakan terbuat dari rangkaian bola besi kecil dengan sebuah mainan kalung berbentuk pedang.

Justin lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya sendiri, mengetuk kalung itu dan menggumamkan beberapa kata pilihan yang tidak Harry kenali.

Bereaksi dengan mantra yang diucapkan Justin, kalung itu memendarkan cahaya keemasan untuk sesaat sebelum kembali diam seperti semula.

 

Justin mengambil kalung besi itu dari atas meja Dumbledore.

“Ulurkan tangan kananmu.” katanya.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu.

Justin menyibakkan lengan jubah Harry, melingkarkan kalung itu beberapa kali pada pergelangan tangannya, lalu menarik kembali lengan jubah itu hingga menutupi tangannya.

Harry mengangkat tangan kanannya, menatap pedang kecil yang bergelantungan itu dengan takjub.

“Setiap saat kalau kau ingin menggunakannya, pegang pedang kecil itu lalu gumamkan, _Possum_. Pedang itu akan kembali ke wujud aslinya.” kata Justin.

“Thanks.” kata Harry tanpa sadar.

Dia terpana melihat pedang perak kecil itu memantulkan cahaya matahari sore yang masuk dari jendela.

“Bagaimana cara mengembalikannya ke bentuk ini?”

“ _Vegrandio_.“ kata Justin. “Dan bisa kau kombinasikan dengan Jampi Pedang Cahaya untuk efek yang lebih menarik.”

Harry mendengus.

“Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Harry. Aku akan mengajarkan caranya padamu. Karena kau terpaksa harus menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menyihirnya.”

“Pedang Godric Gryffindor tipis dan ringan namun tajam.” kata Dumbledore sambil bersandar di kursinya. “Ditambah dengan Jampi Pedang Cahaya, kau tidak akan kesulitan berhadapan dengan makhluk yang paling tahan terhadap sihir sekali pun.”

“Seperti Penjaga?” tanya Harry setengah sadar.

“Sayangnya, tidak.” kata Justin. “Pakaian Penjaga terbuat dari bahan yang sangat liat dan kuat. Kalau pun mereka bisa terluka, itu pun sebatas memar saja. Pakaian itu tidak akan sobek. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mereka membuatnya tanpa menggunakan Mythrill.”

“Tapi bagian kepala mereka tidak terlindungi…”

“Itu menurutmu.” Justin memangku kakinya, bersandar di kursinya sendiri. Dia menatap Harry. “Kau ingat cincin emas di kepala mereka? Yang ada bintangnya itu?”

Harry mengangguk dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Cincin itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berfungsi sebagai helm pelindung. Seperti ketopong baju zirah. Dan, hebatnya lagi, cincin itu tidak bisa dilepas, apapun usahamu untuk memisahkannya dari kepala seorang Penjaga.”

Sunyi lama. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang berbicara sementara matahari terus turun, bersembunyi di balik bukit. Semburat warnanya merah seperti darah. Dan suara burung di kejauhan terdengar panik, membuat suasana serasa tidak nyaman.

“Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Anda tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memberiku ini, Profesor.” kata Harry.

“Tak lama lagi kita semua akan menghadapi pertempuran besar, Harry.” jawab Dumbledore. “Setidaknya kita harus mempertahankan kastil agar dunia ini tidak dihancurkan oleh sisi gelap. Kastil Hogwarts adalah pertahanan terakhir bagi semua orang, termasuk para Muggle. Seandainya kastil jatuh, ketiga sekawan itu akan menghancurkan dimensi ini lebih cepat dari yang kita semua duga. Kita harus mengantisipasi agar hal itu tidak sampai terjadi.”

“Tapi...” sela Justin cepat. Raut wajahnya tampak waspada. “…tampaknya pertempuran itu lebih cepat dari yang kita duga.”

Justin dan Dumbledore mendadak berdiri—cepat sekali, membuat Harry terlonjak dari kursinya.

“Secepat ini?” kata Dumbledore.

“Ternyata mereka memang menunggu malam.” kata Justin lagi.

Dia bersama Dumbledore bergegas menuju pintu.

“Ayo, Harry.” kata Dumbledore. “Kita harus bergegas.”

 

* * *

 

Harry bingung melihat Justin dan profesor Dumbledore berjalan cepat-cepat. Dia hanya mengikuti mereka tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi dia punya firasat kalau Doom, Void dan Voldemort sedang melakukan penyerangan. Mereka bertemu dengan semua kepala asrama dan guru-guru lain ketika melewati koridor ketiga.

“Albus, mereka datang.” kata profesor McGonagall.

“Segera evakuasi anak-anak.” kata Dumbledore. “Suruh mereka tinggal di asrama mereka dan tidak ada yang boleh keluar.”

“Semua Prefek dan Ketua Murid sedang melakukannya. Tapi apa yang harus kita perbuat?“ kata Flitwick mencicit.

Sesuatu seakan menabrak kastil dan menciptakan gempa kecil, meruntuhkan debu dan kotoran dari langit-langit.

“Aku minta kalian semua berpencar bersama beberapa Prefek. Periksa seluruh bagian kastil dan perbaiki yang rusak sebisa kalian.” kata Dumbledore.

Ketika semua guru berpencar, dia berbalik ke Harry.

“Harry, kau harus kembali ke menara Gryffindor.” katanya. “Biarkan teman-teman kita yang menyelesaikan ini. Pasukan Doom tidak bisa kalian tangani untuk saat ini.”

Harry kaget. Firasatnya terbukti.

“Mereka kemari?” katanya, tepat saat benturan lain menggoyangkan kastil.

“Cepat kembali ke menara, Harry. Pergilah!” seru Justin, dan dia melesat melewati koridor itu meninggalkan Harry dan Dumbledore di sana.

Jubah hitamnya seakan sobek, digantikan oleh jubah putihnya yang indah. Wizer Staff dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya sementara dia berlari.

“Cepat pergi Harry!” kata Dumbledore lagi, dan keduanya berpisah. Harry menuju menara Gryffindor sementara Dumbledore melangkah menuju undakan depan, ke depan kastil.

 

Kira-kira ada lima kali getaran lain yang menyusul sewaktu dia menuju menara Gryffindor.

Dia bertemu dengan Daniel, yang tampak seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dengan panik, ketika mendekati ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

“Daniel, ada apa?” tanyanya, hampir terjerembab karena licin, meninggalkan bekas berwarna coklat di lantai. Entah siapa yang telah menjatuhkan seember air di situ. Dan Harry punya dugaan kuat bahwa Peeves-lah pelakunya.

Melihat Harry datang, Daniel segera menghampirinya.

“Harry, kau lihat Josh?” tanyanya.

“Tidak.” jawab Harry singkat. “Kenapa?”

“Dia seharusnya tidak boleh meninggalkan ruang rekreasi! Dalam kondisi seperti itu dia akan jadi sasaran empuk.” serunya setengah histeris sewaktu getaran lain terjadi.

Keduanya serentak terdiam. Hanya ada suara getaran dan debu yang berjatuhan yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor kosong itu.

Sesuatu yang tidak enak mendadak menghampiri Harry. Dia mendapat firasat buruk mengenai ini.

“ _No way_.” katanya, sementara Ron dan Hermione berlari dari arah menara menuju mereka. “Apakah dia bermaksud mengambil kristalnya sendiri?”

Daniel tampak shok. Dia berlari sebelum Harry sempat mencegahnya.

“Harry! Kau seharusnya tidak ada di sini—“

“Cepat hentikan Daniel!” seru Harry sebelum Hermione sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. “Dia mencari Josh! Mungkin dia menuju halaman kastil!”

Tanpa bicara banyak, ketiganya berlari mengikuti Daniel tapi dia berlari cepat sekali dan nyaris tidak bisa mereka kejar.

“Harry, tunggu—“ kata Hermione terengah.

Harry tidak mendengarkan. Dengan cepat dia menuruni tangga pualam lalu mendorong, membuka pintu ganda kastil selebar mungkin.

Apa yang tampak di luar sana mampu membuat siapapun menjadi shok berat.

Begitu banyak makhluk aneh dalam berbagai ukuran ada di sana. Hutan Terlarang terbakar terkena api di beberapa tempat. Ada yang mengirim meteor-meteor kecil menghantam beberapa sudut hutan dan menciptakan kebakaran yang lain. Ada angin topan yang berputar-putar di kejauhan. Dan sekilas, dia melihat beberapa Penjaga sedang menghadang makhluk-makhluk raksasa hijau bertangan empat di tengah hutan itu. Mereka berjumpalitan menghindari serangan mematikan sang monster. Setiap pukulannya yang meleset, menggoyangkan tanah hingga ratusan meter jauhnya.

Sebuah hantaman lain menggoyangkan kastil. Asal hantaman itu cukup dekat. Efeknya bisa mereka rasakan. Pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar berderik keras dan melambai-lambai kasar. Ron jatuh terduduk, seakan baru saja terjadi gempa bumi dahsyat. Harry terhuyung dan harus menahan salah satu daun pintu supaya dia bisa tetap berdiri.

“Cari Daniel!” katanya dengan suara keras. “Tapi usahakan jangan sampai kita terlihat oleh salah satu dari makhluk itu.”

Ron menelan ludah. “Yah, kurasa kau benar.” katanya. “Kita bisa digencet habis oleh salah satu dari mereka.”

Mereka menuruni undakan depan dengan terburu-buru dan hendak menuju sisi lain pondok Hagrid ketika terdengar bunyi hantaman keras seseorang menabrak tembok di samping, tepat di hadapan Harry yang berada paling depan.

Itu Dave dengan kostum Penjaga-nya, tampaknya dia baru saja terseret sepanjang dua belas meter setelah dipukul oleh salah satu raksasa hijau bertangan empat.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Harry sambil berupaya menolongnya.

“Yang ini keras sekali.” kata Dave, tidak mendengarkan. Sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar ketika Harry, yang tanpa sadar, menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?” katanya.

“Kau lihat Daniel atau Josh?” tanya Harry. “Sepertinya mereka berdua berada di sekitar sini.”

“APA?”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sampai terlonjak.

“Apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan?” kata Dave marah ketika Harry mendengar Adam berseru di sisi lain.

“Lindungi Tower! Mereka mengincarnya!”

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi gubrak besar disertai gempa kecil. Beberapa Penjaga baru saja merobohkan salah satu raksasa hijau, meski masih banyak musuh lain yang menanti mereka.

“Cepat pergi dan cari mereka!” perintah Dave. “Seret mereka masuk ke kastil kalau bisa! PERGI!” Dan dia melesat ke raksasa hijau yang tadi bertarung dengannya.

 

“Kalian!”

Mereka mendengar suara Justin, tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukan di mana dia berada.

“Di atas sini!”

Mereka berbalik, memandang ke bagian atas kastil. Justin berdiri di salah satu sudut sempit bagian luar, kira-kira delapan meter dari atas tanah.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?” tanyanya, sementara memfokuskan diri dengan melontarkan beberapa mantra ke beberapa makhluk yang mencoba mendekat.

“Josh menghilang. Daniel juga.” seru Harry singkat. “Kami sedang mencoba mencari mereka.”

Harry sudah merasa tidak terkejut lagi ketika reaksi yang dikeluarkan Justin sama persis seperti dengan yang dilakukan Dave tadi.

“Mereka pasti sudah gila!” teriaknya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melontarkan beberapa bola api ke beberapa burung aneh yang mendekatinya. “Biar Gilland kusuruh untuk mencari mereka.

“Kalian cepat kembali ke kastil dan pastikan pintu itu tertutup sebelum ada yang lolos dari kami dan berhasil masuk!”

Dan dia melompat, pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terheran-heran melihatnya. Harry tidak pernah menyangka kalau Justin bisa melompat setinggi dan sejauh itu sebelumnya.

 

Ketiganya hendak bermaksud kembali ke dalam kastil, tapi suara Daniel yang berteriak memanggil Josh sudah cukup memberitahu mereka di mana anak itu berada. Terpontang-panting, ketiganya berlari ke asal suara.

Josh tergeletak di lantai, terluka dan bajunya sobek di beberapa tempat. Daniel—yang berada tak jauh di depannya—sedang berusaha menahan beberapa makhluk aneh lain untuk menjauhi Josh semampunya. Jauh di depan mereka berdiri sebuah makhluk raksasa penuh belalai yang Harry kenal bernama Hades.

Makhluk-makhluk ini mirip sekali dengan manusia serigala, dengan tambahan tiga buah tanduk di kepalanya dan sepasang pedang di kedua lengannya.

“ _Impedimenta_!” seru Harry, tepat pada waktunya. Salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk ini hampir saja menghantam Daniel dari samping.

“ _Depulso_!” Dia mendengar Ron dan Hermione berteriak.

Jampi Pelontar yang mereka pergunakan melempar salah satunya kira-kira delapan belas meter ke belakang.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione lalu bahu-membahu melontarkan segala macam mantra dan kutukan yang mereka tahu untuk menghalangi makhluk-makhluk itu mendekat.

Daniel menghampiri Josh yang terengah.

“Josh, tidak.” katanya sambil memangku kepala Josh. “Apa yang bisa kulakukan?”

“Daniel, kita harus pergi dari sini.” kata Ron mendesak. “Entah berapa lama lagi kami bisa menahan mereka.”

Tapi saat itu Gilland dan Jody melompat datang menghampiri mereka.

“DAD!”

“Bantu…aku…duduk.” kata Josh.

Gilland memeriksa kondisinya untuk sesaat, menotok dua titik pusat sarafnya di kedua bahunya untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada lengannya, lalu menghela napas.

“Dia tidak apa-apa. Cuma luka sedikit dan beberapa memar.” katanya lega. “Tidak ada yang patah, untunglah.”

Josh mengangkat tangan kanannya. Awalnya Harry mengira dia sedang menunjuk sesuatu ketika dia tiba-tiba menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya, melipat dan meluruskannya secara bergantian.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia akhirnya sadar bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya ketika Jody, Gilland, bahkan Daniel berteriak menegurnya.

Terlambat. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia menarik tangannya seakan sedang memancing ikan sebelum jatuh lemas, lunglai dalam pangkuan Daniel.

Suara ruangan yang kemudian mereka dengar seakan mampu membelah langit menjadi dua. Banyak makhluk kegelapan yang menjadi teralih perhatiannya karena suara itu, sehingga dimanfaatkan oleh para Penjaga untuk menghabisi mereka.

Hades mendadak menjadi murka ketika sesuatu yang bersinar, seperti kaca yang berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari, keluar dari lengan kirinya dan terbang melesat menuju mereka. Dia mencoba menangkapnya tapi benda berbelok dan bergerak memutar, menghindarinya.

Ketika sudah dekat, Harry baru sadar apa benda apa itu sebenarnya.

 

Itu kristal.

Salah satu kristal Penjaga Air yang dirampas oleh Doom.

Kristal itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti di hadapan Daniel.

“Ini…kristalku?” kata Daniel.

Sebelum mereka sempat bicara apa-apa, kristal itu meresap masuk ke dadanya. Daniel secara mendadak berubah ke wujud Penjaga. Kelihatannya itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja karena dia sendiri tampak kaget.

“Paman, tolong jaga Dad di sini.” kata Jody kepada Daniel. “Dad, kau tahu di mana kristal yang satu lagi?”

Josh mengangkat kepalanya, berbisik lemah di telinga Daniel.

“Lengan atas…sepertinya di lengannya yang satu lagi.” kata Daniel, menyampaikan apa yang Josh katakan padanya.

“Serahkan pada kami.” kata Gilland. Dia bermaksud maju tapi Jody menghalanginya.

“Biar aku saja.” katanya, sementara makhluk yang mirip manusia serigala itu bergerombol mendekati mereka. Dia menantang makhluk-makhluk yang mirip manusia serigala itu. “Beraninya kalian mencelakai ayahku.” katanya marah. “ _Flash Drive_!”

Harry akhirnya paham kenapa Princess menyuruh Jody untuk tidak menggunakan tenaganya waktu itu.

Dari tangan anak itu keluar energi yang sangat dahsyat. Energi yang menyerupai sinar laser putih keperakan berukuran raksasa itu menghabisi semua yang berada di depannya, termasuk pepohonan. Dalam sekejap saja meninggalkan bekas jejak energi yang sangat panjang. Beberapa makhluk yang lolos lari meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mendengking, dengan ekor di antara kakinya.

Bahkan Gilland pun sampai terpana melihatnya.

“Biar kuambil kristalmu, Dad!” seru anak itu seraya melompat tinggi sekali, kira-kira lima belas meter, dan melancarkan serangannya yang berikut. “ _Flash Overdrive_!”

Kekuatan yang keluar dari tubuhnya kali ini sekitar lima kali kekuatan yang tadi. Daya rusaknya sungguh luar biasa, mampu menembus dada Hades dari kejauhan dan membuatnya berlubang. Pepohonan tua hancur lima belas meter ke atas, membuat bekas yang lain pada Hutan Terlarang.

Hades seakan membatu di tempatnya. Lubang di dadanya itu perlahan-lahan mulai menutup.

“Jangan biarkan luka itu sembuh!”

Seseorang melesat di samping Harry tapi dia tidak melihat siapa itu saking cepatnya. Dia hanya sempat melihat bayangan hitam dengan sekelebat kilauan warna emas.

Orang itu berlari zig-zag di antara pepohonan dan melompat tinggi ketika dia berada dekat sekali dengan Hades.

Harry tidak sempat melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tapi begitu dia sadar, Al sudah berada di samping mereka sambil membawa kristal yang lain, tersimpan di balik kedua tangannya yang saling menutup.

 

Mallory menunduk, melepas kristal itu di hadapan Josh dan membiarkannya meresap ke dalam dadanya.

Terdengar dua bunyi plak kasar dari badan Josh, diikuti dengan reaksi Josh seakan kedua bahunya tertembak sementara dia sendiri masih tergeletak di pangkuan Daniel.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kristal juga bisa membuka totokan.” kata Gilland terpana.

Luka dan memar yang ada pada Josh perlahan memudar lalu akhirnya lenyap. Tapi lain halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Daniel, Josh sama sekali tidak berubah wujud.

Dia mencoba berdiri untuk membantu mereka tapi Al mencegahnya.

“Kau tidak bisa langsung menggunakan kekuatanmu.” katanya. “Istirahat saja dulu. Biar kami yang—“

Suara lolongan Hades menghentikannya. Dua kristal Penjaga telah dirampas darinya pada waktu yang sangat singkat. Harry sadar betul kalau makhluk berbelalai itu sedang marah besar, siap melakukan serangan mematikan kapan saja.

Tapi lolongan itu tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Sebuah gelombang kejut berwarna putih bergerak menjauh, menembus semua makhluk kegelapan berukuran raksasa yang berada di lingkungan kastil dan menghancurkan mereka. Dari kejauhan Harry melihat Hades tumbang, seperti sebuah gunung yang mendadak hancur dan rontok hingga tak bersisa.

Harry sadar betul tadi adalah gelombang dari Tower. Dia berbalik hendak melihat apa yang terjadi dengan menara itu tapi dinding kastil menghalangi pandangannya.

Gelombang-gelombang lain datang, semakin lama semakin rapat dan mulai menghabisi satu-persatu makhluk yang sudah berhasil masuk melewati Batas Tower, menghancurkan tubuh mereka semua menjadi abu.

Harry merasa seperti berada di rumah hantu yang paling menyeramkan di dunia. Jeritan kematian terdengar dari seluruh penjuru, memaksanya untuk menutup telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa sadar lututnya jadi lemas dan dia melorot ke tanah.

 

* * *

 

Baik Jody, Gilland, Al, Harry, Ron, maupun Hermione, semuanya duduk di tanah yang penuh dengan rumput basah dalam keheningan. Josh, yang sampai saat itu masih belum berdiri, melipat kakinya dengan perlahan seakan tidak ingin mengganggu kesunyian yang terjadi.

Harry melihat Ron masih gemetaran dan dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia meremas tangannya untuk menghentikannya tapi sia-sia saja. Hermione juga sama. Dia bahkan terlalu shok untuk bisa menangis.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka duduk di sana dalam diam. Pertempuran sudah selesai tapi suara jeritan kematian yang begitu memilukan masih terngiang di telinga mereka.

Mereka baru beranjak ketika angin malam yang dingin berhembus dan membuat Josh—yang nyaris bertelanjang dada—gemetar karena kedinginan. Harry melepas jubahnya sendiri dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Josh, seperti sedang mengenakan handuk di bahunya.

“Tidak berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini sebelumnya.” bisik Ron mencicit ketika mereka menaiki undakan depan.

“Setidaknya kita aman sekarang.” kata Harry, mencoba agar suaranya terdengar tenang seperti biasa.

Dia baru sadar kalau mereka adalah orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam kastil ketika pintu depan menutup.

Semua Penjaga yang hadir di Hogwarts berlarian menuruni tangga pualam untuk menemui mereka.

“Oh, syukurlah.” kata profesor Ico yang juga bersama mereka. “Kukira terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian.”

“Kami tidak apa-apa.” kata Jody. “Tapi sepertinya Dad butuh coklat panas untuk mengusir udara dingin dari dalam tubuhnya.”

Beberapa Penjaga wanita tertawa geli sementara Josh menatap mereka dengan sangar. Tapi profesor Ico justru menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam.

“Kita harus bicara serius setelah ini, Joshua Waterby, atas ketidakpatuhanmu.” katanya.

Harry mendadak teringat dirinya sendiri bersama Snape. Tatapan itulah yang sering kali membuat nilainya dipotong atau membuat dirinya terkena detensi secara sadis.

Seakan menyadari bahaya, Adam maju.

“Sudahlah. Toh dia tidak apa-apa, kan?” katanya. “Lupakan saja apa yang sudah lewat dan mari kita rayakan dengan Butterbeer.”

Ron langsung berubah cerah. “Yah!” serunya.

Profesor Ico tidak menanggapi. Matanya terus menatap Josh yang kini menunduk karena rasa bersalah.

Merasa iba, Harry menarik bahu Josh lalu membawanya pergi dari situ. Daniel mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

“Ayo, kita cari baju untukmu.” katanya.

Bertiga, mereka meninggalkan semua Penjaga yang mengantar kepergian mereka tanpa ekspresi.


	23. Shadow

**T** IDAK satu pun di antara Harry, Ron, ataupun Hermione yang mengira kalau Dumbledore ternyata berpikiran sama seperti Adam.

Makan malam itu benar-benar berbeda dari biasa. Bahkan Harry sendiri belum pernah melihatnya, meski sudah bertahun-tahun dia tinggal di Hogwarts yang selalu mengadakan jamuan makan setiap awal dan akhir tahun ajaran. Dan Harry berani bertaruh kalau ide hidangan ini berasal dari profesor Ico.

Harry bertanya kepada Hermione kalau-kalau dia tahu.

Dan memang benar.

 _Rice pillaz_ , Kentang yang dihaluskan bersama jagung, Pasta Krim Rolle, sayuran Macedoinne, ayam panggang, nugget ayam, salad Rusia dan berbagai salad lain, berbagai jenis roti, puding, buah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Harry menebak, setelah jamuan ini berakhir Hogwarts akan kehabisan stok bahan makanan sepanjang sisa semester.

Jamuan malam itu berlangsung meriah, bahkan semua Penjaga—mungkin terkecuali Tim—hadir, termasuk juga pembimbing mereka, profesor Ico. Terkecuali Josh dan Daniel yang memilih duduk di dekat Harry, semuanya duduk di meja panjang di depan meja para guru.

Lega melihat seisi Aula yang tampak begitu senang, Harry memutuskan menikmati hidangan itu hingga puas. Bahkan Malfoy yang berada di meja Slytherin—dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit—tampak cukup menikmati malam itu.

Ketika perhatian Harry agak teralih dari semuanya itu, Daniel dan Josh sedang berdiskusi seru sambil berbisik-bisik. Dia bermaksud ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan ketika Josh malah memutuskan untuk menghentikannya.

“Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu.” bisiknya, sambil mengambil puding roti dan mencicipinya. “Makanlah sepuasmu malam ini. Kita lanjutkan lain hari.”

Daniel diam, menatap makanannya sambil mengunyah pelan.

“Kau kecewa.” kata Josh kemudian, menanggapi sikap tidak puas Daniel yang sengaja dia sembunyikan. Dia ternyata tidak bisa ditipu.

“Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.” kata Daniel, menatap Josh. Jelas sekali dia ingin tampak seperti biasa, tapi dalam hatinya Harry tahu kalau yang dikatakan Josh itu benar.

Tersenyum geli, Harry menatap makanannya sendiri dan mulai menyendoki salad yang penuh dengan Lousianna ke dalam mulutnya.

“Baiklah. Kuberi kau petunjuk.” kata Josh.

Dan dari sudut matanya Harry melihat Daniel seakan sedang menikmati makanannya, meski sebenarnya tidak demikian karena mulutnya kini sudah berhenti mengunyah dan siap mendengarkan.

“Cermin…cermin…katakan padaku, siapakah anak terkaya nomor dua di Inggris saat ini?”  lanjutnya setengah berkelakar.

Dan Daniel menyodok Josh keras sekali sehingga hampir saja vla puding coklatnya  nyaris terlempar mengenai wajahnya (dia makan cepat sekali, karena sudah sampai makanan pencuci mulut).

Harry, yang tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Ginny yang duduk di depannya, terpaksa harus membalik mukanya supaya dia tidak tertawa. Tapi Parvati Patil di sebelah Ginny bahkan mengikik tak tertahankan.

“Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membalas langsung surat temanmu itu.” ancam Daniel dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya masih tetap pada makanannya.

“Kau tidak perlu bersumpah.” kata Josh cepat. “Aku menyerah.”

“Jadi kau bersedia memberitahuku?” tanya Daniel lagi.

“Tidak.”

Harry dan Ron mengatakan itu bersamaan dengan Josh, sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia bersama semua orang yang berada di dekat mereka meledak tertawa.

Daniel dan Josh menunduk. Muka mereka merah karena malu (Daniel lebih kelihatan). Di bawah meja kaki mereka saling menendang; saling mempersalahkan.

 

* * *

 

Hingga akhir bulan Oktober keadaan kastil kembali sibuk seperti biasa. Celakanya, anak-anak mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari para guru. Sekarang, selain tugas praktek, mereka masih harus menerima tugas teori seperti biasa, sehingga jumlah tugas-tugas mereka meningkat hampir dua kali lipat biasanya. Bahkan, bagi anak-anak kelas enam dan kelas tujuh, ujian OWL yang sudah mereka lewati pun tidak sesadis ini. Harry bahkan tidak sempat mengunjungi ruang rekreasi Penjaga seperti biasa. Dia selalu menghabiskan sore hari dengan mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Ron dan Hermione.

Hermione menjadi sangat sensitif dalam seminggu terakhir. Bahkan Harry dan Ron yang biasanya sangat malas mengerjakan tugas, kini berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk mengerjakan semuanya secepat mungkin. Neville Longbottom bahkan sampai menangis di atas perkamen tugas transfigurasinya, melunturkan tulisannya hingga tidak bisa dibaca sama sekali.

Beberapa anak-anak bahkan membagi tugas. Beberapa mengerjakan Ramuan, dan beberapa lagi mengerjakan Herbologi. Setelah selesai, mereka lalu saling menyalin tugas. Hermione, yang paling ketat soal peraturan, membiarkan mereka karena dia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan jauh lebih berat.

“Mereka akan membunuh kita, cepat atau lambat.” keluh Ron.

Harry tidak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk dengan tugas Astronomi-nya yang masih separuh jalan.

“Terakhir kali aku merasakan hal ini adalah sewaktu kita kelas tiga dulu.” tambah Hermione tanpa beralih dari tugasnya sendiri. “Di mana buku itu…oh, ini dia.”

Hermione menjambret salah satu buku Rune Kuno yang sudah hampir jatuh dari tepi meja dan membukanya lebar-lebar di depannya.

“Tapi kenapa kami juga harus mengalaminya?” kata Ron lagi. Dia menggeliat. “Aku akan terkena encok kalau terus-terusan begini. Punggungku sakit sekali.”

Mereka baru bisa merasa sedikit lega ketika hari terakhir bulan Oktober tiba. Secara ajaib, hari itu semua kegiatan belajar-mengajar dihentikan. Secara otomatis, tidak ada tugas tambahan. Bahkan tugas praktek sudah tidak diberikan semenjak minggu yang lalu.

Harry malah merasa waktunya kurang tepat untuk berkunjung sewaktu dia, Ron, dan Hermione tiba di ruang rekreasi Penjaga pagi itu.

Mereka semua, mungkin terkecuali profesor Ico, tampak kurang sehat. Bahkan Daniel kelihatan agak kurus, meski tidak separah yang lain. Pikirannya agak menerawang ketika Harry berbicara dengannya.

“Oh, sori, Harry. Aku tidak mendengarkan.” katanya meminta maaf. “Kondisiku kurang baik.”

Harry melihat para Penjaga yang berlalu-lalang di ruangan itu dengan lesu.

“Kalian terkena penyakit atau apa?” tanyanya.

“Kau lupa hari apa hari ini?” kata Daniel lelah. Ada garis-garis hitam yang sangat jelas di bawah kelopak matanya

“Hari ini hari Halloween…”

Harry terperangah. Dia tahu betul kalau hari Halloween merupakan saat para Penjaga menjadi sangat lemah. Harry tidak tahu apakah sihir akan bisa mempengaruhi mereka saat ini tapi dia sadar, setiap tindakan mereka yang menggunakan kemampuan Penjaga mereka bisa menyebabkan mereka pingsan tiba-tiba.

“Kau tahu sesuatu?” kata Daniel lagi. “Doom dan Void itu benar-benar licik dan licin seperti belut.

“Mereka sengaja menguras tenaga kami sebelum membiarkan waktu menambah daya rusaknya.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Apakah…ini ada hubungannya dengan serangan mereka yang terakhir?” kata Hermione.

“Tepat sekali, Hermione.” kata Daniel. Dia tampak seperti orang mabuk sekarang, terhuyung di tempat dia duduk. “Seandainya aku bisa memberi Gryffindor lima puluh angka, akan kuberikan.”

Entah kapan dan di mana Harry merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

“Aku dan Josh tidak parah, tapi yang lain tidak.” kata Daniel lagi. Dia menujuk ke belakang, tepat ketika James lewat. “Mereka sudah tampak seperti kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek.”

“Jadi kalian sudah seperti ini selama berminggu-minggu?” tanya Ron.

“Ya. Pertarungan kali itu benar-benar menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat yang lain bertempur sesangar itu sebelumnya.”

“Di mana Josh?” tanya Harry.

Daniel menunjuk ke belakang bahunya. “Di kamar.” katanya. “Biar kupanggilkan. Aku permisi dulu. Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak tidur. Mum pasti marah besar kalau tahu aku tidur tidak teratur.”

Dengan sempoyongan, dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Josh muncul menggantikannya. Dia tampak lebih sehat daripada terakhir kali Harry melihatnya.

“Kau tidak tampak seperti Penjaga yang sedang melemah bagiku.” komentar Ron.

“Itu karena aku tidak menghabiskan tenagaku pada pertempuran sebelumnya.” kata Josh. “Kurasa lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ngapa-ngapain waktu itu.”

Dia menghempaskan diri ke sofa yang empuk itu lalu duduk dengan diam.

“Aku punya firasat kalau malam ini mereka pasti berbuat sesuatu.” kata Harry.

Josh memandanginya dengan penuh arti.

Dalam sekejap, kesunyian memenuhi ruangan itu. Suara percikan api di perapian menjadi selingan, seakan sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan suasana yang terasa mencekam.

“Um, Josh?” kata Hermione.

“Ya?”

“Apakah Tower juga…”

Josh tampaknya sudah paham apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

“Tidak, Hermione.” jawabnya santai. “Waktu tidak bisa melemahkan Tower.”

Dia diam sejenak sambil mengelus dagunya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang berpikir.

Dia mendadak meninggalkan sofa tempat dia duduk dan melangkah cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Harry melempar pandang ke Ron dan Hermione. Keduanya mengangkat bahu.

 

* * *

 

Kunjungan mereka kali itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah Josh meninggalkan mereka, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menemani mereka. Ketiganya lalu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari itu di Hogsmeade. Mereka mengunjungi Honey Dukes, Madam Rosmerta, ke toko lelucon, bahkan ke kantor pos burung hantu sekedar untuk melihat-lihat.

Sehari tanpa pelajaran dan tugas membuat Harry merasa janggal. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan permintaan Josh kepadanya beberapa jam kemudian.

“Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku menghadiri Halloween malam ini?” tanya Harry.

“Tolong, lakukan saja.” katanya memohon, setelah melewati beberapa anggota LD yang lewat. Mereka melihat ke arah mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu. “Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang.”

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Harry yakin Josh pasti punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu.

“Baiklah.” kata Harry kemudian. “Aku akan di ruang rekreasi saja malam ini.”

“Thanks.” kata Josh lega.

Dia lalu menatap Harry sejenak. “Entah kenapa aku merasa kau agak berbeda dengan Harry yang kukenal.”

“Apa alasannya?”

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kau dulunya protes dulu sebelum setuju.” jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Harry merasa wajahnya panas.

“Itu karena aku percaya padamu.” katanya jengkel.

“ _Betsu ni_.”

“Apa?”

“Aku bilang, itu bukan apa-apa.”

Tapi ketika Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hendak melewati sepasang baju zirah langsung ke menara Gryffindor, Josh malah mendorong Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

“Hei, Josh. Hei!”

Josh mendadak berubah menjadi sangat serius.

“Malam ini kau tinggal di sini, jangan pernah ke mana pun termasuk ke menara Gryffindor kecuali kusuruh. Kau akan menginap di sini sampai kami anggap situasinya aman. Kau tidur di kamarku bersama Daniel.” katanya. “Dan kalian berdua, jangan bilang siapa pun kalau Harry yang asli ada di sini.”

“Apa maksudmu yang asli?” tanya Harry setengah sadar.

Josh mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu mendorong Ron dan Hermione keluar ruangan (“Kalian berdua harus membantuku”, katanya), meninggalkan Harry di sana sendirian dalam bingung.

“Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Josh!”

“Apanya yang apa-apaan?”

Daniel baru saja bangun. Rambutnya berantakan, tidak ada bedanya dengan rambut Harry yang mencuat ke segala arah.

Harry melipat tangannya dengan jengkel.

“Kakak angkatmu itu. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi.” katanya tanpa melihat Daniel.

“Apa?”

Harry lalu menceritakan semua yang sudah dikatakan Josh kepadanya.

“Mungkin dia hanya ingin melindungimu. Hari ini bukan hari yang baik bagi kami, ingat? Tapi kenapa kau sampai harus menginap di sini?” kata Daniel bingung. Tapi mendadak matanya terbelalak. “Apakah dia…”

“Apa? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?”

Daniel tidak mendengarkan. “Kalau itu benar, berarti masalah ini lebih serius dari yang kuduga.”

“Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang akan terjadi?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ada yang mengincar nyawamu.”

“Kalian semua tahu kalau aku diincar oleh Voldemort sejak tahun pertama aku dilahirkan.” kata Harry.

“Dan dengan bantuan Doom dan Void, mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu malam ini, memanfaatkan kelemahan kami.” lanjut Daniel.

“Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?” tanya Harry.

“Kau harus tinggal di sini, seperti yang Josh katakan. Dan, kurasa kau harus melakukannya sendirian.”

Harry menatapnya tidak percaya. “Kau juga akan meninggalkan aku sendirian di ruangan ini?” katanya. “Pasti akan sangat membosankan.

“Kau boleh menyalakan TV kalau kau mau.” kata Daniel enteng. “Yang jelas, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini. Sementara aku, tetap harus ke jamuan malam untuk memberi kesan kalau ruangan ini kosong.”

“Halloween ini akan menjadi Halloween terburuk yang pernah kulewati.” keluh Harry.

“Tenang saja. Mereka pasti mengantarkan makanan untukmu malam ini.”

Harry menatap Daniel cukup lama. Daniel balas menatapnya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Josh?”

“ _Well_ , kau tahu kami cukup dekat. Dia seperti saudara, teman, dan mentor. Mungkin bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia sering mengungkapkan ide-idenya dan itu membuatku tahu cara dia berpikir, meski kurasa tidak sepenuhnya. Kepribadian Josh itu sangat kompleks, kalau kau mau tahu.”

 

* * *

 

Kira-kira dua puluh menit sebelum jamuan makan dimulai, Ron datang di ruangan itu. Ruang rekreasi sudah kosong semenjak satu jam sebelumnya. Dan Harry tinggal sendirian di sana sambil duduk menonton TV dan menikmati pop-corn satu tempat besar yang disediakan Marcel kepadanya.

“Kesepian?” tanya Ron.

“Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada sewaktu aku masih di keluarga Dursley.” tanggap Harry. “Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sebentar lagi jamuannya akan dimulai.”

“Aku datang hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan.”

“Pesan?”

“Dari Gilland. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Katanya Josh ingin menemuimu jam delapan malam ini di koridor lantai empat dekat kelas Jimat dan Guna-Guna.”

“Kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku di sana?”

Ron mengangkat bahu. “Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan.”

Harry terdiam karena berpikir.

“Kalau kau ketemu Josh, katakan padanya aku pasti akan pergi.” katanya kemudian.

“OK. Dan kurasa lebih baik aku ke Aula Besar sekarang. Nanti kubawakan beberapa potong kue untukmu. Sampai nanti, Harry.”

Ron melangkah keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

Harry menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

“Sampai nanti.” katanya. “Itu pun kalau aku masih hidup.”

Entah kenapa dia mendapat firasat buruk mengenai semua ini.

 

* * *

 

Jam delapan malam itu Harry pergi ke lantai empat seperti yang dipesankan Ron kepadanya. Harry melangkah, cepat namun tidak menimbulkan suara, melewati koridor sepi menuju kelas Jimat dan Guna-guna dengan perasaan was-was. Dia menggenggam erat tongkatnya di balik jubahnya. Kapan saja dia bisa diserang dari belakang.

Firasatnya terbukti. Ketika dia berada tak jauh dari kelas Jimat dan Guna-guna, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara, seperti suara kelelawar, dari langit-langit bangunan.

“Morphos!” katanya sambil mencabut tongkatnya.

Morphos yang mendatanginya bukan main jumlahnya. Dalam sekejap, koridor yang baru saja dia lewati sudah penuh dengan makhluk berwajah tikus, beterbangan di atas kepala mereka. Satu-satunya cara untuk lolos dari serangan mereka adalah berlari menyusuri sisa koridor.

Dia berhasil menahan beberapa Morphos yang mendekatinya dengan membekukan mereka tapi dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia bisa bertahan dengan cara seperti itu.

Kira-kira lima belas menit berikutnya Harry mulai merasa lelah. Dan dia sudah mulai terpojok ketika ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke samping, bersembunyi dari para Morphos yang mengejarnya di sebuah lekukan kecil di ujung koridor.

Harry menoleh. “Luna! Apa yang kau lakukan…”

“Shhh…”

Morphos baru saja beterbangan melewati mereka.

Ketika akhirnya suasana sudah tenang, Luna Lovegood menarik Harry mendekati salah satu ruangan terdekat.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Harry lagi, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Luna darinya tapi tidak berhasil. Entah kenapa dia sepertinya menjadi kuat.

“Menyelamatkan nyawamu.” katanya. “Aku melihatmu menaiki tangga ketika sedang menuju Aula Besar tadi.”

“Ke mana kita akan pergi?” tanya Harry lagi, tapi Luna tidak menjawab.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruang kelas yang Harry kenal. Itu adalah ruangan yang sama di mana Matt memasang Segel Cermin Es beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ruangan itu sudah kembali menjadi ruangan yang biasa, berdebu dan kotor selayaknya ruangan yang tidak pernah dipakai selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain berada di ruangan itu, menimbulkan kesan De-Ja Vu pada Harry.

Di tengah ruangan itu berdiri sebuah cermin. Bukan Cermin Tarsah, melainkan cermin yang pernah Harry lihat di depan Aula Besar bersama Ron dan Hermione beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

“Cermin Naranebek.” kata Luna. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang para penyihir itu harapkan dengan membuat cermin ini.”

“Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang membuat cermin ini?” kata Harry sembari berbalik.

“Mereka yang tidak bisa ditipu.” kata Luna. “Tapi pada akhirnya tetap kalah.”

Harry bingung. Dia memang belum mengenal Luna cukup lama, tapi kali ini dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

“Jadi, siap untuk urusan kita, Harry?”

Harry siaga, siap bereaksi terhadap apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau sesuatu yang gelap, seperti bayangan, keluar dari tubuh Luna dan menampakkan sosoknya yang luar biasa besar.

“Siapa kau?”

“Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku. Kita akan pergi bersama.”

“Kulihat kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.”

Suara tenang itu mengagetkan baik Harry maupun Luna.

Semua obor yang berada di dinding mendadak menyala. Bayangan hitam raksasa itu menghilang.

Entah sejak kapan di sekeliling ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan Penjaga (mereka tidak terlihat melemah sama sekali) dan para guru. Justin berdiri tak jauh di belakang cermin, dekat dengan Harry. Di sudut lain terlihat Dumbledore. Harry yakin tadi kata-kata tadi berasal darinya.

Dan lain dari biasanya, saat itu Tim juga ada di sana. Berada di salah satu sisi yang paling dekat dengan Luna.

Harry tertegun melihat semua orang menatap ke arah Luna dengan tajam.

 

Seakan mendadak ada tali tak terlihat yang menarik Harry langsung ke Justin, membuatnya terhuyung.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?” tanya Gilland yang berada di sampingnya.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?”

“Nanti saja.“ sela Justin. “Sekarang kita harus menangani si pembawa petaka ini terlebih dahulu.”

Luna tertawa tapi lebih seperti tertawa orang normal daripada tawanya yang biasa.

“Kalian kira kalian bisa mengalahkanku?” katanya.

“Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum dicoba.” kata Daniel, memasang kuda-kuda, siap bertempur.

Luna berbalik dengan kaget. Tanpa dia sadari, Tim sudah berada di dekatnya.

Tim menyentuh dahinya dengan jari telunjuknya dan lolongan mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya. Bulu kuduk di leher Harry berdiri tegak seperti jarum.

“Kalian akan membayar untuk semua ini! Kalian akan membayarnya!” serunya memecah kesunyian malam.

Sesuatu keluar dari mulut anak itu dan melayang tinggi ke langit-langit.

Luna ambruk tapi Tim menahannya supaya kepalanya tidak terantuk lantai kelas yang dingin seperti es.

Bayangan hitam yang berhasil dikeluarkan dari tubuh Luna itu sekarang dikelilingi bola-bola perak yang mulai menggilasnya perlahan, makin lama makin cepat, dan kemudian pecah menjadi serpihan. Bayangan hitam itu lenyap seiring dengan lenyapnya bola-bola perak itu.

“Holy…” gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Madam Pomfrey menerobos masuk dan bergerak cepat menuju Luna Lovegood yang kini tergeletak pingsan di lantai.

“Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?” tanya Harry bingung. Dia memandang ke arah Justin dan Gilland secara bergantian.

“Kurasa lebih baik kita kembali ke pesta.” kata Dumbledore. “Kita sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di sini.”

Semua orang meninggalkan ruangan (Madam Pomfrey menyihir tandu dan membawa Luna pergi dari situ) terkecuali Josh dan ketiga kembarannya serta Daniel.

“Doom sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dari awal.” kata Justin. “Licik sekali dia. Dia memasukkan bayangannya ke dalam tubuh Luna tepat sebelum mereka naik Hogwarts Express awal September lalu.”

Al melanjutkan, “Dan sejak saat itu dia menyamar menjadi Luna untuk menjalankan rencananya. Menggunakan Kamar Kebutuhan untuk menciptakan Morphos adalah salah satunya.”

“Jadi benar dia menggunakan kamar itu…”

“Dia tidak menggunakannya untuk menciptakan Cleros karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.” lanjut Gill. “Dia memanfaatkan kemampuan kamar itu untuk menciptakan telur-telur dan menempatkannya di tempat-tempat yang lebih mudah ditemukan untuk menciptakan semacam alibi.”

“Dengan kata lain, Harry, selama ini kita telah salah mengira.” kata Josh. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mulai membuang ingus keras-keras.

“Maksudmu, semua kejadian yang melibatkan Morphos yang ada di kastil karena Kamar Kebutuhan?”

“Benar sekali.” jawab Josh. “Kita telah tertipu mentah-mentah.”

“Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau dia masuk ke tubuh Luna?”

“Meskipun rencananya sempurna, Doom secara tidak sengaja menaruh petunjuk-petunjuk penting mengenai hal itu. Kurasa kami harus berterima kasih kepada Haylie Egan, salah satu anggota LD-mu karena itu. Dia benar-benar brilian. Dia dan Hermione yang berhasil memecahkan rahasia ini.” kata Al sambil tersenyum. “Dan, ah, temanmu Belle juga ikut membantu, kurasa.“

“Setelah kami tahu, kami menyiapkan jebakan.” kata Gilland. “Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling cocok.”

“Meski sudah tahu siapa dalangnya, kami masih belum yakin seratus persen. Pada akhirnya aku terpaksa meminjam cermin ini dari kamar rahasia Merlin.” kata Justin, menghadap cermin yang kini memantulkan bayangannya.

“Apa yang bisa cermin ini lakukan?” tanya Harry.

“Aku juga ingin tahu.” kata Josh.

Justin bergeser. “Coba kau berdiri di sini. Ya, begitu. Josh, kau di sebelahnya.”

Harry dan Josh berdiri berdampingan. Mereka menatap ke arah cermin. Alis Josh terangkat sedangkan Harry hampir saja melompat kaget.

Beberapa kali dia melihat ke arah Josh dan bayangannya.

Bayangan Josh adalah si Penjaga Air lengkap dengan kostumnya. Tapi bukan kostum biasa yang selama ini dilihat semua orang, melainkan kostum yang lebih mirip seperti kostum Final Grade James yang dicat biru dengan tambahan beberapa ornament di sepatu dan pinggangnya.

“Apa yang kau lihat?” tanya Josh, membuang ingusnya. “Ada yang aneh denganku?”

“Kau tidak melihatnya?”

“Tidak. Aku melihat kau, lebih tinggi dari sekarang, dan tampak lebih gemuk dan rapi. Sayangnya, rambutmu itu…kurasa umurmu sekitar dua puluh tahun.” Dia beralih ke bayangannya sendiri. “Aku tidak melihat ada yang berubah padaku.”

“Justru aku melihat diriku seperti biasa.” kata Harry kagum.

“Seperti apa diriku?”

“Final Grade! Penjaga dengan wujud Final Grade. _Wow_ , kau kelihatan begitu _cool_.”

Josh tertegun sejenak. Bersamaan dengan Harry, dia berbalik.

“Apa maksudnya ini?” kata mereka bersamaan.

Justin menahan tawa. “Cermin ini bisa memperlihatkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya kepada orang lain, tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa melihat jati dirimu sendiri.”

 

“Kenapa bayangan…Doom membawaku kemari?” tanya Harry kemudian.

“Sepertinya Doom baru tahu kalau cermin ini, selain bisa membuka jati diri, bisa juga digunakan untuk membuka lorong antar cermin kalau disihir dengan tepat.”

“Maksudmu,” sela Al, “kita bisa muncul di cermin mana saja di luar kastil? Maksudku, di luar batas Tower?”

“Betul. Dia juga sudah tahu kalau jati dirinya sudah kita ketahui, maka dia berencana untuk melakukan usaha terakhir sebelum pergi dari sini…”   

”…membawa Harry langsung kepada Voldemort.” kata Daniel pada akhirnya.

“Dan hari yang dia gunakan adalah hari ini, itu sebabnya dia jatuh dalam perangkap.” kata Gilland. “Kalau umpannya besar, tangkapannya juga besar.”

“Kalian menggunakan aku sebagai umpan?” tanya Harry marah.

“Tidak secara sengaja, tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Sebenarnya kami tidak memasukkanmu ke dalam rencana ini. Kau terlibat tanpa bisa kami cegah.” kata Gilland. “Apapun alasannya, kami minta maaf.”

Harry sudah tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

“Kurasa aku mau pergi menikmati apa yang tersisa dari jamuan makan malam sebelum tidur di tempat tidurku sendiri.”

Dia meninggalkan mereka tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

 

* * *

 

“Harry, tunggu. Harry!” Josh memanggilnya tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia sengaja melangkah cepat-cepat agar bisa menghindar.

Suara kelontangan besi dari kejauhan memberi tahunya kalau Josh sepertinya baru saja menabrak sesuatu. Dan entah sejak kapan dia berhasil mengejarnya.

Josh menangkap tangannya dan menariknya hingga berhenti.

“Lepaskan.” kata Harry.

Dia menyentakkan tangannya kuat sekali sehingga genggaman itu terlepas, meninggalkan sesuatu yang lengket pada punggung tangannya.

“Ouch. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Harry bingung kepada siapa dia bicara. Tapi suara yang terdengar kemudian memberitahunya.

“Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja.” kata Daniel. “Lihat tanganmu!”

Tanpa sadar Harry berbalik.

Di pergelangan tangan Josh keluar darah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Dia lalu mencari dari mana sumbernya.

“Sepertinya darahnya menempel di tanganmu, Harry.” kata Daniel.

Harry melihat tangannya yang tadi dipegang Josh. Rasa lengket yang tadi ternyata disebabkan oleh darah merah segar yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

Josh menarik pergelangan tangan bajunya dan mendapati sebuah luka torehan di sana. Meski panjangnya sekitar dua setengah senti. Darah yang keluar dari sana cukup banyak.

Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu membalut lukanya.

“Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar?” Josh menekan luka yang tertutup sapu tangan itu kuat-kuat.

 

* * *

 

“Kulihat kau semakin mirip Neville, selalu mengalami bencana yang aneh.” kata Marcel sambil memeriksa lubang hidung Josh dengan senter kecil. “Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Lihat saja bajumu.”

Dia mengangguk ke arah baju penuh darah yang tergeletak di meja samping bangsal tempat Josh istirahat.

“Sekarang jelaskan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa begini?”

Josh menjawab, “Aku tidak tahu. Kelihatannya terjadi sewaktu aku tidak sengaja menabrak seperangkat baju besi sewaktu mengejar Harry tadi.”

Harry, ketika melihat Daniel yang menunduk sambil tersenyum, mendadak terpancing oleh rasa gelinya sendiri.

“Dad, Dad, sudah berapa kali kubilang, hati-hati dengan tubuh kecilmu itu.” kata Jody sambil menggeleng.

“Ah, tutup mulut.” tukas Josh. “Sudah untung aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.”

“Bukannya kau menyerah karena dia tidak kapok kau marahi?” gumam Daniel sambil nyengir.

“Kami kuatir padamu, kau tahu.” kata Marcel kepada Josh.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” jawab Josh bosan. “Sebentar juga sembuh, kok. Aku masih punya kristal, ingat?”

“Tapi kau tetap butuh istirahat. Kau kehilangan cukup banyak darah…” kata Marcel tepat ketika Madam Pomfrey berdeham.

“Kurasa sudah saatnya kalian kembali.” katanya. “Seperti yang kau katakan, Miss Silver, dia butuh istirahat.”

 

“Harry,” panggil Josh ketika dia mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu. “Tinggallah di tempat kami, malam ini saja.”

Harry tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

“Kurasa gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini.” katanya. “Baru sekarang aku sadar kalau kau memang benar-benar seorang penjaga.”

Josh tampak bingung. “Kurasa kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama, kan?”

“Bukan. Maksudku…ah, lupakan saja. Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak.”

“Kau harus tahu satu hal tentangku.” kata Josh. “Kata-kata yang membuatku penasaran pasti akan selalu kuingat.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu tetap penasaran.”

Keduanya tertawa lepas meskipun hanya sebentar. Madam Pomfrey memaksa Harry keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan meninggalkan Josh di sana sendirian.


	24. Hope On Christmas

**S** AMPAI akhir bulan November keadaan kastil tidak berubah. Sama tenang, dan sama sibuknya seperti biasa. Anak-anak sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk liburan natal yang akan mereka rayakan di bulan berikutnya di dalam kastil.

Malfoy mengeluh keras-keras mengenai betapa tidak menyenangkannya liburan kali itu karena tidak bisa berkumpul dengan orang tuanya. Sebagian besar murid-murid mengeluh juga, tapi sebagian lagi merasa Dumbledore sudah cukup bijaksana membiarkan mereka tinggal di kastil selama liburan.

Bagi Harry, liburan natal kali itu akan lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Ron dan Hermione di Aula besar sambil bermain catur sihir atau mencoba temuan baru Fred dan George yang sering mereka kirim lewat pos burung hantu.

Para Penjaga nyaris tidak kelihatan di sepanjang bulan November, baik di lingkungan sekeliling kastil ataupun di ruangan rekreasi mereka. Harry selalu mendapati ruangan itu dalam keadaan kosong, seakan mereka telah meninggalkan kastil tanpa pamit.

 

Harry tidak menyangka akan bertemu kakak-adik angkat Josh dan Daniel di Aula besar pagi itu. Mereka berlima lalu duduk bersama di meja Gryffindor yang sepi (karena anak-anak yang lain menghabiskan waktu mereka di Hogsmeade).

Josh mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yang ketebalannya melebihi batas kewajaran. Sesekali dia bersin ke dalam sapu tangannya yang sudah basah penuh ingus. Daniel, yang selalu berada di sampingnya, sesekali mengerling ke arahnya sambil berusaha menahan senyum.

“Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang menertawaiku?” kata Josh ketus lalu membuang ingus.

Daniel tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya masih menampakkan rasa geli.

“Ujung hidungmu sudah semerah Rudolph si rusa kutub.” kata Ron yang duduk di seberang sambil meng-skak mat raja Hermione.

Josh mendongak. “Apa benar?”

Entah apa ekspresi Josh waktu itu hingga membuat Ron nyaris jatuh dari kursinya.

“Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!” tukasnya.

“Memangnya bagaimana caraku menatapmu?” balas Josh bingung.

Daniel tampaknya sudah tidak tahan. Dia berusaha keras menahan suaranya di dalam mulutnya tapi suaranya justru membuat yang lain tahu kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa geli.

Josh sedang menatap anak itu dengan tajam ketika Daniel tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya melewati bahu Josh dan merangkulnya. Dengan suara rendah dan tampang sengaja dibuat tampak mempesona, dia berkata, “Kau tidak perlu heran melihat kakakku yang lucu ini bertampang seperti itu, Ron. Dia—“

Josh menggerakkan bahunya keras sekali sehingga pegangan Daniel terlepas. Dia kelihatannya akan muntah.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Harry.

“Aku—tidak tahu.” kata Josh.

Harry nyaris mengatakan kalau Josh sudah seperti udang rebus. Seluruh wajahnya kini telah berubah menjadi merah padam.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Daniel, mendadak berubah serius.

“A-aku mau kembali ke kamarku.” katanya.

Dia keluar dari kursinya, dan dengan sempoyongan meninggalkan mereka.

 

Daniel melompat berdiri dan menyambar Josh tepat pada waktunya sebelum dia ambruk ke lantai. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berdiri juga, tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang bertindak karena Daniel sudah mendahului mereka.

“Dia panas sekali.“ kata Daniel setelah memeriksanya. “Ku-kurasa dia demam—”

“Lagi?” kata Hermione spontan.

“Aku akan mengantarnya ke kamar.” kata Daniel lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil membopong Josh.

“Sepertinya dia terlalu sering terkena bencana.” kata Ron ketika Daniel dan Josh sudah jauh. “Dia pasti cukup lemah.”

“Oh, jangan bodoh.” sela Hermione. “Untuk seorang yang berasal dari daerah tropis, dia pasti tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Tahun lalu dia juga seperti ini, kan?”

“Tapi tidak seburuk ini.” lanjut Harry.

 

* * *

 

“—tapi kau tidak perlu sampai berbuat begitu! Pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri.”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mendengar suara Rachel berteriak dari dalam kamar Josh sore itu. Ketiganya baru saja kembali dari Hogsmeade dan sengaja membelikan oleh-oleh.

“Sori.” kata Harry ketika mereka nyaris bertabrakan dengan Sam di depan pintu kamar Josh.

“Josh, ada tamu untukmu.” kata Sam. Dia berbalik pada mereka. “Masuklah. Kurasa dia senang sekali kalian datang.”

Harry masuk lebih dulu.

Di samping tempat tidur Josh, yang saat itu tampaknya sedang dikompres dengan air dingin, ada Rachel, Mary, dan Peter. Di sisi lain tampak Daniel dan Jody. Keduanya tampak tidak senang.

“Hai.” kata Josh lemah.

“Hai.” balas Harry. “Maaf mengganggu kalian.”

“Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.” katanya lagi. “Kami baru saja selesai.”

Dari nadanya Harry tahu betul dia sedang kesal.

Rachel, Mary, dan Peter lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan menggeleng, berdecak, lalu menghela napas panjang.

“Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih. Kalian benar-benar telah menyelamatkanku.” kata Josh setelah Rachel, Mary, dan Peter menghilang di balik pintu.

“Ada apa?” tanya Hermione.

“Tidak usah kalian pikirkan. Hanya urusan internal.” kata Josh.

Dia menatap tajam ke arah Daniel dan Jody seakan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa pun.

“Tapi berapa lama kau akan terus seperti ini, Daddy?” tanya Jody, masih menatap Josh dengan kesal.

“Kurasa ‘Dad’ saja sudah cukup.” tanggap Josh. “Memangnya aku mau sakit? Tapi tidak ada cara lain.”

“Huh? Apa maksudmu?” tanya Ron spontan.

“Ah? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kondisiku agak menurun.” jawab Josh sambil tertawa hambar.

“Itu sebabnya kau HARUS istirahat.” sela Daniel keras, memukul meja.

“Katakan padaku.” sela Hermione tiba-tiba. “Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?”

“Bukan apa-apa.”

“Kau ini sungguh egois. Kau mau menanggung semuanya sendiri.” tambahnya, mengagetkan mereka. “Kau melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu, apa kau pernah pikirkan bagaimana dengan Liz?! Apa karena kau sudah tahu kau pasti hidup hingga dua ratus tahun lalu kau sengaja mengambil resiko membahayakan dirimu sendiri?”

Mereka melempar pandang kepadanya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melihatnya seperti itu.

Josh mendengus geli lalu menanggapinya dengan serius, “Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Liz ataupun usiaku yang bisa mencapai dua ratus tahun.” katanya. “Yang kulakukan hanya mematuhi perintah.” Menghela napas, dia melanjutkan. “Tenang saja, ini tidak ada berkaitan dengan sakit ini, kok.”

“Perintah? Dari siapa?” tanya Harry spontan.

“Kalian tidak perlu tahu itu. Perintah-perintah yang kuterima tidak pernah membahayakan, hanya butuh kepatuhan untuk melaksanakannya.”

“Perintah macam apa itu?” kata Ron.

Mata Hermione tampak bergerak gelisah. “Setahuku, perintah pasti selalu berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya.”

“Tidak, Hermione. Dia benar.” sela Daniel. “Perintah itu tidak membahayakan. Hanya saja—kau tahu dia…”

“…dia melakukannya sedikit berlebihan dalam kondisi seperti ini.” sambung Jody.

“Kepatuhan adalah hal yang sangat penting.” Josh bersin keras-keras ke dalam sapu tangannya. “Bisa meluputkan kita dari banyak bahaya.”

Jody berdiri dari duduknya. “Baiklah. Aku juga mau menjalankan tugas.” katanya.

“Apa? Tugas apa?” tanya Josh, lalu bersin lagi ke dalam sapu tangannya.

“Mungkin aku akan kembali tepat saat natal. Sampai nanti semua.” Dan Jody berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

Josh berniat keluar dari tempat tidur tapi kondisi tubuhnya sepertinya tidak memungkinkan sehingga membuatnya terhempas ke dalam kasur dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

“Pusiiiing…” keluhnya keras-keras.

 

* * *

 

Anehnya, semenjak saat itu tidak ada seorang Penjaga pun, selain Daniel, Josh, Al, dan Tim yang tampak berkeliaran di kastil. Bahkan Josh, yang masih sakit, tampak bingung.

“Ke mana semua orang?” tanyanya di suatu hari.

Kamar Josh dan Daniel sudah terlihat lebih lowong sekarang setelah profesor memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan komputer beserta mejanya dari situ.

“Jangan tanya aku. Mereka seperti pergi begitu saja.” kata Daniel.

“Bagaimana dengan Tim?”

“Aku pernah menanyakan ini padanya tapi dia juga tidak tahu.”

“Sungguh tidak biasa. Tim yang serba tahu bisa tidak tahu?” tambah Al.

“Tim itu tahu banyak hal, tapi tidak serba tahu.” kata Josh meralat.

“Tugas lain, mungkin?” kata Harry.

“Sampai mengerahkan hampir semua Penjaga yang ada di kastil?” kata Josh lagi. “Tugas macam apa yang membutuhkan begitu banyak bantuan Penjaga?”

“Aku hampir lupa. Tadi profesor bilang kalau dia sudah berhasil menginstal program bantuan supaya kita bisa menghubungi ICO secara langsung.” kata Daniel.

Harry tahu kalau Daniel sengaja ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akan tetapi topik itu justru menambah rasa ingin tahu Josh mengenai keberadaan teman-temannya.

Untungnya mereka diselamatkan oleh profesor Ico yang datang berlarian masuk kamar dengan gembira. Dia mengecup dahi Josh dalam-dalam sehingga membuatnya malu.

“Ada apa lagi kali ini?” tanya Josh, berusaha bersikap dingin meski wajahnya merah padam.

Profesor Ico mengeluarkan sekotak penuh _Aquapearl_ dan menunjukkannya kepada Josh.

“Telah diimprovisasi dengan senyawa yang lebih stabil dan—“

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Josh cepat. “Jadi selama ini kau memberiku _Aquapearl_ dengan senyawa yang tidak stabil?”

Profesor mengebaskan tangannya.

“Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.” katanya. “Bagaimana pun juga, aku merasa puas dengan hasil kali ini. Dan komputer yang ada di luar itu juga sudah berhasil kumodifikasi sehingga bisa menghubungi ICO. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai terjadi sesuatu.”

“Kau seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.” kata Harry.

Profesor Ico tidak mempedulikannya. “Kita bisa tahu lokasi keberadaan Cleros dan Morphos dari seluruh dunia dengan bantuan satelit. Dengan begitu kita bisa lebih mudah menangani mereka.” Dia memaksa Josh bangun dari tempat tidurnya. “Ayo…ayo…kutunjukkan pada kalian.”

“Sepertinya dia agak memaksa, ya?” bisik Harry.

Daniel mengangguk setuju.

 

Profesor Ico menyalakan komputer dan membiarkannya _booting_.

“Karena membutuhkan cukup banyak sumber daya, aku terpaksa harus memotong beberapa fungsi kecil yang kurang perlu.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa mengakses satelit? Apa kau membayar?” tanya Al, memotong kata-katanya.

“Aku membajaknya.” 

“Apa?”

“Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi akses satelit. Lagipula, kita di sini cuma sebentar.”

“Tapi itu tindak kejahatan!”

“Menyelamatkan dunia lebih penting daripada membayar sewa satelit.”

Josh, Al, dan Daniel memutar bola mata mereka.

“Ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita ini.” gumam Josh.

Profesor hendak berbicara lagi, tapi bunyi alarm yang berasal dari komputer itu menghentikannya.

“Apa-apaan ini?” katanya kaget.

Tangannya menari-nari di atas keyboard, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat. Sesaat kemudian muncul gambar beberapa peta dengan banyak titik merah dan kuning di dalamnya. Ada juga beberapa titik biru dan beberapa titik berwarna lain yang tersebar di antara titik-titik itu.

“Para Penjaga!” serunya.

“Apa? Yang mana?” tanya Josh.

Nada suaranya jelas mengatakan kalau dia panik.

“Yang biru.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan yang merah dan kuning?” tanya Harry.

Profesor Ico berbalik, menatap mereka dengan tercengang.

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu.” katanya.

“Jadi maksudmu, mereka sekarang sedang bertarung?” tanya Al.

“Di mana mereka?” tanya Josh lagi.

Tangan profesor bekerja lagi. “Bagian Utara Wales.” katanya.

Dia mendadak berhenti dan kembali menatap mereka.

“Itu dekat _Mountain of Trials_!”

Josh tampak ngeri.

“Liz!”

“Apakah di Wales Utara ada gunung seperti itu?” kata Harry.

“Gunung itu seperti kastil ini, Harry.” kata profesor Ico. ”Bedanya, gunung ini benar-benar tidak kelihatan oleh orang biasa dan hanya bisa dimasuki dengan cara khusus, dua generasi Penjaga Harapan dan satu generasi baru Penjaga Kristal.”

 

“Aku pergi.” kata Josh, berbalik.

Tapi Daniel menyambar tangannya.

“Bagaimana dengan kastil ini?” katanya. “Lagipula, kau masih sakit.”

“Dia benar, Josh.” tambah profesor. “Meski ada Tower, tapi kalau kau pergi berarti pertahanan kastil akan berkurang cukup banyak. Itu artinya kita bisa kalah.”

“Jody juga pasti berada di sana. Dia cukup kuat, kan?” lanjut Harry.

Diam lama. Tapi pada akhirnya Josh menyerah.

“Oh, baiklah.” kata Josh. “Aku akan tinggal.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi kita harus berbuat sesuatu…”

Saat itu pintu masuk terbuka dan Tim masuk.

“Er, profesor? Boleh kita bicara sebentar?” katanya.

Profesor Ico sempat termenung sebentar sebelum keluar dari kursinya dan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan.

“Jangan…tinggalkan kastil.” katanya kepada Josh sesaat sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Kalau begitu, aku ikut kalian.” kata Josh.

“Tidak.” kata Tim dan profesor Ico tegas.

“Kau di sini saja.” 

 

“Sepertinya kau tersinggung.” kata Daniel pelan, ketika Josh menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

“Benar sekali.” tanggap Josh. “Ada rahasia lain lagi dan mereka tidak mau bilang padaku.”

“Mungkin karena mereka tidak ingin kau kuatir seperti sekarang ini.” kata Harry.

Perkataannya telah membuatnya tersentak. Mungkin ini yang selalu dilakukan Dumbledore padanya dan dia paham betul perasaan itu. Dia tahu betul rasanya  disepelekan dan ditinggalkan sendiri, karena bahkan Hermione dan Ron pernah melakukan itu padanya.

“Harry benar. Kau akan kacau kalau kuatir.”  tambah Daniel.

“Tapi kau lebih tahu kalau aku bahkan lebih kuatir jika begini terus.”

Harry mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar monitor yang masih menyala. Jumlah warna merah dan kuning yang ada di situ mulai menghilang.

“Untunglah mereka bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Terus terang, aku agak trauma dengan Morphos merah muda.” kata Josh kemudian, sambil melirik Daniel.

Harry mendengus tak tertahankan.

Daniel menunduk, menahan malu.

“Untung kau tidak pergi tadi. Atau kau akan terlibat dengan…um, laki-laki lain.” katanya.

“Aku heran kau tidak mengatakannya tanpa rasa cemburu.”

“Tidak, itu tidak akan mempan dalam wujud seperti itu.” kata Al.

“Kau tidak bisa yakin di sana tidak ada orang lain.” kata Daniel dengan penuh kemenangan.

 

* * *

 

Lelucon itu hanya bisa bertahan selama beberapa saat. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Josh kembali mondar-mandir di ruangan itu.

“Mereka sudah menang. Apa lagi yang kau kuatirkan?” tanya Daniel sambil mengangguk ke arah.

Josh menatap layar itu sejenak lalu beralih ke Daniel. Dia menghela napas.

“Bukan mereka yang kukuatirkan.” katanya. Dia berhenti. “Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya sedang direncanakan oleh Doom. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa.”

“Lebih baik fokuskan diri untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Menebak hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga saja.” kata Al menyarankan.

“Aku setuju.” kata Daniel, kini malah berubah kuatir. “Tidak perlu menguatirkan apa yang akan terjadi.”

“Ya, tapi—“

Mendadak seakan ada yang memutar Josh di tempatnya berdiri dengan begitu cepat sehingga membuat Harry bergidik kaget.

Harry tahu dia merasakan sesuatu. “Ada yang salah?” tanyanya.

“Ada sesuatu yang besar …” Dia ragu. “…dari sana.”

Harry beralih pada Daniel. “Bagaimana denganmu, Dan?”

“Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.” kata Daniel tersadar dari trans-nya.

Kesunyian yang menyusul kemudian terasa begitu mencekam.

 

* * *

 

Harry menceritakan semua itu kepada semua anggota LD dan mereka menatapnya dengan setengah percaya.

“Apa kau yakin dia tidak sedang bercanda?” tanya Ron.

“Kau tahu sendiri Josh.” kata Harry. “Dia selalu serius.” Harry melangkah mondar-mandir di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan itu dengan gelisah. “Aku tahu sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.” katanya. “Dan lagi, jumlah Morphos dan Cleros yang begitu banyak…kurasa kita harus meninggalkan kastil.”

“Aku tidak tahu, Harry.” kata Andrea. “Kurasa kita lebih baik berlatih lebih keras.”

“Ya, seandainya kita harus meninggalkan kastil, kita punya bekal supaya bisa bertahan seandainya mereka menyerang.”

“Hermione, punya ide?” tanya Harry.

“Beri aku waktu satu hari.” tanggapnya. “Mungkin di antara mantra-mantra yang kurang terpakai bisa berguna kali ini.”

 

Sore itu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menyempatkan diri pergi ke pondok Hagrid. Selama ini mereka hampir tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi karena sibuk dengan LD, Morphos, Cleros, Void, Doom, dan Voldemort.

Hagrid menyambutnya dengan busur dan panah di tangannya. Terakhir kali Harry melihatnya begitu sewaktu insiden Kamar Rahasia tiga tahun lalu.

“Kalian mengagetkanku.” katanya sambil menurunkan busurnya. “Masuklah.”

“Ngapain bawa-bawa busur, Hagrid?” tanya Ron.

Hagrid menutup pintu di belakang mereka lalu mengenyakkan diri di kursinya sendiri.

“Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?” katanya balik bertanya.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Hermione.

“Teman-teman Penjaga kalian belum memberi tahu?”

Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

“Tentang apa?”

“Evakuasi, tentu saja.” kata Hagrid lantang.

“Evakuasi?”

“Kalian ingat batas sihir yang dibuat Justin?”

Mereka mengangguk.

“ _Well_ , batas itu sudah melemah.” kata Hagrid sambil mengangkat alis. “Dan aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Tower yang dibuat oleh teman-teman kalian itu.”

“Kenapa? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?” tanya Harry spontan.

“Pernah ada satu makhluk yang tidak jelas bentuknya keluar dari hutan itu.” Hagrid menunjuk ke belakang bahunya, ke arah Hutan Terlarang yang berada di balik dinding pondok itu. “Karena perintah Dumbledore, mereka langsung kuhabisi sebelum sampai di lingkungan sekolah. Repot sekali menangani mereka. Seandainya saja para guru tidak muncul, aku mungkin sudah mati.”

Sesuatu seakan menggelitik bagian belakang leher Harry. Hagrid sesungguhnya sangat kuat. Tapi menghadapi satu makhluk saja dia tidak mampu itu pasti ada alasan lain.

“Tapi kau cuma menghadapi satu.” kata Ron.

“Itu kan menurutmu.” potong Hagrid cepat. “Sampai saat ini setidaknya aku sudah menghadapi dua puluh enam ekor makhluk yang berbeda.”

Sesuatu seakan siap meledak di dalam diri Harry. Kekuatan Penjaga seharusnya berada pada puncaknya ketika hari natal tiba. Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa pada saat seperti itu Tower seakan melemah.

 

* * *

 

Meski hidangan malam itu benar-benar lezat, Harry seakan kehilangan nafsu makannya untuk selamanya. Dia hanya menaruh sepotong pai daging di piringnya tapi tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja khusus Penjaga yang kini ditempati Josh, Daniel, profesor Ico, dan—secara mengejutkan—Timothy Whyte.

“Aku belum pernah melihat Tim makan di sana sebelumnya. Ron?”

Ron sedang sibuk memasukkan makanan banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya, tidak sadar kalau Harry sedang berbicara dengannya. 

Harry beralih kembali ke meja Penjaga dan melihat cara makan Josh yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan oleh Ron. Geli, dia menggigit sedikit pai daging ke dalam mulutnya.

 

Setelah acara makan malam berakhir, Dumbledore berdiri dan menenangkan anak-anak.

“Kuminta sedikit perhatian kalian sebelum kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Ada sedikit perubahan rencana untuk natal kali ini.” katanya. “Makan malam ini adalah makan malam terakhir. Besok pagi kalian semua akan kembali ke rumah orang tua ataupun wali kalian dan…kuharap tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang tinggal di kastil.”

Suasana jadi benar-benar hening.

“Kalian harus tahu kalau saat ini kita semua sedang menghadapi situasi yang sangat berbahaya dan aku tidak yakin kastil ini akan sanggup menolong kita kali ini. Sebentar lagi Tower, yang selama ini menjadi titik utama perlindungan bagi kita, akan sirna karena tujuannya telah tercapai. Batas sihir yang dibuat oleh profesor Appleby pun sudah mencapai titik maksimum-nya.”

Mata Harry beralih ke Josh yang tampak terkejut dan Daniel yang tampak bingung. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Hagrid benar, Dumbledore akan mengevakuasi seisi kastil.

“Aku pernah mendengar cerita bahwa jikalau keenam belas Penjaga berkumpul, pasti akan terjadi pertempuran yang sangat dahsyat.

“Sebentar lagi seorang Penjaga yang selama ini tidak dapat hadir akan datang ke kastil ini dan itu artinya pertempuran akan segera dimulai.

“Oleh karena itu, dengan mengingat semua ini, kami para guru memutuskan mengirimkan kalian semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing besok pagi demi keamanan kalian. Cepat ataupun lambat kalian akan menggantikan kami generasi tua. Untuk itu, kami merasa perlu untuk melindungi kalian sebisa kami, meskipun itu hanya dengan mengirim kalian pulang.

“Harapan kami, kita bisa bertemu kembali di semester berikutnya tanpa ada satu pun dari kita yang celaka.”

Suasana benar-benar senyap meski tidak lama. Salah seorang murid dari asrama Gryffindor mendadak bertepuk tangan keras sekali dan diikuti oleh seisi Aula. Bahkan para guru pun ikut bertepuk tangan sambil mengusap mata mereka. Harry heran sekali Snape masih bisa memasang tampang dingin dalam situasi seperti itu.

 

* * *

 

Mulai hari itu, anak-anak dipulangkan secara bertahap dengan pengawalan yang sangat ketat dari para guru, Gilland, dan juga Josh, Al, Tim, dan Daniel, empat Penjaga yang tersisa di kastil. Dumbledore tampaknya tidak ingin kepulangan anak-anak menarik perhatian Voldemort atau sekutunya, sehingga pemulangan itu dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tiap kelas setiap hari, mulai dari kelas satu.

Natal pagi itu benar-benar terasa agak aneh bagi Harry. Tidak ada kado natal, dan pada siang harinya anak-anak kelas enam akan dikembalikan ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mau tidak mau dia akan menghabiskan sisa tahun itu bersama keluarga Dursley, itu pun kalau mereka semua selamat dari bencana yang sedang mengancam mereka.

Setelah berkemas,  Harry menyempatkan diri mengunjungi ruang rekreasi Penjaga.

“Kau sudah berkemas?” Begitu sapa Josh ketika dia tiba. Dia sedang merapikan buku dan kertas yang berserakan di ruangan itu.

“Sudah. Baru saja.” jawab Harry ketika melangkah masuk. Mendadak, suasana mereka terasa canggung. Ketegangan itu serasa siap membuat urat syaraf di kepala Harry putus saat itu juga.

Josh menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Kau tidak berencana tinggal, kan?” tanyanya.

“Aku yakin kau tidak ingin aku tinggal, kan?” balas Harry.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

“Benar.” Dia memutuskan pandangannya dari Harry lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. “Tim bilang sebentar lagi Tower akan menyelesaikan tugasnya, karena itu tempat ini tidak lagi aman.”

“Aku tahu itu. Jangan kuatirkan aku.” sela Harry. “Kami pasti selamat. Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian? Aku berani bertaruh ini adalah pertempuran terbesar yang akan terjadi.”

Josh tersenyum getir. “Kurasa juga begitu.”

“Kuharap tidak terjadi hari ini.” kata Harry.

“Jangan kuatir.” tanggap Josh. “ _There’s always a hope in Christmas._ ”

“Yah, aku tahu kalian…”

Ekspresi laki-laki berkacamata yang mendadak berubah menghentikan Harry. Sesuatu di belakangnya telah membuat Josh tampak begitu kaget, seakan terkena seratus Kutukan Pembeku. Dia berbalik dan ikut terkejut.

Sebuah wajah yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat berdiri di sana dengan anggun.

“Kurasa kau benar soal itu, Josh.” kata Elizabeth Hope. “Aku ada di sini.”

Dan dia berlari dan memeluk Josh erat-erat.

“ _Tadaima._ ” bisiknya.

“ _Okairi na sai._ ” balas Josh.

 Di pintu, Daniel, Emma, dan Rupert berdiri tersenyum.

Emma memberi tanda kepada Harry dan dia meninggalkan keduanya sendirian. Daniel, Emma, dan Rupert lalu ikut dengannya.

“Sudah lama aku tidak bicara dengan kalian.” kata Harry. “Bagaimana kalau kita ke Aula Besar?”


	25. The Beginning of the Threat

**H** arry baru saja menanyakan mengenai Gunung Ujian kepada Emma dan Rupert ketika Josh dan Liz muncul.

“Sudah?” tanya Rupert.

Emma cekikikan.

“Apanya yang sudah?” tanya Josh bingung.

“Um, kalian terpisah cukup lama, kan? Kurasa kalian masih…kalian tahu.” kata Harry.

“Oh, itu.” tanggap Josh. “Kami tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kalian lihat James?”

“Tidak.”

“Kita harus mencarinya sekarang juga.” kata Liz. “Dan aku juga belum melihat Al.”

“Ada apa dengannya?” tanya Josh.

“Penjelasannya nanti saja. Kita harus menemukan mereka berdua sekarang juga.” kata Liz. “Tower akan hilang dalam beberapa puluh menit. Jadi, kita harus cepat.”

“Tower akan segera hilang?” tanya Josh kaget. “Apa tujuannya sudah…”

“Tentu saja sudah, Joshie.” sela Liz. “Tujuan Tower yang sebenarnya adalah aku.”

Bahkan Harry melongo.

“Kalau aku sudah datang, berarti tujuannya sudah tercapai, dan itu artinya…kalian tahu maksudku.” katanya cepat.

Akhirnya Harry paham apa yang dimaksudkan dengan tujuan berdirinya Tower. Harry bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya, karena Tower berasal dari saran Josh sewaktu mereka sudah berada di Hogwarts dan bukan dari Liz.

Harry memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

“Tower akan tetap berdiri selama enam belas Penjaga belum berkumpul.” Liz yang menjawab. “Dan, syaratnya harus bukan Penjaga Holy yang tidak ada, karena dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Tower dengan bantuan beberapa Penjaga lain.”

“Penjaga Holy? Maksudmu Tim?” tanya Rupert.

“Ya. Kalau kalian ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut, aku bersedia memberikan penjelasan apa pun tapi nanti setelah ini.” kata Liz. “Sekarang kita harus menemukan James dan Al secepatnya! Dan lebih baik kita berpencar.”

“Aku ikut.” kata Harry.

“Prioritaskan Al!” kata Liz lagi. “Kalau kalian menemukannya, segera suruh dia ke ruang rekreasi kami. Minta bantuan sebanyak mungkin.”

Dari aula besar, mereka berpencar ke segala penjuru kastil. Emma memeriksa lantai satu, Rupert lantai dua, Josh lantai tiga, Liz lantai empat, Daniel lantai lima, sedangkan Harry sendiri lantai enam. Untungnya dia bertemu dengan Hermione, Ron, dan beberapa anggota LD di tengah jalan, sehingga mereka bisa membantunya memeriksa lantai tujuh dan ruangan yang tersisa.

Setelah selesai memeriksa lantai enam dengan hasil nihil, Harry dan beberapa anggota LD yang menyertainya lalu beralih ke halaman kastil.

Harry baru mendekati pondok Hagrid ketika sesuatu terjadi di angkasa.

Seakan ada seseorang yang menarik selaput putih transparan dari langit, masuk ke dalam menara tempat Tim biasanya berada. Dan saat pada saat yang bersamaan, sesuatu membuat Harry merinding dan begitu ketakutan. Semua orang yang berada di sana merasakannya juga, karena ada beberapa anggota LD wanita yang menangis di sana sambil terduduk.

Dan, hampir pada saat itu juga, terdengar bunyi pukulan yang cukup besar dari arah kastil. Pintu terbuka, dan anak-anak anggota LD berlarian keluar sambil menjerit-jerit.

“Dia seperti orang  kerasukan!” teriak Neville kepada Harry sambil berlari ketakutan.

“Dia siapa?” tanya Harry.

Dari dalam gelapnya kastil, sesosok berkostum perak-hitam ketat keluar.

“Al?” kata Harry tidak percaya.

“Aku sudah menunggu saat ini.” katanya.

Dan, dengan secepat kilat, dia menerjang Harry, mengcengkeram lehernya, dan menariknya ke atas.

Tersedak karena sesak napas, Harry mencoba melepaskan diri tapi sia-sia. Tatapannya mendadak beradu dengan tatapan Al dan buru-buru diputuskannya, karena seakan seluruh tenaga dan dirinya tersedot ke dalamnya.

Meronta sekuat tenaga, dia lagi-lagi mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi cengkeraman itu begitu kuat. Dia tidak menyangka Al memiliki tenaga sebesar itu.

Mendadak pegangan Al terlepas dan Harry jatuh ke tanah sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Josh, dalam wujud Penjaganya, tampaknya telah memukul tangan itu hingga pegangannya terlepas.

Hermione dan Ron berlari menghampirinya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?” kata Hermione.

“Ayo pergi dari sini.” kata Ron sambil menarik Harry hingga berdiri, sementara Josh berhadapan dengan Al.

“Josh, dia bukan Al.” kata Harry, lalu pergi dari situ.

Josh seakan tidak mendengarkan. Dia masih terus bertatapan dengan Al.

Liz, James, Daniel, dan Tim keluar dari kastil. Sama seperti Josh, dan Al, mereka juga dalam wujud Penjaganya.

“Ada yang tidak beres dengan Al. Dia…”

“…mencoba membunuhmu.” sela Tim serius.

“Penjaga dengan seragam berwarna hitam belum sepenuhnya bebas.” kata Liz. “Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal.”

Harry berbalik. Terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Josh dan Al. Keduanya saling menyerbu, dan Al seperti berada di atas awan karena dia jauh lebih cepat dari Josh. Sebagian besar yang bisa dilakukan Josh hanyalah bertahan menghadapi serangan-serangan Al.

“Kita harus membantunya.” kata Harry.

“Tidak ada yang kita lakukan yang bisa membantunya.” kata James. “Lagipula, Josh tidak akan kalah.”

Profesor Ico, Emma, Rupert, beserta Dumbledore dan beberapa guru muncul dari dalam kastil.

Dumbledore bergegas menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah lain diikuti para guru, seakan tidak melihat pertempuran sengit di hadapan mereka. Tim ikut dengan mereka di susul dengan Daniel, Emma, dan Rupert.

“Kita harus berbuat sesuatu.” kata Harry. “Al terlalu cepat baginya.”

“Dia sedang menunggu.” kata Liz.

“Menunggu?” kata Harry bingung, sementara Al baru saja membelah salah satu pohon dengan belatinya yang tajam.

“Lihat saja, Harry. Kau akan tahu.” kata profesor Ico.

 

Mata Josh tertutup. Setelah berhasil menghindari serangannya, Al lalu menerjangnya dari depan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Josh tidak berbuat apa pun kecuali secara tiba-tiba mengacungkan jarinya, tepat mengenai di dahi Al.

Seakan ada ledakan yang keluar dari punggung Al. Dan sesuatu seperti asap hitam keluar dari sana dan menghilang.

Al jatuh dan Josh langsung menangkapnya. Setelah mengucapkan sesuatu, Josh lalu menggoncang-goncangkan Al hingga bangun.

“Kau lihat?” kata profesor Ico tenang.

“Apa yang tadi dia lakukan?” tanya Harry.

Mereka bergerak cepat mendekati keduanya.

“Kurasa terjadi lagi, ya?’ kata Al lemas. “Astaga, aku lelah sekali.”

“Jangan tidur dulu.” kata Josh cepat.

“Tidak akan.” kata Al lagi. “Aku tidak bisa tidur sementara kalian bertempur. Zion mengirimku supaya membantu, bukan untuk tidur.”

Dia mencoba berdiri.

“Ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya kau mendengarkan aku dulu.” kata profesor Ico. “Ada cara untuk mengalahkan pengaruh Doom dalam dirimu, karena kau seorang Penjaga.”

“Doom masih bisa mempengaruhinya?” tanya Harry.

“Lebih baik kau istirahat di ruang rekreasi. Tapi jangan sampai tertidur.” kata Josh.

“Aku akan membantu kalian.” kata Al sambil berusaha berdiri. “Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan mengirim pasukan besar ke sini.”

“Harry, kalian semua cepat kembali ke kastil.” kata profesor Ico. “Kalian harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Tapi jangan lewat sini.”

“Kau juga, ayo.” kata Josh pada Al.

“Tidak.” kata Al tegas. “Biarkan aku membantu.”

Dan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu padanya, membuat mereka secara refleks mundur. Semua bagian kostumnya yang berwarna hitam perlahan memendarkan warna pelangi sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi keemasan. Dua anting di telinga kirinya pecah menjadi serpihan.

“Apa yang—“ kata Al tidak percaya.

“Jangan terlalu kaget.” kata profesor Ico menghela napas. Itu wujud asli dari Zeal, kau tahu.”

Suara langkah orang berlari dari dalam kastil membuat Harry serentak berbalik. Itu Justin, dalam kepanikan yang tidak biasanya.

“Gawat! Benar-benar gawat!” teriaknya lantang.

“Apa? Apa yang terjadi?”

Justin terengah. “Nenek sihir itu…dasar licik…dia…” Matanya tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Kalian bertiga, cepat pergi dari sini! Dan bawa semua teman kalian sekarang juga! Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi!”

“Apa yang akan Doom lakukan?” desak Josh.

“Hal yang paling kita takutkan.” kata Justin pelan, setelah berhasil kembali tenang.

Dia mendongak. “Lihat, itu dia.” tunjuknya.

 

* * *

 

Harry mendongak ke arah langit dan dalam sekejap semua bulu kuduk di tubuhnya merinding. Sebuah angin topan yang besar sekali, kira-kira sepuluh kilo lebarnya, berputar pelan menuju kastil. Puluhan pohon, potongan kayu, manusia, bahkan mobil, semuanya ikut terbawa dalam pusaran yang luar biasa besarnya itu.

“Lihat!” pekik Hermione sambil menuju ke arah danau.

Danau itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Semua air dan makhluk hidup yang ada di dalamnya terhisap dan menjulang tinggi dalam pusaran air raksasa yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan angin topan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Harry bahkan bisa melihat gurita raksasa yang berputar-putar di dalam pusaran itu seakan sedang dilumat dalam blender.

Sejumlah kengerian berikut menyusul.

Pepohonan Hutan Terlarang, yang sepanjang tahun selalu hijau, perlahan berubah kuning, menjadi kering, lalu berguguran hingga tinggal ranting kosong. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dedaunan itu tumbuh kembali dan siklus itu kembali terjadi.

Seiring dengan itu, terjadi gempa yang cukup kuat di sekeliling kastil dan tanah mulai terbelah. Ada beberapa bagian dari permukaan tanah yang naik meninggi melebihi tinggi kastil bagaikan pilar-pilar raksasa.

Retakan-retakan tanah perlahan-lahan mulai memuntahkan lahar panas dan berpijar mengeluarkan api.

Di udara, angin topan yang begitu besar secara perlahan menyebabkan berkumpulnya awan hitam yang sangat tebal. Kilat sambar-menyambar dan bongkahan-bongkahan es mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

Untung saja Josh cepat-cepat membuat perisai, sehingga kepala mereka tidak terkena es batu yang berjatuhan seperti meteor.

“Astaganaga!” seru Ron. “Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?”

“ _Elemental Disorder_.”

Para Penjaga lain yang sudah lama tidak Harry lihat berlarian keluar dari dalam kastil, termasuk di antara mereka adalah Adam.

“Adam, kita harus melakukan sesuatu mengenai ini atau semuanya akan hancur!” seru Josh.

“Semua Penjaga Elemen, berkumpul!”

Josh, Matt, Sarah, Sam, dan Rachel berlari menuju Adam.

“Kita harus melepaskan segel Elemen secara bersamaan.” katanya kemudian.

“Tapi kalau itu kita lakukan, kau akan…” kata Sam.

“Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.” sela Adam cepat. “Setidaknya ke enam belas Penjaga tidak perlu bertarung secara bersamaan.” Dia menambahkan, “Setelah itu, Sam, Sarah, kalian dan Becca harus menjaga Ruang Waktu dan Dimensi. Aku yakin di sana juga sedang kacau. Kalian berdua punya tugas lain selain Penjaga Elemen.” Dia beralih ke Josh. “Josh, kau ambil alih tanggung jawabku. Karena dengan kekuatanmu yang baru itu kau pasti bisa menangani ini. Liz, James, kuserahkan sisanya kepada kalian.”

Semua terdiam, meski hanya untuk sesaat karena Adam segera memberi aba-aba.

“Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu…dua…tiga!”

Bersamaan, keenam Penjaga Elemen itu masing-masing melemparkan sebuah bola berwarna ke udara, terkecuali Adam yang melemparkan dua buah bola sekaligus.

Bola-bola itu meledak dan berubah bentuk menjadi enam buah lambang yang berpencar ke arah elemennya masing-masing.

Segel Angin dan Segel Petir ke arah angin topan, yang begitu terkena kedua segel itu langsung menghilang. Segel Air mengembalikan air danau ke tempatnya dan menutupi permukaannya dari atas. Segel Api jatuh di tanah, menghalangi lahar panas keluar lebih banyak. Segel tanah mengembalikan pilar-pilar tanah yang mencuat dari tanah kembali ke posisinya semula dan menutupi tanah, di samping Segel Api. Segel Es terbang hilang ke langit, sehingga Harry tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi dia yakin Segel itu pasti mengerjakan sesuatu karena salju sudah tidak lagi turun. Segel Tanaman jatuh di pucuk-pucuk pohon Hutan Terlarang, menghalanginya untuk mengalami perubahan siklus.

Adam ambruk ke tanah, sedangkan yang lain hanya tampak kelelahan.

“Kalian bertiga,” kata Josh kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “Bisa kau tolong bawa Adam bersama kalian? Rachel, Matt, kalian berdua ikut mereka. Tolong urus Adam. Dia butuh banyak istirahat karena melepas dua Segel sekaligus.” Dia beralih ke Liz. “Liz, mana senjataku?”

Liz merogoh kantongnya dan melempar sebuah bola berwarna biru ke arah Josh. Bola itu bersinar selagi di udara dan mengubah wujud Penjaga Josh menjadi baru dengan sebuah pedang besar berkilat di tangannya.

Wujud itu sama seperti wujud _Final Grade_ James namun dengan nuansa serba biru. Wujud Liz agak berbeda karena tampak lebih futuristik. Dengan tambahan ornamen di sana-sini, membuatnya tampak lebih anggun, tapi Harry tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau itu pasti berat sekali.

“Wujud ini akan bertahan selamanya, meskipun kita tidak sedang memakai senjata kita.” kata Liz kemudian. “Ini _Final Grade_ , ingat?”

Mata Harry tak sengaja melihat pedang berukir di tangan Josh. Entah kenapa dia merasa gelisah dan takut, karena itu buru-buru dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada keadaan sekeliling.

Melihat situasi yang sudah mulai tenang, dia merasa lega. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidak melihat Josh yang terus-terusan berputar di tempatnya berdiri, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

“Kalian melihat Jody?” tanya Josh kemudian.

“Tidak.” jawab Harry.

“Tadi dia bersama kami sewaktu menuju ke sini, tapi kemudian dia berlari menuju ke arah yang lain.” kata Dave.

“Mau apa dia?” tanya Liz heran.

“Biarkan saja dia. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk itu.” kata Josh, masih terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

“Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Joshie sayang?” tanya profesor Ico, tidak tahan dengan tingkahnya.

“Ada yang tidak beres. Sepertinya semuanya ini belum berakhir.” jawab Josh.

“Yah, aku juga bisa merasakannya.” kata Al.

“Dan, ada yang melihat Gilland?” tanya Esther.

“Dia bertugas mengawal anak-anak meninggalkan kastil…” profesor Ico berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. “…apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Cepat pergi! Di sini berbahaya…” Dia berhenti. “Ah, itu dia datang. Pasti dia sedang mencari kalian.”

Gilland berlari-lari kepayahan menuju mereka.

“Kucari kalian…kemana-mana…” katanya terengah. “…ayo kita pergi.”

 

Harry baru berjalan satu langkah ketika ada yang berteriak.

“Lihat!”

Dari jauh terlihat debu setinggi pepohonan di hutan terlarang beterbangan, mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sayup-sayup Harry bisa melihat suara seperti serombongan kuda sedang berlari.

Daniel, Emma, dan Rupert akhirnya datang, berkumpul kembali dengan mereka. Di belakang mereka ada juga profesor Dumbledore, para guru yang tampak ketakutan, dan juga Justin.

“Astaga! Itu gerombolan Behemoth!” seru Justin kemudian. “Aku tidak tahu kalau nenek peot itu berhasil menghidupkan kembali binatang legendaris itu!”

“Apa katamu? Behemoth?” kata profesor Dumbledore, tampak terkesima.

“Binatang itu seharusnya sudah punah jauh sebelum muncul peradaban manusia!” kata Peter.

“Akan kucoba untuk menahan mereka.”

Tapi baru saja Justin maju beberapa langkah, dia berhenti. Pedang Josh, yang berdiri di depannya, berkilat terkena sinar matahari.

“Josh, pedang itu…”

Suara langkah kaki Behemoth yang berlari mendekati mereka kini sudah seperti gemuruh badai besar.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah garis merah pada garis tepi dalam pedang. Dan Josh tampaknya menyadarinya karena untuk sesaat dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah pedang itu.

“Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Semuanya harap mundur sejauh mungkin.“ katanya kemudian, dengan nada mendesak.

Semua serentak berlari mundur sampai ke pintu gerbang kastil.

 

Dengan kedua tangannya, Josh mengangkat pedang itu di hadapannya, sejajar dengan kepalanya. Dia lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya ke bawah dengan cepat.

“ _Body and Soul_!”

Seakan angin mendadak bertiup dengan kencang. Dan daun-daun dari pohon-pohon di tepi Hutan Terlarang mengaburkan pandangan semua orang. Mereka bisa merasakan tekanan yang menyesakkan dada yang sangat kuat dari arah Josh yang menerpa mereka dengan dahsyat.

“Astaganaga!”

Semua orang yang ada di sana terperanjat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Dan Harry berani bersumpah siapa pun belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu terjadi di depan mata mereka sebelumnya.

Hutan Terlarang telah lenyap. Tekanan yang kuat dari pedang Josh tadi telah menghancurkan semuanya, tanpa meninggalkan sisa apapun. Semua pohon yang ada di hutan itu tercabut hingga ke akar-akarnya dan menghancurkannya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil. Serpihan-serpihan itu bercampur dengan genangan darah segar, dan di kejauhan tampak bangkai makhluk-makhluk raksasa yang tercabik-cabik. Dan di antaranya terdapat makhluk-makhluk penghuni Hutan Terlarang seperti Sentaurus dan Unicorn yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kekuatan pedang itu telah menghabisi semuanya hingga beberapa kilometer jauhnya.

Tampaknya Josh sendiri tidak sadar akibat yang ditimbulkan pedangnya. Dia tersungkur di tempatnya berdiri.

 

“Josh, kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada Elemental Disorder.” kata Josh pelan, shok. Dia menatap pedang yang berada di tangannya. Garis merah yang ada di pedang itu telah lenyap.

” _Seven Spirits_ …pedang yang sangat menakutkan.” kata Justin. “Bisa memotong sampai ke dalam jiwa dan menghancurkannya.”

Belum pernah rasanya Harry melihat Justin gemetar. Dan Harry mengakui kalau dia sendiri sedang gemetar. Berada dekat-dekat dengan pedang yang memiliki kekuatan begitu besar telah membuatnya bertambah cemas.

“Si…siapa Doom itu sebenarnya?” tanya Harry kemudian.

“Pedang apa itu sebenarnya?” lanjut Ron gemetar.

Daniel mencoba membantu Josh untuk berdiri tapi tidak berhasil. Josh masih shok. Dan bukan hanya dia, tapi semua orang yang ada di sana tampaknya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran _Seven Spirits_ yang berkilat diam di tangan Josh.

 

Kesunyian yang menyusul bertahan cukup lama. Seruan kaget Josh yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan mereka kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan pedang itu.

 _Seven Spirits_ mengambang tinggi di udara dengan ujungnya menghadap langit. Dari bagian dalam pedang itu tampak garis berwarna emas, tepat dimana garis merah sebelumnya berada. Pedang itu menembakkan seberkas sinar ke angkasa dan kemudian jatuh, kembali ke tangan Josh. Beberapa detik kemudian turun salju salam berbagai ukuran.

Tidak. Itu bukan salju. Karena butiran salju tidak akan bergerak berputar-putar ketika tidak ada angin. Harry mencoba memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama ketika profesor Ico tiba-tiba berseru dengan kaget.

“Holy! Itu Holy!” katanya. “Cepat pergi dari sini!”

Butiran-butiran Holy mengenai Hutan Terlarang. Di kejauhan terdengar bunyi seperti tanah longsor. Potongan-potongan tubuh Behemoth yang telah mati terperosok masuk ke dalam tanah. Angin mendadak bertiup kencang sekali, mengangkat pasir di sekelilingnya, dan menutupi potongan tubuh makhluk raksasa itu dengannya sementara butiran Holy masih berputar-putar di Hutan itu. Butiran-butiran itu memicu munculnya tunas-tunas baru dan membuatnya tumbuh dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dalam hitungan menit, Hutan Terlarang yang baru pun lahir. Para penghuni Hutan Terlarang yang terkapar karena serangan sebelumnya mendadak kembali berdiri dan segera lari bersembunyi.

“Ini rasanya mustahil.” kata profesor Ico terheran-heran, ketika butiran-butiran Holy menghilang. “Hutan yang memerlukan waktu ribuan tahun untuk tumbuh dalam sekejap bisa…”

“Akhirnya aku paham apa maksudnya.” kata Josh terkesima.

Semua mata beralih padanya.

“Ingat apa yang kau katakan, profesor?” Dia menoleh ke sang profesor yang tampak tidak mengerti. “Holy adalah sumber dari semua elemen! Ingat?”

“Yah, tapi apa maksudmu dengan...”

“Itu karena Holy bisa memicu kekuatan elemen lain.” kata Josh gembira. “Seperti yang baru saja kita lihat, dia baru saja menggunakan elemen tanah, angin, dan tumbuhan sekaligus. Dan bukan itu saja, Holy bahkan bisa menghidupkan kembali yang sudah mati! Holy memang merupakan asal dari semua elemen. Holy berpendar seperti cahaya dan itu artinya elemen yang berlawanan dengannya adalah…”

“…kegelapan.”

Mereka semua berbalik. Ada seorang laki-laki yang tidak mereka kenal berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dia berambut hitam kecoklatan yang panjangnya sebahu. Dia mengenakan seragam Penjaga tapi dengan desain yang sedikit berbeda.

“Zion! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Zion?”

“Maafkan saya, Prince, Princess…tapi saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain datang kemari.” kata Zion sopan. “Pertarungan dengan Doom kali ini telah membawa efek yang sangat besar terhadap dimensi kita, terutama yang berkaitan dengan semua yang ada di waktu kami.”

“Apa maksudnya?” kata Harry bingung.

“Zion berasal dari sekitar lima puluh delapan tahun semenjak para Penjaga sudah tidak ada lagi.” kata Emma menjelaskan. “Pasti ada yang terjadi di sini yang mempengaruhi perputaran waktu di tempatnya sehingga memaksanya untuk kemari.”

“Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan waktumu dan datang kemari?” tanya Liz.

“Saya tidak punya pilihan lain.” jawab Zion. “Aliran waktu berubah menjadi sangat kacau sehingga kami tidak bisa mengirim pesan secara digital. Itu artinya, satu-satunya cara adalah datang kemari.”

“Jadi kau meninggalkannya sendirian menjaga waktu kita?” tanya Al. “Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu aku yakin dia sanggup menangani semuanya sendirian.”

Zion tampak kaget melihat penampilan Al yang baru. “Ternyata kau sudah bisa mengatasi masalahmu, Teman.” katanya kemudian. “Tenang saja. Kami berdua sudah berhasil merekrut beberapa Penjaga yang cukup hebat. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasi masalah ini.”

“Apa yang terjadi di sana?” tanya Esther. “Apa Doom menyerang kalian?”

“Tidak. Tidak separah itu.” kata Zion. “Hanya saja, ingatan orang-orang sepertinya berubah dan menjadi kacau. Semua orang menjadi seperti…yah, kau tahu…pikun.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Atau lebih tepatnya, ingatan mereka bercampur. Ingatan seseorang bisa berada pada orang lain.”

“Apa hal itu mungkin?” tanya profesor Ico.

“Aku sendiri bingung, tapi itulah yang terjadi.” kata Zion. “Tapi tujuan utamaku kemari bukan untuk membicarakan itu. Melainkan itu.”

Dia menunjuk ke arah Seven Spirits yang berada dalam genggaman Josh.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry.

“Bukan hanya _Seven Spirits_ saja, melainkan juga _Seven Seals_ dan _Seven Stars_.” tambahnya. “Dad telah berhasil memperoleh data-data tentang ketiga senjata itu dan kurasa Prince dan Princess harus tahu sampai dimana kekuatannya dan bagaimana cara menggunakannya.”

“Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam, dan cepat. Kurasa Doom tidak akan membiarkan kita tahu.” saran profesor Ico.

“Kurasa juga begitu. Lagipula, aku harus bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan cepat karena seandainya saja Prince atau Princess menggunakan terlalu banyak tenaga untuk senjata-senjata ini, aku berani jamin dalam waktu singkat kalian pasti akan…”

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras. Semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Josh sudah tergeletak di lantai.

“…pingsan.” lanjut Zion sambil terbelalak. “Tapi kurasa aku sudah agak terlambat soal itu.”

“Profesor Dumbledore,” kata Justin ketika yang lain membopong masuk Josh yang sudah mendengkur pulas (untunglah mereka sudah melepas morfer-nya dari pinggangnya karena sepertinya dia berat sekali). “kurasa sudah waktunya aku meminjam benda itu. Kita butuh bantuan orang itu sekarang.”

“Itu pernah terlintas di benakku. Tapi setelah kupikirkan kembali, lebih baik kita tidak perlu merepotkannya, Justin.” kata Dumbledore tenang. “Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Sudah berakhir. Saatnya kita menanganinya sendirian. Biarkan dia tidur. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah gadis itu. Semoga dia dan keluarganya baik-baik saja.”

Harry masih bertanya-tanya apa yang Dumbledore dan Justin bicarakan ketika Al tiba-tiba menarik bahunya.

Al menginginkan mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan kastil untuk melindungi nyawa mereka. Meski Harry berpikir akan lebih aman seandainya dia berada di kastil, tapi dia menurut juga. Murid-murid yang lain telah diantar oleh Gilland naik Bus Ksatria dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Maka, disertai Mallory dan Gilland, mereka bertiga meninggalkan daerah kastil dan bergegas menuju Hogsmeade.

Harry masih sempat menoleh ke arah kastil Hogwarts yang megah. Untuk sesaat dia merasa tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Dia merasa seakan telah kehilangan sesuatu. Semakin jauh Gilland dan Al mengarahkan mereka menuju Hogsmeade, Harry merasa semakin kehilangan.

Dia mendadak merindukan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan juga lukisan Sirius yang tergantung di kamarnya. Sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba melepaskan lukisan itu dari tempatnya tapi tidak berhasil. Sirius menyarankannya untuk menyerah karena lukisan itu telah ditempel dengan sihir permanen.

Perlahan-lahan, satu-persatu kenangan yang ada padanya kembali muncul. Tapi Harry takut untuk mengingatnya dan berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, karena semua kenangan itu seakan lenyap begitu saja setelah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Tapi apapun yang dia lakukan tidak dapat menghentikan semua kenangan itu sehingga membuat pikirannya menjadi kalut, semakin lama semakin kalut, dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa segalanya menjadi gelap.

 

* * *

 

Untuk sesaat Harry mengira dia sudah jatuh pingsan, seandainya saja dia tidak melihat kilauan kostum Al yang berjalan di depannya. Dia tidak bermimpi. Semua yang ada di sekitar mereka memang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Tapi itu kegelapan yang aneh. Harry masih bisa melihat Gilland, Ron, dan Hermione, selain Mallory.

“ _Lumos Maxima_!”

Tapi tongkat mereka tidak bereaksi seakan itu cuma tongkat biasa.

“Apa yang terjadi?” kata Ron panik, tapi Gilland menyuruhnya diam.

“ _Sub-space_?” katanya pelan. “Siapa yang punya kekuatan sebesar ini untuk menciptakan _sub-space_ selain Doom?”

“Bagaimana kau yakin ini bukan perbuatan Doom?”

“Doom tidak tertarik dengan ikan kecil.” kata Gilland. “Lagipula, dia hanya mengincar Josh dan yang lain.”

“Kau tahu satu orang. Dan dia sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya ketika kita mau ke Hogwarts.” kata Al.

“Voldemort.”

Suara Ron yang mengigil ketakutan membuat suasana seakan telah menjadi dingin.

Sesuatu yang berkilau di atas mereka mendadak menarik perhatian Harry. Dia baru saja berbalik ketika sesuatu yang lain, berwarna hitam dan mengkilat melewati sisi tubuhnya.

Harry mendengar seruan peringatan dari Al dan Gilland.

“Hati-hati. Ada sesuatu di sini.” kata mereka.

“Aku tahu.” balas Harry. “Sesuatu baru saja melewatiku.”

“A-aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengkilat berputar di sekelilingku.” kata Ron gugup.

Dia semakin gugup sewaktu tahu Hermione sedang menggandengnya dengan erat sambil bergumam. “Ini tidak ada di buku…ini tidak ada di buku…”

“Celaka.” kata Gilland, seakan dia menyadari sesuatu.

Sesekali Harry melihat Al berputar di tempatnya dan mengayunkan belatinya yang tajam secara melingkar. Ada bunyi sesuatu yang terkoyak, tapi keadaan begitu gelap sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang baru saja dipotong oleh Al.

Sesuatu yang liat seperti ular melilit tubuh Harry dengan cepat. Dia meronta untuk melepaskan diri tapi sepertinya simpul-simpul yang membelitnya sepertinya sudah terlalu rumit.

Ron dan Hermione berteriak-teriak telah terjerat sesuatu.

“Sesuatu membelitku!” seru Harry ketika benda itu mulai mengitari lehernya. “Aku tidak bisa bernapas.”

“Aku juga.” kata Gilland. “Kita kehabisan oksigen.”

“Seperti ada yang menyedot udara keluar dari tempat ini.” kata Hermione terbatuk-batuk.

Mendadak Harry teringat sesuatu, sesaat sebelum belalai tidak kelihatan itu menjerit lehernya lebih kuat dan menutup mulutnya.

“Al, di atas!” serunya lantang.

Bergidik, Al mendongak ke atas.

“Itu dia.” katanya setelah menemukan kilauan kecil di atas kepala mereka.

“ _Buster Sphere_!”

Sebuah bola yang memendarkan cahaya pelangi melayang tinggi ke udara dan membentur kilauan kecil itu. Bola itu meledak dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka mulai menghilang dengan munculnya lubang-lubang besar, seakan mereka baru saja keluar dari dalam balon hitam raksasa.

Samar-samar, karena kehabisan udara, Harry bisa melihat apa yang membelitnya. Sesuatu yang sangat panjang, hitam, dan mengkilat. Kedua ujungnya bergerak-gerak seperti cacing.

Al segera memotong makhluk aneh itu dan membebaskan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione dari dalamnya sebelum mereka kehabisan napas.

“Sedang bersenang-senang?”

Harry mengenal suara itu. Suara yang adalah milik musuhnya semenjak dia masih bayi. Itu suara Voldemort.

“Aku telah menunggu cukup lama untuk hari ini.”

Meski kedengarannya dekat, tapi mereka tidak bisa melihat wujud orang tua itu di mana pun. Al menciptakan empat buah bola pelangi yang berputar di udara untuk melindungi mereka.

“Menyerah saja. Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukanku ataupun mengalahkanku.”

“Itu karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk menunjukkan dirimu.” balas Harry geram.

“Kau bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku, Harry Potter. Kau, maupun Dumbledore.”

“Aku ingat Peter pernah bilang,” kata Al cepat. “Mereka yang mencari kekuasaan akan mendapat. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.”

Voldemort tertawa.

“Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?” katanya kemudian.

Beberapa berkas sinar warna merah berbentuk bulan sabit muncul dari berbagai arah. Al dan Gilland melompat berdiri dan menangkis sinar-sinar itu dengan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione takjub.

Akan tetapi semakin lama mereka menangkisnya, semakin banyak pula jumlahnya. Al dan Gilland perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan stamina sementara hujan sinar merah itu tampaknya tidak akan berhenti. Bola-bola pelangi ciptaan Al pun tidak luput dari serangan ganas berkas-berkas sinar itu sampai hancur.

Dalam hitungan menit, Al dan Gilland benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Ketika keduanya lengah, beberapa berkas sinar menghantam mereka dengan keras hingga membuat keduanya terpelanting dan terseret jauh ke belakang.

Mulut Gilland memuntahkan darah sementara dia berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya. Al tidak mengeluarkan darah tapi dia pun merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

Hujan sinar itu berhenti. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghampiri keduanya.

“Kalian baik-baik saja?” kata Harry.

Mereka mendengar suara Voldemort tertawa melengking. Dia kemudian muncul, melayang di hadapan mereka.

“Ini benar-benar gila.” kata Gilland pelan sambil menahan sakitnya. “Aku tidak tahu mendapat kekuatan sebesar itu.”

“Kurasa kalian sudah lihat perbedaan kekuatan kita sekarang.” kata Voldemort sinis. “Bagaimana Potter? Apa kau mau menyerah?”

“Tidak akan!” tanggap Harry keras.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu ini akhir hidup kalian.” katanya. “Aku sudah lama ingin kalian mati dalam keadaan yang sangat mengerikan.”

Untuk Voldemort menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna ungu yang besar sekali di atas mereka. Begitu besarnya sehingga semua bayangan mereka tertutupi, seakan semuanya mendadak berubah menjadi malam.

Bola ungu raksasa itu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan aliran listrik berwarna ungu yang bergerak menari-nari di sekitar mereka dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik.

“Oh, tidak. Habislah kita.” cicit Ron. “Aku tidak mau mati muda. Mum…Dad…”

“Tidak adakah yang bisa kalian lakukan?” tanya Hermione kepada Al dan Gilland.

“Aku tidak bisa. Gilland juga sudah terluka.” kata Al sementara jumlah aliran listrik yang mengepung mereka semakin banyak.

Tanpa pikir lebih panjang dia lalu menutupi yang lain dari atas, berusaha menudungi mereka dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

“Ini dia. Momen yang sudah kutunggu selama puluhan tahun.” kata Voldemort. “Matilah kau, Potter! Dan juga kalian semua, cacing tanah.”

Harry memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin ketika Hermione memekik. Untuk sekejap lamanya terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk berteriak memanggil Josh tapi kemudian dia sadar kalau Josh tidak terperangkap bersama mereka di dalam dimensi buatan itu. Dia baru saja hendak menyerah ketika dia mendengar ada yang bicara di belakang mereka.

“Kurasa kau perlu belajar tata krama, Voldie. Menyebut manusia dengan cacing tanah itu sangat kasar, menurutku.”

Bahkan aliran listrik yang bergerak mengepung mereka pun seakan berhenti.

“Josh?”

Harry membuka matanya dan berbalik.

“Josh, kami di sini!” teriaknya kemudian.

“Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke mari?” kata Voldemort geram.

“Itulah gunanya teman, kan?” jawab Josh sambil tersenyum. Dia sedang menyandarkan _Seven Spirits_ di bahunya. Dengan langkah santai, dia mendekati mereka

“Sudah terlambat. Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka.” ancam Voldemort. Dia  mengerahkan tenaganya, bersiap untuk menghantam Harry, Ron, Hermione, Al, dan Gilland, dan termasuk juga Josh yang kini berada di bawah bola itu, dengan sihir dari bola ungu raksasanya.

“Aku tidak bilang aku bisa.” kata Josh lagi.

Voldemort kelihatannya tertegun untuk sesaat. Tapi ketika dia mengerti maksudnya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Josh mengayunkan Seven Spirits cepat sekali dan memotong bola ungu raksasa itu menjadi dua. Bola itu terbelah dan kemudian lenyap seperti asap.

“Kau…” Voldemort tampak semakin berang sekarang.

“Meski aku tidak bisa, tapi pedang ini bisa.”

Josh melangkah melewati Gilland dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Voldemort—yang masih melayang—, dan membelakangi mereka.

“Kabur dari tempat ini mudah saja bagi kami.” kata Josh. “Tapi sebelumnya kau harus ditangani dulu.”

Ketika _Seven Spirits_ diayunkan perlahan ke samping, Harry bisa merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari pedang itu.

Kelihatannya Voldemort menyadarinya juga. Dia tampaknya hendak melakukan Apparate ketika Josh melemparkan serbuk berwarna krem hingga mengenainya.

“Hadiah dari Dumbledore.” kata Josh.

“Serbuk Anti-Apparate.” kata Voldemort.

Harry mengerling ke arah Hermione. Dan, seperti yang sudah dia duga, mata temannya itu berkilat-kilat dengan terpesona. Harry menduga serbuk itu pastilah barang yang sangat sulit ditemukan atau susah dibuat ramuannya.

Voldemort kini benar-benar merasa terhina. Dia melancarkan segala macam sihir yang dia miliki ke arah Josh secara membabi buta.

“Tiarap!” seru Josh.

Entah Al atau Gilland yang menekan kepala Harry begitu kuatnya sehingga hidung dan dahinya membentur lantai dengan keras.

Terdengar suara besi terbentur. Harry menggerakkan kepalanya hendak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Josh sedang menangkis serangan-serangan Voldemort dengan lihai sementara Voldemort sendiri sibuk menyerang sambil melayang ke sana kemari. Ketika Josh melihat adanya ruang untuk melancarkan serangan, dia menancapkan pedangnya kuat-kuat ke arah Voldemort.

“ _Soul Reaver_!”

Meski jarak diantara keduanya cukup jauh, tapi bayangan pedang itu berhasil menembus tepat pada tulang dada Voldemort.

Sejumlah cahaya berwarna-warni diiringi beberapa bayangan hitam keluar dari bagian belakang tubuh Voldemort sementara bayangan pedang itu masih menancap.

“Tidaaaaaaaakkkk!!!!”

Cahaya-cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu semakin lama semakin silau dan kemudian hilang mendadak.

Nyaris buta, Harry berusaha melihat Voldemort yang kini duduk tak berdaya di lantai.

“Mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan mendapatkan lebih besar dari yang seharusnya kau dapat.” kata Josh kemudian.

Dia berbalik kepada mereka.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” Dia beralih pada Gilland. “Tampaknya kau luka dalam.”

”Kurasa kau tidak perlu bilang kalau sudah tahu.” tanggap Gilland dingin.

“Cepat bawa kami pergi dari sini. Sihir yang menahan dimensi ini sudah hilang. Tempat ini akan segera runtuh.” kata Al sambil berusaha berdiri.

“Pegangan semuanya.” kata Josh.

Dia mengangkat sebuah kunci antik berwarna emas tinggi-tinggi dan dalam sekejap mereka telah berpindah tempat ke Hogsmeade.

 

* * *

 

“Apa kau membunuhnya?” tanya Harry kemudian.

“Tidak.” kata Josh. “Hanya menghilangkan semua yang pernah Doom dan Void berikan padanya.”

“Hanya itu? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya sekalian?” kata Ron.

Meski Ron yang bertanya, Josh malah menatap Harry.

“Karena kau yang harus menghadapinya, Harry. Kau.” katanya. “Setidaknya belum sekarang. Karena itu belum waktunya. Kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang hingga kau siap untuk itu.

“Lagipula, pedang ini seperti punya pikiran sendiri.” kata Josh. “Kapan aku harus menggunakannya, tipe apa yang harus kugunakan, semuanya. Dia seperti punya mata dan telinga.”

“Aku baru tahu ada senjata seperti itu.” kata Hermione.

Josh menatap Harry sekali lagi tapi dia menghindari tatapannya.

Dia lalu mengistirahatkan tangannya di samping badannya. Pedang Godric Gryffindor yang telah diubah Justin menjadi kalung menyentuh tangannya.

“Apa ini sudah berakhir?” tanya Harry lagi.

“Tidak. Ini baru permulaan.”

Sunyi lama. Sampai akhirnya Josh menariknya agak jauh dari yang lain untuk berbicara dengannya. Sambil menatap matanya, Josh bicara dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Ada hal yang penting yang harus kukatakan padamu, Harry.” katanya serius.

Harry akhirnya menatap mata sang Penjaga Air yang berwarna biru laut, membuatnya seakan tersedot ke dalamnya.

“Aku tahu setelah kehadiran kami kau menjadi lebih tenang dan kurang memikirkan masalah Voldemort atau yang lain.” Josh berhenti. “Yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah…aku harap meskipun kami tidak ada kau tetap seperti itu. Maksudku…” Dia berhenti lagi, mencoba mencari kata-kata. “…dendam tidak akan membuatmu ke mana-mana, Harry. Karena hidup yang digerakkan oleh dendam akan berakhir ketika dendam itu terbalaskan. Kau harus punya tujuan yang lebih dari itu.” Harry ingin menyelanya, tapi dia meletakkan jarinya ke mulut Harry, membuatnya terdiam. “Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya kau menjadi lebih tenang, tapi yang aku minta cuma itu, Harry.” lanjutnya. “Tetap tenang seperti ini meskipun kami tidak ada. Waktu kami untukmu sudah habis.”

“Kalian akan pergi dari sini begitu saja?”

“Setelah kami pergi semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi sebelumnya kami harus menangani Doom terlebih dahulu. Kami tidak bisa pulang tanpa dia.

“Tugas kami sekarang bukan lagi melindungi orang-orang di dunia ini, karena kerusakan yang dibuatnya sudah sangat parah. Kami akan memaksa Doom kembali ke dunia kami supaya semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula. Jadi…”

Dia menarik napas pelan. “Setelah kau kembali ke keluarga Dursley nanti, kau tidak akan melihat kami untuk seterusnya.”

“Tapi kenapa?”

“Perintah atasan.” jawab singkat. “Satu lagi. Kuharap kau jangan selalu penasaran seperti dahulu karena akan melibatkanmu ke dalam bahaya lain. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi karena…”

 

* * *

 

Mendadak sekali Josh berbalik ke arah kastil. Harry sendiri terkejut ada sebuah perisai berwarna pink di sana. Dan sesuatu seperti sinar berwarna merah kekuningan turun dari atas dengan cepat.

“Oh, tidak. Jangan lakukan itu.”

Dengan cepat Josh merapal perisainya untuk menudungi kastil ketika terdengar hantaman keras seperti ledakan nuklir.

Beberapa saat setelah ledakan itu terjadi, mereka masih melihat debu yang beterbangan menutupi kastil. Samar-samar mereka melihat warna biru keunguan yang menandakan perisai pelindung masih ada di sana. Sebagian hutan kini telah hilang, meninggalkan lubang besar di sekeliling kastil.

Josh jatuh terduduk sambil meringis.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Josh?” Gilland dan Al membantunya berdiri.

“Apa itu tadi?” tanya Ron gemetar.

Debu yang menutupi kastil perlahan berkurang dan bagian atas bangunan itu pun akhirnya kelihatan. Tampaknya meskipun perisai biru Josh dipasang tepat pada waktunya, akan tetapi bagian atas kastil tetap tidak terselamatkan dan hancur sebagian.

Perisai Josh perlahan sobek dan tampak perisai berwarna merah muda yang masih ada di dalamnya. Perisai itu penuh dengan aliran listrik.

“Al,” kata Josh tersengal. “cepat hentikan profesor. Dia menggunakan Morfer-nya untuk melindungi kastil. Kalau terlalu lama, dia bisa mati.”

“Kalian tetap di sini.”

Al berlari menuju kastil. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah lenyap dari pandangan mereka. Sepertinya kecepatan larinya bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya kekuatannya.

“Profesor? Maksudmu Profesor Ico?” tanya Gilland. “Dia masih punya Morfer?”

Josh mengangguk. Dia lalu menjelaskan kepada mereka dengan terbata-bata kalau ternyata profesor Ico masih punya Morfer yang selalu dia bawa ke mana pun dia pergi, meskipun dia sudah tidak bisa berubah lagi menjadi seorang Penjaga.

“Bertahanlah, hei!” kata Harry ketika Josh sempoyongan seakan hendak pingsan.

“Energi yang menabrak perisainya tadi sangat kuat. Kurasa dia juga merasakan pengaruhnya.” kata Gilland. “Dia butuh istirahat.”

“Dan mari kita berharap semoga cahaya itu tidak datang lagi, atau riwayat kita dan sebagian Penjaga akan tamat.” kata Ron.

 

* * *

 

“Aku…sudah tidak punya banyak waktu.” kata Josh sambil mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri. “Gill, kau tunggu di sini dengan mereka. Aku harus segera pergi.”

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Hermione.

Josh melihat ke arah Gilland. “Tolong kau jaga mereka. Antar sampai mereka semua sampai di rumah. Keadaan sekarang jadi lebih kacau. Sebelum aku ke sini tadi Sam baru saja menemukan sebuah lubang kunci di dekat sini.”

Bukan hanya Harry yang bingung apa maksudnya dengan lubang kunci.

“Lubang kunci? Tentu saja, karena benda itu ada di mana-mana.” tanya Ron dengan nada sedikit mengejek. “Meski kami tidak membutuhkannya juga.”

“Bukan begitu, Ron. Mungkin saja—“ Hermione mencoba menyela tapi Gilland memotongnya.

“Lubang kunci…” ulangnya. Dia sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bergidik. Dia tampak terkejut sekali. Dia menatap Josh. “Tidak mungkin. Apakah itu…”

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa maksudku.” kata Josh, menghindari tatapannya.

“Bagaimana dengan pintunya? Kita harus mencegah jangan sampai pintu itu terbuka atau…

“Bagaimana bisa lubang kunci itu bisa berada di sini? Siapa yang melakukannya? Tempat itu terlalu jauh dari sini.”

Mereka semua terdiam. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak bisa menebak pertanyaan itu dengan benar. Bahkan bagi Harry, yang meski masih bingung dengan apa yang Josh dan Gilland bicarakan, tahu penyebab dari semua bencana ini.

 “Sepertinya dia akan menggunakan ini sebagai kartu As-nya.” kata Josh. Mendadak dia tersadar. “Oh, astaga. Aku harus mencari anak itu. Hanya dia yang bisa menguncinya.”

Josh menatap mereka sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pamit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

“Siapa yang dia cari? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?” tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

“Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang memegang kunci.” Gilland berhenti. “Baiklah. Karena dimensi tempat tinggal kita ini dalam bahaya besar, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kalian tahu ini.

“Lubang kunci yang kami bicarakan tadi bukan lubang kunci biasa.

“Apabila lubang kunci itu tidak ditutup, itu artinya tak lama lagi dunia ini akan ditelan kegelapan dan hilang untuk selamanya. Dan itu artinya kita akan ikut hilang bersamanya.”

Hermione sedang berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata Gilland sementara Ron malah berkata ketus.

“Apa yang bisa dilakukan sebuah lubang kunci?” katanya.

“Seperti yang kukatakan, itu bukan lubang kunci biasa. Lubang kunci itu adalah penghubung dimensi ini dengan dimensi kegelapan.”

“Apa?”

“Anak kecil yang Josh katakan itu…” kata Hermione. “…apa dia punya kunci untuk menutupnya? Apa dia bermaksud untuk pinjam darinya?”

“Kunci itu tidak bisa dipinjamkan.” kata Gilland. “Dipinjamkan pun pasti akan kembali kepada pemiliknya dalam hitungan detik. _Keyblade_ yang memilih orang yang akan memegangnya. Orang dengan hati yang kuat.”

“ _Keyblade_?”

“Kunci untuk menyegel pintu kegelapan.” Gilland menghela napas. “Anak itu masih kecil tapi sudah menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Dia sampai harus terpisah dengan teman-temannya gara-gara dunianya ditelan kegelapan. Aku dengar Josh dan beberapa Penjaga lain bahkan pernah membantunya. Kalau aku sih tidak heran mendengarnya, mengingat sifat Josh yang memang seperti itu.”

 

* * *

 

Bunyi gelegar pertempuran dari arah Hogwarts membuat mereka berempat terperanjat.

Segala macam monster yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, baik yang terbang maupun yang berjalan dalam ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari behemoth yang pernah mereka lihat, bergerak dari arah Hutan menuju kastil.

Debu-debu beterbangan tinggi di angkasa. Bahkan semua orang di Hogsmeade bisa mendengar suara pohon-pohon yang tumbang. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat lidah-lidah api bergerak ke segala arah menyebabkan kebakaran hebat. Petir berskala besar lalu menyambar beberapa titik di hutan dan semakin memperparah situasi. Hutan Terlarang kini berubah seakan menjadi neraka.

Tak lama, bongkahan-bongkahan es runcing muncul dari tanah dan membungkus setiap pohon yang ada di hutan sehingga api kembali padam. Tapi semuanya itu belum berakhir.

Mendadak terjadi gempa bumi yang sangat dahsyat dan mulai meruntuhkan bangunan-bangunan. Semua orang di Hogsmeade panik dan berlarian keluar rumah menuju tempat terbuka. Dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, semua bangunan di Hogsmeade telah rata dengan tanah. Bahkan sebagian es yang menutupi Hutan Terlarang akhirnya rontok karena gempa.

Dari jauh tampak sulur-sulur tanaman berwarna hijau menjalar dengan cepat menutupi Hutan Terlarang dan menjerit makhluk-makhluk berukuran raksasa dan membuat mereka terperangkap.

Suara ribut dari orang-orang takut dan kagum membuat Harry tidak sadar kalau semua guru, termasuk di antaranya Dumbledore, sudah berada di tempat itu.

“Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.” kata profesor McGonagall.

“Ini pertempuran paling sengit yang pernah aku saksikan.” kata Gilland. “Bahkan pertempuran tahun lalu di Gurun Gobi tidak seperti ini.”

“Mr Chen, kau harus mengantar Mr Potter dan yang lain kembali ke rumah mereka.” kata Dumbledore.

“Lihat!” seru Hermione.

Seakan ada seorang yang mengenakan tiga pasang sayap raksasa di angkasa. Sayap itu besar sekali. Tiap sayap bahkan lebih tinggi dari menara kastil Hogwarts yang paling tinggi. Ketiga pasang sayap itu perlahan membuka lebar.

“Oh, tidak! Jangan itu!” seru Gilland kaget. “Hentikan, Tim! Banyak orang di sini!”

“Timothy? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?” kata Hermione.

“Itu _Seraph Requiem_ , Holy level enam belas!” teriaknya. “Itu bahkan bisa menghancurkan gerbang antar dua dunia!”

Harry sempat mematung beberapa saat lamanya. Tapi ketika dia tersadar, profesor Ico bersama Daniel, Emma, dan Rupert berlari menuju mereka sambil terengah-engah.

“Anak itu…” katanya terengah. “Untuk apa dia menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu di sini?”

“Kurasa dia ingin menghentikan _Elemental Disorder_ , Profesor.” kata Dumbledore.

“Meskipun ada _Elemental Disorder_ dia tidak boleh melakukan itu.” sela profesor Ico marah.

Dia mengangkat sesuatu yang tampak seperti sebuah bolpen ke angkasa. Harry, Daniel, dan Rupert ingin menahannya tapi profesor Dumbledore sudah mendahului mereka.

“Nyawa kami bahkan tidak lebih berharga darimu.” katanya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu, Profesor?” kata profesor Ico.

“Karena kurasa kau orang yang paling tahu cara menghentikan Doom.” kata Dumbledore. “Lagipula, apa yang ada di dunia ini bisa kembali seperti semula begitu waktu dibalikkan. Tapi kurasa itu tidak berlaku untukmu.”

Daniel mengeluarkan sebuah bola biru yang kemudian membesar dan menutupi semua orang yang ada di sana.

“Mungkin kekuatanku masih tidak seberapa dibandingkan Josh tapi kuharap kalian tidak melupakanku.” katanya.

Bunyi gemuruh dari arah kastil semakin lama semakin besar. Tanah di sekeliling bola biru mulai retak dan mengeluarkan hawa panas dari lahar. Angin pun mendadak bertiup kencang dan berputar-putar tidak tentu arah. Dari kejauhan tampak segala macam berkas cahaya warna-warni memancar ke segala arah seakan ada penyihir gila yang berusaha menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya.

“Bukankah _Elemental Disorder_ sudah berhenti tadi?” seru Ron.

“Tapi segelnya sudah lepas lagi karena _Seven Spirits_ , ingat?” tanggap Hermione.

“Tidak bisakah mereka menggunakan menyegelnya lagi?” kata Harry.

“Tidak bisa kalau tidak bersama-sama.” Gilland yang menjawab. “Elemental Disorder hanya bisa ditangani dengan semua menyegel semua elemen pada saat yang bersamaan.”

“Kenapa Josh malah pergi pada saat seperti ini?” kata Ron lagi.

“Seandainya aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku pasti sudah mencari tempat di mana semua elemen bertemu.” kata profesor Ico tiba-tiba.

“Tempat di mana semua elemen bertemu?” kata profesor McGonagall tertarik.

“Untuk apa?” tanya profesor Flitwick sambil berusaha berdiri tegak karena goncangan dari gempa bumi.

“Apa tempat itu tidak terkena _Elemental Disorder_?” kata profesor Dumbledore.

“Menurutku seharusnya begitu.” balas profesor Ico.

“Apa ada tempat semacam itu di dekat sini?” kata Harry kepada Ron dan Hermione.

“Jangan tanya aku.” kata Ron gelagapan, sambil berusaha untuk mengurangi goncangan tubuhnya. “Aku sudah cukup sibuk saat ini.”

Retakan-retakan di tanah semakin lama semakin banyak. Uap panas menyembur keluar di mana-mana. Harry, Ron, Hermione, profesor Ico, Gilland, beserta semua penduduk Hogsmeade, dan para guru Hogwarts terjebak di tengah-tengah asap panas. Satu-satunya yang melindungi mereka adalah bola biru hasil karya Daniel.

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan?” seru Gilland. “Kita tidak bisa begini terus.”

“Kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk hal luar biasa seperti ini.” tanggap beberapa penduduk Hogsmeade.

“ _Freezing Colt_!”

Beberapa bagian tanah yang sudah retak tertutup dengan es yang sekaligus meredakan uap panas dari tanah. Es itu membuka jalan bagi mereka.

Di seberang tampak Justin sedang berdiri sambil terus merapal sihir es tingkat tinggi.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ?” serunya. “Cepat menyeberang ke mari. Bahkan penyihir paling hebat pun punya batas!”

Mereka berjalan melalui jalan es, mengungsi ke arah Justin yang ternyata masih lebih aman.

“Daniel, pasang kembali perisaimu! Sudah waktunya!” seru Justin ketika mereka semua sudah berhasil menyeberang.

Daniel baru memasang kembali bola perisai biru-nya ketika ketiga pasang sayap raksasa mengeluarkan ratusan cahaya putih yang bergerak ke segala arah seperti benang. Ada yang mengenai tanah, menembus monster-monster yang berkeliaran, menembus awan dan pepohonan, bahkan juga masuk ke danau.

“Oh, astaga! Holy level enam belas!” kata Justin sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Beberapa dari benang putih itu terbang langsung menuju mereka tapi kemudian berbelok ketika hampir mencapai bola biru yang melindungi mereka.

Terdengar tarikan napas lega dari semua penduduk Hogsmeade ketika cahaya itu berganti arah. Harry baru sadar kalau mereka tahu bahaya Holy bagi penyihir beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menduga kalau Dumbledore telah memberi tahu mereka.

Efek kerusakan yang ditimbulkan _Seraph Requiem_ benar-benar mengerikan. Ratusan monster yang terkena benang-benang Holy itu roboh dengan suara jeritan yang mengerikan. Tapi beberapa helai benang yang mengenai tanah, air, awan, dan tanaman membuat _Elemental Disorder_ kembali tenang seperti sediakala.

“Hei kalian semua! Cepat pergi dari situ!”

Suara itu sudah sangat akrab di telinga mereka.

“Josh! Dari mana saja kau?” seru Harry, Ron, Hermione, beserta ketiga kembaran mereka, secara bersamaan.

“Jangan banyak bicara.” sela Josh cepat. “Kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini! Tempat ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

“Daniel, buka perisai itu. Profesor Ico dan semua penjaga cepat kemari. Yang lain, harap tinggal di tempat. Gilland, kau harus tinggal di sini. Justin, tolong antar Harry pulang. Untuk saat ini dialah yang menjadi penentu selamat atau tidaknya dimensi ini.”

Melihat mereka bergerak lambat, Josh lalu berteriak kencang sekali.

“LAKUKAN SEKARANG ATAU KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI!” katanya.

“Di mana anak itu? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?” tanya profesor Ico sambil berlari mendekatinya.

“Dia sedang melakukan tugasnya. Cepatlah sedikit!” seru Josh panik.

Sudah tidak sabar lagi, Josh lalu menciptakan sebuah bola biru lain. Setelah membungkus semua penyihir yang ada di sana, bola itu lalu perlahan-lahan bergerak meninggalkan tanah dan membawa serta semua orang—yang kini saling bergencetan di dalamnya—melayang ke angkasa.

“Kalian semua akan kubawa ke rumah keluarga Weasley. Carilah tempat yang tinggal yang aman untuk sementara waktu.

“Justin, kau harus mengantar Harry pulang. Gilland tidak bisa melakukannya, jadi kau harus bisa. Datanglah kemari lagi setelah kau mengantarnya. Tapi itu pun kalau tempat ini masih ada.

“Profesor Dumbledore, tolong kami menyelidiki keberadaan orang itu. Beritahu kami seandainya ada informasi.”

“Kau tidak perlu kuatir soal itu, biar kami yang melakukannya.” kata profesor Dumbledore sementara bola biru Josh melayang semakin jauh dari tanah.

Dari ketinggian itu mereka semua bisa melihat dengan jelas pertempuran yang terjadi di antara para Penjaga dengan monster-monster dalam berbagai bentuk. Di antaranya ada monster raksasa hitam pekat yang berbentuk seperti manusia tapi pada bagian perutnya berlubang berbentuk hati dan ada juga yang berbentuk seperti _wyvern_.

Sesuatu seperti bola hitam raksasa muncul di dekat kastil Hogwarts. Baik Harry, Ron, maupun Hermione sangat mengenal bentuk bola hitam itu. Mereka pernah melihatnya sewaktu _Sealers_ mengeluarkan segel cahaya mereka tahun lalu. Itu adalah Void, dengan kekuatan yang berlipat kali ganda kekuatannya yang sebelumnya.

Bola hitam itu perlahan mulai melayang dan bergerak menuju kastil tapi hanya untuk sesaat. Tidak lama, sesuatu yang bersinar terang seperti laser menerjangnya. Void terbelah menjadi dua dan ambruk ke tanah bagaikan pesawat yang jatuh ke hutan belantara disertai kepulan pasir yang melayang.

 

* * *

 

Meski di tempat lain tidak separah di lingkungan Hogwarts, tapi di mana-mana terlihat asap membumbung tinggi. Sepanjang perjalanan yang tidak nyaman dalam balon biru, mereka bisa melihat banyak pepohonan dan perumahan penduduk yang terbakar. Bahkan jalur kereta api merah yang biasanya mengantar mereka pulang-pergi ke Hogwarts pun tampak putus di beberapa tempat.

Asap hitam yang tebal berasal dari jauh dan Harry menebak itu pastilah asap dari daerah pemukiman terdekat.

“Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi?” kata Ron shok.

Harry merasa sesuatunya mendadak menekan dadanya. Semua yang terjadi begitu cepat membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya sama sekali.

“Doom pasti akan membawa petaka besar ketika dia lepas dari segel yang menahannya.” kata profesor Dumbledore. “Baik Muggle maupun penyihir tidak akan lepas dari tangannya.”

Sunyi lama.

“Kita cukup beruntung punya para Penjaga yang berada di pihak kita. Karena itu aku yakin kita semua pasti melewati semuanya tanpa harus mengorbankan dunia tempat kita tinggal.” lanjutnya. “Kita tidak boleh putus asa.”

Justin menghela napas. “Aku ingat Adam pernah bilang, ‘Keadaan akan bertambah gelap sebelum fajar menyingsing’. Kuharap dia benar.”

Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat yang tidak rapi. Itu _The Burrow_ , rumah keluarga Weasley.

Dari kejauhan tempat itu kelihatan sepi, tapi begitu balon biru yang membawa mendekati tempat itu, semua orang baru sadar kalau ternyata tempat itu sedang dikepung berbagai macam makhluk tak dikenal sementara semua anggota keluarga Weasley sedang berupaya mempertahankan rumah mereka yang hampir roboh itu.

Balon biru Josh perlahan-lahan merendah dan mendarat di pekarangan sebelum akhirnya pecah dan memuntahkan semua orang yang dibawanya.

Justin dan profesor Dumbledore segera bertindak dengan memasang pagar-pagar sihir. Sihir Pelontar nyaris melempar semua yang ada di sana, termasuk di antaranya  beberapa orang dari Hogsmeade, keluar dari pagar.

“Sekarang bagaimana?” tukas Fred Weasley ketika semuanya sudah berakhir. “Kita tidak mungkin tinggal di sini terus sementara mereka mengawasi kita di luar seperti anjing.”

Harry secara tidak sadar menatap Justin.

Setelah diam sejenak, dia akhirnya berkata, “Sepertinya sudah tidak ada cara lain.” gumamnya.

Dia mengeluarkan Wizer Staff-nya dan merentangkannya di depan dadanya.

“ _O thou, the keeper of eternal oath_

“ _O’er the wizard who unlocked the door_

“ _O thou, the keeper of endless truth_

“ _Open the way to the last scourge_ ”

Sebuah formasi sihir terbentuk di bawah kaki Justin, disertai dengan munculnya cahaya pada Wizer Staff-nya. Tongkat itu berubah menjadi tongkat baru. Tongkat itu terdiri atas sebuah bulan sabit dengan sepasang sayap di atasnya dengan sebuah kristal di antara kedua sayap itu.

“Rupanya selama ini kau menyimpannya di situ.” kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum. “Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, _Summoner Staff_ yang legendaris.”

“Itukah… _Summoner Staff_?” kata Hermione kagum. “Tongkat sihir yang belum pernah dilihat oleh penyihir lain selain Merlin.”

“Jangan bilang padaku kalau tongkat itu berusia ratusan tahun?” kata Ron.

“Lalu kau kira berapa usia _Wizer Staff_?” balas Hermione. “Setidaknya ada tiga ratus lima puluh tahun!”

“Aku mengerti sekarang.”

Kata-kata Justin menghentikan pertengkaran yang hampir saja terjadi di antara Ron dan Hermione.

“Jadi begitu rupanya.” lanjutnya.

“Apanya yang begitu?” tanya Harry bingung.

Dia tidak menjawab. “Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini. Mundurlah sedikit. Aku terpaksa pakai kekerasan untuk mengusir makhluk membandel ini.”

Formasi sihir baru muncul di kaki Justin. Sekumpulan awan hitam mendadak berkumpul di satu tempat, tepat di atasnya. Ketika formasi itu sempurna, Justin mengangkat tongkatnya lalu berseru, “Thunder Storm!”

Petir dengan kekuatan dan suara yang maha dahsyat menyambar makhluk-makhluk aneh yang berkumpul di luar pekarangan keluarga Weasley. Kekuatannya begitu dahsyat sehingga ikut menghanguskan pepohonan yang ada di dekatnya.

Bau daging hangus dan daun yang terbakar dalam sekejap memenuhi daerah sekitar rumah itu. Di tanah tampak bercak-bercak hitam yang memusat, tanda bahwa ada petir yang dahsyat mengenai tempat itu.

Mata Ron terbelalak begitu besarnya hingga seakan-akan dapat keluar kapan saja dari tempatnya. Kedua kaki Hermione mendadak lemas sehingga dia jatuh terduduk. Para penyihir yang ada di sana semua tampak shok. Harry sendiri bahkan hampir-hampir tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Rasa kagum sekaligus gentar memenuhi pikirannya saat itu.

“Kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat.” kata Dumbledore. “Untung saja tongkat itu tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kombinasi kekuatan kalian sungguh-sungguh begitu hebat.”

“Aku tidak menyangka kekuatannya sebesar ini.” kata Justin. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersadar, “Oh, aku harus mengantar Harry.”

Dia menarik Harry agak jauh dari semua orang. ”Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Harry. Kuharap kau mengingatnya dengan baik.

“Pada saat mendekati akhir semuanya akan berhenti, tapi tidak untukmu. Waktu dan tempatnya sudah ditentukan. Ikuti kata hatimu dan jagalah yang ada di dekatmu maka kau akan bertemu dengan penjagamu sekali lagi.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Harry.

“Nanti kau akan mengerti sendiri. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama.” kata Justin.

 

Harry tidak ingat lagi kapan mereka berpindah tempat dengan kekuatan baru Justin karena tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada tak jauh dari rumah paman dan bibinya di Privet Drive.

Keadaan saat itu hiruk-pikuk. Orang-orang mondar-mandir dalam kepanikan meski tidak ada kebakaran atau pun monster yang menyerang. Dalam keramaian itu tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang punya cukup waktu untuk memperhatikan sehingga kemunculannya dan Justin yang tiba-tiba tidak dipedulikan.

“Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini, Harry.” kata Justin. “Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu. Dan aku yakin kau tidak cukup bodoh meninggalkan kamarmu tanpa tongkat dan pedang itu.”

“Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?” tanya Harry. “Tidak adakah yang bisa kubantu?”

“Aku yakin ada tapi bukan sekarang, Harry. Kami akan berusaha sebisa kami untuk mencegah Doom bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

“Sekarang, masuklah. Untuk sementara lebih baik kau banyak istirahat karena waktunya cuma sebentar karena mungkin saja nanti kau tidak akan bisa tidur sama sekali.”

“Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?”

“Tentu saja. Dan saat itu aku yakin kau sudah lebih siap dari sekarang.”

Dengan berat hati Harry melangkah menuju rumah nomor empat. Dia sempat melihat Justin melambai di balik pohon sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang.

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri sebelum membuka pintu rumah keluarga Dursley.

 

 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 selesai! Sedikit mengenai ultimate weapon:
> 
> Seven Spirits, ultimate weapon-nya Josh, memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa sampai-sampai aku sendiri yang menulisnya jadi takut.  
> Awalnya Seven Spirits kugambarkan hanya punya satu kemampuan, yaitu menghancurkan segalanya dengan sebuah tebasan kecil. Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memutuskan untuk membagi kekuatan Seven Spirits atas lima bagian, yaitu :  
> 1\. Normal (no stripe/white stripe) – just like a normal weapon.  
> 2\. Flesh Cutter (green stripe) – can cut through any physical objects.  
> 3\. Soul Crusher (yellow stripe) – can cut through any non-physical objects such as ghosts or spirits, even magic.  
> 4\. Body and Soul (red stripe) – combination of Flesh Cutter and Soul Crusher. The most dangerous type.  
> 5\. Recovery (gold stripe) – can do anything beside destruction, with some exceptions.  
> Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa memegang Seven Spirits, Seven Seals, dan Seven Stars karena ada syaratnya.  
> Seven Spirits punya satu perbedaan unik dengan dua senjata yang lain, yaitu : senjata ini seakan punya pikiran sendiri! Jadi yang menentukan garis warna apa datangnya dari si pedang. 
> 
> Beberapa OC di sini asalnya dari teman-teman (istilah lainnya fans) ff ini dulu.  
> MSS - Alexandra Weinberg


End file.
